Keima: Life without Demons
by SSDrwh0
Summary: (Currently Abandoned. Sorry that this will not go on further.) Have you ever wondered how life fared for Keima if Elsie and other demons never existed. How will reality punish Keima's indecent ways without those Weisses escaped spirits and Goddesses to bother him? This series will include OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Keima's New and Unwanted Friend

Keima grumbled, feeling his head aching. The pain reminded him of his teacher smacking him hard. A huge bump emerged out of his head. His face swelled, like an agitated puffer fish. To comfort his pain, he spent most of his time playing his PFP. The rugged wooden bench Keima sat on comforted his small weak butt. His glasses shined, reflecting from the bright backlight inside the screen. His eyes possessed a god-like spirit inside. A ghostly spirit emerged out of the broom lying next to him, beckoning him to carry out his punishment. Feeling annoyed, he briefly lowered his arms and stared at the broom.

"You think you can mock me?"

He lifted his arms, levelling the PFP to his head. His eyes shifted focus.

"I am the capturing god! I need not to supply reality's demands!"

He rapidly tapped the PFP buttons, using all his energy to complete his game. Suddenly, his face became filled with awe, staring at a cute girl. Her luscious opal eyes widened, revealing much of her beauty. Her light blue hair swivelled around.

"Kawai-iiiiiiiii!"

Keima's drool flowed out of his mouth. His eyes glimmered. His hands formed goose bumps. A smirk appeared on his face.

"This is one of the best games I have ever played!"

Keima wiped the drool off his face. He grabbed his bag from the bench and opened it up. His smirk disappeared.

"Crap, I forgot to bring in those new games from yesterday..."

Just as he re-zipped his bag, he noticed a male student walking towards him. The spikes on his black hair pointed towards the ground. Some were placed on the sides. The male student waved his lanky right arm at him, showing him no harm. His brown eyes somehow shined. The huge smile on his child-like face slightly irritated Keima.

"Hello fellow student of Majima High!"

His eyes widened. He pushed his right leg forward, pointing his finger at Keima's PFP.

"Wow! You got the second version!"

He pulled out his PFP from his pants. The screen shined brightly from the sun, forcing Keima to cover his eyes.

"I have one too!"

Keima grumbled, feeling more annoyed. _Why is this human here? Why did he bother say something to me? Reality, what are you planning to do? _He lifted himself off the bench and pointed his fingers at the student.

"Who are you, and why are you disturbing me?"

The student blinked, feeling slightly baffled. He then raised his arm, scratching his head.

"Oh... My bad! I got caught up with that PFP of yours..."

He extended his hands towards Keima.

"The name's Muhara Kumuro."

Keima stared at Kumuro's arm, wondering if a trap had been set for him. _A human who's friendlier than anyone else? What does he want from me, the capturing god? _Kumuro's smile brightened whilst placing his PFP back inside his pants.

"I'm new here. I'm going to be in the class 2-B tomorrow."

Keima widened his eyes. His eyes twitched rapidly.

"2...B?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"It seems that you're in my class, am I correct?"

Keima quickly turned away from him. He quickly unzipped his bag, finding other games inside. _Is reality trying to punish me by using this annoying human?_ Kumuro lowered his right arm.

"I'm just touring this school for today. Mind if you show me around as my tour guide?"

Keima's hands trembled, finding no games inside his bag.

"I... I got other games to play..."

Kumuro placed his arms on Keima's shoulders.

"Oh come on. You think you should take some time off for me?"

Keima squealed quietly. His head slowly turned around whilst trying to pull his poker face.

"If I show you a quick tour, will you leave me alone?"

Kumuro lifted his hands off Keima. He then pointed his thumb upwards.

"Only if you tell me your name..."

Keima sighed as he faced his bag. He placed his possessions back inside his bag.

"Katsuragi Keima..."

* * *

><p>Keima trudged through the school grounds, swaying his arms like a zombie. His arms felt lifeless, needing the energy from playing his PFP (even if he had to play completed games). His legs shook, having little strength of carrying his small body. His ears throbbed from listening to Kumuro's lecture of PFP games. Kumuro's legs stood strong, like a disciplined samurai. His face showed friendliness, revealing his powerful arms moved around, forming gestures and showing boundless amounts of energy. Having his attention drawn from a building, Kumuro stopped and pointed at it.<p>

"What building is that?"

Keima slowly lifted his head up. His eyes weary. He spoke slowly, sounding like a robot drudge.

"That's where all of the 3rd year students attend classes..."

Kumuro took his time staring at the grey shiny walls. The unusual patterns on the building further intrigued him.

"It may look a tad old, but you should surely be lucky to have a school with such beauty..."

Keima faced Kumuro. His imaginary hand scratched his head.

"Why would I care about that?"

Kumuro's eyes shifted focus on the sports ground. His eyes widened open, filling his heart with joy. He ran towards the field, leaving Keima behind. Keima limped forward while observing Kumuro's strange behaviour. _This human... He's not like others I've seen before... He sure is a pain though._ Kumuro's eyes watered, watching the girls flexing on the racing tracks.

"I've never seen many girls doing athletic events before..."

Keima blinked at Kumuro.

"This school used to be an all-girls school."

Kumuro faced Keima.

"My old school never had any girls doing any sports events."

Kumuro's arm pointed towards the field.

"These girls are truly sports girls!"

Keima blinked at Kumuro. He chuckled sinisterly and held his hands against his glasses.

"Don't be fooled by your mere perception! These girls aren't truly sports girls!"

Kumuro folded his arms.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

Keima's eyes shined, revealing his glowing golden eyes.

"I have seen many sports girls in my life. In order for sports girls to identify themselves as such, they not only have to wear the best gear available... Their hair must also be tied up!"

Keima raised his arms up high, clenching his fist.

"That shows determination and confidence at best! This is what makes them sports girls!"

Kumuro pointed at a girl further away from others.

"She's tying her hair up. Does she make herself a true sports girl?"

Keima's eyes opened widely. He slowly pushed his glasses down. She took her time tying each end of her shining black hair up. Her pink ribbons stood out from other girls. Her face glimmered, having her eyes closed and showing her confidence. Her smile appeared on her face, revealing them to Keima. His cheeks reddened from her looks.

"A...Ayumi?" he whispered.

Keima covered his face, hiding his cheeks.

"I... I forgot to mention one other thing."

Keima's blush disappeared momentarily.

"All sports girls should also wear bloomers!"

Kumuro grinned sinisterly.

"Do you like this girl?"

Keima blush returned. Angered by Kumuro's accusation, Keima frowned at him.

"What are you talking about? 3D girls are a pain to me!"

Kumuro pulled out his PFP and pointed at it.

"So you're playing galge games on your PFP to prepare yourself for getting girls, eh?"

Fumes exhaust out of Keima's ears.

"Don't talk crap to me! Real girls and girls in games are different!"

Kumuro cocked his eyebrows. Keima raised his fist pointing to Kumuro. His golden eyes reddened, creating a topaz glow.

"Real girls have so many bugs in this world I may as well try leaving reality!"

He turned around and strutted away from him. Kumuro followed after him.

"Wait up Keima!"

Hearing Kumuro's calls, the girl called Ayumi stared at Keima. Her cheeks slightly blushed.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! I'm sorry!"<p>

Keima stared at his PFP whilst walking. His ears suffered from Kumuro's cries. Kumuro pouted his lips, looking like a whimpering dog.

"I was only playing with you..."

Kumuro sighed.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

Keima abruptly turn around, pointing his fingers at Kumuro.

"YOU CAN START BY-!"

Keima's anger cooled down, witnessing Kumuro saddened face. Keima slowly pulled his arm down, feeling somehow guilty. He turned away from him and sighed.

"Don't worry about it..."

_What feeling is this? What is this boy doing to me? _Keima stared at the vendor stall, watching hungry scavengers fight over food. Some push each other while others grabbed as much bread as possible. Kumuro's face changed as he sniffed the delicious scent coming from the stall.

"Mmm... Omelette Soba Bread..."

Kumuro pulled out his pocket, revealing it empty.

"D'ya have some change I could borrow Keima?"

Keima stared at Kumuro's pocket. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice called out from behind.

"Move..."

Keima and Kumuro turned their backs, staring at the young girl. Her pigtails stretched out from her blond hair. Her shiny diamond eyes emphasised fierceness and ferocity, like a lioness. Her arms were folded tightly, demonstrating her power of the beast. Her feet tapped rapidly.

"I said move."

Keima and Kumuro stepped away from each other, letting the girl walk pass. A tall older man followed the girl. His black tuxedo and tie completed his white shirt hiding inside his jacket, looking like a special agent. His black hair intimidates almost anyone near him. Keima and Kumuro's eyes followed the girl. The girl stopped near the crowd.

"Why are you here commoners?"

The crowd turned around and faced the girl. Some chattered amongst each other in reaction to her presence.

"Is this... Mio?"

"I'd thought I never see a member of the Aoyoma family in person."

"And she also has a bodyguard with her... Rich people..."

The girl called Mio faced the bodyguard.

"What are they doing, Morida?"

Morida's face reminded Kumuro of a well-trained samurai.

"This place is the vendor stall: A place for people not having enough money for food."

Mio snorted at the crowd.

"I pity those who are there..."

Morida charged towards the crowd, separating them from each other.

"Make room please!"

Mio strolled towards the vendor sellers.

"One of those omelette breads you sell please..."

The seller handed out a piece of bread wrapped in plastic.

"That'll be 100 yen thanks."

Morida moved towards the seller and pulled out a note from his pocket. The seller studied the note carefully

"10000 yen? I don't have enough change for that! Don't you have smaller change you could use?"

Mio frowned at the seller.

"I never carried change in my life..."

Mio looked down, staring at the wrapped pieces of bread staring back. She then sighed.

"I guess one-hundred omelette breads will do..."

The seller sighed as she placed a huge crate on the counter. The seller counted all the pieces and placed them inside. Morida placed the note on the counter and carried the crate away from the stall. Mio followed after him. The crowd noticed the stall empty, creating a huge uproar. Mio stopped and turned her back.

"If you want something so badly, be rich like me!"

She faced away from the crowd and continued strolling forward. Morida followed after her. Kumuro snorted loudly.

"Wow... What a mean bitch!"

Keima faced away from Mio, giving attention to his PFP. Keima walked away from the crowd. Kumuro followed after him.

* * *

><p>Mari swept the floor, maintaining her tiny cafe. Her orange hair swivelled around. The tables placed neatly, with chairs folded close inside. She stared at the menu boards, making sure none have been tampered. Her eyes moved down, focusing on the polished timber floor. She hummed to a tune sticking inside her head. A door swung open, forcing her to look up. She saw Keima and Kumuro entering inside. Keima's eyes looked weary. Kumuro maintained his happy face from school. Mari adjusted her glasses, noticing Kumuro's presence. Her face brightened, realising something that she had wanted for years.<p>

Mari placed the broom near the table and held her arms out wide. She marched towards him and gave him a big hug.

"My own son finally has a friend!"

Keima choked, feeling his ribs becoming crushed. Mari looked up, studying Kumuro carefully. Mari pushed Keima aside, sending Keima crashing against the wall. His head came in contact first, forming more bumps on his head. His eyes twirled around, forming swirls. Mari placed her right arm out wide to Kumuro.

"I'm Keima's mum."

Kumuro smiled as he shook Mari's hands.

"The name's Muhara Kumuro,"

Mari placed her hands near her lips.

"D'ya have a mother called Kirino by any chance?"

Kumuro nodded his head. Mari's face brightened.

"Wow! I haven't seen her for a long time! Could you tell her that I'm here?"

Kumuro smiled back.

"Don't worry, when I get back, I'm gonna tell my mum about you."

Kumuro closed his eyes.

"I always tell my mum everything!"

Mari nodded her head.

"I'm gonna fetch you boys some tea. I'll be right back,"

Mari strolled to the kitchen. Kumuro retreated to a nearby chair and sat on it.

"Wow... Your mother's nice..."

Keima slowly stood up, recovering from his aching body. He placed his hands, massaging the agonising pain on his head.

"Why did I agree to let you follow me home?"

Kumuro faced Keima.

"I wanna see all the games that you own."

Keima glared at him.

"I only have galge games! You're happy to leave now?"

Kumuro blinked at him.

"Wow... You really need to play decent games..."

Kumuro's face brightened, striking an idea from his head.

"I can bring in the games I had completed for tomorrow. Then you can truly be a PFP gamer!"

Keima placed his hand on his head, feeling it heating to extreme temperatures. Mari returned from the kitchen, carrying two small cups to the table.

"Keima dear. Won't you sit next to this new friend of yours?"

Keima's eye twitched as he followed Mari's orders. Mari sat down and smiled at Kumuro.

"So what brings you to Majima city?"

Kumuro placed his hand on his head.

"Well... My parents just wanted to find a better city to enjoy..."

Mari nodded her head.

"And what about you?"

Kumuro hesitated.

"Well… I may have missed the people back at my old place… But I follow my parent's wishes every time."

Mari's eyes caught attention of Keima staring at his PFP. She smacked him in the face, forcing him to drop his PFP. Keima groaned from the pain on his face. Mari sighed. She then placed her hands on Kumuro's shoulders

"It's really hard to say goodbye to those you have loved back there…"

Kumuro took a slow deep breath.

"Well… I just have to get over it, wouldn't I?"

Kumuro lifted his watch, reading the time. His eyes widened open.

"Oh sorry! I have to get going!"

Kumuro stood out of the chair and rushed out of the cafe. Keima sighed as he lifted his PFP again. Mari glared at Keima.

* * *

><p>Kumuro rushed through the streets, trying to run to his destination. The numbers "5-30" resonated in his mind. Each house he dashed past reminded him of his mum's strict rules. He used all his energy on his chicken legs, commanding them to speed up. He pictured himself as the flash, dashing through the city and stopping crime on his way. Realising that his energy's been depleted, he stood near a pole and gasped for air. He looked at his watch. Five-ten. He squinted at the street sign, keeping track of where he's at. His eyes widened.<p>

"How did I end up lost?"

He looked around, finding options for him to take.

"I guess door-knockings the way to go."

Kumuro walked through the pathway leading to a nearby house. He knocked on the door, wondering if anyone will answer. The door slowly opened. He cocked his eyebrows, finding a familiar face standing in front of him. Her uniform contained patches of dust. Her blonde hair appeared tangled, containing no signs of pigtails. A pile of wrapped bread stacked on top of each other, forming a mountain of food heaven. The only light coming from the window shined on the mountain. Mio's eyes opened widely, exposing her vulnerable diamonds. Her hands trembled from her unexpected visitor.

"C-c-commoner!"

Mio slammed the door forcefully. Kumuro looked up, detecting wooden planks holding the old house. His head lowered down, facing the wooden floor containing holes. He took a closer look at the door; the door hasn't been refurnished for decades. Is this really the rich girl from school? He thought. Why is she inside this old house? He shrugged, having other important things in his mind.

"Excuse me, but dya know how I can get to-?"

"GET OOUUTTTTTT!"

Feeling fear from the loud shout, Kumuro ran away, whimpering like a dog.

Kumuro sat in his desk, scribbling the notes on his notebook. First day in class had just arrived, he thought. Hopefully, I'll be able to impress this teacher here. He lifted his head, facing the teacher, called Nikaido, pointing at the blackboard. Her short black hair matched her thin black jacket and her black latex skirt. Kumuro turned his head, finding Keima (sitting near him) focusing on the PFP. Kumuro's eyes watered, feeling worried about him.

"Keima," Kumuro whispered. "You'll get into trouble..."

Kumuro blinked at Keima. Kumuro poked him a few times, feeling his body stiff like a divine statue.

"Don't worry about that Otomegane!" A voice called out from behind.

Kumuro turned his head around, finding a female student smiling. He noticed a yellow clip clinging on her brown short hair. She extended her arm out, revealing her small hands.

"I'm Kosaka Chihiro."

A whisper called out behind Chihiro.

"Aren't you about to shake hands with the follower of Otamegane?"

Chihiro's eyes widened, forcing her hand to hide from Kumuro.

"Aww geez! I was about to catch that contagious disease from him!"

Kumuro blinked at her, feeling confused.

"Otamegane?"

A book slammed on his desk, grabbing his attention. Kumuro slowly elevated his head, staring at his teacher's face. Her eyes reminded him of an evil witch. The spiky collar on her face intimidated him.

"Mahura Kumuro..."

Kumuro gulped. The teacher's eyes brightened.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-n-no teacher…" he stuttered.

She licked her lips, feeling the pleasure of her student's suffering.

"Why don't you recount the things I had discussed to this precious class of mine?"

Kumuro slowly stood up, shaking his hands.

"W-w-well. Th-th-the things that we will learn are t-to figure out the exponential pattern as some scientists and statistics calculators have used."

His voice changed pace, picking up confidence.

"For example, to figure out the number of bacteria growing, we use the formula, N equals A-e to the power of k-t."

He then pointed at the blackboard.

"To figure out the term "k", we have "A" equal to 2000, "N" equal to 3500, and the number of periods, "t", equal to 5."e" is a constant term in which it helps to figure out the exponential pattern."

The students stared at him, having their eyes blinking.

"By manipulating the formula to somehow equal to "k", we will find that "k" equals the log to the base e of 7/4 over 5, in which it turns out as 0.112 (rounded up to 3 significant figures)."

The students talked amongst each other, commenting on Kumuro.

"Wow… He's just as smart as that creep over there…"

"He hasn't touched his calculator…"

"He really is the follower of Otamegane…"

The teacher blinked at him.

"Well… Unlike Katsuragi over here…"

The teacher pinched Keima on the ears, lifting him off his seat. The students laughed at Keima's cries. He waved his arms up and down. His tears poured out, suffering from the teacher's pleasure.

"Our new student Kumuro has chosen to dedicate himself to whatever this school provides."

Kumuro stared at Keima, having a concerned look.

* * *

><p>Keima sat near the sports ground, playing his PFP. His ear continued to throb, revealing marks of the teacher's strong fingers. His body was placed underneath a huge tree, hiding within the shadows. The glowing fluorescent light from the screen brightened Keima's excited face. Kumuro walked towards Keima, holding cases on his hands.<p>

"Hey there buddy! Look what I brought for you..."

Keima elevated his head. His hands trembled. His eyes twitched. _I thought I told him that he would never bother me again! Why does he continue to persist?_ His head heated up from his anger.

"Why are you here again?"

Kumuro sat next to Keima whilst holding the cases above his face.

"I bought some games I completed. This will get you going to become a PFP gamer..."

Keima faced away from Kumuro.

"I don't play those shit games!"

Kumuro stared at him, feeling bewildered. He then laughed whole-heartedly whilst patting Keima's back. Keima coughed repeatedly, reacting to Kumuro patting and having his body swaying back and forth.

"These games are actually rated highly by reviewers."

Keima's body turned away from him.

"I am the capturing god! I play games with 2D girls! Not with 2D men wielding strange weapons!"

Kumuro sighed.

"The games you played are often rated low by many gamers like myself…"

Kumuro waved his cases near Keima's head.

"Come on… Try at least one game…"

Keima's hand gripped his PFP tightly, feeling his head about to explode. He gritted his teeth, expressing his hatred. Suddenly, Kumuro turned his head, facing Ayumi. His face grinned sinisterly.

"Ah... I see why you're here..."

Keima lowered his PFP, wondering what Kumuro's up to.

"What is it now?"

Kumuro slowly stand up, focusing on Ayumi. Ayumi stood near her friends, chatting happily amongst each other. Keima's mouth dropped, realising Kumuro's motives.

"Wait…"

Kumuro turned his head, facing Keima.

"You wanted to get close to this chick you like, don't you?"

Keima's eyes widened.

"No. Don't!"

Kumuro turned his head away from Keima. He then waved his hands while shouting.

"Yoo hoo! Over here!"

Noticing Kumuro's calls, Ayumi faced away from her friends, staring at Kumuro. Her friends turned around. Keima locked Kumuro's arms tightly, preventing him from embarrassment. Kumuro struggled, wanting his hands to be free. Ayumi's friends chuckled.

"It's that follower again!"

"I think he has some interests in you, Ayumi."

Ayumi's eyes were fixed on Keima's face. Her friends chuckled, thinking up of something sinister.

"I dare you to go over there."

"Oh that'll be funny Izumia!"

Ayumi sighed.

"Fine…"

She strolled towards Kumuro and Keima. Her friends giggled, bracing for something funny. Anticipating her moves, Keima released Kumuro and turned then lifted his PFP up, hiding his face. Kumuro stared at Keima. Ayumi studied Kumuro's face, finding his unfamiliar to her.

"Have I seen you around before?"

Kumuro turned around, facing Ayumi. He placed his hands on his head.

"I was in your class I assume."

Kumuro extended his hands out.

"The name's Muhara Kumuro."

Ayumi turned her head to Keima. She cocked her eyebrows, noticing his hands shaking.

"Are you a friend of that Otamegane?"

Kumuro let out a heart-warming smile.

"If you mean Keima, then I guess I am."

Ayumi turned away from Keima.

"So is there something you want from me?"

"Well actually, there's something Keima wanted to-"

Unleashing his fury, Keima stood up from the ground and pointed his fingers at Kumuro.

"I DID NOT ASK FOR THAT!"

Kumuro blinked at him. Ayumi turned away from Keima and Kumuro, walking back to her friends.

"Nice meeting you…"

Kumuro turned his head, facing Ayumi.

"Dude, why did you let her walk away?"

Keima head exploded.

"I have never wanted her, and I never wanted YOU!"

Keima turned away from Kumuro and stormed out. Kumuro turned away from Ayumi and held his hands out.

"Wait! I'm sorry!"

Kumuro sighed, reflecting on his behaviour. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice near him.

"You're the guy from yesterday..."

Kumuro turned around, having his eyes on Mio. Her blonde hair sparkled from the sun, revealing no traces of dust and dirt. Her face appeared soft like silk. Her uniform looked brand new. He looked down, noticing her polished black shoes. He then elevated his face, gazing upon her blazing diamond eyes.

"Is... Is there something you want from me?"

Mio extended her arms out, revealing a "ten-thousand yen" note.

"You can have it, if you don't tell anyone about it..."

Kumuro's eyes shifted to the note, studying the letters imprinted on the note. The letters were printed through a simple pen. The edges around the note looked inconsistent. Rips were present on the sides. Kumuro sighed.

"I… I don't need it, thanks."

Mio's eyes stretched, feeling vulnerable. The diamonds in her eye sparkled brighter.

"Then…"

Her eyes lowered, showing anger towards Kumuro.

"What does it take for you to keep this thing silent?"

He stared at Mio's fiery eyes, wondering what to say.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do for me…"

Kumuro sighed.

"But I don't want anything from you…"

Mio's teeth gritted. She quickly turned away from Kumuro. Kumuro crossed his lips.

"I don't mean to be rude, but maybe you should stop pretending to be rich."

Her hands gripped tightly. _I am the daughter of the Aoyoma family! I am rich!_Mio walked away from him. Kumuro sighed again.

* * *

><p>Kumuro looked down on the footpath, feeling depressed. Images of Keima popped inside his mind, condemning him for making his life hell. Kumuro's hand tightened, showing anger to himself. He stood at the crossing line, waiting for the green light to glow. The red light reminded him of his old school; the days where he sat on the red seat, away from everyone else. He would play his PFP, not expecting anyone to come to him. Bullies would sneak up from behind, ready to ambush unsuspecting preys and giving them hell. As the green light shined, Kumuro walked across the road, venturing towards a convenience store.<p>

The door swung open by itself, letting Kumuro inside. He travelled through the aisle and spotted a shelf full of chip packets. He pulled out a red packet whilst licking his lips. His mouth watered at the words "Very hot chilli". Just as he would turn around and walk towards the counter, he spotted a familiar man. Morida held a magazine on his right hand from the magazine shelf, reading articles on celebrities. His left hand carried a basket filled with processed goods. Kumuro walked towards Morida, braving the unknown.

"Excuse me. I want to ask you something..."

Morida turned around.

"Have we met before?"

Kumuro sighed.

"You can say that I had met a girl that you were with before."

Morida cocked his eyebrows.

"Really?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I was wondering if that girl is actually rich or not..."

Morida placed the magazine back on the shelf.

"So your one of those people who witnessed Mio-chan..."

Morida sighed.

"She was rich... But she's no longer rich..."

Kumuro placed his hands on the lip.

"Her family went bankrupt?"

Morida shook his head.

"It's more like this – her father died and another person not in her family had taken over her father's position."

Kumuro sighed.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"You shouldn't really be."

Kumuro cocked his eyebrows. Morida faced away from Kumuro, staring at the blue sky.

"That stubborn little girl still wanted to think that she's rich. And I hated myself for helping her out."

His eyes squinted.

"The most reckless thing that drove me mad is that she had spent money on something more than necessary."

He clenched his fists, expressing anger.

"That poor mother of hers has to make money at a supermarket. If Mio continued with her reckless behaviour, she will be spending the rest of her life out on the streets."

Morida strolled towards the counter, placing the items on the bench. He then placed his basket next to the goods. The cashier held out a small device, scanning the items in front of him.

"One day, she'll face the harsh truth of her reality..."

The cashier placed the goods back inside the basket. Morida pulled out a note and placed it on the bench. The cashier swapped notes with coins. Morida collected the coins on the bench, placing them carefully in his pocket. He then left the store, carrying the basket with him. Kumuro hesitated to walk to the counter holding his packet of chips. His mind popped up, asking Kumuro to help Mio out.

* * *

><p>Another day passed by for Keima. He quickly strolled through the footpath, eager to avoid Kumuro. The constant rants and ramblings from Kumuro played in his head. His eyes weary, lacking a good night's gaming. His face focused on the PFP screen, staring at the girl. She wore a white t-shirt with blue shorts. Her hair tied up by green ribbons. Her yellow hair shined. Her ruby red eyes beckoned Keima to kiss her. Keima's eyes glowed with glee. His mouth opened widely, drooling on his shirt. Suddenly, the crowd cheering boomed in his ears, forming ultrasonic waves bouncing around his brains.<p>

Reacting to the pain, Keima lowered his PFP and faced the crowd. The crowd stood near the sports field, cheering for the participants. _Why did I keep coming back here? That annoying shit will sure to find me here._ Keima faced away from the crowd, power walking his way through the path. The sound of Ayumi's name caught his attention, beckoning him to face the crowd again. He saw Ayumi behind the crowd, standing near the starting line. She bent her right leg forward, preparing to run through the tracks. Keima cocked his eyebrows, noting her untied rushed away from the crowd, dashing towards the hurdle.

As she leapt over it, her feet collided into the plastic bar. Her body swung over, diving towards the ground. In a slow motion, the crowd ran towards her, witnessing her moaning on the ground. She slowly lifted herself up, attending to her aching leg.

"Oh no! She won't be able to race!"

"This is terrible! It's supposed to be her chance…"

Keima faced away from the crowd, spotting a group of three older female racers standing away. Their sinister snickering sent his spine chilling. He moved his head gazing upon Ayumi's face. Her saddened face and her cries from her pain forced him to shed a tear. Feeling angry at himself, he stormed away from the crowd. His mind beckoned him to take action. Submitting to its will, Keima stopped and looked at Ayumi for one last time. He turned away and marched to another location.

* * *

><p>Kumuro strolled through the school grounds, embarking on a search for Mio. His little mind whined, wanting him to first make up with Keima. His feet ignored it, carrying out its mission. <em>If I was that girl… Where could I sit? <em>He listed all of the possible locations in his head. An image of an abandoned theatre house glimmered inside his head. He quickly raced to his destination, wanting to help someone before lunchtime's over. His feet stomped on the ground, stopping his body. He gazed upon Mio's saddened face. She sat on the small wall forming a passage to the theatre. She spent her time eating her omelette soba bread from a few days ago.

Kumuro's eyes watered, wanting to shed a tear. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to be strong. He marched towards Mio whilst rehearsing a few words inside his mind. As he stood in front of Mio, she tilted her head upwards. Her eyes glared at him.

"Did you come back for something you want?"

Kumuro took a deep breath, creating a calm flow within his body.

"I had a chat with that bodyguard of yours…"

Mio faced away from Kumuro. Her teeth gritted.

"Damn you Morida…" she whispered.

Kumuro sat next to Mio whilst thinking of other words to say.

"I've seen many members of rich people's family fall. I'd once met a guy whose dad owns a gaming console company. "

Mio's body froze, feeling some weird vibes from Kumuro.

"He tried to act rich, even after his father had to find some other job."

Kumuro stared at the sky. The clear blue sky reminded him of a sunny day that he enjoyed a lot.

"Then one day, when a teacher found out about his misfortunes, he told the boy "Son, all rich people started out poor. There's no need for you to pretend to be rich when you can reach to the top"."

Mio slowly turned her head, intrigued by his words.

"No matter how hard you or your family falls to the bottom, you don't need to pretend you're still at the top. There's still time to climb up there."

Kumuro turned his head facing Mio.

"It's never a good time to run away from the cold hard facts, but you still have a shot at it!"

Kumuro smiled at Mio.

"That look in your eyes tells me that you will be rich again!"

Mio blushed, reacting to his smiles. _What… What's this feeling? No one has made me feel like this before. _Mio's hands shook. The weird vibes she received grew bigger. She gritted her teeth, blaming her body for having these vibes. Having enough of her weakness, her face shrugged off the blushes. Her body forced the goose bumps out. She stood up and turned away from Kumuro, clenching her fist.

"I'm not gonna listen to anymore of your crap!"

Mio strutted away from him, carrying her lunch with her. Kumuro sighed, feeling failure in his head.

"Well… At least I tried…"

Kumuro slowly stood up, feeling defeat surrounding his head. He slowly walked away from Mio, aimlessly moving his body. Mio stoped walking and turned around. Her face blushed again at the sight of his body. Her arms formed more goose bumps. Her legs trembled. Feeling that he'll turn his body again, she quickly turned away from him and marched forward.

* * *

><p>Ayumi rested her body on a school bed. Her face sad, having something in her mind playing constantly. She stared at her right feet covered in thick bandages. Keima peered through the door, staring at her face and standing outside the sick bay. He sighed, wondering why he had come here. An image of small Keima appeared in front of him, floating mid air. He pouted his lips at Keima. Frowning at mini-Keima, he pushed it aside and strolled inside. Noticing his presence, Ayumi tilted her head. Her eyes gazed upon Keima's poker face. She immediately turned her head away from him, focusing on a poster on the wall.<p>

"Why are you here?"

Keima took a deep breath. His hands somehow felt numb. His legs wobbled. His stomach growled, creating a weird feeling inside.

"I…"

Keima hesitated. He had forgotten how his voice rusted over the years without talking to any girls.

"I just wanted to see if you're feeling better for tomorrow's race."

Ayumi gritted her teeth.

"Idiot! My foot's badly injured!"

She grabbed her drink bottle next to her and threw it at him. The bottle impacted on Keima's head, forcing him to collapse like a bowling pin. He struggled lifting his body, recovering from his fall.

"I believe that it has never been injured."

Ayumi clenched her fist. She faced Keima, frowning at him.

"People can get easily injured running at full speed!"

Keima fiddled with his glasses.

"That may be… But you weren't running at full speed."

Ayumi widened her eyes. Her eyes appeared watery.

"Usually you would do 100% when you tie your hair up. But you didn't…"

Tears flowed out of her eyes. She covered her face, hiding her weakness from Keima.

"I tried as hard as I can to improve! But I'd never gotten better! I don't think I will ever improve!"

Keima's eyes watered, forcing him to shed a tear. Instead, he walked towards Ayumi.

"It doesn't matter about improving yourself…"

Ayumi lifted her face up, wiping the tears of her face.

"I believe that you're the best runner out there…"

Ayumi's cheeks reddened. A strange vibe covered her body.

"You… You really think so?"

Keima formed a smile.

"You had shown me how much you wanted to win. No other girls I seen had ever been as dedicated as you are."

Ayumi's body formed goose bumps. Keima turned away from her, walking towards the door.

"Ka… Katsuragi-kun."

He stopped near the door and turned around.

"Will you… Will you cheer for me at the race tomorrow?"

Keima blushed. He quickly covered his face using his hands.

"Yes… Yes I will."

Keima turned around and exited the door. Ayumi sighed, continuing to feel the vibes from Keima.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang, signalling the end of school. Keima strolled through the school grounds, playing with his PFP. Usually he would smile when seeing cute 2D girls. However, his cheeks were blushing. His mind was on a different train of thought. His feet somewhat stopped, forcing him to look up. Kumuro stood in front of him. Kumuro sighed, saddened to see Keima's face. Keima lowered his PFP, feeling somewhat guilty.<p>

"Hey there."

Kumuro turned away from Keima, facing the school doors.

"I thought you never wanted me."

Keima sighed. _This boy... Why don't I feel right? Maybe... Maybe he wanted... _Keima tucked his PFP inside his pocket.

"I… I'm sorry."

Kumuro opened his eyes widely.

"I… I didn't realise I was being a jerk to you."

Keima sighed again, feeling stupid. _Reality, are you forcing me to make friends? You know very well that I already have what I needed!_ Kumuro formed a poker face and faced Keima.

"I never had many friends at my old schools. In fact, I think I've been alone all the time."

Feeling more vibes, Keima forced himself and strolled towards him. _My body, I... I can't control it..._ He held his hands out.

"I didn't really expect someone like you would want to be friends with me."

Kumuro stared at his hands. He then held his arms out and lunged at Keima's body. His arms squeezed Keima's body, screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry buddy for being obnoxious! I'm really sorry for not respecting your feelings towards that girl!"

"Stop… Squishing… Me…"

Realising Keima's calls, Kumuro immediately released him. He scratched his head, feeling more embarrassed.

"I'm also sorry for that."

Keima growled at him. Realising Kumuro's feelings, he reformed his poker face and cooled his anger. Kumuro smiled at him, feeling happy once again.

"You wanna come over to my place? We can play all of the PFP and PF3 games I own."

Keima sighed. _In the end, I don't really have a choice._

"Fine…"

Keima and Kumuro strolled together, leaving school for another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Welcome to this series about Keima. I like to thank those who have been putting comments on it. Well appreciated! If you're wondering whether I will be putting light novel characters in, it could be possible, but not now. I have yet to see the light novel, as I have trouble finding sources for translated light novels. Well, enjoy this series, because I have a lot to develop my OCs!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Quiet Girls and Troubled Stars

Kumuro sat on the couch, screaming like a little girl. The image of Kanon on the widescreen hi-def TV excited him. She stood amongst other singers, smiling at the crowd and waving at them. Kirino entered the living room, checking up on his son. Her luscious purple hair glowed from the energy-efficient lights hanging on the ceiling. Her ruby red eyes glimmer from the TV. The host carefully opened up the letter on his hands.

"And the winner of this year's NNS Best Newcomer artist… Goes to…"

He pulled out a piece of paper from the letter. His eyes looked down, studying the imprinted words carefully. He threw it away from him, showing his gleaming face.

"I don't believe this! It's our rising idol Nakagawa Kanon!"

Kumuro jumped off the sofa, raising his legs up. He screamed loudly, forcing Kirino to cover her ears. He clapped his hands in joy, bouncing on the sofa. The song called out of the TV, soothing Kumuro's happy head. Kirino grumbled, annoyed of the song and her son's obsessions.

"If I knew I have raised an idol-loving weirdo, I would've gotten an abortion ages ago…"

Kumuro turned around, staring at Kirino.

"Oh mother! You exaggerate too much."

Kirino clenched her fists.

"Boys are supposed to be tough! Watching something like this and screaming at that girl degrades your manhood!"

Kumuro blinked at her.

"I just love her songs. I don't find any problems with myself."

Kirino quickly pointed at Kumuro.

"Look! A spider!"

Kumuro screamed like a girl and jumped off the couch. Kirino rolled her eyes, leaving behind her scared son inside the living room. Kumuro slowly lifted his body up.

"That's very mean of you, mother!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro quietly sat at his desk. He stared at the students huddling together and holding their cameras. Some cameras were bigger than others. Some were small enough for a few people to notice. One student placed his laptop on his lap, typing quickly on his keyboard. He tilted his head to the right, noticing the corridors packed up, like a herd of cattle. He scratched his head, wondering why many students are around him. He turned to his right, finding Chihiro and another girl talking amongst each other.<p>

"Excuse me girls. D'ya know what's going on?"

Chihiro stared at Kumuro's face. She gave him a disappointed look.

"It's that follower again…"

The girl turned her head, following what Chihiro's looking at.

"Oh. Didn't you know?"

Kumuro blinked at the girl.

"Know what?"

"Today's the day Kanon-chan moved to this school. She'll be attending this class."

Kumuro widened his eyes, feeling a powerful rush of energy in his head.

* * *

><p>Keima sat on a bench, feeling the breeze brushing his hair. The bright sun shined from the top of the building. He's tapping his buttons quickly, rushing himself to complete a game. His brain ached from some girl near him talking to herself. His eyes squinted, determined to overcome his obstacles. <em>I need no more interruptions for today! Kys4r4000 needs my help by today! <em>A huge shadow crept onto his body, blocking the sun. He slowly lowered his PFP down, wondering who's in front of him.

"Hello there!"

Kanon stood in front of Keima, smiling brightly. Her back was leaning towards him. Her short fluorescent pink hair brightened from the sun. Her glasses formed reflections of his face. Her soft baby face reminded him of some ditzy girl from a juice ad.

"Do you know where I can find Class 2-B?"

Keima blinked at her, studying her face.

"Who are you?"

Kanon blinked back at him. Keima lifted his PFP, resuming his mission.

"I'm busy. Please leave me alone."

Kanon studied the PFP on his hands. Kanon slowly fixed her back straight. She turned her body, extending her arms out. She flexed her hands and chuckled to herself.

"That's right. There are also people who had never heard of me before…"

She stared at her hands for a while. Her eyes twitched. Her hands and arms shook. Feeling the silence irritating her, she quickly pulled out her taser. She darted it towards Keima's face, attacking him senseless. Keima screamed in agony, feeling his body imbued with hazardous electric shocks. His body blackened from extreme heat. He jumped away from her, landing on the ground. Kanon formed a sad face, pointing her taser at him.

"Wh... Why don't you know me..?"

Keima twitched his body, feeling numb.

"I'm… I'm not really an idol…"

Kanon slowly walked towards Keima.

"I… I really am a nobody…"

Keima slowly turned his head, seeing Kanon coming for his head.

"Stop making me insecure!"

Kanon lowered herself to Keima, lunging her taser forward. Keima screamed again, absorbing more electric shocks. Keima's body jerked violently, trying to escape from Kanon's fury. Kumuro ran towards Keima, waving his arms at him.

"Hey Keima buddy! You wouldn't believe this, but Kanon's here in this school!"

Kumuro stood near Keima.

"And she's also in the same class too! How awesome is-"

Kanon turned away from Keima, lifting her taser off him. Keima's eyes twirled around, feeling his brain dizzy. Kumuro's eyes watered, opening it out wide. His jaw dropped at the sight of Kanon's face. He screamed like a girl, bursting Keima's ears.

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!"

Kumuro quickly pulled his bag of his back whilst dashing towards Kanon. He pulled out album CDs, books, pencil cases, cups, and DVDs containing pictures of Kanon on the covers. His face sparkled like a star.

"Kanon-chan, I am like your biggest fan EVER!"

He extended his arms out, showing her his collection.

"I will be gobsmacked if you can sign all of these for me!"

Kanon blinked at Kumuro. Shrugging off the confusion, she smiled. Feeling wanted from Kumuro, she quickly holstered her taser and pulled a permanent marker from her pocket.

"Sure! Whatever my fan wants!"

Kanon collected each item from Kumuro's hands, scribbling on it. Keima slowly raised his body from the ground. He lifted his PFP from the bottom, staring at the screen. He then cried, finding his screen appearing black. _Why? Why my PFP? Is this reality's doing? Why would reality do this to me?_ As Kanon placed the items back on Kumuro's hands, his eyes glowed in glee.

"I am so psyched! Having a famous person at my school… Best day of my life!"

Kanon blushed, placing her hands on her delicate cheeks.

"I'm not really close to that…"

Kanon elevated her head, facing the sun.

"Hopefully when I do get famous, everyone will be touched by my songs."

Kumuro pushed the items back inside his bag. He then placed his hand on his heart.

"Your soothing songs always had me at hello!"

He pointed his finger at Keima.

"I'm sure my class-buddy of mine will be touched too…"

Kanon's eyes twitched.

"Cl… Class-buddy?"

Kanon placed her marker inside her pocket and pulled out her taser. She lunged it against Keima, causing him to scream again. Kumuro scratched his head, feeling confused. Keima's body jerked violently from excess electricity.

"Even people from the same class don't know me!"

Keima dropped to the ground, feeling KO'd from her tasers. She pointed her taser, making her killing blow on him.

"What's your name?"

Her voice sounded like a monster ready to devour him alive. Keima shook his body, feeling fear crawling inside him.

"K-k-katsuragi!"

Kanon took a step forward, causing Keima to flinch and whimpering like a dog.

"Katsuragi-kun!"

She gazed upon his watery eyes. She then ran away from him.

"I will defeat you!"

Kumuro stared at Keima's dying body.

"Wow… What did you do to her?"

Keima gazed upon the sun, making his eyes squint.

"I'm… I'm stepping into the light…"

Keima closed his eyes, gasping for air.

"2D girls' world… Here I… Come…"

Keima's body lied lifelessly on the ground. Kumuro looked around, wondering if anyone's watching.

* * *

><p>Keima strolled through the corridors with Kumuro. He formed a poker face on his head, preventing anyone from discovering his fears. Mini Keima huddled his body inside Keima's mind, traumatised of the events. Kumuro stared at his PFP, playing it whilst walking.<p>

"I'm telling you now Keima, whatever you had done to poor Kanon-chan, you should make up with her now!"

Keima shook his head.

"Not after what she had done!"

Kumuro rapidly tapped the buttons, making a monster on the screen scream out in pain.

"Simply ignoring her will force her to cause further destruction on your body you know."

Keima gritted his teeth.

"If there's one thing I hate more than 3D girls, that'll be 3D girls with stun guns!"

Keima clenched his fist forward.

"My last PFP got fried yesterday thanks to her! Now I have to wait for at least a week to replace it!"

Kumuro sighed. He then held out his PFP in front of Keima.

"You can use this until your replacement PFP has arrived..."

Keima stared at Kumuro's PFP.

"No thanks."

Kumuro pushed his PFP inside his pocket as the boys entered the classroom. Keima took a good look around, searching for Kanon's presence.

"Thank god this bitch is absent today..."

Keima strolled to his desk. To his surprise, Keima noticed a CD as he picked it up. Kumuro crept behind Keima, staring at the CD. "_To Katsuragi-kun. Please come to yesterday's place after school please. If you don't come, I'll punish you severely!_" Keima's hands shook. His eyes widened. He slowly turned around, finding Kumuro walking away from him.

"Hey! Where d'ya think you're going?"

Kumuro turned around.

"Sorry buddy. But this is the _only_ way for you to make up with Kanon-chan."

Kumuro departed the classroom, sending Keima in a fitting rage.

"Come back here! I thought you're supposed to be my friend!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro stared at the library, studying its exquisite modern-day structure. The glass windows formed a geometric pattern shining brightly. <em>Wow... This library is very modern indeed! A good place to begin my goals early!<em> He entered inside the library, witnessing many shelves packed around. Many elevators carried students to their destination. Kumuro strolled through the aisles, witnessing books with different shapes and sizes. _There are so many shelves here! I might have to ask a librarian for the books I need._ He turned his head, facing a girl sitting at her desk. The sign marked "Information desk".

Many books piled up evenly, lying on the desk. He stared at Shiori reading a book. Her black hair shined from the window behind her. The yellow ribbons dangled from each side. Her shiny brown eyes were well focused on the book. She carefully flipped through pages, taking her time. Kumuruo smiled at her, admiring her pale delicate face. He walked towards her, wanting to ask her something.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I can find guides on writing novels?"

Kumuro paused for a moment. Shiori's eyes continued to focus on the book. She flipped a few more pages, reaching the end. She placed the book neatly on the desk and gazed over yonder. Her eyes glimmered, feeling empowered. She smiled from something she had enjoyed. Feeling tired, her eyes slowly closed. Her head tilted down. Kumuro blinked at her. He moved his hands near her ears and started clicking his hands. Within a few clicks, her eyes quickly opened. She quickly faced Kumuro, noticing his presence. Her face blushed at the sight of his face. His eyes glimmered from the sun. His hair swayed side to side.

Snapping out of her gazing, she quickly pulled a few books towards her, holding them tight. She slowly stood up, levelling with Kumuro.

"How... May we serve you your majesty?"

Kumuro blinked at her. He moved his hands away from her.

"Majesty?"

Her faced reddened. She covered her face with her book. Kumuro stared at the title "The queen and the black knights".

"Ah... You must've enjoyed the book a lot!"

Shiori lowered the book slightly.

"H... how may I help you?"

Kumuro smiled at her, showing his friendliness.

"Do you have any books on how to write novels?"

Shiori stared at him. Kumuro scratched his head, wondering if she will reply. He leaned his head forward, taking a closer look. She leaned back in reaction, holding her book against his face.

"Pl... Please come back after school..."

Kumuro blinked at her.

"Umm... Why?"

Kumuro leaned closer to her face. She flinched away, cowering against him. She moved away from him, escaping from his gaze. Kumuro stared at her moving to another location. He then shrugged off the confusion.

"Oh well! Who needs help on writing anyway?"

* * *

><p>Kumuro placed a stack of paper in front of him, sitting at a vacant table. He lifted the pen from the pencil cup, writing a few notes down.<p>

"Let's start by practicing romantic comedies!"

Kumuro paused momentarily. He burst out laughing.

"No way am I doing that! There's already lot of them!"

Kumuro drew a spaceship on his piece of paper. Then he drew a samurai.

"How about I have a group of samurais interacting with a whole race of aliens?"

Kumuro sighed, realising something.

"Shit. I got that from Gintama!"

Kumuro laid his head on the ground.

"I wish I have something original to work on..."

Shiori pushed a cart full of books towards Kumuro. She sighed, hoping that Kumuro will notice. Kumuro turned his head facing her. He widened his eyes, amazed at the pile of books stacked inside the cart. Shiori stopped, allowing Kumuro to walk close to the cart.

"Wow... There are so many books in there."

He lifted a book from the pile.

"This book is almost the one I wanted."

He lifted another book up.

"And this one has many tips and exercises for me to do!"

He smiled at Shiori.

"You must have a powerful system with book searching."

Shiori walked towards Kumuro, staring at him. Her cheeks reddened from the look on his face. She sighed, having a lot of things in her mind. Kumuro blinked at her, wondering what she's doing. Her body started shaking, feeling fear devouring her whole. Her eyes were watery at the sight of Kumuro's concerned look. She leaned forward, studying his face. She then turned away from him, retreating to her desk. She sat there and lifted a book from her desk, covering her face. Kumuro shrugged once again, returning to his spot. He placed another piece of paper in front of him.

"Time to get more ideas before commencing my project!"

Shiori lowered her book, gazing upon Kumuro.

* * *

><p>Keima moaned, having to sit on the same bench as yesterday. <em>Damn that Kumuro! I couldn't even find him!<em> Keima sighed. _Oh well... I guess I have to confront my fears..._ Keima moved his head away from his lap and stared at Kanon. Her coat covers most of her body. Her huge beanie concealed her hair from the naked eye. She bowed down to Keima.

"I'm sorry Katsuragi-kun... Intentionally asking you to come..."

She frowned at him, showing her determination.

"I'll end it soon through this secret weapon I have made!"

Keima widened his eyes, imagining Kanon pulling a huge stun gun out of her coat.

"S-s-secret weapon?"

Kanon pulled off her hat.

"I'm sorry, but I WILL defeat you!"

She pulled off her glasses and coat, revealing her shiny silver coat. She rushed towards the huge stage and picked up the microphone lying there. She opened her eyes, revealing her glimmering emerald eyes. As the background song played out, she danced and sang to the beat. Her body twirled around, trying to impress Keima. _What a waste of time!_ Feeling something odd, he placed his hands inside his pocket. His hands felt something familiar as he pulled it out. _Oh crap! I thought I ran out of spare PFPs. I wonder if it has a game inside..._ Keima lifted his PFP to eye level and began playing it.

_There we go! This will pass time more quickly..._ Suddenly, Kanon faced Keima. Feeling disappointed, she dropped the microphone and pulled out her taser. Keima looked up, wondering about the song ending too soon. He quickly jumped off the bench, screaming like a girl.

"Oh god! Oh god! OH GOOOOD!"

She marched towards Keima, feeling no mercy for him. Keima screamed like a girl, begging her to stop. A pager inside her shirt beeped. Responding to the beep, she turned away from Keima and collected her possessions on the floor.

"Be here tomorrow again! I will conquer you once and for all."

Keima stared at her running away from him. His hands shook, feeling more traumatised. He then frowned, feeling the fire inside him.

"This Kumuro guy's gonna get the vengeance he deserves!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro strolled through the aisle of books.<p>

"Man, writing original stories is sure hard work!"

Kumuro's tucked his hands inside his pocket.

"Maybe reading a few books will get me going..."

He stopped, noticing Shiori standing near the shelves. She pulled each book out of the shelves, placing them inside a box. She took her time gazing upon the covers of each book she pulled out. She sighed, thinking of something terrible. Kumuro approached her closer, taking a good look at the box. Inside contained a piece of paper written "Disposals". She looked up above, being drawn to a huge black book on the top. Slowly, she pushed her body towards the book whilst holding a book in one hand, trying to grab it. Her hands grasped firm of it. The weight of the book made her body lean away.

Losing her balance, her body fell towards the ground. Kumuro rushed towards her, hoping to save Shiori in time. The black book landed on Kumuro's hand. Shiori's eyes were closed, bracing herself for a hard impact. However, she felt her body landed on a smooth comfy surface. She slowly opened her eyes, wondering what had saved her. She slowly turned her head, noticing Kumuro's face. Kumuro smiled at her.

"Are you okay there?"

Shiori blushed as she moved away from him. Kumuro placed the book inside the pile and stared at her. She stared back, studying his face. As she slowly moved closer to him, her body trembled. She looked down, staring at the title of the book "Kei-Zai-Gen-Ron". She lifted her head up, having her cheeks redden more.

"Arigaron!" (_Note: This is supposed to be "arigatou/thank you", but the last set of words "tou" is replaced with "ron"_)

Kumuro blinked at Shiori, feeling confused. She quickly covered her face with the books. She turned away from him, retreating to the box sitting on the cart. She slowly pulled the cart forward, travelling to a different destination. Kumuro turned around, shrugging off the confusion.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think books are a good idea..."

Shiori's body froze. She turned around and slowly approached him.

"Books these days... The number of people reading them has decreased."

Shiori glared at him, feeling offend. She then sighed feeling powerless. She turned away from him, returning to the cart.

"If I think about it, people would just scan the pages and throw every single book away."

Shiori opened her eyes widely.

"Maybe I should go with making manga instead..."

Shiori turned around, frowning at him. Kumuro turned his head, noticing Shiori. She shouted at him, expressing her anger.

"St...Stupid!"

Kumuro turned his body whilst blinking at her.

"What's stupid? Making manga?"

Shiori's eyes watered. Her hands shook. She quickly turned away from him and retreated to the cart. Kumuro stared at her walking away from him. He turned around and shrugged again.

"Nah... I think I should stick to writing novels..."

Kumuro lifted his hands up, staring at the watch.

"Time flies by when you're having fun!"

Kumuro walked away from Shiori. She turned her head and gazed upon Kumuro's back. She sighed, forming a sad look on her face. She then faced away from him. Kumuro travelled through a maze of shelves, reaching the huge door. It opened its mouth, letting him leave the library. Outside the library, Kumuro spotted Keima standing in front of him. He wielded a huge stick on his right hand. He pointed the stick at Kumuro.

"This is for trying to get me killed!"

Keima charged towards Kumuro, possessing the rage of a warrior. He swung his weapon with all his might. Effortlessly, Kumuro grabbed the stick, deflecting Keima's attack. Keima blinked, staring at Kumuro. He tried pulling the stick off Kumuro's hands. His weak arms gasped, begging him to stop. Kumuro glared at Keima, forcing him to shiver in fear.

"Did you make Kanon-chan sad again?"

Kumuro's voice deepened, remind Keima of his scolding mother. Kumuro pulled the stick off Keima and threw it away.

"What did I just tell you to do?"

Keima cowered, feeling his god-like spirit shrinking. Kumuro sighed and shook his head.

"Thanks to your screw-up, you just made the situation for Kanon-chan and yourself much worse..."

Keima frowned.

"And what wrong did I do exactly?"

Kumuro frowned. His face covered in shadows.

"You somehow provoked her, didn't you?"

Keima's frown quickly disappeared.

"Well..."

"Stop provoking her and set things RIGHT!"

Kumuro jumped back, landing his back on the ground. Kumuro's shadow disappeared, revealing his cheery smile. He walked towards him and held his hands out stretching afar.

"In the meanwhile, let's go and give ourselves some treat!"

Keima stared at Kumuro walking past him. _He could turn out to be some psychopath..._

* * *

><p>"Today's Wednesday!"<p>

Kumuro pulled out his usually cheery face. He stared at the library shining brightly from the sun.

"Hopefully, I will get some more ideas before my project commences!"

Kumuro entered the library, finding the same table he used yesterday. He placed the books he grabbed from shelves on it and sat down. Hearing noises from another tabled, Kumuro faced a group of people sitting amongst each other. Shiori scribbled some notes on her books, minding her own business. A girl stood up and spoke to the crowd

"Today, I'd like to proudly say that our newest addition, the audio visual booth, will be welcomed dearly."

The crowd clapped for her. Shiori sighed.

"Of course the renovations inside the library gulped up most of the school budget, but it'll be worth the wait."

The girl pointed her fingers to the ceiling.

"Once we dispose many books that were from these renovated areas, it'll be set for next week,"

Shiori stood up, staring at the girl. The crowd stared at her, wondering what she wanted.

"Shiori, what's wrong?" the girl asked.

The crowd then faced each other, giving out opinions to each other.

"Maybe there's something she needed to say?"

"It's probably a bathroom question."

"Well since we all agree on this exciting development, let's end this week's meeting!"

Kumuro stared at Shiori standing there. The crowd walked out of the table, walking away from her. Kumuro snapped out of his daydream and noticed a small book away from him.

"Ooo! A puzzle book!"

He grabbed the book and pulled out his pen. He scribbled on a few pages, making him smile with content. Shirio sighed as she walked away from the table. She strolled through the aisle, walking towards Kumuro. Just as she went past him, her eyes opened widely. She turned around and noticed the scribbles printed on the pages. She frowned at him, and yanked the book off him. Kumuro turned his head, staring at Shiori's face. Shiori blushed, gazing upon his eyes.

"N... No tampering!"

Kumuro blinked at her. He scratched his head, feeling stupid.

"Oh sorry... I had a huge habit of doing that,"

He faced away from her, staring at the shelves.

"With computers, you can edit stuff out so that it doesn't seem like words have been crossed out. I guess books these days will soon become useless..."

She clenched her fist, leaning her body towards him.

"I...I...IDIOT!"

Kumuro turned his head, immediately responding to her anger. Her eyes watered, feeling bad about herself. She turned away from him, hiding her face. She then walked off to another location. Kumuro blinked, trying to make sense of his situation. His face brightened, striking an idea in his head.

"I got an idea for my story!"

* * *

><p>Keima moaned, feeling déjà vu. <em>Damn that Kumuro! Where could he possibly hide?<em> Keima sighed. _Maybe I should take his advice..._ Keima frowned, feeling angered towards submission. _I will not be forced to take any advice!_ Keima wiped the frown off his face and moved his head upwards. He stared at Kanon standing on the stage. Her clothes were different from yesterday. She held her microphone out, smiling at Keima.

"This new song is especially for you! Please listen to it!"

A different song from the speakers played out. Kanon danced and sang to the beat. Keima's eyes opened widely, feeling a strange vibe on his body. _Wha... What's this strange feeling? I have never been moved like this before._ His eyes started to close. _Am... Am I getting sleepy?_ Keima's body slowly leaned to the side. _Is... Is it so good that I'm... falling asleep?_ Keima started snoring, drawing Kanon's attention. Kanon dropped the microphone in defeat. Her eyes watery, drawing tears out. She walked away from Keima, heading for a ledge. Keima opened his eyes, having the sleeping spell broken.

He turned his head facing Kanon, noticing her standing on the ledge.

"No... No one's listening to my song..."

Keima opened his eyes widely. Mini Kumuro appeared in front of him, wearing a judge's clothes. He pointed his mini hammer at Keima.

"For your putrid man slaughter on poor Kanon, I sentence you to a life's worth in hell!"

Keima gasped, feeling very worried. Kanon moved her hand against her head.

"Goodbye cruel world. I guess no one had ever wanted me!"

Keima screamed, dashing towards her.

"WWWWAAAAAAAIIIIITTTT!"

Kanon looked at Keima standing near her. He huffed and puffed to regain his energy. He placed his hands on his heart and gave her a satisfied look.

"I did listen to your song wholeheartedly!"

Kanon stepped off the ledge, pulling out her taser. She jabbed it against Keima, forcing him to scream loudly. He collapsed on the ground, having his body blackened. Kanon frowned at him.

"But you were sleeping!"

Keima slowly raised his body, trying to stand up.

"That's because... Your beautiful song made me fall asleep..."

Kanon blinked at him. He extended his arms out and smiled at her.

"No song had ever made me feel like this. It brought a fine tune to my ears!"

Kanon stared at him for a while. Her faced glowed, having renewed energy inside of her.

"Really?"

She spun around whilst keeping herself from the ledge.

"Oh thank god! I was stressing out because of this! Now I feel much better!"

Keima blinked, feeling confused. She moved towards him, seeing his face up close. Keima blushed, having a weird feeling inside his stomach.

"Can we exchange emails?"

Keima's body shook.

"I... I don't really have friends at school... You're the first person I'd ever talked to!"

_Should... Should I trust her?_ Keima sighed as he pulled out his pen form his pocket.

"Give me your hand."

Kanon blushed as she held her hand out. Keima scribbled on her hand, writing his email address on it. She pulled out her marker and wrote her address on his hands. She pulled the marker away and ran away from him. She waved at him, making his cheek redden further.

"I'll see you later!"

Keima stared at her exiting the roof-top.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

><p>Keima groaned, lying on the seat. The PFP called Keima, beckoning him to take the message. Kumuro glared at him, feeling annoyed.<p>

"Dude, it may be Friday, but can't you keep it quiet inside this library?"

Keima slowly faced Kumuro.

"Look what your suggestion did to me! Not only did I end up being "friends" with this Kanon girl, but now she calls me 96 times a day on my PFP!"

Kumuro's smiled brighten.

"Dude, you got her email address? That's so freaking awesome!"

Keima frowned at him.

"Then why don't you have it and talk to her instead?"

Kumuro blinked at him.

"Then I would just be stalking her..."

Kumuro sighed, facing his notebook.

"At this rate, I won't be able to finish my novel..."

Keima blinked at him.

"What novel?"

Kumuro stood up and walked away from Keima. Keima gritted his teeth.

"Hey! Come back here! I thought you're my friend!"

Kumuro raised his hands up.

"Sorry buddy, but you should attend to Kanon as much as she wants. I need to finish my novel right now."

Kumuro arrived at an unoccupied table and sat on it. He opened his notebook up and pulled out his pen. He scribbled on the pages whilst having his face glowed.

"Maybe this should have pirates in it... Nah... Too weird to implement it..."

Suddenly, his notebook got pulled away. His eyes opened widely, finding his precious taken away. He turned around, finding Shiori clutching his book tightly. Her eyes looked down on his face like an angry goddess. Kumuro whimpered, showing his weakness.

"That's my book you're holding..."

Shiori's eyes widened, feeling surprised. Kumuro held his hands out.

"Please give it back..."

Summoning all of her strength, she frowned at him and shouted.

"You are not allowed to scribble!"

Kumuro blinked at her.

"In fact, you should never be here at all! If the visual and audio booth is formed, people like you will..."

Her eyes opened widely. She covered her mouth and turned away from him, having her cheeks reddened.

"Why... Why did I say the opposite of what... I thought?"

She ran way, retreating to her spot. Kumuro held his hands up.

"My book!"

Kumuro sighed. He then smiled, shrugging off his sadness.

"Who needs books, when I can use my laptop?"

* * *

><p>Kumuro returned to the library, carrying his laptop case. He strolled towards a table and placed the case there. He unzipped it carefully like his life depended on it. He turned on the laptop, waiting for the screen to shine brightly. He smiled as he rapidly tapped on his keyboard. Words zoomed through the line like growing bacteria. As paragraphs formed, he created his first page. He smiled brightly, gazing upon the words he written.<p>

"If I continue like this, I'll get it done in no time!"

Shiori popped her head from the shelf observing Kumuro. She pushed her books against her tightly, feeling nervous.

"I told him not to be here anymore… But... He'ss till here... Has… Has he ever listened to what I said?"

Hearing her talk, Kumuro raised his head up. He remembered all the things Shiori did to him. Shrugging off these memories, he smiled at her.

"Who are you hiding from?"

Shiori blinked at him, wondering if he had payed attention to anything. Kumuro waved his hand back and forth, beckoning her to come here. Like a cautious zebra, she approached Kumuro carefully. She studied his face, looking for any traps being set.

"Do you wanna read what I've written so far?"

Shiori searched for a chair nearby and sat on it. She gazed upon his eyes, admiring something inside him. Kumuro turned his laptop around, revealing the screen to her. She blushed, realising that no one had ever talked this much to her before. She nodded her head and stared at the screen. Her eyes glimmered to the following words printed:

_The book warrior stood in front of the gate, pointing her sword towards the cybernetic marauder. A pile of books stacked up behind the gate like a huge mountain. The marauder pointed his laser rifle at her. She pulled out her glare of the lioness, showing her fury._

_"These books should not be tampered by the likes of you!"_

_The marauder laughed sinisterly._

_"How foolish of you to protect something that will eventually die out? We're only here to extract knowledge from these useless books and preserve them inside our global database!"_

_She gritted her teeth in rage._

_"These books are sacred! Every word! Every page! Every cover!"_

_She charged towards them swinging her sword at him._

Shiori smiled at the laptop, feeling empowered by Kumuro's unfinished story. Kumuro smiled, feeling fulfilled.

"I should thank you for being my inspiration. This story is practically unique, unlike any other stories I have read."

Kumuro stood up, gazing upon the shelves.

"When I first came to this library, it made me realise how lucky I am to work on my novel here! I guess I should appreciate it for giving me little interference…"

Shiori gazed upon Kumuro's eyes, watching them glow like the heavenly light. She stood up, feeling inspired.

"You're right."

Kumuro moved his head, noticing Shiori talking to him.

"This library is a… Wonderful place…"

Kumuro blushed, feeling strange vibes on his arms.

"It protects you from reality, with the fortress of books…"

Kumuro quickly turned his laptop facing him. He tapped his keyboard on the laptop, taking notes from Shiori. He then lifted his head away from the screen.

"You know… We haven't introduced our names yet…"

He extended his arms towards Shiori.

"I'm Muhara Kumuro!"

Her cheeks further reddened.

"Shi…Shiomiya Shiori… Is my name…"

She quickly stood up and walked away from him.

"Ha… Have a nice stay!"

Kumuro blinked at her.

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro sat on beanbags, tapping the buttons on the controllers. On the screen, Keima's samurai pointed his sword against Kumuro's ninja. The samurai charged towards the ninja, waving around his sword. The ninja effortlessly countered every blow. Keima grumbled, thinking about his new annoying friend.<p>

"This has been going on for 4 days now!"

Kumuro shook his head, smiling at Keima.

"If it wasn't for me, she might end up having a breakdown and jump off a cliff…"

Sweat poured out of Keima's head.

"Yeah… Thanks for... that…"

The ninja got knocked on the ground, having his health bar on the screen lowered. Keima continued grumbling.

"The worse thing about it is that she gave me tickets to see her perform on Wednesday night!"

Kumuro screamed like a little girl, forcing Keima to cover his ears. The ninja's head got decapitated, having his health bar empty. Kumuro moved towards him, having his face near Keima.

"Oh my god! How many tickets d'ya have?"

Keima sighed.

"Two… She knew that you have been with me all the time…"

Kumuro squealed with joy.

"This year gets better and better!"

Keima placed the controller down.

"So why did you spend time in the library writing your novel?"

Kumuro face changed.

"Well… Let's just say that ever since I was young, I tried to find ways to unleash my imagination…"

Kumuro gazed in front of the screen, staring at the samurai cheering in joy.

"Everyday, when I was around 6, I spent my time conjuring up possibilities inside my head. I somehow created original cartoon inside my head."

He grabbed the remote in front of him, changing channels. An image of cartoon characters came up.

"The first thing I tried is drawing. I was so bad at it my imagination frowned at me."

The TV showed pictures of two people arguing with each other.

"I then tried acting… but somehow I can't seem to get my voice changing at certain characters…"

It then revealed Kanon performing in front of the audience.

"Over the next nine years before coming to Majima, story writing is the way to go for me. And I've gotten much better!"

He pulled out a piece of paper from a bag near him, holding his arm to Keima.

"You wanna read the first page?"

Keima shook his head.

"I need to complete more games for the people who need me."

Keima pulled out his PFP from his pocket. The screen showed a letter icon with the number "50" next to it. Keima gritted his teeth.

"When will she stop calling me?"

* * *

><p>Kumuro whistled through the school grounds, feeling excited. Oh boy, today's another Wednesday! He though. It felt like last Wednesday's yesterday! Outside the library, he noticed angry mobs causing uproar. He walked towards them, wondering what's going on.<p>

"What happened to the equipment for the audio visual booth?"

"I checked the front office. Shiori was last seen there."

"Shiori? That girl what has never talked?"

"We should find her! We need to get this project done!"

Kumuro opened his eyes, travelling back to yesterday's moment:

_"Today, I'd like to proudly say that our newest addition, the audio visual booth, will be welcomed dearly."_

_Shiori sighed._

_"Once we dispose many books that were from these renovated areas, it'll be set for next week,"_

_Shiori stood up._

_Shiori... I need to find her quickly!_ He ran away from the library, racing across the footpath. The crowd turned around, noticing Kumuro.

* * *

><p>Shiori stared at the old abandoned building inside the school, holding the cart in front of her. She took a deep breath, summoning all her courage to enter inside. She moved away from the cart, opening the door. Inside appeared almost dark, making her a bit frightened. She frowned, not letting fear get the best of her. Leaving the door out wide, she walked back to the cart and pushed it inside. Her body and the cart submerged inside the darkness. She pushed as far as she could to take the cart as far away as possible. The cart got pushed into the wall, forcing Shiori to stop. She released the handles and turned around.<p>

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, trapping her in the darkness. Her body shook in fear, afraid of the dark. She knelt to the ground, surrendering herself to fear. Thoughts boomed inside her mind.

"It's no use."

"I've always been in the dark, trying to call out."

"But no one will be able to hear me."

"If I speak, people will hate me."

"I wish… I wish I have the courage…"

"…the courage to speak up more…"

The door reopened, releasing the light from outside. A familiar figure entered inside, walking towards Shiori. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Kumuro's face.

"Shiomiya-san! Are you okay?"

Shiori blushed. _He… He remembered my name…_

"Mu..Muhara-kun!"

Kumuro smiled at him.

"You remembered my name!"

Kumuro approached Shiori.

"I know what you did with the audio visual equipment…"

Shiori widened her eyes. _Oh no! Will I be in trouble?_ Kumuro placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay. You're only doing this to try and communicate."

Her body shook. _No… It's not true…_ Kumuro gazed upon her eyes.

"I'll help you explain to them! I promise that you won't get punished!"

The lights shined above Shiori and Kumuro, revealing the cart behind Shiori. The two turned around, noticing a group of mobs marching towards them. He pulled his hands off her and faced the crowd. The crowd grumbled at them, expressing their anger.

"I told you that boy will lead us to her!"

Kumuro gazed upon the crowd, showing his courage.

"I can assure you that she did not do this to cause trouble to the school!"

He pointed his fingers at Shiori.

"She had done this because she really wanted-"

"Those books to be saved."

Shiori's voice sounded firm. Kumuro turned around, witnessing a more confident Shiori taking over. The crowd gazed at her, feeling astonished. She frowned at the crowd, mustering up all of her courage.

"I'm… I'm sorry to cause all these problems… But I… I won't allow books to be thrown out. I believe books have their place in this library, and taking one away is like taking a sacred heritage from local villagers!"

The crowd faced amongst each other.

"Wow… She's actually talking?"

"Who knew that she had a big voice?"

The girl standing out of the crowd took a step forward.

"Fine, we'll hold up a meeting about what to do with the books."

She pointed at the cart.

"But first, you should take it back to the library. We're behind schedule at the moment."

The crowd turned away from Shiori and Kumuro, returning to the library. Kumuro approached the cart and pulled it away from the wall. Shiori stared at him, having her cheeks reddened.

"Th… Thank you."

Kumuro stopped pulling the cart and stared at her. He then smiled.

"You're welcome."

He turned the cart around and pushed it out of the building. She followed him out, walking back to the library.

* * *

><p>Keima stood outside the huge dome, staring at Kanon. She waved at him enthusiastically. Keima waved back at her.<em> It seemed like Kanon's very happy today.<em> He strolled towards her whilst smiling at her.

"Keima-kun!"

Kanon clenched her fists tightly.

"I'm gonna perform in front of 10000 people today! This the first time I'll be in a big place doing this by myself!"

She lowered her arms and smiled at him.

"Isn't that great!"

Keima smiled back.

"Yeah… That's good to hear!"

She sighed, having something in her mind.

"It's great that people will come to see me… I don't feel like a nobody…"

She frowned at Keima playing his PFP. Earphones are attached to it.

"You always play your games and not listen!"

She peered behind him, making her face glow brighter.

"Wow! You're listening to my songs!"

Her face blushed.

"Keima-kun is listening to my songs! And in preparation for the concert!"

Keima's hands twitched, feeling embarrassed. Kanon moved her head closer, causing Keima to move his head. He blushed at the sight of her gorgeous face.

"Are my songs good? If they are, praise me!"

Keima slowly leaned his body away from her.

"Praise me! Praise me!"

He turned his head away from him. He gently patted her on her head. Feeling wanted, Kanon closed her eyes and moved her hands closer to her. Her cheeks reddened further. She stood up and ran away from him. She turned her head and waved back whilst running.

"See you there!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro lined up, waiting to enter the dome. A lot of people were in front of them, chatting about the concert. Some sang to Kanon's songs. Others danced to pass time. Kumuro's body were filled with goose bumps. Keima sighed, thinking about Kanon. <em>For someone who annoyed me for the past week, I'm somehow starting to…<em> Keima shook his head, feeling annoyed at himself. _No! This isn't right! I'm not supposed to have these emotions inside me! Hold on! Is this reality's master plans?_ Suddenly, a loud shout startled the crowd.

"What? Kanon's missing?"

A huge uproar occurred. Some argued amongst each other while others cried. Kumuro's eyes widened.

"This is bad Keima! How the hell did that happen?"

Keima widened his eyes, remembering something from Kanon.

_"Katsuragi-kun. Will you promise me to come to this place if I get really scared?"_

_"I… I promise."_

Keima ran out of the line, rushing off. Kumuro watched Keima running away from him.

"Keima buddy! Where are you going?"

Keima rushed through the bridge, arriving at his destination. He saw Kanon standing by the light pole above her. He rushed to her, tending to her calls.

"Kanon-chan, why are you not at the concert?"

Kanon turned around, blushing at Keima.

"Keima-kun!"

Keima sighed.

"Are you afraid?"

Kanon stared at him, feeling more secured.

"Are you afraid that when you want people to notice, you fear that they won't praise you if you somehow screwed up?"

"Yes, yes it is! You knew everything about me!"

Keima dropped a sweat out of his head.

"Well…"

Kanon rushed towards him, clinging onto his body. He widened his eyes, having goose bumps all over his body. Steam poured out of his head. His face reddened like a red traffic light. Kanon closed her eyes, feeling safe.

"Keima-kun! Please stand by me forever! I need you! I need you to face my fears!"

Kanon opened her eyes, gazing upon Keima's glowing face.

"I can't perform at the concert if I don't have you…"

She slowly moved her head, placing her lips on him.

"I…"

Keima's hand's trembled.

"I…"

Suddenly, Keima projected many thoughts inside his mind.

"Holy shit! How did I end up with this "I'm getting a girlfriend by making her feel secure on me" route?"

"This is bad! I'm having 3D girls fall for me!"

"Think Keima! Get out of this situation!"

"The time is now!"

Keima's head glowed, striking an idea inside his mind. He swiftly moved his head away from her.

"No!"

Kanon widened her eyes, feeling worried.

"Are you relying on what people think of you?"

Kanon's hand shook, feeling a different energy inside her body.

"You'll be a nobody to the crowd by doing so!"

Keima frowned at her.

"Stop entrusting to other people like me!"

Keima pushed himself away from her. He turned around, facing Kanon's confused face.

"Your songs… They're excellent…"

Keima turned around and clenched his fist.

"You're more powerful without me! You can shine!"

Kanon's eyes were watery.

"I… I can't… I can't do this alone."

Keima smiled at her.

"You already have done this alone!"

The crowd chanted from the dome, calling for Kanon. Her eyes opened widely, hearing their calls.

"The fans demand you to come. They need you."

Keima sighed.

"I can't have you all to myself! I won't even prevent my friend Kumruo from seeing you on stage!"

Kanon stared at him for a moment. She smiled before turning away from him. She strolled through the bridge, returning to the dome.

"Even though I have only sung for one person so far… I think I can sing for others now…"

She stopped for a moment, making Keima cock his eyebrows. She turned around and charged towards him. Keima widened his eyes, bracing for her gift. Her lips softly touched his, sending new vibes to his body. Keima closed his eyes, experiencing something very different. As Kanon pulled her head away from Keima, he fell on the ground. Kanon chuckled at him, finding him adorable.

"See ya!"

She turned around and walked away from Keima. Keima stared at her, feeling speechless.

* * *

><p>The crowd walked away from the dome, chatting excitedly amongst each other. Kumuro jumped his way out of the dome, feeling empowered by the concert. Keima followed after Kumuro.<p>

"This is so awesome! I've never been so happy in my life!"

Kumuro spun around in circles, waitng for Keima to catch up.

"She's the best idol in da world!"

Keima stared at him.

"No... She's not an idol."

Kumuro blinked at Keima.

"She... She isn't?"

Keima sighed, having his face blushing.

"She's now shining by herself, becoming a star."

Kumuro smiled at him.

"You're right! She's gonna have the world at her fingertips!"

Keima and Kumuro strolled away from the dome.

"Let's go back to my place! You can stay over for the night!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey there! I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When love strikes...

Kumuro stared at his book called "Dr Faustus", listening to Kodama. Kodama lifted up his own copy, speaking in English.

"Hell hath no limits."

Kodama strolled towards Keima

"Nor is it circumscribed."

Kodama frowned at Keima, noticing him spending his time on his PFP. He sighed, having to deal with him.

"Katsuragi, please translate this sentence."

Keima placed his head on the ground.

"I think they just seemed to be cleverer if they just obeyed my commands..."

Kumuro gasped, feeling worried as usual. Kodama slammed his fist on the desk with rage.

"You think you can do whatever you want by answering correctly! Huh?"

Keima sighed.

"No... Is there a problem?"

Kodama gritted his teeth. A loud knock came from the door, drawing everyone's attention to a female student. Her eyes were protected by her thin stylish glasses. Her short black hair pointed outwards. Kodama turned away from Keima and held his hands out.

"Ah! We have ourselves another new student here!"

Kodama strolled towards her. Keima lifted his body up and continued playing his PFP.

"Can you tell the class your name?"

The female student smiled.

"I'm Kitsuki Amika!"

Kodama pointed an unoccupied seat near Chihiro.

"You can sit there, Amika-san!"

Amika nodded her head as she strolled through the desks. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Keima. His shiny brown hair glowed from the bright fluorescent light. His eyes were manly – as calm as the sea. His fingers stretched covering the buttons. Her cheeks blushed a bit as she sat on the desk. She tilted her head, noticing Chihiro holding her hands out.

"I'm Kosaka Chihiro."

Chihiro smiled at her. Amika smiled back as she shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

The class bell rang, signalling the start of lunch. Many students stood up and left the building. Chihiro stood up and face Amika.

"You wanna come sit with us?"

Amika smiled again.

"I'm just gonna hang here a bit longer. I'll be there."

Chihiro blinked. She then turned away from her.

"We'll be at the top of this building."

Chihiro left the class. Amika gazed upon Keima, crying on the desk. Kumuro approached him, wondering why he's sad.

"What's wrong buddy?"

Keima sniffed.

"I'm sorry..."

Kumuro blinked.

"What for?"

Keima turned his head facing Kumuro.

"You still call me the capturing god, right?"

Kumuro cocked his eyebrows.

"I've never called you as such. Why's that?"

"N... No matter what I do... I can't..."

Keima moved his PFP for Kumuro to see.

"I can't capture that!"

Kumuro stared at the screen. Feeling an uncontrollable urge, he giggled at Keima.

"Is this what you're whining about? That crappy game called "Sora's Artistic Journey"?"

He fell on the floor, laughing out loud.

"Why bother playing something that you'll never be able to complete due to shitty bugs?"

Keima glared at him, having renewed energy.

"You..."

He stood up from the desk and pointed his fingers.

"How dare you mock me?"

He raised his fist up high.

"I'm gonna prove to you that I can capture this girl, no matter how many bugs this game throws at me!"

Keima ran away from Kumuro, leaving the class. Kumuro stopped laughing and stood up.

"Hey buddy! Wait up!"

Kumuro chased after him. Amika stood up and left the classroom empty. Kumuro ran through the corridors, searching for Keima. _How did I lose track of him? He couldn't have run that fast._ Suddenly, he bumped into a tall grim-looking student. He took a step back, gazing upon the bully's body. His eyes glared at Kumuro.

"Why did you block my way, punk?"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Sorry about that... I was kinda in a hurry..."

Next to the bully are tall gruesome thugs clenching their fists and punching their own hands.

"Isn't he that follower of otamegane?"

"We got ourselves some great treats!"

Kumuro smiled at them.

"Well I'll be going now, so if you excuse me-"

Suddenly, the bully threw a punch at Kumuro's face. From a huge blow, Kumuro's body got pushed to the ground. The bully frowned at him, gritting his teeth.

"I don't like the smile on your face!"

The thugs advanced on him, blocking Kumuro from escaping. Kumuro lifted his body up, trying to recover from his aching head. The thugs pulled him up, levelling him to the bully.

"Guys, can we talk about this? I mean it wouldn't be good if your mothers see this happening..."

The bully glared at Kumuro, feeling somewhat offended.

"What did you say about my mum?"

The thugs grinned at Kumuro.

"I think he called your mum fat!"

"You should bash him up for that!"

The bully clenched his fists.

"You're gonna regret saying that shit to me, you LIMEY OTAKU BASTARD!"

"All of you, stop!"

The thugs turned their head, noticing Kusunoki standing behind them. Kumuro moved his head, facing her.

"Attacking a defenceless person... That's not something a real men would do!"

Kumuro's eyes glimmered. Kusunoki's flawless long black hair flew to the left, feeling the gentle cool winds being blown. Her glaring brown eyes reminded him of a strong samurai from one of his video games. Her arms were folded side by side, showing her seriousness. Kumuro smiled, having his cheeks reddened. The thugs chuckled, finding her funny.

"Seems like we got another person to play with..."

Her face continued frowning at the thugs.

"I wouldn't bother fighting against the likes of you low life scum! You're lucky I'm letting you go now, so you better get out of here now!"

The bully slowly advanced towards Kusunoki.

"She has a huge voice for a mere girl... Let's see if she can talk to this!"

The bully pulled out his baton and pointed it at her. He charged towards her, drawing his baton away. Kusunoki grinned sinisterly. She spun her body around, lifting her leg up. Her feet smashed his head, forcing his body to plummet on the ground. He dropped his baton as it flew away from him. His body twitched in agony, sending fear upon the thugs. The bully cried from his pain.

"Owie! My head!"

Kusunoki lowered her eyelids.

"Leave."

The group of thugs ran away from her, causing the chattering students nearby to stare at her.

"Hey it's that captain, Kusaga-san!"

"I remember Kusaga Kusunoki!"

"She's so beautiful on TV!"

Kumuro smiled at her, admiring her looks. Kusunoki noticed him standing in front of her. Her eyes opened widely, causing her cheeks to slightly redden. She then frowned at him.

"Why are you still standing here for?"

Snapping out of his daydream, Kumuro's face went pale.

"Thanks for saving me back there,"

Kumuro strolled passed her, resuming his mission. She grabbed his arm, locking it tightly. Kumuro struggled like a rabbit caught in a trap.

"Oww! Oww! Oww!"

Kusunoki glared at him.

"Why did you let those men push you around?"

Kumuro poured tears out of his eyes.

"Wh... Why are you doing this? Didn't you save me just then?"

Kusunoki gritted her teeth.

"It's guys like you the reason why low life creeps are made!"

Kusunoki released him, making him collapse on the ground. Kumuro turned around, admiring her hair. She turned away from him and strolled through the corridor.

"You make me sick! I never wanted to see you again!"

* * *

><p>Keima sat on a bench, having a notebook and pen next to him. He tapped many buttons on his PFP.<p>

"Damn that Kumuro jerk! I'll show him!"

He lifted his notebook up, scribbling circles, lines and words on the pages. He then placed it down and continued playing his PFP. Amika hid behind a tree, admiring his looks from afar.

"Wow... He's so... fascinating..."

His glasses shined from the sun light. Amika pulled her camera out, taking snapshots of him.

"This specimen will definitely be added to my collection!"

She placed her camera away and pulled out her notebook. She opened it and scribbled a few notes on a fresh page.

"Subject... Number... 3. Personality..."

Amika hummed, trying to think.

"Mysterious will do..."

She gazed upon his hair, making her blush.

"I wonder how I should approach him..."

Keima lifted his head and faced Amika. She gasped, moving her face behind the tree. Keima scratched his head, figuring out her motives.

"Why are you behind a tree?"

Her body trembled, having her cover blown. _What should I do? This is too soon for me to interact... No... This is a perfect opportunity to conduct my experiment._ She moved out of the tree, revealing herself. Keima studied her face carefully.

"You're that new girl I assume."

Amika smiled with joy.

"You're very intelligent!"

Keima blinked at her.

"Uh... Thank you."

Amika slowly approached Keima, staring at his PFP.

"Watcha doing?"

Keima turned his head away, giving attention to the PFP.

"Trying to find a route out of the loop..."

Amika stared at the book lying near Keima. Her face glowed, having her heart filled with joy.

"I love drawing these kinds of diagram!"

She moved her head, facing Keima. She lowered her eyelids, realising that he's more focused on his PFP. Kumuro ran towards Keima, waving his hands at me.

"Keima buddy! I need your help!"

Keima sighed. He lifted his head facing Kumuro. Amika blinked, wondering why she's feeling ignored.

"What is it?"

Kumuro stood near Keima and Amika.

"I need your galge gaming skills to help me!"

Keima rolled her eyes.

"Why do you need it?"

Kumuro blushed, having something in his mind.

"Well... There's a girl I like..."

Kumuro lifted his head up, noticing Amika stand next to him. He smiled and waved at her.

"Hi there! I'm Muhara Kumuro!"

Amika glared at him.

"Hi..."

Amika faced towards Keima.

"So what are you doing after school?"

Keima grinned sinisterly at Kumuro.

"So you came back, begging for my help..."

Kumuro sighed.

"I'm sorry that I made fun of you because it's sad of you to even attempt something nearly impossible... Now will you help me?"

Keima glared at him.

"Fine... But I'm telling you, 2D girls are not the same as 3D girls, so don't take my words as an absolute solution."

Keima stared at the PFP. Amika glared at Keima, feeling angry.

"So who is it you like?"

Kumuro lifted his eyes, staring at the sky.

"Um... Kasu... ka... Kusa... nogi?"

"Kasuga Kusunoki, am I correct?"

Kumuro nodded his head. Keima grinned sinisterly.

"You're in for a tough time. She's the captain of the girl's karate club and the successor to the ancient Kusaga's life and death martial arts temple."

Kumuro murmured.

"Well she can fight well..."

Keima chuckled.

"The only way for you to win her heart is to eventually fight her to the death!"

Kumuro's eyes twitched.

"Umm... Isn't there another way around this?"

Keima shook his head.

"This is most likely the only way..."

Keima lifted his head from the PFP.

"However... You could also try being her pupil, but good luck making that happen!"

Keima turned his head, noticing Kumuro running away. Keima shook his head.

"Oh Kumuro, you fool..."

Amika folded her arms, tapping her feet impatiently.

"Are you done yet?"

* * *

><p>Kumuro laid his body down, bowing down to Kusukoni.<p>

"I wish to be your pupil, captain!"

Kusunoki blinked at him.

"You're..."

Kusunoki turned away from him, folding her arms.

"This is the girl's club. Go find the men's karate club!"

Kumuro took a deep breath.

"I... I've been inspired by your scolding..."

Kumuro smiled.

"I want to become stronger and defend myself (and those who can't help themselves) against the unjust..."

Kusunoki closed her eyes and grinned.

"Is that so? You make it sound so simple..."

She wiped the grin off her face and turned around.

"Do you honestly believe that you can master something like this so easily?"

Kumuro sighed.

"I've seen many people training hard..."

Kumuro slowly lifted his head up.

"But I know that if I stick to one thing and keep going, I will achieve something seemingly impossible!"

Kusunoki's eyebrows twitched, feeling a strange aura emitting from Kumuro's body.

"What's this? This feels..."

She turned her head away from him.

"I don't have time to teach beginners..."

Kumuro's head brightened, striking an idea.

"I'll do odd jobs as well!"

Kusunoki blushed to Kumuro's glowing face. She strolled away from him.

"Your face creeps me out... I'm gonna fix everything you have as unnecessary, starting tomorrow!"

Kumuro stared at her hair, causing him to blush. He sighed, feeling pleased.

* * *

><p>Amika sat on the bench, having her body near Keima. She gazed upon Keima's face, watching him spend time with his PFP. <em>He's almost everything I had ever dreamed of... The only thing wrong with him is his lack of attention to me... No matter... this won't take long...<em>

"So... What are your hobbies?"

Keima lifted his head up, frowning at her.

"Why are you still here?"

Amika blushed, gazing upon his eyes.

"Well..."

She placed her hand near her cheeks.

"I want to get to know you better..."

Keima looked down, staring at his notebook.

"If you really want to, why don't you start helping me?"

Amika blinked.

"Umm... How?"

Keima lifted the notebook up.

"I need you to write everything down so I can record every single possibility."

_Should I help him... Or not..?_

"I'll do it!"

Amika smiled as she snatched the notebook from him. She pulled out her pen, ready to take notes down. Keima faced his PFP, resuming his mission. She sighed, feeling unwanted. Suddenly, Kumuro ran towards him.

"I did it! I got in!"

Keima sighed as he lifted his head up.

"You got in what?"

Kumuro stood near Keima.

"I became Kusunoki's pupil!"

Keima blinked at him.

"That... That's impossible..."

Kumuro closed his eyes.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna try and get to know her better!"

Kumuro stared at Keima's PFP, studying the screen.

"Dude, stop playing that while you can!"

Keima gritted his teeth.

"Now you're just rubbing it in..."

Keima faced away from him.

"I still have more possibilities to unlock, so get ready to face humiliation when you see me out of this loop!"

Kumuro stared at him.

"I'm gonna go now..."

Kumuro turned away from Keima.

"I'll see you later."

Keima's hands trembled, feeling angry. Amika frowned at Keima, feeling more impatient.

* * *

><p>Kumuro arrived at the training room, carrying a broom and a bucket of water with him. His martial arts uniform rested neatly on his body. He moved to a spot and placed the bucket down. Using the broom, he swept the floor. <em>Even though I've been at it for a few days now, he thought. I'm starting to get a hang of this special training. Maybe I have a chance to become powerful...<em> The floor sparkled clean, creating reflections of the ceiling. Kumuro nodded his head as he lifted up the bucket and carried the broom and bucket to another room. He opened the door blocking him, revealing Kusunoki.

His eyes glowed, admiring her hair. She hugged the cat gently, smiling at it. The cat nudged her hands, showing affection to her. Her eyes glimmered, causing Kumuro to blush. He smiled, feeling a heart-warming presence from her body. She slowly turned around whilst gazing upon the cat. Her eyes opened widely, noticing Kumuro witnessing her shameful act.

"Wha-wha... Mu-Muhara?"

She twisted her body around, holding the cat away from her.

"This... This isn't..."

She stood still, feeling embarrassed. She then glared at him.

"I was gonna get rid of it, so don't get any ideas!"

Her face changed, gazing upon Kumuro's face. His face glimmered, emphasising his soft face. His eyes looked like the cat she was holding. His blushes caused her to blush back. She growled at him, feeling angry.

"Why are you showing me that?"

She punched Kumuro in the face, causing him to push back. He collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain. He slowly stood up, enduring the pain given. She stormed out of the room, entering the balcony. She held her hands out, holding the cat over the building. She glared at it, despising it for giving her weird feelings. Kumuro stared at her, wondering about the fate of the cat.

"Weak things like you are unnecessary! Thanks to you, that smiling weirdo witnessed something that should never happen!"

She clenched her fists.

"I'm gonna change that face of his with a few blows when I'm done with you..."

Kumuro's hands trembled. She pulled the cat away, preparing to throw it out.

"Be gone! Don't ever come here again!"

Kumuro's eyes widened. Kusunoki hastily jerked her arms around. She huffed and puffed, relieved to see her troubles gone... until she lowered her head. Her hand still grasped the cat. The cat purred at her, feeling excited. Her cheeks reddened, feeling humiliated.

"Wha... Why won't you GO?"

She commanded her arms to throw the cat out. They however stood still, refusing her orders. She gritted her teeth, feeling weak.

* * *

><p>Kumuro and Kusunoki faced each other, kneeling on the ground. She glared at him, generating her anger towards him. Kumuro glared back, feeling concerned for her.<p>

"Captain. I know why you're feeling like this..."

Kusunoki clenched her fists.

"State your reason..."

Kumuro nodded his head.

"You're going through something that you've been repressing for a long time."

Kumuro and Kusunoki exchanged silence to each other. Her mouth then opened.

"And what makes you think of that?"

His eyes glimmered.

"Everyone has some secrets that they wanted to hide... Our secret desires that are considered as unacceptable."

He pointed at the cat standing next to her.

"Your desires are cute and weak things!"

He pointed at his face.

"And somehow, you are interested in my face."

She faced away from him, feeling ashamed.

"Then..." Having her voice breaking up. "What... Should I do?"

Kumuro raised his fist up.

"You should embrace your desires!"

Kusunoki blushed.

"Em… Embrace it?"

Kusunoki slammed his fist on the floor.

"Are you out of your mind? Why would I embrace something that a warrior doesn't really need?"

Kumuro lowered his fist.

"If you continue like this, your urge to embrace it will spin out of control, and it may take over you for good."

Kusunoki's eyes widened.

"You… You really think that could be possible?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"However, if we feed your desires with something small like this one…"

He pointed his fingers at the cat.

"Then it won't be enough to satisfy them enough for you to suppress it."

Kumuro moved his body near her. Kusunoki blushed, watching his face up close. Her body formed goose bumps.

"I got the perfect something to feed your desires…"

Her voice trembled.

"Wha… What would that be?"

He smiled at her. His voice sounded gentle, like a talking cat.

"How about a date where we both wear cute clothing?"

Kusunoki stared at her for a while. His eyes twitched, feeling stupid. _Nice going Kumuro. That's really subtle of you!_ She punched him with all her might, sending him flying towards the wall. His body got smashed into it as he collapsed to the ground. She stood up, clenching her fists.

"That's the dumbest idea ever!"

Kumuro tried standing up, groaning in pain.

"Man… Three times already…"

He gave her a sad look. His eyes were watery. Tears were shed form his eyes. Kusunoki's eyed watered in reaction. She gritted her teeth, feeling angry at herself.

"You're right…"

She faced away from Kumuro and folded her arms.

"I feel like I'm submitting to its will… I'll do what I must."

* * *

><p>Keima sat on the bench at the park, playing his PFP. Amika groaned at him, standing next to him.<p>

"You're playing your games on a Sunday? And it's the same game from yesterday?"

She turned away from him, folding her arms. _After a few days, my man of my dreams had turned out to be some lifeless otaku whose priorities are only to his games!_ Kumuro strolled towards Keima. His woolly beige cardigan covered his brown turtle-neck shirt. His black pants stood out, having Keima drawn to it. Keima blinked at Kumuro's pants.

"What's with these clothes?"

Amika turned around, staring at Kumuro. Her heart pumped quicker, feeling breathless. Her eyes shimmered. She blushed to Kumuro's well groomed hair. Kumuro smiled at her, noticing her colourful dress.

"You're looking nice today."

Amika faced away from him, covering her cheeks

"Th… Thank you."

_This feeling…_ _I can't believe it… All along?_ Kumuro's head faced Keima.

"I'm on a date. I wanna see what you think of it."

Amika's hands trembled. _Oh no… This can't be happening to me… What did I do to deserve this?_ Keima moved his head, studying his cardigan.

"It's good enough for your date to beat you up many times over."

Kumuro chuckled.

"Well actually, she wanted to do this because she wanted to suppress her love for cute and weak things."

Kumuro turned away from Keima and strolled towards the city streets. He then lifted his thumb up.

"Wish me luck!"

Amika sighed, staring at Kumuro's. _He's the one... I... I must do something!_ She moved her legs, following after Kumuro.

"So you decided to go after Kumuro now?"

She turned her back, glaring at Keima.

"So now you talk to me!"

She charged towards him and kicked him in the face.

"You Otaku jerk!"

He flew off his chair, collapsing on the ground. She stormed away from him. Keima stood up, grumbling in pain.

"Stupid 3D girls..."

* * *

><p>"Let's get this straight Muhara. This isn't a date! It's a cure to that 'desire' I must stop once and for all!"<p>

Kumuro strolled beside Kusunoki, gazing upon her. Her eyes were bewitched by the elegant silky-soft white dress. She looked down, blushing at her dress. Her hands were tied back, feeling nervous.

"But why do I have to wear this? Isn't it fine to just wear my school uniform?"

Kumuro shook his head.

"If you really want that desire to go away forever, we have to make sure they receive something that will prevent it from reappearing again."

His face reddened, admiring the vulnerable look on her face.

"Besides, today's Sunday."

Her hands trembled from her fears.

"Th... This is embarrassing! I feel like everyone's looking and laughing at me!"

Passing boys stared at her, admiring her looks. Amika followed Kumuro, blending within the crowd. Kumuro placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous! Everyone admires your looks because you look cute!"

Kumuro smiled at her, causing Kusunoki to further redden her cheeks. They stopped moving, staring at each other. She frowned at him and kneed him in the groins. He moaned as he fell on the ground. She repeatedly kicked him, unleashing her anger.

"Stop creeping me out like this!"

Amika held her hands out, feeling worried for Kumuro.

"Kumuro-sama!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro's eyes glimmered, staring at a video game case.<p>

"Wow... The new expansion for Regolia came out!"

He then hugged it tightly.

"I can't wait to try this with my lovely pyromancer!"

Kusunoki glared at him, folding her arms and tapping her feet.

"Why are we at this video games store?"

Kumuro turned around, staring at Kusunoki. He then scratched his head.

"Oh sorry... I haven't been around this city for long."

He then smiled at her.

"Perhaps you can take me to where ever you want."

Amika stood behind Kumuro, blushing at him.

"Even though he has similar interests to that Keima jerk..."

Her eyes glimmered.

"He's such a gentleman..."

* * *

><p>Kumuro stared at Kusunoki, witnessing her grabbing a handful of tapes inside a sports store. She stacked it on top of each other, forming a tower.<p>

"How many will you buy?"

Kumuro sighed.

"Maybe I should be the one choosing places..."

* * *

><p>Kumuro and Kusunoki strolled through the games arcade. Kusunoki glared at him.<p>

"Why are we going to this place?"

Kumuro pointed at a machine.

"I think there's something there you might like."

Kusunoki moved to it, studying the machine carefully.

"What does this do?"

Kumuro smiled.

"Well... You tried to hit as many lobsters as you can before time runs out."

Kusunoki blinked at it. She then smiled, feeling excited.

"Wow. You really have found a common ground for our interests."

She grinned whilst grabbing a hammer near her.

"But this machine is no match for my karate skills! The Kasuga style is also good on preys!"

The lobsters slowly crawl out if their hiding spot. She quickly swung her hammer, bashing up a lot of lobsters. Kumuro shrugged as he stood near another machine. The machine hollered "New high-score!", revealing the number "728".

"It seems like I have the new high-score, Muhara."

Another machine called out, drawing her attention. Her jaw dropped as she noticed Kumuro scored 802 points. She clenched her fist, facing the machine. She bashed the lobsters hard with her hammer, denting their shape. Kumuro stood near Kusunoki, watching her trying to win again.

"Maybe it's best if we go now..."

"Not until I beat your high score!"

Kumuro sighed.

Kumuro and Kusunoki sat on the swings, watching the bright orange sun go down. Amika hid behind a tree, staring at the two. Kusunoki sighed, feeling down.

"I... I don't understand... It doesn't feel right..."

Kumuro sighed too._ I thought this date would turn out well..._ _But... It doesn't feel like a date... I wonder what's missing..._ He turned his head facing her.

"Maybe something's missing... Can you think of something?"

Kusunoki sighed, staring at the ground. She then heard a chattering noise from the opposite side. Her eyes widened as she pointed at them.

"This... Let's do that Muhara!"

Kumuro stared at the couples. His face blushed. The two couples stared at each other, licking their ice-cream together.

"Oh Sammi! You're so naughty!"

"It feels good though, Kikki!"

Kumuro's heart thumped.

"I'll... I'll get the ice-cream."

He slowly stood up and walked towards the ice-cream stall. _Oh god, I've never been this far!_ _I... I could end up kissing... No... This is too soon! It's my first date! How could I ever think that far when it's my first date!_ Amika's body trembled, watching Kumuro holding out a note near the stall. _Oh no! This is the part where the two will be together!_ _I'm such an idiot! Why did I miss my chance on something I rarely noticed? _Kumuro returned to his seat, holding out the ice-cream. He held it out, levelling it to his and Kusunoki's face.

"This... This feels awkward..."

"I... I know..."

They stared at the ice-cream.

"We better do this quick... Before the ice-cream melts..."

They slowly moved their head towards the ice-cream. Their tongues slowly popped out, bracing for a lick. Kumuro's hands shook. Kusunoki frowned at him

"Stop shaking... Muhara..."

"I... I can't help it!"

Amika gasped, having her eyes widened. Kusunoki and Kumuro slowly licked the ice-cream and blushed together. _This is awesome!_ _An indirect kiss!_ Her eyes gazed upon Kumuro's pleased face. _W-wait a minute! Why am I letting myself do this?_ _How does this make these "desires" go away?_ _I'm... I'm actually giving the desires what they want!_ _Muhara tricked me... Didn't he?_ With bitter rage, she pushed the ice-cream away, causing it to splatter on the ground. Kumuro stared at Kusunoki, noticing her face changed.

Why did you stop?"

She gritted her teeth, pushing him away. He fell on the ground and graoned in pain. She stood up and pointed her fingers at him.

"You just wanted to make me fall for you, didn't you?"

Kumuro's body trembled, feeling scared. She pushed her feet on his stomach, making him gasp for air.

"You think you can try something funny on me, when I now figured out your plans! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kumuro grabbed her feet, lifting her leg up. She hopped, trying to regain balance. He slowly raised up from the ground, glaring at her.

"I may have wanted a date with you..."

He gently placed her feet on the ground.

"But there's another reason..."

Kusunoki's body trembled, feeling a different energy.

"Then... What reason is that?"

Kumuro gazed upon her eyes.

"You were trying to rip your body in half!"

Kusunoki cocked her eyebrows.

"How so?"

Kumuro pointed his hand at Kusunoki.

"A part of you always like cute and weak things! By rejecting that part, you're making yourself weaker than you've already been!"

She gritted her teeth, feeling annoyed.

"You're not making yourself stronger by elimination your 'weak self'...you're trying to destroy something that has been a part of you!"

"Shut UUUPPP!"

Her fist flied towards him. Kumuro held his arms in front of his face, deflecting a blow. Her eyes widened, having her body shook.

"Is this your strong self? Are you really strong without your weak self?"

Kusunoki turned away from him, feeling humiliated. Kumuro sighed.

"Who are you trying to impress in the end? Those who appear strong?"

Her eyes were closed, shedding a few tears.

"These bullies like the ones you saved from me are weak on the inside, wanting to make themselves look tough and hiding their true weak selves. Do you really want to be like these dirt bags forever?"

Kusunoki knelt on the ground.

"I... I'm a man!"

She wiped the tears off her.

"I am no longer a woman!"

Kumuro sighed. He walked towards a garden, pulling a flower from the garden. He ripped the stems off, showing only its face. He walked towards her and placed it on her head.

"You're not a man... You're an awesome fighting girl who likes cute things."

Kusunoki blushed, having her hands feeling the flower. Kusunoki faced Kumuro, noticing him smiling at her.

"It's the girl I like better than others. You are unique form other girls I've met!"

Kusunoki stared at him, feeling a warm vibe from him. She shouted at him.

"Are you crazy? How can cute and strong go together?"

Kumuro took a step back, trying to avoid her wrath.

"Well you know cats? They seemed cute, but they mercilessly hunt mice down as part of their instinct!"

She glared at him.

"Why are you comparing cats to humans?"

"Don't you get it? Just by looking at the cat proves how you don't have to sacrifice one thing in order to gain another!"

A cat slowly walked near Kumuro, patting its head on his legs. Kusunoki blushed, watching the cat purring. A mouse crept by, trying to avoid the cat. The cat turned around and hissed, chasing after it. Kusunoki watched the cat dashing away. She then faced Kumuro and sighed.

"Well... Maybe you're right..."

She turned away, walking away from Kumuro. Kumuro stared at her hair glowing form the sun.

"Do you… do you think we could go out together?"

She stopped moving, making Kumuro shiver. Instead of showing anger, she turned around and smiled at him. Kumuro blushed from the sight of her glimmering cute eyes.

"I would love too... if only you're in the same year as I am..."

She turned away from him, leaving the park. Amiki's eyes glowed, feeling victorious. _Thank you kami-sama! I will redeem myself and make him fall for me!_

* * *

><p>Kumuro strolled towards Keima, finding him at the same spot. He sat on the bench near him and stared at the falling sun.<p>

"I kinda had a fun half-date today. Sadly, it turned out that she and I weren't really meant to be..."

Kumuro sighed.

"I guess I should wait before another girl comes to me..."

Keima laughed sinisterly, staring at the glowing screen on the PFP.

"I did it..."

Kumuro turned his head, staring at Keima.

"I broke out of the loop..."

Kumuro widened his eyes.

"You actually got to the ending?"

Keima laughed loudly, hollering like a lunatic.

"And you thought it would never happen! Well guess what? I, the capturing god, laugh at your disbelieving face!"

Kumuro blinked at him. Keima stood up and laughed more.

"Who's laughing now?"

Kumuro sighed.

"Just show me the ending..."

Keima stopped laughing, adjusting the glasses.

"Fine fine."

Kumuro stood behind Keima, peering at the PFP. Keima smiled evilly.

"This is it. I can see the ending!"

Keima pushed the button. Suddenly, the screen shows the starting menu with strange words written. Keima's eyes widened with disbelief. Kumuro covered his mouth, feeling something coming out.

"I'm sorry buddy but..."

Kumuro dropped on the floor, rolling around and laughing out loud.

"WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?"

Keima gritted his teeth in rage. A fiery aura ignited his body as he raised his arms up high.

"I, the capturing god, will not be defeated by more mere bugs! I shall prevail!"

Keima returned to his seat and stared at his PFP. Kumuro stopped laughing, pulling himself from the ground.

"Dude, you really are sad..."

He turned away from Keima, finding Amika standing near him. He smiled at her.

"Hey there!"

Amika stuttered.

"H-h-hi th-there."

She gazed upon his eyes, blushing at her.

"So... You wanna hang out?"

Kumuro placed his hands on his head.

"Well... It's getting a bit late."

"Maybe you show me around this place. I'm new here."

Kumuro chuckled.

"So am I, so I may not be able to show everything around..."

Kumuro and Amika strolled together, leaving Keima behind.

* * *

><p>Keima sat on the bench, crying in pain. The nightlight shun on his miserable body. A few crows circled around him, laughing at him.<p>

"This… This is all I can do Sora…"

A shadowy figure emerged out of the tree, staring at Keima. It pulled out its bubble wrap, trembling in fear. It spent its time popping each bubble whilst staring at Keima's saddened face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is the 3rd chapter installed. I hope you enjoy Kumuro as much as you've enjoyed how Keima has to deal with reality. I know there might be some disappointments in terms of Keima not having to help the girls. Rest assured! Next chapter will definitely force him to do just that! If you want any requests on Keima, Kumuro, and any other characters, or if there are some inaccurate detailsportrayls of characters in theese chapters, and the upcoming chapters, please don't hesitate to ask me. Send them through either the reviews or the PM to me. I will reply to you as soon as I can!**

**Nevertheless, hope you enjoy this chapter, and this series!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rainy Days of Gloom

**The following chapter contains some use of racial slurs (particularly Lebanese stereotypes). This is not meant to offend any Lebanese in anyway, but only used as a gag material. I apologize to any Lebanese people if it's still wrong for me to use stereotypical terms.**

Keima sighed, placing his hands on his chin. _After going through all of the possibilities... It turns out that it will never be. I'm sorry Sora! _Kumuro sighed, staring at the window. The window revealed grey clouds creeping towards him.

"Mondays are always gloomy!"

Amika turned her head, smiling at Kumuro.

"Kumuro-sama, don't worry about what day it is."

Kumuro turned around, noticing Amika sitting behind him. Her face glowed like a small sun shining around.

"Just think about everyday as a day you like the most, and you'll get through them more quickly!"

Kumuro smiled back.

"You're right!"

Amika closed her eyes, showing him her blushing cheeks. Kumuro turned around, noticing Keima laying his head on the desk.

"Keima buddy. Is there something wrong?"

Keima groaned.

"I feel depressed."

Kumuro rolled his eyes.

"Are you going on about that crappy game again?"

Keima sulked, thinking about it.

"Sora... I'm sorry..."

Kumuro sighed.

"I heard that it's gonna rain today. I guess everyone's feeling the gloom..."

Kumuro turned around. He saw Chihiro staring at her small pink bag. She sighed, having her mind drifted off. He took a closer look at the bag.

"What's that you got there?"

Chihiro noticed Kumuro, snatching her bag and hiding it underneath the desk.

"None of your business!"

Her glare forced Kumuro to turn around. Nikaido entered the room, getting ready to begin her lessons.

* * *

><p>Keima sulked on the bench, covering his head with his arms. Kumuro sat next to him, watching the clouds darken.<p>

"It's gonna get heavy..."

Keima stood up, walking away from Kumuro.

"I'm going home..."

Kumuro stared at him drifting off at another direction. Suddenly, a boy screamed, catching Kumuro's attention. He saw a little student surrounded by a group of bullies. The little boy cowered against the bullies, feeling alone and vulnerable. Kumuro walked towards the group, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Hey weirdo, what's with that girly DVD?"

The little boy growled at one of the bullies.

"It's not mine! This is for my little sister!"

One of the bullies kneed him down, making him collapse on the ground. The DVD dropped on the ground, lying near him. The bullies laughed at him.

"Seems like this fag's trying to lie to us!"

The bullies advanced on him, kicking him senseless. Kumuro gritted his teeth and shouted at them.

"Leave that poor kid alone!"

The bullies turned around, laughing at him.

"Hey, it's that follower!"

"This kid must be with him!"

"Let's leave them so they can have their alone time together!"

The bullies jeered as they walked away from the boy. Kumuro moved his body near him, finding bruises on the boy's body.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

The boy glared at him. He raised his body up, picking up the DVD, and move away from Kumuro.

"Leave me alone!"

Kumuro watched the boy running away from him. Drops of water pelted to the ground, making Kumuro sigh.

* * *

><p>Keima drudged through the ground, reflecting by himself. <em>Am I... Am I really the capturing God? Or have I been a fraud all this time?<em> His body budged into Amika, falling on the ground. They both exchanged glares with each other.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Why don't you look up next time, Otamegane?"

Keima gritted his teeth at her.

"Just what dya think you're doing here anyway?"

Amika pointed at Chihiro.

"She's trying to confess to this guy here."

Keima turned his body, having his cheeks red at the sight of Chihiro's smile. His body trembled at the sight of her arms held out, revealing a pink bag. The tall boy pointed at his body, feeling dazzled. _What... What atrocity is this? What world would let a girl pursue a boy of her dreams? _He formed a picture of a burning building inside his mind._ If something like this got included, the company who made it would burn in hell!_ The clouds boomed with thunder, drawing attention to Amika.

"Seems like the rain's here..."

Amika pulled out an umbrella from her bag, opening it up. She placed it above her head before drips of water pelted onto Keima. Chihiro turned away, looking down. She strolled past Amika and Keima, having Keima's heart thumping slowly. He turned around and watched her walk away in defeat. She turned her head, revealing her saddened face. Her eyes were watery, forcing Keima to sympathise with her. After gazing upon Keima's face, she turned away and retreated.

* * *

><p>Keima stared at the window, watching the rain pouring down. Kumuro followed Keima's actions, feeling depressed. (Keima) <em>I... I had never seen Chihiro like this... <em>(Kumuro) _This boy... I can't believe some people would do something like this..._ (Keima) _I guess strong people have moments of weakness..._ (Kumuro) _I need to do something about it. I feel that he's been alone all his life..._ (Keima) _Why am I thinking about this? I'm not supposed to get involved with reality!_ (Kumuro) _If I find him again, I'm gonna use everything in my powers to help him... _Chihiro entered the room, grabbing Keima's attention. She stared at Amika and sighed.

"Amika-chan..."

Amika stared at Chihiro, watching her take her seat.

"About yesterday..."

Chihiro took a deep breath.

"What you saw... Was uncool..."

Amika placed her hands on her back.

"Even though I tried my best into my confession... I got rejected effortlessly..."

Keima stood up, wanting to say something. _I don't like to do this, but somehow, reality had desperately asked me a favour..._ Suddenly, Chihiro's face changed, shrugging off her depression.

"Oh well, on with the next guy!"

Keima's eyes widened. His jaws dropped. Amika blinked at her, pulling her hand away.

"If you think about it, the head captain of a soccer club has a lot more standards than I do..."

She lifted her head up.

"I guess this is just like many confessions I made..."

She pulled her phone out.

"You see, when I think "Oh, he's so cool!", I ended up confessing to him out of the blue..."

She moved her phone near Amika's face. Amika gazed upon a picture of a boy.

"What dya think of this person?"

Amika hummed, taking her time.

"I'd give him a 7. That hair looks ugly!"

Chihiro blushed.

"But his face does look cute, eh?"

Amika nodded.

"I suppose so."

She closed her eyes, smiling.

"Oh love, how dull the world would be without you?"

"That's not love..."

Chihiro opened her eyes turning her head. Keima's body enveloped with the shadows, forming a demonic figure.

"A heroine's love is a lot heavier than yours! Immediately forgetting it and changing... is very ridiculous!"

Chihiro gritted her teeth. She jumped out of her desk and growled at him.

"What's up with you, Otamegane?"

Kumuro turned around, noticing Keima exchanging glares with Chihiro.

"This doesn't concern you!"

"Shut up! Give me back my concern!"

Kumuro broke a sweat from his head.

"What did you do this time, Keima?"

Keima's head were focused on Chihiro, watching her blink at him.

"Concern? What were you concerned about?"

"You've never done any hobbies, you've never worked hard on anything you liked to do, you call people unfavourable names, and when you open your mouth, you whinge and moan about getting boys to like you without wondering why!"

Keima pointed his fingers at her.

"It's people like you who stink of reality! That's-"

"You."

Chihiro glared at him, folding her arms. Feeling a strange aura, his anger died out. His mouth was open wide, feeling vulnerable. Kumuro lifted himself from his chair, staring at Keima. Her shouts caused Keima cowering in fear.

"You're always in your "Go Home" club, you always say shit to people, and you've now been whinging and moaning about some game I don't even want to know!"

She pointed his fingers at him, making him get on all fours like a wimpy dog.

"Do you think you're that self-righteous, you LOW LEVEL COCKROACH GUY?"

Keima ran away from her, leaving the classroom. Kumuro's eyes watered, feeling sorry for Keima.

"Chihiro-san, was it really necessary to say something like that to him?"

Chihiro turned around, glaring at him.

"Shut up follower! You know it served him right!"

Keima crawled through the corridors, running away from his problems. Many students outside stared at him. _Even after I've done reality a favour, it chewed me up and spat me out like an ungrateful child! Well that's it! Reality can go screw himself and jump off a cliff! I'm through with him!_

* * *

><p>Kumuro entered the cafe, holding a pile of game cases in his arms. Mari entered form the kitchen, greeting Kumuro. He greeted back, smiling at her.<p>

"How's Keima going?"

Mari sighed.

"He's still in his room..."

Mari turned around, facing the kitchen.

"I'm starting to worry a lot. He hasn't been to school for a few days now. The teachers are complaining about his absence."

Mari faced Kumuro.

"Is there something going on at school?"

Kumuro shrugged.

"Whatever it is, I'll try and get him out."

Kumuro walked passed Mari, walking to Keima's room. The door sealed tightly, preventing any trespassers from access. Kumuro knocked on the door, trying to get Keima's attention.

"Hey there, Keima buddy! I bought some games for you to play."

A note flew from the door slips. Kumuro picked it up and read it. _Go away! I need not to see anyone!_ Kumuro sighed.

"I know you're sad from that fight the other day. Can't you at least talk to me about this?"

Another note flew by as he picked it up. _You're disturbing my game time!_ Kumuro sighed again, feeling defeated. He walked away from the room, walking past Mari and leaving the cafe.

"I'm sorry... I... I seemed to fail..."

* * *

><p>Kumuro held his umbrella, protecting his body from drips of dangerous water. He gazed over yonder, walking through a crowd of people. Some were drenched in the rain, feeling depressed. Others held their umbrella above them, smiling with no worries at all. A tear dripped form his eyes, thinking about Keima.<p>

"I thought that being someone's friend means that you can help people get better after something bad happens to them..."

Kumuro sighed, thinking about Keima's impervious prison.

"But I... I can't do anything about Keima..."

He lifted his head up, reading the sign saying "Aioki games and videos galore!"

"Maybe this shop will cheer me up..."

He entered the shop as he shrunk his umbrella. He strolled through aisles, checking out new titles. His head faced the counter, seeing the boy (the one he saw at school) handing a DVD case to the cashier. The cashier smiled at the boy.

"Luckily, I saved a copy of this for you!"

Kumuro peered at the DVD cover, noticing the title "Card Catcher Hitomi". The boy placed a note on the bench and smiled at him, feeling thankful.

"You really are the best, Mr Toushi!"

The cashier swapped the note for a few coins. The boy placed the coins inside his pocket. Pleased to see the boy filled with joy, Kumuro walked towards him, holding his hands out.

"Hey there!"

The boy turned around. He widened his eyes, hiding the case.

"You!"

He ran away from Kumuro, escaping from him.

"Wait up!"

Mr Toushi watched Kumuro chase after him. Kumuro grew his umbrella and held it above him. He suddenly stopped moving, noticing the boy surrounded by the same bullies.

"Hey look, it's that gay poofter again!"

"I wonder what he's got inside this time!"

The bullies pushed him around, forcing him to drop the case. Kumuro marched to the bullies, taking action for the boy.

"Stop it!"

The bullies stared at Kumuro.

"What do you have against this poor boy here?"

Instead of answering him, the bullies laughed at him.

"I can't believe this fag needs his boyfriend to defend her all the time!"

Kumuro gritted his teeth, feeling insulted. The bullies turned away, jeering with each other. Kumuro turned around, noticing the boy running away. He turned his head, glaring at Kumuro.

"Why do you keep giving more problems to me?"

Kumuro's eyes watered, feeling powerless.

* * *

><p>Kumuro stared at the blackboard, ignoring the rain outside. His eyes watered, traumatised by yesterday's outcome. He placed his head on the desk and covered his head. His arms were wrapped around it, attempting to soothe his sorrows. Tears poured out, wetting the desk. <em>Why... Why can't I do anything? Why doesn't anything I do make things better for people I choose to help? Why are they still sad? Why won't they let me help them?<em> Chihiro stared at Kumuro, feeling a bit anxious. Ayumi sat on a desk nearby, looking at Chihiro. Amika's eyes watered, feeling concerned for him.

"Poor Kumuro-sama... That Otamegane hasn't talked to him for ages..."

Chihiro stared at Keima focusing on his PFP.

"I doubt that's what he was crying about."

Her voice started trembling.

"Well... I don't think I'm the one to blame anyway."

Chihiro faced Ayumi, giving her a concerned look.

"I'm not that mean, right? That Otamegane started it anyway!"

Ayumi hummed to herself.

"Katsuragi... Is that depressed, huh?"

Amika stared at Ayumi, noticing her cheeks slightly redden.

* * *

><p>Keima laid his body on the ground, feeling his body numb. His stomach growled, demanding Keima to take drastic measures. Many people stared at him whilst walking passed him. Keima stared at the ground, having his final moments at his school. <em>After trying to rebel against you reality, I'm the one who's about to be on my knees... Well played reality... Well played trying to force me into submission... Well played proving your superiority...<em>

"Enough of this... Stand up..."

Hearing the voice, Keima slowly raised his head up. His eyes widened, catching glimpse of Ayumi crouching near him. Her shiny brown eye glimmered brightly from the shining sunlight. Her short black hair, smooth as silk. Her gentle smiled forced Keima blushing.

"If you sleep in a place like this, I'll run you over."

She stood up, straightening her body.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you..."

He lifted his head up, studying her body.

"A... Ayumi…"

She blushed as her hands moved closely. Her body trembled at the voice of Keima saying her name. She reacted by pushing her feet to his face. Keima groan in pain, rolling his body over. Footmarks were printed on his face. She turned her head away, checking if anyone was close by.

"Ple... Please don't call me Ayumi..."

Keima's voice croaked.

"So... What are you going to say?"

Ayumi turned around, facing him again.

"Oh yeah... I heard you got into the fight with Chihiro."

Keima tried standing up whilst fixing his glasses.

"I..."

He stood up from the ground, facing Ayumi.

"I'm not fighting with her."

Keima turned away, trying to walk away from her. His mind questioned itself about Ayumi. _Why... Why would she want to help me? Yes... I did say some stuff to her... And I cheered for her at the race...but... could she..._ His body collapsed on the ground, feeling low on energy. He gasped, feeling his stomach growing angrier. Ayumi walked towards him, taking a closer look.

"You... You hungry?"

Keima continued groaning, feeling breathless. Ayumi dragged his body, taking him somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Keima sat near Ayumi on the stairway, holding a fruit box and a piece of omelette soba bread. He stared at her facing away from him. She locked her legs tightly using her arms.<p>

"This is my secret stash of calories, so eat up while you can..."

Keima chewed on the bread, tasting the delicious sauce made fresh. Ayumi faced Keima, asking him a favour.

"Please make up with Chihiro..."

Keima blinked at her.

"You know... Chihiro's a good friend of mine."

Keima faced away from her, lowering his eyelids.

"Then please, by all means cultivate that friendship you have with her from now on..."

Ayumi shouted at him with anger.

"I don't mean that!"

She sighed, facing away from Keima. He gulped the last piece of the bread before sucking on the straw from the fruit box.

"You see... When I heard that Chihiro said some bad things to you, I had a bad feeling about it..."

Keima turned his head, feeling confused.

"Why did you have a bad feeling about this?"

Ayumi blushed, being taken by surprise.

"Umm... Well... Why is that...?"

She kicked him in the head, making his body fall flat on the ground. Keima groaned from his pain.

"I'm really a punch bag, aren't I?"

Ayumi scratched her head.

"Umm... Sorry about that..."

She stood up, helping him stand up again. Ayumi smiled at Keima, causing him to blush again.

"One more thing… It's our turn to clean the classroom... Don't forget to come."

Ayumi ran away from him. He continued staring at her, trying to make sense of his situation.

* * *

><p>Kumuro sat on the table, staring at the shelves. Usually he would continue with his novels... But his mind was filled with sorrows and worries. Shiori sat at her desk, having a handwritten notebook and a pen lying on the desk. The notebook titled "Affection in Space". She sighed, showing concern for him. <em>Poor Muhara-kun. I wonder what's going on in his mind.<em> She sighed, pointing her eyes at the ceiling. _If this world have invented telepathy, I would know right away about his thoughts, then I can help him overcome these problems he beared._ She slowly moved her eyes away. Her eyes widened, noticing Amika sitting next to Kumuro.

Her eyes widened in shock. _Wha... Who's this girl? I've never seen her before!_ Her face blushed at the sight of her glasses shining. Amika placed her hands on Kumuro's shoulders, making Shiori blush more. _No... It's can't be..._

"What's wrong, Kumuro-sama?"

Shiori lifted a book nearby, covering her face. _Are... Are they really that close?_ Kumuro sighed.

"Hey there..."

Shiori slightly lowered her book. _Oh wait. He's not referring to her by her first name... Unless... No. I shouldn't get any ideas..._ Amika stared at his saddened face.

"Is this about Keima not talking to you?"

Kumuro shook his head.

"It's..."

Amika nodded her head. _This is the perfect time to get closer! Maybe I could ask him out soon! No... Wait... This is a bit soon... Is it?_

"Go on..."

Tears flowed from his eyes

"It's about yesterday... and a few days ago... I tried helping this boy... He seemed to get teased a lot... But this boy..."

Kumuro sighed.

"He keeps rejecting me."

Amika awed at him, giving him affection.

"I never knew how much of a Samaritan you are..."

Kumuro took a deep breath.

"I... I just wish he would let me... then I can make things better for him..."

"Listen..."

Kumuro turned around, facing Amika.

"This isn't really your fault. If that boy doesn't want you help, then he might either be too scared to get help, or he fears that more problems will be caused if he gets help from you. Even then, he's foolish not to accept your help."

Kumuro smiled at her.

"I guess you're right... You know what will cheer me up?"

His face glowed, making Amika blush. _Is this..? No, it can't be... It's too soon! Is it..?_

"Wha... What is it?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"Shiomiya-san."

Amika blinked at her.

"What."

Kumuro pointed at Shiori, causing her to hide her face with her book.

"I'm gonna go talk to her now..."

As Kumuro got off his seat, Amika gritted her teeth in rage. She glared at Kumuro standing near Shiori. _Who the hell is this "Shiomiya" girl? I didn't calculate that Kumuro-sama has another girl! _Kumuro waved at Shiori, smiling at her.

"Hey there!"

Shiori blushed, feeling more nervous than before. _Wow... This has been very long since that incident... Is he here to... no... I think he just wanted to talk to me._

"So watcha doing at the moment?"

He gazed upon her notebook, noticing the title "Affection in Space".

"Oh I see... You're writing a novel like I've been doing!"

Her body trembled, feeling embarrassed. She quickly pulled her notebook off the desk and stood up.

"I... I have to give this book back..."

Kumuro blinked.

"Any particular reason?"

Shiori slowly nodded her head.

"Well... This book is... written by a friend of mine... And she wanted me to read it."

Shiori walked away from Kumuro.

"Have a nice stay!"

Amika smiled sinisterly, tasting victory. _What am I worried about? Even if she liked him, she has no chance against me! Now he's all mine..._ Amika walked towards Kumuro, having her arms on her back.

"So... Is there anything else that will cheer you up...? Something... Physical?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I must help this boy now!"

Amika dropped her jaws, feeling disappointed. He raised his fists up, having renewed determination.

"I don't care if he rejects my help or not! It's clear that he needs someone's intervention, and I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing!"

Kumuro ran away from Amika. Fumes exhaust out of her head.

"K—k-k-kk-ku-mu-kk-kk-k-kk-kumu-ro-k-k-k-k..."

* * *

><p>Keima and Chihiro stood inside the classroom. Her hands grasped onto a mop and a dustpan. His hands carried a broom. They both exchanged stares, filling the room with silence. Keima clenched the handle tightly, expressing his anger. <em>Oh reality. Now you're trying to force me to do your bidding by using this girl? Just how much more will you do to prove your point?<em> Chihiro gazed upon Keima's eyes, picturing him getting killed by a giant spider. _Ayumi told me that she's doing training today and asked me a favour. Seems like she's more cunning than I thought..._ She closed her eyes, disgusted to see his face.

"I have nothing to say to you!"

Keima faced away from her.

"Well same to you..."

He lifted a chair up, moving it to another location. Chihiro opened her eyes and stared at him. Her cheeks slightly redden. She then sighed.

"Well actually, I have one thing to say..."

Keima stopped, being caught by surprise.

"I don't think I'm sorry... Even though calling you a cockroach is a bit much..."

Keima turned his head, feeling more puzzled. She quickly turned away from him, whistling. _Chihiro... Is she being..?_ Keima shook his head. _No no no. This is just my imagination. There's nothing between us, and I have nothing to do with real girls!_ Suddenly, a picture of Kanon appeared in his mind, making him face away from Chihiro. _Dammit! Why is this girl appearing now? Why can't I forget that moment? _Chihiro's eyes widened. Swiftly, she dashed to Keima.

"Otamegane! Duck!"

Keima's body submerged below the window, hiding beside Chihiro. The two popped their heads, staring at two handsome boys standing next to the classroom. They chat about baseball and chicks, laughing loudly. Keima turned his head, staring at her blushing face. She lowered her head and sighed. Fumes of affection exhausted out of her head.

"He's so cool, Yuuta-kun..."

She placed her hands on her head.

"I wonder if I can get a little closer to him somehow... His birthday's coming up soon..."

Keima blinked at her. Chihiro is pretty much out of her mind right now...

"I'm looking for a good present for him... but..."

Keima chuckled, holding his glasses.

"Foolish girl! If you were to fall for someone like that Yuuta guy, you wouldn't really have that problem."

Keima moved his head closer.

"I will ask you this: What does he like? His personality? Hair colour? What hobbies he has?"

Chihiro's eyes widened.

"Your approach will be based on those things."

Chihiro faced away from him.

"I don't know! I just got to know him recently..."

Keima closed his eyes, smiling.

"To capture your partner without research... Is almost suicidal."

He held his hands out.

"It's like going through a minefield while skipping naked!"

Chihiro turned her head, facing Keima.

"What's your point?"

Keima grinned sinisterly.

"I never neglect to do some research. Therefore, I can get my confessions in every time."

Chihiro giggled, placing her hands on her lips

"That's just game talk anyway."

Keima stood up from the ground.

"So what if it is just game talk? Have you ever confessed and succeeded before?"

Chihiro blushed, staring at Keima.

"Well..."

She leaned on the desk nearby, facing away from him.

"Who cares about that?"

He placed his hands on his glasses, facing away from her.

"To group me together with failures of the gaming world or the real world... Is Idiotic!"

Chihiro turned around, pointing her fingers at him.

"BIG TALK FOR SOMEONE WHO HAS NEVER BEEN IN LOVE BEFORE!"

She gripped his shirt, trying to lift him up.

"Have you ever gotten close to real girls before?"

Keima blushed, seeing Kanon standing away from him. His body ended up standing on the bridge at night. She turned around and charged towards him. Keima opened his eyes widely, bracing for her love attack. Her lips softly touched his, sending those awkward vibes to his body. Keima closed his eyes, wanting to forget the incident. He opened his eyes, noticing Chihiro staring at him. He faced away from her, trying not to think about Kanon.

"I guess not..."

She shook his body, making his head feel dizzy.

"I can't believe it! That was a lie! Oh my god! Who's that girl? Who's the one you were with?"

Chihiro turned her head, noticing the students staring at her and Keima. The two duck down.

"Be quiet now..."

Chihiro's whisper sent Keima in shivers. Her face changed, forcing him to look up.

"If you have been in love... Tell me."

Keima widened his eyes.

"Tell me what to do... Tell me how to make successful confessions!"

Keima's eyes watered. _Reality... Are you really desperate for my help?_

* * *

><p>Kumuro strolled through the streets, finding the Aioki shop. <em>In order for me to somehow help this poor boy, I guess I have to find someone he trusts first.<em> He spotted a sign above the open door as he entered through. He walked through the aisles, staring at Mr Toushi waving at him.

"Hello there! You must be the boy form yesterday."

Kumuro walked towards him, waving back. Mr Toushi smiled at him.

"Say, are you a friend of Ichigou?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I'm actually from his school. Do you know where I can find him?"

Mr Toushi shrugged.

"I don't really keep addresses when pre-ordering, but he comes here every day and chat to me."

His left eyebrow lifted up.

"Say, is there something you need from him?"

Kumuro sighed.

"Well I just saw him getting bullied, and I tried helping him."

Mr Toushi sighed.

"So you must be the 'follower' guy Ichigou was crying about. He was depicting you as an outcast he doesn't want to be with when they mentioned you."

Kumuro sighed.

"I have ideas I can try to help him, but so far, he still rejects me..."

Mr Toushi shook his head.

"All I can say that he will see you as some contagious disease for a long time, so it will be hard for you to gain his trust..."

Toushi's eyes focused on Ichigou, making Kumuro turn around. Ichigou gritted his teeth, feeling angry.

"Why do you keep following me?"

Mr Toushi sighed.

"Listen kid, he's not here to make your life hell."

Ichigou ignored him, glaring at Kumuro.

"Ever since you arrived, you always make things worse than it already has been! What do you want from me? Tell me!"

Kumuro shed a tear form his eyes.

"I... I just want to help you."

A river of tears poured out, making Ichigou lift his eyebrows up. He lifted the pressure on his gritting teeth, reacting to Kumuro's sad face.

"But... You just keep pushing me away. It makes me sad when people like you won't let me help."

Kumuro wiped the tears off his face. Ichigou sighed.

"I... I didn't realise... Then tell me? How are you going to help me?"

Kumuro's lips waned.

"Do you have friends at school?"

Ichigou shook his head. Kumuro nodded his head.

"Then I can help you get more friends, so you won't have to feel left out."

Ichigou blinked at him.

"How?"

Kumuro pulled out his PFP, showing him an image of anime girls.

"There's a fan club in here. Maybe it's a good start to meet new friends."

Mr Toushi smiled, feeling joyful.

"Wow! This guy has a really good mind!"

Ichigou frowned at him.

"I don't need to join a club to make friends!"

Ichigou left the shop, making Kumuro and Mr Toushi sigh.

"Well... This kid is a bit stubborn... Don't worry too much about him."

* * *

><p>Keima stood behind the blackboard, pointing at the image of a boy. Surrounding the boys were six circles. Chihiro sat on a desk, placing her hands on her cheeks. She stared at Keima's face, drawing her attention away from the blackboard.<p>

"Okay, since we decided to pull back for now, next step is to create perimeters between you and Yuuta."

He turned around and wrote different words in each circle.

"We first create events that have nothing to do with love..."

He crossed out the words and wrote "love" inside each circle.

"... And then gradually change them into love!"

He faced Chihiro, noticing her staring at him. He frowned at her, feeling ignored.

"Did you get anything I said?"

Chihiro snapped out of her daydream, straightening her back upright.

"Ah... Sorry..."

Kumuro entered the classroom, walking towards Keima.

"Dude, why are you still in here?"

Keima turned around, grinding his teeth.

"Stop interrupting my lessons!"

Kumuro cocked his eyebrow.

"What lessons?"

Chihiro faced Kumuro, smiling at him.

"He's gonna help me succeed in my confessions?"

Kumuro turned his head, facing Chihiro.

"What confessions?"

Keima shouted, pointing his hands at the door.

"GET OOOUT!"

Kumuro frowned, feeling pushed out.

"Geez, I thought we would be hanging out as usual..."

Kumuro turned away from Keima, leaving the classroom. Chihiro sighed, feeling sorry for him.

"Do you have to be mean to your friend?"

Keima adjusted his glasses.

"I'm only concerned with helping you out..."

Kumuro strolled through the corridors, gazing over yonder. _Why did I have to pick a friend who will always treat me like a jerk? Oh well... I can always come to the library..._ Suddenly, he stopped moving, seeing Ichigou standing in his way.

"H... Hey there?"

Ichigou sighed.

"I thought about yesterday... So tell me more about this place I can go to?"

Kumuro stared at Ichigou's face, feeling a bit confused. He smiled, shrugging off the confusion.

"After school, I'll take you there."

* * *

><p>Kumuro and Ichigou entered the room, noticing many people sitting amongst each other in a circle. Each held out figurines of their favourite characters. Ichigou blinked at the crowd, feeling uneasy.<p>

"I'm having second thoughts about this..."

Kumuro placed his hands on Ichigou's shoulders.

"Don't worry! You'll fit in fine!"

Suddenly, a tall grim-looking thug stood behind them. Feeling the shivers, Kumuro and Ichigou turned around, having their bodies shaken.

"I remember this guy..." Ichigo's voice trembled. "H-h-h-he's form our sch-school, right?"

Kumuro gulped. The thug glared at the two, revealing his angry red eyes. He reached his arms out, preparing his attack. Suddenly, his face changed.

"Oh my god! There are actually Majima High students who love Hitomi!"

Kumuro and Ichigou blinked, feeling bewildered. The thug hugged them, squeezing their bodies with affection.

"I'm so glad that I'm not the only one!"

Kumuro and Ichigou suffocated, crying out for air. Feeling embarrassed, the thug released them and scratched his head.

"Sorry about that... It's just that you guys were from my school!"

The thug smiled.

"I'm Heihachi!"

Kumuro smiled.

"Like Heihachi from the Dakkon series?"

The guy called Heihachi laughed.

"Do you play that game?"

Kumuro smiled.

"I have a whole collection of them."

Heihachi nodded his head.

"So what drove you to come here?"

Kumuro hesitated.

"Well... I wanted to help this guy, Ichigou, find more friends who like Card Catcher Hitomi!"

Heihachi crossed his lips.

"So... You don't really like that show?"

Kumuro shook his head.

"I kinda liked it. I watched it when I got bored."

Heihachi let out a heart-warming laugh.

"Well you should watch all of the episodes! It'll blow your mind!"

He pulled his thumb out, holding it upwards.

"Any fan of Hitomi is a friend of mine."

Kumuro and Ichigou nodded his head. Ichigou then spoke out

"Hey, do you know the most famous quote?"

Heihachi nodded his head.

"I sure do!"

Ichigou and Heihaci held their arms up high.

"I, the card catcher, shall prevail!"

They high-five each other, smiling with joy.

"This is so much of a classic quote!"

"Come! Let's go join the others!"

Kumuro, Hehachi and Ichigo strolled together, chatting amongst each other.

* * *

><p>Chihiro crouched near Keima, placing her hands on her cheeks. She gazed upon his eyes, blushing at the sight of his glasses glimmering. Their bodies were covered by the umbrella, being protected by the rain. He pointed his hands at a sheet of paper on the ground whilst talking about an "attack-plan". He lifted his head, glaring at her.<p>

"Are you listening?"

Chihiro sighed.

"Ah, sorry..."

Kumuro strolled towards Keima, holding his umbrella up. Both Ichigou and Heihachi followed him, carrying their umbrellas with them.

"You wanna come with us today?"

Keima growled at Kumuro, feeling annoyed.

"Can't you see that I'm helping Chihiro out?"

Kumuro sighed.

"Sheesh! You're sounding like Chihiro's boyfriend!"

Keima's cheeks blushed. Chihiro's hands trembled.

"Don't say something like that! Just go on with those new friends of yours!"

Kumuro sighed again.

"Why do you have to be moody all the time?"

Kumuro strolled away from Keima, letting Heihachi and Ichigou follow suit.

* * *

><p>Chihiro sat on her bed, watching a news reporter on TV. She hugged her Miffy doll close to her while pyjamas. She sighed, watching the reporter pointing at raining cloud icons. She picked out a remote near her. She pushed a button on it, making the screen reveal an image of Kanon. Chihiro sighed, pushing the button again. A tall man pointed his gun at a bleeding victim, smiling sinisterly. The screen changed again, revealing three contestants staring at a huge picture of a fire truck. She pushed a different button on the remote, making the screen go black. She lifted herself of the bed, placing the remote near the TV.<p>

Chihiro walked towards a bookshelf, picking up a yearbook. She flipped through the pages, revealing a picture of Keima. Kumuro's voice resonated inside her mind. _You're sounding like Chihiro's boyfriend!_ She strolled towards her desk, holding her yearbook out. She picked her phone up and pushed a few buttons. A picture of Yuuta appeared on the phone screen. She looked at the pictures of Keima and Yuuta, admiring their looks. She sighed, thinking about tomorrow. She placed the book on the desk, leaving the pages open. The screen changed, revealing a list of her friends' names.

Chihiro pushed a button on the phone repeatedly, highlighting the words "Tereda Miyako". She pressed the green button and placed it near her ears.

"Hey there Miyako-chan."

* * *

><p>Keima laid his body on the bench, staring at the clear sky. <em>Today's not going to rain eh? Seems like a good day for Chihiro to confess.<em> He sighed, thinking about her. _However, she doesn't seem to take anything serious. Real women... How I don't really know them..._ Suddenly, Chihiro appeared in front of him, holding out a paper bag.

"Hey there! I got you some pork buns from 7-11!"

Keima slowly lifted his body, letting her sit down.

"You do know that you're confessing today, right?"

Chihiro slowly opened the bag.

"More importantly, let's eat them while they're hot!"

He pulled out a notebook sitting near him, holding it out.

"I wrote your lines, so you better study them hard!"

His eyes widened, noticing Chihiro handing a pork bun to him.

"Feeling hungry, capturing god?"

Keima sighed as he placed the notebook away. He snatched it off her as he faced away from her. Chihiro took her time munching her bun. Keima took a huge bite off it, trying to eat it as quickly as possible. After finishing the bun, she turned her head facing Keima and smiled.

"I heard that a new Chinese restaurant opened up. You wanna go there together?"

Keima shook his head.

"We got a more important task at hand. After finishing the confession, our project will be finished."

Chihiro crossed her legs.

"About that, I don't think I wanna do this anymore..."

Keima widened his eyes.

"If you think about it... I don't think I really liked him after all... So let's ditch this and-"

Keima threw his notebook down, feeling angry.

"I worked hard to make this happen for you, and you're giving up now?"

Chihiro swiftly stood up, glaring at him.

"Did I actually force you to help me out?"

"That's not the problem! I have met many people who are different, yet they gave it their all!"

Keima moved his head closer.

"Can't you at least be a bit serious?"

Chihiro's eyes watered, forcing her to shed a tear.

"I… I admit it…"

Keima's eyes shifted, feeling a bit concerned.

"I don't have any talent, I'm not really pretty, my friends all shine brightly, but I… I can't shine like everyone."

Chihiro closed her eyes, blocking the tears from escaping.

"Even if I'm serious, nothing good will happen!"

She pushed him away, moving away from him. She then stopped, glaring at the ground.

"I may as well be care-free forever!"

Keima's eyes widened, watching her walking away from him. Images of Ayumi and Kanon appeared in his mind, reminding him of their sorrows in the past. Ayumi sat on the ground, trying to mend her leg. Her saddened face and her cries from her pain forced him to shed a tear. Kanon stood on a ledge, moving her hand against her head. _Why… Why now? Why am I seeing this?_ Keima sighed, feeling stupid of himself. Tears poured out of Kanon and Ayumi's eyes, facing Keima. They shouted at him, speaking at the same time.

"Why? Why did you hurt her?"

Keima shed a tear, wanting the girls to disappear. He wiped the tears off his face as the girls vanished from his mind.

"I'm not gonna screw up anymore!"

Keima ran from the bench, chasing after Chihiro.

* * *

><p>Kumuro and Ichigou strolled together, looking forward to another day. Ichigou smiled brightly whilst holding a figurine.<p>

"These friends of mine will be pleased to see this!"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying this right now."

Suddenly, they stopped, facing the bullies. They laughed at Kumuro and Ichigou. Ichigou trembled with fear.

"Well well well. It seems like that poofter's showing his doll to his boyfriend!"

"Looks like the gay couple are having a good time together!"

They laugh sinisterly, forcing Ichigou to run away. Kumuro held his arms, making him open his eyes widely.

"You don't have to run. Trust me."

Kumuro released his arms. Ichigou stared at him, noticing his face filled with conviction. Kumuro marched towards him, glaring at them.

"What's your problem throwing insults at that poor kid and I?"

The bullies continued laughing.

"Hey look! That's follower's defending his girlfriend!"

"Don't piss him off! He'll use his poofter arm to bash us up!"

Kumuro clenched his fist. _I'm sorry, but you asked for it!_ Striking a punch at a bully's face, he sent him flying away. Ichigou's eyes widened, being caught by surprise. The bully collapsed on the ground, crying in agony.

"Owie! That bastard punched me!"

Blood poured out of his nose, forcing him to cry. His friends gritted in rage.

"You little piece of shit! You're gonna get it now!"

The bully charged at him, throwing their arms at him. Kumuro held his arms out, deflecting their blows. Using his might, he slammed the bullies into each other, knocking them to the ground. The crying baby opened his eyes widely, feeling fear from Kumuro's vengeful face.

"What kind of Otaku are you?"

The bullies ran away from him, leaving the baby behind. The baby slowly stood up, pointing at Kumuro.

"You're gonna pay for this! I'm gonna bring all of my friends, and all of my brothers, and all of my sisters, and all of my cousins, and-"

"Dude, why are you speaking like a Leb?"

The baby gritted his teeth.

"Shut up! You're so gonna pay now!"

The baby ran away, leaving Ichigou excited.

"Wow! How did you hit those bullies hard?"

Kumuro smiled, facing Ichigou.

"Let's just say that a friend of mine and I had helped each other out… But violence will never solve any problems…"

Ichigou giggled.

"Then why did you use it?"

Kumuro shrugged.

"I guess reasoning only works on those who do have a brain…"

Ichigou laughed loudly.

"Man, you're so funny!"

Kumuro turned away, continuing to walk.

"We better get going now! I think we're late!"

* * *

><p>Keima strolled through the pier, staring at a huge stationary ship. He held an empty bag that used to carry pork buns. <em>I hope Chihiro's right there. I need to set things right once and for all!<em> Noticing a huge plank leading to the main deck, he placed the bag inside a nearby bin and climbed aboard. He gazed upon Chihiro standing far away from him. She held her hands on her umbrella and the rails tightly, gazing upon the open sea. She sighed, feeling depressed. Trying to grab her attention, he dashed towards her.

"Don't jump!"

Chihiro screamed whilst being tackled on the ground by Keima. She lifted her body up, trying to find who pushed her. Her eyes widened, seeing his face. He placed his hands on his head, staring at her.

"I thought you're gonna jump off."

Chihiro gritted her teeth.

"Like hell I would!"

She stood up and walked away from him, climbing through the stairs in front of her.

"Why did you follow me?"

She turned around, shooing him off.

"You don't like me, right?"

"I just came here since I felt worried!"

She stopped moving at the top of the stairs, blushing her cheeks. She then frowned at him.

"Just don't worry about me, okay?"

She pointed at him.

"You and I already know that I'm just an half-ass girl."

She started walking around back and forth, swinging her umbrella around.

"Besides, it's better if I just hang loose and try not to do anything serious!"

Keima climbed through the stairs, trying to reach her.

"Listen, if you weren't in love after all, why chase after a guy?"

Chihiro stared at Keima. Drips of rain started pelting onto the ship. She sighed as she lifted the umbrella up.

"In the end, I realised that I'm just looking for someone that shined…"

She turned away from him.

"When... When I longed for him, I felt like I'm shining along with him… Guess that makes me naïve…"

Keima slipped under Chihiro's umbrella.

"Sounds like it!"

Chihiro barked at him.

"Get away from me!"

Keima stared at her.

"But it's now raining!"

Chihiro turned away from him.

"What… What I was thinking… Was that we were alike… For you who's been playing games all the time, escaping from reality… I thought you would understand how I feel…"

Keima's eyes watered, feeling sorrow from her.

"But you absolutely don't…"

Keima sighed.

"When I first arrived at this shitty world, I expected everything from it. It turned out that it not only ignores some of my suggestions, it also mocks me for hearing my calls…"

He smiled, thinking about something else.

"But I don't feel disappointed about myself…"

Chihiro moved her head, staring at his glowing eyes.

"Because I don't need to follow anyone to shape into the person I am today…"

He turned around, gazing upon her.

"You're the only person controlling your own body. No one else can tell you what you can or can't do!"

She lowered her umbrella, frowning at him.

"That's bullshit! If I really wanted to shape my body, I wouldn't be an idol like Kanon-chan by now!"

Keima nodded his head.

"It's up to you to decide, Chihiro!"

Chihiro swung her umbrella at him, making him collapse.

"Don't' call me that! It's impossible!"

Keima tried standing up.

"Even though I though you're bland, you're the most independent girl I know so far!"

Chihiro's eyes widened.

"You can say shit to people without giving a damn, and you're the only one who can knock me down hard."

Chihiro swung her umbrella again, sending Keima on the ground.

"I would've shined if I could!"

He stood up again, smiling.

"The only problem is your way of thinking. Just stop thinking it's impossible. You'll be fine."

Her body trembled, feeling nervous.

"N… No matter what I do, I'll always be…"

She lifted her umbrella above her, preparing to strike again.

"I'll always be bland!"

Keima quickly placed his hand on her shoulders, causing her to blush. They both stared at each other.

"How about..." Keima's voice trembled, causing him to blush. "How about going around town and finding something that will make you shine?"

The rain stopped, letting the sun shine on Keima and Chihiro. Frowning at him, she smashed the umbrella on Keima's head, causing him to collapse again. She closed her eyes, turning her head away.

"Fine! But only if you don't touch me again!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Chihiro strolled through the streets. Chihiro faced away from him, staring at windows she passed by. Keima sighed, staring at his drenched PFP. <em>I did reality a favour... at a cost of my soaked PFP... Why? Why?<em> Chihiro's eyes caught a glimpse of a music store. She stopped moving and sighed, feeling hopeless. Keima stopped moving and faced her.

"I'm gonna go inside there."

Chihiro pointed her fingers at the shop. She walked towards it as Keima's eyes glared at her. _She... She's giving up already?_ Keima followed after her, entering the shop.

"You're giving up again?"

Chihiro stood in the middle of an aisle.

"I searched all over for something I can do..."

Keima blinked at her.

"Not even tap dancing?"

Chihiro turned around, glaring at him.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Her eyes changed, making Keima concerned. She faced a pile of CDs, picking up one.

"When I saw the people inside each building, they had a lot more years than I did to shine... Maybe it's too late for me..."

Keima walked towards her, staring at the CD cover.

"It's never too late. You can start right now."

Chihiro turned her head, cocking her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Keima pointed a picture of a lead guitarist.

"Have you tried guitars before?"

Chihiro stared at the CD cover.

"Well... "

Keima smiled at her. Chihiro blinked at him, feeling confused. Shrugging them off, she chuckled at him.

"Don't be ridiculous! There's no way that..."

She placed her hands on her lips.

"Could I?"

She stared at the CD, watching the people inside it come alive. They all wave at Chihiro, beckoning her to join them. Her face grew a smile, feeling enlightened.

"I think my uncle has a guitar he's not using for years..."

Keima nodded his head.

"You got nothing to lose now that you have found your calling..."

* * *

><p>Kumuro, Ichigou and Heihachi strolled through the streets, laughing amongst each other.<p>

"That was the best day ever!" cried Ichigou.

"You guys wanna go to a mall and get some slushies?" asked Kumuro.

Suddenly, they stopped moving, witnessing hordes of thugs surrounding them. They all clenched their fists, ready to bash up innocent victims. The baby stood out, pointing his fingers at him.

"You're gonna get it now, Otaku bastard!"

Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Wha-? You bought Heihachi with you!"

Heihachi clenched his fist.

"So you're one of those guys who have been throwing insults at my friends!"

He pulled out his sinister grin.

"Come and get us... if you dare..."

The thugs shook their hands in fear. The baby stuttered.

"D-d-don't worry about that guy! Focus on those otaku wimps!"

Slowly, the thugs charged after them. Heihachi, Kumuro and Ichigou stared at each other, smiling. They backed themselves against each other, watching the thugs launching their arms at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is personally my favourite chapter. It not only reflects on how at days, we start feeling down when we were expecting things to happen to us, but it also makes us think about how we can get back up from the ground. As I have said, my apologies for using the term "leb" and how they say "I'm gonna birng all of ym cousins, and all of my sisters" thing if any one feels offended. As I have mentioned earlier, fi you really enjoyed this series, and you want em to include sum stuff or wanted me to fix some things, by all means send me comments or PMs. Hope you enoy this chapter nonetheless!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Teacher in Town!

Kumuro sat neatly, showing off his manners. The students set their eyes on a new teacher (in training) near Nikaido. Some were having their hearts thumping quickly, admiring her pretty face. Others were whispering about her. The teacher stared back, smiling at them. Keima sat in his desk, wearing his gaming headgear and playing his PFP. Nikaido sighed, feeling impatient.

"Introduce yourself! We don't have much time!"

The Teacher nodded her head.

"My name is Jun Nagase."

The students applauded for her, making Nagese smile.

"The person I admire is Jumbo Tsurama!"

The students blinked at her. They whispered amongst each other, sharing concern together. Nikaido faced away from the students, tapping the board with her stick.

"Okay, I'll be doing the lessons for the first hour. You, stay at the back."

Nagese nodded as she strolled through the desks. Her eyes widened, noticing Keima with his PFP. When she reached the back, she turned around. Her eyes widened, noticing the students ignoring him and staring at Nikaido. She sighed, giving him a concerned look.

* * *

><p>Nagese sat amongst a group of teachers, watching them chatter amongst each other. Her legs were crossed. Her arms rested on her lap. She waited for Nikaido to arrive. She saw Nikaido walking towards her, carrying a cup of coffee.<p>

"You look worried. Did something frighten you?"

Nagase sighed.

"How come you let that boy play his video games?"

Nikaido blinked at her. She then chuckled.

"You're referring to Katsuragi, right?"

Nagese blinked back.

"Katsuragi-kun?"

Nikaido nodded her head.

"One thing you should know: don't mind him,"

Nagese opened her eyes widely.

"Why would you do that?"

Another teacher snorted at her.

"Well what can we do? He won't let go of things."

He snapped his pencil sitting inside his hand, thinking about the days that angered him.

"No matter what you do, he'll always find ways to play his games!"

Kodama stood up, staring at Nagese.

"If you're thinking that his grades will decrease that way, you're damn wrong!"

He clenched his fists, thinking about punching Keima in the face.

"I once asked him "What are you gonna do, ace all the tests?" Sadly, he did just that, and a lot more!"

He stormed away from the lounge, exiting the room. Nikaido crushed her pen into fragments.

"He even told me my classes were boring! I don't know what to do with that child!"

Nagese stared at the ceiling. _Hmm... These aren't typical problem children..._

* * *

><p>Nagese strolled through the halls, travelling to her classroom. <em>Jumbo Tsurama, please help me achieve my goals!<em> As she strolled, through the door, her eyes opened widely. Keima sat at his desk, isolating himself from other children standing up in groups. His eyes were focused on his PFP. She took a deep breath, summoning all her courage, and strolled towards Keima. She slightly leaned forward, smiling at him.

"Playing games is fine, but..."

Keima lifted his head up, noticing Nagese standing near her.

"Wouldn't you rather play with your friends more?"

Keima pulled his earphone out of his left ear.

"Friends?"

His eyes glimmered, forcing Nagese's eyes to widen. She gasped, feeling scared. She turned away and left the classroom. Keima blinked at her escaping from him. Kumuro strolled towards him and placed his hand on Keima.

"Hey there, Keima buddy!"

Keima and Kumuro exited the school grounds, strolling through the streets. Keima stared at his PFP while thinking about Nagese. _This teacher... Why is she afraid of me?_ Kumuro held his tickets tightly, smiling with joy. The thought of seeing Kanon again excited him. Keima turned his head, facing Kumuro.

"Do you know who the teacher is?"

Kumuro stopped moving.

"Which one? I thought you know all."

"The one who was sitting behind me the whole time."

Kumuro blinked at him. He laughed loudly, shrugging off the confusion.

"I can't believe you didn't pay attention!"

Keima frowned at him.

"Just tell me her name!"

Kumuro wiped the tears off his eyes.

"Okay okay... She's the teacher in training called Jun Nagese."

Keima placed his hand on his lips.

"Jun..."

"Man, you need to stop playing games in classrooms! You're becoming less perceptive around your surroundings!"

Keima turned his head, giving attention to his PFP. Suddenly, a mail icon appeared. His eyes widened. He moved the cursor around, opening his virtual mailbox. He scrolled through the message, reading the words. _Hey there Capturing god! This is Shouch25! I loved your review about that awesome game, "Please help my friend!" There's also a game that I want you to try out: "Love Tears – First Edition". You can get that on Saturday at about 1pm._ Keima gazed upon the virtual clock. Thursday, 3:42pm. Keima gritted his teeth.

"I can't wait for that long!"

Kumuro stared at the PFP screen.

"I heard that Love Tears got a 7."

* * *

><p>Keima sat on the bench with Kumuro, exposing their bodies to Friday's mid-noon shine. Kumuro stared at his watch, waiting impatiently. <em>Where's Amika? She promised me to help me with my banner for tomorrow.<em> Amika strolled towards Kumuro, holding her hands on her back. Kumuro lifted his head and smiled at her.

"About time!"

He lifted himself off the bench, walking towards her.

"Let's go make that banner! Tommorow's gonna be awesome!"

Kumuro and Amika paced together at another direction, leaving Keima behind. Keima stared at the screen, watching an angry teacher frowning at him. He placed the PFP on the bench next to him, pulling out a notebook from his bag. He wrote "Labours of Love – This game is fruitless, and so deserves a 6" on a free line. He placed the notebook inside his bag and grabbed his PFP. He lifted himself off the bench, walking away from it.

"Where are you going to, Katsuragi-kun?"

His body froze, feeling his spine chill from the familiar voice.

"Classes aren't over yet!"

He slowly turned around, noticing Nagese's face. _What... What th-?_ Nagese sighed, giving him a concerned look. _He's about to skip classes... He must think that... School is really boring._ She smiled at him and held out two wrapped pieces of bread.

"By the way, Katsuragi-kun, don't you want to have lunch with your teacher?"

His eyes widened, being caught by surprise. _Wait... First reality gets a boy who wanted to be friends with me. Then he wanted me to help over-bearing girls from my class? Now he sent a teacher who seemed to care about me a lot? What has this world come to?_ He slowly turned away from her, muttering a few words.

"N...No... I'm fine..."

Nagese approached closer to him. _I'm not gonna let this boy miss out his chance on having his life changed forever! I must do this for the sake of this boy!_

"Are you sure? I just happened to bought two of em also!"

Keima sighed. _Reality, screw you and your mind games! I'm gonna avoid this situation, and you're not gonna stop me this time!_

"Well... It seemed that I caught a cold... So I'm gonna go home now..."

Nagese stood in front of him, placing her hands on his head.

"Cold?"

Keima blushed, feeling a lot more surprised. _What... What have you done reality? Is this some kind of a joke, making that teacher motherly?_ She grabbed his shirt and dragged him towards a nearby bench.

"Well... You don't have a fever, so hang in there a bit longer!"

As she placed him onto a bench, she placed the bread in front of him. Keima stared at it, wondering if he should take it or not. He gently grabbed it off her, staring at it. She sat next to him, opening the packet and eating her bread. He faced away from her, feeling embarrassed. _If you're planning to force me to talk to her, I won't fall for your simple tricks! You can't stop me reality!_ Nagese faced Keima and sighed. _I thought he wouldn't talk to me right now. I'll just do the talking first..._ She pulled out her phone and slipped it in front of Keima's face. He opened his eyes, staring at a picture of a wrestler.

"This is Jumbo Tsurama, the strongest wrestler in history! If he's still alive, he would still beat the current world champions."

Keima firmly held her phone, studying the wrestlers face. _A teacher who loves wrestling? Especially at this age? Seems like reality has a weird choice in picking someone to "punish" me._ Nagese lifted her head up, smiling at the clear blue sky.

"Synthetic combat sports may pursue the power of reality... But what makes wrestling very inspiring is its pursuit of the idea of strength. It's so cool!"

Keima cocked his eyebrows.

"Ideals, eh?"

Nagese turned her head, smiling at him. Keima widened his eyes as he threw the phone on her hands. He stood up, trying to walk away from her.

"Katsuragi-kun."

Keima froze, feeling the huge chill on his back again.

"Talk to me anytime. I really want to help you."

_What... What help?_ Keima stormed away, escaping from her.

* * *

><p>Keima joyously skipped through the streets, feeling excited. Kumuro followed behind, holding his hands inside his pocket and feeling content. Keima's smile filled the street with people staring at him.<p>

"Finally! I get to have my hands on that game!"

Keima stopped and turned around. His eyes widened, staring at the sign saying "Be back at 1pm". He knelt to the ground, crying.

"Why! Why did it have to be?"

Kumuro stood near him. He sighed.

"You're just gonna hide in there for one hour before you get your hands on it?"

Keima nodded his head. Kumuro walked away from him, leaving him behind. Feeling angry, Keima jumped off the ground, waving his fists at him.

"Hey! Where d'ya think you're going now?"

Kumuro stopped moving and sighed again.

"You forgot about it didn't you?"

Keima blinked at him.

"Forgot what?"

"Kanon's concert."

An image of Kanon appeared in Keima's mind, forcing him to blush. He retreated near the door, hiding his face from anyone.

"Um.… You go on ahead without me then. I'll be fine."

Kumuro continued walking through the streets. Keima sighed as he sat on the steps. _After forgetting about her for a few days, she's still inside my mind. Why did she have to kiss me?_ He pulled out his PFP, hoping it could distract him from Kanon.

"Katsuragi-kun!"

The familiar voice formed chills on Keima's spine. He slowly lifted his head up, finding Nagese standing in front of him. She smiled at him whilst holding her purse. _Poor kid. I didn't realise he would come here alone to buy some games._ She leaned closer, forcing Keima to back himself against the door.

"Isn't it boring to sit there all day?"

Keima broke a sweat from his forehead. His hands trembled. She pulled her hand out, showing him no harm.

"How about you come with me. I can buy you something at a coffee shop nearby."

* * *

><p>Keima sat at a table, holding his PFP in front of him. <em>I don't get it. Why would any teacher do something like this? <em>The customers around him chattered casually, passing time with their friends. _Has reality lost his mind, making something very illogical and unrealistic? _Keima picked up a mug full of hot chocolate while holding his PFP. He took a sip before placing it back down. _Maybe reality wants to be funny by trying to contradict this event with his own world._ Nagese placed her hands together, staring at Keima's glowing eyes. _It's the same as yesterday. Maybe I can do something about it again._

Nagese smiled at him whilst pulling out her phone.

"I got another thing to show you!"

Keima's body stood still like a lifeless statue. His thumbs and fingers ignored her calls. _If she only wanted my attention, there's no stopping me. I can do this all day!_ Nagese sighed. _What should I do? I can't yank his PFP off him. Maybe… Just Maybe…_

"I guess it's normal for kids to give attention to their toys. They're supposed to entertain them for a reasonable amount of years."

Keima cocked his eyebrows. _What is she talking about? Screw it, I'm gonna ignore her right now._ Nagese smiled again, feeling some reaction from Keima.

"But sometimes, there are other things in life that you need to attend to."

She placed her phone back inside her purse. She moved the purse onto her lap.

"Having friends is one thing you should give attention to. Perhaps… You could start looking for friends to share your interests in…"

Keima sighed. _Why can't she shut up now? And what's this friend's thing she's talking about? She wants me to pay more attention to Kumuro?_

"The friends I have are really annoying. I don't need any more to deal with."

Nagese blinked at her. She then chuckled at him.

"Do you mean those inside your games?"

Keima gritted his teeth. _What kind of a teach assumes only that? Did she even listen to what I said?_ Suddenly, he widened his eyes, staring at the virtual clock. _Saturday, 12:59pm_. He lifted himself on the chair and ran out.

"Wait!"

Nagese hopped of her seat and moved out. She clutched her purse tightly. She emerged out of the café, only to find Keima disappeared. She placed her hands hands on her lips. _I didn't mean to offend him. _Nagese sighed. _I'll help another time, when the time is right._

* * *

><p>Kumuro strolled through the streets with Amika, chatting happily to each other. They held a huge banner on their hands. Kumuro placed a smile on his face, having Kanon's songs resonate inside his mind.<p>

"Wow! It's almost as good as the first concert I've been to!"

Amika sighed.

"How come you didn't tell me that she's in our school?"

Kumuro turned his head facing her.

"You mean you didn't know?"

Amika shook his head.

"At my old school, no one had even told me any news about Kanon-chan."

Amika shrugged.

"Well, at least I should thank you for the tickets."

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Well… The tickets were actually designed for me and Keima buddy."

Amika blinked at him.

"Wh… Why? How was it also for that Otamegane?"

Kumuro hesitated, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Uh, well… Let's just say that… Kanon and Keima have been friends…"

Amika widened her eyes. Shrugging off the shocking twist, she laughed out loud.

"Nice try in fooling me. You'd probably say then that 'I have saved the tickets for me and Keima because we're buddies', but he refused, coz he preferred playing his games!"

Kumuro blinked at her. Amika widened her eyes again.

"Are you serious? How the hell is it logically possible that a lifeless Otaku gets to be friends with Japan's favourite idol?"

Kumuro shrugged.

"The important thing is that I get the tickets to see… Kanon…"

He tilted his head above and smiled. Amika blinked at him.

"Then… besides his allegiance to his games… Why did he refuse?"

Kumuro shrugged again.

"He didn't tell me his reasons. It's seemed as if he's too embarrassed to say."

Amika and Kumuro stopped moving, staring at Keima crying. He slammed his fists on the ground like a bad-tempered child.

"Damn that teacher! Why did it have to be sold out?"

Amika blinked at him. She released her hands from the banner and walked away from Kumuro.

"I'll see you later, Kumuro-sama."

Kumuro looked around, noticing a few people staring at Keima's tantrums.

* * *

><p>Kumuro stood near Keima's room, hearing Keima crying inside. Mari stood near Keima, staring at the door.<p>

"I thought he had grown up from that sort of tantrum…"

Kumuro turned around.

"When did he have those?"

Mari sighed.

"He had it around 8, and his last tantrum was at 16."

Kumuro scratched his head. _Now that is sad…_ Kumuro turned around, facing the door.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can buy that game on Ebay."

Keima stopped crying momentarily.

"That'll take weeks for delivery! I can't wait that long!"

Keima continued crying. Kumuro whispered to himself.

"I guess big babies have reputations to uphold on internet sites…"

Kumuro sighed as he opened the door. He strolled through aisles of games, finding Keima crying on his gaming seat.

"So anyway, how come you didn't want to go to Kanon's concert? Aren't you still friends."

Keima stopped crying, having flashbacks of him with Kanon. _Every single time…_ Keima sighed as he turned around.

"I'm… I'm still friends."

Keima blushed. Kumuro widened his eyes.

"You… Do you…"

Keima gritted his teeth, reading Kumuro's mind.

"No! It's not that!"

Kumuro moved closer to Keima.

"Dude, you're blushing. What other things you have to say for yourself?"

Keima clutched his hands.

"Listen, "Buddy"…"

His voice possessed the sheer anger of the dark gods.

"I do not have feelings towards 3D girls!"

Kumruo slowly nodded his head.

"If you want to talk about this another time, I'll be there."

Kumuro walked away from Keima. His head fume with rage.

"Stop getting the wrong impression!"

* * *

><p>Keima stood away from other boys, playing his PFP with his sports uniform. <em>Today, I'm gonna ignore that teacher. I don't care what you do reality. You made me miss out on that game!<em> Nagese moved towards Keima, pushing the soccer ball forward. _Awwh… Katsuragi-kun hasn't got anyone to play with?_

"Katsuragi-kun!"

Keima gritted his teeth. _Why won't she leave me alone!_ Nagese gently kicked the ball towards him.

"I'll be your opponent!"

The ball hugged against Keima's legs. Keima sighed. _Fine. If you wanna play with me reality, you're playing by MY RULES!_ Keima kicked the ball up high, pushing it away from him and Nagese. The ball bounced onto Nikaido's head, grabbing Keima's attention. She picked the ball up, giving him a sinister smile. His eyes widened, witnessing Nikaido marching towards him. _Oh… Shit…_ She kicked the ball, shooting it towards Keima's guts. He fell onto the ground, gasping for air. She charged towards him and kicked him repetitively.

"Shoot! Shoot!"

Nagese covered her mouth, feeling scared. _What had become of my dear friend, bullying other students? _She pulled Keima away from Nikaido, placing him behind her. She stretched her arms out, frowning at Nikaido.

"Why are you hurting this poor student?"

Nikaido blinked at her.

"You're not really aware of what he did to me, aren't you?"

Keima blinked at Nagese. _Why do I have a motherly figure with me?_ Her eyes were focused upon Nikaido's face.

"I can't really believe that you're setting a poor example to this school! You should not use violence on my students anymore!"

Nikaido sighed.

"He's also my student you know…"

* * *

><p>Keima grumbled inside the sick bay, feeling his injuring annoying him. <em>This teacher is starting to get on my nerves…<em> Kumuro rushed inside, holding a bouquet of roses and lilies.

"Keima buddy! Are you alright?"

Keima blinked at Kumuro.

"What's with the flowers?"

Kumuro placed the flowers next to Keima. He then hugged him tightly, making Keima gasp for air.

"Oh thank god you're alright!"

He released Keima and stepped away from him. Keima coughed and choke, regaining lost air.

"Is there anything I could do, Keima buddy?"

Keima groaned. _Well at least this annoying shit is less annoying… Still…_

"Maybe you could go fetch some of my games at home for me…"

Kumuro blinked at him.

"Is… Is this allowed?"

Keima nodded his head.

"I'm sure the teachers won't mind. I mean it's not like they're patrolling around."

Keima sighed.

"Plus… I only have one game to try… After that… I would be forced to play completed games…"

Kumuro stared at him. He then smiled.

"Give me the list of games that aren't completed and I'll do it!"

Keima pulled out a scrunched up note and placed it on Kumuro's hands. Kumuro turned around and whistled joyously. Keima grinned sinisterly. _Once he gets into trouble and gets a detention, I'll be completely free from annoying people…_

"Katsuragi-kun!"

Keima lowered his eyelids. _Why did I spoke too soon when there was clearly one more thing to deal with?_ He turned his head, staring at Nagese. She held a PFP on her hands.

"Dya wanna fight me?"

Keima blinked at her. _What is she up to this time? Is this where reality has gone too far and its experiments have gone horribly wrong?_ She pushed her hands forward, showing her PFP upside down.

"I'm actually a pretty big gamer!"

Keima rolled his eyes. _It's upside down, idiot._ She moved the PFP towards her, pushing a few buttons. She blinked at the PFP as she turned the sides around.

"Is this thing turning on?"

Keima sighed.

"The side…"

She pushed a button on the side, lighting the screen up. She turned her head facing Keima.

"Oh… My bad… Tha… Thanks for that…"

Keima gritted his teeth. _Is she trying to get into my shoes? What kind of teacher does that anyway?_ She rapidly tapped the buttons on the PFP. Her face glowed with excitement.

"Wow! Games these days are amazing! It's so fun…"

Keima faced away from Nagese. _How old is she really? 6?_ She lowered her PFP, looking at Keima.

"I can see why you got addicted… But there are things more important than games…"

Keima widened his eyes, striking an idea inside his head. _Oh my god… Is that what it's really about?_

"In the end… Games are made up… They can't replace reality… Maybe you shouldn't run away from reality, but instead just live with it."

She leaned towards him, smiling at Keima.

"I can help you with that… If you just-"

"No."

Nagese widened her eyes, feeling surprised.

"You thought I was doing… just that… all along…"

He turned around, frowning at him.

"Don't judge people by your own standards!"

She took a few steps backwards.

"But…"

Keima lowered his head, staring at the floor.

"I thought… You realised more than that…"

Nagese gasped at him.

"You're practically the-!"

Kumuro smacked him on the head, forcing him to lean forward.

"Dude! You're shouting at a teacher!"

He dragged Keima away from her, leaving the sick bay. He and Keima travelled to the top of a building. He placed Keima against the wall, frowning at him.

"Dude, what's up with you? You could get into trouble harassing the teacher that way!"

Keima sighed.

"I'm sorry… I got a bit upset..."

Kumuro blinked at Keima. Keima blinked back.

"Why did you come here anyway?"

Kumuro pulled out the note from his pocket.

"These are all the games you've completed."

* * *

><p>The students sat at their room, chatting happily amongst each other. Keima's seat sat still, waiting for his master to arrive. Kumuro sat at his desk, listening to the conversations.<p>

"I talked with Nagese-sensei on the phone yesterday. Pretty good right? After acting like I had something bothering me, I got it right away."

"Ya serious? That's the same thing I used to get her number."

"Wow. You too?"

"I got invited to do some jogging, after I said I had no stamina. At least I refused."

"I'm glad about that because I refused too."

"Dya think she would consult anyone?"

"Well she sure is pretty hot, that sensei… Maybe a bit too hot…"

Nagese entered the room, grabbing the student's attention.

"Good morning, good morning! Have you all been studying well?"

She turned her head towards a student.

"Mari-chan. I've watched that show last light. Was pretty good. How's your cat feeling now?"

She stared at Keima's desk, feeling bewildered.

"Has anyone seen Katsuragi-kun?"

Keima sighed, standing near Nikaido. _I have no other choice. I know that annoying teacher will pester me more… So it's either her or the one that gives me hell all the time…_ Nikaido turned around, glaring at Keima.

"What is it you want?"

Keima's face changed, forming a concerned and saddened look.

"Sensei… I have some worries for a while now…"

He turned away from him, folding his arms around his body.

"I… I've been worried that the games I played will consume my mind… And so…"

Nikaido turned away from him, focusing on marking sheets.

"If you really wanna fool me, why don't you wear a clown suit and dance around the school grounds?"

Keima blinked at Nikaido.

"Now get out of my sight! You're contaminating this area!"

Keima scratched his head. _Is she really a teacher?_

"Kodama-sensei!"

Keima turned around, noticing Nagese standing near Kodama.

"You're being harsh to the students! Wouldn't that cause problems in their lives later on?"

Kodama laughed loudly.

"You always take things seriously! As if they're stupid enough to take these kinds of things seriously!"

"It's a teacher's job to make a good example to the students!"

Kodoma continued laughing.

"You may talk well! But you can't deliver with those crappy ideas!"

Nagese frowned at her.

"Why don't you go to lower schools and teach those kids your ideals? We teachers are supposed to show these kids here some reality!"

Nagese gritted her teeth. She turned away from Kodama, storming away from him. Nikaido turned her head, noticing Keima staring at Nagese.

* * *

><p>Keima laid his head on the table, resting it near stacks of marked test sheets. He gasped for air, feeling tired.<p>

"I'm… I'm done…"

Nikaido placed another stack of test sheets besides Keima.

"You're quite fast! You can do the C-Class as well."

Keima lifted his head up and frowned at her.

"Why do I have to do all of these tests? I didn't even ask for that!"

"You came here for the confiscated games, right? Do you have any other reason for that?"

Keima gritted his teeth.

"That's practically not it… Besides…"

Keima pulled out his PFP

"I got tons more anyway."

Nikaido smiled, licking her lips. She snatched his PFP from him.

"Yoink!"

Keima widened his eyes.

"Hey! That was my last PFP! Now I have to wait another week for another one!"

Nikaido chucked sinisterly.

"All the more reason to work for me now…"

* * *

><p>The students stared at Nagese, making a nervous male student shudder in fear. Kumuro sighed, feeling sorry for what happened.<p>

"I-it's okay. You don't have to…"

"Aren't you mortified that Kodama-sensei insulted you? Let's make him take back his words!"

"Look… I don't really care about it, so…"

Nagese glared at him.

"You should at least complain a little!"

The students approached her from behind, trying to calm her down.

"Nagese-sensei. He's being serious about it so… please stop."

"We don't want to make a huge problem out of something small…"

She turned around, shouting at students.

"Are you really okay with this? You want to be downgraded by others for the rest of your life?"

The students scratched their head.

"It's not that… It's just that…"

"This is the reality… It can't be helped…"

She gritted her teeth in rage. She pointed at the students, shouting with conviction.

"Are you all idiots? You think this is reality?"

The students widened their eyes, terrified of the monster. Nagese shook violently, feeling terrible. She walked away, leaving the class.

"So.. Sorry about it…"

Kumuro sighed again whilst listening to other people's conversation.

"Kodama may be a crappy teacher… But this teacher turned out much worse…"

"She's still in training, so she still has time to face reality before becoming a student."

"How does she expect us to keep up with her?"

"Let's call her 'Naga'-sensei from now on!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro sat on the bench whilst playing his PFP. <em>While I wait for Keima, I can get a chance to finish Big Little World today! It took me ages to get to the final level.<em> Nagese sighed, walking through the school ground. _Why do people have to walk away from me like this? I only want to help them achieve their best… But they keep pushing away from me…_ She lifted her head up, staring at Kumuro. _Oh no! He's doing the same thing as Katsuragi-kun. I better stop him, and fast!_ She dashed towards him, grabbing his attention. He looked up, noticing Nagese snatching his PFP.

"What… What are you doing?"

Kumuro's voice trembled, like a whimpering dog. Nagese glared at him.

"I'm trying to save you!"

Kumuro blinked.

"From… From what?"

"Have you seen what Katsuragi-kun has been doing? Do you want to be like him? All alone? Trapped inside his own world?"

Kumuro shrugged from her.

"Wh… Why are you talking about my buddy like this?"

Nagase cocked her eyebrow.

"Buddy?"

Kumuro cried, moving his hands out towards his PFP.

"I swear I've been good these whole lessons! I've never played during classes! Please give me back my PFP. They were expensive you know!"

Nagese's eyes widened. Amika strolled towards him, smiling at Kumuro. Noticing his sad look, she turned her head to Nagese. Her eyes widened, detecting Kumuro's distress signals. She rushed towards him, trying to save Kumuro.

"Nagese-sensei! What are you doing?"

Nagese turned around and pointed at Kumuro.

"You see this kid! He's becoming like Katsuragi-kun!"

Amika shook her head.

"You got it all wrong! There's no way my Kumuro-sama's been acting like that Otamegane! He has been attending every class, he's been working hard, and he had helped students with help! Please give him back what that thing you're holding!"

Nagese gritted her teeth. She sighed as she placed Kumuro's PFP back onto his hands. She ran away from her students, drawing tears from her eyes. Amika watched Kumuro hugging his PFP.

"My PFP! I'll never let you out of my hands again!"

Amika sighed.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong to help Kumuro-sama…"

* * *

><p>Keima fell on the floor, exhausted from a school day's job. Nikaido folded her arms, tapping her feet repeatedly. Keima slowly turned his head facing Nikaido.<p>

"Am I… Am I done yet?"

She pulled a box full of games from her desk and dropped it on the ground. Keima peered inside the box, searching for his PFP. He formed a frown on his face.

"Where's my PFP?"

Nikaido smiled sinisterly.

"I did promise you to return your games. I didn't say anything about that machine of yours."

Keima groaned. _She is a genuine sadistic person! I hate being blackmail! _Keima stood up, recovering from his brief rest.

"Oh come on! Isn't this enough for you?"

Nikaido shook her head.

"IF you want that machine of yours back, you should promise me never to play games during class again."

Keima gritted his teeth. _It was a mistake to come here in the first place!_ He turned around, facing away from Nikaido. He folded his arms. Suddenly, his eyes widened, noticing a picture of the basketball team. His eyes were focused on a picture of Nikaido and Nagese. Nikaido's smile faded, noticing what Keima was staring at.

"You seemed surprised that she used to come to this school."

Keima nodded his head.

"I hate to admit, but usually nothing surprises me."

He stared at the words "The Last Glory of Basketball."

* * *

><p>Keima stared at the TV, holding the controllers. He sighed, thinking about Nagese. <em>This feeling always reappears. What will I become with that? Will I ever be my normal god self again?<em> Kumuro repeated tapped the controllers, having his ninja decapitating Keima's samurai's head. Kumuro placed the controller down and faced Keima.

"Keima buddy, is there something wrong?"

Keima turned his head.

"What dya mean?"

"You seemed to let me defeat you so easily. It's not exactly like you to go soft on your competitor."

Keima sighed.

"It's about that teacher."

Kumuro whimpered, traumatised by the past events.

"P-P-PFP…"

Keima cocked his eyebrow.

"Are you alright?"

Kumuro's voice trembled.

"Sh-sh-she tried to take my P-P-PFP away at lunch time…"

"She would really do that?"

"I don't know what happened, man. After that outburst she had-"

Keima blinked, feeling dazzled.

"What outburst?"

Kumuro sighed, calming himself down.

"Today, when you somehow weren't there, she wanted to help a student. He refused, but she still encouraged him. Then we all told her that he doesn't need help, and so she shouted at us."

Keima nodded his head.

"I now know what's going on: the teacher trying to know me, the offer of help from her, the outburst in class, the basketball team."

Kumruo scratched his head.

"Basketball team?"

Keima nodded again.

"She used to go to this school."

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Kirino growled angrily, glaring upon Kumuro like a bull seeing red. Keima and Kumuro turned around, wondering why she's here.

"I heard from someone's mom that you cried like a baby! And you didn't try to take your 'PFP' back?"

Kumuro whimpered.

"But mummy… The teacher was involved in this…"

Kirino lifted her son up, moving her face near his.

"Is this your best excuse?"

Kumuro stuttered, feeling powerless.

"You don't understand…"

"That's it! You and your wimpy friend are coming to the wrestling match tomorrow! Then after that, you're taking wrestling lessons!"

Kumuro cried loudly, drawing tears from his eyes.

"Jesus Christ! Stop making that stupid face of yours!"

Keima blinked at Kumuro and Kirino. _Well at least my mum's not like this all the time…_

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled behind Kirino. Kumuro whimpered, folding his arms onto his cardigan. Keima looked around, searching for Nagese. <em>I'm guessing she could be in one of these events. The only question remains: what should I do?<em> Keima gritted his teeth, feeling stupid. _Why am I thinking about helping this teacher?_ Keima stopped moving, noticing two unoccupied seats. Kumuro whimpered, pouting his lips at Kirino.

"Mummy… Why aren't there three seats?"

Kirino smiled sinisterly.

"You're going to sit with me actually…"

Kirino handed a ticket over to Keima.

"In order for my son to man up, he needs no distractions! And this guy is one of them!"

Keima shrugged as he walked away. Kumuro reached his arms out.

"Come back, Keima buddy!"

Kirino pulled Kumuro away, confining him to his seat. Keima strolled through the aisle, staring at the tickets. _Something seems rather odd with this ticket… But it looks genuine anyway…_ He found an unoccupied seat as he sat down. He stared at the ring, waiting for wrestlers to come inside.

"Section A8 No. 52… Um… I think you're in my seat."

A familiar voice called out. Keima turned around, finding Nagese behind him. She widened her eyes, being taken by surprised.

"Ka-Katsuragi-kun?"

Keima turned his head back, examining the ticket carefully.

"What a coincidence. I have the same seat."

Nagese walked towards him.

"Can I see that please?"

Keima pulled his ticket out.

"This is given to me by my friend's mum."

Nagese stared at the tickets, studying them carefully. _These tickets are exactly the same… How could this be double-booked? They're such good seats…_ She lifted her head up and smiled at him.

"I'm gonna let you have it, Katsuragi-kun."

She walked away from him. Keima reached his hand out, grabbing her hand. He pulled her onto his lap. _Wait. Why did I do this just then? Am I out of my mind?_ She widened her eyes, having her cheeks reddened.

"You know there won't be any room… I'll let you share seats with me."

Nagese turned around.

"Half… But… If someone sees this…"

The crowd roared loudly, cheering for the wrestlers on stage. Nagese and Keima stared at the wrestlers fighting each other. Both traded each other with blows. One of them pushed his opponent to the ground, bracing for his special move. As the game progresses, an announcer steps into the ring, holding his microphone out.

"And now… The moment you've been wwwaaaaiting for… The maaaaiiinnn event…"

Two huge wrestlers stepped into the ring, holding their arms out wide.

"The Katanaa vs the Chooki!"

The crowd roared, yelling out for their favourite wrestler. Nagese blushed, feeling uncomfortable. She turned her head around, finding Keima staring at her. She turned around, feeling embarrassed. Keima's cheeks slightly reddened.

"I never knew… that pro wrestling can get as exciting as some of the games I've played…"

Nagese turned her head back.

"Yeah… Pro wrestling isn't just about the ring… The ref… and the audience… They all help the game…"

Nagese leaned her head a bit closer.

"If everyone gets together…"

Keima glowed his eyes, feeling somewhat moved. She placed her hands on his head, frowning at him.

"Why don't you get it?"

Keima widened his eyes, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. She shook him rapidly, feeling unfulfilled.

"I'm so worried about you! Why haven't you responded to my efforts?"

Keima screamed, feeling dizzy. She turned his body around and hugged his head.

"I even bought that game for you! It was so expensive!"

She released him, letting him breathe.

"I…I can't do this alone… We have to do this all together…"

Keima sighed, feeling sorry.

"So that's why the basketball team fell apart…"

Nagese widened her eyes, feeling flabbergasted.

"You were the captain of the basketball team when it got suspended. Your generation ended it I assumed."

Nagese stood up from Keima's lap, frowning at him.

"How did you know about this? Where did you hear this from?"

Keima sighed.

"As I said, I only assumed of what happened. I can see history repeating itself, watching people getting crushed by your ideals…"

A tear dripped form Nagese's eyes.

"I only wanted to do this for the sake of others…"

"Are you sure? Or is this for your own needs?"

Nagese wiped a tear off her face.

"What dya mean! You don't even know about me!"

"Excuse me sir."

Nagese lifted her head, noticing a security guard standing behind Keima. Keima turned around, blinking at him.

"Dya mind if I see your ticket please?"

Keima held his ticket out.

"Umm… Sure?"

The guard snatched the ticket from Keima and studied it carefully. He glared at some of the odd imprints on the ticket.

"I'm afraid you have to come with me."

Keima blinked at him.

"Is there anything wrong?"

The guard glared at him.

"Don't try sweet talking, Mr. Counterfeit!"

The security guard grasped Keima arms. He screamed out, pleading his innocence to the security guard. Nagese covered her face, watching the guard dragging Keima out of his seat.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Keima buddy!"<p>

Keima walked alongside Kumuro, groaning from his crushed arm.

"I had never knew that my mum would go this far! Shame on her!"

Keima sighed.

"It's fine."

Kumuro sighed.

"Now I don't know what to do now that my mum could be in jail."

Keima turned his head.

"If you really need to, you can come over to my house."

Kumuro hugged him, squeezing his body.

"I'm glad we're buddies!"

Keima gasped for air, causing Kumuro to realise. He released Keima and scratched his head. Keima collapsed on the ground, coughing out. As Keima stood back up, they headed for their classroom.

"What! No way!"

Kumruo and Keima stopped moving, hearing the students inside moaning at them. Keima gazed through the window, finding Nagese holding a poster up.

"This is a great time to bond together! This marathon will help us get along well and work together as a team!"

"Let's not take this too serious."

"Besides, we have other things in life we need to do."

Nagese scrunched the poster up, frowning at them.

"You're all damn selfish!"

She ran away from the students, leaving the classroom. Keima sighed as he followed after her.

"Keima buddy. Where are you going?"

Kumuro followed after him.

* * *

><p>Nagese strutted through the gym lockers, grunting about the students. <em>Why does everyone have to be like this? Even when I wanted to help them? If only they are willing to cooperate with me…<em> She turned around and opened the locker.

"I heard you got upset with the students."

She turned around, noticing Keima and Kumuro standing near the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Keima strolled towards Nagese.

"I could ask the same actually."

Nagese frowned at him.

"You really are a creepy kid! You're the one who made me screw up first!"

Kumuro gasped at Nagese. Keima stopped moving, gazing upon her burning eyes.

"Did I really?"

"You know… I've become an adult and studied a lot. I deserve to be the ideal teacher!"

Keima shrugged at her.

"You seemed to be the same in the past. You've never understood about me, about anyone."

He pointed at Kumuro.

"Even poor little Kumuro…"

She gritted her teeth in rage. She strolled past Keima and Kumuro, entering the gym room. Keima followed after her.

"Are you just forcing your ideals on people?"

Nagese stopped moving. Kumuro emerged out of the locker room, watching Keima's god-like eyes. Her eyes shed a few tears. She took a few steps forward.

"Then…"

Her voice caused Kumuro to shed a tear.

"Then… What should I do?"

Keima strolled towards her. Nagese tilted her head down.

"I… I can't do anything… but my best… even then…"

Keima placed his hands on her shoulder. Tears poured out of her eyes.

"What should I do?"

Keima grinned.

"It's actually easy…"

Keima turned her body around. Kumuro's eyes widened, feeling a different energy from him. _He claimed to be the god of galge gaming… But… What's this feeling from him?_ Kumuro approached closer to Keima. _How… How can he come up with something like this, without a lot of human interaction? _Keima nodded his head.

"Just reinforce your beliefs. Then soon, no one will dare defy your motives."

Nagese stared at his eyes.

"You should always stand by your beliefs no matter the odds."

"That's… that's impossible…"

"Trust me… Then will begin to question your motives yes… But…"

Keima smile brightened.

"If you believe in yourself no matter how lonely you get, or how long you have to suffer, you can achieve your goals like Jumbo Tsurama!"

Keima pulled her hands away from her.

"You are a teacher after all…"

Keima strolled away from her.

"Come Kumuro, we better get back."

Kumuro nodded at him. _Maybe he is a god after all…_ Kumuro followed after him. Suddenly, Keima and Kumuro stopped. They saw the students coming inside the gym.

"There she is!"

"We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why are Otamegane and his follower here?"

"Does it matter? We're here to say sorry!"

The students stared at Nagese, making her feel a bit relieved.

"We're sorry about this!"

"It's our fault we made you angry."

"Sensei, let's go back to class!"

Nagese blinked at her students. She then smiled, shrugging off the confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sadly for me, I have nothing much to say about this chapter, except for this: I hope you enjoy this and the series!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fated Encounters

Keima gazed upon the PFP, drawing attention to everyone. He pulled a huge smile on his face. His eyes glimmered. His jaw dropped at the sight of a cute girl inside the screen. Her brown silky hair shined with her huge cute eyes. She held her arms out at Keima. The words appeared on the screen, reading "Yotsuba: I'm not going to cry anymore!" Tears poured from his eyes, feeling enlightened by his long lost love. He hugged himself tightly, forming goose bumps on his body.

"Oh! My body feels electrified from my soul mate! And my blood… It boils!"

Kumuro broke sweat on his head, witnessing Keima's girly side. Nikaido rolled her eyes. She grasped his body and carried him near the door. She opened it wide and kicked him out of her classroom.

"Take that shit outside!"

Keima's body collided into a window, groaning in pain. She closed the door and returned to her students. The students laughed, shrugging off the confusion. They talked amongst each other about Keima.

"God he's so creepy!"

"He was talking about his soul-thingy!"

Kumuro sighed. _I wish I have a day where Keima buddy acts normal in class…_

* * *

><p>Keima strolled through the school ground, staring at Yotsuba. <em>Damn… I got too excited.<em> Keima shrugged. _Oh well… Since every sucker is stuck at their own class, I have my precious Yokkyun to enjoy with for the rest of this class!_ Keima closed his eyes, feeling blessed.

"I guess it's really worth playing every single game. Who knows who I might bump into when I get to meet someone very special?"

Keima grinned sinisterly.

"This game only sold 200 copies, the world's full of idiots!"

He stopped moving, feeling something blocking in his way. He lifted his head up, noticing Tsukiyo sitting on a bench. The bench enveloped by a huge crimson carpet. Her arms grasped hold of a Victorian-dressed doll. She moved her head closely, positioning her eye onto the telescope.

"It's beautiful… The moon…"

She moved the doll a bit closer to her.

"It shines admirably, even during the day. A majestic and powerful, yet graceful queen of the night…"

Keima shrugged as he continued strolling through the grounds.

"Stars are… fascinating beings to observe their beauty… isn't that right Luna?"

Tsukiyo turned her head, noticing Keima. Keima stopped moving, moving his head to her.

"The observatory is hers and mine. I would rather you not enter it."

She lowered her eye lids.

"I only wish to gaze at beautiful things!"

Keima blinked at her.

"Pfft! Don't care!"

Keima turned his head away from her.

"Time to spend more quality time!"

Keima walked away from her. As he stepped on the carpet, she frowned at him.

"Hold it!"

Keima stopped, turning his body. He blinked at her, finding her standing next to him. Her small arms gently hold her doll Luna. Unexpectedly, he got pushed away from her quick slap. He collapsed on the floor, lifting his feet off the carpet.

"This carpet symbolises an alternate world. Don't tread your disgusting feet on this sacred place!"

Keima grumbled, trying to stand up. She turned her head facing Luna, smiling at her.

"I apologise Luna. Did this strange man scare you?"

She carefully caressed Luna's hair, showing her affection.

"The smooth silky skin and hair… the crystalline opal eyes… The perfect smile… creates that beauty you possessed… You are one of the few perfections on Earth."

She turned away from Keima and lifted her head up. She took her time appreciating the clear blue skies.

"I wish this world… was filled with absolute beauty…"

Keima shouted at her, angered by her rude behaviour.

"I was only passing by! Why did you slap me for?"

Tsukiyo lowered her eyelids.

"Too bad this world has to contain such grotesque beings."

Keima gritted his teeth, he pushed his PFP forward, showing Yostuba to Tsukiyo.

"Then what dya call this then?"

Yotsuba chuckled lightly, grabbing Tsuyuki's attention. Tsukiyo turned around, staring at Yotsuba. She burst out laughing, making Keima drop his jaws.

"What kind of question is that? It's simply some drawing on that ugly machine of yours!"

Keima's body trembled in fear, feeling defeated. Tsukiyo closed his eyes and placed her hands on her lips.

"Oh my! I can't believe I laughed out loud… How careless of me to do something ugly…"

Tsukiyo strolled away from Keima, leaving him vulnerable.

"Let's go home, Luna."

* * *

><p>Minami strolled through the school grounds, wearing her summer uniform. <em>This high school is bigger than I thought… compared to the middle school I'm in.<em> She took her time gazing upon a few people over yonder. She stopped by a huge building and gazed upon it. _I heard they've placed a lot of money in this. I wonder what this is like in here… _Suddenly, her eyes caught attention of Kumuro. He strolled towards few people walking by, shouting out for someone. His shiny black hair glowed from the sun's bright light. His golden eye glimmered. She took a few steps forward, wanting to see him closer.

He turned around, noticing her. Kumuro's cheeks slightly reddened. He walked towards her, causing her heart to thump faster. _This boy… Is he... is he coming over to my side?_ Kumuro stood in front of her, putting up a friendly smile.

"Have you seen a guy with glasses? I needed something important from him."

Her cheeks slightly reddened.

"Uh, do you know what he looks like?"

Kumuro nodded.

"He has brown hair, holds his PFP most of the times, and his eyes looked like some strategist."

"Strategist?"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Damn, I'm not good at describing my buddy…"

Kumuro smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. I'll eventually find him."

Kumuro strolled away from her. She turned around, admiring his looks.

* * *

><p>Keima sat on the couch, whimpering about today. Kumuro stared at his sad face, blinking at him.<p>

"It's not her fault she doesn't look that beautiful! It should be blamed on the crappy artists who made her!"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Dude… Can you calm down?"

Keima wiped the tears off his face.

"Wh… Why should I…"

Kumuro moved his hands, pushing his fingers towards each other.

"Well for starters… we should focus on what's really important…"

Keima glared at him, finding Kumuro suspicious.

"Okay, what is it now?"

Kumuro cheeks reddened.

"Well… I met this cute chick while I was looking for you…"

Keima sighed.

"Didn't your last 'date' ended up a failure?"

Kumuro shook his head.

"Well… I wouldn't say it completely was…"

Keima rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me who it is, and I will at least give you some tips…"

Kumuro sighed.

"I didn't even ask her name…"

Keima shrugged at him.

"Then I guess I can't help you then…"

Kumuro lowered his head down.

"This… Stinks…"

Keima resumed crying, thinking about his precious.

"Yokkyun… I still think you're beautiful…"

* * *

><p>Minami sat at her desk, staring at her friends, Akko and Saito, holding a handbook. The book cover read "Majima knights file". They lifted the book down and stared at Minami.<p>

"Are you sure this guy is in there?"

"The one with cat-like hair?"

Minami sighed.

"Yes… I'm pretty sure he has cat-like hair."

Saito lowered her hands down and sighed.

"If it was one of them, it should be in this book. Are you sure he's handsome?"

Minami placed her hand on her chin.

"I would say that he's more fascinating."

Akko rubbed her fingers on her chin.

"Interesting…"

Saito smiled sinisterly.

"Maybe we should text someone from that school there."

Saito pulled her phone out and tapped the buttons on it. A picture appeared on the phone screen. Saito and Akko chuckled as they turned the phone around. The image revealed Kumuro hugging Keima tightly. Keima gasped for air, clutching onto his PFP tightly.

"Is… Is this the boy with cat-like hair?"

Minami studied the pictures carefully.

"Yes… Why?"

Saito fell on the floor, rolled around and laughed out loud. Akko burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! You like this guy?"

Minami frowned at her.

"What's wrong with him?"

Saito lifted her body off the floor, covering her mouth.

"This guy… is the second most famous guy in that school!"

Minami cocked her eyebrow.

"Second?"

Akko and Saito nodded their heads.

"He's the follower of the "weirdest weirdo" in school. You could even say that he's almost like that "weirdest weirdo"!"

"They called the "weirdest weirdo" the "Otamegane". They also called that follower… the "Follower of Otamegane", or "Follower" for short."

Akko giggled at the names.

"We should just call him "Follower" for now on!"

"I know, right?"

Akko and Saito moved closer to Minami, making her lean away from them.

"You know, they say that he plays games during classes. It's a rumour, but I'm thinking that only Otamegane does that."

Saito lifted her finger up, closing her eyes.

"They also say that he follows that Otamegane everywhere he goes. That could be a rumour, but it would be true in my opinion."

Akko covered her mouth whilst laughing.

"I heard from a friend of mine that he refers to his master as God, and that he worships him in every way. He might also have a statue of that Otamegane back at his house."

Akko and Saito hugged Minami tightly.

"Awwh don't worry though. We'll be with you 100% of the times."

Minami frowned at them. _Why did I tell them about this in the first place?_

* * *

><p>Amika whistled through the corridors, holding her arms back. <em>Even though I've joined many science clubs, this one will be one of the most exciting things I have done in my scientific careers. It'll be nice to do something like astrophysics and even building rockets!<em> Amika closed her eyes, feeling delighted. _I really want to meet this founder of this club. It'll be a huge honour!_ Amika stopped moving, standing next to a door with the sign "Astronomy Club". She opened the door and entered inside. She saw Tsukiyo hugging Luna tightly.

"Why… Why am I panicking? I shouldn't be worried about it! It was already clear about my parents!"

Amika cocked her eyebrows.

"Is this the astronomy club?"

Tsukiyo cleared her worried face, noticing Amika's presence.

"Who are you? And why are you here?"

Amika blinked at her.

"I'm here to join this astronomy club. What's with that doll of yours?"

Tsukiyo frowned at her.

"This club belongs to me and Luna only. No other grotesque beings shall ever come here!"

Amika snorted at her.

"What, you're telling me that you're Kujuo Tsukiyo?"

Tsukiyo nodded her head. Amika blinked at her again. She burst out laughing, making Tsukiyo cock her eyebrow.

"I can't believe that the genius founder of this club would turn out to be some child who still plays with her doll!"

Tsukiyo frowned at her.

"Please don't contaminate this room with your ugly emotions! You're making Luna scared!"

Amika stopped laughing, frowning at Tsukiyo.

"No wonder there aren't many people in this club!"

Amika turned around, leaving the room. Tsukiyo caressed Luna's hair, comforting her.

"Don't worry Luna. You're still safe with me…"

* * *

><p>Minami entered the swimming pool, holding her swimming goggles close to her. She sighed, thinking about Kumuro. <em>I don't think that Kumuro guy's weird. He seemed to be gentle and kind. Is it weird being gentle and kind?<em> She slowly climbed through the metal ladder leading to the cold chilly pool of water. She submerged her body, feeling the cool chilly blanket of water enveloping her skin. She closed her eyes, reflecting on the past few weeks. _It's a shame that I didn't make the meet. Summer's approaching, and I have nothing else to look forward to…_ She opened her eyes, hearing a male swimmer shouting.

"Hey follower! I bet you can't beat me in a swimming race!"

Her eyes were fixed on Kumuro. His cheery smile caused her cheeks to redden. She moved forward, getting a closer look. Kumuro shrugged at the swimmer in response.

"We'll see about that."

Kumuro dived towards the pool, creating a small splash. His head popped out of the surface, revealing his hair being pushed down. The swimmer jumped after him. He swam past Kumuro, reaching for the other end quickly.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!"

Kuimuro swam after him. Her eyes slowly widened, witnessing Kumuro soaring through the lane. He eventually overtook the swimmer, making him stop and stare.

"Hey! How are you going that fast?"

Kumuro reached for the other side, popping his head above the surface. He rubbed the drips of water from his eyes, revealing his glowing eyes. Minami's cheeks further reddened. _He… He's amazing! _The students ran towards him, feeling dazzled. The swimmer reached the other end and blinked at him.

"Hey follower, how did you swim so fast?"

"I have never seen such weirdos do something like this?"

"I'm onto him! He could be on drugs!"

Kumuro shrugged, feeling content.

"I guess I'm a natural swimmer like my dad!"

Ichigou ran towards him, feeling empowered.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should go for the Olympics!"

Kumuro chuckled nonchalantly.

"I don't think I see myself as an athlete."

He turned around, facing Minami. His eyes widened, noticing her presence. Feeling exposed to Kumuro, she turned away from him. He blushed at a sight of her glowing brown hair.

* * *

><p>Tsukiyo strolled towards her bench, carrying Luna on her arm. She carefully placed her doll on the bench and sat down. She cautiously moved the telescope, adjusting it to her eyes. She gazed upon the moon, smiling with awe.<p>

"I can see every single bit of perfection on the moon. Oh Luna, I hope there's a lot more to look at as time pass by!"

She moved her head away from the telescope. She pulled her phone out, reading the time on it. 1:56pm.

"The comet's coming soon."

She moved her head towards the telescope. She pivoted it carefully, trying to find the comet. Suddenly, the telescope stopped moving. She pushed it hard, ordering it to continue moving.

"This telescope has flaws... Such an unsightly event to happen to me..."

She pushed herself off the bench. She tried lifting it up, attempting to rotate it around. Her weak arms throbbed, forcing her to let go of it. She fell on the carpet, feeling her bottom aching. She frowned at it, feeling annoyed.

"It's is much too heavy! Whoever designed this must have a lot of flaws inside of them!"

She turned around, noticing Keima standing next to her.

"You're that grotesque guy from yesterday! Did you come here to try and enlighten me with that drawing of yours again?"

Keima blinked at her.

"I'm only just passing by... I don't know why I ended up here again..."

Keima stared at the telescope.

"Are you trying to move that telescope?"

Tsukiyo turned away from her.

"I don't need to answer you! And I don't certainly need any help!"

Keima blinked at her, watching her stand up and face towards the telescope. _I wasn't even offering her help to begin with..._ She tried lifting the telescope again. Keima shrugged and walked around her. Alas, she collapsed on the ground. _How embarrassing of me to fail at something so simple. I hate to do this now..._ She stood up and called for Keima.

"Wait!"

Keima turn around.

"I guess you can help me move it around."

Keima blinked at her.

"No thanks."

Keima turned away from her. She growled at him. _How rude of someone who had offered me some help!_ She marched towards him. She placed her hand on his shoulders, causing him to turn around. He blinked at her again, finding her small hand resting on his shoulders. She pulled his ear down, dragging him towards the telescope. He screamed in pain, feeling violated.

"Hey! Why are you doing this to me?"

Tsukiyo dropped him on the ground.

"I should've guessed that grotesque beings would respond rudely to me!"

She turned around, folding her arms.

"Move the telescope around for me."

Keima sighed. _I don't even know if this is reality's doing or not. What's real to me? I don't know anymore!_ He lifted himself off the ground, staring at the telescope. She moved him away from it, getting his feet off the carpet!

"Hey! I thought you need my help!"

She pointed her hands at the carpet.

"You stepped on it again."

Keima groaned tiredly. _Of all of the annoying girls I've encountered, she is now at the number one position!_ He lifted the telescope, feeling his arms ache.

"Wouldn't it be easier for me if I get close to the telescope?"

Tsukiyo sighed.

"Your moaning and whinging sickens me! Now hurry up!"

Keima carefully moved the telescope around, pointing it towards him. He placed it on the ground and fell down. He gasped for air, feeling his arms weakened. Tsukiyo moved to the telescope, putting her eyes near the lens. She moved the telescope around, trying to find the comet. She sighed, feeling disappointed.

"I have missed it, thanks to that grotesque thing."

She moved away from the telescope, pulling him off the ground.

"Okay, you can rotate it back."

Keima groaned, frowning at her. _This... is... one hell... of a bad day!_

* * *

><p>Minami ran towards the bus, holding her arms out. <em>Oh no! It's about to take off without me!<em> She jumped through the doors a few seconds before it closed off. She sighed, feeling relieved. Her body faced a herd of passengers chatting amongst each other. She slowly pushed through the crowd, trying to find room to stand on. She stopped moving, standing next to a passenger. As he turned his head around, her eyes widened. She blushed at the sight of Kumuro's face. _It… it's that Muhara guy!_ Kumuro's cheeks reddened. _Wow… Twice I've seen her. Is this meant to be?_ She turned her head away from him, having her heart thumping.

The bus drove off, moving to its destination. It entered through a road overlooking a calm sea. Her heart pounded quickly, feeling her stomach churning weirdly. _I'm… I'm not ready to… to suddenly see him again like this! She sighed. I guess there's nothing I can do about this… This Muhara guy doesn't know me anyway._ She slowly peeped at Kumuro, finding him staring through the window. _He doesn't look anything like the "second weirdest weirdo" anyway. _The speaker called out, emitting its drone-like voice.

"Next stop, Misato new town!"

She moved her hand towards the stop button. She slowly leaned her body forward, trying to reach for it. Kumruo moved his hands, pushing the button. She turned her head, staring at Keima face. He smiled at her.

"You should be a bit careful out here! You might fall doing something like this!"

Minami blinked at him. _Is… Is he talking to me?_

"I noticed that you were at the pool today."

Minami reddened her cheeks further. _He… He noticed me!_ The bus stopped by, waiting for Kumuro and Minami.

"I got to go now! Nice meeting you!"

Kumuro walked past her, trying to get off the bus. She snapped out of her daydream and followed after him. Kumuro strolled away from Minami, travelling through the streets. Minami walked to another direction, thinking about Kumuro. Kumuro turned around, watching her leaving him. _Damn! I didn't even ask her name! Maybe I'm too afraid to talk to her a lot… for now…_ He turned his head, noticing Kirino standing in front of him. He waved at her, walking towards her.

"Let's go to that ramen shop you've been talking about!"

Kirino grabbed his ear, making him cry in pain!

"You actually believed that shit?"

Tears flowed out of Kumuro's eyes.

"You… You promised!"

Kirino dragged him, moving him to another location.

"You're gonna get tougher by the time you attend all of the wrestling lessons! And I'm gonna make sure that's gonna happen!"

* * *

><p>Keima groaned, standing near the telescope. <em>Seriously! How the hell did I end up spending hours on helping this annoying girl? Did reality come up with a perfect being capable of forcing me to do its bidding?<em> His body shivered from the night chills, forcing him to huddle. Tsykiyo gazed through the telescope, admiring the moon.

"This moon is a lot more alluring to look at than some comet that doesn't come all the time."

She moved her head away from the telescope, gazing upon the bright shining moon. Keima blinked at her, feeling confused.

"Why use the telescope if you can just stare at the moon perfectly well?"

Tsukiyo sighed.

"Every single detail shown on the moon brings out its exquisite exterior. The moon is perfect in its own way."

Keima tilted his head, staring at the moon.

"So you rather stare at something that will always be the same, rather than look at something different and exciting?"

Tsukiyo turned her head, facing Keima.

"It's better having its beauty preserved rather than having it distorted into something rather grotesque!"

She hopped off the bench, carrying Luna in her arms. She yawned, having her eyes weary.

"It's getting late…"

She turned away from him, walking away from him. Keima took a deep breath, relieved to be free from her clutches.

* * *

><p>Kumuro groaned on his desk, feeling his body aching. His arms twitched and throbbed from last night. Keima snored on the desk, feeling very sleepy. Chihiro poked at Keima's body repeatedly, trying to wake him up.<p>

"This is weird… Katsuragi's asleep?"

Amika blinked at Chihiro.

"Katsuragi?"

Chihiro turned around, widening her eyes.

"Uh- I mean to say Otamegane obviously!"

Amika shrugged, turning her head to Kumuro. She awed at the sight of Kumuro's injured body. Her glassed glowed from the sunlight. _This is my chance to shorten the gap between Kumuro-sama and I! I'm gonna use this method I did with my experiments…_ She walked towards him, pressing her hands gently against his shoulders.

"Oh Kumuro-sama! What's wrong?"

Kumuro continued groaning.

"My body hurts from these wrestling lessons…"

Amika leaned her head closer to Keima.

"Awwh… Do you want to make me feel better?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"Can you steal the PFP off Keima?"

Amika blinked at Kumuro.

"Eh?"

Kumuro slowly turned his head facing Keima's sleepy body.

"He's been telling me that he doesn't feel pain when he plays his games. I wanna see if it actually works."

Amika gritted her teeth. _I can't believe he asked that for me!_ She strutted towards Keima and snatched the PFP off Keima's hands. She walked back to Kumuro and dropped it on the ground.

"Thanks."

Amika turned her head in disgust, returning to her seat. Kumuro lifted the PFP to his head, staring at the screen.

"Wow. My back's starting to ache less!"

His smile glowed, gazing upon a cute girl inside the screen.

"I gotta admit! She sure is cute!"

Drool escaped from his mouth, spreading it to his desk. His face glowed, feeling enlightened. Minami peered from the door, watching Kumuro playing his PFP. _Wow… He's actually playing his game during class… _Minami turned her head facing Keima. Keima snored, making some students covering his ears. _That Otamegane guy doesn't seem weird at all though…_ Minami shifted her focus back to Kumuro. Amika placed a note on his head, trying to grab his attention. She sighed as she returned to her desk again. _Muhara! There's a note on your head!_ Kumuro continued playing Keima's PFP, having his eyes brightened.

Minami sighed. _I wonder why he never paid attention…_ A shadow crept over her, forcing her to turn around. Nikaido folded her arms, staring at her.

"What do you want?"

Minami's body trembled in fear.

"Uh… Nothing…"

Minami ran away from her, returning to her class. Nikaido watched her run away. She shrugged, strutting inside the classroom. She placed her books on her desk.

"Get in your seats!"

She turned around, facing the class. She cocked her eyebrow, staring at Keima sleeping on his desk. _Well… At least he's not playing his games today._ She turned her head to Kumuro. Her eyes widened, finding him holding his PFP. She shifted her focus between Keima and Kumuro, trying to make sense of what she's seeing. The students blinked at her, feeling confused. Nikaido fainted, collapsing to the ground.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang, making the students stand up and leave the classroom. Kumuro continued staring at his PFP, unwary of his surroundings. Keima yawned, waking up from his slumber. He blinked at Tsukiyo, finding her standing in front of him.<p>

"I hate to say this…"

Keima widened his eyes. _Oh no! Not again!_ Tsukiyo dragged Keima out of desk, making him fall off.

"I need your help again…"

Keima kicked and screamed, begging her to let go. She pulled him out of the classroom, leaving Kumuro behind. Minami peered through the window again, staring at the note on his head. She widened her eyes. _It's still there!_ She looked behind her, making sure no one was watching her. She turned her head, facing Kumuro again. _Is Muhara always like this?_ Mimani's cheeks reddened. _Why am I even here in the first place? _She turned around and ran away, returning to her friends. Kumuro placed the PFP on his desk and smiled.

"Keima buddy might be right! Galge games ARE awesome to play!"

He stood up from the ground.

"And now the pain had gone away!"

The note flew off his head, descending towards his desk. He snatched the note from the desk, levelling it to his head. His eyes were fixed on the words "Tanabata Festival".

* * *

><p>Keima crossed his armed, sitting on the floor like a naughty school boy. He glared at Tsukiyo looking through her telescope. <em>I don't get her. First she insulted Yokkyun, and now she "insists" that I would help her. Since I've somehow became her slave, what will reality do next? Get that annoying Kanon girl to announce that she and I go out?<em> His turned away from her, walking to another direction. _Screw this! I'm not gonna let something like her to force my will!_ Suddenly, his hand felt heavy. He turned around, noticing Tsukiyo holding her hands tightly. She glared at him, squeezing his hands tighter.

"I didn't say that you can leave!"

Keima's eyes formed a burning flame.

"What else do you need from me? Why are you getting help from me?"

Tsukiyo widened her eyes. She released Keima's hands, turning away from him. He turned his body, facing her.

"You're right. Ever since your grotesque presence came here, I somehow got more dependent on such beings like you."

Keima blinked at her. Tsukiyo strolled slowly, heading back to her bench.

"I should only rely on Luna."

Keima shrugged, turning away from her. He reached for his pockets, trying to grab his PFP. He widened his eyes, feeling worried.

"M… My PFP!"

Tsukiyo stopped moving, watching a small shadowy figure guarding the bench. Its eyes glowed bright red. It opened its mouth wide, revealing its ferocious teeth. Her hands trembled. Her teeth chattered. She turned away from the figure, running towards Keima. She hugged him tight, holding him firmly. His eyes widened, feeling his body heavy.

"Help me! What should I do?"

He turned his head, gazing upon Tsukiyo's scared face. Her cheeks reddened, highlighting her vulnerability. He moved his head facing the bench. He blinked at a furry white cat showing off its huge pink ribbon. It purred softly, showing its friendly looks. It licked its paws as it got off the bench. Tsukiyo slowly turned her head, watching the cat walk away from her. The blush disappeared from her face. She released Keima body, stepping away from him.

"How uncouth of me to show these kinds of emotions!"

She strolled away from Keima, returning to her bench.

"Honestly, if I continued like this, my face will deform for sure!"

She sat on the bench, gazing through the telescope. Keima turn and ran away, embarking on a quest. She turned her head from the telescope, staring at Keima running away from her.

* * *

><p>Minami hid behind a wall, watching Kumuro walking with Ichigou and Heihachi. They both laugh together, carrying their Hitomi figurines in their arms. <em>My friends didn't tell me that he has his own doll…<em> As they strolled away from him, Minami moved away from the wall. She blended in with passing pedestrians, sneaking up behind them. They turned to their left, entering a café. She lifted her head up, noticing the sign "Mikuka Cosplay Café". She crept towards the building, entering inside. She quickly searched for an unoccupied table, sitting on a vacant chair. She lifted a menu from the table, covering her face.

Her cheeks slightly reddened. _I hope Muhara didn't see me there…_ She slowly lowered the menu, gazing upon Kumuro, Ichigou and Heihachi. She blinked at them, noticing their dress completely changed. Kumuro's Royal-red jacket stood out, matching the bunny ears on his black ahir. Heihachi's green hat and pants matched his orange tuxedo and his black undershirt. A piece of paper reading "10/6" tucked inside his hat. Ichigou placed his cat ears on his head, matching it with his Cheshire suit. He lifted a tea pot up, pouring tea on each cup. The boys lifted their cup up and drank their tea. All of them said "aah", resting their back onto their comfy seats.

"You know Kumuro, today's not my birthday!"

Kumuro and Heihachi turned their heads to Ichigou, putting up their surprised look.

"Happy unbirthday!"

"Have a jolly good unbirthday!"

Kumuro lifted his tea pot up, pouring tea on each cup. The boys picked it up and sculled it through. They placed it back on the table and clapped at each other. Heihachi stood up, having an idea in his head.

"It's really strange… But today's not my birthday!"

Minami blinked at them. _Okay… Am I seeing things and hearing things right?_ Ichigou stood up, holding his tea pot.

"Congrats on your unbirthday!"

Kumuro raised his arms out.

"Happy unbirthday!"

Ichigou poured tea on each cup. The boys swing their arms around, singing a song and spilling tea on the floor. The waiter rolled his eyes, walking towards the mess.

"God I hate this job!"

The waitress pulled out his towel, scrubbing the mess on the floor. When the song ended, Kumuro scratched his head.

"Now that you've mentioned about your unbirthdays… Today's not my birthday!"

Hehachi lifted his tea pot up, pouring tea on each cup.

"Have a jolly good unbirthday!"

Ichigou danced on his chair.

"Congrats on your unbirthday!"

The boys lifted their cup up, sculling the tea again. Heihachi spilt some tea on his face, letting it drip towards his tuxedo. As they placed their cups back on the table, they clapped at each other.

"Happy unbirthday to all!"

Minami placed the menu on the table. _What's so interesting about this guy? Nothing… except for his weirdness…_ Minami sighed, feeling defeated. She lowered her eyes down, looking away from Kumuro. Suddenly, her eyes widened, finding herself wearing a blue dress with a white apron around it. _Huh? How did I end up wearing it?_ The waiter strolled towards her, carrying a notepad with him.

"You're ready to order now?"

* * *

><p>Keima tapped his feet on the ground, finding Kumuro near his house. He glared at Kumuro, staring at his PFP held by Kumuro. His PFP drenched in tea.<p>

"I was gonna give it back…"

Kumuro's voice sounded like a guilty child.

"But I got caught up with my friends…"

Keima snatched his PFP from Kumuro. He pushed the switch button, trying to lighten the screen up. He growled at the PFP's lifeless body.

"How did you manage to drench my PFP in tea?"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Well… We went to that cosplay café, so…"

Keima blinked at him.

"What anime does that even involved tea party?"

Kumuro hesitated.

"Well… There's Kuroshitsuji?"

Keima blinked again.

"So… You're saying that it turned into a messy tea fight because of that show?"

Kumuro stuttered.

"Y-y-yes… I g-guess you could s-say that…"

Keima squinted at him, finding something suspicious. Keima turned away from him, returning to his lair. Kumuro held his arms out.

"Wait!"

Keima turned around. Kumuro pulled out a sheet of paper, unfolding it.

"Dya think this is a good place for my next date?"

Keima squinted at the words "Tanabata festival". Keima shrugged at Kumuro.

"I guess so? Why?"

Kumuro ran away from him.

"I got a lot of things to plan now! See ya!"

* * *

><p>Tsukiyo stared at her bench, carrying Luna on her arms. <em>I… I'm becoming a lot more involved with disgusting beings over the past few days. <em>She tilted her head down, staring at Luna. _Perhaps I need to escape from this dreaded place!_ Keima strolled towards Tsukiyo, holding his PFP in his hands. He lifted his head up, noticing Tsukiyo standing there. He blinked at her. _Why is she standing there all of a sudden? How did I end up here again? Why is my body taking me there all the time?_ Tsukiyo turned back, glaring at Keima.

"Why do you keep persisting?"

Keima sighed.

"The truth is… I don't really know…"

Tsukiyo strolled away from Keima.

"Don't bother coming for me."

Keima cocked his eyebrows. _What does she mean by that?_ Tsukiyo strolled passed the bench, making Keima scratch his head. _She… she's not going to look at the moon today?_

* * *

><p>Minami stood near a pole, holding onto it tightly. Kumuro stood away from her, feeling his body shaking. <em>Oh god! I've never actually asked anyone out for a long time. That thing with Kusunoki didn't really count…<em> Kumuro took a deep breath, holding a piece of paper out. _C'mon Kumuro! Be strong! If you want her, you have to act cool with it!_ Summoning all of his courage, he pushed the paper in his pocket and walked passed a few people. He stood near her, gazing upon her. Her body trembled in fear. Her cheeks slightly reddened. He quickly moved his head away, hiding his blushing cheeks.

_Oh god! I think I'm about to have a heart attack! I… I better do this quick!_ Kumuro took another deep breath. _Okay… I better start with a conversation…_

"I…"

Kumuro hesitated.

"I noticed that… that you've been following me the other day…"

Minami widened her eyes. She covered her head, feeling ashamed of herself. Kumuro dropped a sweat from his head. _Oh shit! Now she thinks I don't like her… I need to pick this up quickly!_ Minami spoke softly, hesitating to find the right words.

"I… um… umm…"

Kumuro closed his eyes, trying to focus hard.

"Well… If you want to get… close to me…"

He opened his eyes, feeling his mind hollow. He turned his head, smiling at her.

"Why don't we go out together at the Tanabata festival?"

Mimami slowly moved her hands away from her head, revealing her widened eyes. She slowly turned her head, staring at his glowing face. Her cheeks reddened further.

"I… I'll think about it…"

The bus stopped. Minami walked away from Kumuro. Kumuro jumped up in triumph.

"I did it!"

* * *

><p>Tsukiyo strolled towards the darkened trees, noticing the sign "Do not enter". She hugged Luna closer to her. Braving the unknown, she walked past the sign. Keima ran towards the sign, trying to catch up to her. <em>What is this idiot thinking? Not only had she left school early…<em> Keima stopped and panted, feeling exhausted. _She's going out in the wild? In fact, why did I run half-way across Majima for?_ He glared at the sign "Do not enter". _Normally, I should be leaving things alone, not getting involved with 3D girls. Am I getting weaker? Is that reality's ultimate goal? To make me less of what I had become before?_

Keima ran past the sign, trying to find Tsukiyo. _Well I guess I can't turn back… for now…_ He stepped on a lot of bushes, having his leg catch a lot of thorns. _This is no time for pain! I could also be in trouble if they find out I was somehow involved! Wait. Why does that even matter to me!_ Suddenly, he heard Tsukiyo's scream. Hearing her sound, he continued trudging through the forest. The forest darkened, making Keima's eye's squint. _Time to use my PFP!_ He pulled his PFP out, creating a bright light form the screen. He spotted Tsukiyo far away as he walked towards her. She struggled from a tangle of vines wrapping her body.

Using all of his strength, he placed his PFP on the ground and pulled the vines off her, throwing it away from her. Tsukiyo's cheeks reddened, seeing Keima's face again. He face changed as he turned his head.

"Why do you continue to persist?"

Keima glared at her, focusing on other matters.

"Why did you decide to come here? You know it's stupid of you to leave this town that way!"

Tsukiyo sighed.

"I'm sick of grotesque beings showing their ugly emotions. I'm even starting to become like them…"

Keima blinked.

"So what? You're saying that this is your solution? To run away from the city? To run away from your loved ones?"

Tsukiyo glared at him.

"My parents aren't that concerned. They always show me every single bit of atrocity to me."

Keima chuckled.

"So you're basing us "beings" on your own standards?"

Tsukiyo turned away from her.

"I don't need you to understand. I rather find a place where I can be beautiful forever!"

Keima pointed at Luna lying next to his PFP.

"What? Beautiful like that doll over there?"

Tsukiyo turned her head. Her eyes widened as she picked Luna up and hugged her tightly.

"Luna! Are you alright?"

Her eyes widened, noticing her left leg missing.

"Oh Luna! Your leg!"

Keima sighed.

"Do you know why your parents were together in the first place?"

Tsukiyo sighed.

"Why exactly?"

"They were looking for greater beauty: something that can be found by two people together!"

Tsukiyo turned around. She blinked at him, finding Keima's face a lot different.

"Yes, they might've argued a lot of times. Maybe that's because of their differences. I don't really know. But I think they did attempt to find that greater beauty together!"

Tsukiyo's cheeks blushed. Keima walked closer to her.

"Maybe you should be with other humans! They might be able to give you something more beautiful than what you have."

Her body trembled, feeling something odd inside her. He picked up the PFP, holding it in his hands.

"It's getting dark."

Keima turned away from her.

"We better head back."

Tsukiyo stood still, watching Keima walk away from her.

* * *

><p>Kumuro sighed, standing near the festival entrance. His body shivered. <em>Even though this is my second date, it feels a lot like a first date.<em> He took a deep breath, making the shivers go away. Amika walked towards him, smiling with joy.

"Kumuro-sama! I can't believe you've came to the festival!"

Kumuro turned around, staring at her pink yukuta. Her hair flowed down, gently touching her shoulders. Her glasses gleamed from the lanterns surrounding the entrance. Kumuro blushed a bit. _Damn… Amika's looking damn well today…_ Kumuro sighed. _This might get a bit awkward, rejecting a friend of mine for a date…_

"Do you mind if we walk through the festival together?"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Well actually… I kinda asked someone out earlier."

Amika's smile remained on her face. _What… What's this…?_

"Really?"

Kumuro moved his hand up, reading the watch. He turned around and ran away from her.

"I gotta hurry! I'll see you later!"

Her face changed, fuming out smokes of rage.

"Who's this someone else he's referring to…?"

* * *

><p>Kumuro strolled alongside Minami through the festival lane. Their bodies formed goose bumps. His body shivered, making his legs move slightly faster. <em>Dammit! It's been a few minutes since I faced her. This feels a bit awkward!<em> Minami formed blushed on her face. _I'm usually comfortable around boys at my school… Maybe going with a particular boy alone… _Kumuro turned his head to Minami, hesitating to talk to her.

"Umm… Am I… Am I going too fast?"

Her body shivered. Her cheeks further reddened.

"I'm… no… It's fine…"

She tilted her head, staring at the ground. Amika blended within the crowd, watching them from behind. Her face reddened at the sight of Minami.

"This… This girl! She's younger than me!"

She clutched her hands tightly.

"How dare Kumuro-sama go out with someone younger than him?"

Kumuro and Minami stopped moving. She twirled her hair around, mumbling to herself.

"My hair isn't frazzled… Isn't it?"

Kumuro turned around and stared at her, admiring her curly hair.

"You know… We haven't introduced each other yet…"

Minami turned her head around. Her eyes glowed at the sight of Kumuro's smile.

"The name's Muhara Kumuro!"

Minami sighed, soothed by the voice of saying his name.

"Minami… Ikota Minami…"

Kumuro blushed. _What a pretty name._ He turned his head towards a stall, walking towards it. He stopped next to a pool full of floating spheres and turned around.

"Ikota-san. You wanna play "fish the yoyo"?"

Minami nodded her head. She joined him, kneeling on the ground. She grabbed a hook on the bench and picked up a lot of floating balls. Kumuro widened his eyes, feeling impressed.

"Wow…"

Amika frowned at Minami.

"Okay. Now she's showing off!"

The stall owner stared at her, feeling amazed.

"You really are good!"

Minami sighed.

"I… I used to do this a lot with my little brother."

She placed a few balls back, making the owner scratch his head.

"You're sure you don't wanna keep all the ones you picked up?"

She turned around, feeling nervous.

"I'm… I'm okay with two…"

Kumuro stood up, creeping towards her. _I wonder if she's okay…_ She turned around, stuttering at him.

"M-m-m-m-uhara-kun?"

She moved her hand forward.

"He-he-he-here. You can have this."

Kumuro smiled at her.

"Thank you."

He gently grabbed it from her hand. They continued strolling through the lane, talking amongst each other. Minami chuckled lightly, enjoying Kumuro's humour. Amika grumbled feeling left out.

"Now she's getting on my nerves!"

Two messy-looking boys approached her, holding their trading cards on their hands.

"Excuse me… Are you alone?"

She turned around, shouting at them.

"No I'm not!"

She strutted away from them, making the boys cry.

* * *

><p>Kumuro held out two cooked squid to Minami.<p>

"You want some?"

Minami smiled as she carefully took one of him. _Muhara-kun's so nice to me… I'm glad that he came by… _Her eyes widened, noticing her friends walking towards her.

"Muhara-kun! Follow me!"

She pulled Kumuro away from her friends, running to another lane. Kumuro's body burned from friction on the ground, making him scream in pain. As Minami dropped him on the ground, she found him covered in black dust.

"Wha… what's wrong Ikota-chan?"

Minami hesitated.

"There… There we people I didn't want to see…"

Kumuro stood up from the ground.

"Did something terrible happen?"

Minami sighed. She shook her head.

"Nothing too dramatic…"

Kumuro hold her hands.

"Well… If you say so…"

Kumuro smiled at her. Minami saw her hands, causing her cheeks to redden a lot.

"Hey! The bonfire's starting!"

Minami sighed as she turned around. Kumuro stared at a few people people holding the torch.

"You're gonna wish for anything?"

Minami shook her head.

"It's fine. I don't have anything to wish for…"

Kumuro sighed. _Maybe… Maybe she doesn't like me as much as I thought… Still…_ She turned her head around, smiling at him.

"Last year, I wished I could be in the swim meet, but it didn't work."

Kumuro turned his head. She held her squid up.

"I guess I'm like that thing, all washed up…"

The fire grew from the torches, standing strong in front of the crowd. Kumuro and Minami turned their heads, holding each other's hands a bit tighter. Kumuro turned his head facing Minami. _Poor Ikota-chan… I didn't realise…_ A huge speaker boomed from behind.

"This concludes the tanabata festival! Please get home safely! Also, be mindful of littering!"

Kumuro frowned at the speakers.

"Damn! Just as it got-"

Kumuro stopped talking, noticing Minami looking down.

* * *

><p>Amika panted, regaining her energy. She lifted her head, searching for signs of Kumuro and Minami. She gritted her teeth, feeling annoyed to lose track of Kumuro.<p>

"If I don't do something soon, I might get beaten by this chick!"

She turned around, noticing Akko and Saito walking towards her.

* * *

><p>Minami covered her face. Tears poured from her eyes. Kumuro placed his hands on her shoulders.<p>

"Is there something wrong?"

Minami sniffed.

"It used to be fun… I get to swim everyday… That's all I could do… I have nothing else to do…"

Tears dripped onto her Yukuta.

"It's all over… My life…"

"You're life's not over!"

Minami move her hands away. She turned her head, facing Kumuro.

"Yes… It may be the end of your swimming careers… but there will be a new beginning!"

She wiped the tears off her face.

"I remember when I was in middle school. I wanted to have as many friends as I can."

Tears flowed from his eyes.

"I tried to impress them but… it turned out that it wasn't a good idea at all…"

Minami blinked at him.

"I… I got lonely then… thinking that I won't make friends ever again."

He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"But I told myself 'It won't end here and now'. Maybe if I make a new beginning, I will be able to move from the past and look forward to the future."

Kumuro placed his hands on hers.

"You still have many more years to live! You still have other things to look forward to! You must move forward!"

Minami blushed, feeling his hands warm.

"Maybe I can help you find a new beginning…"

They gazed upon each other's face. Their heads slowly leaned forward, aiming for each other's lips. They closed their eyes, embracing something new.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?"

Minami and Kumuro stopped. They turned around, finding Akko and Saito standing by. She widened her eyes, feeling surprised. _Oh… Oh no!_ Akko moved towards Kumuro, punching him in the face.

"Get away from her, creep!"

Kumuro fell on the ground as Akko pulled Minami away from him. Akko, Saito and Minami strolled away from Kumuro, leaving him behind. He stood up, watching her prize fading in front of him. He sighed, feeling defeated.

"I guess it's not meant to be…"

He trudged away from Minami, lowering his head down. Minami turned her head, watching Kumuro walking away.

* * *

><p>Kumuro stood near the entrance, staring at the lanterns. <em>I can't seem to stop thinking about how close I was with her… I shouldn't really be sad though. I should look forward to the future as well as Ikota-chan will…<em> He turned his head around, noticing Amika walking towards him. He sighed, remembering the things he said to her.

"I wanna apologise for leaving you like that ages ago…"

Amika shrugged, smiling at him.

"It's okay! I usually go to tanabata festivals myself anyway."

She held her hands to her back, standing next to him.

"So… You wanna come to my house?"

Kumuro smiled at her.

"I have to ask my mum first! She told me that she'll pick me up soon."

Amika sighed. _At least I still have time to make him fall for me…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is personally one of my favourite chapters (as well as chapter 4). The whole idea in this is that no matter what people do, two people will always meet up with each other through a few encounters (for better or worse) matched by fate itself. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the series!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Summer Test

Chihiro strum her guitar hard, emitting loud noises from her guitar amplifier. Ayumi raced her fingers across the fret boards, speeding through the notes. Amika closed her eyes, feeling soothed by her bass guitar. She moved her fingers in a circular direction, pulling the strings to the beat. Miyako carefully placed her fingers on her keyboard, holding the beat of the song. Chihiro moved her head to the microphone. Words came out of her mouth. Amika tapped her feet to the beat, smiling at the flow of the song. Chihiro quickly strum through many power cords, finishing the song off.

"YEAH! How's that!"

She lifted her arm up, showing her excitement. Ayumi turned around, smiling at her.

"That was pretty good, wasn't it?"

Amika turned around, elevating her bass neck higher.

"It's like a science experiment, but with 100% interesting sounds!"

Miyako held out her recorder.

"After we're done with more practice, let's go hear our songs!"

Chihiro nodded.

"Let's play another song from the beginning!"

* * *

><p>Chihirio, Ayumi, Miyako and Amika sat in a table, blinking at the recorder. It emitted a flurry of demonic screeching, drawing attention to the customers around them. They stare at the girls placing their heads on the table. Chihiro groaned feeling annoyed.<p>

"Oh my god… Is this what we really sound like?"

Ayumi slowly nodded.

"This is mayhem…"

Miyako sighed.

"I guess you can't really tell when you're playing…"

Suddenly, the recorder emitted croaking frogs, accompanying the demonic screeching. Ayumi, Miyako and Chihiro widened their eyes.

"Why are there frogs in the background?"

Amika pulled out a metal unpainted pedal from her lap.

"I made this one during my science club times. I'd thought I could give it a try for our sessions."

Chihiro broke sweat from her head.

"Maybe you're better off without any sound effects…"

* * *

><p>Chihiro cried on her desk. Ayumi, Amika and Miyako stared at her.<p>

"I thought being in a band was easy!"

Ayumi blinked at her.

"So… is this your first time doing anything worth practicing?"

She lifted her head form the desk, pointing her hand up.

"Well when I saw the movies and manga, usually they're already practicing well in studios."

Amika sighed.

"This is the real deal. You can't be sure that you'll do very well the first time around…"

Kumuro strolled towards Amika.

"Hey there girls! Why are you huddling for?"

Chihiro frowned at Kumuro.

"What d'ya want Follower?"

Kumuro stood near Amika, making her blush.

"Well it's just that, you're all doing something that could be exciting…"

Chihiro lowered her eyelids.

"Don't you have that "buddy" of yours to excite you?"

Kumuro turned his head, facing Keima. Keima stared at his PFP, showing his excited look.

"Yokkyun! I can't believe a sequel for you had just released!"

Kumuro turned his head away from him.

"At class times, he doesn't really do much."

Chihiro sighed.

"We're busy right now."

Kumuro sighed.

"You guys are no fun as well!"

Kumuro turned around, returning to his seat. Amika sighed.

"Do you have to be really mean to Kumuro-sama?"

Chihiro glared at Amika.

"Does it look like I care?"

Chihiro stood up from her desk.

"And why are you calling that Follower "Kumuro-sama" anyway?"

Amika huddled, feeling scared.

"N… No reason…"

* * *

><p>A box sat on Chihiro's desk, carrying pieces of paper. Chihiro glared at the box, crossing her arms.<p>

"Why are we doing this?"

Miyako sighed, lifting the box up.

"We've been fighting about our roles for hours. It could be easier if we pick one from the box."

Chihiro reached for the box. She pulled a note out and read it carefully. She pulled a uneasy smile on her face

"Alright! I'm doing vocals!"

Ayumi pulled another note from the box. She glared at the words "Vocals".

"Mine says 'vocals' too…"

Miyako, Amika and Ayumi glared at Chihiro.

"Give us that note…"

Chihiro widened her eyes.

"Wh…Why? I told you what I had, didn't I?"

Ayumi pulled the note from her. Chihiro's hand held still, grasping onto it with all her strength.

"You're cheating, aren't you?"

"No I'm not! Let go of it!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro turned his head back, staring at the girls. They held out their iPods, discussing about the song choices. Kumuro turned his head, facing Keima. His eyes widened, admiring Yokkyn's affections. Kumuro faced the blackboard and sighed. <em>Everyone's now occupied with their times… Except for me… I wonder what I can do to cure myself from boredom…<em> Kumuro widened his eyes, forming an idea on his head. _Of course! These girls have brought something I can do for my potential novel! _He pulled out a notebook and drew notes on it.

* * *

><p>"Cut!"<p>

The bell rang as Kanon smiled at the cameraman. She walked away from the stage, standing near her manager.

"What dya think?"

The manager placed her hands on her mouth and hummed.

"You could do a bit better…"

Kanon nodded her head.

"I'll try harder next time!"

The cameraman turned his head, facing her.

"Don't sweat it too much! You're going great anyway."

She turned around and bowed at him.

"Thank you."

The manager sighed.

"You better go to your room quickly. The next shoot starts in 10."

Kanon ran away from the stage, travelling to her room. She entered inside and sat on her chair. She gazed upon the mirror, admiring her reflection. _Ever since that wonderful night with Keima-kun, I feel more confident in myself._ She grabbed the phone from the bench and flipped it open. She pushed a few buttons, revealing an image of Keima standing next to her. She blushed at the sight of his calm brown eyes. She sighed, thinking about the recent days. _Recently, I haven't seen Keima-kun watching me at a few concerts. It kinda worries me that he might've forgotten about me…_

She pushed a button, revealing an image of Keima smiling happily. He stood next to Kanon, hugging her tightly. Amika stood behind them, folding her arms and glaring at Kumuro. _On the other hand, at least I have loyal fans like Muhara-kun. I'm at least glad he came._ She closed the phone and placed it back on her bench. She closed her eyes, feeling goose bumps on her body. She imagined herself kissing Keima passionately. He made whispers like "I want you" and "You are not like other girls…" A knock on the door caused Kanon to widen her eyes.

"I hope you're not daydreaming again! This shoot is really important!"

Kanon stood up and rushed to her closet.

"Don't worry! I'll be quick!"

She pulled out her costume and got changed in it. She returned to her phone, pulling it off the bench again. She rapidly tapped the buttons on it. _I'll be coming for you soon, Keima-kun._

* * *

><p>Chihiro sighed, laying her body on a bench with Ayumi, Amika and Miyako. She moved her hands on her head.<p>

"It's been three days since we've last practiced! I mean, what other things you have to do!"

Ayumi sighed.

"For starters, that running practice routine has little room for band practices."

Miyako yawned, feeling tired.

"Cram school always gets in the way of band practices."

Amika fixed her glasses carefully.

"Not only I have science clubs to attend to, but I also have experiments to conduct."

Chihiro blinked at Amika.

"What experiments?"

Amika turned her head.

"Experiments that could change the world! What do you do when it's not band practices?"

Ayumi and Miyako faced Chihiro. Chihiro blinked at them.

"Well…"

She turned away.

"It doesn't really concern for me."

Amika stood up from the bench.

"If we don't find a way to get more time on practices, there may be little point of forming a band in the first place…"

Chihiro sighed.

"She's right! We have to think of something, and fast!"

Keima and Kumuro strolled through the school grounds, catching the girls' attention.

"I got the best idea for my novel!"

Keima sighed.

"Didn't you make your first manuscript ages ago?"

"Oh… Ummm…"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"About that… my editor told me that it was interesting, but not really good enough to draw public attention."

Keima tapped the buttons rapidly on his PFP.

"If you want to share, do it quickly."

Kumuro smiled at him.

"It goes like this: four girls, who are into heavy metal, do band practice regularly. One day, their life demanded more of other things in their life. How do they solve this? By making a light music club! And so the obstacles of making one begin!"

Keima lowered his PFP, blinking at Kumuro.

"Wasn't there a manga like that?"

Kumuro blinked at him. He then clicked his fingers.

"Dammit! That's from H-Mon!"

Kumuro sighed.

"Oh well… Back to square one for me…"

The girls watched Keima and Kumuro walking away from her. They then look at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Chihiro nodded her head.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>"Un-acceptable!"<p>

Kodoma glared at the girls from his desk. He spun his chair around, relieving his aching back.

"If you wanted to make a colourful playground like that 'light music club' you speak of, you should go to elementary school!"

He pointed at a poster reading "term test".

"Besides, you have more important things to work on, like term tests!"

The girls frown at Kodoma, feeling insulted.

"I've seen many fools wanting to make clubs from short-lived ideas. Yours will end up just like those phony "card-battling club" and "voice actor studies club"!"

Chihiro stood out in front of her friends, holding her arms out.

"Don't you start comparing us to those phonies! Our passion for the band ain't some shit joke!"

"Oh really…"

Kodama grinned sinisterly.

"If you love your precious band that much… Show me how serious you are…"

He turned around, pointing at the girls.

"Give me 100% for your test scores, and I will make it happen!"

Chihiro, Ayumi and Amika ran away, leaving Miyako behind. He blinked at Miyako.

"You're not running away?"

* * *

><p>Miyako stood from her desk and sighed.<p>

"100 percent… He hates us a lot, doesn't he?"

Chihiro sat on her desk, placing her hand on her cheeks.

"I would risk something for our band… If it wasn't school-related!"

Ayumi shook her hands, feeling nervous.

"It's not like I can't do well… I'm just more focused on running and stuff…"

Amika placed her head on her desk.

"If that guy's not an English teacher, this will be easier for me…"

Chihiro stood up, forming a smile on her face.

"Who needs clubs anyway? We still got options for us, right?"

Chihiro sighed, sitting on her chair.

* * *

><p>"This is just great… First Ayumi didn't come yesterday. Then we had to find a cheaper studio… Then we have to suffer from heat stroke!"<p>

Amika sighed.

"Well… It is summer after all…"

Miyako pushed a button on the recorder, playing out soothing music. Ayumi's smile waned.

"You know… It's getting a bit better…"

Chihiro frowned at Ayumi.

"You call that crap better?"

Miyako sighed.

"Barely…"

Amika shrugged.

"If you look on the bright side, it sounds more like music."

Chihiro took a bite out of her rice cracker.

"With four of us getting together as a hobby… I guess this is as good as it gets…"

A gentle but firm knock form the door forced the girls to turn around. They widened their eyes, witnessing Kanon's appearance.

"Excuse me. When do midterm tests start?"

Kanon's eyes widened, hearing soothing music form the recorder. She pulled her glasses off, revealing her shining face. The girls turned around, widening their eyes.

"Holy shit! She's back again!"

"And I thought she was a myth!"

Kanon turned away from the girls, having her cheeks slightly red.

"Well… I need to at least take the tests…"

She turned her head facing Chihiro. She eyes widened at the sight of her guitar.

"Wow! Is this a band?"

Chihiro blushed, turning her head to Miyako.

"Oh um… This… This isn't anything… (Erase it now!)"

Kanon placed her hands together and smiled.

"People in the same class playing music too… This makes me feel happy…"

She faced Ayumi and Amika, making them blush.

"It's still a secret… But I'm going to perform at the Mai-high fest this fall. You can come and listen there if you want."

The girls (except for Chihiro) gleamed with joy. Chihiro looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Then… Will you come and listen to our song too, Kanon-chan?"

Kanon blinked at her, witnessing Chihiro's burning spirit.

"We'll be at the Mai-high fest too!"

She pointed at Kanon.

"We'll see you there, Kanon-chan!"

Kanon nodded at her.

"I hope so too then."

Kanon turned around, leaving the classroom. The girls blinked at her, feeling bewildered.

"Why did you say that for?"

"We're barely ready…"

Chihiro gazed upon her guitar.

"Yes… I know… But this isn't the band I want us to be in…"

Chihiro turned around, holding her arms out.

"If I wanted our band to shine like Kanon-chan, we'll be ready in no time! So let's do this with our heart!"

The girls blinked at Chihiro again. They then smiled, feeling empowered. They moved close to her, giving her a group hug.

"I thought the day you would say something passionately would never come, Chihiro-san."

"This is my type of leader!"

"Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>Kanon strolled through the school grounds, smiling with content. <em>I was almost nervous to do this in secret… But at least I have some others to back me up.<em> Kanon sighed. _If only there's someone else to complete my day…_ Suddenly, her eyes widened, noticing Keima sitting on the same bench as when she had first met him. His hands clutched onto his PFP tightly, staring at the screen. Suddenly, the PFP emitted smoke, making him widen his eyes.

"It's all brand new! Why break down now?"

He fell on the floor, slamming his fists onto them.

"Damn you reality! This is your doing, wasn't it?"

Kanon slowly walked towards him, feeling her heart thumping. _Finally… after so many days without him… I'll be able to see him again…_ She held her hands back, smiling at him.

"Keima-kun!"

Keima slowly turned around. He widened his eyes, finding something monstrous standing in front of him. _Oh… My… GOD!_ His body shivered, feeling scared. _Sh-sh-sh-she returned? At this time? At this place?_

"K-k-Kanon-chan?"

Her cheeks reddened.

"You remembered!"

She pulled him off the ground and hugged him tightly. His body shivered more tensely, remembering the unforgettable event. Goose bumps formed around her body, reliving the unforgettable event.

"I missed you so much! I thought I would never see you again!"

Keima chattered his teeth. _This is bad! This is not supposed to happen again! I'm supposed to forget about her! But I guess… This kiss…_ Keima closed his eyes, generating bitter rage inside his mind. _Damn that girl! Why did you have to do this to me?_ She moved her body away from him, forcing him to change his face. He smiled at her, creating a façade.

"I… I never thought I'd see you again…"

Kanon chuckled at him.

"Awwh Keima-kun… I still have tests to do…"

Kanon placed her hands behind her back.

"Dya think we could…"

Keima's cheeks reddened. _No… Is she…_ Kumuro walked towards Keima and Kanon, waving at them.

"Hey Keima buddy! Dya wanna go to-"

Kumuro widened his eyes, noticing Kanon standing next to Keima. He screamed loudly, forcing Keima to cover her ears.

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!"

Kumuro dashed towards Keima and aAnon, hugging them tightly. Keima gasped for air, feeling his lungs tightened. Kanon smiled contently, feeling loved. Kumuro closed his eyes, feeling joyous form Kanon's reappearance.

"I thought you would never come here again!"

Keima squealed, trying to speak.

"Geeeettt… Offf… aaaaa… mmeeee…"

Kumuro broke sweat on his head as he let go of Keima and Kanon. He scratched his head, feeling embarrassed.

"I keep getting the habit of hugging people, don't I?"

Kanon smiled at Kumuro.

"I'm also glad to see my number one fan again!"

Kumuro chuckled lightly.

"Well… It's only been a few weeks ago…"

Kanon turned her body to Keima, bushing at the sight of his face.

"Since Muhara-kun is here with us…"

She placed her hands behind her back, holding them tightly.

"Maybe we can go to a nearby restaurant together…"

Kumuro gleamed with joy. Keima sighed, feeling bad. _This keeps getting worse and worse…_

* * *

><p>Keima sat at a table, spending time staring at Kanon's glowing face. Her hair covered by her navy blue beret. Her blue coat shrouded her from lurking creatures of the paparazzi. Kumuro held out a menu in front of him, looking through the food choices. Kanon gazed upon Keima's face, imagining him wearing a shiny suit of armour. She sighed, dreaming about Keima lifting her off the table. <em>He's just like the time when we stood on a bridge that wonderful night… Smart, caring, and strong looking… I… I dunno where to start… <em>She took a deep breath, mustering all of her courage.

"Keima-kun… Have you been busy since we last met?"

Keima broke sweat on his head. _Dammit! She's trying to drag me into her quicksand! I need to find a solution, and fast! _He hummed, conjuring a list of conversations inside his mind. _Which should I choose?_ The following words formed more clearly:

"_Oh yes! School's getting harder for me to keep up with!"_

"_I'm fairly busy in the shops…"_

"_Not really… I don't really have much to do…"_

"_I'm usually busy, but I'm sure it's not a big deal!"_

Keima took a deep breath. He scratched his head, smiling at her

"Well…"

"He's only busy with playing games." Kumuro interrupted.

Kumuro placed the menu down, turning his head to Kanon. Keima glared at him. _What did you do that for, you stupid idiot?_ Kanon placed her hands near her lips, giggling playfully.

"You haven't changed a bit!"

Kanon sighed, feeling bothered by something.

"Ever since the last time we met, I've gotten a lot busier lately…"

Kumuro's eyes watered, sharing Kanon's sadness.

"My schedule is very tight, so I have little room for spare time."

Kumuro placed his hand on her shoulders.

"It must be tough for you, since you're becoming more popular…"

Kanon smiled, closing her eyes.

"I should be thankful of what I have right now though…"

Keima sighed. _This is not ending well for me. I need to create a gap between the two of us, and fast!_ Keima smiled at Kanon.

"Well I wouldn't argue since you got Kumuro around."

Kanon blushed a bit.

"Awwh… Now you're being modest!"

Mini Keima popped up, feeling scared. _Dammit! What am I doing? I'm not thinking straight, aren't I?_ Keima stood up from his seat.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Keima strolled away from Kanon and Kumuro, travelling to the bathroom. He placed his hands on the basin, tilting his head down. _Okay. So far, the only plausible way of getting out of this 'bond' I somewhat created is by giving her bad impressions. But I might trigger that 'event' again if so. _He placed his hands on his head. _Oh god dammit! Who am I kidding? At this rate, I'll be trap in Kanon's clutches forever!_ Kumuro entered the bathroom, staring at Keima.

"What wrong buddy?"

Keima turned around.

"Oh umm…"

He placed his hands on his chin, thinking up a excuse.

"I was just…"

"You know, Kanon's getting a bit closer to you. Is there anything you need to tell?"

Keima sighed. _Even though he was partly responsible for getting me more stuck, he seemed a bit suspicious. Should I drag him into this?_ Keima turned away from him.

"Listen very carefully…"

Kumuro blinked at him. He then slowly nodded his head.

"Okay…"

Keima turned around.

"The night when I ran away from the line…"

"I remember that! And you almost missed out then!"

Keima gazed upon Kumuro's eyes.

"I realised that she was feeling insecure."

Kumuro placed his hands on his chins.

"Here's something interesting…"

Keima sighed again. _Here it goes…_

"We kissed on that night."

Kumuro widened his eyes.

"You…"

Keima broke sweat on his head. _Oh shit… Here I go again…_ Kumuro grabbed onto Keima's shoulders!

"This is fantastic!"

Kumuro shook Keima's body, making his head feel dizzy.

"Oh my god! I so didn't think you would do that! Now I'll be able to go to Kanon's concert whenever I want! This is so amazing Keima! Thank you for that! You really are the best buddy in the world!"

Keima fell on the ground.

"It wasn't like I wanted to do that!"

Kumuro blinked at him, scratching his head. Keima glared back at him.

"Does it look like I wanted that to happen in the first place?"

Kumuro shrugged off the confusion and sighed.

"Knowing you, I should really doubt that… There goes my chance of seeing more of Kanon…"

Keima stood up from the ground.

"I can't think straight now that I'm caught in her traps…"

Kumuro blinked at Keima.

"I thought you're the god of getting virtual girlfriends? Can't you find ways to break up with her?"

Keima glared at Kumuro.

"I'm the capturing god you idiot! Does it look like I'm the heartbreaker god?"

Kumuro broke sweat on his head.

"If you want my advice, you have to tell her how you feel, but in a polite manner."

Keima slam his hands onto his face.

"That would make Kanon commit suicide."

Kumuro turned around, widening his eyes.

"WHA- YOU SERIOUS?"

Keima nodded his head.

"At one time, she was about to jump off the school building…"

Kumuro placed his hands on Keima's shoulders, giving him a demonic face.

"Stop scaring me like that!"

Keima pushed Kumuro aside.

"But since I have no choice, I guess I have to do this!"

Kumuro held out his hands.

"WAIT!"

Keima pushed the door open. Kumuro held his arms tightly.

"DON'T KILL HER!"

The customers inside turned their heads facing Keima and Kumuro. Kanon followed the customers, blinking at the boys.

"Kill who?"

Their bodies froze momentarily. Keima scratched his head, feeling very embarrassed.

"Oh umm…"

Keima's mind heated up, trying to generate excuses.

"I was… I was rehearsing something from a game I had played."

The customers turned around from them. Kumuro smiled.

"Yeah… Demon Might Wail 4… alright storyline… repetitive game levels…"

Kanon nodded at them, smiling at them. Keima sat on the chair again. _This is going to get bumpy, what I'm doing right now…_

"Kanon… There's something you need to know…"

Kanon moved closer to Keima. _She won't take it lightly… I don't know what's going to happen now…_

"The truth is…"

Kanon's smile slowly grew. Keima's hands trembled. _My body… It's feeling… _Keima closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. _Dammit! Usually, I can dismiss anyone with ease… Why… why doesn't it feel right?_ Kumuro sighed, studying Keima's face. _Juidging by the situation, maybe he does like her after all… I should try to ease him up before he hurts himself. _Kumuro sat back on his chair, smiling at Keima.

"What he's trying to say is that he has never met any girls who are as unique as you are!"

Keima glared at Kumuro. _You idiot! That was my only shot in getting out of her reach! You just did the complete opposite!_ Kanon blushed, feeling moved.

"Awwh… That's so sweet of you."

Her pager buzzed off, making her eyes widened. She pulled it out and gazed upon the words.

"I'm sorry. My spare time ran out."

She hopped out of the chair and ran out. Keima frowned at Kumuro, unleashing his rage.

"Why did you stop me?"

Kumuro sighed.

"Dude… I wouldn't think you would do this…"

Keima pulled Kumuro's shirt close to him.

"What are you talking about? I can do this!"

Kumuro glared at him.

"Dude. I can tell by your face! You're in love right now."

Keima threw him off the chair, making Kumuro whimper.

"Love and reality do not mix!"

Keima stood up, growling at Kumuro.

"I will only fall in love with 2D girls! Do you understand?"

Keima strolled away from Kumuro, leaving him unconscious.

* * *

><p>Chihiro sat on her bed, holding her guitar. She strummed the guitar, moving her fingers all over the fret. She smiled, feeling soothed by the noise she makes. She stood up from the bed and jumped, feeling like she's performing in front of thousands of raving spectators. She jumped off the bed and swiftly moved her fingers down the frets. She slid through the bedroom, finishing off her imaginary song. Her ears caught attention of her crowd going wild. She stood up and bowed to her fans. She strolled towards her desk, gazing upon a CD cover of Jimi Hendrix. Her mind formed pictures of her standing near her uncle.<p>

_Her uncle held out a guitar, smiling at her. Her eyes glimmered, feeling honoured by him. She slowly moved her hands out, gently touching the guitar. She carefully pulled it away from his hands, gazing upon the shiny guitar body. She tilted his head up, noticing him holding his acoustic guitar._

"_In order for you to first become a guitarist, you must first learn and master the code."_

_Chihiro blinked at him._

"_The code?"_

_Her uncle strummed the guitar, emitting a catchy tune. Chihiro tapped her feet to the beat, making her smile grow bigger._

"_This code is invented by a famous guitarist, and so every guitarist must know it."_

_ Her uncle strummed his guitar hard, finishing the tune._

"_If you can practice it well, you will be just like me: one of the greatest guitarists in Japan!"_

_She turned the guitar around, placing her hands on the fret board. She tried imitating her uncle. However, her guitar emitted irritating noises. She crossed her lips, feeling slightly disappointed. Her uncle chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulder._

"_You definitely got the heart! Now you just need to practice so you can become that greatest guitarist!"_

_Chihiro nodded, smiling at him._

The pictures of her uncle faded, teleporting her back to reality. She turned her head, facing the book of Literature notes. Chihiro sighed.

"I can't believe I have to study for my band…"

* * *

><p>Chihiro sat at her desk, placing her hand on her chin. She sighed, feeling bored. Ayumi entered the classroom, strolling towards Chihiro. Chihiro lifted her head up, gazing upon Ayumi's face.<p>

"Good morning."

Ayumi sat on top of her desk, looking down on Chihrio. Chihrio sighed again.

"Did you get to study?"

Ayumi shook her head.

"These practices I had to do yesterday are killing me! I'm not sure if I'll be able to get 100…"

Chihiro swayed her legs around.

"I didn't get to study last night… What a bummer!"

Amika stormed through the classroom. She sat at her desk and folded her arms. Ayumi and Chihiro turned their heads, staring at Amika's frowning face.

"What's wrong Amika-chan?"

"Did someone piss you off?"

She pictured an English book laughing evilly at her.

"Damn study notes! They always laugh at me when I tried understanding the concepts!"

Ayumi sighed, resting her head on her arms.

"Looks like the three of us aren't studying well…"

Chihiro leaned her chair backwards, placing her feet on the desk.

"I wonder if Miyako's at cram school again."

Ayumi shrugged.

"Probably."

Amika placed her head on the desk, groaning in frustration.

"The three of us will never get 100 at this rate! We need to find a tutor if we want to get out music club!"

Kumuro entered the classroom, carrying his notes with him. Amika lifted her head up, gazing upon Kumuro's eyes. Her eyes glowed, feeling enlightened. She lifted herself off the desk and walked towards him. She grasped his arms, making Kumuro turn his head around. He blinked at her, noticing Amika caressing his arm with her head.

"Oh Kumuro-sama! Would you please help us?"

Ayumi and Chihiro frowned at Amika. They stood up and shouted at her.

"What are you doing?"

Amika turned her head around.

"Be realistic. We're not gonna get anywhere without any help, and he's one of the only people who can get 100 on an English test!"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"I got an 85 last test…"

Chihiro glared at Amika.

"I don't need to drag that follower into our situation! I would rather study to death than to study with him!"

Amika lowered her eyelids.

"What if I force the both of you to study with that Otamegane, eh?"

Chihiro and Ayumi widened their eyes. Their cheeks reddened.

"Uh… On a second thought… Maybe the follower ain't half bad after all…"

Ayumi nodded her head.

"Yeah… I agree…"

Amika smiled, feeling victorious.

"Then it's settled!"

* * *

><p>Chihiro, Ayumi and Amika sat at their desks. Chihiro placed her hand sonher chin, having her eyes half-open. Ayumi placed her head on the desk, yawning quietly. Kumruo entered the room, carrying the study notes with him. His white wig stood out, covering all of his black hair. His huge green jacket concealed his school uniform. He placed the notes on the desk and turned around, revealing his huge white moustache. Amika clapped for Kumuro, feeling excited to see him. Chihiro set her eyes on his face, cocking her eyebrows.<p>

"This isn't the dress up room, you know."

Kumuro sighed, pulling out his blackboard stick.

"Well I am teaching you things you need to know..."

Ayumi lifted her head up, blinked at Kumuro.

"What's with the costume anyway?"

Kumuro spread the sheet of notes across the table.

"I just thought that looking like a teacher brings authenticity to this study lesson."

Ayumi rolled her eyes.

"Right…"

Chihiro glared at Kumuro.

"Take that damn wig off your head! You look ridiculous!"

Amika turned her head facing Chihiro.

"Just let Kumuro do what he wants. He's here to help us anyway."

Chihiro folded her arms.

"Some great idea you had, Amika."

Kumuro sighed. He turned around, pulling out his chalk.

"Well then, I'll get the notes down first."

Chihiro groaned, placing her head on the desk. Ayumi's head plummeted on the desk, falling asleep. Amika pulled out her pen, copying the notes from the board. Kumuro moved side to side, jotting down the important notes. He turned around, frowning at Ayumi falling asleep. He slammed a heavy book on the desk, forcing Chihiro and Ayumi to lift their heads up.

"This is no time for you to rest up now! I need to go through most of the points!"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. Kumuro moved his blackboard stick, pointing at a paragraph of notes.

"This one tells you the basics of how to structure your work. It's very important that you apply the formula of three!"

Ayumi raised her hand up.

"What are the three?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"Well… The three consists of "guess what?", "prove it!" and "so what?" guidelines."

Kumuro walked around, turning around every few steps.

""Guess what" is where you state one of your arguments. "Prove it" is where you provide evidence for that argument you made. And "So what" is where you must explicitly link how your proof justifies your argument."

Chihiro crossed her arms.

"Can you not give something we have learned in middle school?"

Kumuro sighed.

"It's always a good idea to go back to the basics first, in case we forget."

Kumuro turned around, pointing a huge chunk of words from the three columns of notes.

"Anyway, I would like you to take note of those that will help you get 100."

Ayumi and Chihiro widened their eyes. They lifted their bags from the desk, searching for their notebook and pen. Amika raised her hands up, grabbing Kumuro's attention.

"Yes. You have a question?"

Amika stood up from the ground.

"Is this how we can all get 100?"

Kumuro placed his hands on his chin.

"To be quite frank, there are some things that could result in a leap of faith. This is my best guess of how Kodama would expect for you to get 100. However, it ensures all of you to at least get A's and above."

A knock on the door grabbed everyone's attention. The girls and Kumuro turned their heads around, noticing Kanon standing near the door.

"Is this time for studying?"

Kumuro screamed, making the girls (except for Kanon) cover their ears.

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!"

Kumuro blinked, realising what he had done. He coughed a few times, regaining his accent.

"Sorry about that. It was unprofessional of me to do that."

Kanon chuckled at Kumuro.

"You're kinda funny, Muhara-kun!"

Kumuro sighed. Kanon turned her head, facing the girls. Her eyes widened in joy.

"Are you all studying for the test?"

Amika nodded her head.

"He's helping all of us get 100."

Kanon sat at a desk, pulling her glasses out and placing it on her face.

"I feel so glad about it! I'm not really good with studying."

Kumuro turned around, pointing at the notes on the far right.

"These notes are also needed, as they accompany well with the main points."

Kumuro lifted his watch, studying the time. He lowered his arm, gazing upon the girls.

"Looks like I've covered every single detail. I'll be here for an hour to help all of you so you can easily do your own studies. I will spend no more than 15 minutes for each of you so I can make sure you're all on the right track."

The girls moved their head down, staring at their notes. Kumuro stood near Ayumi. Her forehead poured out sweat, staring at the notes she written down.

"I… I'm not sure if I can remember all of them…"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"Ah… A classic case of the fear of forgetting…"

He pulled out his highlighter and underlined a few words and phrases.

"The solution to this is just to remember a few keywords."

Ayumi blinked at her notes. Kumuro moved his highlight back.

"That way, if you remember some of them, you will be able to generate more words, which means you won't forget everything you have learned!"

Ayumi smiled.

"Hey! That's actually easier."

Ayumi turned her head, facing Kumuro.

"Thanks for that, follower."

"Is there anything else you need?"

Ayumi shook her head.

"I think I'm fine now."

Kumuro nodded her head.

"If you need help later on, just call me."

Kumuro moved towards Chihiro. Chihiro continued glaring at him.

"Seriously, what's with the wig?"

Kumuro blinked at her.

"Is there a problem?"

Chihiro lifted herself off the desk, levelling her head to his.

"I can't concentrate properly when that damn thing's on!"

Kumuro sighed.

"You see…"

He placed his hands together, bouncing his index fingers off each other. He giggled nervously, trying to answer her questions.

"I'm not really good with explaining stuff…"

Chihiro blinked at him.

"Since I have the wig with me, I can explain stuff better…"

She placed her hands on her sides.

"I don't believe you! Take it off!"

He slowly removed the wig from his head. She pointed at her notes.

"Try explaining it again then!"

Kumuro shook his hands, having his teeth chatter. He hesitated and stuttered a few words.

"Uh-uh-uh-umm… well.. y-you see…"

Chihiro blinked, witnessing his scared face. She rolled her eyes, returning to her desk. She folded her arms in defeat.

"You can put your damn wig on for all I care!"

Kumuro quickly placed the wig on his head and fixed it up.

"Don't you need any help?"

Chihiro sighed again.

"I don't care! I'll manage somehow."

Kumuro moved to Amika, studying her frustrated face. He cocked his eyebrows at the sign of mathematical formulas written on the sheet.

"What's with the equations on your notes?"

Amika turned around.

"No matter what I do, I just seem to fail at making up a good formula using your notes."

Kumuro blinked at her.

"You do realise that English has more than one answer, right?"

Amika cocked her eyebrow.

"Of course! Even maths sometimes requires two answers."

She laid her head on the desk.

"I can't seem to figure it out!"

Kumuro placed his hands on her back.

"Maybe if you stop thinking of this test as it is and think of it as some form of maths test, maybe it'll help you focus."

Amika sighed.

"I'll try…"

Kumuro strolled towards Kanon. He blinked at her, noticing her notes were blank. She gazed upon the blackboard, having her hands on her cheeks.

"Kanon-chan. Have you written everything down?"

Kanon turned around. Her eyes were clear like the blue sky.

"Can you ask Keima-kun where I can meet him again?"

Chihiro dropped the pencil on the floor, having her eyes widened. Ayumi's cheeks blushed, holding a rubber out in front of her. Amika's dropped her jaws, looking like she's going to spew. The girls slowly turned their heads to Kanon, revealing their surprised face.

"D-did I just hear what I thought I've heard?"

"I… I don't really know…"

"Who the hell would call that Otamegane that… that…"

Keima scratched his head, feeling embarrassed. _Oh shit. I need to get this situation sorted out A.S.A.P!_

"I think she said heima-toon. She's personifying that channel as a guy…"

He lifted Kanon off her desk.

"I forgot to ask you a favour, Kanon-chan. Can we talk outside please?"

He quickly moved her out of the classroom. The girls turned their heads, facing each other. Kumuro peered through the door, checking on the girls. He sighed, moving his head to Kanon. Kanon blinked at Kumuro.

"Is there something wrong, Muhara-kun?"

Kumruo gazed upon Kanon's innocent eyes.

"Listen…"

Kanon nodded her head.

"Keima buddy isn't really popular at school, and…"

Mini-Kumuro appeared, whispering in his ears.

"If people misunderstood about you and Keima buddy… well…"

Kanon placed her hands on her lips.

"He could get further ostracised by his peers."

Kanon sighed.

"I see…"

She moved her hands down.

"Well… I'll be very careful of what I say and do at school then."

She placed her hands behind her back.

"But… I still want to see him again…"

Kanon strolled past him, returning to the classroom. Kumuro sighed. _Phew! That was so damn close!_ Kumuro returned to the classroom, strolling towards his desk. Suddenly, his eyes widened, noticing the teacher's desk on fire.

"Hey follower! What did you do to the desk?"

"How could that have happened?"

"Is that a magnifying glass on the desk?"

Kumuro screamed, holding out his hand towards the desk.

"My belongings!"

* * *

><p>"I got it! I got a 100!"<p>

Miyako closed her eyes, smiling triumphantly. Chihiro and Ayumi held out their notes.

"We got it too! Somehow that follower got it right!"

"You know… it's almost like the manga!"

Kumuro strolled towards the girls, holding out his results.

"So ladies, did you all get 100?"

The girls nodded their heads. Miyako pointed her finger at Kumuro's test paper.

"You got 100 too?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"It seems like my theory worked after all…"

He turned his head, facing Amika.

"What about you, Amika-chan?"

Amika sighed as she held out her test paper.

"85…"

Chihiro placed her hands on Amika's shoulders.

"For someone who hates English so much, you did pretty well!"

Ayumi stood near Amika.

"Let's go and celebrate at the studio!"

* * *

><p>Chihiro blinked at Kodama, standing alongside Ayumi, Amika and Miyako.<p>

"Why did you call us, Kodama-sensei?"

He turned around, smiling cheerfully at the girls.

"I am proud to say that you can now have you own light music club!"

Amika scratched her head.

"But I only got an 85…"

Kodama lifted his body off the desk, hugging the girls.

"But I'm so touched by your efforts! This is the only thing worth overlooking with my conditions!"

He strolled away from them, walking towards another group of students.

"Sure! You can have that "Sengoku Warlord" club!"

The girls turned their heads, staring at each other.

"Why is he that happy all of a sudden?"

"He touched me…"

* * *

><p>Keima grumbled, sitting on the bench. Kumuro stood in front of Keima.<p>

"You serious? You only got a 99?"

Keima slammed his fist onto his legs.

"That damn Kanon girl made me crazy! Maybe that's why I lost a mark…"

Keima sighed, tilting his body backwards.

"Can you fetch me some water?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I'll be back quickly!"

He turned away from him, running to a vendor. Keima stared at the clear blue sky. He spread his arms out wide, relaxing them on the bench. _This Kanon girl… Am I really… In love with her? _Keima gritted his teeth, trying to clear his thoughts out. _This is stupid! Why would I start falling in love with something that I truly hate? It is of high contradictory levels if something as irrational as this happens._ He moved his body forward, staring at the city buildings. _Summer vacation's coming up. And since Kanon's not going to see me at that time, I might be able to conjure up a plan to get me out of this mess once and for all!_

Keima sighed. _Who am I kidding? I'll be spending time with something else… _Kumuro returned, holding out a drink bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This reason why I decided to add the summer test segment as a possibility in Keima's life for this chapter are as followed: Well Chihiro and her band would be needed later on in this following series (depending on the direction I wanted it to go to). You also need to consider Kanon into Keima's life: She wouldn't just disappear after one kiss from Keima. Of course it's a bit obvious that Kanon sees him as his boyfriend, but Keima yet again tries to widen the gap between them for his own reasons, only to fail miserably. Next Chapter will bring the start of Summer fun (and mayhem for Keima) until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**PS:** Polls up. Have your voices heard by going to my profile!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Childhood Reunion

Keima chuckled sinisterly, walking out of the school grounds. He tucked his hands inside his pants. His glasses shined from the bright sun. Just as he strolled past the huge school gates, He raised his hands up, shouting at the clear blue sky.

"HELLOOO SUMMER VACATION!"

He skipped across the city streets, drawing public eyes to him.

"I can spend half a day on homework… So that I can get 40 days of gaming!"

He bounced into a video games store and pulled off many games from the shelves.

"No more real girls! No more real school! And definitely no more real Kumuro!"

He placed huge stacks on the counter, making the shopkeeper nervous.

"Fifty games?"

Keima skipped out of the games store, carrying huge bags of games. He entered a convenience store, pulling out processed packets of food into his bags. He placed them on the counter, making the shopkeeper busy.

"Okay… 12 beef bowl packs, 15 packs of instant noodles with soup base…"

* * *

><p>He opened the door, carrying a backpack and two bags of food with him.<p>

"Mom! I'm going to disappear for about 40 days. But don't worry about me!"

Mari turned her head away from her friend, blinking at Keima. Keima turned around, heading to the door.

"Be seeing you at the end of August!"

Mari snatched him on his bag, immobilizing him.

"Hold on."

Keima waved his arms, crying like a child.

"Let go! 1000 hours! My 1000 hours!"

Mari placed him on the couch.

"Oh come on, we have a guest here, so at least say hello."

Keima blinked at her friend.

"You remember don't you? It's Ayukawa-san. She used to live next door."

Her friend placed her hands on her lips.

"You've grown up alright!"

Keima's body stood still. He then bowed down.

"Hi"

Keima jumped off the couch, running for the door. Mari grabbed her again, making Keima struggle.

"1000 hours! 1000 hours!"

She slapped him on the head, making him dizzy. He placed him back on the couch, wrapping sticky tape to the couch. Her friend smiled, staring at Keima.

"I guess it's been 10 years. Sometimes people forget after all these years!"

She leaned forward.

"You're about the same age as my little girl, aren't you?"

She turned her head away from Keima.

"Hey Tenri, Keima-kun's here…"

Keima turned his head to Tenri. Her body trembled, having her head lowered down. Her pink ribbon stood out behind her hair. Her black hair shined from the ceiling lights. Her eye covered by her hair. Her teeth chattered. She popped some bubbles on her bubble wrap. Mari turned her head around.

"Keima, you used to go to class together with her at elementary school. It's Tenri-chan."

Keima blinked at Tenri. He leaned forward, taking a closer look. Mari moved her hand to her face, whispering to Keima.

"You remember her, don't you?"

"Not really…"

Mari's friend turned her head, facing Tenri.

"Tenri, he's Keima-kun!"

Tenri sighed.

"Who… was it?"

Mari and her friend blinked at each other.

"I'm sorry about Tenri. She's being a bit sullen."

"I'm sorry that my son Keima's been weird all the time…"

Keima pulled the tape off him, jumping off the couch.

"I'm free at last!"

He pointed his hands towards the ceiling.

"No one can stop me from my 1000 hours now!"

Kumuro opened the door, carrying a huge backpack on him.

"Hey there, Keima buddy! You wanna waste 100 hours of games at my house?"

Kumuro shouted at him, feeling tormented.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LEMME PLAY AT LEAST ONE GAME?"

Kumuro blinked at him.

"You are going to…"

* * *

><p>Keima sighed, resting his head on the table. Mari poured tea on the cup and pushed it to Kumuro.<p>

"Keima, it's not polite to talk to your childhood friend like that!"

Keima sighed.

"Now that you mentioned about this awkward girl I kinda knew at my school…"

Keima stood up from his chair.

"I should teach you both about the real meaning of childhood friends…"

A huge TV screen appeared, making Mari and Kumuro blink in confusion. A picture of Keima sitting on a Toyota appeared. A model sat inside a seat, staring at Keima. Words emerged out of nowhere, reading "Drive your dreams! A reliable childhood friend, made by Toyota." The screen revealed a picture of two adjacent houses. Keima adjusted his glasses, preparing to talk.

"The T stands for 'the house next door'. I must be next to that girl's house if I was that childhood friend. This is the basic of all basics!"

The screen changed, revealing a girl warning her friend about eating too much.

"The O stands for "over-caring"! Caring too much is like giving your soul away to that one person you absolutely want to give to the most during the previous times. It can't just be a relationship with names like "onii-chan" or "otouto"."

The two friends strolled towards a marked tree.

"The Y stands for Yakusoku. It must be there to hold the pinnacle relationship of being childhood friends!"

The screen changed again, revealing a picture of a teenage boy walking through the streets.

"The most important O, old memories, must be included, or you would may as well say that you've never seen her in your whole life!"

The boy widened his eyes, gasping at a very hot school girl.

"Finally, Ta stands for tachiba. They must completely change over time. I can be over one year. Hell it can be over 100 years!"

The TV lifted towards the ceiling, hiding form Mari and Kumuro.

"This concludes my explanation. To put it simple, I don't want to assume this kind of relationship is a childhood friendship!"

Mari sighed.

"They do live next door…"

Keima rolled his eyes.

"You think houses touching each other diagonally would count?"

Mari frowned at him.

"God you're so annoying…"

Keima rushed for the bags on the ground, picking them up. Kumuro hugged Keima's legs tightly!

"Take me with you! Then we can camp together!"

Keima moved his legs around.

"Let go of me!"

* * *

><p>Tenri moved out of her house, strolling through the streets. She sighed, feeling nervous. Each step she took caused her to move slower. Her hands trebled, clinging on her bubble wrap tightly. She popped a few bubbles, trying to soothe her worried face. She lifted her head up, gazing upon Keima's house. She stood still, feeling her heart thumping. She slowly turned around, facing away from the house. Kumuro emerged from the house. He faced the door, shouting at it.<p>

"You're no fun at all!"

He turned away from the door strolling through the foot path. He turned his head around, noticing Tenri shaking her body. _Hey! It's that childhood friend of Keima buddy. I'm gonna go meet her. _Kumuro strolled towards her, holding his hand out. He gently placed them onto her shoulders. She gasped, feeling her cheeks reddened. Her heart thumped faster, feeling her teeth chattering. Her body shook more violently.

"K-k-k-keima-kun?"

Kumuro blinked at her.

"I'm not actually…"

Tenri slowly moved her head, studying his face carefully.

"Who… Who are you?"

Kumuro lifted his hand off her shoulder. He held it out, wanting a handshake from her.

"I'm Keima's friend! Muhara Kumuro!"

Tenri blinked at Kumuro. Her heart thumped slower. Her cheeks went pale.

"Friend?"

Kumuro nodded his head. He paused, waiting for Tenri to respond to his hands. She turned her head, strolling away from Kumuro. Kumuro lowered his arms.

"Hey wait."

Tenri stopped moving.

"Are you here to reach out for Keima?"

The sound of Keima's name sent her shivering. She popped a few bubbles on her bubble wrap. Kumuro sighed, watching an image of Shiori appear near Tenri.

"You know… You remind me of a friend at school."

Kumuro smiled at her.

"She wanted to communicate with others, but feels too shy to do so."

Tenri turned around, gazing upon Kumuro's cheery face.

"Maybe I can help you…"

* * *

><p>Tenri sat on the couch, staring at her bubble wrap. Kumuro stood next to a canvas holder holding huge sheets of attack plans. His army officer uniform matched Kumuro's determined eyes. His dark green beret laid flat on his hair. He pointed his chalkboard stick at one of his pictures he drew.<p>

"Okay, so for plan A, I'll walk with Keima over to this street. Once you see me walk past you, you can come along and try grabbing his attention near the road."

He removed a piece of paper from the canvas holder, revealing a different picture. He pointed his stick at an image of a coffee cup.

"For plan B, you can buy two cups of coffee from some shop and give one to him at some super mall."

He removed another piece of paper, revealing a picture of a house.

"If the first two plans don't work, we can try plan C."

He moved the stick, pointing at Tenri's face.

"I'll somehow get some kind of life-like mechanical creature from someone who can make those babies and get 'em into his house. Of course it'll be designed to chase after him. Then you can get in the action and save his life!"

He moved the stick away from the diagrams.

"Any questions?"

He stared at her, waiting for her response. Her body stood still on the couch like a marble statue.

"Can I get a word from you?"

Tenri sighed. Kumuro blinked at her.

"Well… At least you've made some noise…"

He pulled out pieces of folded paper from his pocket and placed it on the table. Tenri slowly lowered her head, gazing upon the notes.

"If you've forgotten about the plans for tomorrow, this will help you remember."

Keima stood still, waiting for Tenri to grasp hold on the notes. She continued gasping, staring at the table. Kumuro sighed. _I guess she's still feeling a bit nervous…_ He lifted the notes up, placing it on her lap. She moved her eyes, gazing upon them. She slowly lifted them up, getting a closer look at them. She placed them back on the desk. Kumuro blinked at her. _Okay… Maybe she doesn't like the plans I had made…_ Suddenly, Kirino kicked the door hard, sending it flying off. Kumuro whimpered from his living nightmare. _Why? Why does it have to be now?_ She stormed towards Kumuro, glaring at his face.

"Oh come on! Now you're dating wimpy girls?"

Kumuro stuttered.

"B-b-but mother… Th-that's one of Keima's friends…"

Kirino moved her head next to his.

"I don't care whose friend you picked it up from…"

She lifted him up from the floor, making him struggle. Tenri turned her head, staring at Kirino growling at her son.

"Why can't you find someone who can toughen you up?"

Kumuro's body trembled in fear.

"But mother… There was a girl I kinda went out with before… She was kinda tough..."

Kirino threw him to the ground and turned away from him.

"Well I guess no tough girl wants someone as wimpy as you are…"

Kirino strolled away from Kumuro. Tenri moved her head, following Kirino's direction.

"If I haven't married your father, you wouldn't be like this in the first place!"

Kumuro whimpered at her.

"Mother! Why are you saying bad things to me?"

Kirino stood still. Her body trembled, feeling strange vibes from Kumuro.

"I thought you loved me!"

She widened her eyes, creating an image of her husband. He stood in the rain, whimpering at her. _Why are you pushing me away? I love you…_ She sighed, closing her eyes. She left the living room, leaving Tenri and Kumuro behind.

* * *

><p>Tenri stood near Kumuro, finding herself inside an alleyway. She stared at Kumuro wearing his white t-shirt. She held her bubble wrap tightly. He slowly walked backwards, holding his hands out.<p>

"Stay here. I'm gonna get Keima."

Kumuro walked through the streets, leaving Tenri behind. He smiled and waved at passing pedestrians, feeling cheerful. He spotted Keima's house, commanding his feet to move there. He walked through the foot path, gazing upon the door. _Let's see if Keima's in there._ He knocked on the door. He placed his hands on his lap, waiting patiently. The door opened, revealing Mari. She smiled at him, excited to see him again.

"Hey there. Kumuro's in his room."

Kumuro nodded as he walked passed her. He walked towards Keima's room, holding his hands out. Suddenly, Keima emerged from his room. His pouted his lips, feeling depressed. Kumuro blinked at him, wondering what happened.

"Why the long face?"

Keima cried on the floor, banging his fists on it.

"Damn earthquake! It destroyed some of my games!"

Keima lifted his body off the floor, walking past him. Kumuro turned around, following him.

"Hey buddy, wait up!"

Keima drudged out of the house, trekking through the footpath. Kumuro walked alongside him, gazing upon his defeated body.

"What? So you're buying damaged games?"

Keima nodded his head.

"If they're the games you've completed, why bother?"

Keima glared at Kumuro.

"Because I feel like it!"

Keima and Kumuro strolled past Tenri. Tenri gasped, gazing upon Keima's face. Kumuro turned his head around, holding his thumb up. Her body shook, nervous to see Keima again. She took a few steps, building up her confidence. She emerged out of the alleyway, turning her head to Keima. She slowly marched towards him, holding her hands out. Her body shook more violently, feeling her heart thumping faster. Kumuro turned his head, smiling at her. She tried straightening her arms, calming herself down. Suddenly, she tripped over a banana peel, falling towards Keima.

Keima turned around, noticing the shadows. He widened his eyes, witnessing Tenri moving her hands towards his body. She pushed Keima towards the road, causing him to stagger through. Tenri fell on the ground as Kumuro gasped. A truck drove towards Keima, drawing his attention. Keima screamed, fearing for his life. The truck moved passed him, sparing his life.

"Hey Dumbass! Don't block my way!"

Keima leaped across the road, returning to Kumuro and Tenri. Tenri stood up from the ground, witnessing Keima's anger. Keima pointed his fingers at her.

"You're that girl from yesterday!"

She cowered, covering her head.

"What did you do that for?"

Her body trembled, feeling her ears throb. She turned around, walking away from him. Keima sighed, drifting his mind to a different matter.

"Oh well. Let's go to Izuma-mart!"

Keima strolled through the crossing line. Kumuro held his hands out.

"I forgot to get something at my house! I'll meet you there."

Keima held his hands out.

"Take your time."

Kumuro turned away from Keima, running towards Tenri. He reached his hand out, grasping on Tenri's shoulders. Tenri stopped moving, feeling Kumuro's hands.

"That wasn't your fault. You still have a chance."

Tenri sighed. An image appeared inside her mind, replaying the moment where Keima got angry. Kumuro turned her body around, smiling at her.

"Let's go to plan B for now."

* * *

><p>Kumuro and Tenri stood near the escalators. He pointed his hands at the coffee shop.<p>

"There's a coffee shop that you can go to. That way, you can make up for plan A and get a chance to talk to him."

Tenri's body shivered. She slowly marched towards the coffee shop. Kumuro smiled at her, watching her entering the shop. He turned away and walked towards a games store. Keima stood near the window, gazing upon the game "Starry-eyes Juliet – First Edition A". He opened his jaw, drooling on the floor.

"I'm so glad this game's still there!"

Keima turned his head, glaring at Kumuro.

"Stay here and keep guard of it! I'm getting out cash!"

Keima walked away from Kumuro. Kumuro glared at him, feeling offended.

"I'm not your bloody slave you know!"

Keima strolled through the stairs, walking towards an ATM machine. He stood there, pulling out his card. As he slipped it in, the screen changed, showing the words "Select command". Keima pressed his fingers against a square around the word "Withdraw". The screen changed, asking Keima how much to withdraw. He pushed the screen a few times, commanding it to give him 20000 yen. The screen asked him "Are you sure?" Keima pushed the "yes button". The screen asked him "Are you really sure?" Keima grumbled at the machine. Keima pushed the same button. "Are you really really sure?" Keima gritted his teeth.

"Give me the damn money already!"

He continued pressing the button until the machine spat out a note. Keima sighed as he picked it up. The screen asked him "Do you want to take a survey on how you think about the new yes/no system?" Keima pushed the button "No". The screen asked. "Are you sure?" Keima screamed, pulling his hair out.

"Screw you and your damn system!"

He turned away from the machine, carrying the note with him. He climbed through the escalator, smiling at the money. _With that damn machine out of the way, now I can buy that game I wanted!_ Suddenly, he saw Tenri blocking his way, holding two cups of coffee. He widened his eyes. _What th-? Her again?_ He carefully walked passed her, trying to avoid her. She advanced onto him, holding out her coffee to him. She tilted the cup forward, causing the coffee to spill on his note. He widened his eyes, screaming from his clothes burning.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Tenri cowered again, dropping her other cup on the floor. Her body shivered, feeling scared. Keima pointed his hands at Tenri.

"What do you want from me?"

Keima glared at her, forcing her to turn away from him. She moved towards the glass fence, grasping onto it. Keima shrugged as he moved away from her. Tears shed from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled away from the games store. Keima held his bag tightly, cuddling it with affection. Kumuro turned his head, facing Tenri. She gazed upon the ground floor, feeling her cheeks wet from her tears. Keima turned his head, glaring at Tenri.<p>

"Don't look! She's been annoying the crap outta me this whole time!"

Kumuro turned his head, frowning at him. _Wow. I can't believe he's that unappreciative! _He held his stomach tightly, groaning in pain.

"Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have a huge breakfast this morning…"

Keima blinked at him. Kumuro held his hands out.

"Go on without me… I'll come to your house later…"

Keima smiled. He turned around, climbing through the stairs. He lifted his hand up.

"Okay then."

Kumuro slowly moved his hands away. He crept towards the escalator, watching Keima leave the mart. He turned his head, watching Tenri moving away from the glass fence. Tears dripped on the floor. Kumuro's eyes watered, making him sigh. _Poor Tenri… She's still struggling…_ Kumuro strolled towards her, holding his hands out. Tenri held her hands out in front of him.

"Don't…"

Kumuro gazed upon her watery eyes.

"There's still one more plan to try…"

Tenri wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked past Kumuro, heading for the escalator. Kumuro followed after her, holding onto the rails.

"Listen. You're doing well so far."

Tenri gazed upon the ground floor, holding her body still.

"Don't give up yet! We still haven't tried plan C yet."

Tenri hopped off the stairways, strolling towards the mall exit. Kumuro twiddled his arms, thinking up a plan to cheer her up. His mind clicked, making his face glow. He ran around Tenri, blocking her path. She stopped moving and looked up. Kumuro smiled at her.

"You wanna show me where your house is?"

Tenri blinked at him.

"Uh… Why?"

Kumuro closed his eyes.

"Then I can help you, of course!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro strolled through the streets, whistling cheerfully. He walked towards Keima's house and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Mari. She smiled at him again.<p>

"Keima's back inside his room."

Kumuro nodded his head as he walked past her. He march to Keima's room and knocked on the door. Keima opened his door, glaring at him.

"I'm up to my 23rd hour. Why are you here now?"

Kumuro blinked at him. _Is he actually trying to get 1000 hours? No matter…_ Kumuro smiled at him.

"You know, I forgot to tell you about that one shop near this neighbourhood."

Keima blinked at him.

"What dya mean?"

Mini-devil Kumuro appeared on Kumuro's shoulders, chuckling sinisterly.

"I heard that this shop contain a whole heap of games being marked as "collector's edition". Maybe they have the rest of the games you need to replace!"

Keima stared at him. His face glowed, feeling enlightened.

"Really?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"We better hurry though. I think they're going to be low on stock."

Keima emerged out of his room, smiling cheerfully.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Kumuro nodded. He strolled past Keima, taking the lead. Keima strutted behind him like a cheerful dog, imagining him grabbing out a lot of games inside his shop. Keima and Kumuro left the house, strolling through the streets. Kumuro smiled sinisterly, forming an evil face. _Yes… My plan is working… Soon… Keima won't be able to escape from my clutches…_ He emitted an evil laugh, making Keima blink at him. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Why the evil laugh?"

Kumuro widened his eyes. He hesitated to make an excuse.

"Well… Umm… That's because…"

Keima cocked his eyebrow. Kumuro raised his fingers, pointing it towards the sky.

"I remember about some game where this person laughed evilly."

Keima slowly nodded his head.

"Okaaayy then…"

Kumuro turned around, reaching Tenri's house. Kumuro stood near the front entrance, waiting for Keima to catch up. Keima blinked at him, wondering why he stopped.

"Are we there yet?"

Keima turned his head, facing Tenri's house.

"Wait a minute… Is that…"

Keima widened his eyes. He turned around, trying to escape from Kumuro's trap. Kumuro jumped on him, launching his ambush. He pulled out a rope from his bag, tying him up. Keima screamed out loud, feeling violated.

"Damn you Kumuro! Release me at once!"

Kumuro shook his head.

"You have to meet someone first!"

Kumuro carried him on his shoulders, travelling to Tenri's house. Keima struggled, moaning like an ungrateful child. Kumuro pushed the door bell, waiting for someone to answer. Tenri's mother opened the door, gazing upon Kumuro's face. She smiled, holding her hands out.

"Wow! You must be Keima-kun's friend."

Kumuro nodded at her.

"We're here to visit Tenri."

She nodded her head in joy.

"Tenri's just upstairs."

Kumuro walked past her, carrying Keima through the stairs. Keima gritted his teeth, glaring at Kumuro.

"Wait a minute. You're the one who made that damn girl do awkward things like attempting to kill me AND spilling coffee on me?"

Kumuro sighed.

"The only thing I wanted to do is to help your dear friend talk to you."

Keima howled at him.

"She's not my childhood friend!"

Kumuro opened a door near him, finding Tenri sitting on her bed. Tenri's body trembled, gazing upon Keima's face. Kumuro placed Keima on the floor, standing near Tenri.

"At least there's nothing else that can go wrong Tenri! Go ahead and talk to Keima all you want!"

Kumuro stared at Tenri. Her cheeks reddened at the sight of Keima's calm god-like eyes. She hugged her bubble wrap tightly, feeling her heart thumping. Keima blinked at Tenri. He turned his head to Kumuro, glaring at him.

"Did you ever consider that SHE DOESN'T KNOW ME EITHER?"

Tenri lowered her arms. She hesitantly spoke a few words.

"I… I do… know you…"

Keima turned his head, showing his widened eyes to Tenri. A drip of tears flew from her eyes.

"I… I got worried that you'd forgotten…"

Keima blinked at her.

"But… I don't know you…"

Keima struggled, trying to break free from his clipped body. Tenri sighed, creating a river of tears. Kumuro glared at Keima.

"Seriously! Why the hell are you being so mean?"

Keima howled at him.

"I should be the one saying that to you!"

Keima crawled out of the room like a caterpillar. Kumuro followed after him, blinking at Keima.

"Where are you going?"

Keima bounced through the floor, reaching for the stairs.

"I had enough being interrupted! I am leaving right now!"

Keima lifted his body up and hopped towards the stairs. He fell over and tumbled through the stairs, having his head knocked a few times. He landed on the ground floor, resting still like a lifeless doll. Tenri emerged out of the room, finding Keima. She covered her lips, horrified to see Keima lying there.

"Keima-kun!"

* * *

><p>Keima slowly opened his eyes, finding himself on a bus seat. <em>Wh… Where am I?<em> He looked around. Small school children sat around him, talking to each other cheerfully. _Why are there school children?_ He lifted his small hands up. He blinked at them, noticing something strange. _My hands… They're…_ He lowered his head, observing the seat he's on. He picked up a "Play Boy Upgrade" from the seat, having his eyes gleamed with joy. _Wow! I remember this console so much!_ A tear dropped from his eyes. _Brings me back so many memories!_ His body swayed around, feeling the bus stopping.

"Okay kids! We're at the seaside park!"

The sound of a familiar teacher sparked his mind brightly. _I remember her… That's Mrs Himoko._ Keima sighed as he got off the seat. He placed his bag on his back and carried his Play Boy in his hands. He strolled through the aisle with his small legs, turning on his Play Boy. _The first game I played here was… _He jumped out of the bus, walking towards the school kids. The sandy ground annoyed him, feeling bits of sand invading his shoes. The screen brightened, revealing the title "Warlords 2: Revenge". His eyes glimmered with excitement, ignoring his itchy feet. _This is one of my favourite games! How awesome!_

Mrs Himoko moved away from her students, marching towards him. She bent her body downwards, smiling at Keima.

"Keima-kun."

She held a shell out in front of him.

"Won't you put the game away and play with us?"

Keima sighed.

"I stay cool and dry whenever I play games near the ocean."

The teacher grumbled at him. She slapped him on the head.

"Then there's no point in coming to the sea!"

She strolled away from him, grumbling to herself.

"Being that kid's homeroom teacher is a pain!"

Keima sighed again. _It's such a pain to somehow experience all of that again. Why am I here again anyway?_ The screen changed, showing two samurais side by side. _Maybe I've somehow went back in time. If that's the case, I might be able to undo my encounters with that Kumuro guy. That way, I'll be able to avoid him easily!_ He turned his head, staring at a huge wooden ship called the Akanemaru. _But first, I have to get away from her constant nagging._ He strolled towards it whilst staring at his Play Boy. He climbed through the planks sitting on the pier. He boarded the deck and strolled towards a spot.

He sat on the wooden floor, pulling his bag off his back. He pulled out a leisure sheet, covering his body with him. He lowered his head, giving more attention to his Play Boy. _If I did went back in time, I'd probably have to wait another ten years for that. There's a possible chance that I will forget, repeating history again. _He placed his Play Boy on the floor, pulling out a pen and paper from his bag. He scribbled all over, creating alien words. _Crap. I forgot that I can write decently one year later. I won't be able to read this in ten years…_ He pushed the pen and paper back inside the box, picking up his Play Boy.

Suddenly, the ship trembled violently, sending Keima falling sideways. His sheet flew off him, flying away from him. _I remember this event._ He quickly stood up and reached for his sheet. He grasped it tightly, pulling it back in his bag. _I remember how I first thought it was a level 3 earthquake…_ He placed his PFP back in his bag. He moved towards the rails, gazing upon the sand below him. _It actually turned out that this ship landed on a stranded island. Why am I here exactly?_ He lifted his head up, staring at the beach opposite to him.

"Surrounded by the ocean eh? Had the tide came of?"

Noticing someone behind him, Keima turned around. He widened his eyes, noticing Tenri's small body. _That… That's the girl who annoyed me._ Tenri stared at Keima, standing near him. Keima turned away from her, walking towards sheets of bed covers. He pulled each cover out, tying them together. _Maybe that's why she had claimed to have remembered me…_ He carried his handmade rope towards the edge of the ship, tying one end onto the rails. He threw the rope off the ship, landing it on the sand. He turned around and climbed down, trying to get off the ship. Tenri moved towards the rope, staring at Keima.

Keima slipped his hands off the rope, falling half-way to the ground. He fell on his stomach, groaning from his pain. Tenri held the ropes tightly, shouting at him.

"Excuse me… What are you doing?"

Keima drudged through the sand, entering the shores.

"I'm thinking of a way to get back!"

He stopped moving, feeling his feet submerged. Tenri climbed through the rope, trying to reach the sand. He folded his arms, gazing upon the beach.

"It's impossible to cross this sea without getting my games wet."

He turned around, staring at the ship's masts. _I remember how that ship was somehow in bad conditions. There's also one thing bugging me._ He lowered his head, gazing upon a hole on the ship. _Why is there a cave inside?_ Keima walked towards the whole. He looked down, gazing upon the darkness concealing the cave. Tenri stood beside him, watching Keima climbing down the cave like a brave explorer.

"We'll keep going till we reach the centre."

Keima turned his head around.

"Uh… What your name again?"

Tenri blinked at him.

"Never mind! You stay here for now."

Tenri climbed down the cave. Keima blinked at her, wondering why she's following him.

"Why are you coming here? I told you to wait."

Tenri sighed. Keima shrugged as he continued climbing down. As Tenri and Keima advanced further, the cave darkened.

"It's really dark. You got any light?"

The Play Boy brightened, revealing Tenri holding it. Keima glared at her, pointing his fingers.

"Hey! These games aren't meant to be for that!"

Tenri gazed upon the dark surfaces.

"One's not enough. I still can't see clearly."

Keima sighed. _I guess that's how I ran out of batteries quickly in that field trip…_ He pulled out 8 Play Boys from his bag, making Tenri blink at him.

"I got eight if you need it."

"What for?"

Keima held out two play-boys and switched it on. Tenri grabbed one from the ground, holding it out wide. Keima placed the remaining Play Boys back inside his bag and carried it back on his bag. They continued further into the cave, letting the lights guide them. The lights formed a huge area.

"It's quite spacious inside… The sound of water! I heard that the tide can make landmasses disappear and create caves. This cave might also be connected to the land…"

Tenri turned her head, blinking at him.

"You really know a lot, don't you?"

Keima shrugged.

"It's a popular videogame situation."

Keima and Tenri reached a wall, holding a hole above them. Tenri walked towards the wall, pointing at the hole.

"Help me get up."

Keima placed the Play Boys on the ground, lifting her up. His arms struggled from excess weight.

"You're really heavy you know!"

As Tenri reached the Hole, Keima picked up his Play Boys. Tenri pulled him up, reaching there. Tenri gasped, feeling tired.

"Can we stop now?"

Keima sighed. _I remember how she gets easily tired…_ He pointed at a wall.

"Let's sit there."

Keima and Tenri hugged their backs against the wall. Tenri held her bubble wrap in front of her. Keima held his Play Boy in front of him.

"I wonder if the batteries will run out… I only have around 100."

"100?"

Keima widened his eyes, staring at the credits on the screen.

"Dammit! I just finished a game."

Tenri turned her head.

"You play a lot, don't you?"

Keima pulled out a cartridge from the Play Boy, changing games.

"If I had known about this, I could've brought more batteries."

Tenri began sobbing, drawing Keima's attention.

"Don't cry…"

Tenri sniffed.

"It's dark and scary…"

Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. She hugged it tightly, feeling her head spinning.

"Are you hungry? Where's ya stuff?"

Tenri sighed.

"I put it with everyone else's…"

Keima pulled out a bento from his bag, holding it out in front of her.

"Here. Eat my bento."

Tenri carefully held it on her hands. She turned her head, staring at him.

"I'm fine as long as I have my game."

He pulled out pieces of candy from his pocket, holding out to her.

"If you're still hungry, you can have this. I don't like sweets."

Keima walked away from her, resting his body on the ground. _I wonder if she has a huge appetite..._

"Hurry out and eat."

She quickly nibbled on Keima food. After finishing everything, she turned her head, staring at Keima.

"Keima-kun. How are you so strong?"

A screen of a superhero fighting a monster appeared on his Play Boy.

"I'm not strong. I've never fought anyone."

"You… You are strong."

Tenri sighed.

"I'm… I'm scared… even when someone talks to me…"

Keima rapidly tapped the buttons on his Play Boy. _No wonder she hasn't spoke much since we've started seeing each other again…_

"Aren't you scared now?"

Tenri cheeks reddened.

"I'm… I'm fine…"

Suddenly, the lights went off. Keima widened his eyes. _Okay… I don't exactly remember this event…_ Keima stood up, feeling a bit scared.

"What's going on?"

Tenri stood up.

"The games suddenly turned off, even when I changed batteries."

The lights gradually returned, revealing their bodies. Tenri and Keima turned around, noticing the lights growing bigger. Keima's body trembled, somewhat feeling more nervous. Tenri hugged Keima, afraid of the unknown. The lights formed into ghosts – ghosts carrying huge swords. Their faces formed, revealing huge fangs and demonic horns. They slowly advanced onto Keima and Tenri, laughing evilly at them.

"What do we have here?"

"We got ourselves the lost children, eh?"

"I feel hungry right now. Let's go eat them up."

The ghosts circled around them, swinging their swords around. Tenri poured tears out of her eyes. Keima's eyes widened, feeling more scared than ever. _This is getting weirder! How the hell are there ghosts in there? And why do they want to eat us? It's almost logically impossible!_ The ghosts licked their lips, witnessing sweat dripping from Tenri and Keima. Tenri cried on Keima's shoulders.

"Do something, Keima-kun!"

Keima stuttered.

"I d-d-d-don't know what t-to d-do…"

The ghosts charged at them. The light inside their bodies shimmered brightly blinding Keima's eyes.

* * *

><p>Keima's eyes slowly opened, revealing a ceiling with fluorescent lights. <em>Where am I now?<em> He tilted his head, facing Tenri and Kumuro. _Oh… I remember how I fell down… And I somehow remembered everything about Tenri… I think…_ Kumuro hugged Keima tightly, squeezing him hard.

"Oh Keima! Thank god you're alright! I thought you're going to die! Oh god, I even prayed to Kami-sama for this! Oh my god!"

Keima gasped.

"Get… Offa… Meee…"

Kumuro moved away from Kumuro, scratching his head.

"Oh… Sorry man…"

Keima sighed. He turned his head to Tenri.

"Tenri..."

Tenri covered her lips. Keima smiled at her.

"I remembered."

Tenri widened her eyes, having her cheeks reddened.

"I remembered where we have first met. It was at the ship that somehow got us stranded. I remember when we went inside a cave. And I remembered how you got scared inside."

Tenri formed a huge smile on her face. Tears dripped from her eyes. She leaned to him, hugging him firmly. She closed her eyes, feeling the golden warmth around him. Keima formed a smile on his face.

"Tenri, don't cry."

Tenri chuckled. She wiped the tears off her face, leaning her body away from him.

"I… I thought you will never remember…"

Keima shrugged.

"There's only one bit of memory I'm not sure about actually…"

Tenri and Kumuro blinked at him.

"What is it?"

Keima lowered his eyelids.

"Tenri and I somehow got attacked by ghosts inside the cave."

Kumuro blinked at Keima.

"What cave?"

Tenri giggled, placing her hand on her lips.

"Keima-kun. That was when I thought they were ghosts. But they turned out to be the rescue team."

Keima turned his head, facing an opened window.

"I see…"

Kumuro smiled at him.

"Well… I'm glad that everything turned out well, and I got the two of you talking again!"

Keima sighed. _Damn that Kumuro…_ He turned his head, facing Kumuro.

"So what's my condition?"

Kumuro lifted a clipboard from a table, skimming through the details.

"Just some minor concussion. You'll be fine in a few days."

Keima sighed.

"I'm gonna miss out on at least 2 days of games, aren't I?"

Tenri smile grew bigger.

"You haven't changed a bit…"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Here's the bad news… You've been in a coma for 3 days…"

Keima widened his eyes. He screamed loudly, letting the whole world hear.

* * *

><p><strong>If you think that's bad for Keima, and it can't get any worse…<strong>

* * *

><p>Keima strolled through the streets. His head covered by huge bandages. <em>Five days of delay… I hope this can't get any worse…<em> Suddenly, he stopped moving. He saw a delivery truck standing next to a house next to Keima's. Delivery men emerged out of the truck, carrying heavy objects to the house. He widened his eyes. _No… Is this…_ Noticing Mari standing outside, he walked towards her.

"Mum! What's going on?"

She turned around, smiling at him.

"The Ayukawa family are moving in there!"

Keima dropped his jaws. He pointed at the house.

"What's with this unnatural development? Why did they move next door?"

Mari pointed her hands up.

"The previous owner moved out, and the house somehow got smashed down. So when I told the family about it, they decided to move next door!"

She pointed at the truck.

"Keima. Go help out!"

He turned away, walking to the front gate.

"I don't wanna… The games are piling up…"

Mari clutched Keima's shoulders tightly. Her voice sounded like a raging demon.

"Don't you wanna help your childhood friend out? Or do you rather have me spending time with you?"

Keima gulped. _This is gonna end badly…_ Mari held his body tightly, throwing him towards Terni. His body smashed into the foot paving.

"GO HELP ALREADY!"

Tenri covered her face with her hands, gasping at Keima. His body twitched from excess pain. He slowly turned his head, facing Tenri.

"You need any help?"

Keima slowly stood up, recovering from his pain. Tenri tried lifting a huge box up. Keima sighed. He held his hands out, helping her lift it up. Tenri and Keima carried the box towards her house.

"I said I'd help… but it looks like it's already finished."

Tenri blushed at the sight of Keima's face.

"I… I just want to carry this box myself…"

As the two entered the living room, Keima gazed upon her hair.

"Did you cut your bangs?"

Tenri's cheeks reddened further.

"Ah… Yes…"

Keima turned his head. His eyes widened, noticing Kumuro holding a broom inside the living room. Tenri's mother patted him on the head. _What the hell's he doing here?_ Tenri sighed, thinking of something inside his mind.

"I didn't really get to see you very often after that incident… What happened then?"

Keima turned his head, facing Tenri.

"Now that you've mentioned it..."

Keima and Tenri climbed through the stairs.

"There was an earthquake the day after that incident…"

Keima sighed, remembering the tragic events.

"It smashed my previous house along with the games inside it. So practically my gramps lent the house to my family and went out of town."

Keima and Tenri entered her bedroom. They placed the box on the ground. Kumuro entered her room, smiling at Keima.

"Hey there Keima buddy! Nice of you to recover from that injury!"

Keima growled at Kumuro.

"Why the hell were you in this house anyway?"

Kumuro lowered his eyelids.

"You know… Tenri and I are now friends."

Tenri nodded at Kumuro.

"I should thank you for helping me out…"

She pulled the bubble wraps off the box, revealing a black box with words "magic" around it. An image of an angel and devil stood on the top. Kumuro widened his eyes.

"Wow! You do magic?"

Tenri nodded her head.

"I can show you guys a few tricks of you want."

She opened the box, hopping her body inside. Keima and Kumuro watched her carefully.

"In a few moments, I'll be teleporting. Keep your eyes open, okay?"

She closed the box, sealing her body inside. Kumuro moved closer to the box. He opened it carefully, finding it empty. Tenri slowly raised her body behind the couch, catching Keima's attention.

"Ta-da!"

Kumuro turned his head around, clapping at her.

"That's really impressive!"

Tenri's cheeks reddened.

"Thanks…"

Kumuro hugged himself, feeling golden warmth around him.

"It makes me want to say "**ily illy**"!"

Keima and Tenri gazed upon his face, blinking in confusion. Kumuro blinked back. He scratched his head, feeling embarrassed.

"Umm... About that **_'ily illy'_** part... That was... from some game I play..."

Keima turned his head, facing Tenri.

"Have you shown this to anyone?"

Tenri shook her head.

"I don't really have any friends. I've only shown this to my mom."

Keima slowly nodded his head.

"I see."

Tenri smiled at Keima.

"I'm just glad that the two of you are here now…"

Keima and Kumuro turned their heads, facing each other. They nodded their heads at each other. Tenri pulled out a sword from the floor, handing it out to Keima.

"You wanna help me with this next trick?"

Keima turned his head, witnessing her glowing smiled. Having little option, he smiled back.

"I guess so…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Sorry for some people who wanted to see this very soon. BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE! I kinda liked how Kumuro becomes the helper of Tenri - they seemed to be a bit adorable together :D I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! The enxt chapter will continue the summer adventures of Keima and Kumuro!

P.S: **ILY ILLY** (This request is from a reader of mine)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Mistress from Yamaguchi

Mari carried the luggage to the car. Keima sat inside the car, holding his PFP firmly. As she placed it inside the car, she glared at him.

"Get out of the car and help me dammit!"

Keima yawned.

"I need to finish every single game I bought first."

Mari gritted her teeth. She pulled him out of the car, throwing him on the street. He collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain. He stood up, recovering from his pain. He turned away from her, walking back to the house. She turned around, glaring at him.

"Don't you dare go back inside your damn room!"

Kirino and Kumuro strolled towards Mari. Kumuro smiled at Mari, delighted to see her again. _I looove Keima's mother. She much nicer and gentler than my dear mother…_ Kirino held the bag tightly, glaring at him.

"Why aren't you carrying it, dammit?"

Kumuro sighed, feeling his arms tired from carrying two huge bags.

"My hands are full."

She smashed the bag on Kumuro's back, making him fall on the ground.

"Stop whinging! You can easily carry that on your back!"

Kumuro groaned, feeling his back throbbing.

"Why mother… Why?"

Kirino turned her head, facing Mari. Mari glared at Kirino, having her eyes squinting.

"So you decided to show up, Lips-Ripper…"

Kirino widened her eyes. _What… Imposible? How… how could she be here in this town?_ She gritted her teeth in rage.

"What the fuck? Why the hell are you here, Gut-Smasher?"

She marched towards Mari, stepping over her son. Kumuro groaned, feeling more pain. Keima turned around, feeling a strange aura around him. He cocked his eyebrows, noticing Mari and Kirino leaning their heads and pushing them against each other.

"Are you the one responsible for making my song wimpier?"

Mari chuckled sinisterly.

"Your son is a nice person! You can trade yours for mine for all I care!"

Kirino snorted.

"I would rather have a son who can kick a lot of ass than your weak-arse piece of shit who only plays his damn games all the time!"

"Doesn't your son play games as well?"

"He only does the whinging and moaning most of the times."

Kumuro stood up, recovering from his pain.

"Mother! Mrs. Katsuragi! Why are you fighting?"

Mari and Kirino turned around, glaring at Kumuro. They shouted at him at the same time, making him whimper.

"You stay out of it!"

Kumuro cowered. Mari and Kirino turned their head and growled at each other. They traded insults and threats to each other. Whimpering in fear, he ran towards Keima and grabbed his shirt tightly. Keima tilted his head, feeling his shirt about to get ripped apart. Kumuro shook him hard, making him dizzy.

"What's going on? Why are they fighting? Did they catch some disease where humans are at war with each other?"

Keima pushed Kumuro away from him.

"Calm down!"

He shook his head, removing the dizziness from his body. He turned his head, studying the bickering ladies carefully. He adjusted his glasses carefully.

"Now… Is your mum an ex-biker?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"How did you know?"

Keima sighed.

"But the looks of it, it seems that they either used to be rivals from a part of a gang, or they're sworn enemies form opposing factions."

Keima moved his hands from his glasses.

"I guess I should've known when your mum had treated you badly."

Kumuro sighed. _Somehow, that would make sense…_ He turned his head around, watching Kirino storm away from Mari.

"I don't need to see your disgusting face anymore! You can have my damn son for all I care!"

* * *

><p>Keima hopped out of the car, feeling his head spinning around. He staggered to the ground, wanting to open his mouth and spew. Kumuro hopped out of the car, gazing upon the clear blue skies. <em>Ahh… It's a wonderful day to be visiting Keima buddy's relatives. Somehow, I'm almost a part of the family!<em> He smiled, making his face grow from the bright radiant sun. Mari emerged out of the car, facing Denma's house.

"Oka-saan! We're sorry we're late!"

Denma ran out of the house, showing his cheery face. His white hair and beard glowed from the sun. He jumped high in joy.

"My favourite grandson! He's here! He's here!"

He skipped towards Keima, hugging him tightly. Keima gasped, feeling his lungs tightened.

"Hey… Gramps…"

Denma slowly lifted pressure on Keima's body.

"Oh Keima! Gramps has been waiting for so long now!"

Denma lifted his head up.

"When will you stop growing, my boy?"

Keima broke sweat from his head.

"Maybe we should inside now…"

Mari strolled towards Denma and Keima, folding her arms.

"Hello farther."

Denma turned his head around, glaring at Mari.

"So you're here too…"

He marched to her, pointing his fingers at her.

"I'm telling you now! I won't let a reckless biker gang woman call herself an honourable Katsuragi!"

She leaned forward, frowning at Denma.

"Although none of my ancestors are here, I've come to pay my respects. Why don't you start being more grateful?"

Denma's wife pushed him over.

"Oh Mari-san! Thanks for coming!"

Denma stood up, growling at his wife. She chuckled lightly.

"Come! It's Obon!"

Denma pulled Keima near him, strolling back inside his house. Mari, Denma's wife and Kumuro followed after them. They entered a dining room, noticing Keima's uncle and aunt sitting there. They both waved at Keima and Mari.

"Come sit with us, Keima!"

Keima reluctantly moved towards them. He sat down, gazing upon a plate of watermelon pieces. Kumuro sat near Keima, smiling at everyone.

"You have interesting people here, Keima buddy!"

Denma sat down, folding his arms. Mari rolled her eyes as she sat next to him. Denma's wife smiled joyously.

"I'm gonna get more watermelons!"

She left the room, letting everyone relax. They started chatting happily, creating a cheery atmosphere. Keima's uncle gazed upon Mari's face.

"Mari-chan! You're beautiful as always!"

Keima looked around, finding a few people missing. Keima's aunt turned around, smiling at him.

"Keiichi-kun and Asa-san aren't here."

Keima turned his head around.

"I see…"

His aunt closed her eyes.

"I turned 42 this year, Keima-kun."

Keima's grandma re-entered the room, carrying another plate of watermelons.

"Eat, eat."

She placed the plate on the table and sat down. Denma took out a piece from the plate, munching on them quickly.

"So… How are the bowls looking?"

Mari sighed.

"Well…"

Denma turned around, shouting at her.

"You removed the bowls from the store, didn't you?"

Mari grabbed a piece from the plate. She sighed.

"There's no use when you can't use them…"

Denma gritted his teeth.

"You have disgraced the Katsuragi family!"

Mari rolled her eyes. Kumuro stood up and walked towards Denma.

"You seemed a bit stressed. Perhaps I'll give you a massage."

Kumuro pushed his hands firmly on the back, rubbing around the surfaces. Denma giggled, feeling more relaxed.

"Ooo! You're a good kid!"

Keima's aunt blinked at him.

"Who's that kid there?"

Mari smiled.

"That's one of Keima's friends I've been telling you about."

* * *

><p>Denma stood near a small storage room, opening it up. He turned around, smiling at Keima.<p>

"Keima! This room's filled with games you've sent to me!"

Keima glanced at the room.

"I don't think I can fit in there…"

Kumuro widened his eyes.

"How many more games you need there, buddy?"

Denma moved closer to Keima, showing his glowing eyes.

"Ke… Keima… Gramps… he wants you to have this."

He held his hands out, revealing a bowl. Kumuro cocked his eyebrows, staring at a picture of an ugly chick. Her huge orange hair complemented the huge ears sticking out. The initials of Denma's name are marked next to it. Denma giggled, feeling honoured of holding his bowl out.

"I've been trying to put a picture of a game you like in a bowl…"

Keima widened his eyes. He carefully held the bowl, studying it carefully. Denma turned away from him, leaving Keima and Kumuro behind.

"After all of these years of hardwork and sweat, I have finally come up with a way to project this image with great colours!"

Kumuro moved his head, checking if Denma disappeared. He turned his head, glancing at the bowl.

"Dude, your gramps either has a twisted vision with a lot of devotion for you, or a twisted sense of humour inside his mind."

Keima shrugged, entering inside the room.

"I guess he cared for me a lot."

Kumuro followed after Keima. He looked around inside, noticing pictures of girls standing around the room.

* * *

><p>Keima stood alongside Kumuro and his family around a marble gravestone. They held their hands out, pressing them against each other. Their heads faced the words on the stone "The Katsuragis". Mari kneeled down alongside Denma. Denma turned his head around, growling at her.<p>

"You gang of ruffians, pray properly!"

Mari frowned at him.

"We are already…"

Kumuro turned his head, gazing upon Keima's hands.

"Your hands aren't press together properly."

Keima frowned at him.

"Why are you pressing your hands together?"

Kumuro turned his head away.

"I'm respecting your family, so be grateful about it!"

Keima rolled his eyes. Keima's aunt turned around, putting her finger near her lips. The two shut their mouths, staring at the gravestone. Everyone around the stone bowed their heads down. Kumuro closed his eyes, smiling joyously. _It's such a great day! Especially when I can respect other people's ancestors!_ The wind rustled, swaying the branches violently. His mind slightly ached from the howling wind. A voice whispered inside his mind. _For my moon god… _He opened his eyes. He turned around, looking behind him. He turned around, staring at Keima.

"Did you say something buddy?"

Keima turned his head, blinking at him.

"What?"

Kumuro turned his head again, looking behind him. Mari turned her head, facing Kumuro.

"What? Did you hear a ghost?"

* * *

><p>Kumuro held his hands on the sides. He gazed upon the open field, staring at the bright green plough lying on the surface. A few birds chirped and whistled on a tree near him. A few butterflies flew around him and Keima. Kumuro moved his eyes, staring at the trees standing amongst each other. They stood still, guarding the majestic green mountains from the world. The clear blue skies above the mountain watched them from below. The clouds moved through the sky, drifting above the mountains. Kumuro sighed, feeling empowered by nature.<p>

"Man, I wish I've brought my notebook with me!"

Keima turned his head blinking at Kumuro. Kumuro turned his head, facing Keima.

"I could at least write everything I'm seeing right now! This countryside is soothing and alluring without any city noise, eh?"

Keima turned his head, gazing upon the field.

"This village used to have more people."

Keima moved his eyes to the trees.

"You can say that it's quite, but... the countryside is its people. Without the people, traditions also die out."

Kumuro blinked at Keima, scratching his head. Keima lifted his head up to the sky. His glasses shined form the sun ray.

"It's like cleaning up the charred remains of a mansion, burnt down at the end of the serial killer's streak, by a stranger took advantage of the dispute between the head and branch families, or was set ablazed on a whim by someone like a resident with a strong dialect, or eventually someone like a suspicious Shinto priest and a miko… who'll clean it up?"

Kumuro lowered his eyelids.

"Man, you call that good similes?"

Keima frowned at Kumuro.

"What dya have in mind then?"

Kumuro closed his eyes.

"It's like a huge bushfire that burned brightly, only to be inevitably taken out by the cold chilly winds of progress and mankind. The bushfire can grow big, or it can be stopped prematurely. However, only a few bushfires that grew as much as a mountain will live the longest before burning out."

Keima lowered his eyelids.

"How much did you go through to think this up?"

Kumuro placed his arms on the sides.

"Well… I am trying to become a novelist after all!"

The wind howled through Kumuro's ears. He widened his eyes. _Is this…?_ A voice called from behind.

"I've come for your children."

The clouds covered the sun, making the fields darker.

"This is for my moon god…"

A shadowy figure crept behind Kumuro, smiling at him.

"If you try to stop me…"

Kumuro turned his head around.

"You will die!"

Kumuro stared at a straw doll on the figure's hands. The sun emerged out of the clouds, bring light to the fields. The shadows disappeared, revealing a small girl with wide eyes. Keima turned around, blinking at the girl. An old lady strolled towards her, smiling at her.

"Airi-chan. We should go now."

The girl called Airi turned her head, facing the lady.

"Baa-chan…"

Denma and his family strolled towards the old lady, waving at her. Denma smiled at her.

"Hey there Hinaga-san! Visiting a grave I see?"

The lady called Hinaga nodded her head.

"Yes I am."

Hinaga placed her arm on Airi's back.

"So… Airi-chan…"

Airi opened her mouth, laughing loudly like an evil scientist.

"I shall succeed for my moon god!"

Mari watched Hinaga and Airi walk away from Keima and Kumuro.

"What a strange child…"

* * *

><p>Denma's wife picked up the dishes from the table, walking back to the kitchen. Keima's aunt picked up her napkin, wiping the dirt off her lip. His uncle picked up his glass of water, sculling it down. Denma clapped for him, feeling cheery.<p>

"You know what. It's time to tell a ghost story!"

Keima's uncle turned his ehad around, facing his wife.

"Honey, you're really good with those types of stories. Why don't you tell these fellow boys a story from this place?"

Keima aunt nodded her head.

"It's always a pleasure to do so!"

She moved her arms out to Keima and Kumuro.

"This is a story that happened a long time ago, in this village of Yamaguchi…"

Keima and Kumuro turned their heads, facing each other. They moved their heads away from each other, staring at Keima's aunt. Her face darkened, pulling out a sinister smile.

"Long before the foreigners invaded this very land, there was a beautiful mistress called Yamata Mizuki. She was like any other women: someone who wanted affection from other handsome men. However… Mizuki had failed to gain any interest in those one…"

The moon appeared from the sky, shining its moon light through the window.

"Until one night… When the full moon appeared… A pale white man stood before her… Rising above ground… She opened her eyes, seeing something that has never been seen by mankind before. She asked him, "Who are you?" He replied, "I am a being like no other mortals, for my name is Tsukuyomi no Mokoto!" Her cheeks reddened from the sound of his chilly masculine voice. Possessing the beauty of the moon, his skin shined brightly. At that moment, she had found the love of her life."

Kumuro's body trembled, forming goosebumps.

"He whispered to her, "I am dazzled by your beauty. You aren't like my previous wife!" She took a step forward, asking "Will we be together?" Tsukuyomi nodded his head. However, he asked her a favour – something that was forbidden for any decent person to do: stealing children for him to devour them whole. Something in his eyes told her that what he claimed to be might not actually be him, but rather a moon demon called the Anumashi."

Kumuro chattered his teeth. Keima rubbed his fingers against his chin.

"Ignoring her senses, she agreed as she set off on a dangerous quest. House after house, she invaded homesteads, quietly kidnapping children inside, and returning them to her love of her life. She watched him consume the children alive, like a savage beast feasting on its prey. Corrupted by his charms, she did not care about the children's cries, or the agony they've suffered through – all she wanted was his affection."

She slowly raised her body, holding her hands above her head.

"When the village found the culprit, they captured her and gave her an execution for her shameful sins committed in this very village. Today, there are some villagers claiming to hear her whispers. You could even hear her say this…"

Kumuro widened his eyes, hearing something familiar.

"I've come for your children. This is for my moon god. If you try to stop me…"

Keima's aunt opened her eyes. She shouted at him, causing him to cower in fear.

"YOU WILL DIE!"

Kumuro fell down, lying on the floor. Mari blinked at Keima's aunt.

"Did you make the last part up?"

She turned her head, blinking at Mari.

"What dya mean? This is what I heard from other villiagers. This is actually a traditional story."

Mari shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought that kid from today was scaring visitors off with that nonsense."

Mari turned her head. She blinked at Kumuro, witnessing him huddling against a wall.

* * *

><p>Kumuro laid his body on the bed, gazing upon the dark ceiling. He twiddled his thumbs, hearing the eerie winds blowing outside. Mari's eyes shut gently, rolling her head on her silky soft hair. Keima's hands held out his PFP, snoring loudly. Kumuro's body shook, repeating the story inside his mind. <em>I've come for your children. This is for my moon god. If you try to stop me, YOU WILL DIE! <em>Kumuro whimpered quietly, feeling his spine chilly. The wind howled louder, making the trees outside sway more violently. The branches banged against the door, ordering those inside to let them in.

Kumuro lifted his body up. He folded his arms tightly, hugging his body. He turned his head around, facing the window. The crows flew over the tree, waking up the villagers with their irritating calls. Kumuro move his body to Keima are carefully pulled his PFP off his hands. He held his hands out above Keima's face. _Sorry buddy… But you are needed now…_ He squeezed his nose tightly, making Keima open his eyes. He frowned at Kumuro, feeling his nose clogged tightly.

"Why did you pinch my nose?"

Kumuro released his nose, letting him lift his body up. Keima growled at him, showing his red eyes.

"What do you want?"

Kumuro cowered from him. He stuttered a few words.

"W-w-well… Y-you s-s-see…"

Keima folded his arms, waiting impatiently for Kumuro's answer. Kumuro pointed his fingers at the ceiling.

"You mind if you take me outside to the toilet?"

Fumes emitted from Keima's head. He moved his head, glaring at Kumuro.

"What the hell? Are you a little kid now?"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Well… After hearing that story…"

Kumuro giggled nervously. He moved his hands, pushing his fingers at each other. Keima rolled his eyes. He raised his body off his bed. He marched to the door, opening it up. Kumuro slowly raised his body. He crept to Keima, trying to follow him hesitantly. Keima tapped his feet impatiently.

"We haven't got all night!"

Kumuro nodded. He walked past Keima, standing outside the living room. The two strolled through the corridors, gazing upon the grave stones outside. The eerie winds flew through the graveyard like ghosts. Kumuro whimpered, gazing upon the darkened trees.

"Now that I think about it… Living near graveyards sure is a bit spooky…"

Kumuro stood still, finding a door in front of him. He turned around, watching Keima walk away from him. Kumuro held his hands out.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna stay?"

Keima turned around, cocking his eyebrows.

"Jesus Christ? Are you serious?"

Kumuro nodded his head, whimpering in fear. He pouted his lips, begging him to stay. Keima folded his arms, disgusted at Kumuro's wimpy ways.

"There are times when I think your mother is right… You really are too wimpy!"

Keima turned around, leaving Kumuro behind. Kumuro turned away from Keima. He noticed the doors became darker. His body trembled in fear. His teeth chattered. He whispered to himself, encouraging himself to face his fears. He took a few slow steps, holding his hands out. His hands slowly submerged inside the shadows, finding the door knob. Suddenly, his hands felt a small touch, making his heart thump faster. He screamed, moving his hands away from the shadow. A cricket fell from his hands, landing on the ground. He moved his head to the floor, watching the cricket run away from him.

He wiped the sweat off his face, feeling relieved. His heart slowed down, feeling relaxed. He moved his hands back inside the shadows, touching the knob gently. He twisted it carefully, pulling the door open. He crept inside the dark hollow room, trying to find the switch. He whimpered, feeling his hands shaking. As the light shined on him, he sighed. He closed the door behind him, occupying the toilet. He closed his eyes, projecting happy thoughts inside his mind. Suddenly, a strange cackle echoed outside the house. Kumuro opened the toilet door, exiting the toilet. He turned off the lights from inside and faced the window.

His eyes widened, noticing a shadowy figure lurking through the woods. He placed his hands on his face. _Should… Should I go outside?_ He walked through the corridors, finding a way out of the house. He crept through the fields, spotting the same figure creeping through the trees. Each step he took, his heart thumped faster. He crept through tree to tree, hiding his body from the figure. The figure marched towards a house. Kumuro blinked at the creature opening the door. _Why is the door not locked?_ He continued hiding behind a tree, wait for something to happen. Moments later, the figure emerged out of the house, carrying something on its arms.

As the figure moved towards Kumuro, Kumuro widened his eyes. He noticed two sleeping children being carried on its shoulders. _Oh no… Is this… Is this really…?_ The figure abruptly stopped. It turned its head around. Whispers entered inside his ears. _Looks like I got myself a witness…_ The figure marched towards him. _You can't hide from me!_ Kumuro whimpered, watching the figure revealing more of its shape. He ran away from the creature, retreating to his hiding place. The figure stood still and laughed evilly, projecting voices of demonic monsters from its mouth.

"It's not like this human will dare to tell!"

The figure walked away from the house behind it, strolling through the trees. Its body faded within the shadows.

* * *

><p>Mari's eyes glimmered at the plates and bowls of delicious food on the table. The tofu stared at Mari, beckoning her to eat it. She closed her eyes, smelling the delicious aroma of vegetables.<p>

"Okaa-san! You made a wonderful breakfast!"

She sat down and turned her head, facing Denma's wife.

"Please teach me how to make it."

Demna's wife chuckled cheerfully.

"You know, the o-tsukemono made all of the dishes delicious."

Demna turned his head, smiling at Keima and Kumuro.

"Keima. Sit next to gramps."

Keima yawned as he sat down. Keima's uncle lifted a newspaper up. He widened his eyes, gasping at the picture of two children.

"Oh my! Someone had kidnapped the children from Himota-san!"

Keima's aunt covered her lips.

"That's terrible. Who would do such a thing?"

Keima's uncle shrugged.

"According to the newspaper, no one had ever seen the culprit who stole the children."

Kumuto sat down, stuttering a few words.

"th-th-th-the mi-mi-mi-mistress…"

His aunt turned her head, chuckling at him.

"Oh Muhara-kun. You didn't get a good night sleep?"

Kumuro's body trembled, traumatised from last night. Keima's uncle placed the newspaper down, facing Denma.

"Father, we'll head back after breakfast."

Keima sighed, irritated from Kumuro's whimpering.

"You know. It was all in your head."

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I saw the mistress! I swear I did!"

Keima shook his head. He lifted his bowl of miso soup up, slurping from it. He gently placed it down after finishing the bowl.

"Maybe you're imagination went out of control then…"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled together, exposing their pale bodies to the bright radiant sun. Kumuro wailed at Keima.<p>

"It's the truth! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Keima closed his eyes. _When will this annoying shit shut up about it?_ Keima sighed.

"First of all, it was night time. If you have supposedly seen it, you would have to have a flashlight and shine it at that… that thing!"

Kumuro frowned at him.

"Are you saying that my eyes aren't good enough for you?"

Kumuro entered the shed.

"What I'm saying is that it could be something entirely different from what you thought you've seen, meaning that it could pretty much be inside your head."

Keima pulled out a box of games from a shelf. He pulled out a few game cases from the box, comparing them on his hands. Kumuro folded his arms, having something disturbing him.

"Besides, isn't it at least odd that the doors would be unlocked at night?"

Keima placed the cases on the floor. He lifted the box up, placing it back on the shelf.

"Some houses don't have door locks in this village. Even if they do, maybe they've forgotten to lock it."

He pulled out another box form the shelf, dragging it to the floor. He picked up a bowl form the box, gazing upon the picture. Kumuro turned his head, staring at the bowl.

"You're gonna leave this thing there?"

Keima sighed.

"I can't possibly bring this back home…"

Kumuro moved closer to the bowl.

"Still… He did make it for you."

Keima spun the bowl around, studying the texture and prints on it.

"The bowls Ojii-chan makes seems to be quite valuable… I'm just extremely disturbed with this picture."

Kumuro placed his hands on Keima's shoulders.

"I know what you mean, dude."

Suddenly, the shed door shut tightly, darkening the room. _I've come for your children… This is for my Moon god… _Footsteps echoed in Keima and Kumuro's ears. _If you try stopping me… YOU WILL DIE! _Keima and Kumuro turned their heads around, gazing upon Airi. Keima moved closer to Airi, studying her face. Keima turned his head around, facing Kumuro.

"Say, how tall is that thing you told me about?"

Airi snatched the bowl from Keima. He turned around and widened his eyes. Airi laughed evilly like a mad scientist. She ran away from Keima, leaving the shed.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Keima ran out of the door, chasing after Airi. Airi turned around, holding the bowl above a huge rock.

"Play with me… or I'll smash this!"

* * *

><p>Keima sat on the ground, glaring at Airi. She pulled out two dolls from her box of toys. Kumuro stared at Airi's dolls. Their faces looked simple, consisting of only buttons and stitches. Airi placed the female doll on Keima's hands.<p>

"Airi will use these two dolls first. Airi will be the wife, so you'll be the husband."

Keima held one of Airi's doll's carefully. He gazed upon the safety pins being used as his hair.

"Errr… I'm back."

Airi smiled, waving her doll around.

"Welcome back dear."

Keima blinked at her.

"Thank you honey."

Airi moved her doll closer to Keima's doll.

"Want to eat? Want to wash up?"

"Either way, it's fine with me."

Airi blinked at Keima.

"How cold, I see… You cheated on me with that widow again!"

Keima scratched his head. _Why is she using this setting?_ Airi snatched the doll from Keima's hand, ripping it off. Keima widened his eyes, screaming at it. Kumuro widen his eyes. _This is one hell of a creepy kid._ Airi held the doll's ripped head above her head, chanting a word.

"Punishment! Punishment! Punishment! Punishment!"

Keima held his hands out.

"I think he's really regretting it."

Airi laughed evilly, like a mad scientist. She dropped the torn head onto the ground. She held to two dolls forward to Keima.

"Dear… What do you want to do now?"

Keima moved his head to Airi.

"A divorce counselling."

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Let's do something different this time, like giving the bowl back to Keima."

Airi smiled.

"Good idea!"

She placed the dolls (and a ripped head) inside the box, pulling out two other dolls.

"This time, Airi will be the moon god. So you'll be the mistress."

Keima blinked at the different dolls. _It seems that this kid has heard that story quite frequently…_ Airi placed one doll on his hands. She held her doll out, waving it around.

"You look so beautiful!"

Keima shook the doll up and down.

"Oh why thank you. You look handsome."

Airi moved the bowl near her, placing it below her doll.

"What do we have here? You bought a child for me?"

Keima blinked at the bowl. _Wait. What is she doing…? Is she trying to-?_ She bashed the doll on the bowl.

"This child is delicious!"

Keima held his hands out.

"Hey! Stop it!"

Airi's arm suddenly became restrained. She turned her head, facing Hinaga. Hinaga smiled at her grand-daughter.

"I think you should leave it alone."

Airi blinked at Hinaga.

"Baa-chan."

* * *

><p>"So you must be a member of Katsuragi-san's family…"<p>

Keima and Kumuro stood inside Hinaga's living room. They gazed upon Hinaga holding her hands on Airi's head. Hinana sighed at Airi.

"I am really sorry about this. This child has always been rude… She came here this summer holidays because my daughter has to attend something important."

Kumuro moved his hands near his lips.

"Does she have friends at school?"

Hinaga shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. She has been saying eerie things all the time, so no one gets to play with her."

Kumuro moved closer to Airi, squatting down.

"Well all I could say is that I think Keima buddy's somewhat similar to your granddaughter."

Keima turned around, blinking at Kumuro. _What does that supposed to mean?_ Airi moved her head closer to his.

"You will die…"

Hinaga turned Airi's body around.

"Please stop saying that. No one will play with you if you keep doing that."

Hinaga smiled at her, shrugging off her concern.

"Friends are valuable you know. You should make lots of them."

Airi blinked at Hinaga.

"Did Baa-chan also have friends?"

Hinaga faced away from Airi.

"I have. I have."

She strolled towards a picture above the cupboard. Keima and Kumuro stared at the picture of many people inside a house. They held a banner saying "Masao-san, Rieko-san, congratulations to your wedding!"

"There were a lot of friends during obaa-chan's wedding ceremony. I had a wonderful time thanks to my friends."

Kumuro moved his head, facing two pictures inside the cupboard. Two of them contained two girls looking alike. Keima lifted his PFP up, reading the virtual clock: 5:59pm.

"Looks like we have to go now!"

Kumuro nodded his head. Hinaga held her hands out.

"By the way, young Katsuragi."

Keima turned his head around, facing Hinaga.

"Please treasure that bowl. Your grandfather had worked hard on it for more than a month for you."

Keima nodded his head. He walked towards a table holding the bowl. He lifted it up, staring at it.

"Don't worry. I will."

* * *

><p>"Good night!"<p>

Hinaga shut the door from her house. Keima and Kumuro strolled through the field, returning to their house. The wind blew harshly, making the trees sway. The shadows darkened around the trees, enveloping their vivid colours form the naked eye. The crickets called out form the bushes. Kumuro's body trembled, forming goose bumps on his skin. His teeth chattered, witnessing his skin darkened. Keima tucked his hands inside his pants, drifting his mind to another place. Kumuro placed his hands on his face. Whispers entered inside his mind, making his body shake more violently.

Kumuro hugged Keima tightly, making him snap out of his daydream. Keima widened his eyes, noticing his bowl falling down. He quickly picked it up, saving it form its own demise. Keima glared at Kumuro, gritting his teeth.

"Why are you doing this now? You already know how valuable this thing is to me now!"

Kumuro stuttered.

"I'm s-s-sorry. It's j-just that."

Keima pushed him away, glaring at him.

"Is this about that thing you've been whinging about? This is getting more-"

Kumuro covered his lips using his hands. Kumuro turned around, hearing something suspicious.

"Not a word."

Kumuro's whispers sent Keima's head fuming with rage. Kumuro crept through the trees, dragging Keima with him. He widened his eyes, noticing the shadowy figure emerging from another house. Kumuro moved closer, hiding behind a tree. Kumuro pointed his hands at the figure, making Keima widen his eyes. Keima blinked at the figure carrying something on its shoulders. As the figure moved closer towards them, the shape began forming more details. Keima's hands shivered form the long tangled hair on the figure. The children slept peacefully on its shoulders. The figure turned its head around, checking if anyone's watching.

The figure smiled sinisterly. Its whispers entered through Keima and Kumuro's ears. _Soon, I'll be able to fulfil my task in satisfying my Moon God…_ The figure marched through the trees, blending its body within the shadows. Soon, the figure disappeared. Keima and Kumuro turned their heads, facing each other.

* * *

><p>Keima body shivered. He held out his PFP, trying to calm his mind. Kumuro whimpered, staring at the trees. <em>This is the second time that happened… Oh god… This is terrible…<em> Keima took a few deep breaths. _There must be a logical explation to this… Maybe… Maybe reality's behind this shenanigan again!_ Keima's aunt strolled towards the boys, blinking at them.

"Is there something wrong there?"

Keima turned his head around.

"No… Nothing's wrong. What are you doing here anyway?"

Keima's aunt chuckled.

"I forgot to get something from father, so I came back. Seems like I'm gonna stay here for another night!"

Kumuro whimpered, hearing the mantra playing inside his head.

"I've come for your children… This is for my moon god… If you try to stop me… you will die…"

Demna strolled towards Kumuro, being drawn by his mantra. Kumuro wailed, haunted by the chants.

"Why do I have to hear this?"

Denma blinked at Kumuro.

"You know, in this village, people have been saying that since long ago."

Denma, his wife, and Keima's aunt stood near Kumuro, reciting the villiage chant.

"I've come for your children… This is for my moon god… If you try to stop me… you will die… I've come for your children… This is for my moon god… If you try to stop me… you will die…"

Kumuro whimpered.

"Please stop this!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro laid his body on the bed, gazing upon the dark ceiling. He twiddled his thumbs, feeling déjà vu. Mari's eyes shut gently, rolling her head on her silky soft hair. Keima's eyes were wide open, feeling irritated of Kumuro's restless soul. Kumuro's body shook, repeating the chant inside his mind. <em>I've come for your children. This is for my moon god. If you try to stop me, YOU WILL DIE! <em>Kumuro whimpered quietly, feeling his spine chilly. The wind howled louly, making the trees outside sway violently. The branches banged against the door, ordering those inside to let them in.

Kumuro turned his head, staring at Keima's twitched eyes.

"Hey Keima buddy. Maybe we should check outside."

Keima turned his head, glaring at Kumuro.

"You know, I can't get any sleep thanks to you!"

Kumuro whimpered, hearing the crows flying through the woods the second time. He lifted his body up, facing Keima.

"But… But…"

Keima moved his head away from Keima, facing the window.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Don't bother me!"

Keima widened his eyes, staring at the shadowy figure walking through the woods. _What… It appeared again?_ Keima raised his body out of his bed, creeping towards the figure. Kumuro followed behind him, feeling his hands shaking in fear. Keima sighed, having a bad feeling about the situation. _I hate it when something like the supernatural entered this world. I will get pissed off if this turned out to be reality's doing._

"Let's go outside then."

Kumuro nodded his head. Keima and Kumuro left the house, following the figure. Whispers entered inside the boy's minds. _Just a few more children I need... _Kumuro's teeth chattered from the creature's voice. _I will be able to get what I want soon enough…_ Keima strolled through the woods, submerign his body in darkness. Kumuro's body shook more violently as his body blackened. The figure emerged out of the woods, gazing upon Hinaga's house. Keima widened his eyes. _Its target is… Airi's house?_ Using his mind, he picked up a stone and threw it at a direction. The stone landed on the bush away from the house.

Drawing the creature's attention, it turned its head and moved towards the bush. Keima pulled Kumuro with him and crept towards the house. Kumuro turned his head, watching the creature bend down. Kumuro widened his eyes, realising what Keima's up to.

"Why are we invading this house? We could get into trouble there!"

Keima sighed.

"If that thing actually existed, then this girl's life is in danger right now."

They carefully entered the door, closing it behind him. The creature turned away from the bush, staring at the door. The creature blinked at it, finding something odd. Keima and Kumuro crept through the corridors inside the house.

"We must find the girl before it does."

Kumuro nodded his head. Keima carefully opened a door in front of him. He gazed upon Hinaga and Airi sleeping peacefully. Airi gently held the doll in her hands. Hinaga's body laid next to Airi, placing her arms on her. Keima strolled through the bedroom, tiptoeing carefully. Kumuro followed after him, shutting the door behind him. Keima stood besides Airi, gazing upon her cheery face. He carefully moved Hinaga's arms, placing it away from Airi. Keima slowly picked Airi up, staring at her. Her head tilted down. Her hands released the doll, dropping it on the ground. Kumuro moved it the doll, picking it up.

Suddenly, the door creaked from behind. Keima moved to another door, opening it up.

"Quickly! There's another way we can get out!"

Kumuro followed after Keima. He closed the door behind him, covering up the tracks. Keima peered from the wall, gazing upon the figure lurking through the corridors. It turned around, walking to another direction.

"Now's our chance! Go for it!"

Keima and Kumuro quickly tiptoed through the corridors. They emerged out of the house, standing outside. Kumuro turned his head facing Keima.

"What should we do now?"

Keima sighed, shrugging at him.

"There's nothing we can do, but run."

Kumuro widened his eyes.

"Wait. What about that lady inside? Wouldn't she get killed if she thought that she's being interfered?"

"You've been trying to stop me?"

Keima and Kumuro widened their eyes. Kumuro whimpered quietly. _Oh no… Is that..._ They turned around, noticing the figure standing near them. The creature grinned sinisterly. The boys screamed, running away from her. The creature strolled towards them.

"Fools! Where will you go then?"

Kumuro frowned at Keima.

"You should've at least hid from her first!"

Keima gritted his teeth.

"I thought that this thing will search the house first before coming outside!"

Suddenly, Keima and Kumuro stopped. They widened their eyes at the figure standing in front of them. The creature smiled sinisterly.

"Now you won't be able to get away from me!"

The creature burst out laughing. It then landed on the floor, giggling like a normal laughing woman.

"Oh my god! I thought you would get scared!"

Keima and Kumuro blinked at the creature. Mari and Denma strolled towards the creature, holding the flashlight. They shined it at the creature, revealing its true identity.

"What are you all doing out here?"

The creature pulled off its wig, revealing Keima's aunt. Keima widened his eyes in disbelief. His aunt chuckled, enjoying the pleasure from Keima and Kumuro's fears.

"These boys actually believe in that story! I thought I might scare em off a bit!"

Mari turned her head, blinking at Keima holding Airi.

"Why is this girl with you?"

Keima sighed. His eyes twitched. _I've been fooled by reality… And it's not even April fool's! _Airi slowly opened her eyes.

"I had a dream that glasses guy's carried me through the country, protecting me from the mistress."

Airi moved her head facing Keima. She blinked at him.

"Am I still in that dream?"

Hinanga strolled towards Keima, carrying her flashlight in her hands.

"What's all the commotion here?"

Keima and Kumuro turned around. Hinaga blinked at Keima holding Airi in her hands. Airi smiled at Hinaga.

"Baa-chan, is this a dream?"

Hinaga smiled at her.

"No it's not."

Hinaga strolled towards Airi-chan. Keima placed Airi on the ground, letting her stand up. She ran towards Hinaga, standing next to her. Hinaga smiled at Keima and Kumuro.

"I don't know what's going on, but it seems like Airi-chan likes you both."

Hinaga and Airi turned away from the boys, walking back to their house. Mari yawned, feeling her eyes weary.

"Let's not cause any more ruckuses tonight. It's getting very late."

Mari, Denma, his wife and Keima's aunt strolled away from Keima and Kumuro, returning to their house. Keima followed after them. He grumbled angrily, feeling fooled by reality. Kumuro turned around, having his eyes widened. The figure smiled at him. _Consider yourself lucky this time!_ It turned away from him, walking towards the trees. _Despite your insignificant attempt like the others had made,_ _you cannot stop me! I will fulfil my dreams!_ The figure vanished inside the tree, causing Kumuro to whimper.

* * *

><p>Keima sat inside the car next to Kumuro. He stared at the bowl on his hands. <em>Next time, I'm not gonna listen to that damn wimp! Ever!<em> Kumuro whimpered, going through last night's mishap. _I swear to god that it existed. Why does this have to happen to me? Why do I have to be the boy who cried wolf?_ Mari popped her head out of the car, gazing upon Denma's wife.

"We're gonna go now. Thanks for the O-tsukemono!"

Denma's wife bowed down.

"Drive safely alright."

Denma strolled towards Keima, smiling at him.

"Come again sometimes!"

Keima turned his head.

"Okay."

The car drove away from Denma and his wife, leaving for Majima. Mari sighed, feeling happy.

"Isn't the countryside refreshing?"

Kumuro turned his head, facing Keima.

"Keima, about last night…"

Keima glared at Kumuro.

"Not another word!"

He turned away from Kumuro. Kumuro pouted his lips. _I don't get it. The first two times I've seen this lady… It doesn't add up with the third encounter. If Keima's aunt was only involved with the third encounter, what possible explanation is there for the first two encounters?_ The radio emitted noises, forming images of a newsman delivering breaking news. Mari sighed, annoyed by the same news she heard.

"Why is that world-wide kidnap stuff been flooding the media lately?"

She pushed the button, turning off the radio.

"Honestly. I would give my day job for another night at Okaa-san's place again."

Kumuro faced the window, staring at trees passing by him. _I guess there could be some things that are impossible to explain…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> If you are kinda pissed that you think that there's more bullshit than realistic things... I wouldn't exactly call that breaking the unwritten rules... (at least I think so... :3 ) Anyway, on with the topic: The main reason I used the gothic/horror type chapter plot is that I wanted to show you a preview of a novel I've been working on (yes, I'm gonna finish this fanfic series before then). The reason why I've decided to stick with the fanfiction right now is that the characters from TWGOK drawn me to do so.

I thought at first "no this is stupid! I have other important things to work on than a fanfic..." But of course, these characters,a nd the OCs themselves pushed me forward. I like to thank those, and my fellow readers, for beckoning mw to continue this. I don't know if there will be anymore fanfics in the future, but I'll let fate decide for me. All in all, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the summer saga of Keima and Kumuro will still continue.

The next chapter (10) will be original (I don't know how original, but see for yourself!), and so the Sumire chapter will be coming after chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Another Childhood Reunion

Keima placed each CD from his opened cases into his gaming consoles. _Thanks to the following setbacks, I haven't been able to complete a lot of games in time! _ He sat on his chair, holding out his controllers with him. _Time for me to go god-mode!_ Kumuro entered the room, running towards Keima.

"Hey there, Keima buddy!"

Keima groaned. _Why didn't I just leave this house when I had the chance to get out of here for 40 days?_ He turned around, glaring at Kumuro in disgust. His eyes moved, noticing Kumuro holding out a golden piece of paper in his hands. Kumuro smiled at Keima.

"I want you to come with me tomorrow."

Keima lowered his eyelids.

"Can't you see I have a lot more games to complete?"

Kumuro giggled.

"You still have time after this trip, dude!"

Keima turned his chair around, gazing upon the game screens containing girls.

"A trip? For how many days? 5?"

Kumuro broke sweat from his head. _He snapped from that other trip… Didn't he? _Keima pushed the start button on each controller.

"I already had several interruptions! I need not to be distraced anymore!"

Mari strolled through Keima's room, carrying a sledgehammer with her.

"Are you refusing your best friend now?"

Keima turned around. He whimpered at the sight of Mari's cranky face. Keima stuttered in fear.

"Wh-what are you d-doing m-m-mother?"

Mari slowly advanced towards his consoles.

"What do you prefer, spending the rest of the holidays with your friend, or having your games bashed up into pieces?"

Keima gulped. _She caught rabies from Kumuro's mother, didn't she?_

"I'll… I'll go with Kumuro…"

* * *

><p>Kirino carried the luggage to the van. Kumuro, Ichigou, Heihachi and Amika emerged out of Kumuro's house each carrying the luggage on their hands. Each took turns placing the luggage at the back of the van. Keima and Mari strolled towards the van. Keima carried a few lugguages on his hands, squealing in pain. Kirino frowned at Mari, glaring at her.<p>

"I don't want your damn son!"

Mari adjusted her glasses.

"He's just here like your son's other friends. Try not to slander me with those childish insults!"

Kirino gritted her teeth. Keima placed his bags inside the van. He fell on the ground, trying to breathe. Mari turned away from her.

"My son will play his games at all cost, just so that you would get a heads up."

Kirino rolled her eyes.

"Why do I care?"

She entered inside the van, sitting on the driver's seat.

"Get in!"

The children entered the van, sitting at different seats. The van drove away from Kumuro's house, finding a way out of the city of Majima. Keima lifted his PFP up, tapping many buttons in it. _At least I got some time while I wait._ Kumuro turned his head around, gazing at Keima. Amika held her hands out next to Kumuro, resting them on her face.

"Oh Kumuro-sama! It's so generous of you to invite me along!"

Kumuro chuckled lightly.

"Well I wouldn't want all of my friends to miss out."

Ichigou and Heihachi moved forward, staring at Kumuro.

"Where are we off to?"

"Who are we meeting?"

Kumuro turned his around, smiling at them.

"We're off to a mansion a few kilometres away from Narusawa belonging to a childhood friend of mine."

Ichigou's eyes shimmered brightly.

"Wow! This is the second time I'll be going inside a mansion!"

Heihachi turned his head, facing Ichigou.

"You've been to a mansion before?"

Ichigou nodded his head.

"There was a time when I went to a mansion in America. Since my uncle worked for Nanosubtle, he paid for our trip to and back."

Ichigou closed his eyes.

"I wanna see how big this mansion is."

Heihachi moved forward, resting his arms near Kumuro.

"Say. How did you end up being friends with a rich person?"

Kumuro sighed.

"Well… It seemed just like yesterday…"

Kumuro formed images of his past in his eyes, watching his young self running through the school grounds.

"It was the first day of school – a great opportunity for me to make friends with! I ran all around the playgrounds, trying to find someone to be friends with. There were so many of them, so I had trouble deciding."

His young self stopped moving, finding a child sitting on a bench away from the others.

"Suddenly, there was my childhood friend. The moment I looked into my friend's eyes, I knew that we are going to be best buds until the day we departed from school. So I approached my friend, asking "do you have others you can play with?" My friend answered "No I don't." "

His younger self pulled a tennis ball from his pocket.

"I asked my friend "You wanna play together?" My friend replied "Okay!" And so every day, we always play together, shared some bonds, cried, cheered for each other, until the day we farewelled each other."

Images of Kumuro and his friend distorted, bringing them to the school gates.

"I told my friend "I'm gonna miss you!" My friend said "You should make as many friends as you can! School will become tough if you are left with none." I nodded, saying "Don't worry! I will!""

The images disappeared in his mind. Kumuro sighed.

"After all of these years, I'm going to finally reunite with my dear friend together!"

Amika twiddled her thumbs and spoke to Kumuro.

"There's one thing I don't understand. Why didn't your friend come to a more expensive school, or perhaps gain private tutors instead of coming to your school?"

Kumuro smiled at Amika.

"My friend told me that they had a huge loss from the stock markets, and so they were in debt for a while before middle school starts."

Amika placed her hands on her face.

"Wow. I feel sorry for your friend."

Ichigou moved his body forward.

"Did you make friends at middle school?"

Kumuro broke sweat on his head.

"Uh… How about we leave that for another day, okay?"

Ichigou blinked at him. Kumuro lifted his bag up from the seat space, pulling out a keyboard from it.

"For now! Let's sing a song together!"

Keima widened his eyes. _What? What are they doing now?_ He turned around, watching Kumuro make a few sounds on the keyboard. Kumuro started singing, emphasising his feminine voice. Amika closed her eyes, joining in the music. Kumuro emphasised the last few notes on the keyboard, finishing off the intro. Another source of music came out of nowhere, making Keima look around. Ichigou and Heihachi joined in, feeling the beat flowing inside their ears. Keima shouted at them, feeling confused and frustrated.

"What the hell's going on?"

* * *

><p>Keima placed his hands on his chin, grumbling at the sound of group choirs. <em>Great… Thanks to those annoying twits, I missed out on more hours of games…<em> A flurry of guitar chords and violins played from Heihachi's iPod. As the song is about to finish, everyone sang in harmony. They cheered at each other, feeling fulfilled. Amika turned around, facing Heihachi.

"That's actually a good song from America!"

Ichigou turned his head, smiling at Hehachi.

"I've never heard of it before! Where did you get it from?"

Heihachi scratched his head.

"Well… I just got it from eBay…"

Kirino groaned, feeling her ears throbbing from people's singing.

"We're here now!"

Keima turned his head, staring at a huge mansion. Ichigou pushed his head against the window, awing with excitement. The white painted walls holding the house stood out from the ruby-red roof. The golden windows shined from the sunlight. The van parked near the huge white stairs leading to the huge ivory-white door. Everyone emerged out of the van, pulling out their luggage with them. Ichigou strolled towards the huge fountain, having his eyes watery. Huge streams of clean water poured out from the fish-statue's mouth. Butterflies flied around the visitors, travelling to the bushes filled with flowers.

Kumuro climbed through the steps like a brave mountaineer, carrying the luggages in his hands. Keima, Amika, Ichigou and Heihachi followed behind him, carrying their bags. Kirino followed behind the others, folding her arms. Everyone placed them on the ground and gasped for air. Kumuro strolled towards the door, standing near the door bell. _This is it… After five years of separation… This will be so awesome! _He pushed the bell, making it ring. Kumuro tapped his feet, waiting or someone to call. A butler called out from inside.

"Who is outside the Kumina estate, and what is your business with this family?"

Kumuro cleared his throat.

"My name is Muhara Kumuro. I am here for Hana-chan."

Kumuro stared at the door, waiting for something to happen. The door slowly opened, revealing Kumuro's childhood friend, Hana. Her blue eyes glimmered from the mansion lights. Her golden-brown hair drew attention to Heihachi and Ichogou, making them gaze upon her pale pace. Keima blinked at Kumuro, being taken by surprise. _Okay… Is she practically the childhood friend of all childhood friends? _Amika dropped her jaws at the sight of her Victorian sapphire dress. _Wh-wh-what's this? Kumuro-sama didn't tell me that he's a she…_ The girl giggled at Kumuro, smiling at him.

"You haven't changed a bit I see…"

Kumuro scratched his head, blushing at the sight of Hana. _Wow… She's more beautiful than ever!_

"Well… I guess you wouldn't really know if time makes me a different person…"

Hana sighed, turning away from him.

"Come, come! I have a lot to show!"

Kumuro nodded, lifting his luggage up. Amika, Keima, Ichigou and Heihachi followed his actions, walking inside the mansion. Kirino turned away from them, walking back to the van.

"I'll pick the lot of ya up in a few days! Don't cause any damn trouble while I'm away!"

The butler carefully closed the doors, preventing invaders from disturbance. The butler strolled away from the door, following his mistress. Ichigou and Heihachi glazed upon her long groomed hair, having their hearts thumping. Hana stopped near the stairs and turned around. Everyone else stopped moving, placing their luggage down. Keima pulled out his PFP from his pocket, brightening the screen. Amika, Ichigou and heihachi gazed upon her smiling at them.

"Usually, I would invite my other friends during the summer holidays. But seeing that I haven't seen Kumuro-kun for a long time, it is a pleasure to see all of you here."

Amika folded her arms, glaring at her appearance. _Judging by Kumuro-sama and that damn girl, she's now in my way between our potential relationships! Why does it have to happen to me?_ Ichigou sighed, feeling goose bumps on his skin.

"You know… I'm glad I'm Kumuro's friends…"

Heihachi giggled quietly.

"I can't believe my dreams of getting a rich girl will become true…"

Hana moved her eyes, gazing upon the boys. _These boys look creepy… Like they wanted me to be their girlfriends…_ She moved her eyes, studying Amika's face. _She has an_ _obvious case of jealousy, particularly for Kumuro-kun._ She turned her head, gazing upon Keima. Her eyes widened, finding him staring at his PFP. _What's this? How unsightly of this… this… _Kumuro turned his body, wondering what Hana was looking at. He scratched his head, finding Keima playing his PFP.

"Oh… That's my best buddy, Katsuragi Keima. He always does that."

Hana blinked at Keima, studying his calm face. _He possesses the face of a disgusting gamer… How typical…_ She turned around, strolling through the stairs.

"My butler will lead you to your rooms where you will be staying for your trip. Then we'll continue the tour."

Kumuro nodded at her. He turned around, facing his gang.

"Come on everyone! We better get moving!"

Amika, Ighigou and Heihachi nodded their heads. The butler walked away from Hana, marching to his destination.

"Your rooms are this way."

They picked up their bags, following the butler. Hana folded her arms, tapping her feet. Kumuro strolled to Keima, standing near him.

"You better get going Keima. You can put your stuff inside the bedrooms."

Keima rapidly tapped the buttons on his PFP, ignoring Kumuro. Kumuro sighed. _Time to take matters into my own hands!_ Kumuro swung his palm around, slapping him on his head. Keima groan in pain, frowning at Keima.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?"

Kumuro frown at him.

"You should move your things now! They're leaving you behind."

Keima grumbled as he placed the PFP away. He lifted his bags up, waiting for Kumuro to pick his up. The two walked through the stairs, catching up to the others. As they walked passed Hana, she followed behind them.

* * *

><p>The Butler strolled through the corridors, leading the way for the guests. The painting of famous British kings on the wall gazed upon the travelling strangers. Ichigou turned his head, witnessing one of the King's eyes following him. The sun shined brightly through the huge windows, making Keima squint from the burning sunlight. <em>Damn that sun! I can't see a thing on it.<em> The butler moved towards a door, grasping onto the knob. He twisted it around, pushing the door forward.

"Your rooms to stay for a few nights are right inside."

He stood near the door, letting the guests enter in. Ichigou and Heihachi awed in excitement, gazing upon the golden beds covered in glowing white sheets. Amika stood near a huge telescope, patting it gently. Her eyes glimmered in joy. The desks stood near the beds, showing its polished wooden surfaces to the guests. Sunlight entered from the huge windows, making Keima squint his eyes. He gritted his teeth, feeling his eyes burned.

"Don't you have curtains to block the sunlight?"

The butler nodded as he strolled towards the window. He gently covered the windows with forming blinds. Keima widened his eyes, freed from the burning sunlight. He placed his luggage near one of the beds and pulled out his PFP. Kumuro strolled towards him, holding his ear tightly. Keima groaned as Kumuro pulled him out of the room.

"C'mon Keima. We have a lot of things to do…"

Keima glared at Kumuro.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Kumuro sighed.

"I just want you and my friends to get together and get along well. If you have to keep doing this, they will get uneasy of you."

Kumuro stood near Hana, letting go of Keima's ears. Keima rubbed them gently, relieving the pain. _I thought he doesn't care what any friend does! Why do I have to put up with more setbacks?_ Amika, Ichigou and Heihachi emerged out of the room, letting the butler close the door behind them.

"If you need any requests, just ask. I am happy to serve my mistress's guests."

Hana strolled past them, walking off another direction.

"I have more rooms to show you, so by all means do follow me."

Everyone else followed after her, continuing their tour.

* * *

><p>"And finally, we have the huge backyard where I spend most of the times playing."<p>

Amika, Heihachi, Ichigou, Keima and Kumuro emerged out of the mansion, standing near Hana. Ichigou and Heihachi gazed upon the open field of green grass. A few trees scattered across the field stood out, showing off its bright green leaves. Kumuro strolled towards Hana, smiling at her.

"You know! This is a great place to live in! This will be fun, yeah?"

Hana chuckled at Kumuro.

"I haven't forgotten how honest your feelings always were. It's very rare of me to have friends like you."

Hana turned around, smiling at her guests.

"We're going to play polo for the afternoon. My butler has prepared uniforms for all of you in the rooms you'll be staying."

Hana strolled past them, walking back inside the mansion.

"Please meet outside before 1:30 after you all get changed."

* * *

><p>Hana, Kumuro, Keima, Amika, Ichigou and Heihachi strolled through the fields, following the butler. Keima stared at the PFP screen glowing form the bright sunlight. <em>I need no more interruptions! Having to get changed in this ridiculous uniform was quite enough for me!<em> Kumuro gazed upon a huge barn covered in ruby red paint. _Wow. I've never seen a horse ban before! Not to mention one that is big!_ The butler stopped near the barn door, sliding it open. A few horses stood inside their homes, resting there. The butler opened one of the gates, moving one of the horses out of the barn.

"I will move it to the practice ring, so that you will all have a chance to have a go at it."

The butler moved the horse to a nearby pit. Hana and her guests followed the butler. Kumuro turned his head, staring at Hana.

"I heard that Japan doesn't have many open areas like this. How did you even manage to get a good space for horse riding?"

Hana placed her hands on her lips, letting out a light chuckle.

"Let's just say that rich people can do things no others can do."

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I remember the times when you told me about that incident your parents went into when you were at my school…"

Hana sighed.

"Quite unfortunate of me at that time, but my family had managed to recover from that, and made more money in the process."

Kumuro hummed. Keima, Amika, Ichigou, Heihachi and Kumuro stood near the wooden fence, watching the butler tie the horse onto the fence.

"I will go back to fetch the saddle."

The butler marched away from his guests, moving back inside the barn. Ichigou gazed upon the horse's chestnut body. Heihachi placed his arms on the fence, gazing upon Kumuro and Hana talking together. They turned their heads, facing each other.

"I reckon I can make the horse move around quite fast in one day!"

Heihachi pointed his finger at himself.

"I bet I can do it in 1 hour!"

Ichigou frowned at him.

"Well… I think I can do it in 15 minutes!"

Heihachi frown back.

"Well actually! I think I can do in less than a minute!"

Ichigou moved his head closer to Heihachi's.

"You can't do that! That's virtually impossible."

Heihachi gripped his fists tightly.

"Well I don't think you can even do it in 1 day, liar!"

Ichigou and Heihachi shouted at each other, trading insults and taunts. Keima gritted his teeth, feeling his ears throb more. _God! Now they're acting just like damn Kumuro's mum and mine. When will I ever get peace and quiet in this vacation? Will I ever get my 1000 hours?_ Amika slowly strut towards Kumuro, holding her hands on her back. _It's a bit embarrassing having to be quiet all this time. I better get talking right now._ Amika's cheeks reddened, standing near Kumuro.

"Kumuro-sama. Do you think I would go well in riding horses?"

Kumuro turned away from Hana, facing Amika. Hana moved her eyes to Amika, examining her red cheeks. He closed his eyes, smiling at her.

"Well for all I know, you might be doing well."

Amika chuckled at him.

"Well… It's just that I've been doing more science experiments the past few months…"

Kumuro opened his eyes, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No matter what you are, anything's possible!"

Hana sighed. _This fool might think that… _Amika placed her hands on her lips, chuckling at him.

"Oh Kumuro-sama! I feel so much better now!"

The butler returned from the barn, holding a saddle on his hands. He strolled towards the horse, carefully placing it on the horse's back. He placed his arm out wide, pointing it at the horse.

"It is now used for riding."

Hana turned around, nodding her head at him.

"Thank you for that."

Hana turned away from the butler, gazing upon her guests.

"Now… Who would like to go first?"

Ichigou and Heihachi raised their hands up. Ichigou jumped up and down, trying to grab her attention. Heihachi placed one of his hands on Ichigou's head, preventing him from jumping. Feeling angry, Ichigou turned around and continuously hit his friend. Hana moved her eyes, facing Keima. She pointed her fingers at him.

"You seemed to be keen on horse riding."

Keima lifted his head, blinking at her.

"I didn't even say that."

Keima pointed at Ichigou and Heihachi.

"I think those boys wanted to go first."

Hana sighed. _He wants to play difficult I see…_ She grasped his arms tightly, dragging him towards the pit. Keima screamed, waving his PFP out.

"Hey! What dya think you're doing now!"

Hana chuckled.

"After this horse riding training, you will feel like wanting to play polo!"

Amika and Kumuro blinked at Hana. They turned their heads, facing each other.

"Is she always like this?"

Kumuro shrugged at her.

"Well… I don't exactly remember her personalities well…"

Keima stood near the horse as Hana released his arms. Keima frowned at her. _This reminded me of that other girl with that doll! _Hana pointed at the horse.

"Do you want me to help you get on the horse?"

She lowered her eye lids, finding him staring at his PFP. _For someone who plays games a lot, he's starting to get on my nerves…_ Hana stood near him, drawing his attention. He turned his head around, blinking at her. She lifted him up, moving him on the horse's back. Keima shouted at her, feeling violated.

"Hey! Why are you touching me?"

Hana chuckled at him whilst pulling his body on the horse.

"How are you going to get on it when you just keep standing there?"

Keima glared at her.

"Maybe I don't want to ride the horse…"

He turned his away from Hana, giving more attention to his PFP. She gritted her teeth. _Why did Kumuro-kun have to make friends with this ungrateful barbarian? Fine, if he wants to play it that way… _Hana pulled out a whip from her pants. The butler held his hands out.

"Young lady, I advise you not to aggravate the horse! Let the young man ride it himself."

She swung the whip against the horse. The horse whined as it ran towards the fence. Keima fell off the saddle, landing on the ground. The horse stopped near the fence, lifting its body up. He slowly stood up, groaning from his pain. He lifted his PFP. He widened his eyes, finding it malfunctioning.

"MY PFP!"

The butler ran towards the horse, trying to calm it down. Kumuro strolled towards hana, scratching his head.

"Hana-chan. Maybe you should let other people have their turn. There are other people willing to give it a go."

Hana frowned at Keima walking away from her.

"I'm getting a spare PFP. You're lucky that the game for it didn't break!"

* * *

><p>Hana folded her arms, gazing upon Keima sitting near a tree. His eyes glowed from the PFP screen. Ichigou and Heihaci commanded their horses to walk around the pit. Keima and Amika stared at Hana, giving her a concerned look. Amika held her hands near her cheeks, whispering to Kumuro.<p>

"You friend's having a huge interest on that Otamegane. Do you know why?"

Kumuro shrugged.

"To be quite honest, I don't really know what she's seeing inside of Keima right now."

Keima tapped a few buttons on the PFP, making a cute girl kissing a guy appear. _This girl is now getting on my nerves. Why the hell did Kumuro bring them along? Why can't he understand the situation I'm in! _Keima sighed, staring at the credits. _At this rate and due to summer games pouring out of the stores, I'll never be able to catch up!_ He stood up and walked away from the trees, returning to the mansion. Hana glared at Keima leaving again. _He's just leaving his friends like this. What kind of person would do such a thing? It's very unsightly of this to happen…_ The butler walked towards Hana, giving her a concerned look.

"Young lady, may I have a word with you?"

Hana turned around, facing the Butler.

"You may as well speak now."

The butler nodded at her.

"I hate to be blunt to you, but I don't think it is possible to play Polo with these guests of yours today. Most of them have yet to learn the trot. They also need to learn to stop."

Hana turned her head around, staring at Heihachi and Ichigou waving at her. _I guess it won't come true - having normal people to learn quickly and play Polo in an hour._ She sighed, facing the butler.

"I guess we'll spend the rest of the afternoon with horse riding. It does seem appropriate that way."

The butler nodded his head.

"A wise decision, young lady."

* * *

><p>Hana and her guests sat at their table, waiting for dinner to be served. Kumuro gazed upon the plates sitting on top of each other. The knives and spoons sat next to each other, sitting opposite to the forks. Amika lifted a napkin up, shaking it carefully. She folded it up, trying to fold it into something different. Ichigou and Heihachi sat straight, trying to impress Hana. Hana turned away from them, staring at Keima strolling with his PFP. Keima sat next to Kumuro, tapping the buttons on his PFP. Kumuro frowned at Keima.<p>

"Can't you be at least considerate of others?"

Keima lowered his hands, turning his head to Kumuro.

"I'm not disrupting others."

Kumuro folded his arms.

"You're making a bad impression to both Hana and her parents. Do you play your PFP if you're near your grandfather?"

Keima lifted his hands up, levelling the PFP to his face.

"Of course not! Seeing as this is someone else's problem…"

Kumuro gritted his teeth. Hana's parent's entered the room, strolling towards their table. Her mother's velvet red dress sparkled from the chandeliers. His father's monocle glinted brightly. They sat down, placing their napkins on their laps. Hana's mother turned around, facing her daughter.

"Hana, darling. How was your day?"

Hana smiled at her mother.

"It was splendid I guess. I am grateful that these friends of mine have come."

Hana's father faced Amika, witnessing her making an exact replica of other folded napkins on the tables. He smiled, feeling impressed.

"Some people here are quite talented I see. Your dear friend Kumuro had made wise choices in picking his friends."

He turned his head, facing Keima. He widened his eyes, witnessing such atrocity keima is making.

"Good grief! Is this also Kumuro's friend?"

Kumuro broke sweat from his head. He pulled Keima out of the table, pushing him out of the room.

"I'll get Keima to the guest room, Mr Kumina. It won't take long."

Keima gritted his teeth.

"What are you doing?"

Kumuro whispered to him angrily.

"You're giving a bad impression! That's what you're doing!"

As Keima and Kumuro left the room, Hana's father stared at his daughter, giving her a concerned look.

"I hate to be blunt, but you could at least have told Kumuro who he should and should not bring."

Hana sighed.

"Don't worry about that. Kumuro-kun can handle his friends quite well when it comes to someone like me."

The butler entered the room, carrying the dishes to the table. Hana's father watched the butler carefully placing them on the table and lifting the dishes up.

"I don't want anything bad to happen in here!"

* * *

><p>Hana entered the bathroom, wearing her pale white robes. She strolled towards the bath tub emitting warm misty smoke. She slowly removed the robes off her, revealing her pale white body. Her toes slight touched the watery surfaces, creating ripples. She hopped inside the bathtub, immersing her body inside the steamy hot water. She closed her eyes, feeling her body hating up. She gasped quietly, enjoying the warmth her bath tub had brought. A phone rings besides her =, beckoning her to pick it up. She pulled it from the wall, pressing against her ears.<p>

"Hello?"

The butler's voice emitted from the phone.

"Young lady, one of your friends had called."

Hana smiled.

"I'll take the call."

A voice of a rich girl emitted from the phone.

"Hana-chan. How's that Kumuro guy going?"

Hana chuckled.

"He's the same from the last time we've met. How's that vacation over America?"

The voice chuckled back.

"The rich people in America aren't as sophisticated as those I've met in Britain. It's fairly unsightly of them not to act like proper rich people."

Hana sighed.

"If you were still in Japan, I would've invited you over those commoners…"

"What other reason you had to invite them besides being bored that you had to spend the rest of summer by yourself?"

Hana hummed, trying to find answers.

"I don't know really. I guess I thought I could let them learn quickly so that I can play polo with them."

The voice laughed loudly.

"Hana, you always wanted the impossible to come true! It's just like when you wrote that book at 12."

Hana widened her eyes, bringing in flashbacks of her writing a notebook.

_She smiled, watching her pen imprint sacred words. Hana's friend crept towards her, staring at the book._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Hana turned around._

"_I'm writing the things that I wanted to happen."_

_Her friend held her hand out._

"_Let me see."_

_Hana sighed as she moved her notebook to her friend. She snatched it form Hana and read the notes carefully. She then chuckled loudly, placing her hand son her lips._

"_What's this nonsense? 'If this comes true, I wanted someone who is a lot different than the typical boys I have met. I want someone who is defiant against my wills and commands. I want someone who will beat me at the game of chess. And I also want him to hate me, only to eventually confess his love for me'."_

_Hana's friend lowered the notebook, smiling sinisterly._

"_Do you honestly think this will come true at all?"_

_Hana sighed._

"_Maybe in the end, it won't…"_

Hana returned from her flashback, hearing the phone barking at her.

"Hello? Are you even there?"

Hana quickly placed the phone to her head, responding to her friend.

"Oh sorry about it. Can I ring you back tomorrow?"

The phone sighed.

"Fine. I suppose it's getting late for you. Good night."

Hana placed the phone back. She lifted herself off the bath tub, fetching the towel form the towel rack. She quickly removed the drips form her body before putting her robes back on. She exited out of the bathroom, walking inside her bedroom. She marched to her desk and pulled out the drawers. She pulled out a notebook and opened it, studying the notes carefully. Images of Keima appeared, making Hana's cheeks redden.

"Is… Is he…?"

* * *

><p>Kumuro, Keima, Amika, Heihachi and Ichigou sat inside the living room. Kumuro watched the sun shining from the windows. Keima squinted, trying to focus on his PFP.<p>

"Why did you all have to agree on opening the windows? It's already 12, and I only spent 5 minutes into this!"

Amika frowned at Keima.

"Get used to it, Otamegane!"

Hana entered the room, having her butler carry 3 stacks of boxes. Ichigou and Heihachi turned their heads, gazing upon the boxes.

"What's with the butler carrying the boxes?"

Hana smiled at the boys.

"I just thought that we should play something we all know of. And that game is chess."

Amika's eyes glimmered.

"I love that game!"

The butler placed the boxes on the table, opening the boxes up. He placed the chessboards across the table, setting the pieces on each board. Kumuro's eyes glimmered at the finely-crafted pieces.

"Hana-chan. Your pieces are amazing!"

Hana smiled at Kumuro.

"Well every rich person should have at least 5 sets of sophisticated chess pieces and chessboards in my opinion."

The butler held his hands out, showing the chess pieces being set up.

"It is now ready to play, young lady."

Hana placed her hands, pointing at the table.

"I will fight against Kitsuki-san first off. Kumuro-chan will fight against his best friend. And the rest…"

Hana sighed, staring at the boys.

"The two of you are against each other."

Ichigou and Heihachi turned around, glaring at each other.

"This will be easy! I'm gonna smash you in this game!"

Heihachi snorted at Ichigou.

"Good luck with that! I'm an expert at winning!"

Kumuro turned his head, facing Keima. He clenched his fists tightly.

"You're on Kumuro territory now, Keima buddy! Prepare to lose!"

Keima chucked sinisterly, adjusting his glasses.

"I am the god of games! I won't go easy on you!"

Kumuro blinked at Keima.

"I thought you said that you're the god of galge games…"

Hana blinked at Keima, witnessing his determined god-like face. _Weird… All of a sudden, he gets fired up in a game like this…_ Amika glared at Hana, clenching her fists. _I have played many games of Chess! I won't let her win, and I will win Kumuro's heart, right here! Right now!_ Hana sat on a chair, gazing upon her chess pieces.

"Take your places and battle against your opponents."

* * *

><p>The competitors sat at their chairs, glaring at each other. Heihachi and Ichigou each moved chess pieces, eager to capture each other's kings. Keima placed his hands on his chin, observing Kumuro. Kumuro gazed upon his pieces, calculating his next moves. Hana gleamed confidently, moving her pieces carefully. Amika glared at Hana, frowning at her. <em>That damn girl's up to something! I must be careful right now! I need this to win Kumuro's affection!<em> Hana carefully lifted her eyes, studying Amika's determined face. _This opponent will be easy. One who is jealous will be willing to give her position away._

Amika moved a piece, making Hana's eyes glint. She placed a piece near the king.

"I do believe this is a checkmate!"

Amika widened her eyes, gazing upon the defenceless king. Her jaw dropped. _H-h-how could this be? I have worked hard in many games! How could she- _Her head landed on the table, whimpering in defeat. _I was being reckless then.,. I am such an idiot!_ Hana placed her hands on her lips, chuckling at her.

"Don't get too disappointed. No one has ever defeated me..."

She turned her head, witnessing Kumuro whimpering. She blinked at Keima, taken by surprise. _He... He defeated Kumuro-kun?_ She lifted her body from the table, standing next to Kumuro. Keima's chess pieces surrounded the King. All of Kumuro's defenders stood out of the board, watching the King surrender. Keima chuckled sinisterly, having his glasses shine from the sunlight.

"Do not take a god so lightly. I aim to show no mercy there!"

Kumuro banged his fist on the desk, pouring tears on the table.

"Dammit! I almost had him! Why do I have to make a mistake?"

Hana turned her head, noticng Ichigou and Heihachi moving their kings around the board.

"I'm gonna get your king!"

"No... I'm gonna get _your_ king!"

"Noooo... I'm gonna get _YOUR_ king!"

Amika blinked at the boys, staring at the Kings dancing with each other across the board.

"How long have you been at this?"

Ichigou and Heihachi turned their heads, shouting at Amika.

"Since there were only these pieces left!"

Hana placed her hands on her lips, chuckling at them.

"Oh my...I've never seen many people get a stalemate."

Ichigou and Heihachi widened their eyes, feeling surprised. They dropped their jaws in humiliation.

"How could this be?"

"I thought I was winning then?"

Hana turned away from the boys, facing Keima.

"Oh well. I'll be up against Kumuro's friend now..."

Ichigou and Heihachi placed their heads on the table, crying out rivers of tears. Keima turned his head, witnessing Hana's sinister smile. Her eyes were set ablaze, showing her burning spirit. A ray of golden light shined on him, transforming his body into gold. He adjusted his glasses, chuckling sinisterly,

"You will regret challenging a god. Don't think I'll go easy on you..."

* * *

><p>Amika, Kumuro, Ichigou and Heihachi stood around the table, watching Keima and Hana sitting opposite of each other. Heihachi and Ichigou sighed, feeling defeated from their match. Kumuro's teeth chattered, feeling anxious. Amika studied Hana's face carefully. Hana gazed upon the chess pieces, surveying the battlefield carefully. Keima sighed, watching the chess pieces praying to their gods. <em>This girl... She is now a lot different from yesterday... Maybe better then... <em>His queen distorted its body, forming Kanon.

He watched his queen turn around, waving at him. _This picture will always pop up. I don't know if there will be a way to stop that from happening. _Keima lifted his head up, gazing upon Hana. Her glowing blue eyes reminded him of a doll he saw. Her silky smooth golden hair shined from the sunlight. _She does look somewhat interesting though... And her personality... _Keima shook his head, snapping himself out of his daydream. _Why am I saying this? What's happening to me now? I need to focus on the current situation. _His eyes glimmered from the sun. _For I am the capturing god in this turf of battle!_

Hana moved her eyes, seeing Keima's sweat dripping. _Ahh... I made him nervous I see..._ She licked her lips, tasting victory drawing near her. _I shall prepare for my final push..._ She moved a chess piece, making Keima look down. She lowered her eyelids, making her smile grow. _Your defeat will draw near, 'capturing god'!_ Suddenly, Keima chuckled widened her eyes, feeling nervous. _What... What's this?_ Keima moved his eyes, gazing upon Hana's scared face. _I have now sealed her fate! What foolish girl she is, challenging the capturing god in this duel._

A huge yellow glow formed around his head, making Hana gasp. He moved his piece, going for her King's throat. She slowly moved her eyes, watching the King cower in fear. _How... How could this be?_ Amika, Kumuro, Ichigou and Heihachi gasped, witnessing Keima's divinity. Keima stood up from the table, forming a yellow glow around his body. He adjusted his glasses, smiling sinisterly.

"I hope you have learned a lesson, mere mortal!"

Kumuro turned his head, watching her friend feeling speechless. _God dammit! I actually wanted Hana-chan to win!_ Amika grunted in disgust. _That is so low of that Otamegane to defeat a rich person! Not that I care about the two of them fighting each other…_ Ichigou and Heihachi whimpered, sharing the same thoughts. _Why can't this be me?_ Hana's cheeks reddened, feeling her heart thumping. _Is... Is he... Is he... the one?_ Hana slowly stand up, making her blushes disappear.

"Excuse me for a moment..."

Hana walked out of the room, making everyone stare at her leaving. They then turned their heads to Keima, blinking at him. He blinked back, feeling confused.

"What are you all looking at?"

* * *

><p>She entered her room, strolling towards her desk. She pulled out the drawer, pulling out her notebook. She flicked through the pages, finding the notes for Keima. She studied the words imprinted carefully. Her cheeks reddened. Her heart thumped quickly. Her head spun around, forcing her to walk towards her huge bedroom. She laided her body there, gazing upon the ceiling. <em>I... I have never thought my dreams will come true... <em>She closed her eyes, shaking her head. _I shouldn't be thinking like this! It's all in my head. There's no way he's my..._ She opened her eyes and gasped. _Maybe he is the one... I mean..._

Images of Keima appeared in her mind, bring her back to the times where she first set eyes on him. _He IS different from other boys... let alone all of Kumuro's friends..._ Another image of Keima riding the horse appeared in her mind. _He doesn't really do as I had wanted him to do..._ She lifted her body up. She gazed upon the notebook. _He's practically the only boy so far to defeat me. It's kinda surprising really..._ She hopped off her bed, returning the note back to her desk. She strolled towards the wardrobe and opened it. Dresses stood out of the wardrobe, revealing their exotic colours to her.

"Maybe... This is it..."

* * *

><p>Keima, Kumuro, Amika, Ichigou and Heihachi sat on a couch, wearing fancy clothes. They all stared at the full moon through the huge windows. Kumuro smiled at it, enjoying its majestic bright body. <em>This is actually a good night to finish off my reunion with Hana-chan.<em> Amika sighed at the moon, placing her hands on her chin. _I hope that I will kiss Kumuro-sama under the moonlight... It will be very romantic..._ Ichigou and heihachi clenched their fists, revealing their burning eyes. _This is my last chance to get hold of that rich girl! She will be mine!_ Hana strolled through the ball room, carrying a CD player on her hand.

Her sparkling dark blue dress complemented her golden hair. Her blue eyes glimmered from the chandeliers. She smiled at Ichigou and Heihachi, making them drop their jaws. Their tongues stuck out of their mouths, huffing and puffing like drooling dogs. Their eyes widened with love. Kumuro and Amika smiled at her, admiring her clothes. Keima blinked at her, seeing a different more confident version of her. _Why the fancy dressing..._ Keima shrugged. _Maybe rich people like to show off. _She placed the CD player on the floor. She waved her hands towards the ceiling, making her guests stand up.

"To finish the night, we will all dance the night away... ballroom style!"

Amika, Kumuro, Ichigou and Heihachi cheered at her, excited about dancing. Hana smiled, expecting their reaction.

"I guess dancing brings everyone together..."

She turned her eyes, staring at Keima's calm face. _Almost everyone..._ She closed her eyes, placed her hands on the sides.

"Now... Who would like to go first?"

Ichigou and Heihachi raised their hands up, grabbing her attention. She pointed her hands at Keima. Keima sighed. _Isn't that a surprise...?_ She opened her left eyes, waiting for Keima to march to her. _This is expected. No matter..._ She strolled towards Keima, standing next to him.

"Hold my hands please."

Ichigou and Heihachi whimpered. _Now fate's screwing me up..._ Keima stared at her hands.

"Uh... Why?"

Hana sighed.

"Just do it..."

Keima continued staring at them. She gritted her teeth, snatching hold of his hands. Keima's cheeks reddened. _Why she's being aggressive?_ Hana's cheeks reddened, feeling her heart thumping. _His hands... are so warm!_ She closed her eyes, moving his other hand around her body. She wrapped her other hand around his. She turned around, facing everybody.

"Now... I'll show you the steps taken to make sure you all won't injure others."

She waltzed around the room, dragging Keima around. He wailed, feeling his head spinning. _Why... Why?_

"You just go 'one two three', and you will act natural!"

She stopped moving, making his eyes spin around.

"Any questions?"

Her guests shook their heads. She smiled at them.

"Grab a partner and we'll start dancing!"

Ichigou and Heihachi turned around, watching Amika and Kumuro hug each other tightly. They turned their heads around, facing each other. They exchange disappointed pouts at each other, feeling screwed over.

"So... Who's gonna play the female role?"

The music filled the room, making everyone dance around the room. Amika and Hana closed their eyes, feeling their body creating goose bumps. Kumuro smiled at her, staring at her pale cheeks. _Maybe I should spend more time with Amika-chan. She is my friend after all..._ Keima blinked at her, watching her happy face. _This is weird... Isn't she supposed to be angry at me after the match?_ Ichigou and Heihachi stared at each other, sighing at each other.

"You know... We've been fighting over a rich girl..."

"Yeah..."

Heihachi moved his eyes away from Ichigou, reflecting on his behaviour.

"So... About our behaviour..."

Ichigou crossed his lips.

"Yeah... We kinda crossed borders trying to get something that turned out to be impossible..."

Heihachi nodded his head.

"So... Do you think..."

"...we should call it a truce?"

They blinked at each other. Shrugging off the confusion, they laughed at each other. They then sighed.

"I'm glad we're friends with each other."

"Yeah... This wouldn't be possible without Kumuro..."

Amika hugged Kumuro's chest more tightly with her head. _This... Is this the part...? The part where I..._ She lifted her head up, making her cheeks blush.

"I'm glad that we're dancing together."

Kumuro smiled at her.

"Yeah..."

Kumuro hummed, having something in his mind.

"So... I was thinking..."

Amika's eyes glowed. _Is... Is this it?_ Kumuro sighed, summoning all of his courage.

"Would you like to spend the last day of vacation at my house?"

Amika blinked at him. _What was that supposed to mean?_ Amika shrugged off the confusing and smiled at him.

"It would be a pleasure, Kumuro-sama!"

Keima blinked at Hana, watching her head still like a statue. _Okay. This girl's creeping me out._ He widened his eyes, having something urgent in his mind. He pushed Hana away from him, making Hana opened her eyes widely. She witness Keima's wide eyes. Everyone turned around, gazing upon Keima and Hana. She placed her hands on her lips. _What... What's going on? _Keima ran away from her, exiting out of the room. Hana chased after him.

* * *

><p>Keima ran through the corridors, having his body imbued by the bright moon. Hana watched him running, lifting her skirt up. <em>This is it. He was too nervous with other people. I must see this through! I must make this dream come true! I must make the impossible possible!<em> He moved into the guest room, closing the door behind him. She strolled towards the shut door. She sighed, feeling her heart thumping. _Whatever happens now... will decide my fate._ She took a deep breath, summoning all of her courage. She slowly turned the knob, until the knob becomes stiff. She carefully pushed it open, revealing her destiny.

She blinked at Keima, watching him holding his PFP. Keima smiled cheerfully, feeling enlightened by the screen.

"Oh Yokkyun! I almost missed you! Thank god I remembered about the timed event."

A voice came out of the PFP, sounding like a cute girl.

"You remembered my birthday? How sweet of you!"

Keima lifted his head up, staring at Hana. He blinked at her, finding her face covered in shadows.

"Why are you here..."

She stood still, silent like a statue. She opened her mouth, exposing her vulnerable self.

"I... I thought you were thinking about me..."

Keima blinked at her. _Wait… What?_

"What makes you think of that?"

Hana sighed. Tears flowed from her eyes.

"My notebook... Told me of my ideal man... The man I'd fall in love with..."

Keima widened his eyes. _Dammit... This feeling..._ An image of Chihiro crying near Hana appeared in his mind. _Why can't that go away now?_ Hana sniffed, closing her eyes in shame.

"But now I know... My dreams... My wishes..."

She turned away from him, hiding her river of tears.

"It will never come true!"

She ran away from Keima, leaving the room. Keima gritted his teeth. _Dammit! This is bad! _He put the PFP back in his bag, running out of the room.

* * *

><p>She stood outside, staring at the moon. She wiped the tears off her face, trying to make the pain disappear. <em>Damn you world! Why do you have to trick me like this? Why can't you make those wishes true? Why?<em> Keima slowly walked towards her, staring at her glowing golden hair. _She reminded me of some of the people at school. There's no doubt that reality needed me to set things right..._ He stopped moving, thinking about his strategies. _Okay... I have to be careful in what I say now... _She slowly turned around, revealing her calm face. He gazed upon he emotionless eyes. _One mistake... And it could end up being bad..._

"Are you alright?"

She stood still, gazing upon her calm face.

"Why did you come for me? I thought you had never liked me."

Keima sighed. _It's like dealing with that damn bitch from school, but from a higher class..._ She turned her body away from him, lifting her head to the moon.

"You and I both know that it will never happen."

Keima's glasses glinted from the moonlight.

"Listen..."

She slightly moved her head, rotating to the left.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but why do you think that I would fall for you?"

Hana sighed. A tear dripped from her eyes.

"Ever since I was young, I always wanted the impossible to happen. I wanted unicorns to exist, so I can ride through the forest with them... I wanted to fly through the skies, watching over fields carrying people in their hands..."

She gripped her hand tightly.

"I wanted to shape shift, trying to see what it's like to live as other people... And I wanted the man of my dreams... the one I will fall in love with... to exist!"

Tears flowed from her eyes, making her cheeks wet.

"But you and I know it's damn impossible! Reality only wanted things to happen according to him!"

Keima placed his hands on her shoulders, making her gasp.

"It's not impossible."

Hey eyes widened, stopping the tears from escaping.

"I don't know what you had seen in me... But maybe..."

Her heart thumped rapidly.

"Maybe I'm your living proof that's it's not entirely impossible."

She turned around, witnessing his god-like face glowing.

"Think about the past. Most things we had right now would be seen by previous generations as absolutely impossible. Of course that's a complete lie."

Keima slowly moved his hands from her shoulders, making her body form goose bumps.

"Maybe right now is impossible. But there's still hope that your dreams will come true."

Keima smiled at her, adjusting his glasses.

"You just have to wait a bit longer."

Hana lowered her eyelids, making her cheeks red.

"Then..."

She gazed upon Keima's eyes, admiring his burning spirit inside of him.

"Will you kiss me?"

Keima widened his eyes. _What the hell?_ She quickly turned her head away from him.

"It's just that..."

She turned her head again, smiling at him.

"I want this to be an indication of when I'll find the ideal man of my dreams..."

She wrapped her arms around Keima. Keima twitched his eyes, feeling speechless. She pushed her head forward, touching his lips with hers. She closed her eyes, feeling Kaima's warmth wrapping around her body. Keima's cheeks reddened, tasting her soft delicious lips. He held his arms out, making them tremble with fear. Goose bumps formed around Hana like a cocoon. Her heart thumped slowly. She imagined herself flying through heaven.

* * *

><p>Keima sat inside the van, facing away from his friends. Kirino blinked at him. She turned her head, facing her son.<p>

"Why is your wimpy friend inside the van already?"

Kumuro shrugged at her.

"Beats me. He hadn't said a word since last night..."

Amika stared at Kumuro and sighed. _Some day... I will make my dreams come true..._ Hana emerged out of the room, smiling at everyone.

"I am so glad that you've all came. Please, by all means come again."

Ichigou and Heihachi waved at her. She smiled at him. _Well... I did kinda act mean to them... _She strolled towards the boys, standing near them. Ichigou and Heihachi blinked at her, wondering what she's doing. She leaned forward, kissing each boy on the cheeks. Heihachi and Ichigou's faces went red, feeling their hearts thumping. She placed her hands on her lips, chuckling at them.

"Some people seemed very excited..."

She turned to Amika, making her blink.

"I have one advice for you."

"Uh... What is it?"

Hana whispered into Amika's ears. Amika's face went red, jumping away from Hana.

"Are you insane?"

Hana chuckled lightly.

"Your call... You know it will work most of the times..."

Hana strolled towards Kumuro. Kumuro turned his head, smiling at his friend.

"I'm gonna miss you!"

Hana smiled at him.

"I have one advice to tell you: one of your friends is trying to get close to you..."

Amika blushed, feeling petrified. Kumuro laughed loudly.

"Oh Hana-chan! I knew that Keima's kinda doing that!"

Amika pouted her lips, feeling her eyes watery. Hana placed her hands on her lips, chucking at him. _Oh Kumuro... You've never changed!_ She held her hands out to Kumuro, making Kumuro embrace a hug to her. Hana and Kumuro closed their eyes, feeling the warmth of friendship circling around them. Kirino sighed, tapping her feet,

"We're gonna be late!"

Amika, Kumuro, Kirino, Ichigou and Heihachi turned around, walking back to the van. Hana waved at them, saying farewell to her guests. Keima glared at the PFP, gritting his teeth. _What's wrong with me? Every time I tried to set things right, I ended up making a mistake._ He turned his head around, facing Hana. Hana caught attention of Keima's eyes, making her cheeks blushed. Shrugging off the blush, she waved at him, smiling with joy. _Goodbye Keima. I'll never forget you!_ She turned away from him, returning to her mansion. He turned away from the mansion, staring at his PFP.

"At least it didn't end up being a love triangle I guess..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Well I'm not sure if this piece is quite original. This mansion may be at a different location, but the mansion itself is practically a cliched setting used from the TWGOK series. Also, Hana may not be original as I have tried to create as she has borrowed personalities form other existing characters. However, there aren't enough stories about how people's dreams are sometimes too impossible to fulfill, like dreams of flying, super strength, invisibility and such and such. However, things like invisibility and flying aren't completely impossible (chameleons and planes are examples of it) and I can see many more impossibles turning possible (like TVs and computer games) in the next few years. Maybe we will start getting holographic screens instead of monitors like the ones you see in Avatar, and they'll be more 3D than existing 3D technology. And in this case, my story might be original in a way.

The Sumire chapter will be coming soon, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the whole fanfic series.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ramen Revolution

Keima strolled through the aisle, searching for games to buy. He carried a stack of games on his arms. Kumuro followed behind Keima, staring at the pamphlets. His eyes were wide open. His mouth dropped down, releasing his drool from captivity. His eyes glimmered, staring at bowls of ramen scattered across the pamphlet.

"Mmm… Ramen…"

Keima turned his head, glaring at Kumuro.

"Oi! You're being too loud!"

He strolled towards a shelf, pulling a game out of it and laid it on his growing stack. He stared at the pamphlet Kumuro's holding.

"What are you reading anyway?"

Kumuro lowered his pamphlet.

"Ramen shops around this city… We should go there!"

Keima strolled away from Kumuro. Kumuro glared at Keima.

"You know. It's always good to stop playing games once in a while…"

Keima rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault a lot of games came out in summer. These games beckoned me to play."

Keima stood near the counter, placing the games on it. The shopkeeper lifted each game off the stack, scanning the codes quickly. Keima turned around, staring at Kumuro.

"Besides, if I don't pick the games carefully, I would be constantly buying a lot of games forever."

Kumuro lowered his eyelids. _But you've been buying games non-stop…_

Suddenly, Kumuro's stomach grumbled. Kumuro crossed his lips, feeling his head spinning around.

"How about going to a ramen shop. I'm hungry."

The shopkeeper placed two bags of games on the counter. Keima picked them up and turned around.

"You go ahead. I'm gonna buy more games."

Kumuro grabbed Keima on the shoulders, dragging him out of the shop.

"Oh come on buddy! You're not gonna ignore your stomach!"

Keima gritted his teeth, feeling violated.

"Oh come on!"

Kumuro strolled towards a ramen shop. His eyes widened. His mouth opened widely. His heart thumped. _This is so awesome! After 3 years without ramen… I'm gonna taste its succulent deliciousness!_ Suddenly, he got pushed to the side. He groaned in pain, feeling his arms throb from collision. He turned his head, finding the culprit. His eyes widened, finding Sumire sitting next to the ramen chef. Her black short hair glimmered from the lights. Her silky red dress glimmered. His cheeks reddened, feeling his heart thumping. He watched her slamming her arm on the table.

"Ramen and Shio Ramen! Then some Tsukemen!"

The chef turned his head around.

"Three?"

Sumire nodded her head. The chef placed the dishes near her. Keima entered inside, gazing upon her. Sumire carefully examine them. She took a sample from a dish, tasting its delicious noodles. She pulled a notepad form her bag, writing notes down.

"The soup is tonkotsu… from the pork loins…"

Sumire placed the notepad and pen on the table. She consumed the rest of the dish inside her mouth. She moved another dish near her, dragging the noodles inside her mouth. She lifted the notepad and pen again, writing more notes.

"Tsukemen… made in brackish water…"

Keima turned his head, gazing upon Kumuro's love-struck face.

"You're gonna order or what?"

Kumuro shook his head, snapping out of his daydream.

"Right…"

He walked towards the chef, placing his arms on the table.

"Two bowls of Ramen please."

The chef sighed.

"Sorry. This o-ne-san had the last bowls."

Kumuro moved his lips around. His eyes were watery. Sumire turned her head around, pressing her hands against each other.

"I'm sorry! This is my fault!"

Her eyes glimmered form the light. Kumuro formed a cheery face, smiling at her cute face.

"It's fine. I'll go find another shop."

He grasped Keima, dragging him out of the shop. Keima growled at him.

"Why am I getting involved?"

"You need food to live! Be glad that I'm looking after your health at least!"

Kumuro smiled, finding another shop. Sumuri charged past Kumuro, beating Kumuro at a race. He widened his eyes with shock. _What the?_ He entered the shop, finding her sitting at a table. She turned her head, looking at a chef. She lifted her hands up, grabbing his attention.

"Ramen and Miso Ramen! Then Umihiyashi Tsukemen!"

The chef carried three dishes to the table. Kumuro's body shook, staring at the delicious scent of ramen being consumed by Sumire. He turned his head around, finding the chef returning to his kitchen. He lifted his hands up.

"Two ramen please!"

The chef sighed.

"Sorry. They were the last bowls."

His face covered in shadows. Sumire turned her head, finding Kumuro standing near her.

"Sorry about that! It's just…"

Kumuro smiled at her, shrugging off the disappointment.

"It's no big deal! There are plenty of ramen shops I can go to!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro cried outside of Billy Jeans Coffee, resting his arms and head on the table.<p>

"That damn bitch is always getting in the way! Why? Why does she have to eat too many! Why can't I get my ramen?"

Keima stared at his PFP, pressing buttons on it.

"I don't know… Nowadays, there are only a few people who bear strange and outrageous things."

Keima turned his head around, finding Sumire sitting far away from them. She took a sip of coffee from her mug. She tilted the cup slightly, staring at the black liquid. She placed her mug down, staring at her notepad. Kumuro turned his head around, blinking at Sumire. She lifted a cup of noodles, smiling at it. She stared at the coffee standing near her. She opened the cup packet, lifted the mug up and pouring liquid inside it. Kumuro scratched his head. _Who the hell would do something like this?_ She lifted the noodles up with her cup, consuming it whole. She dropped it out of her hands, placing her head on it.

"Disgusting!"

Keima widened his eyes. _This is beyond borderline sickness!_ Kumuro's stomach growled, making his head spin around. Voices shouted inside his head, making him scream. His body distorted and grew, ripping his shirt apart. He formed demonic wings on the back. Horns popped out of his head. He breathed fire out, raising his arms out.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAMMMAAAAANNNN!"

Kumuro zoomed out of his table, running through the streets and dragging Keima with him. Keima screamed, feeling his body gripped tightly by Kumuro's demonic claws. _Why do I have a ramen-freak as my friend? WWWHHYYY?_ Kumuro gritted his teeth in rage. His mind spoke, sounding like a demonic warlord. _I had enough of this annoying insect thwarting my plans to eat ramen and rule the world! I won't let this bitch get in my way!_ His eyes widened, targeting the last ramen shop. _This is it! The last confrontation!_ Kumuro frowned at Sumire overtaking him. Blood boiled on his head. _You won't get away this easily, mortal!_

Kumuro's body shrunk, forming back into his puny little self. He pointed his fingers at some random shop, shouting out loud.

"Ooo! There's a shop with free ramen!"

Sumire stopped moving, turning her head around.

"Where?"

Kumuro entered the shops with Keima, chuckling like a little kid. She turned her head to the shop, widening her eyes.

"Two bowls of ramen please!"

Sumire entered the room, watching a chef placed two bowls on a table.

"Here you go!"

Kumuro drooled, gazing upon the steamy ramen. The steamed formed into a huge arm, beckoning him to eat the bowl. He pulled strings of noodles out of its habitat, being devoured alive by Kumuro.

"Mmmm… Ramen…"

Keima stared at the bowl, watching the steam beckoning him to eat.

"What's so good about it?"

He picked the noodles up, placing them in his mouth. Sumire walked towards the counter, standing near the chef.

"Excuse me. One ramen and-"

"Sorry miss. We ran out of stock."

She widened her eyes, feeling shocked. She turned away, strolling out of the shops. She tilted her head in defeat.

* * *

><p>Keima glared at Kumuro, feeling annoyed at him.<p>

"Jesus Christ! You want another bowl?"

Kumuro's stomach grumbled.

"I'm still hungry…"

Keima sighed. _Great… At this rate, I won't get any more hours of games thanks to this idiot…_ He stared at a ramen shop, pointing his fingers at it.

"Fine! We'll go in there for your sake!"

Kumuro clapped at him, feeling excited. Keima rolled his eyes as he strolled towards the shop. Suddenly, the door slid open, revealing Sumire. She smiled at them, making Keima and Kumuro widen their eyes.

"Welcome to Uemoto's! What would you like?"

Kumuro's face distorted, creating a disguise. Keima widened his eyes, finding Kumuro with black skin. Kumuro lifted his hands up, speaking with a different accent.

"Two ramen, ya!"

Sumire turned her head towards the kitchen.

"Understood! Two ramen!"

Keima and Kumuro retreated to the table. Keima blinked at Kumuro's darkened body.

"What's with the disguise?"

Kumuro held his hands out, whispering to him.

"Dude. I don't wanna get spotted! Why aren't you putting a disguise on?"

Keima sighed. His face distorted, shrinking his body.

"You're happy now?"

Sumire placed two bowls on the table.

"Here's your awaited ramen!"

Keima and Kumuro stared at the bowls. The generally chopped pork cutlets complimented the bland green vegetables floating above. The standard strings of noodles submerged inside the dull greyish-brown soup. Kumuro blinked at his meal, expecting more from its appearance. _It looks ordinary…_ Keima followed Kumuro's actions. _For a ramen shop, it doesn't seem exciting._ Kumuro shrugged as he lifted the noddles up. He opened his mouth, devouring it whole. Keima followed Kumuro again, tasting the noodles. (Kumuro_) Oh… My… God! This is so freaking delicious! _(Keima) _This actually tastes decent!_

Sumire closed her eyes, smiling at the boys.

"How does the ramen taste?"

A voice shouted form the kitchen, forcing her to turn around.

"Cut it out Sumire!"

She frowned at a chef, witnessing him having his back turned against her.

"If you keep pestering them like this, the customers won't eat!"

She strolled towards a chair, sitting away from him. She turned her head to the side.

"Take a good look! There are only two customers for dinnertime. I've done some research around this city, and most of them are flashy! Who would come here and eat this if it's fucking plain like plain soy sauce?"

Keima and Kumuro stared at the Chef, waiting for his response.

"I never needed your help! Its fine the way it is!"

Keima and Kumuro broke sweat on their heads, watching two fierce lions fight against each other.

"Listen, you stupid geezer! You're making this store go into ruin!"

"Sumire, leave that damn shit alone for god's sake!"

"What are you afraid of exactly? You're afraid of change? Is that it?"

Kumuro crossed his lips. _This isn't really a good time to say something to this damn cute girl… But then again, she might take toll if I became her boyfriend… Oh well. Maybe I should do something a bit risky for once…_ Kumuro drank the whole bowl, making his skin pale. He stood up and walked towards the chef. Keima widened his eyes. _What is this guy up to now?_ Kumuro closed his eyes and smiled.

"Excuse me. My buddy and I would like to work at this store!"

Keima dropped his jaws, taking off his disguise. _OH MY FUCKING GOD! WWWHHYYY? _Sumire widened her eyes, staring at Kumuro's gleaming face.

"This taste of ramen had moved me. My friend and I had always dreamed of working at a ramen shop like this, and…"

"Why are you doing this without my consent?"

Kumuro turned around, finding Keima gritting his teeth. Kumuro hugged him tightly, making him gasp for air. Kumuro scratched his head.

"Oh, Keima buddy! I should've asked you if this is the right shop first… But you know, it is a perfect place, eh?"

Kumuro bowed his head down, lowing Keima's head without consent. Keima groaned from his head and neck throbbing.

"So please. Please take us!"

Sumire glared at Kumuro, pointing her fingers at him.

"Hey! You two were from that ramen shop!"

She glared at Keima, making him sweat in fear.

"I recalled you saying "what's so good about ramen?", right?"

Keima and Kumuro gulped. Sumire repeatedly bashed her fist against Keima's head. Keima screamed in pain, having his eyes watery.

"There's no way we would hire scumbags like the lot of you, especially when you don't know how to cut pigs properly!"

Kumuro chuckled nervously.

"Your waitress is so energetic, eh?"

He stared at the chef, waiting for his response.

"Come tomorrow."

Sumire widened her eyes.

"We don't need any more employees! I'm fine by myself!"

"You should be more focused on your school work!"

Sumire widened her eyes, dropping her jaws. Kumuro sighed, witnessing her disappointed look. _I may have hurt her right now… So this could be harder than I thought._

* * *

><p>Keima yawned, sitting on the train seat. Kumuro sat next to him, twiddling his thumbs. He crossed his lips feeling nervous. A few people sat around Keima and Kumuro. A man in his black suit lifted his newspaper up, reading the pages. A shady-looking man pulled his hands inside his pocket, acting suspicious. An old lady held her bag, smiling at the window. Keima placed his hands inside his pocket, finding his PFP. He sighed, realising that he had left it behind. He turned his head around, staring at Kumuro.<p>

"Why did you drag me into this? It's about 4:30am, and I still have a few more games before sleep time!"

Kumuro lifted his eyebrow at him.

"You sleep around 5?"

Kumuro shook his head, focusing on the tasks ahead.

"Look. I need you help this time."

Keima sighed. _So many times…_

"Is this about getting that damn girl?"

Kumuro slowly nodded his head. Keima placed his hands on Kumuro's back.

"I don't know what made you choose her, but this may not be a good person to fall in love with."

An image of Sumire eating a billion ramen appeared in his mind.

"I don't really care about those kinds of flaws… I…"

He tilted his head, staring at the ground.

"I just hope that I could get her…"

Keima stared at Kumuro's cheeks reddening.

"So… What is it you need from me this time?"

Kumuro turned his head around, staring at Keima.

"I want you to be my wing man."

Keima scratched his head.

"Wing man?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"You see. The last two attempts had been a fail, probably because I had almost no one to turn to for support."

He clipped his hands together, weaving his fingers around each other.

"If I had you as my wing man, I can turn to you for immediate support. That way, I might be able to gain an edge."

Keima sighed. _If I do refuse, he's gonna pester me to oblivion. I guess I have no choice in this matter…_

"Fine… I'll do what I can…"

Kumuro hugged him tightly, making him gasp for air.

"Thank you, Keima buddy! You really are my beeest friend!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro chuckled together, holding brooms in their hands. Their white clean sheets covered their hair. Their shiny white uniforms sparkled around the room. They closed their eyes, putting up a heart-warming smile. (Keima) <em>I can't believe I have to put up with this ridiculous façade! Well… At least it'll be temporary.<em> (Kumuro) _Huge smiles… check! Keima putting up a performance… check! Brooms with us… check! Looks like this is smooth sailing for us!_ Kumuro turned around, watching Sumire march towards them. Her frown intimidated Kumuro, sending him in a whimpering state. _Why does she have to be like this?_

She pointed her hands at him, grunting at him.

"What? You two are actually willing to work?"

Keima turned around, smiling at her. Kumuro stared at Keima. _He's kinda creepy smiling like that. Oh well…_ regaining confidence, Kumuro smiled at her. Sumire's blood boiled, disgusted of their faces.

"Some people, like the two of you, are only hindrances."

She clenched the bowl tightly using both hands.

"We're very strict you know! You must put your whole heart into it! Even with cleaning! If you don't…"

She turned her head around. Her eyes widened, finding the floors sparkling from the lights. The shiny surfaces on the table counter glimmered brightly. _What the? The whole room's clean?_ She turned around, staring at the chef. His back turned against her.

"Muhara and Katsuragi came in at 5. They've been cleaning this damn place since this morning."

Sumire widened her eyes in astonishment.

"5 am? I've been sleeping in my room at that time!"

Keima chuckled, making his cheeks reddened.

"Force of habit from mine! I've been cleaning my mother's café every day before I came here…"

Following Keima, Kumuro scratched his head and chuckled.

"Well since my mum's very strict, I've been working like a horse every day. I guess that makes two of us!"

The chef placed a few huge spoons of soup into the pot.

"These boys seemed a lot more disciplined then I first thought."

She turned away from her father, gritting her teeth. Kumuro chuckled nervously at her. _Am… Am I doing this right?_

* * *

><p>Keima stood near Sumire, smiling at a customer. She stared at the numbers on the cash register, trying to remember the prices in her head.<p>

"Umm… 2 Bowls of Ramen… Fried Rice…"

"3420 Yen, thank you!"

The customer nodded his head, handing out a note to Sumire. She gently pulled the note from him, opening the tray. She smiled at him while giving him some change. _How can he think so fast? _The custmomer strolled to his table, waiting for his order. She turned her head, watching a plate being pushed off the table by a little boy. She rushed for the broom and dustpan, picking them up off the ground. She turned around, noticing Kumuro cleaning the mess up. Another customer picked her son up, facing Kumuro.

"I'm so sorry about it."

Kumuro closed his eyes, smiling at her.

"It's fine. Did you get hurt?"

The customer shook her head. Kumuro opened his eyes, gazing upon the little boy.

"Well your child seems lively, eh?"

He turned away from her, finding a bin to dispose his wastes. The bell rang from the kitchen, commanding her to stand near the table counter. She pivoted her head around, examining the two bowls careful.

"Shit! Which one's the menkatayude?"

Keima strolled past her, carrying two bowls of ramen.

"On the right. Next to it is the large bamboo shoots."

Kumuro strolled past her, carrying a dish of fried rice.

"And the one next to that is chasumen with extra servings of noodles and onions."

She turned around, growling at Kumuro.

"Jesus Christ! You guys talk too much, tonkotsu men!"

Kumuro placed the dishes next to a few customers, smiling at them. They smiled back, appreciating his services. He strolled towards Sumire, smiling at her.

"You can never talk too much! This place is best used for eating happily and within a friendly environment. My buddy and I aim to be the best servicemen this restaurant can provide!"

Sumire's cheeks reddened, gazing upon Kumuro's confident face. Kumuro closed his eyes, laughing happily. _Am I taking this thing too far?_

* * *

><p>Kumuro sat next to Keima, staring at him playing his PFP. He placed his elbows on the table, resting his hands on his cheeks. He sighed, thinking about today. <em>I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I thought I'm supposed to win her heart… Yet I'm trying to gain her father's respect… Well… At least I got Keima buddy to turn to right now…<em> Mari lifted her wok up, stirring the vegetables around it. She hummed to a song she heard on the radio. Keima lowered his PFP down, staring at Kumuro.

"Is there something wrong?"

Kumuro sighed again.

"Am I doing things right?"

Keima blinked at him.

"What dya mean?"

Kumuro spoke, repeating what he had said inside his mind.

"All I have been doing for the past few days is gaining her father's respect. I'm supposed to actually gain her heart, right?"

Keima placed the PFP on the table.

"What you were doing then…"

Kumuro bit his lips together. _Oh god… _Keima placed his hands together, weaving his fingers around each other.

"…is completely fine."

Kumuro cocked his eyebrows. _This… This is something different from what Keima might usually say…_

"Since you were fortunate enough to come in when their relationship is rocky, you were able to impress her father. If you think about it, this isn't like school where you know students fairly well. You would have to earn people's trusts in that ramen girl's world before you can begin your mission."

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I get it now… But how would I win Sumire's heart afterwards?"

Keima sighed.

"Allow me to explain."

He grabbed a piece of paper on the table, pulling out a pen from his pocket. He drew diagrams of Sumire's heads, placing circles inside it.

"This is called the compatibility strategy. You first make an event that has nothing to do with love… Then you can eventually turn it into love."

Kumuro scratched his head.

"So you're not gonna explain how you do that?"

Keima lowered his eyelids. _He is one hell of a thick guy!_

"What I'm saying is that sometimes bad impressions can turn into good impressions. Once we earn maximum points for her father's trust, we'll decide what to do from that point onwards."

Kumuro placed his head on the ground.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

Keima rolled his eyes. _Kumuro, you are so naïve. One day you'll thank me once you actually do get her._ Mari turned her head, facing the boys.

"Dinner's ready! Set the tables will ya?"

Keima picked up his PFP, resuming his game.

"Sorry! Too busy! You can get Kumuro to help you though!"

Mari growled at Keima. She picked up a metal pot and threw it at his head. Keima fell to the ground, lying on the carpet.

"Eating is too bothersome! I'll be fine with raindrops. Raindrops! Raindrops!"

Kumuro blinked at him.

"Is his brain starting to rot from playing too much?"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled through the streets. Keima tilted his body forward, dangling his weak arms towards the ground. <em>My body… It's not designed to get up early… At this rate, I might die from a lack of playing games…<em> Kumuro placed his hands on his head, smiling cheerfully at the city buildings. _Tis another great day for working! Maybe I should come to this place for part-time jobs. _The boys turned around, strolling towards the shop. Suddenly, they stopped moving, staring at the note: _I messed up the soup, so the store is closed for today. Owner._ A huge shout boomed out of the shop.

"Temporarily close? Again, that geezer!"

Keima and Kumuro turned their heads around, staring at each other. Kumuro shrugged as he entered inside. Keima followed after him. The two noticed Sumire gritting her teeth in rage.

"Don't you even consider how this shop will be affected? Don't you know how your old ideas, old taste and that damn old store will make us into ruins?"

Her father stood still, staring at the string of noodle he picked up. Sumire sighed, facing away from him.

"What will happen to us… if the store got ruined?"

Kumuro sighed. _Poor girl. Maybe… Maybe I could do something…_ Kumuro sat near Sumire, staring at her face. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. _Okay Kumuro. You can do this!_

"Say… I haven't seen your mother. Is she doing another job?"

Sumire sighed.

"A lot had happened… And so she ran away."

Kumuro crossed his lip. _Shit! Did I make a mistake?_ Sumire pinched her dress, pulling it up.

"This uniform is actually my mothers. It used to be worn for advertisement…"

Kumuro smiled at her.

"Somehow, you seemed to look like your mother!"

Kumuro blinked at her, watching her face changed. _Did she ignore my comment?_ She clenched her fist.

"I can't leave this up to my father anymore! I need to do something!"

Kumuro closed his eyes, smiling at her.

"You can only do your best, Sumire-san. Maybe my buddy and I will take over the store."

Sumire widened her eyes.

"You got something in your mind, eh? I guess you don't just like ramen because you eat a lot of em…"

She turned her head, gazing upon Kumuro's face. His bright bubbly smile filled the room with fresh air of niceness. She stood up from her chair. She turned her head away from him, watching her bag being lifted onto the counter. Keima watched Sumire and Kumuro together, wondering what they're doing. _Somehow, Kumuro's doing a good job…_ She pulled out a flask from her bag, making Keima cock his eyebrows.

"I'm gonna make ramen!"

She turned around, staring at her flask.

"Father doesn't acknowledge me. Not even a little! He even told me women can't make ramen!"

Sumire sighed. She turned her head, staring at Keima.

"On the contrary, he planned to hire you tonkotsu guys and drive me out of this business!"

Kumuro's body shook. _Why do I get a bad feeling about this?_ She clenched her fist, raising it above her.

"Just wait! I'm gonna take over this damn store!"

She moved her body out of her seat.

"I'm gonna make ramen, more delicious than father's!"

She stood still. Silence filled the room, making Kumuro formed goose bumps. She sighed, turning her head away from Kumuro.

"Say… T1… Would you like to taste my ramen?"

Kumuro widened his eyes. _Oh my god! This is it! MY chance to get closer to her!_ Keima folded his arms, staring at Kumuro turning his head. _I guess I should applaud him for make at least this far…_

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro sat on their chairs, watching Sumire chop some pieces. The bowls and bots boiled the soup, forming steam out of it. She glared at the vegetables, thinking about her masterpiece.<p>

"The ultimate ramen… After countless hours of study and research…"

She turned around, lifting the vegetables up and placing them into a bowl. She chucked a string of noodles into the soup

"When my father eats this, he'll acknowledge me and give the respect I damn well deserve! I'll make my father's plain ramen redundant!"

Keima stared at Sumire. _After the two of us become employees of this store, it only took a blink of an eye to hear her worries…_ Kumuro sighed, gazing upon her face. His cheeks reddened, feeling his heart beating. _She definitely is a passionate lady. Maybe dating a ramen enthusiast isn't really bad after all…_ Keima witnessed Sumire gasping from the raging boiling soup roaring at her. _I'm gonna assume that her ramen will be bad. With this, Kumuro will definite take his next step… _He imagined Kumuro and Sumire standing next to each other. Kumuro knocked the bowl away, scolding at her.

"This bowl tastes shit!"

Sumire widened her eyes.

"You got to be kidding!"

Kumuro grabbed her hands.

"Let's make ramen together! With my taste and your passion! We can do this together!"

Keima snapped out of his daydream, watching Sumire place the bowl near Kumuro. She turned away from him, having her cheeks reddened.

"To tell you the truth… this is the first time someone has came to taste this... I… I still have confidence though…"

Kumuro picked up a piece of meat, studying it carefully. Keima widened his eyes, staring at its colourful yet strange texture.

"This one looks like a melon…"

Sumire turned around, smiling at him.

"It is a melon!"

Kumuro placed it back in the bowl. _Okay… Okay… This is normal in most food dishes. It's only one piece of sugary stuff… I'll have a look at the next one… _Kumuro picked up another piece, gazing upon it.

"This looks like an orange…"

Sumire nodded her head.

"It is an orange!"

Kumuro dropped his jaws. _What the fuck? What has this god forsaken world come to? Sweet and savoury on a whole new insanely different level? Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my GOOOD! _Keima dropped his jaws, staring at the bowl of ramen. _This is insane! Thank god I'm not tasting that crap!_ Sumire leaned forward.

"Hurry up and dig in, T1!"

Kumuro whimpered, staring at the bowl. The noodle Loch Ness emerged out of the bowl laughing at him. He beckoned him to eat him, making him suffer. Kumuro gulped, bracing for impact. He slowly lifted the noddles up, placing them in his mouth. Two crosses appeared on his face. Kumuro's body shook, feeling his head spinning around. _Oh my god! I'm going around in circles! Sweetness, sourness and bitterness! They're all fighting on the turfs of my tongue! Oh my god! MAKE IT STOP!_ Kumuro placed his head on the table, resting his dizzy head. Keima patted him on the back.

"There there. There there."

Sumire scratched her head, closing her eyes.

"Well… You see… You already have plenty of "cold", "thick", "meaty" and spicy kinds around this town. I just wanted something a bit different… Something fresh…"

She lifted her arms up in the air.

"Making sweet ramen is the perfect opportunity to win the crowd's hearts!"

Kumuro lifted his head up, forming a torment ghost-like face.

"I beg you! Stop! This isn't ramen! This is something more monstrous and horrifying than The Creature! Please! Don't be like Victor! Don't go to the dark side! Don't be rechristened as 'Daff' Vader!"

Sumire widened her eyes.

"Wa? No good?"

The door swung open, revealing her father walking towards her. Keima and Kumuro stared at him, watching him staring at the huge pot. He gritted his teeth at it, disgusted of the unfamiliar stench of sweetness. He lifted the pot up, pouring it in the sink. She widened her eyes, watching her research being destroyed. He slammed the pot onto the bench.

"Don't use the kitchen however you want! Stop making ramen!"

He left the kitchen, making Sumire shout.

"Hey! This isn't funny you know!"

He slammed the door, causing her to grit her teeth in rage. She turned around, staring at Kumuro. She moved towards him, grabbing his arms.

"Please make delicious ramen with me!"

Kumuro widened his eyes. _I should've trusted my instincts! Why do I have to go through this damn torture!_ She lowered her arms, moving them away from Kumuro.

"I need a food sampler. In return, I'll… I'll acknowledge you working here."

Kumuro's body trembled. _This seemed like the best way to get closer to her… But why do I have to do this! _Sumire sighed, making her cheeks red.

"No good?"

Kumuro turned his head around, staring at Keima. _If I'm going to fall, I'm taking my buddy with me!_ Keima widened his eyes. _Oh no! No! No no no no no! You're not going to do that! Stop staring at me! I don't want to get dragged into this!_

* * *

><p>"Why did you drag me into your mess? I hate sweet things!"<p>

Keima clutched the controller tightly, staring at two samurais fighting each other. Kumuro sighed, feeling his ears throbbing form Kumuro's whinging.

"Dude, she can't possibly make good ramen without another source of taster!"

Keima tapped the buttons fiercely, making his samurai chop Kumuro's samurai's head off.

"The whole point is that you alone are supposed to make your damn girl of your choice become impressed when you think it's eventually good!"

Kumuro sighed, placing the controller down.

"What about her father? If he doesn't like it, then it's almost useless and I will be at the end of the line."

Keima sighed. _That damn Kumuro! Why do I have to suffer all of this crap?_ He stood up from the couch, walking out of the living room.

"You owe me big time! You hear me?"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro climbed through the stairs, following Sumire into her apartment. She opened the door, letting the boys in. The living room appeared small, carrying a table, an oven, a sink, a couch and a TV. Kumuro gazed upon Sumire putting on her apron. <em>She seems very enthusiastic that I'm here.<em> She turned around, smiling at Kumuro.

"Since we can't use the store kitchen, we'll use this instead for research. You two will be coming here during your breaks."

Keima turned around, trying to escape this room.

"I almost forgot! My break isn't on yet."

Kumuro grabbed Keima's arms, making him struggle.

"No it's not. Now stay here!"

She smiled at the boys. She moved around the table and lifted a few items from the bag.

"Let's make an extremely sweet ramen this time, using cola flavours!"

Keima and Kumuro widened their eyes, shouting at her.

"Oh my god! Why do you have to keep using sweet things?"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro lowered their eyelids, staring at their bowls. (Keima) <em>After this, I am so gonna murder that damn Kumuro and chop him up into bits!<em> (Kumuro) _Why do I have to fall in love with slightly crazy people?_ Keima and Kumuro turned their heads around, facing each other. (Keima) _This your fault! Why you drag me into your mess? Why you no do it yourself?_ (Kumuro) _You no give me that look! You know me need you! You go taste bowl now! You help friend coz you friend of mine!_ They turned away from each other, facing the bowl. They sighed at the bubbling soup shouting at them.

They moved their chopsticks, pulling the noodles out of their hiding place. They devoured the noodles, tasting the bitter sweet taste of torture. Sumire smiled at them, placing her hands on her lap.

"I'm really glad to have food samplers around here. I get worried about the calories!"

She lifted a bowl up, placing it on the kitchen sink. She grabbed a bottle of cream, opening it up and pouring some on the bowl.

"If I use it, maybe it'll compliment the sweet things I put it inside it."

Keima held his hands out, having his eyes widened.

"Please... Stop..."

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro's stomach grumbled, feeling their heads spinning around. They burped out experimental hazards, intoxicating the restaurant with dangerous stenches. They slowly moved around the restaurant, trying to sweep their mops around. Keima tiled his head down, staring at his stomach bulging out. <em>Damn you sweet things! Why you create that? <em>Kumuro's eyes were hazy, finding himself staggering through the floor. _Why me feel sick? Me can't work properly that way! Why me no speak properly in my mind?_ The Chef turned his back on them, pouring soup into the bowls.

"Seems tough for you boys?"

Kumuro and Keima sighed.

"I'm fine."

"We've suffered a lot more before."

The chef nodded his head.

"You guys are more hard working than I thought, further butting into this matter, eh?"

Kumuro turned his head around, facing his boss. Keima followed Kumuro's actions.

"When Sumire's in the shop, it's noisy here. I guess it can't be helped..."

The Chef moved the spoon around, mixing the soup inside the pot.

"I guess she cared about the shop too much. It can't be helped unfortunately."

He sightly moved his head, moving his eyes to Kumuro.

"Tell Sumire that she should stop making ramen."

Keima gazed upon Kumuro, studying his face. Kumuro stared at the chef, wondering what to respond. Kumuro turned his head, concentrating on the floor.

"Is that how you really feel?"

The Chef poured the soup into another bowl.

"Of course. There's a better life Sumire can go with."

Keima strolled towards the table, wiping the mess using a towel. _Interesting enough, there wasn't really a bad relationship between those two. I don't know what Kumuro will do next... it's going to be difficult for him._ Kumuro sighed, gazing upon the floor sparkling clean. _Why do I feel that I'm reaching a dead end?_

* * *

><p>Sumire placed a bowl on the table, smiling at Kumuro sitting down. Keima sat next to Kumuro, staring at the bowl. <em>I wonder... when will this nightmare end? I got less than 2 days left and I only done 100 hours. Why? Why does this have to happen to me?<em> Sumire pushed the bowl towards Kumuro, gazing upon Kumuro's face.

"Here. Sweet ramen version 53!"

She held out chopsticks to Kumuro.

"I put some considerations into it, this time. I hope you'll like them this time, Kumuro."

Kumuro's cheeks reddened, enchanted by her saying his name.

"You sound beautiful when you say my name..."

Sumire widened her eyes. She turned her head away from him.

"Did… Did I actually do that, T1?"

Kumuro shrugged. _Oh well. I've survived through the first 52 chambers of torture. Maybe I can go through a few more chambers before I die there._ He picked the noodles up, devouring it whole. Suddenly, he widened his eyes, feeling enlightened by an unexpected taste. His tongue sizzled of the delicious scent of sweet and savoury. He body shook, feeling an energetic burst from the noodles. He imagined himself flying through heaven. He placed the chopstick back inside the bowl, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my god! This is the most awesome-est bestest delicious creation I have ever tasted!"

Sumire widened her eyes, surprised of Kumuro's reaction. He moved the bowl to Keima, making him blink at it.

"Keima buddy! Try this bowl! It'll blow your mind away with awesomeness!"

Keima grasped the chopstick carefully, pulling the noodles out of its hiding place. He opened his mouth, shoving them inside. Keima widened his eyes.

"Wow... It actually is delicious. This stuff could actually sell!"

Sumire's smile grew, staring at Kumuro.

"It's all thanks to you guys! I couldn't imagine how I would find the right stuff..."

She grabbed Kumuro's arms, making him blush. Kumuro smiled, forming goose bumps around his body. _Wow... This is amazing!_

"It's really brave of you to survive through 52 chambers of torture. Man I am really grateful the two of you have survived so far!"

Sumire blinked at Kumuro, realising she was close to him. She moved away from him, making her cheeks red.

"You... You think we will win against father?"

Kumuro placed his hands on his lips. Sumire formed a frown on her face.

"No... We will win for sure!"

She wiped the frown of her face, having something in his mind.

"K...Kumuro. What kind of ramen do you like?"

Kumuro turned his head around, staring at Sumire. Keima stared at Kumuro. _I don't think the father-daughter relationship will matter at this time. Looks like Kumuro might just make it._ Sumire placed her hands together.

"Well if I win against father... I will thank you and your friend... By making ramen that... that the two of you would like."

She turned her head, blushing at him.

"I'll make what the two of you will like."

Sumire's blush grew bigger. She stood up and turned away from Kumuro, hiding her blush.

"It doesn't have to be ramen though..."

Keima stared at Kumuro gazing upon her face. _When the two aren't getting along... I guess maybe Kumuro had landed jackpot... But..._ Suddenly, Kumuro, Keima and Sumire stared at her father entering the apartment.

"You guys are still at this?"

Sumire glared at him.

"You came just in time."

She held out a bowl of ramen to her, bowing her head down.

"Please... Eat this ramen..."

Her father glared at the bowl, gazing upon the strange meat lying on the ramen. He pushed the ramen aside, breaking the bowl apart and scattering the food on the floor.

"Stop it. Stop doing such stupid things."

She clenched her fists in frustration.

"Why... Why aren't you acknowledging me...?"

Her eyes were watery, making Kumuro feel sorry for her.

"I... I want to be this store's... father's... strength..."

Keima gazed upon her father's strong gaze. _Sumire makes ramen for her father. Her father refused her offer for her sake. The method to connect these feelings together are facing opposite directions. I hope Kumuro can make a common ground. I hope he had picked up all of the pieces..._ He lowered his eyelids, gazing upon the mess on the floor. _Because I think I can see the ending..._ Tears poured out of her eyes.

"I had enough! I don't need this house anymore!"

Sumire ran away from her father, leaving the apartment. Kumuro chased after her, holding his hands out.

"Wait!"

She ran through the kitchen, trying to get away from her sorrows. Using immense agility, Kumuro dashed through the kitchen and grabbed her arms. She turned around, gazing upon Kumuro.

"Let go of me!"

Kumuro held her arms tightly.

"Please. Don't leave now!"

Tears continued pouring out of her eyes.

"What's the point? No matter what I do... I just keep getting screwed over!"

"Kumuro's right."

Sumire gazed upon Keima standing behind Kumuro.

"Besides, don't you want to make ramen for us?"

Kumuro released her arms, gazing upon Keima's face. Keima winked at him, making Kumuro blink at him in confusion.

"You did promise us to make ramen of our choice, right?"

Sumire's cheeks reddened.

"Well..."

Keima smiled at her,

"Can you make some for us then?"

* * *

><p>The Chef poured a bottle of sake inside his glass, gazing upon the floor. He placed it on the table and sighed. The door slid open, informing him of Keima and Kumuro's presence.<p>

"You boys came eh? The store's closed already."

Kumuro sneaked past the Chef, entering the kitchen. Kumuro held his thumbs up, signalling Keima. Keima nodded at Kumuro, watching him move a few things.

"We're both sorry, but we won't be working here anymore."

The chef sighed.

"Well... It was expected... You two saw a stupid pointless parent-child fight..."

Kumuro held his thumbs up again, placing everything he needed on the kitchen stoves. He sneaked past the Chef, joining with Keima again.

"We don't really need payment... Instead, my friend Kumuro wanted to eat a bowl of ramen from the boss."

The chef clenched his fist.

"Come tomorrow... The flames are out today."

Keima closed his eyes.

"Please do something about that!"

The chef smashed his fist on the table, making the sake bottle and glass tremble. Kumuro crossed his lips, feeling scared.

"Why the fuck do I have to keep repeating myself? There aren't any noodles or soup left!"

The Chef sniffed, finding something odd. He turned around, staring at the kitchen equipments and ingredients staring at him. He widened his eyes in disbelief. Keima stared at the pots cooking.

"There's still some left!"

"Im... possible! I just cleaned up!"

Kumuro smiled at him, removing his fear.

"There's too much for two people though... Would you like to join us?"

The chef gritted his teeth.

"What are you all planning this time?"

Keima and Kumuro find themselves a table to sit at. The chef got off his seat, attending to the meals.

"No matter what you do, it's a wasted effort! I will close this miserable store with my generation. Growing up in this dirty piece of shit, with no money, no mother..."

He carried a bowl to Kumuro, placing it on the table.

"There's a much better life for Sumire. I don't want her to inherit these problems I had..."

He turned away from Kumuro. Kumuro held out chopsticks to him.

"This is Sumire-san's answer. Please eat it."

The chef stood still.

"I said I won't eat it..."

Kumuro smiled at him.

"You're not feeling hungry?"

The chef's stomach grumbled. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine..."

He turned around and lifted the bowl up. He stared at the meal producing steam. He lifted the noodles up, devouring it whole. He widened his eyes, feeling surprised.

"What the... It tasted like my ramen... This can't be... I never taught her..."

"I also didn't think I could make it..."

Sumire emerged from the kitchen.

"But... I have been eating them since childhood... I must've inherited this ability..."

Sumire turned away from her father.

"I... I didn't know you were thinking about me so much... Thank you..."

She formed a frown on her face.

"But I don't need any great happiness! I will always be the daughter of a ramen chef no matter what! I still have my ambitions, so this store can live on forever!"

She leaned forward towards her father.

"I'm also fine making ramen with my father!"

The chef sighed. He formed a weak smile on his face.

"God dammit... It turns out that this child is like me... I feel so miserable now..."

He turned away from her, walking towards the exit.

"I don't have anything else to say... You can run the damn store all you want then..."

Sumire stared at him leaving the kitchen. Keima and Kumuro gazed upon her face, watching her shed a tear of joy. She smiled brightly, feeling victorious.

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro stood outside the store, staring at Sumire. She held her arms around her back, smiling at Kumuro. Keima turned away from them, walking back to his house.<p>

"It's getting late. I'll leave the two of you behind."

Kumuro smiled at Sumire, gazing upon her blushing cheeks. _Thanks to Keima's hard work, now I might finally be able to score! This is it! The moment I've been waiting for..._ She moved closer to him, staring at his glowing eyes.

"If it wasn't for the two of you... I wouldn't be there."

She crossed her lips, thinking of something bad.

"I can't believe I made you eat bad ramen though..."

Kumuro shrugged.

"Well... I had worse stuff..."

Sumire giggled a bit.

"Will you come back to my store some day?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I'll try. After all, I looove ramen a lot!"

Kumuro and Sumire gazed upon each other's eyes. Their cheeks became redder, feeling their heart thumping. Goose bumps formed around their bodies. They slowly moved towards each other, embracing for something wonderful.

"Now I see why you were working for me..."

Kumuro widened his eyes, noticing Sumire's father standing behind him. She widened her eyes in fear.

"Father!"

The chef lifted Kumuro up, making him struggle.

"You overstayed your welcome! You're getting out of here, right now!"

The chef dragged Kumuro out of the store, making Kumuro whimper in sadness. Sumire crossed her lips, gazing at Kumuro leaving her behind. _Awwh... I didn't even ask his phone number. Why does father have to interfere at this time?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Well as you may have noticed, this chapter has a lot more comedic events than any other chapters. However, there's an interesting twist in this chapter (and that's obviously where Keima becomes Kumuro's wingman - soemthing that hasn't been done in the TWGOK series but thsi fits well in this chapter) As the conclusion to the summer vacation draws near, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to what will happen to the last day for Keima...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Last Day of Summer Vacation

Tenri tossed and turned inside her bed. Her eyes were shut tightly. She groaned quietly, having something inside her mind.

_She soared through the air, watching the clouds going the opposite direction. She smiled as they formed pictures of bubble wraps. She flew around the birds, observing them synchronising together. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the fresh breeze pushing through her body. Suddenly, her eyes opened widely, noticing a person looking the same as her. She blinked at her, studying her face carefully. Her eyes were calm, like her friend Keima. Her eyes were shining crimson red. A halo was placed above her head, glimmering brightly. Two huge wings emerged from her back._

_The person smiled at Tenri, showing her no harm._

"_Ah… My dear Tenri-chan…"_

_Tenri continued blinking at her doppelganger._

"_Who are you? And… why do you look like me?"_

_The person chuckled loudly._

"_I'm pretty much like your godmother. I've been looking after you since you were born. I am proud of how much you have grown up, and that's why I assumed your form."_

_She sighed, thinking about Tenri's flaws._

"_You still lack the courage for Katsuragi though. You need to see him more often now that you have grown closer to him."_

_Tenri's cheeks reddened, having to hear Keima's kanji name. She hesitated, trying to find the right words._

"_Please… I just… I'm fine the way it is."_

_She turned her head, noticing Keima standing in the clouds. He smiled at her, whispering to her. Her body moved towards him, making her heart thump quicker. Her godmother smiled at Tenri._

"_Try to make today worth the effort…"_

Tenri opened her eyes slowly. She gazed upon the ceiling, finding no clouds above her. She lifted her body upright and sighed. _I've been having this dream since I've last met Keima-kun._ She slowly moved out of her bed, strolling towards the window. She carefully pulled the blinds, revealing Keima's house. She stared at the window containing Keima's room. She sighed, finding his blinds completely shut. _Why don't I feel like I'm satisfied?_

* * *

><p>Chihiro slowly opened her eyes, feeling her eyes throbbing from the sunlight. She stared at the blinds letting some sunlight inside the room. She slowly pushed her blanket off her body, lifting them upright. She rotated her body around, placing her feet on the ground. She stared at her feet, watching them wriggle around. She lifted herself off the bed, walking towards the blinds. She opened them carefully, letting more of the sunlight in. She gazed upon a few people walking through the streets happily. She sighed, placing her hands on her cheeks. <em>It's the last day of vacation, and I feel bored already.<em>

She turned away from the veranda door, standing near her desk. She lifted a photo of her posing in her one-piece at a beach. She smiled, remembering the times she spent with her cousins. She placed the photo back onto the counter. She walked towards her guitar, picking it up. She smiled at it, strumming the stings. She plays a few notes on it, trying to create music. As she played the wrong note, she crossed her lips. She placed the guitar back, retreating to her bed. She rested her body there, resting her head on her hands. She stared at the dangling stars above her, watching them slowly sway around.

She yawned, feeling her eyes tired. _All my other friends are doing something for the last day... What should I do then?_ Suddenly, an image of Keima appeared in her mind, taking her back weeks ago.

_She stood in front of him, holding her umbrella. Keima smiled at her, walking towards her._

"_The only problem is your way of thinking. Just stop thinking it's impossible. You'll be fine."_

_Her body trembled, feeling nervous._

"_N… No matter what I do, I'll always be…"_

_She lifted her umbrella above her, preparing to strike again._

"_I'll always be bland!"_

_Keima quickly placed his hand on her shoulders, causing her to blush. They both stared at each other._

She snapped out of her daydream, returning to her room. _Why did I think about that damn creep! Ugh! It's disgusting! _She lifted her body up, staring at her guitar. Her cheeks reddened, recalling Keima's words in her mind. _Now that you've found your calling, you've got nothing to lose._ She hopped off her bed, walking towards her desk. She picked up the phone, pushing a few buttons on it. The word "Otamegane" appeared on the screen. She crosses her lips, wondering what to do. _I… I don't want to do this!_ She shook her head, trying to get Keima out of her mind._ This is wrong! So wrong!_

She pressed a few buttons, making the name disappear. She sat on the chair, feeling goose bumps around her. _Maybe... Maybe I'll go to his house then..._ She smashed her fists on the ground. She placed her head on the table, groaning with frustration.

"How obsessed am I with that Otamegane?"

* * *

><p>Ayumi walked around the couch, staring at her phone lying on the table. She twiddles her thumbs nervously, waiting for something to happen. <em>This is a lot more nerve-racking than before! My mum told me that my cousins will come here for the day. <em>She crossed her lips, feeling her head sweating. _Oh no! I'm feeling sweaty, and I'm not even running yet!_ She paced her way into the kitchen, picking up a piece of tissue from a box. She quickly wiped it off her face, concealing her nervous face. The phone rang, making her eyes wide open. She dashed out of the kitchen, holding her hands out.

She pulled the phone off the table, flipping it open. She pushed a green button on it and held her phone near her face.

"Hello?"

A voice called out, letting Ayumi hear its nervous laugh.

"Ayumi-chan... Umm... About that..."

Ayumi widened her eyes. She spoke quickly, feeling her heart racing

"Did you get into a crash? Did you get robbed? Someone died in your house? Are you kidnapped?"

"Calm down! It's not that."

Ayumi took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"Sorry. I'm just being..."

"A bit nervous?"

Ayumi sighed.

"Yes..."

The voice chuckled through the phone.

"Man, you're always like this. Maybe you should quit running while you're ahead."

Ayumi frowned, feeling offended.

"Hey! I love running!"

"Well anyway, I came to tell you that we forgot to visit my father's father, so we won't

be there today?"

Ayumi widened her eyes.

"Eh? You serious?"

The voice sighed.

"Don't worry. There's always next time. See ya later!"

The phone beeped, making Ayumi shut it tight. She sighed as she slipped it inside her pocket. She laid her body back on the couch, placing her hands on her head. _This is going to be a boring day... What should I do now?_ Suddenly, an image of Keima appeared in her mind, send her back to the times he first talked to him.

_He stood beside the door, smiling at Ayumi. His calm eyes and shiny brown hair caused her to blush. Her heart thumped quickly. Her body filled with goose bumps. As he turned away from her, she held her hands out._

"_Ka… Katsuragi-kun."_

_He turned around, gazing upon her face._

"_Will you… Will you cheer for me at the race tomorrow?"_

_Keima blushed. He quickly covered his face using his hands._

"_Yes… Yes I will."_

She snapped out of her daydream returning to the living room. She widened her eyes, ashamed to think about Keima. She pulled a cushion from the couch and covered her face.

"Dammit! Why do I think about that guy all the time?"

She sighed, feeling goose bumps all over her body. She lowered the cushion, staring at the table.

"Well... It's not like I have anything better to do..."

* * *

><p>Amika gazed upon her emerald silky dress she pulled out of her cupboard, smiling at them shining brightly. <em>Alright! Today's my big day to visit Kumuro-sama! I'm going to wow him with my inner-temptress, and before he knows it, make him kiss me like any gentleman would!<em> She took off her pyjamas, slipping her dress on. She gazed upon the mirror near her, making poses with her body. _Lately,_ _I've been observing other girls trying to draw attention to their men of their dreams._ _Hopefully, I could grab his attention that way._ She strutted out of her room, practicing her catwalk. She smiled, watching her feet move with confidence.

Amika entered the bathroom, whistling with joy. _Now… onto the next phase of my preparation!_ She pulled the cupboard doors open, extracting several bottles and packets out of their hiding places. She hummed to a tune, carefully polishing her face with blemishes. She pouted her lips, waving her lipstick around her lips. She held a packet of contacts, staring at them. _Maybe using these goods will give me a greater advantage!_ She placed her glasses on the sink and pulled out a few small lenses. She carefully placed them inside her eyes and stared at the mirror.

_Wow… I… I've never been this beautiful before…_ Amika's cheeks reddened at the sight of her cute face. _Why don't I just wear these all the time instead of my damn glasses?_ Amika shrugged. _If it helps me win Kumuro, it won't matter after today then…_ She strolled out of the bath, carrying her glasses with her. She returned to her bedroom, placing her glasses back inside its shell. She patted the glasses case gently, feeling its rubbery shell. _I won't be long, my precious. I just need to win my Kumuro-sama okay?_ She turned away from it, leaving her bedroom. She strolled towards the door and opened it.

"I'm leaving now!"

* * *

><p>Keima stared at the calendar having his eyes wide opened. He dropped his jaw in disbelief. <em>Oh god… 31<em>_st__ of August…_ His arms were hanging down, feeling very weak. _It shouldn't be that day… It should be closing ceremony now…_ He imagined himself jumping through a hill of Mario-themed block, gaining 1Ups. _I should've been getting 40 days worth out of it… That should've been the case…_ He saw Tenri and Kumuro throwing hammers at him. He screamed as he got knocked out by them and fell on the ground. He opened his eyes, recovering from his injury. His eyes widened, noticing Airi riding the clouds.

She dropped bombs on the ground, making Keima scream. He ran away from her, trying to avoid explosions of doom. He stopped in front of a huge shadowy figure. It grinned evilly, consuming his body whole. He moved through the shadows, finding a door. He opened it quickly, entering the room inside. He gazed upon Hana, wearing a cheap red dress. Her feet were covered in blood, smiling sinisterly at Keima. The room turned greyish-yellow as Keima's body got ripped apart. His body reformed, finding Sumire standing next to him. He stared at her, wondering what she would do.

She opened her mouth, sucking him inside her body. Keima snapped out of his daydream, finding himself staring at the calendar again. _Before I realised… I only have one day left… Even if I start now, everyone would be finished before I do! _He fell on the ground, slamming his fists on it. _No no no no NO! This isn't fair! Damn you reality! You're the one who took my days away from me! Why you have to do that! Why you no take holidays like everyone else? All I wanted was to see the ending sooner than anyone else! The person who rescues heroines first must be ME!_ Keima lifted his body off the ground.

He adjusted his glasses, reforming his god-like image of himself.

"I must not get too childish right now! I don't have time to worry! I am a true gamer aiming at a number of restricted top games!"

He rushed to his room, glaring at the door.

"I will play my games with all my might! So there will be no disruptions! Mustn't keep my games waiting, mustn't fail again!"

Keima widened his eyes, finding Kumuro blocking the door. He stood in front of Keima, smiling at him.

"Hey there Keima buddy! You wanan come to my house with Amika-chan?"

Keima howled at him, making Kumuro whimper.

"How did you enter my house?"

Kumuro cowered in fear.

"You mother let me in before she left…"

Keima grasped Kumuro's ears, dragging him out of his house. Kumuro jerked his body around, crying like a little baby.

"Why are you doing this, Keima? Why?"

Keima opened the door, kicking his friend out.

"I need to play my games! You got your other damn friends with you!"

Keima shut the door, turning around. He closed his eyes and smiled. _Finally! Now I got the time to get to my room…_ Keima hummed to the tune, marching to his room. Suddenly, a door bell rang. Keima widened his eyes, dropping his jaws. _Not again! Who the hell would visit me besides Kumuro?_ Keima drudged through the corridors, liming his way to the door. He opened it, revealing Tenri. She stared at him, making his eyes twitch. _Oh… I forgot I have Tenri…_ Her white dress stood out, making Keima slightly blush. Her cheeks share the same colour as his. She held out a blue box with stars.

"Er… Umm… To…today's a nice weather, eh?"

Keima slightly chuckled.

"Umm… Yes…"

Keima gazed upon the box. _What's that thing for? Oh wait. I shouldn't ask that…_ Keima gave her a fake smile, trying to conceal his true intentions.

"I uh… I got something to do… Bye."

Keima quickly shut the door. Keima huffed and puffed, feeling sweat pouring from his head. _Jesus Christ! I just want to play my games! Well… Thank god my mom's not here. God knows what she'll do if she found out I wasn't welcoming her here…_ Keima shrugged as he strolled through the corridors. _On with my games!_ The door bell rang again, making Keima widen his eyes again. _What the? It rang again?_ He slowly turned around, staring at the door. _Jesus Christ! Who the hell is it this time?_ He marched towards the door, opening it up quickly. He heart thumped quickly, gazing upon Ayumi's face.

"A…Ayumi?"

Ayumi blushed, hearing him call her name. She kicked him, sending him falling on the ground. She shut the door behind her, making sure no one was watching her. As he lifted himself off the ground, He noticed her wearing a pink vest around her white t-shirt. Her green shorts complemented her yellow headband. She took off her blue joggers, placing them neatly aside. Keima blinked at her, feeling puzzled by her presence. _I don't get it. What does she want with me?_

"Uhh… What are you doing here?"

Ayumi placed her hands on her back, swivelling her body around.

"Well… Umm… You see…"

She gazed upon Keima's calm eyes, making her cheeks redder.

"I kinda need help with the summer homework I've been given…"

Keima blinked at her.

"Why do you need my help? Can't you get someone else?"

Ayumi scratched her head.

"Well… Many people I turned to find some of the parts too hard to do…"

Ayumi smiled at him.

"Besides… You always get 100 on everything… Can you share some of your knowledge?"

Keima lowered his eyelids. _If that's her only reason, I can't believe she had the guts to barge in like this…_ He turned away from her, walking back to him room.

"I am busy right now. Please leave immediately."

Ayumi dropped her jaws. _Eh? Does Katsuragi-kun dismiss people like this? _She grabbed his head, locking his neck firmly. Keima waved his arms around, being held captive.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Ayumi grinned sinisterly, forming shadows around her eyes.

"You know… Since I have entered your house, I'd be able to find something embarrassing for the whole school to see… You want that to happen?"

Keima gritted his teeth, feeling blackmailed. _Why can't people just leave me alone?_

* * *

><p>Keima gazed upon Ayumi's face, sitting at a table in front of her. Ayumi faced away from Keima, feeling goose bumps all over her body. <em>Wha… What's this feeling inside of me? I've never felt like this around boys before…<em> Keima lowered his head, glaring at his completed homework. _She asked me for my help, yet she hasn't brought her work with me. Is she trying to steal all my notes so that I have to do them all again?_ Her heart thumped quickly, feeling her body shaking. _I better not let him wait for long…_ She took a deep breath, summoning all of her courage. She pointed her fingers at a sheet.

"What's this one?"

Keima sighed. He lifted a sheet of paper, gazing upon it carefully. He lowered his eyes. _This only contains simple algebraic equations. Even an idiot can do this._ He placed the sheet on the table and faced Ayumi.

"You're not competent on maths, are you?"

Ayumi shook her head.

"About that… I rarely have the time to study properly."

Keima sighed. _That'll be right. She's still doing running practices._

"The equations are simple to remember. For example, 'A plus B, outside of A minus B' is equal to 'A squared, minus two A B, plus B squared'. You replace A and B with something else you need."

Ayumi scratched his head.

"What do you mean by that?"

Keima sighed again.

"Let's say that instead of A and B in your formulas, you could have something like X squared and 4. Then the answer will be 'X to the power of 4, minus 8 X squared, plus 16'. Do you get it now?"

Ayumi chuckled nervously. _Geez. I don't know what Katsuragi-kun had said… it's like he's speaking in some alien Otaku language…_

"Can you show me how you came up with that answer?"

Keima rested his head on the ground, groaning with frustration. _God! This girl is almost like a super idiot! At this rate, I'll be spending the whole afternoon and my day will be wasted thanks to her!_ Ayumi sighed, staring at Keima.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to understand."

Her cheeks reddened, recalling the day she saw Keima's confident eyes. _You had shown me how much you wanted to win. No other girls I seen had ever been as dedicated as you are._ She pushed her fingers together, smiling at him.

"You know… I couldn't have gotten into the prefectural championships without your help."

Keima widened his eyes. _Huh? Why is she talking about it now?_ He slowly lifted his head up, staring at Ayumi. She closed his eyes, making her smile grow bigger.

"Ever since I've won my first race… I've gotten better."

Keima's heart began thumping quickly. _What… What's this feeling now? Why is my head spinning around? Why is Ayumi starting to act nice now? What is going on? Tell me reality? What the hell did you do to this damn girl?_ She lifted her index finger up, lifting it up to the ceiling.

"People started cheering for me, and I grew better. I've never felt so alive… So thank you."

Keima's cheeks reddened.

"Thanks for getting me back on my feet."

_I need to get my head straight!_ Keima adjusted his glasses, making his blush disappear.

"I just did what I could that day."

Ayumi blinked at him. _He's being modest about it? _She smiled, shrugging off the confusion. _I guess it's better for him to act that way._ Keima sighed.

"Okay. Is there anything else you need help with?"

Ayumi hesitated, trying to think quickly.

"Umm… There was another one… But…"

Keima stared at her, waiting for her to come up with an idea. She shrugged at him, feeling her mind blank.

"I forgot!"

Keima lowered his eyelids.

"Maybe you should go back to your house and fetch your homework notes. It'll be easier that way."

Ayumi scratched her head.

"Uh… Yes…"

Ayumi stood up and walked towards the exit. Keima stood up and followed her to the door. She opened the door, popping her outside. She looked around, making sure no one's watching. She turned her head around, smiling at Keima.

"I'll be racing my through, so I'll be back quickly."

She grabbed her joggers, placing then on her shoes. She bent her right leg forward, preparing to run. Her feet sprang forward, launching herself out of Keima's house at high speeds. She raced through the streets, leaving Keima behind. Keima closed the door. He cheered happily, jumping up and down.

"Finally! Now I don't have to see that damn girl again!"

He placed his head on his cheeks, remembering something about her.

"Oh wait… She's probably one of the best runners in this prefecture…"

He shrugged as he strolled through the corridors.

"But then again, she might've scattered her homework everywhere at her house. Time to play my games!"

The door bell rang again, making Keima's eyes twitch. _Th-th-third time already? Who else would want me badly?_ He turned around, marching towards the door. _If it's damn Kumuro again, I'm gonna kick him out and forbid him to come here again!_ He opened the door, making his eyes widened. He pointed at Chihiro, dropping his jaw.

"Chi…Chihiro?"

Chihiro punched him in the face, knocking him down. She shouted at him, making his ears throb.

"Don't call me that!"

He slowly lifted himself from the ground, moving his head to Chihiro. Her bright orange dress covered her purple singlet and rainbow-striped stockings. A white blossom sat next to her yellow hair clip. She took her white sneakers off, placing them on the mat. He frowned at her, feeling his sanctuary invaded and breached.

"What do you want?"

Chihiro gazed upon Keima's fiery wrathful eyes, reminding her of a god of war. She lifted her arm up, revealing notes form school.

"Unfortunately for me, I have no one else to turn to for homework."

Keima gritted his teeth in rage. _First, Ayumi needed my help for study. And now she also needed my help? To make matters worse, she brought her own damn notes!_ Keima pointed at her, shouting at her.

"I got my hands full today! If I was you, you should leave immediately!"

Chihiro grinned at him sinisterly.

"Busy with what? Your precious games? Is that all you care about now? Is that why your damn follower's not with you today?"

Keima's teeth gritted heavier, feeling fumes coming out of his head. _I can't believe I had forgotten how infuriating she can be. _Her eyes were covered in shadow, making Keima lose his rage.

"You know… I'm inside your house… Do you want me to find your dirty little secrets and show them to everyone at school?"

Keima widened his eyes. _Again with the blackmail! Am I that easy of a target?_

* * *

><p>Keima sighed, placing his hands on his cheeks. His elbows rested on the table. Chihiro gazed upon her notes, having her cheeks red. <em>Why am I suddenly feeling uneasy all of a sudden? I usually get confident when I'm shouting and abusing him. I felt kinda bad about doing that to him though…<em> Chihiro shook her head, getting something out of her mind. _Dammit! I'm getting obsessed over that damn Otamegane again!_ Keima moved his eyes, gazing upon Chihiro's unsettling face. _She hasn't even begun asking questions! What is up with that damn girl?_ Keima sighed, lifting his head up and facing her.

"You're gonna start or what?"

Chihiro hesitated, shifting through the notes in the table.

"Uh… Hang on! I'm getting there quickly."

She lifted a sheet of paper up, handing it over to him.

"Here. Read this."

Keima snatched Chihiro's note from her. He read it carefully, making sure he hasn't skipped a word. He lowered his eyelids again. _I can't believe anyone would have trouble understanding the right hand thumb rule… She must also be a super idiot!_ He placed the notes down, frowning at Chihiro.

"This stuff's easy you know!"

She crossed her lips. She placed her hands on her head, shaking it around.

"No it's not! I tried to understand it and used it to try and find the ones that go into the page and out of it, but I don't know how!"

Keima sighed. He held his right hand out, showing his thumb.

"The thumb point at a direction is the current it's going through. The fingers pointing at the same direction are the direction the magnetic fields are going through."

Keima curled his fingers into a cylinder.

"IF you look carefully, you can tell whether it goes into the page and out of the page."

Keima pointed his thumbs at Chihiro.

"If you look at my perspective, this is going into the page."

Keima pointed his thumbs towards him.

"And this is going out of the page."

Chihiro blinked at Keima. She then scratched his hands, closing her eyes.

"I uh... I don't understand."

Keima lowered his eyelids. _What the hell does she want me to say then?_ Chihiro opened her eyes, noticing his frown. She sighed.

"I guess I'm not really that good at homework..."

She imagined herself playing her guitar on stage.

"...but it's not like I'm gonna suck at guitars."

Keima widened his eyes. Why _is she talking about that all of a sudden?_ She smiled at him, showing her glowing eyes.

"Ever since you had helped me find my calling, I managed to get a band up. I also got the club for us to practice in."

Her cheeks reddened, feeling her body filled with goose bumps.

"Maybe someday... I could shine..."

She turned her head away from him.

"Shine like Kanon-chan..."

Keima's cheeks reddened, having an image of Kanon appeared in her mind. She whispered to him, echoing in his mind. _I want to see you again. You're like my knight in shining armour... Come to me... Please come to me..._ Chihiro gazed upon Keima, wondering what's happening to him.

"Is everything alright there?"

Keima's cheeks went pale. He adjusted his glasses, hiding his weakness form her.

"Yes. I'm fine."

Suddenly, Ayumi stood near the living room entrance, holding out her notes.

"Okay! I got my notes! Now we can-"

She widened her eyes, finding Chihiro sitting near Keima. Her jaws dropped, having her cheeks red. Keima widened his eyes, dropping his jaws. _Oh god... Don't tell me..._ Chihiro turned her head around, wondering who entered Keima's house. She widened her eyes, gazing upon Ayumi's surprised face. Her cheeks reddened more, feeling her body trembling.

"Wha..."

She frowned at Ayumi, pointing at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Her body trembled from Chihiro's horrifying shout. Ayumi's teeth chattered, trying to find an excuse.

"Well umm... I... uh... came back because... I was... umm... studying... with him..."

She frowned back, pointing her fingers at Chihiro.

"What are you doing here?"

Chihiro's eyes widened, feeling fear from Ayumi. She faced away from her, pointing her fingers together.

"Well... umm... I... umm... I..."

She lifted Keima's shirt up, dragging him from his seat. Keima waved around his body, waving his arms and legs around. She shouted at him, trying to intimidate him.

"Stop wasting your time, Otamegane! I asked you to help me, so do so now!"

She dropped him on the ground, making Keima cower in fear. Ayumi stood next to Chihiro, grinning sinisterly at him.

"Since we're still at your house... We can still steal your secrets..."

Keima gritted his teeth. _It was bad enough dealing with one girl at a time... Why does it have to be double the trouble?_

* * *

><p>Amika strolled through the streets, flaunting her body. <em>I have to practice my pose! Hope Kumuro-sama will fall for me this time...<em> A group of nerdy boys blocked her way, smiling at her.

"You look pretty there!"

"You wanna hang out with us?"

Amika frowned at her.

"Can't you see I have a date to attend to?"

She turned her head away from the boys, strutting away from them. The boys whimpered together, feeling abused. Amika gazed over yonder, continuing to pursue her goals. _If these boys got drawn to me by my inner-temptress… that means… _She pressed her hands against her cheeks and smiled. _This could be it! The moment I've been waiting for! My experiments will succeed and I WILL win my Kumuro-sama!_ She stopped at Kumuro's house, taking a deep breath. _Okay. Here goes nothing…_ She strolled through the footpath leading to the door. She knocked on it, waiting for a reply.

The door opened, revealing Kumuro. He widened his eyes, gazing upon her exquitiste face. Kumuro blushed a bit, gazing upon her glowing eyes. _Is… Is that… Amika-chan?_ Kumuro hesitated, feeling stunned by her looks.

"You… I had… never seen you… without your glasses…"

Amika giggled at him.

"Awwh… It makes me think of using my contacts regularly…"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Actually… I uh… kinda liked you better the way you are…"

Amika's heart thumped quickly. Goosebumps formed around her body. She covered her cheeks, hiding her blush. _Wow… I… I'd never been moved by Kumuro-sama like this before… He… He actually…_ Amika turned away from Kumuro.

"I'm gonna get my glasses for you then."

Kumuro placed his hands on Amika's shoulders, making her stomach form butterflies inside.

"Don't worry about it. You wear what you want to wear."

Kumuro smiled at her.

"You still look great nonetheless."

Amika closed her eyes, feeling touched. _Wow… Kumuro-sama's so much of a true gentleman… The one I truly wanted…_ She moved her hands away from her cheeks and turn around. She smiled at him, opening her eyes.

"Now then. May I please enter you fine house?"

Kumuro giggled a little.

"Sure! Why not?"

Kumuro moved to the right, letting her walk pass him. Suddenly, he gasped. Amika turned around, gazing upon his scared face.

"Dammit! I think I left my games at Keima buddy's house!"

Amika lowered his eyelids. _You're kidding…_

* * *

><p>Keima glared at Ayumi and Chihiro standing next to each other. <em>This has been a few minutes since they've talked. I don't know what they really wanted from me, but they're sure as hell not giving me my remaining hours of games I have left!<em> Ayumi and Chihiro's head were turned away from each other, having their cheeks slightly red. (Ayumi) _I thought Chihiro-san was spending the whole holidays out of town… I didn't really expect her to come back so soon…_ (Chihiro) _I thought Ayumi's spending her last day with her relatives. And I was getting into the mood with-_ Ayumi and Chihiro covered their faces, concealing their shame from each other.

(Ayumi) _Oh god! I feel like I wanted Katsuragi-kun badly! What happens if my other friends had seen me like this? I don't want that to happen!_ (Chihiro) _God! I need to stop obsessing with that damn Otamegane! Maybe I've accidentally caught his contagious disease being too close to him!_ Keima sighed, feeling the silence hurting his head. _Will one of you just get on with what you both want already?_ _Perhaps I'll start then._

"What do you both need to do now?"

Ayumi and Chihiro slowly turned their heads, facing their own notes. They picked their notes up and shuffle them through. They each handed out a note to him, getting him to read it. His eyes studied the words carefully, making sure he doesn't make a mistake. _Seems like both of them wanted to learn the optional Australian culture and history. Luckily for me, I have to study those ones in some of the galge games._ Keima adjusted his glasses, getting ready to speak.

"Point at the questions you are having trouble with, and maybe I'll come up with the right answers."

Ayumi and Chihiro blinked at him.

"You actually would do that?"

Keima stared at them, waiting for them to hurry up. Ayumi scratched his head, chuckling at him.

"Maybe you can do all of the questions then..."

Keima widened his eyes, feeling annoyed. _Wha-? They've never bothered attempting the questions?_ He shouted at them, making Ayumi shiver in fear.

"Do you really expect me to do all of your homework?"

Chihiro punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. She frowned at him, pointing at his swollen face.

"Don't ever think that you've got the upper hand! Don't forget about what we could do if you don't help…"

Keima lifted his body off the ground, frowning at them.

"I'll go through the questions, so you both should pay attention!"

Keima lifted the note up, reading the questions carefully.

"Question 1 – When did the first fleet departed from Britain and arrived at what is later known as Botany Bay? The first fleet departed at the 13th of May in 1787 and arrived at the 20th of January in 1788. If you wanna get an extra mark out of it, the first ship, the HMS Supply, have arrived two days before all of the fleets have eventually arrived."

Keima lowered the notes, noticing them blinking at him.

"You're gonna get writing or not?"

Chihrio scratched her head, feeling anxious.

"You know… I've never seen how much you have remembered. Even I wouldn't remember a whole month's worth of it!"

Ayumi chuckled nervously.

"The only thing I know about Australia is that it's another English-speaking country like America."

Chihiro faced Ayumi, smiling at her.

"Speaking of which, have you heard about Australia having their first female prime minister?"

Ayumi dropped her jaws.

"Are you serious?"

Chihiro nodded at her.

"This is pretty exciting that girls are starting to dominate the world. Maybe soon, we'll have our first female prime minister here!"

Ayumi placed her hands together, closing her eyes.

"I heard that Miyako-chan's going to be a politician someday. Maybe she'll be that first female prime minister."

Keima groaned, watching them yak yak yak. _Why do I have to be stuck with people with short attention spans? I should've been up to my 5__th__ game by now! Why does this happen to me all the time?_

"Is everything alright Keima-kun?"

Noticing the voice, Keima turned around gazing at Tenri. _What the? How did she get in?_ She placed her hands together. Her pink ribbons stood out of her black hair. She gazed upon Keima blinking at her. Ayumi and Chihrio stopped chattering, turning their heads. Their eyes widened, noticing Tenri standing. Their bodies shivered, forming goose bumps on their skin. Their hearts thumped quickly. Their teeth chattered. Tenri turned her head, blinking at the girls.

"Keima-kun. Are these your friends?"

Chihiro dropped their jaws, hearing the words "Keima-kun" repeating inside their mind. They slowly turned around, gazing upon Keima. Ayumi stood up, pointing her finger at him.

"Who the hell's that girl? And why did she call you Keima-kun?"

Keima sighed.

"Apparently, she's my childhood friend…"

Chihiro kicked him in the face, sending him falling down. Tenri covered her lips, gazing upon Keima's damaged face.

"Keima-kun!"

Chihiro pushed her feet on his stomach, making him squirm.

"You think I would believe that shit? You would only have her here because you were somehow blackmailing her since you have no friends at all!"

Keima gritted his teeth.

"Why… do you care… about… my life?"

She stood up, forcing her to pull her feet away from him. Keima glared at Chihiro, pointing her feet at him.

"Ever since the two of you came here today, you've been causing trouble! I have enough of it!"

Tenri stood near each other, trying to push them away from each other. The two blink at each other, wondering what she's doing.

"Umm… Maybe we should calm down and watch some magic tricks…"

* * *

><p>Keima, Chihiro and Ayumi sat on a couch, staring at Tenri standing near her huge box. Keima placed his hands on his cheeks. <em>Looks like she's repeating that trick again.<em> Ayumi's eyes glowed. _I love magic tricks! I wanna see how good this girl is!_ Chihiro sighed, folding her arms. _Pfft! If I wanted to watch magic tricks, I would've went to see someone like Criss Angel…_ Tenri opened the box up, revealing nothing inside.

"In a few moments, I will be teleporting from this box. So keep your eyes open, okay?"

She placed her body inside the box, closing it above her. Ayumi leaned forward, watching the box carefully. Keima blinked at the box, thinking inside his mind. _At some point, she'll reach a point where one of the girls will get scared._ Tenri slowly raised her body, standing behind Ayumi. She held her hands out, smiling at them.

"Ta da!"

Ayumi widened her eyes. She screamed, falling off the couch. Chihiro turned her head around, blinking at Tenri. Keima stood up, clapping his heads. He put up a fake smile, concealing his true feelings.

"It's pretty much another well made performance!"

Tenri's cheeks redden, hearing Keima's voice. Ayumi stand up from the ground, scratching her head.

"That was kinda embarrassing of me to get scared like this… but you really are talented."

Chihiro rolled her eyes. She turned her head, glaring at Ayumi.

"Ayumi, you're just saying that because you like kid's stuff!"

Ayumi gritted her teeth, clenching her fists.

"This trick ain't for children!"

Chihiro faced Keima, frowning at him.

"And you! You're just saying that because you were hiding the fact that this is just child's play!"

Keima blink at Chihiro.

"So… You think you can do what she did?"

Chihiro frowned at him, causing her cheeks to redden. She turned away from Keima and marched towards the box, opening it up.

"I'll show you what she just did!"

She climbed inside the box, making Tenri, Ayumi and Keima blink at her. She closed the door above her, trapping her body inside.

"There's obvious some kind of latch where you can get out of this box easily… If I can just…"

She popped her body out of the box, groaning in pain.

"I give up! My back's aching from it!"

Tenri covered her lips, giggling a bit.

"I've never seen someone who would try and find the steps in doing these kinds of magic tricks…"

Suddenly, Kumuro entered the living room, scratching his head.

"Hey Keima buddy! Is everything alright in here? You forgot to close the door!"

Keima blinked at Chihrio and Ayumi.

"Hey… What are you guys doing here?"

Ayumi and Chihrio turned their heads, noticing Kumuro. Their eyes widened in fear. Their bodies shivered, forming more goose bumps on their skin. Their hearts thumped quickly. Their teeth chattered. Ayumi giggled, trying to find an excuse.

"Well… Umm… We were studying with Keima…"

Chihiro glared at Keima, pointing her fingers at him.

"That's until he got his friend to distract us with that damn kid's magic show!"

Kumuro's eyes widened, feeling enlightened. He moved towards Tenri, showing his glowing eyes.

"You got anymore tricks to show me?"

Tenri scratched her head.

"Well…"

Amika entered the living room.

"Kumuro-sama, what's the hold up here?"

She widened her eyes, finding Chihiro and Ayumi inside. He jaws dropped wide open, witnessing something a lot more frightening than the SAW series. Chihiro and Ayumi widened their eyes, dropping their jaws wide open. They pointed at Amika's face, expressing their greatest surprise.

"Amika! Is that you?"

Amika frowned at them.

"Haven't you seen me without my glasses on?"

She shouted at them, making Ayumi and Chihiro cower in fear.

"What are yous two doing at Otamegane's house, huh?"

Ayumi and Chihiro chuckled nervously. Their cheeks reddened. They held their hands on their backs, tilting their heads down.

"We were… uh… studying with him…"

Chihiro glared at Keima, facing him again.

"Until that damn friend of his distracted us with her damn magic tricks!"

Amika widened her eyes and jaws.

"Keima has more friends?"

She turned her head, noticing Tenri standing near Kumuro. Her mind ached, watching Kumuro smiling at Tenri. Her body trembled in fear. Goose bumps formed around her skin. _Ku-kumuro-sama…_ She closed her eyes, drawing a few tears from her eyes.

"How dare you see that girl like this, Kumuro-sama?"

Kumuro turned around, blinking at Amika. Her hands were grasped onto his shoulders. She shook him hard, making his head swing around.

"I've dressed up for you, even used that damn make up! And now you're seeing that girl? I can't believe you Kumuro-sama!"

Tenri blinked at Amika and Kumuro, scratching her head. Keima hid behind a couch, shaking his arms in fear. _What the hell's going on? This people are now coming to me like… like… LIKE IONS!_ Ichigou and Heihachi ran to the living room, standing near the crowd. Ichigou widened his eyes, smiling with joy

"Hey! Is there a party going on?"

Heihachi raised his fist up, shouting with joy.

"Alright! Let's crank up the MUUSIC!"

Heihachi placed his iPod into his boom box. He pushed the button, making the words "Raining Blood - Slayers" appear on the screen. Everyone turned their heads around, blinking at the boom box making thunderstorms. The intro of guitars flew out of the boom box, making ichigou and Heihachi play their air guitars. The box howled louder, sending a flurry of guitar chords and drums bouncing around the room. Everyone (except for Ichigou and Hehiachi) covered their ears, screaming in agony. Ichigou and Heihachi swung their heads around enthusiastically. They closed their eyes, pretending to be on stage.

Chihiro shouted, feeling her head aching.

"Who the hell are these creeps? And why are they playing shit rock music?"

Ayumi shouted at her.

"What? What did you say?"

Keima widened his eyes, feeling the music driving me insane. _What day is this? The day for everyone to torture Keima to death? All I wanted to do is to play the last day's worth of games, and now reality wanted to take that away too! OH MY GOD! I'M GETTING CRAZY FROM ALL OF THIS!_ Keima lifted himself from the ground, screaming his lungs out.

"CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?"

Suddenly, the music intensified, making the notes and beats faster. Everyone turned their heads, staring at Kanon entering the living room.

"KANON-CHAN?"

Keima widened his eyes at the sight of Kanon's appearance. He collapsed on the ground, feeling his heart ripped apart from over-thumping. Ichigou pushed the button on the iPod, making the rock music disappear. Kanon blinked at everyone. She then scratched her head, giggling nervously.

"Oh my… I never knew so many people would be in this room, especially for those who love… umm… rock music is it?"

Ichigou and heihachi scratched their heads.

"It's heavy metal to be precise…"

Kanon giggled at them.

"Oh yes…"

Ayumi and Chihiro took a step forward, blinking at Kanon.

"What are you doing here?"

Kanon widened her eyes, making her cheeks red. She scratched her head, trying to find an excuse.

"Well… Umm… You see…"

She turned her head, pointing at Kumuro.

"I was trying to find my number one fan. I got a day off from my schedule…"

Everyone turned their head to Kumuro. He moved his head around, imagining himself as a display model at a freak show. He scratched his head, hesitating to play along.

"Well… umm…"

Kumuro ran towards Kanon, hugging her.

"Yay… I'm so… umm… glad to meet you again?"

Tenri moved to Keima, lifting him up from the ground.

"Hey guys. Keima-kun's not with us right now…"

Everyone turned their heads around, staring at Keima. Kanon covered her mouth.

"Poor Kei- I mean… Poor guy! He seemed to be exhausted!"

Chihiro and Ayumi broke sweat from their heads.

"It was kinda our fault. We seemed to be making him angry."

"Yeah… He did try to help us though…"

Kumuro released his arms from Kanon, facing everyone.

"Maybe we should all leave him alone for now… I don't know what you all did to him, but I guess he now needed some rest."

Tenri placed Keima on the couch carefully. Kanon smiled at Keima's eyes shut gently.

"Well… I better get back."

Kanon turned away from everyone, leaving the room. Chihiro and Ayumi picked up their notes and followed after her.

"Hey Ayumi-san. You wanna come to my house?"

"Sure! I would love that!"

Heihachi lifted the boom box up, staring at Ichigou.

"I know a place to party at!"

Ichigou nodded at him.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Ichigou and Heihachi ran out of the living room. Kumuro turned his head, facing Amika.

"I don't know what you got offended of, but I'm sorry…"

Amika scratched her head, feeling embarrassed.

"Well… Let's go back to you place anyway."

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I'll come back tomorrow for my games then."

He faced Tenri, smiling at her.

"Can you look after Keima before his mother gets back?"

Tenri's eyes widened, having her cheeks blushing. She slowly nodded her head.

"I… I will."

Amika and Kumuro strolled out of the room. Just as Kumuro went past the door, he closed it behind him. Tenri turned her head, facing Keima. She gazed upon Keima's pale face, reminding her of a god she admired. Her cheeks blushed, feeling her head close to his. Her heart thumped quickly. Her body formed goose bumps. _Wow… I… I had never been this close to him before…_ She widened her eyes, remembering something from her dream. _Try to make today worth the effort… Now it's the time to do so…_ She slowly moved her head closer, observing Keima face. Each centimetre closer makes her body shiver more.

_He… He's kinda cute when he's asleep. I… I guess I may not get a chance like this again…_ She carefully caressed his cheeks. She smiled, feeling her hands warm. _He's kinda good to touch on…_ She moved away from him, covering her face. _What am I doing? I… I know I'm just friends with him…_ She stared at him, slowly moving her hands away from her lips. She sighed again. _Why don't I feel that I just wanted to stand next to him?_ She leaned forward again, gazing upon his face carefully. She placed her hands on his, touching them carefully. Her cheeks grew redder.

_Keima-kun's hands feel… feel warm like… like heaven…_ She rested her body onto his. She closed her eyes, feeling his warm body. His soft cloud-like feel made her picture heaven. _Maybe I should take this as luxury. Maybe it's as close as I can get to him…_ She opened her eyes, staring at his face. Her heart thumped quicker, urging her to do something quickly. She moved her head closer to his, gazing upon his lips. She moved her head forward, pressing her lips against his. She closed her eyes, feeling greater warmth around her. She imagined her body soaring around the skies with Keima. He smiled at her, causing her to smile back.

She widened her eyes, realising her grave error. She moved away from him, facing her body away. She covered her lips feeling ashamed. _What… What have I done? I'm… I'm not supposed to do that…_ She slowly turned around, gazing upon Keima's body. His body stood still, lifeless like a doll. She turned away from him and sighed. _This feels weird… It's like I wanted that to happen… But I committed a sin to Keima-kun…_ She closed her eyes, recapturing the moment with Keima. Her body formed more goose bumps. _It did feel nice thought… _A tear dripped from her eyes. _I… I don't know if I will get that feeling again…_

Mari entered the living room, carrying a few bags of groceries.

"Keima honey! Sorry I'm late!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I'm kinda proud to say this: this is one of my favourite chapters. This has a lovely mix of drama, "romance" and funny scenes, in fact, I this one (IMO) is the funniest chapter to date in this series due to its over the top humour material. It also contains lots of unexpected surprises. The ending is pretty much an icing on top (for those who adore Tenri very much... :3 ) I like to thank Verdakiel for suggesting Ayumi and Chihiro to further deepen the relationship between Keima, though of course I maintained their "secrecy" from other people (I think... :P ). Actually, this chapter was orginally for Nanaka before then, so I like to thank Verdakiel again.

Of course, this brings to the end of the summer vacation saga, but I promise during's Keiam return to school there will be more drama brewing up starting a few chapters later. For now, I hope you enjoyed tis chapter as much as I did and look forward to the next chapter about Nanaka.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Super Fun Awesome Way to Win!

The sun shined onto the house, marking another fine and sunny day. The birds chirped happily, feeling enlightened by the warmth the sun brings. Inside the house contained a dark room. Keima tossed and turned inside his bed. He groaned, finding something disturbing.

_He imagined himself standing near the pole at night time. His body wrapped around in thick ropes. He screamed and shouted, demanding the kidnapper to let go of him. The kidnapper emerged out of the shadows, stepping into the light. Keima widened his eyes, gazing upon Tenri's face. Tenri moved closer to him, causing his heart to thump quicker. She moved her hand outwards, caressing his cheeks. Keima jerked his head around, feeling violated._

"_D-Don't touch me!"_

_Tenri moved her body towards his, wrapping her arms around it. Keima's cheeks reddened. Goose bumps formed around his body. His body struggled, trying to escape from her clutches._

"_Why aren't you listening to me?"_

_Tenri turned her head, facing Keima. She slowly moved her head, aiming for his lips. Keima's hands shook, feeling fear from her aggressive move. He moved his head away from her, resisting her attacks._

"_Don't! NOOOO!"_

Keima quickly lifted his body upright, opening his eyes widely. He huffed and puffed, trying to regain his breath. He lifted his hands, staring at them. _That was a weird dream. It almost felt so real… like it was my third kiss._ He climbed out of his bed, strolling through his room. _If it actually did happen, I might be in deep shit… But then again, how could someone like Tenri could ever think about doing something like kissing me when I least expected?_ He sat on the chair, turning on his gaming consoles.

"Time for me to continue my 40 days of gaming!"

"Keima! Are you awake? It's time to go to school now!"

Keima widened his eyes.

* * *

><p>Chihiro lifted her arm up, pointing towards the ceiling.<p>

"Alright! We're gonna have the dance festival in November! The live debut of 2-B Pencil is closing in!"

Ayumi turned her head around, widening her eyes. Her cheeks reddened, feeling nervous.

"Wait! That's about 2 months away?"

Amika blinked at Chihiro.

"Two months is a bit short to get ready for."

Miyako gazed upon Chihiro's cheery face, crossing her lips.

"Are you sure we'd be truly ready by then?"

Chihiro chuckled, resting her arms on Amika.

"Relax! It'll be all good!"

She closed her eyes, placing her hands near her ears.

"I can hear it… The echoes of the massive stadium... the crowd going wild… they could be cheering for us before we even begin!"

Ayumi lowered her eyelids, staring at Chihiro.

"Hey… What kind of big debut is this? Are we the 'Johnnys'?"

Miyako rested her hands on her keyboard.

"And by the way, we still don't have a drummer… what should we do then?"

She moved her arm off Amika, resting her hand on Miyako's piano.

"Excellent point, Miyako…"

She lifted her hand up, pointing at a wall.

"The historically great bands all had problems with their drummers. They suddenly died, were led away with cuffs, had family issues, grew very lazy and couldn't be fucked to do anymore drumming, and died their hair pink and wore strange glasses."

She turned around, facing the window. She smiled at the birhgt sun shining.

"Ah… Having problems with drummers… Is fundamental for us…"

Amika, Ayumi and Miyako huddled together, whispering to each other.

"It has nothing to do with drums…"

"You think all the stress of two months had made her a bit delirious?"

"I don't know really…"

She walked away from the window, standing near the girls.

"We'll manage somehow…"

Ayumi scratched her head.

"You're so positive Chihiro."

Amika moved close to Miyako, whispering to her.

"I'll see what I can do about getting a drummer. Don't let Chihiro get too fargone with this band, okay?"

* * *

><p>Keima laughed cheerfully and loudly. <em>Laugher brings out great fortune!<em> He gazed upon the PFP, smiling at the girl holding her hands to her cheeks. _I never realised… I never realised… School… It could be a heavenly place!_ He imagined himself strolling through the park. _Summer was set aside for gaming… but… _he stopped moving, lifting his head up. He watched many girls falling from the sky. Each girl landed on him, causing him to drop his PFP. He tried wriggling himself out of the mound, groaning in pain. _It was an epic fail! One harsh interruption after after…_

Keima gritted his teeth, remembering a whole crowd of people entering his house without consent. _The last day is like some horror movie! It started with a plotline that I dislike very much and grew bigger and bigger like a huge suspense, before reaching a huge climax where I wished I was never born!_ Keima sighed, remembering the joyous times of him getting smacked on the head by Nikaido. _But in school, I get to take my time playing, even during classes!_ Keima jumped off his seat, shouting his lungs out.

"School is the best! The Shangri-la of gaming!"

"Hey there Keima buddy!"

Keima widened his eyes. He ran away from him, trying to escape. Kumuro grasped his arms, watching Keima move his legs around. Keima turned his head around, frowning at Kumuro.

"You heard what I said before right? SO AT LEAST LET ME BE ALONE IN SCHOOL!"

Kumuro sighed.

"But Keima buddy, I just wanted to ask you if you can do the drums or not."

Keima turned around, frowning at him.

"I helped you with your dating issues? Can you find someone else?"

Kumuro frowned back.

"One, it turned out to be a huge blowout, so it doesn't exactly count! And two, why the hell do you have to be obsessed with playing games? You should be glad you got entertain this summer holidays!"

"ENTERTAINED?"

Kumuro fell on the ground, staring at Keima exhausting fumes out of his head.

"Entertained my ass! It's more like torture to me!"

Keima pointed his fingers at Kumuro.

"I don't know what happened the night before you are left with nothing, but I wasn't responsible for that!"

Kumuro whimpered, cowering in fear. Keima clenched his fist, unleashing his fury.

"I finally understood… When you lend a penny, people steal your wallet…"

He raised his fists in front of Kumuro.

"From now on, there will be no more help from me! This is a new term, and I'm not gonna respond to anyone, especially that damn reality!"

He turned around, storming away from Kumuro. Suddenly he bumped into Nanaka, pushing him to the ground. She fell on the ground, watching her shogi pieces scatter all over. He growled, feeling his head aching. She frowned at him, gritting her teeth.

"Watch where ya goin'!"

Keima waved his fist around.

"I should be the one saying that!"

She crawled through the floor, picking up all the pieces. She placed most of them back inside her shogi case. She crawled faster, trying to find her last piece.

"Dammit! Now I lost my Keima!"

Kumuro slowly stand up watching her crawl around the school grounds.

"Where are ya Keima?"

Kumuro faced Keima, blinking at him. He walked towards Keima, pointing at him.

"Isn't Keima here?"

Nanaka lifted herself off the ground, glaring at Kumuro.

"A Keima. K-ei-ma."

Kumuro blinked at her. He dragged Keima close to him.

"Like I said, he's here."

Nanaka leaned forward, shouting at him.

"God! What are ya? A retard?"

Kumuro pouted his lips, whimpering at her.

"I am not a retard…"

She gritted her teeth, clenching her fists.

"Listen carefully then! What I'm trying to look for is a-"

"There she is…"

Nanaka, Keima and Kumuro turned their heads, facing a gang of nerdy boy smiling sinisterly at her.

"That's the damn woman who's been causing trouble here!"

"Where the hell are you from woman?"

"Are you the blockhead who's trying to pick a fight with this club?"

Nanaka waved her hands around her orange mushroom hair. She lifted her head straight, smiling at them sinisterly.

"Majima Municipal Misato East Highschool Shogi Club, 2nd year, Haibara Nanaka."

Kumuro blinked at her.

"Keima… What's Shogi?"

Keima blinked at Kumuro.

"You never heard of Shogi, yet you had played chess…"

Nanaka moved her hands from her hair.

"I ain't here to start a fight. I'm lookin' to play some shogi, and word is that this club's the strongest."

A shady-looking guy stood out of the crowd, adjusting his glasses.

"Coming to defeat the Maikou Shogi club eh? You got some guts."

His minions pushed him further, cheering on for him.

"Don't you know who the strongest is?"

One of his minions pointed at him, boasting about his achievements.

"He was in the prefectural tournament twice! He's our greatest chief ever, Sankichi Tazaka!"

Tazaka grinned sinisterly, revealing his glowing red eyes.

"I'm Tazaka the demon warlord. You're quite the daredevil, eh?"

Nanaka giggled ominously.

"I came all the way from another school… I'd be trouble if you were total crap…"

Tazaka gritted his teeth. His eyes glowed bright red. He pointed his fingers at her, howling angrily.

"That's it! You're duelling in our club, right now!"

His minions dragged her away from Keima and Kumuro. Kumuro blinked at them exiting the school grounds.

* * *

><p>"Why did you drag me into this? Didn't I tell you I won't get involved with-"<p>

Kumuro moved his finger to his lips Keima, making him close his mouth.

"I'm watching."

Keima and Kumuro peered through the window, watching Nanaka and Tazaka sitting opposite of each other. Kumuro imagined their spirits emerging out of their bodies, forming into samurai warlords. They waved their weapons around, aiming for their heads. Tazaka and Nanaka each moved a shogi piece at a time. Tazaka grinned and chuckled sinisterly.

"You seem to play for a special reason, yeah?"

Nanaka gazed upon the battlefield, moving her men forward. Tazaka moved his men to the side, preparing for an ambush.

"You see… I have also won against people in the Shourekai."

His minions giggled sinisterly, waiting for Nanaka's reaction for defeat. Nanaka closed her eyes while moving her piece.

"I don't know nothin' 'bout the Shourekai, coz I was abroad 'till now…"

Tazaka chuckled sinisterly.

"You'll regret this…"

He moved his piece forward.

"During this game, you'll…"

His eyes glowed bright red.

"Come to taste real power!"

Nanaka moved her piece, delivering the final blow.

"Checkmate!"

Tazaka and his minions widened their eyes. Theirs jaws dropped wide open. Tazaka's red eyes disappeared, feelings the burning flames within him extinguished. Nanaka grinned sinisterly.

"Guess it's my victory then…"

Tazaka fell backwards, landing on his minion. She marched away from the boys recovering their master.

"Pull it together! It's only one game!"

She moved her hands onto her head, feeling her brain aching.

"Dammit! My time got wasted!"

Keima and Kumuro turned their head around, gazing upon her frustration. She turned away from them, walking through the corridors.

"Facing off with those weaklings will drop my level! Guess I have to duel with that damn bitch again…"

* * *

><p>Keima strolled through the streets with Kumuro. Kumuro held a shogi piece, staring at it carefully. He chuckled at it, staring at the word "Keima". He laughed loudly, making Keima glare at him.<p>

"What the hell is it now?"

Kumuro stopped laughing, trying to breathe properly.

"Oh nothing! It's just that…"

He laughed again, making Keima grit his teeth.

"You're named after a shogi piece! Was your mother on drugs when she had named you?"

Keima slapped Kumuro, making him fall on the ground.

"Cut it out! At least my mother's not like yours, sadistic and all."

Kumuro lifted himself off the ground.

"Geez! Can't you take a joke?"

Keima and Kumuro continued strolling, facing away from each other.

"Besides, I think we should give it back to whoever that girl was."

Keima sighed.

"Good luck trying to find her school."

"Oh come on Keima! At least help out!"

Keima turned around shouting at him.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you one more time! I WILL NOT GET INVOLVED ANYMORE!"

Suddenly, Keima and Kumuro stared at Tenri crouching down. She hid behind a menu stand, feeling her body trembled. She whispered, making sure no one can hear her.

"I wonder if that girl is coming to chase me down again… It'll be really troublesome…"

Kumuro blinked at Tenri. His brain popped up, glowing like a light bulb.

"Nanaka must be Tenri's classmate!"

Tenri screamed, taken by surprise, she fell on the road, pushing the stand on the ground. She dropped her suitcase, making it fall beside her. She pushed her arms out, lifting her body up. She turned around, gazing upon Keima's face.

"Ah… Ke… Keima-kun?"

She lifted her body up, carrying the suitcase and menu stand on her hands. She placed the stand back on the street, standing in front of Keima and Kumuro. Keima blinked at her.

"Tenri, what are you doing in front of my house?"

She lowered her head, making her cheeks red.

"Umm… I'm being… chased by someone…"

Kumuro blinked at her.

"Chased? By who?"

"FOUND YA!"

Tenri turned around, gasping at the sight of Nanaka. Keima and Kumuro moved their eyes to Nanaka. She pointed her fingers at Tenri, frowning at her.

"Ayukawa! Ya gonna play one round of shogi with me today for sure!"

Tenri widened her eyes, slightly leaning her body away from her classmate. Nanaka turned away from Tenri, opening her shogi case. Kumuro moved his head near Keima, placing his hands near his mouth.

"A stroke of luck we have found her, eh?"

Keima gritted his teeth.

"That's not funny!"

She took of her shoes, resting on her huge purse. She slammed a box filled with shogi pieces on the board.

"Let's duel!"

Tenri blinked at Nanaka.

"Eh… Umm… On the streets?"

"Doesn't matter… Can't be patient anymore…"

She rested her hands on the board, shouting at her.

"I haven't had a good night's sleep… BECAUSE I LOST AGAINST YOU!"

Kumuro cowered form Nanaka, whimpering in fear. Keima blinked at Nanaka. _It kinda seems weird that Tenri would be the competitive type… She doesn't look like she can play something like Shogi well._ Nanaka scratched her head, feeling her brain itching.

"It shouldn't be damn well possible for me to lose in shogi… yet you have seemed to somehow win when you always space out in class!"

Keima dragged Tenri away from Nanaka. Keima and Kumuro stared at her, showing their surprised look.

"How did you even win shogi?"

Tenri scratched her head.

"Well… Even though she always call me an idiot… I never had tried to backchat against her… One day… She said 'I like to see you win against me!' I replied 'well why don't you play with me? I want to see what shogi's like anyway.' We actually did play… but I'm still not sure how I won shogi…"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Beginner's luck?"

Tenri shrugged.

"She wanted to duel me again… I had somehow beaten her 4 more times."

Keima blinked at Tenri.

"Is that even possible?"

Nanaka growled at them, shouting loudly.

"STOP BICKERING! COME AND SIT DOWN!"

Tenri turned her head, facing Nanaka.

"Umm… Maybe I should go and apologize."

Keima sighed. _Even though I said I won't get involved with anyone anymore…_He stood in front of Tenri, making her eyes widened.

"Leave this to me!"

He folded his arms, grinning sinisterly at her. He let out a god-like chuckle, making Nanaka's body form goose bumps.

"It's a hundred years too early for you to challenge master Tenri! First you must duel her student, me!"

Tenri blinked at Keima. _Ma… Master?_ Kumuro pushed Keima away, making him stagger. Keima widened his eyes, gazing upon Kumuro's sinister grin. _Wha-what the hell?_ Kumuro folded his arms and chuckled evilly.

"But you have to wait about thirty years before you might have a chance to duel her student! If you want to get past student Keima, you must challenge his minion, me!"

Tenri blinked at Kumuro. _M… Minion? _Nanaka lifted her body up, growling at Kumuro.

"Student? Minion?"

Kumuro laughed like an evil mad scientist. He moved near Keima, whispering quietly to him and Tenri.

"You guys can go home!"

Keima gritted his teeth.

"Why are you saying that? And why are you ruining my plan for Tenri?"

Tenri dragged Keima away from Kumuro, moving him to her house. Keima struggled, ordering Tenri to let go. Nanaka frowned at Kumuro, exhausting fumes out of her head.

"I got no beef with a minion like you! I don't even wanna challenge that damn student! I want Ayukawa!"

Kumuro poured sweat from his face. _Wait…_ _How did I end up doing that again? Well… At least I get to see what Shogi's like, right?_ Kumuro closed his eyes, smiling at her.

"Well… If you keep insisting…"

Kumuro held a shogi piece out, making Nanaka widen her eyes in fear.

"Maybe I could lick this piece. Maybe I could use it as my good luck charm. Or maybe…"

Kumuro formed shadows around his eyes.

"… Maybe I'll chop it into pieces!"

Nanaka held her hands out, forcing Kumuro to move his hands away from her.

"Oh god! My Keima!"

The shadows around Kumuro disappeared. He closed his eyes, smiling at Nanaka.

"I'll return it when you duel me!"

Nanaka sighed.

"Fine. I'll duel you. How strong are ya?"

Kumuro placed his hands on his head, turning away from her.

"I have heard how similar Shogi and Chess are… Maybe I'm also a master of Shogi as well as chess!"

Nanaka blinked at him. _What?_ Shrugging off her confusion, she knelt down, pouring the pieces on the board.

"This sounds interesting… sit down and duel me then!"

Kumuro crouch down, staring at the board.

"Before we begin, how do I place the pieces?"

Nanaka fell on the ground. She slowly lifted herself from the ground, frowning at him.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT?"

Kumuro pouted his lips.

"The game starts after they're in place, right?"

Nanaka slapped him in the face, making him fall on the ground.

"IDIOT!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro and Nanaka gazed upon the battlefield, watching their men shout at each other. Some wave their weapons around, scaring their opponents off. Kumuro lifted his head up, watching a huge spirit pop out of her body. A huge demon glared at Kumuro, breathing fire from its mouth. Kumuro took a deep breath, clearing his mind. He moved one of men through the field, preparing to strike one of her men.<p>

"I heard you lost five times. Many people who started playing chess would usually lose at least ten times before improving their skills."

Nanaka gritted her teeth. The demon shared her anger, breathing fire at Kumuro's face. Kumuro whimpered, covering his face from the fire.

"Are ya an idiot? Five losses is one of the worst things I can have!"

She lowered her head, gazing upon the battlefield

"Till now, I had never had a losing streak, let alone I had never lost once."

A mountain emerged out of the field, making Kumuro's men cower in fear.

"High calibre geniuses are congregating in the highest world of shogi. I need to show an overwhelming display of power!"

She lifted her head up, glaring at Kumuro.

"I'll enter the newcomer tournament this year… And shoot to be the pro."

Kumuro blinked at her, watching the demon return inside her body.

"And yet… I can't go there while I lost five times to someone… someone like Ayukawa!"

Kumuro poured tears out of his eyes, making Nanaka blink at him. He pulled out a handkerchief from his hands, making him wipe his tears.

"Wow… You remind me of how I used to be when I entered my first few chess tournaments!"

He closed his eyes and pressed his hands together.

"I never thought I would meet someone who had the same problems. I feel so blessed that I'm no longer alone!"

Nanaka scratched her head, having her cheeks slightly red.

"I… I heard I talk like a dumb kid… Sorry 'bout my chatter."

Kumuro's eyes glimmered.

"No, no. Talk more! I think I'm falling in love with Kansai-dialect!"

Her cheeks grew redder, making her shout at him.

"Hey! Stop it!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro placed his piece on the ground, delivering his final blow. Kumuro smiled, feeling empowered by his men cheering for him.<p>

"Wow! Shogi really is like chess!"

Kumuro lifted his head up, watching Nanaka's reaction. She clenched her fists tightly, gritting her teeth. Her eyes were watery at the sight of her men begging for mercy.

"I… I lost again?"

Kumuro blinked at her, watching her pour tears from her eyes. _Wow… She's taking this defeat seriously? Oh well. Now I can move onto phase two of the project. Wait… What phase two? Why am I talking like I made up a plan? Oh… right… I somehow interrupted Keima who was making up his plan… I better go check out Tenri and Keima at her house then!_ Kumuro slowly lifted his body up, creeping away from Nanaka. He ran to Tenri's house, using all of his energy on his legs.

* * *

><p>Keima placed a cardboard on the stand, showing his diagrams to Kumuro and Tenri. Two of them sat on the couch, gazing on the equations carefully. He pointed at a diagram of Keima and Nanaka.<p>

"For step one, I have to beat Nanaka!"

He moved to the diagram of Tenri and Keima.

"Next step, I have to make Tenri win. By doing so, I emphasise Tenri's strength. That way, I can encourage her to do special training before the final duel."

He pointed at the diagram of Nanaka jumping up and down, facing away from Tenri who got KO'd in Shogi.

"Of course in this final duel, Nanaka will win there. This will make a happy ending, which means that Nanaka won't bother Tenri anymore, and I won't have to help anyone else ever again!"

He gritted his teeth, pointing at Kumuro.

"But why the fuck did you suddenly challenge her, you damn idiot?"

Kumuro whimpered, cowering in fear.

"I wanna play shogi, seeing if it's anything like chess…"

Keima sighed.

"Somehow, you did manage to win, and that becomes something much better I guess. The more we emphasise Tenri, the less chance of Nanaka bothering Tenri."

Kumuro giggled sinisterly.

"I don't care if you win though…"

Keima cocked an eyebrow. Kumuro's eyes were concealed by the shadows, making his eyes glow red.

"Because today! You… Shall… LOOOOOSE!"

Keima adjusted his glasses, grinning sinisterly.

"You dare to challenge a god the second time? You will regret this!"

Kumuro raised his hands up, laughing like a lunatic.

"You... are no longer... on holy ground this time... capturing god! You... are now... on the Witch King's hallowed grounds!"

Tenri blinked at Kumuro.

"Witch King?"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro stood opposite to each other, grinning sinisterly. They gazed upon the battlefield, watching their men shout at them. They marched together, advancing upon each other. Some warriors' blades glinted brightly, causing weak little pawns to cower in fear. Keima's spirit emerged out of his body, forming a body looking similar to his. More arms grew from his back, carrying PFPs with him. Kumuro's spirit emerged out of his body, forming an armoured knight carrying an enchanted sword. Runes imprinted on his armour and sword glowed crimson red. Its eyes shimmered bright purple, striking fear on Keima's men.<p>

Keima's spirit released a shower of flying girls from his PFPs, ordering them to aid their men. Keima's soldiers cheered at each girl flying around them. Nanaka gazed upon the boys, witnessing their determined face. _Wow… These opponents are fierce, even though they seemed to have little experience in Shogi…_ Kumuro moved his piece, preparing to penetrate through Keima's defences. Nanaka widened her eyes. _Wow! A good move!_ Keima placed a shiny piece forward, intercepting Kumuro's attack. Nanaka covered her lips. _Wow! That's also a good move!_ As Keima and Kumuro knock each piece out, Nanaka bit her lips.

Keima and Kumuro smiled at their remaining men standing inside their battle field. Nanaka's heart thumped quickly. _At this rate, it could be anyone's game! _Kumuro's eyes glint as he moved his piece. He grinned sinisterly, plotting his final offence. Instead of cowering in fear, Keima grinned sinisterly.

"You have made a huge mistake, Witch King!"

Keima placed his piece forward, delivering the final blow.

"Check. And mate!"

Keima's spirit released a flurry of 2D girls soaring towards the Witch King. The King screamed in agony, watching his body disappear. Kumuro widened his eyes, making him fall on the ground. He trembled in fear and whimpered.

"No… Not again…"

Keima lifted himself off the ground, recalling his spirit back inside his body. He adjusted his glasses, smiling at Kumuro.

"You should think twice before challenging me again…"

He turned his head, facing Tenri's house.

"Tenri, you can come out now! I want to verse you."

Tenri opened the door, peering through the gaps. She slowly moved out of her hiding place, creeping towards Keima.

"Umm… Do you mind if you go hard on me?"

Keima blinked at her. Shrugging off the confusion, he smiled at her.

"Sure. Why not…"

* * *

><p>Keima widened his eyes, watching his king fall to the ground. Tenri blinked at the pieces, figuring out why she had won. His body trembled in fear. <em>What..? Is this reality's doing? How the hell can she beat me, the capturing god? Have... have I… been captured all along?<em> Kumuro widened his eyes, dropping his jaws.

"How did you win Tenri?"

Tenri scratched her head.

"I think Keima-kun didn't watch his pieces carefully. So I had exposed his weakness… And I guess that's how I won…"

Nanaka covered her lips, witnessing Tenri's powers. _Wow… She had beaten her student… and she didn't even break a sweat! _She lowered his eyebrows, forming a frown. _I'm gonna kick ass and be even stronger! I will destroy Ayukawa!_ Tenri widened her eyes, watching Nanaka's burning body. She retreated from Keima, heading for the door.

"I forgot to do something back at my house. See you later, Keima-kun!"

Keima's body stood still, feeling mortified of the recent events. Kumuro waved his arms around, catching his buddy's attention. Keima pointed at Nanaka, drawing her attention. He formed a frown on his face.

"You! Do you want to beat Tenri very badly?"

Nanaka widened her eyes.

"Whaaaa? Ya serious?"

Keima moved his arms up and down, shouting at Nanaka.

"I want Tenri beaten so badly! We'll win at all costs!"

Nanaka nodded her head.

"Well I know what defeat's like…"

Keima turned around.

"Well… It was kinda planned…"

Nanaka blinked at Keima.

"Aren't ya crying though?"

Keima sniffed, trying to draw the ears away.

"They aren't tears… It's a hot spring!"

Kumuro stood next to Nanaka, moving his hands to his mouth.

"Maybe it's best if we leave him alone for now."

Kumuro closed his eyes, smiling at her.

"Mind if I walk you back home?"

Nanaka blinked at him. She shrugged, smiling at him.

"Sure! Why not?"

Nanaka and Kumuro strolled together, leaving Keima whimpering near Tenri's house. Tenri opened the window, watching Keima's alone time. She sighed, feeling bad about him.

* * *

><p>Kumuro strolled through the streets, whistling joyously. <em>You know… This Nanaka girl is kinda nice once I get to know her. Yes, she may talk about shogi all the time and she had insulted me before…<em> Kumuro closed his eyes, moved his hands close to his head. _But I've never been so moved by her voice! No other voice has ever made me enlightened! _Kumuro ambled towards Keima's house, knocking on it. _Let's see how Keima's buddy doing now… _The door opened wide, revealing Mari. She smiled at him, closing her eyes.

"Kumuro-kun. Keima's just in his living room with his new friend."

Kumuro crossed his lip. _Wait… why don't I feel right?_ He walked through Mari, entering the living room. He widened his eyes, watching them laughing at each other. Kumuro moved closer to them, observing their tired faces.

"Uh… you guys haven't slept since you trained?"

Keima giggled sinisterly, placing his piece forward.

"OH... It's no big deal! It's only been four days!"

Nanaka moved her piece sideways.

"Yes yes! It's only special trainin' to beat Ayukawa…"

"You're just saying that coz u sleep during school!"

"Watcha talkin' 'bout? I ain't sleepin' if ya not sleepin'!"

She slightly leaned her body to the side. She slightly lowered her eyelids, feeling her eyes straining.

"If I can't beat you… I won't be beating Ayukawa, right?"

She placed a piece on the battlefield. She moved her body on the table, pushing the pieces on the floor. Her eyes were shut gently. Kumuro leaned closer to Nanaka, studying her sleepy face. _She may look cute when she sleeps… But I'm not sure if I like competitive people anymore… _Keima scratched his head, gazing upon Nanaka.

"For someone who wants to win badly, she even too stubborn to know when to sleep…"

Keima shrugged, pulling his PFP out.

"I'm used to all nighters. She's no match for me!"

He fell on the floor, dropping his PFP. He gazed upon Keima's sleepy face, blinking at him. _These two have something in common at least… Is that why I'm friends with Keima buddy?_ Kumuro shrugged, picking up the PFP. He switched it off, laying it on the table. Suddenly, Amika entered the living room, grasping his hand tightly.

"Kumuro-sama! Have you found a drummer yet?"

Kumuro turned around, facing Amika. He widened his eyes, realising what he needed to do days ago.

"Shit. I was supposed to do that a few days ago…"

Amika turned her head, blinking at Keima and Nanaka sleeping. _Who the hell is that girl? _She shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. She gasped upon Kumuro's face, showing her serious face.

"I did what I can around the science clubs to find one. Any luck?"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"I did try asking Keima buddy…"

Amika shouted at him.

"Why the hell would we want that damn Otamegane for?"

Kumuro whimpered, cowering from Amika. Amika broke sweat on her face. _Did I scare Kumuro-sama that much? Maybe I need to relax a bit…_ Amika sighed.

"Never mind about him. Do you have anyone else?"

Kumuro moved his hands to his lips.

"Maybe I could ask Heihachi…"

Amika grabbed Kumuro's hand.

"Can you at least show me where I can find them?"

Amika dragged Kumuro out of the living room, leaving Nanaka and Keima behind.

* * *

><p>Chihiro frowned at Heihachi sitting on the drummer seat. He winked at her, spinning his drumstick around. Ichigou stood near Heihachi, holding his bass guitar. She turned her head, facing Amika.<p>

"You idiot! These guys were from that last day of vacation at Otamegane's house!"

Amika folded her arms, forming back at Chihiro.

"Well you're the one who somehow decided to come to him!"

Chihiro gritted his teeth.

"I told you! I needed some study!"

Ayumi moved between Chihiro and Amika, pushing them apart.

"Guys, please settle."

Amika shifted her frown at Ayumi.

"Did you get so soft from visiting Keima's house?"

Ayumi turned around, shouting at her.

"Watch your mouth! I also was studying with him!"

Miyako broke sweat on her face.

"Guys… Aren't you forgetting what's more important for our band?"

Chihiro sighed.

"Even though I did tell all of you guys that we'll manage somehow… I suppose we can give these damn boys a chance…"

Heihachi nodded his head.

"Thank you ladies…"

He raised his hands up, holding his drumming sticks up.

"I'm gonna show you a part of what I can do."

Heihachi rapidly tapped on the high hats, making Ichigou pluck the strings on his bass. With massive blows of tom toms, snare drums and bass drums, he filled the room with loud beats. Miyako and Amika nodded their heads, feeling slightly impressed. Heihachi created his final blows, commanding Ichigou to stop playing. Heihachi stood up and bowed down. He then smiled, folding his arms.

"Now… Let's discuss about a bit of compromise…"

Chihiro cocked her eyebrows.

"What compromise?"

Heihachi and Ichigou faced each other. They nodded at each other and smiled. Heihachi turned his head again, facing the girls.

"If I'm going to join your band, you must include my man, Ichigou."

Amika clenched her fists, shouting at them.

"I didn't ask you guys so you can kick me out!"

Heihachi lifted his hand up, pointing his finger towards the ceiling.

"And you must also play songs influenced by our favourite bands."

Chihiro clenched his fists.

"If you think we're gonna drop Amika-chan and play your shitty music, you can forget about it!"

Heihachi shrugged.

"Suit yourself. But if you don't get a drummer by the dance festival, we'll in a band before then!"

Heihachi and Ichigou strolled out of their rooms, carrying their stuff with them. Ayumi, Chihrio and Miyako face Amika, frowning at her. Amika sighed, feeling guilty about herself.

"I'm sorry… I guess maybe we should wait a little longer."

Chihiro sighed.

"Well… Maybe we should get a bit more serious about our band."

* * *

><p>Tenri sighed, strolling through the streets. Her mind drifted, thinking about Keima and Nanaka. <em>I haven't seen them for a long time… It's tedious to wait for two weeks… Maybe it's my fault I somehow won against them.<em> She sighed, making her cheeks red. _I want to see Keima again. I kinda miss his face…_

"Tenri…"

She widened her eyes, hearing a familiar voice. _Keima-kun? _She turned around, finding Keima resting on the foot paving. She screamed, horrified of his zombie-like face. She moved a bit closer, studying his body closer.

"Ke… Keima-kun?"

His eyes widened, trying to focus on Tenri's face.

"Tomorrow at 17:00… Be there…"

Tenri nodded her eyes.

"Also…"

Tenri blinked at Keima.

"Try your best again."

Tenri's cheeks reddened. Keima gazed upon her face.

"I think your friend will win this time… I got her trained up in 5 days straight."

Tenri moved her hands to her cheeks.

"Five… Five days? Are you sure she will win?"

Keima slowly lifted his body upright, staring at the clear blue skies/

"Actually… I only made this plan up so that it'll end as soon as possible. However… I didn't really consider how I could help her if she loses again."

Keima gazed upon the clouds moving through the sky. Tenri gazed upon Keima's face, waiting for him to make his next move. He moved his eyes, noticing Tenri staring at him.

"Say…"

Tenri gasped, feeling taken by surprised.

"Humans are so troublesome. Why do I see disappointed people attracted to me?"

Tenri blinked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Keima sighed. _I haven't told anyone else how I felt during this year. It must the year where reality started waging war against me…_

"When I first met Kumuro, some girls from my school started coming to me, like they wanted to take my freedom on games away from me. I noticed that some girls, having problems of their own, kept getting disappointed of me. I wanted to get away from them, but somehow I got forced to help take away their disappointment… Perhaps I've become a slave to reality all along..."

She gazed upon his god-like face. _Wow… I never knew Keima-kun helps people's problems. This must include Haibara-san._ He rested his hands on the ground, lifting his head upwards.

"There are good and bad things in life… Everyone only counted the bad things happening to them… Why do they wish to be unintentionally happy?"

She lowered her head, reflecting on his words.

"That's not it… Everyone… they want to chase… happiness… they wanted to be happier… happier than they already are… People get disappointed when things don't go their way…"

She turned away from him, staring at the houses gazing back at her.

"No one wants to be miserable. That's why you will always find people who get distressed about it."

Keima sighed again.

"Even though there could be worse ways for me to feel that I'm doomed for life, I'm not pleased with my current self somehow…"

Tenri hummed.

"I'm… a bit envious of Haibara-san… because I never… I never thought about what might lie ahead on the future…"

Keima blinked at her, remembering a dream.

"By the way, I had a weird dream one time."

Tenri turned her head, blinking at him. Keima moved his hands to his lips.

"It was like I got tied up on a pole, and you came to me, trying to violate me like kissing me…"

Tenri widened her eyes. Her heart thumped quickly, making her face red. Her body trembled, forming goose bumps on them. She turned away from him, chuckling nervously.

"Uhh… wow… that… That's really weird… I wonder how you came up with that…"

She dashed for the door, running away from Keima. He slowly stood up and turned around, watching Tenri retreating to her house.

"Is everything alright?"

Tenri sighed.

"Uh… Yeah… I'm fine."

She gazed upon the door, crossing her lips. _If Keima-kun finds out about this… I… I won't know what'll happen between us…_

"I'll… I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Tenri opened the door, entering her house. She closed the door behind, making sure he doesn't see her face.

* * *

><p>Nanaka and Tenri sat outside Tenri's hosue, gazing upon the battlefield. Kumuro carried the amplifier near the door, placing it on the floor. He held his microphone near his hands, trying to sound like a wrestling announcer.<p>

"Hello everyone. And welcome to the greatest shogi match in the history of this neighbourhood!"

Passing pedestrians turned their heads around, gazing upon Kumuro.

"Iiiiinn the red corner, we have the challenger, the shogi enthusiast and expert, she's none other than Haibaaraa Naanaakaaaa!"

Nanaka gazed upon the battlefield glaring at Tenri's soldiers.

"Iiiiinn the blue corner, we have the reigning champion of this season's neighbourhood match, give it all up for Ayukaaawaaa Tenriiiiiiiii!"

Tenri crossed her lips, gazing upon Nanaka's soldiers waving their weapons around.

"And finally, we cannot have this duel without anyone watching and caring about this. Representing the audience, let 's give applause toooo-"

Keima picked up a stone, throwing it at him. Kumuro fell on the ground, dropping his microphone.

"Can you fucking shut up already?"

The pedestrians around Keima cheered at him, making him turn around and blink at him.

"Go someone who had managed to shut that kid up!"

"You're the man!"

"Now we can walk through this place peacefully!"

The pedestrians walk away from Keima, returning to the streets. Kumuro stood up from the ground, sitting next to Tenri and Nanaka. Tenri moved her piece forward, launching her campaign. Nanaka placed her piece forward, attacking one of her men.

"Pawn, 5-2!"

Tenri lifted her piece up, launching a counter attack. Nanaka widened her eyes in fear. Tears poured out of her eyes, making Keima sigh.

"You know, you haven't lost."

Nanaka wiped the tears of her face, sniffing from her nose.

"I… I know… Somehow, I'm becoming more unsure of the situation… what should I do?"

She whimpered at the sight of Tenri's piece standing near her king. Keima placed his hands on his chin. _Damn. Nanaka's king was in a bad spot… At this rate, I'll be forced to come up with a plan when she loses against Tenri._ She sighed, feeling hopelessness inside her. _She's so strong… Will I lose, despite trainin' like a lunatic? _She shook her head. _I don't wanna lose! I only want to win! _Her eyes opened, renewing her burning spirit. _I can't lose! Not after what I've been through so far!_ She placed one of her pieces forward, gritting her teeth.

"You… You may seem to be god-like. But I can finally attack!"

Keima and Kumuro widened his eyes. (Keima) _Is is this it? The final assault? Will this pay off?_ (Kumuro) _Wow… It's almost like a huge comeback…_ Tenri blinked at her men cowering in fear.

"Maybe... Maybe I should watch out…"

She moved her piece around, obliterating one of Nanaka's soldiers. She covered her head, crying with great sorrow. Kumuro sighed. _Maybe she won't win with this attitude. What can I do? Wait…_ Kumuro slowly moved his hands, grasping onto one of Nanaka's hands. She lowered her arm, gazing upon Kumuro's hand. Her cheeks slightly redden, gazing upon his face. Keima blinked at Kumuro. _Is Kumuro trying to make a move on his own, without even consulting me first?_ Keima moved his hands near his lips. _Maybe Kumuro had finally learned to think for himself… Hope I won't have to help him again…_

Nanaka gazed upon his face, watching him smile at her.

"It's alright if you win or lose. Just do your very best, okay?"

Nanaka's cheeks reddened, gazing upon Kumuro's glowing face. She pushed his hands way from her, staring at the battlefield.

"What's with that speech you used? You know I will win for sure!"

Tenri gazed upon Nanaka's face. _Is there something going on between Kumuro-kun and Haibara-san?_ Nanaka moved her men forward, pushing them against Tenri's king.

"Check!"

Tenri widened her eyes in fear, covering her mouth. _I didn't notice silver being there! I must've spaced out again!_ Nanaka grinned sinisterly. She moved another piece forward, delivering her final blow. She jumped out, feeling victorious.

"I won!"

She pulled Keima and Kumuro together, hugging them both. Keima and Kumuro groaned, feeling their bodies squished together.

"I won! I won! I won!"

Nanaka pulled Keima and Kumuro to the ground, rolling around the grass.

"I won! I won! I won! I won! I won! I won!"

Tenri blinked at them staying there. _Does winning always make them go crazy like me being in love?_

* * *

><p>Nanaka waved her bottle of ginger ale around, spilling some on the ground. Keima and Kumuro stared at her, watching her gloat over her victory.<p>

"Oh guys! I'm so glad I won! It was a momentous occasion for me to beat her! I think I've now become stronger! This is so great!"

Keima gritted his teeth, building rage inside his head. _I thought I wouldn't have to deal with people like her again after I helped them! Why the hell is she still there?_ Keima frowned at Kumuro. Kumuro sighed. _Fine. I'll take her out._ Kumuro moved from the couch, carrying her out of Keima's house.

"We better get you home…"

Nanaka and Kumuro moved out of Keima's house, strolling through the street. Nanaka giggled, holding her bottle out.

"Driving me out I see? I'll keep drinking!"

Kumuro blinked at her. _I heard sugar can make people hyperactive… But how can ginger ale contain any alcohol?_ She pushed her bottle up, smiling cheerfully.

"Winning is the best!"

Kumuro sighed again.

"Yes, yes. I get it."

Nanaka lowered her head, staring at the ground.

"You saw me back then. I knew I would win."

Kumuro shook his head.

"Lies. You cried when the odds seemed to be stacked against you before you actually did won."

Nanaka giggled.

"I knew I'd win… I had more pieces than Ayukawa-san…"

She lifted her head up, smiling at Kumuro.

"I had two more: Your friend being the pawn… And you, Kumuro, on my side."

Kumuro gazed upon her glowing face. He smiled, shrugging off the bad things she did to him.

"Well I haven't let many people down…"

She placed her hands on her head, gazing upon the full moon.

"Losing can be a pain… But it's not bad every once in a while. Maybe... Just maybe... One should lose a game before becoming stronger… and…"

Nanaka and Kumuro stopped at her house. He turned around, watching Nanaka scratching her head.

"I'm… I'm sorry that I called you a retard…"

Kumuro scratched his head, smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it. I had people who had worse ways of putting me down…"

She placed her hands below her waist, showing her reddened cheeks. She gazed at the ground, tapping her feet.

"I… I wonder if this is okay…"

She held her hands on Kumuro's arms. Kumuro widened his eyes, watching her smile at him. _Wait… Is she…_ She sighed, feeling her heart thumping. She moved her head forward… only to stop midway. He blinked at her, watching her body shake in fear. She moved her head away from him, covering her face.

"I… uh… Not it's not!"

She ran away from him retreating to her house. He crossed his lips, feeling defeated. _Damn… Why does this keep happening to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well like chapter 11, this chapter has a bit more laughs in there. The truth with making this chapter is that I was about to make Nanaka Kumuro's first GF when I was writing it. Somehow it did knda flowed at first... however, I would like to tease Kumuro about his desire to get a GF (well I mean Kumuro should learn the hard way about love first :P) and so Kumuro has ended up single and dateless once again. I hope that the next 7 chapters will exceed expectations from you fellow readers more than the previous chapters (I like to thank those who kept reading more of this series). I also hope that it will kinda reach the standards chapter 12 has actually set as the popular chapter.

Until chapter 14 is out, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the series so far. (If you want chapter 14 to be released a bit earilier, do so by commenting on the reviews)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: One Freaky Friday...

Keima and Kumuro strolled through the corridors, walking pass chattering students. Keima gazed upon his PFP, tapping the buttons rapidly. His glasses shined from the PFP lights. Kumuro twiddled his thumb, recapturing the moment of his loss. He sighed, feeling tormented.

"Keima buddy. I almost had her last night… But I just feel that fate's mocking me, like he doesn't want me to get a girlfriend…"

Keima sighed, watching a girl on the screen shouting at him.

"You know, you should realise how crap reality is as a game. People always ask for what they want, they cried for help when they get stuck in a level, and there will always be obstacles blocking your way just as you had thought you're getting somewhere close."

Kumuro widened his eyes.

"Damn! Fate would do that to people?"

Keima nodded his head.

"If you had been paying attention around you, you will fully understand why reality is shit altogether!"

Kumuro frowned at Keima.

"Hey! There are good things in this world you know!"

Keima and Kumuro noticed the sign "2-B", moving to their classroom. Suddenly, they stopped moving, noticing Chihiro standing in front of them. Chihiro gazed upon Keima's face. His calm eyes somewhat interested her. She sighed, feeling her body covered with goose bumps. She moved her body around and took a step back, letting Keima and Kumuro in.

"You... You guys coming in?"

Kumuro strolled past Chihiro, finding his seat. Keima stood near Chihiro, blinking at her. _Is... Is she somehow getting nicer?_ Her short brown hair shined from the windows letting bright sunlight through. Her face glowed, making Keima blush a bit. Chihiro blinked at Keima's blushing face, making her cheeks slightly red. She turned away from him, hiding her blush. Keima shrugged as he walked past her.

"Say..."

Keima turned around, finding Chihiro smiling at Keima.

"D...Do you know someone who can play the drums? Our band is currently looking for one."

She chuckled nervously at Keima. Keima turned away from her, frowning at the window. _Reality, stop wasting your time! I had enough already!_

"No clue. Don't ask me such a thing."

Chihiro widened her eyes, feeling offended. She gritted her teeth, throwing a punch at him. He fell on the ground, groaning in pain. She turned away from him, storming out of the classroom.

"I regret asking you, Otamegane!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro sat on the stairs. Kumuro placed his hands on his cheeks, feeling depressed. <em>I... I don't know what to do next. If I keep pursuing someone, I won't get anywhere! If I don't do something about my current status, I won't get anywhere! Why do I have to get screwed around like this? <em>Keima gritted his teeth, feeling something annoying him. _Even when Kumuro's damn well silent, he's still bothering me. Why the hell does he have to worry about getting shitty 3D girls? Maybe he's better off being single forever!_ Suddenly, a tapping noise drew Keima's attention.

He turned around, watching Yui tapping the wooden rails with her drumsticks. She smiled happily, walking towards Kumuro. Keima turned around, watching Kumuro having his mind drift off. _This is going to be bad..._ Keima turned his head again, noticing a shiny ruby crystal being held on one of Yui's hand. _A crystal? Why would anyone carry their valuables to school like that?_ Yui stepped on her garment, causing her to fall. She screamed, watching her body moving towards Kumuro. Kumuro got pushed to the ground, being forced out of his dream state. The crystal bounced through the stairs before landing on the ground.

On impact, it separated into three identical fragments. Keima cocked his eyebrows at the crystal fragments spreading across the room. _Weird... How can it break apart so easily? In fact, how can they even share resemblance after being broken?_ Kumuro and Yui groaned, feeling pain from his fall. She lifted herself off the ground, noticing Kumuro lying on the ground. She moved her hands to her lips, feeling embarrassed.

"I... I'm so sorry for my misconduct! I... I really thought that there was nobody here..."

Kumuro slowly turned his head around, smiling at her.

"Don't... worry... about it..."

Yui noticed a crystal fragment on the ground, rushing forward and picking it up.

"Oh no! I broke my ball!"

Kumuro moved his head, noticing another fragment on the ground. He lifted himself off the ground and picked it up. Kumuro moved towards her, holding the piece out.

"Here. I found one."

Suddenly, Yui's mother charged towards him, pushing him away from her daughter. Kumuro screamed as he crashed into the wall. Yui's mother glared at Kumuro, disgusted with his presence.

"What are you doing to my daughter? Are you exacting violence on my beloved daughter of the Goidou family? Are you willing to wear the consequences by doing so?"

Yui gasped.

"D... Dear mother."

Kumuro tried to move away from the wall, feeling dizzy. Keima watched Yui's mother turn away from Kumuro, facing her daughter.

"Yui dear! What did this man do to you? I can clearly see that he had attacked you! Let's immediately contact the police, and also a doctor! Tachibana-sensei has to come!"

Yui giggled nervously.

"We only bumped into each other."

Yui's mother held her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh god! I can't believe this beast would even come to this school!"

Kumuro whimpered, holding the crystal out.

"Why did you push me?"

"That is why I said that going to an all girl's school is extremely more effective then mixed, Yui-san! That damn director lied so he can pinch more money from our household! I will not stand for this anymore."

Kumuro's whimper grew louder.

"Why aren't you listening?"

Suddenly, two girls climbed down the stairs, staring at Yui.

"Yui! We heard!"

"Is it true that you will resign from this club?"

Yui tried speaking a word. Her mother stood near the girls, smiling politely.

"Well well. Honoured members of the wind instrument music club! That's exactly the point."

She held her daughter carefully.

"As you can see, she's now too busy to attend to clubs like yours. She needs to attend to more important matters. I talked about it with her. She agreed that it's the best for her."

The girls gasped, feeling surprised.

"Seriously, Yui?"

"You won't attend the dance festival?"

Yui sighed.

"I... I have no word of apology."

Yui and her mother turned away from them, walking down the stairs.

"Come now. We must leave this place at once."

Keima watched the two walk away from the girls. The girl lowered their heads, walking back upstairs. Keima walked towards the third fragment, picking it up. He studied it carefully, finding any abnormalities.

"According to its shape, three identical pieces can form a sphere..."

Keima moved the fragment around, noting every single detail.

"How interesting that it doesn't seem to be built for connecting the pieces together... It'll be much easier if it was designed that way..."

Kumuro moved towards Keima, holding his fragment up.

"Damn... Do you know that girl? I really need to give them back to her..."

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro entered Kumuro's room. Keima squinted, feeling the dark shadows hurting his eyes. Kumuro turned on the switch besides him, lighting the room up. The room brightened, revealing a desk, a bedroom and posters of Kanon. Keima sighed, gazing upon one of the posters. <em>Brings back horrible memories here..<em>. Kumuro strolled towards his desk, placing a fragment near the monitor. He sat on the desk, smiling at his monitor shining brightly. Keima strolled towards an unoccupied seat, placing his fragment on the desk. He sat next to Kumuro, watching him turn his computer on.

"Oh Keima buddy! It's so wonderful that I get to show you what Regolia's like..."

Keima blinked at him, observing his laid-back attitude.

"Weren't you gonna find that girl? She seemed to be with a rich family. I could've easily asked people around school."

Kumuro shrugged, resting his ahdns on his head.

"I'd be better off searching tomorrow. Besides, I've never shared more of me to you before..."

The screen brightened, showing various icons. Kumuro clicks on an icon of a sword in front of a shield, making a window appear. Kumuro clicked on the "play" button, taking Kumuro to the menu screen. Keima stared at the text boxes asking for their names and password.

"Usually many games don't have that type of screen up there..."

Kumuro shrugged.

"This is an MMORPG game. There'll be over a trillion people playing."

Keima blinked at Kumuro. _MM...O?_ Kumuro typed his details onto the boxes and pushed the login button. He tapped his hands, waiting for the message screen to disappear. A different image appeared on the sceen, showing a short man with a white beard. Keima blinked at him, studing the fiery robes the man's wearing.

"Why's your hero on fire?"

Kumuro chuckled.

"My little gnomy's a pyromancer! He buuurns people alive, and deals the most deeps in this game..."

Keima blinked at Kumuro again, trying to understand the jargon.

"...Deeps?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"Deeps... Dps... Damage per second... Damage dealers..."

Kumuro pushed the "enter world" button, showing a loading screen. Kumuro hummed, waiting for the bar to fill up. _I'm gonna see my little pyromancer again! I'm gonna burn my enemies soon with it! This'll be awesome!_ Kema tapped his feet, watching the bar being filled out at a slow rate.

"How fast are your computer and the game going?"

Kumuro snorted loudly.

"It doesn't take that long! Besides, it's practically internet dependant."

Keima watched Kumuro's pyromancer standing on the streets, revealing a huge city around him. He read the name above him – "Pyroman, the fire of doom". He studied the medieval buildings surrounding the little guy. Many people walk pass him, wearing different clothing and carrying different weapons. Kumuro moved his mouse around, highlighting a button.

"Since this is my pyromancer, his attacks are fire-based."

Kumuro hugged the screen, rubbing his head against it.

"I wuv this wittle guy! I just wish I get a change to hug him for his awesome spells in real life!"

Keima chuckled nervously, witnessing Kumuro's weird and freaky behaviour. _And he told me that I shouldn't play games too much..._ Kumuro moved his head away from the screen, turning his head to Keima.

"Anyway, one of his main spell is called fireball. It's practically a standard spell that deals about 15-20k damage (with my gear of course), crits for about 30-40k damage, takes about 2.5 secs to cast, and hits enemies at 40 yards range."

Keima scratched his head.

"What the hell's a crit?"

Kumuro chuckled nervously.

"Crit... Critical strike... Sometimes your spells can hit very hard and deals more damage."

Kumuro moved his mouse onto the next icon.

"This spell is one of my favourite. It may take a tad long 5 secs to cast it, but it deals 67-75k damage (crits for about 134-150k damage) and an additional 30k damage over 12 secs. It also has the same range as the fireball spell. This is called the pyroblast but many people marked it as the "OMGWTF blast" since its damage is so high. The best part is, when some of my fire spells landed a crit, it might give me a change to make my awesome spell cast instantly, costing no mana!"

Keima sighed. _Is he getting too enthusiastic with this game? I'm not really liking this guy who gets too obsessed with games, am I?_ Kumuro moved his mouse again, showing an icon of a hand emitting fire.

"This spell is called scorch. IT has-"

Keima shouted at Kumuro, becoming more impatient.

"Enough with explaining stuff in the games! Will you please just show me the game?"

Kumuro sighed.

"Fine... I'll go see if Illy is on or not..."

Keima cocked his eyebrows.

"Illy?"

A taller man walked towards Kumuro's gnome, waving his arm at him. Keima studied the words carefully above the man – "Magetastic – the Illustrana of Regolia". Keima scratched his head, feeling confused.

"Illustrana? What does that mean?"

Kumuro scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Umm... Illustrana means master illusionist..."

Kumuro lowered his eyelids. _Right... and pigs can fly in his game..._ Suddenly, a pig flew past the gnome and the man, making Keima cock his eyebrows. _Is this supposed to be a sad joke?_ Kumuro typed on the keyboard, forming a sentence appearing "Hey there! Ily Illy!". He moved his mouse around, targeting his friend and revealing a box with rows of text.

"I'll ask him or a duel as a demonstration and-"

Kumuro fell off his chair, lying on the ground. Keima blinked at him, scratching his head.

"Kumuro. Why are you-?"

Keima collapsed on the ground, lying next to Kumuro.

* * *

><p>Yui slowly opened her eyes, finding her mother kneeling beside her. <em>What... Where am I?<em> She moved her head towards her daughter, forming her worried face.

"Yui-san… Are you okay?"

Yui blinked at her mother. _Wait… Isn't that the horrible hag who hurt me and didn't apologise. Why is she acting like I'm her son?_ She lifted the fragment up, gazing upon it. _I thought I put that on the table…_ Yui moved her head around, finding herself on the corridor floors. Yui's mother stood up and ran away from her.

"Stay here! I'm calling the doctor! But not the one from the second district! And also not the one who is best friends with that quack!"

Yui moved her body upright, staring at the drumsticks. She picked it up, gazing upon it. She widened her eyes, forming an image of a small book lying on Kumuro's desk. _Oh shit! This… This prediction… I can't believe it!_ Yui's body trembled in fear._ It became true!_

* * *

><p>Kirino entered the room, watching Keima and Kumuro lying on the floor. She sighed, placed her hand son her hips. <em>Oh great. Did they get too exhausted from playing games?<em> She strolled towards the computer, holding the mouse on it. She read a few words on the screen – "Hello?" "Are you there?" "I needed that 3k gold you owe me." Kirino typed some words onto the keyboard – "This is his mother. He's in big trouble. I'm sorry about the convenience, but I'm shutting his computer down right now!" She pressed a few buttons, making the screen from pictures of icons. Kumuro lifted himself off the ground, groaning in pain.

"That was weird. One minute he collapsed. Next minute, I think I did too."

Keima stood up from the ground and sighed.

"I wish… I wish I can be free…"

Keima turned around, gazing upon Kumuro and Kirino. Keima and Kumuro widened their eyes, seeing something monstrous. Keima cowered from Kumuro, covering his body.

"Who are you? And where's mother?"

Kumuro gritted his teeth, pointing his fingers at Keima.

"I should be the one asking you! Why the hell do you look like me?"

The phone rang, making Kirino sigh. _I better leave these two wimps. Must be role-playing Tuesday_. She strolled out of the room, entering the kitchen. She moved the phone from its base, holding it to her ear.

"Who the hell are you?"

Whispers emerged out of the phone quiet enough for Kirino to guess what she's saying. _Shit! I forgot I'm gonna sound different._ Kirino gritted her teeth, feeling the whispers stinging her ears.

"Are you gonna speak or what?"

The voice cleared her throat before speaking.

"I'm here to continue the training with your son. Can I speak to him for a moment?"

Kirino grinned.

"Finally! I was wondering when you call back. I thought you would never speak to him again due to his wimpiness!"

Kirino lowered the phone, calling for Kumuro.

"Hey Kumuro. You have a special person to talk too."

Kumuro sighed, walking out of his room. He snatched the phone from Kirino's hands, making her blink at him. _Wait. I thought my son would usually be polite with receiving phones…_ Kirino shrugged as she walked away from him. Kumuro watched her walking away from him while holding the phone.

"Who are you?"

The voice hesitated to speak.

"Who… Who's in my body?"

Kumuro blinked, feeling confused.

"What body? Why the hell are you asking me that? Who are you? Answer my questions god dammit!"

The voice sighed.

"I should've guessed that it's you, Keima. This is me, Kumuro."

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Kumuro? Where are you? Can you explain how someone's in my body?"

"Dude, get a pen and paper and I'll write the address down. We can meet there."

Kumuro sighed. He grabbed a pen and paper nearby, listening to the details. He wrote the address, making sure to remember. He placed the pen on the ground, studying the details carefully.

"I'll bring that damn imposter with me!"

"Before you go there, I want you to go to my cupboard and find a white book there!"

Kumuro cocked an eyebrow.

"Umm… Why do you want it?"

"Just do it! In the meanwhile, I'll wait for you outside."

The phone died out making Kumuro grit his teeth. _This is really pissing me off! I don't know if this is reality's doing this time!_ Kumuro sighed, placing the phone back inside its base. He carried the paper with him, walking back to his room. He stood near the cupboard pulling a white book out. Keima stood next to Kumuro, holding his hands out.

"Who are you? What's going on?"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro stood next to Yui. Keima widened his eyes, pointing at Yui's face.<p>

"You're… you're in my body…"

Kumuro sighed, handing the book to Yui. Yui grasped hold of the book, opening the pages up. He held the book up, showing the words imprinted on the old lined pages.

"11/06/2009 – Kumuro will meet his best friend at a new school. Three months after this, two best friends (and some other person) will have their bodies swapped. The cure is yet to be known."

Kumuro dropped his jaws in disbelief. He shouted at Yui, making her cower in fear.

"What the hell? Why would you predict something like this! Oh my god! I can't believe this is your fault!"

Keima covered his lips, feeling fear from the prophecy.

"Oh no! Does this mean I'll be inside someone else's body?"

Yui moved her hands off her body and sighed.

"Well yes… But hopefully, it won't be long… I guess we should discuss this tomorrow at school. Keima, take that person inside your body to my place. She should be staying with you for now."

Kumuro nodded his head.

"Good idea. If it'll last for more than one day, I'll show her the way to my-"

Suddenly, Kumuro got kicked to the ground by Yui's mother. Yui widened her eyes, watching Kumuro getting kicked repeatedly.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kidnap my Yui?"

Keima moved his hands out, rushing to Yui's mother.

"Mother! Stop this!"

She bashed Keima up, making him fall onto the ground. Kumuro dragged Keima away from her, escaping for their lives. Yui sighed, watching them groan in pain. _This is terrible. I didn't even think this will come true…_ Her mother turned around, glaring at her.

"What are you thinking, trying to come into contact with these two men?"

Yui smiled at her mother, shrugging off the confusion.

"It was nothing dear mother. I think I'm gonna take a bath now…"

Yui walked away from her mother, returning to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Kumuro rested his body on his bed, gazing upon the ceiling. <em>Damn you all! Not only do I have to stay at this shitty house with that damn bitch, but I also have to look after that body stealer! This is almost one of the worst things that could happen to me…<em> Keima sighed, sleeping on a mattress next to Kumuro's bed. _Is this what freedoms like? Being in a different world with little or no knowledge on the world you're in, or even the body I'm in? I… I don't know if can survive or not…_ He turned his face around, gazing upon Kumuro. _At least I have someone to help me around this new world…_

"Excuse me…"

Kumuro slowly turned his head around. _That damn stealer wants to talk to me now? What does he want?_

"What?"

Keima crossed his lips.

"Can… Can you tell me your name?"

Kumuro sighed. _Oh right. I should realise that she has to put up with being a boy. Fine, I'll may as well help reality one more time. Then that's it! No more messing around after I'm back in my own damn body!_

"Katsuragi Keima."

Keima nodded his head.

"What about the boy who used to be in that body?"

Kumuro lowered his eyelids. _She's just as annoying as a 6 year old…_

"Muhara Kumuro."

Keima twiddled his thumbs anxiously.

"My name's Goidou Yui. I… I don't know if I'll manage being a boy."

Kumuro sighed.

"Don't worry about it for now. We will sort everything out tomorrow, so maybe it won't be very long."

Keima formed a weak smile.

"You… You think so?"

Kumuro closed his eyes.

"Try to get some sleep. I'm gonna fetch my games tomorrow after school."

Keima sighed. _I don't know what will happen next…_

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro stood outside the school grounds, gazing upon Yui. Yui stared at Kumuro, tapping her feet and folding her arms.<p>

"So Keima buddy. Did you come up with something?"

Kumuro gritted his teeth at Yui. _He really expects me to do most of the work? I thought he would figure something out!_

"Why the hell are you relying on my brains?"

Yui shrugged.

"I tried to think up of something… Nothing came to mind."

Kumuro sighed.

"Fine. I'll just use the events from yesterday and try to figure out what happened to us and how we can solve this problem…"

Kumuro placed his hands on his chin, humming loudly. His brain ached, feeling the pain of gathering thoughts. He gritted his teeth, feeling his mind clogging up. He shook his head, scratching them hard.

"Dammit! Why the hell am I seeing that damn girl with some sceptre?"

Yui chuckled nervously.

"That might from Card Catcher Hitomi…"

Keima whimpered, covering her lips.

"Oh no! I don't want to resume our lives as it is now! I do not know the lifestyle of men!"

Kumuro gritted his teeth. _Oh great! That means I have to wait for a few more hours before playing my games!_ Yui sighed. _Okay… This ain't good. Maybe I should think harder._ Yui placed her hands on her chin and hummed. _Come on… Come on…_ An idea popped out of her head, smiling cheerfully.

"I know someone who can rely on! I can take us three to her!"

Keima sighed, gazing upon Yui.

"Umm… Before we do… Can you please tell me how to use the toilet?"

Kumuro shouted at Keima.

"Did you wet your pants last night?"

* * *

><p>Kumuro grumbled, standing near the toilets. <em>Damn you Kumuro! Why the hell did you get me to do the dirty work?<em> Keima stuttered inside the toilet block.

"What am I supposed to do? Is there a unique way of doing it as a man?"

Kumuro rolled his eyes.

"For god's sake! I'm pretty sure there's no unique way of doing it! There's no difference between men and women!"

"But… But… I might see it when I take my pants off!"

"What are you? A six year old? You need to take them off like you do as a woman!"

Keima sniffed, whimpering in fear.

"I… I want to go home… I want to return to normal…"

Kumuro sighed. _Why do I feel bad about this?_

"Listen. I'm going to bet that it won't take long. Hang in there and you'll return to normal in no time."

Keima stopped sniffing and whimpering, filling the room with silence. Kumuro sighed. _This ain't going to pretty this week, won't it?_

"I also feel sorry… that the two of you are in the same situation… I'm going to endure this, until the day we return to normal… I'll be in your care, Keima-sama."

Kumuro coked his eyebrows.

"Sama?"

Yui entered the bothroom, drawing Kumuro's attention.

"Are you guys done yet?"

Kumuro shouted at Yui.

"Why the hell aren't you keeping guard?"

* * *

><p>Amika hummed to the beat, setting up a few beakers on the stand. She moved a few Bunsen burners beneath the stand and poured liquid inside a beaker. <em>Okay. I'll begin the test as soon as I find that other acid… <em>Suddenly, she moved her head up, watching Keima, Kumuro and Yui enter the room. She smiled at Kumuro, walking towards him.

"Oh Kumuro-sama! You've came to see me!"

Kumuro blinked at her. He turned his head to Yui, blinking at her.

"Seriously… Why does she always call you Kumuro-sama?"

Amika blinked at Kumuro, scratching her head. _What the?_ Yui chuckled nervously.

"Umm… I don't know really, Keima buddy… Maybe she likes to call me that?"

Amika widened her eyes. _What the hell is this? What are these people playing at?_ Keima bowed at Amika, smiling at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kitsuki-san. My name's Yui Goidou."

She dropped her jaws, feeling her brain exploding. She fell on the ground, resting her body there. Kumuro turned his head to Yui, glaring at her.

"Maybe you shouldn't get someone else involved…"

Yui frowned at Kumuro.

"If you had thought up of a solution sooner, we wouldn't be here in the first place!"

Kumuro barked at Yui.

"Why do you always rely on me for? This is why I don't get involved with real people and reality!"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

Keima broke sweat on his face, watching Yui and Kumuro bickering. He crossed his lips, fiddling his hands around. _Do these guys argue all the time?_ Keima moved between Yui and Kumuro, pushing them apart.

"Maybe we shouldn't be arguing right now. Let's focus on what we need to do now."

Yui sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me…"

Kumuro turned his head around, staring at Amika. Amika slowly stand up from the ground, groaning in pain. She faced Kumuro, showing her dizzy face.

"Am I free from this nightmare Kumuro?"

Kumuro placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Let me break it to you…"

He paused for a moment, making her blink.

"No…"

Amika pushed his hands off and turned away from Kumuro. She covered her face, moaning in fear.

"Oh cruel fate! Why did you make Kumuro no longer Kumuro?"

Yui placed her hands on Amika, smiling at her.

"Cheer up! I'm still here!"

Amika sighed. _If Kumuro-sama's stuck in a different body, my life will be ruined! Oh dear god! Can this get any worse between me and Kumuro-sama?_ Amika formed a determined face, clenching her fist. She raised it up above her and shouted with renewed vigor.

"I don't want to believe that Kumuro-sama will be doomed! I, Kitsuki Amika will free all of you from your dreaded curse!"

Keima moved forward, gazing upon Amika.

"Then… What should we do while we wait?"

Amika sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess you should all pretend nothing had happened for now. We don't want mass gossip running around school."

She whispered, preventing Yui, Keima and Kumuro form hearing it.

"I wish only Keima and some other guy I don't like would be affected by it though…"

Kumuro placed his hands on Keima.

"I guess I should look after you for now."

Keima blinked at Kumuro. He smiled, making his glasses glint.

"Thank you Keima-sama…"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled through the corridors. Keima moved his head around, gazing upon the students blinking at him. <em>This feels a bit nerve-racking. I wonder why they're staring at me.<em> He turned his head, gazing upon Kumuro. Kumuro gazed upon his PFP, watching a girl flirt with him. Keima leaned his head forward, watching the screen change to a man jumping up and down. _Wow. Keima-sama's games are interesting. I wonder why he likes playing those types…_ Kumuro moved his eyes, gazing upon Keima's face.

"Do you mind?"

Keima quickly moved his head away from Kumuro, scratching his head.

"Sorry about it, Keima-sama. I'll move away from you just on case."

Keima took a step away from Kumuro, watching him move his eyes away. Suddenly, Keima staggered forward. He turned around, finding Chihiro and Ayumi growling at them.

"Hey Katsuragi! That hurt!"

"Look forward when you walk!"

Kumuro stopped moving, noticing the girl's moaning. _Why do I get a bad feeling about this? _He turned around, watching Keima staring at Chihiro and Ayumi.

"Oh… I'm very sorry… I accidentally bumped into you when I was moving away from my friend."

Chihiro and Ayumi blinked at him. Keima bowed his head, closing his eyes.

"Please excuse me."

Kumuro, Chihiro and Ayumi widened their eyes, feeling surprised. They dropped their jaws, watching Keima walk away from them. Chihiro and Ayumi turned their heads, facing Kumuro.

"What happened to your friend all of a sudden?"

Kumuro removed his surprised face, moving away from them.

"Don't know. Please don't bother me!"

Chihiro and Ayumi gritted their teeth at him. Chihiro kicked him on the butt, causing him to collapse. Kumuro gritted his teeth, groaning in pain. _Even if I'm in Kumuro's body, I still get attacked by those damn bitches!_

* * *

><p>Keima sat on his desk, staring at the wooden surface. He listened to the students chatting amongst each other. <em>This is a tad difficult being like Keima-sama… I… I do not know anything about him… I got scolded off about causing trouble… I… I don't even know what wrong I did…<em> He turned his head, gazing upon Kumuro playing his PFP. Kumuro's eyes glowed form the screen light. _I know I should get in character with Kumuro… It was mostly his fault that I didn't finish the summer games. This could give me time to catch up with other gamers…_ Nikaido lifted her book up, moving her head in front of the class.

She widened her eyes, gazing upon Kumuro playing his PFP. _Oh no! Not again! _She shook her head, calming herself down. _I shouldn't get all dramatic again. It might be the fact that he's friends with Katsuragi._ Keima gazed upon the teacher. _Maybe because Keima-sama… Has a cunning presence… He might be a model student to this class…_ She strolled through the classroom, reading the texts from the book.

"The sentiments of the male character on page 176. If anyone knows about them, no matter who answer."

"Yes sensei!"

Nikaido slowly turn her head around, gazing upon Keima's arm raised through the ceiling. She widened her eyes in disbelief. Kumuro turned around, finding the silence disturbing him. He widened his eyes, finding him blowing his cover. _Oh my fucking god! Not again!_ Keima stood up from his desk, catching everyone's attention. They widened their eyes, feeling surprised.

"The friend in the main character's line refers to the appearance of the cat. He will change his corrupted self, while keeping the dorayaki loving cat."

Some students dropped their jaws. Keima placed his hands near his heart.

"How was my answer?"

Kumuro broke sweat from his face. _This is not gonna end well for her…_ Niakido smiled at him, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"A splendid answer Katsuragi!"

Keima smiled nervously. _Ahh… I'm so glad…_ Suddenly, she locked his head, making Keima squirm and wave his arms around.

"Is this some form of new harassment, hmm?"

Kumuro placed his PFP on the ground, moving his hands towards Keima and Nikaido.

"Nikaido-sensei! Please don't hurt my friend!"

Nikaido released Keima and kicked Kumuro off his seat.

"And what's up with you playing your PFP?"

Kumuro whimpered.

"It's only for one time! I swear I won't do it again!"

Nikaido repeated kicked Kumuro in the stomach.

"Lies! I've seen you playing your PFP in class one other time!"

Keima moved his hands to his lips, watching Kumuro suffer. _This… It's somehow my fault! I'm sorry Keima-sama. _Kumuro groaned, feeling his stomach bruising. _Even if I tried to be nice like Kumuro, I somehow get attacked! Damn you cruel reality! Why you do this to me?_

* * *

><p>Yui hummed happily, lifting a game case up. <em>I better set up a computer room at the mansion. I'm missing out on Regolia right now!<em> Suddenly, she turned around, watching Kumuro crawl through the floor. Yui blinked at Kumuro, watching Kumuro groan from his pain.

"What happened to my body, dude?"

Kumuro tried lifting himself up.

"That damn girl! She caused a ruckus in the class."

Kumuro glared at Yui.

"Did you play my PFP in class one time?"

Yui scratched his head, finding a memory of him using Keima's PFP pop up in his mind.

"Maybe…"

Kumuro cocked his eyebrow, staring at the games.

"And why are you buying those ones?"

Yui scratched her head, laughing nervously.

"Well… I was thinking that I should also establish another computer room so that I won't miss out on Regolia!"

Kumuro lowered his eyelids at Yui.

"There goes keeping a secret…"

Kumuro turned away from Yui. Suddenly, he opened his eyes widely, watching Yui's mother pushing him away.

"Yui-san! I was looking for you!"

Yui turned her head around, watching Kumuro pushed against a wall. Kumuro coughed, feeling his stomach aching. The butler emerged with her mother, standing near the entrance. Her mother frowned at Yui.

"I told you I will come pick you up from school and you ended up returning on your own! What are you doing in the suspicious place?"

"I am sorry dear mother. There… There was a game and a few other accessories I want to buy…"

She snatched Yui's games away from her, grasping it firmly.

"What kind of nonsense are you saying? We go home, right now!"

Yui fell on the floor, waving her arms and legs around.

"Oh mother! I've been a good girl all the time! Can you at least please do as I say? I've been missing out a lot lately! Please! Lemme buy it! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

Yui's mother pressed her hand against her cheeks, gasping at an act of monstrosity.

"Yu…Yui-san! What's wrong with you?"

Kumuro regained his breath and blinked at Yui. _What's going on with him? Shouldn't he be considerate and obedient like he always was with his mother?_

* * *

><p>Kumuro stared at a bowl of rice and a plate of squid. <em>Plain food again… I guess I have to not let my mother be suspicious… <em>He chewed on the food, making an "mmm" sound.

"This squid is delicious, Keima buddy's mother!"

Mari chuckled at Kumuro.

"Oh, you're too kind Kumuro-kun! Even though it's coming from me, I consider myself a god when it comes to the use of mirin!"

Kumuro put up a fake smile. _Seriously? How arrogant can you get?_

"The mirin goddess!"

Keima gazed upon the bowl and sighed. _Dinner of a family… Now that I think about it, it has been many years since I've eaten anything… made by mother… Father… he's usually never home…_ He took a sample of the rice, making an mmm sound.

"It's delicious!"

Mari turned her head, blinking at Keima. Keima's eyes watered.

"It's so delicious… I… I'm moved to tears."

Mari and Keima exchanged stared. Kumuro sighed. _I don't think she'll never be able to act like me…_ Mari dropped her chopstick, falling on the ground. Keima covered his face, feeling surprised.

"It feels like I'm making things worse for people."

Kumuro sighed.

"Listen. Don't worry about triyng to act like me. Maybe it's too hard for you to do so…"

* * *

><p>Yui's mother strolled through the corridors, calling for her daughter.<p>

"Yui-san. Dinner! Can't you hear me?"

She moved near her room, preparing to open the door.

"Why is she not coming out of the room? Yui-san! I'm going to open the door."

She slide the door open, revealing a huge monitor of a small gnome burning giant oozes alive. A huge ogre with two heads wave their purple hammer around, hitting armoured solders using its brute force. Yui's mother widened her eyes, watching the gnome conjure a huge fiery boulder. Yui dropped her jaws, awing at the sight of the fire flickering from the boulder. The gnome threw the boulder at the ogre, knocking it out and making it fall down. Everyone in the room jumped up and down, cheering for the ogre's death. Voices of people projected from the huge speakers surrounding the spacious room.

"Good work guys!"

"I'd never thought this giant ogre will get downed in one go!"

"Hey Kumuro's cousin! I've never kenw you'd be very talented with being a pyromancer!"

Yui chuckled, feeling her cheeks red.

"Awwh. You guys are so nice. I'm sorry that Kumuro's not here to see this!"

"Well you really are kind to him. I'd wish my sister would do the same when I go AFK."

Yui's mother turned away from her, leaving the room. She lowered her head in defeat and shame, strolling through the corridors.

"I… I don't understand Yui-san. Where did my good Yui go?"

* * *

><p>Amika laid her head on the library table, groaning in pain. <em>This is super hard… Not only don't I know how body swapping works, but it's also logically impossible…<em> Shiori gazed upon Amika, placing her hands on her novel. _It's that girl again. I wonder what's she's doing here._ Kumuro strolled towards Amika, gritting his teeth.

"Have you found out the cure yet?"

Shiori gazed upon Kumuro, making her face blush. _It… It's Muhara-kun again! _Amika turned her head around and sighed.

"It's you again, isn't it?"

Shiori blinked at Kumuro. _How come the two aren't being friendly now?_ Amika sighed.

"I'm trying my best on body swapping. All I could find are a few movies about them. What they all have in common is that it's logically impossible!"

Kumuro pulled his hair, grumbling in pain.

"If I wanted to suffer like this, I would be back at my own body! What's worse is that I can't think straight when I'm always seeing pictures of crappy cartoons that damn Kumuro always watch!"

Shiori covered her lips. _Oh Muhara-kun! What's going on with you?_ Amika turned away from Kumuro, facing the book.

"If you want me to make that magic work, please leave me alone. You know how hard it is to study with you moaning around."

Kumuro moved his head near Amika.

"How come you're being mean to me eh? I thought you would be nice to your 'Kumuro-sama'!"

Amika gritted her teeth, making her cheeks red.

"You're not Kumuro-sama, okay?"

Shiori scratched her head. _Uh… What's going on?_ Kumuro grinned sinisterly, laughing evilly.

"What? Do you have something for him?"

Amika broke sweat on her face, making her body tremble.

"N…No..."

Kumuro moved his head near Amika, turning his head around.

"Then do you mind if I do this…"

Amika turned his head around. She widened her eyes, watching Keima pouting his lips, Amika screamed, punching Kumuro in the face. Kumuro fell on the ground, groaning with pain. Amika ran away from him, holding her hands to her face. Tears poured out of her eyes.

"You insensitive jerk!"

Kumuro stood up from the ground, scratching his head. _How… How the hell did I end up being immature? This isn't like me, is it?_ Shiori widened her eyes, covering her face. _Mu…Muhara-kun… Are you really that perverted?_

* * *

><p>Keima stood outside the classroom, gazing upon the streets above her. <em>It's really tough being in someone else's body. I tried to get Keima-sama's character right… But it ends up being worse off for him…<em> An image of Keima going blindfolded inside the bathroom appeared inside his mind. _I… I also can't make myself right… looking at someone else's parts might make me… a pervert… It doesn't make me feel right…_ Suddenly, a flurry of guitar chords attracted him. _Hmm… What's this?_ He turned away from the walls, strolling through the corridors. _I… I can hear music!_ _People playing music?_

He closed his eyes, listening to the music carefully. _There's another music club going on?_ He noticed a door in front of him, drawing him closer to it. He slowly opened the door, revealing Chihiro and Ayumi playing the guitars. He smiled, watching them strum their guitars. Miyako pushed the keys carefully, maintaining the beat. Suddenly, they turned around, noticing Keima standing by the door. Chihiro widened her eyes, gazing upon Keima.

"O…Otamegane?"

Ayumi frowned at Katsuragi.

"What do you want?"

Keima hesitated, trying to answer their question.

"I came… because I could hear the music from outside… I… I just wonder if I could stay here and listen…"

Chihiro and Ayumi moved closely to each other and whispered.

"What's he planning this time?"

Keima crossed his lips, feeling anxious. _Do… Do they not act friendly towards Keima-sama?_ Chihiro shouted at Ayumi, making her cheeks red.

"Are you crazy Ayumi? Otamegane, staying here?"

Ayumi scratched her head.

"I… I don't know… He… he's now suddenly willing like he's a different person."

Chihiro pointed her fingers at Keima.

"Maybe he's here to make fun of us! Look at his face, and you'll see!"

Chihiro and Ayumi blinked at Keima. His eyes were shiny, feeling enlightened. _In the manor… I was told not to make music… But in here… This could be my salvation…_ Suddenly, Keima got knocked to the ground, letting Chihiro and Ayumi kick him in the face.

"Stop making that face!"

"It's creepy!"

Keima crawled away from the girls, protecting himself from further harm.

"I… I'm sorry!"

Ayumi and Chihiro growled at him.

"So you really came to make fun of us?"

"Leave already!"

Miyako sighed. _You two are rude and rough on him…_ Keima slowly stand up from the ground, grabbing their attention.

"Umm… Is there any drummer here?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes.

"I told you before! We're recruiting drummers!"

Miyako waved at Keima.

"Right now, we're using this keyboard as a substitute."

Keima grew a smile, feeling enlightened.

"Then… Could I beat the drum?"

* * *

><p>Kumuro strolled through the school grounds, staring at his PFP. He grumbled, feeling his face sore. <em>This is so stupid! I thought that if I was someone else, I wouldn't get hurt as much! Why the hell does this have to happen to me?<em> Suddenly, he stopped moving, feeling his shoulders grasped on. He turned around, noticing Ichigou and Heihachi smiling at them.

"Hey there Kumuro!"

"You wanna check out our new band after school?"

Kumuro blinked at the boys. _They're Kumuro's obnoxious friends, aren't they?_ Kumuro sighed.

"I guess I got nothing better to do!"

Kumuro strolled away from the boys, making them blink at him.

"Right now, I got other stuff to do."

Kumuro tried moving his legs, feeling his body standing still. Ichigou and Heihachi leaned forward, staring at the PFP. Ichiogu scratched his head, finding girls on the screen. Heihachi watched the girl waving at him, giggling with joy. The two turned their heads, facing each other. They exchanged their confused face to each other, communicating between each other. They then turned away from each other, staring at Kumuro.

"Why are you playing what your nerdy friend of yours always plays?"

Kumuro sighed. _Great, I get more interruptions… I shouldn't really resist though… Might get too dangerous and suspicious…_ He turned around, creating a fake smile on his face.

"Oh… About that… I love this game. I heard it has a 10 for it."

Ichigou and Heihachi squinted at Kumuro, making him break sweat on his head.

"Lies…"

Ichigou and Heihachi jumped on top of Kumuro, slamming him on the ground.

"You've been brainwashed by your friend, haven't you?"

"We're gonna help you get a cure from your evil friend!"

Kumuro screamed, feeling his back aching. _WHY? Why didn't I run away when I had the chance?_

* * *

><p>Ayumi and Chihiro blinked at the drum set sitting inside. The hard hats shined brightly form the ceiling lights. The bass drum stood out of the others, showing the words "Tamaha". Miyako widened her mouth, smiling at it.<p>

"How did you get this drum set?"

Keima giggled happily.

"It's the old one from the wind instrument music club. It lost some cogs though…"

Chihiro opened her eyes widely.

"You have some connections to the wind instrument music club?"

Miyako moved closer to the drums, gazing upon its shiny surfaces.

"Now with the drum set with us, it really looks like a real band, yeah?"

Chihiro sighed.

"He brought a drum set…"

Ayumi turned her head, blinking at Chihiro. She whispered to her, preventing Keima from overhearing.

"Wait. Didn't you want to drive him out?"

"You can tell him, Ayumi."

Ayumi widened her eyes, making her cheeks blush.

"What? Why me?"

Ayumi and Chihiro faced each other, bickering about Keima. Miyako leaned forward, smiling at her.

"Can you beat the drums Katsuragi?"

Keima chuckled lightly.

"Well… It's not exactly my specialty. But then again…"

Keima tapped the drumsticks together, counting down. He quickly tapped the tom toms, grabbing Chihiro and Ayumi's attention. He then bashed his sticks onto the drums and high hats, creating a fast yet addictive beat. Miyako moved away from Keima, frightened of his new self. Chihiro and Ayumi widened their eyes, feeling their hearts thumping. Their cheeks reddened, feeling goose bumps all over their bodies. His arms focused on the tom toms, renewing the atmosphere of drums with fresh sounds. Ayumi's body trembled, watching Keima continued beating the drums and high hats again.

Chihiro's blush grew, grasping onto her guitar. _This sound…_ _We wanted to produce such a sound with our band!_ Keima focused on the tom toms before finishing off the flow with a high hat. Miyako moved her hands to her lips.

"That… That's great!"

Keima smiled at the girls, making his glasses shine.

"Let's play the song from before together!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> IF you finished this chapter and go "... OMGWTFBBQ! This author used another bullshit event for this chapter?" Well... Its not like I'm gonna break the rules again... :3

Aside from that, the reason why Kumuro gets to be in Yui's body instead of Keima is that we get to see what Keima will experience inside Kumuro, along with how Kumuro feels... plus... there could be something going on between Yui and Keima... oh shit... I think I made a spoiler... or did I...? ;D Well as you can see, this is a 2 part series, and we have reached the 1st half of the mini series of the body swapping incident... I hope you enjoy this chapter and you won't flame me for this... . .


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: To End This Dilemma

We interrupt this 2-part body swap mini-series with an intermission…

* * *

><p>Tenri entered the classroom finding her seat. She sat down and gazed upon the students talking to each other. She placed her hands on her chin and sighed. <em>I… I don't know what happened to Keima-kun… <em>An image of Keima walking with his mother appeared in her mind. _When I saw him, he turned around… But his face…_ Keima's eyes glimmered, reminding her of a classmate at her school. _It's not really his own…_ Tenri laid her head on the desk, making her cheeks red. _I just hope there's nothing bad going on._ Nanaka entered the classroom, walking towards Tenri, she carried a shogi case with her, smiling with joy.

"Ayukawa-san. Let's play!"

Tenri lifted her head up, blinking at Nanaka.

"Ha… Haibara-san?"

Nanaka dragged a chair from an unoccupied desk, moving near Tenri's desk. She sat on the chair, opening the shogi case up.

"Since I gotta few more days before the newcomers, I need more practice!"

Tenri blinked at Nanaka. _I… I didn't realise how nice she's now acting towards me… I should thank Keima-kun for that though…_ Nanaka sighed, watching Tenri spacing out.

"Ya gonna play or what?"

Tenri snapped out of her daydream, facing Nanaka.

"Oh… Sorry about it…"

She gazed upon the pieces being set up.

"Say… What about Muhara-kun?"

Nanaka blinked at Tenri. Tenri continued speaking, trying to put her thoughts together.

"Are… Are the two of you now together?"

Nanaka's cheeks reddened.

"Uh… n… not exactly…"

Nanaka chuckled nervously.

"Right now, I need to go through the tournament first! Need to get my game up!"

Tenri watched Nanaka grin with joy. _If she's not worrying about them, maybe I shouldn't worry too much as well…_

* * *

><p>The intermission has ended. We will now return to the mini-series, starting with Kumuro. Umm… I mean Keima.<p>

* * *

><p>Kumuro groaned, feeling his eyes pinned up by some torturing machine. His head was grasped by a machine-like hand, trapping prisoners into their own demise. Heihachi and Ichigou carried a laptop and projector, bringing them inside the classroom. They placed the laptop and Projector side by side, connecting cables together. The projector emitted a holographic screen, revealing a picture of a TV screen. Heihachi moved the mouse around, selecting the play button. Another screen showed up, showing a picture of game cases. The title appeared "A gamer's guide to finding and playing the best games."<p>

Kumuro chattered his teeth, feeling fear from the unknown. _Oh god… This is like trying to indoctrinate me with something horrifying! Why does cruel reality have to do this to me?_ A picture of a man appeared, holding a game up.

"Hello fellow gamer. I am here to tell you about what games you need to buy and play. First, let's analyse the genres."

A list of the top genres appears on the screen.

"The number 1 genre you should look for are first person shooters. Let's face it. We wanted to use weapons like all of the bad-ass soldiers in the wars. Weapons are cool, because we get to kill enemies with its massive prowess, but of course at a reasonably safe level."

Kumuro whimpered. _Oh god! Make it stop!_

* * *

><p>Ayumi and Chihiro huffed and puffed, sweating from their newfound drive. Keima smiled at the girls, leaning forward.<p>

"That was fun! It was the first time I could produce such a strong sound with this drum!"

Miyako clapped her hands together, smiling at Keima.

"That was really great! I have the feeling that I'm improving with each passing moment!"

She turned her head, facing Chihiro and Ayumi.

"Say, wasn't Katsuragi that wonderful guys?"

Chihiro and Ayumi widened their eyes, feeling their hearts thumping. Ayumi placed her hand on her cheeks, hiding her blush.

"Umm… We… Well about average I say..."

Chihiro sighed, facing her eyes to the window.

"Well… We are a girl's band, eh?"

Keima blinked at Ayumi and Chihiro, wondering what's on their faces. Ayumi and Chihiro's body trembled, feeling weird vibes inside. Keima sighed. _Maybe they don't like me here after all._ Keima stood up, facing away from the girls.

"Then… I'll take my leave…"

Chihiro and Ayumi turned around, holding their hands out.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

They faced each other, blinking at their faces. (Chihiro) _Wait… What's up with her? _(Ayumi) _What's going on with her?_ Keima blinked at the girls giving each other a staring contest. _Wait… They're… They're accepting me? _Keima rushed to Chihiro, grabbing her shoulders.

"So is it okay for me now?"

Chihiro widened her eyes, making her cheeks red. _Waah? Otamegane's touching me again?_ Ayumi gasped, feeling somewhat jealous. She frowned at Keima touching Chihiro. She swung her guitar on her head, knocking him on the ground.

"But this does not mean you're a member yet!"

Keima lifted himself from the ground, holding his hands together. Keima smiled joyously, staring at the ceiling. _I… I can continue with music… I'm so happy right now!_ Chihiro turned her head, staring at Ayumi. Ayumi faced away from Keima, making her cheeks red.

"So… Chihiro… Could this mean that Katsuragi would also be here from now on?"

Chihiro sighed, placing her hand on her head.

"T… There's no way, right? Maybe for just tomorrow…"

Miyakjo blinked at ayumi and Chihiro. _What's up with those two all of a sudden? _Suddenly, Amika entered the room, carrying her bass case on her back. She sighed, feeling exhausted.

"Sorry I'm late. That damn science club and research is taking toll of me."

Suddenly, her eyes widened in fear, noticing Keima inside the room.

* * *

><p>Yui strolled through the school grounds, moving her head around. <em>Dammit! Where's Keima buddy! I need to check up on him in case something has gone wrong…<em> Suddenly, Amika ran towards her, holding her arms out.

"Oh Kumuro-sama! Something has gone wrong!"

Yui blinked at Amika, watching her wrap her arms around Yui's body tightly. Tears poured out of her eyes, dripping onto Yui's clothes.

"Oh god! That girl inside Otamegane's body joined our band!"

Yui blinked at amika.

"Is she on drums? If so it's fine…"

Amika shook Yui's body, making her head spin around.

"What dya mean it's fine! Even if she's a drummer, that means I have to spend the rest of my life looking at his ugly face! Besides, there'll be chaos after I find the cure! What should we do then?"

Yui fell on the ground, feeling her head whirling around. She shook her head, regaining control. She lifted her head up, facing Amika.

"Listen. I'm sure everything will work out well. If you think about it, Keima might get kicked out after we get our bodies back, but maybe you can get the girl to join the band. Everything will work out fine!"

Amika sighed, gazing upon Yui's cheery face.

"I'm sorry I overreacted… I… I just got stressed out."

Yui crossed her lips, watching Amika wipe the tears off her face. _I guess everyone's starting to take the toll of this situation. I hope it won't be much longer though… _Yui lifted her body up, smiling at her.

"Can you help me find Keima buddy? I just need to make sure he's not into any trouble."

Suddenly, Ichigou and Heihachi ran towards Amika, opening their eyes widely.

"Amika! Thank god you're here!"

"Kumuro's gone out of control!"

Ichigou and Heihachi gazed upon Yui. Yui blinked at the boys, watching them drop their jaws. Amika sighed, staring at their disgusting face. _Oh god… These boys piss me off…_ She stood in front of Yui, making them snap out of their daydream.

"Look. What have you done to Kumuro-sama this time?"

Ichigou and Heihachi scratched their heads.

"Well… We tried un-brainwashing Kumuro…"

Yui widened her eyes. _Oh… Shit._

* * *

><p>Yui and Amika peered through the door, watching Kumuro sitting at a computer. His eyes were red. His hair spikes pointed up. His hands move around the keyboard and mouse, controlling a terrorist on the computer. Kumuro laughed sinisterly, watching his enemies get shot.<p>

"Muahahahahahaha! I am a terrorist! I will rule over the world!"

Yui crossed her lips, watching Kumuro's monstrous side. _Maybe it was a bad idea telling my friends how to un-brainwash me in case I get brainwashed_… Amika placed her hands on her lips, giggling at Kumuro. _Oh god! I can't believe that's how that Otamegane would turn out when he gets crazy._ The computer teacher advanced towards him, folding his arms.

"Young man! You have broken several rules already!"

He pulled out a huge piece of paper, reading it out loud.

"Rule 1, you must not play computer games in this room during all times at school. Rule 2, you must not make loud noise in this room. Rule 3-"

Kumuro faced the teacher, shouting at him.

"Shut the fuck up you annoying piece of shit!"

The teacher widened his eyes, standing away from Kumuro. Amika and Yui opened their mouths, feeling horrified by the new Kumuro. (Amika) _Why did I laugh in the first place! This Otamegane is more monstrous than before!_ (Yui) _Keima buddy! Why? Why do you have to go to the dark side? It's too soon for you to do so!_ The teacher ran away from him, exiting the room.

"I need reinforcements! This young man has gone mad!"

Amika and Yui faced each other. Amika sighed.

"We have to do something…"

Yui took a deep breath.

"I'm going in. I need to help my buddy free himself from his evil self."

Yui entered the room, making Amika hold her hands out. _Wait! Don't go!_ Yui stood near Kumuro's room, staring at his evil grin. _Oh Keima buddy. This is my fault you have become the beast you are right now._ Yui lowered her eye lids, clenching her fists with determination. _I'm going to get you out of here, no matter what Keima buddy! _Yui slowly moved her hands forward, reaching for the PFP sticking out of Kumuro's pocket. She gently pulled it out, making sure Kumuro doesn't notice. She turned it on, flipping it around.

"Look Keima buddy. This is the game you like the most!"

Kumuro turned around, gritting his teeth.

"Hey bitch! Fuck off!"

Suddenly, Kumuro's eyes were drawn to Yotsuba, smiling at him. Kumuro's eyes watered, watching his beloved giggled at him. His eyes changed, drawing tears from his eyes. Kumuro slowly stand up from his chair, moving his hands forward. _Yo… Yokkyun? Is… Is that really you?_ Kumuro hugged the PFP tightly, dripping tears from his eyes.

"Oh Yokkyun. I'm so sorry! I promise I won't let myself get carried to the dark side! I will never leave you again!"

Yui smiled at him, feeling relieved. _Welcome back Keima buddy…_ Yui held her arms around Kumuro, dragging him out of the computer lab.

* * *

><p>Ichigou and Heihachi stood in front of Yui and Kumuro, blinking at them. Amika stood next to Kumuro, staring at Ichigou and Heihachi. <em>I hate having to get these guys involved… But it almost seemed like we have no choice…<em> Kumuro sighed, feeling his head aching. _Thank god I haven't been trapped inside that dark prison forever! It almost robbed me of my ideals and the 2D girls I called home._ Kumuro placed his hands together, praying to god. _Dear lord. Let's hope this will never happen again._ Yui sighed, gazing upon Ichigou and Hehachi's confused faces. _I guess these guys have the right to know._

An image of Ichigou and Heihachi ripping Kumuro's brains out appeared inside her mind._ Who knows what will happen next if I don't tell them the current situation._ Yui stood up from the bench and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth, hesitating to find the right words.

"Guys… What you just did to me… He's not actually me…"

Ichigou and Heihachi scratched their head.

"What?"

"You got me confusing there, pretty girl."

Kumuro sighed. _I guess these idiots needed a more simple explanation. I better do the talking before Kumuro screws up more._ He stood up from the bench, glaring at the boys.

"Listen carefully. Kumuro and I got our bodies swapped with a girl called Yui. I am inside this body, Kumuro got inside her body, and she got inside my body. Do you get it?"

Heihachi and Ichigou stared at Kumuro for a while. They dropped on the floor, laughing senseless.

"You almost fooled us Kumuro!"

"Yeah! I almost believed you then!"

Heihachi and Ichigou stopped laughing, noticing Kumuro continuing to glare at them. Ichigou and Heihachi widened their eyes, dropping their jaws.

"Oh my god! Is this actually true?"

"Maybe that's why you've gotten crazy, Kumuro!"

Heihachi gazed upon Yui's face, raising his fist up.

"We must help Keima and Kumuro get their bodies back, for our sake!"

Ichiogu nodded at Heihachi, following his action.

"And then we'll get the girl of my dreams!"

Heihachi and Ichigo turned around, facing each other.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you getting worked up all of a sudden?"

Ichigou and Heihachi exchanged frowns, gritting their teeth. Yui lowered her eyelids. _Maybe it was such a bad idea telling them… I'm gonna feel sorry for that Yui girl once we get our bodies back._ Kumuro sighed. _Fools! They need to even consider planning their confessions if they want to win her heart…_ Amika lowered her eyelids at Ichigou and Heihachi. _Boys… They've learned nothing from the summer vacation, didn't they?_

* * *

><p>Yui and Kumuro entered her room, carrying their backpacks with them. Kumuro blinked at Yui, having some concerns.<p>

"Are you sure that damn woman won't be around here?"

Yui shrugged.

"Well… If you think about it, I've never seen her come here that much. Anyway, I'm gonna show you Regolia since I failed to do so last time."

Yui sat on the chair, facing them huge monitor. Kumuro turned around, noticing the huge space occupying the room. _Wow… This room's very spacious. Maybe this household also has great electricity supply…_ The screen showed an image of his desktop. Kumuro moved the mouse around, clicking on the icon for his game. An image of an empty bar appeared, grabbing her attention. _Shit I forgot that today's patch day. At least I got myself fast internet speeds!_ She clicked on the scroll bar, moving it downwards. _I'm gonna check the patch notes while I wait…_ Yui widened her eyes, staring at something horrible.

"The hot streak version of pyroblast now deals 35% less damage than the normal version of pyroblast?"

Yui repeatedly slammed her fists on the table, crying in pain.

"WHY? Why are you nerfing my little pyromancer! This is one of my favourite fire spells! Why Tsunami? Why did you do this to me?"

Kumuro blinked at the screen. _What is he whining about this time?_ Yui opened an internet browser and typed in a web address. He typed on the forums, voicing his complaint.

"Why would you nerf HS pyroblast? It was perfectly fine the way it was!"

A reply was sent to Yui, making her grit her teeth.

"Suck it up! You were OP enough as it is! That damage needed to be toned down so that you're letting other DPS compete better with you! You can still beat Vindicators as we have yet to get buffed!"

Yui moved his fingers quickly, making a reply to the replier.

"I don't care about you with your QQs! Stop QQing on this forum and go home!"

"I'm just stating the bloody obvious as you seemed to be one whinging! Besides, you can also be a nethermancer and spam 1 button! Then you can be at top DPS all you want!"

"Why are you suggesting that to me? Why don't you go be a nethermancer, since all you do is QQ on every class that seems to deal more DPS than you!"

"Pfft! You're just a sad rich girl living with her parents, having to follow their rules because you have to! That's why you've made the forums in the first place! Go back to your hello puppy island, little girl!"

Kumuro cocked his eyebrows at the forums. _What does that have to do with the topic? What the hell are they even arguing about?_ Yui laughed sinisterly, delivering the final blow.

"That last post you made shows that you're just a retarded 12 year old who likes to troll around! Try making better insults next time you decide to invade other forums!"

Yui closed the internet browser, noticing the play button appearing on screen. _Oh screw it! I'm gonna see how well I do._

* * *

><p>Yui pouted her lips, staring at the DPS recount table shown on the moniotor screen. The words "5th, 12k dps" appeared on screen. Ever single hero on screen, turned around, staring at the little gnome. Everyone shouted at Yui from her headset, making her whimper in fear.<p>

"Oh my god Kumuro's cousin! Why were you spamming pyroblast the whole time?"

"You should've just gone with that rotation Kumuro always do!"

"Even if she was using Kumuro's rotation, she's been standing on a lot of shit this whole time!"

Yui tried speaking, continuing to whimper.

"Well… It's just that… I like pyroblasting enemies…"

The raid leader sighed, making his character shake his head.

"Maybe it's best if you let Kumuro play. Wouldn't want a noob like you doing something like that in every boss fight…"

Kumuro sighed, watching Yui laid her head on the floor. _I don't know what they're talking about, but why does he have to get sad about it?_ Kumuro moved close to Yui, placing his hands on her back.

"Why are you crying about something so little?"

Yui sobbed.

"I… I miss my old body! Ever since that body swap, I think I'm becoming dumber and dumber every time I play this game! What's worse is that I may never find true love as a boy ever again!"

Kumuro gazed upon Yui's head facing away from him.

"Listen, we are all feeling like this right now. Hang in there for a little longer now…"

Yui sighed. She lifted her head up, smiling at him.

"Th... thanks Keima buddy. I hope we'll make it through before we end up being stuck forever…"

Kumuro lifted his watch up, reading 7:30.

"Jesus! It's getting late!"

* * *

><p>Nikaido lifted her book up, facing Chihiro and Ayumi.<p>

"So you finally decided a drummer for you band. That's good."

Ayumi and Chihiro faced Nikaido. They turned away from her and sighed.

"I… It's not like we've already decided…"

"I AM AGAINST IT, AFTER ALL!"

Nikaido scratched her head.

"So… Who's the candidate?"

"Chihiro-san!"

Ayumi and Chihiro widened their eyes, feeling Keima's presence. They turned away from him, leaning their hands against nearby desks. The girls blushed, feeling their faces heating up. Nikaido widened her eyes in fear. _What… What has gone wrong with this world?_ Chihiro and Ayumi turned around, shouting at him.

"Stop with this played enthusiasm!"

"I won't be fooled by that!"

Keima blinked at them.

"But…"

He lowered his eyes, clenching his fists together.

"I really want to do it! I want to do it together! Together with you guys!"

Their bodies trembled in fear, feeling Keima's different energy. They faced away from him, huffing and puffing. Chihiro placed her hand on her head, feeling her head twirling.

"We… We'll meet after school…"

Ayumi's cheeks grown redder.

"What… What is that?"

The school bell rang, making Chihiro and Ayumi escape the classroom. Nikaido sighed as she left the classroom. Yui and Kumuro entered the room, walking towards Keima. Keima formed a huge smile, gazing upon Kumuro's face.

"Keima-sama! You're here now!"

He rushed towards him, squeezing his body tight. Kumuro groaned, gasping for air. _Oh my god! This feels like when that damn Kumuro hugs me! _Keima released Kumuro, making him fall on the ground. Keima faced Yui, smiling at her.

"Muhara-san! I'm also glad you're here!"

Kumuro tried standing up from the ground, groaning in pain.

"Listen. We need to talk about the incident."

Yui nodded her head.

"Yeah… We don't like your current lifestyles anymore… So we all need to start working out a way-"

Keima placed his hand son her arms, smiling at her.

"More importantly, please listen to me! I joined a band!"

Yui's body formed goose bumps around her. _Umm… What's going on with my body… Why does it feel… odd?_

"I… I can finally play drums again!"

Yui's cheeks reddened, feeling her heart thumping. _Oh god! This feels weird! I know this is Keima buddy's body… but this… I… can't… control…_ Yui's eyes circled around, feeling her head spinning in circles. She waved her arms around, moving through the classroom. Keima and Kumuro blinked at Yui pushing through many desks. She fell on the ground, screaming out loud.

"Why did you touch me?"

Keima and Kumuro blinked at her. Kumuro scratched his head. _Okay… Is Kumuro becoming… ditzy?_ Keima placed his hands on his lips. _Oh my… I didn't mean to…_ Yui's covered her face, feeling shocked. _Holy shit! What has become of me?_ Yui stood up from the ground, running out of the classroom. Keima and Kumuro ran out of the classroom, chasing after her.

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro sat on the bench. Keima sighed, twiddling his thumbs. <em>I… I didn't mean to scare Muhara-san like this… I… I feel guilty about this…<em> Kumuro lifted his PFP up, gazing upon the screen. _Oh this is great! I had never realised how fast girls can run! This is beyond ridiculous! How can Kumuro run that fast as a girl?_ He sighed, watching the girl lean forward. _It's just like saying why I've temporarily gone insane and started playing shitty FPS games, or why I've gone immature instead of retaining my logical mature self._ He lowered his PFP, gazing upon the sun. _Reality had sure made some crazy events for the three of us._

He moved his head, facing Keima's anxious face. _Even though I didn't get to see this girl much… Did she ever have any changes inside my damn body?_ Keima moved his head, facing Kumuro.

"Dya think we'll find Muhara-san? And do you think he'll forgive me for my actions."

Kumuro sighed.

"Don't worry about him. He does have his feminine side, even before this shit has happened…"

Keima blinked at Kumuro.

"R… Really?"

Kumuro chuckled sinisterly.

"Even if Kumuro had somehow got himself a girl, I bet he would sometimes whinge and whimper about little things."

Keima placed his hands on his lips.

"I see…"

Keima's cheeks blushed, gazing upon his eyes.

"Are your eyes always like that?"

Kumuro blinked at Keima.

"Umm… what?"

Keima giggled at Kumuro.

"I... I kinda like people who have two different types of eyes with them. One of them is the soft vulnerable eyes. They bring out their inner beauty and cuteness. The other one is the calm god-like eyes. They seem to draw your attention very often."

Kumuro continued blinked at Keima. _Okay… What's going on?_ Keima closed his eyes, leaning his head against Kumuro.

"I… I hope you also have those types of eyes with you…"

Keima carefully caressed Kumuro's hair, feeing the soft silkiness being pressed onto his hands. Kumuro cocked his eyebrows at Keima. _Seriously… What's going on?_ Kumuro turned his head around, watching Amika staring at him and Keima. Her jaws dropped, horrified of something new and awkward. _Wh-what monstrosity is this?_

* * *

><p>The clouds blackened, signalling gloom coming inside the city of Majima. The shadows covered the buildings and streets. Yui trudged through the streets, feeling ashamed of herself. She tilted her head downwards, gazing upon the foot paving. <em>Ever since… Ever since I'm in this girl's body… I… I'm becoming dumber and dumber… Maybe… maybe it's because I'm now a girl… Maybe I've been in the wrong body before… thinking that I have been a boy all my life… Mother's right… I'm not really a boy. I've been whinging and moaning about things that's supposed to be for men…<em>

An image of Kumuro playing on his computer appeared in her mind. _This is terrible… I thought I was one of the best pyromancers in Regolia… I was wrong… I've been a fraud all this time! I've merely been playing well because I was in the wrong body… The body was the one who performed well at being a pyromancer… Not me… _An image of a gnome shook his head at Yui. _Let's face it. I don't deserve to be a pyromancer… I only deserve to play a noob-like face roll class. I have never been a boy… I have never been a pyromancer… I am never Muhara Kumuro… I am not… The Fire of Doom…_

Yui sighed. _The Fire of Doom… Never existed…_ Suddenly, she bumped into a tray of omelette soba bread, making the tray drop them on the ground. Mio screamed, watching Yui collapsed on the ground.

"The store's bread!"

Mio placed her hands on the sides, frowning at Yui.

"Watch where you're walking, careless commoner!"

Yui turned her head around, blinking at Mio. She widened her eyes, making her cheeks red.

"It… It's you!"

Mio blinked at Yui, taking a closer look at Yui's face.

"Oh… You're Goidou Yui I see? You're gonna come to this commoner shopping district from now on?"

Mio walked around the streets, picking the scattered bread up and place them on the tray. Yui scratched her head, feeling confused. _This girl… how does she know that Yui girl? Hang on… Isn't that because both of them were rich?_

"I can't attend to parties anymore. So you'll be on your own again…"

Mio walked towards Yui.

"Help me pick them up."

Mio leaned forward, taking a closer look.

"Hmm… You seem to have grown taller, have you?"

Mio moved her head, gazing upon her own shoes.

"Oh right… I'm not wearing high heels. I've been wearing these work shoes since I first decided to work there for part time."

Yui lowered her head, staring at them. _Hang on… Did I actually make a huge impact in her life all this time? _Yui made a weak smile on her face. _I guess I have helped people after all… That's good to know!_ Yui lowered herself, picking the bread around her.

"Wow. Part time job?"

"That's right. I'm currently working in this store."

Yui lifted her head up, staring at the sign "Boulangerie Patisserie." Mio moved the tray inside the store, beckoning Yui to follow after her. Inside the room, she watched Mio greet the customers. Some were offended by being called "commoner". Mio placed a few items on a customer's hands, smiling at her. Yui moved towards a shelf, picking up a loaf of bread. _This store seems to be decent. Maybe it's quite popular in this city._ Yui placed the load back on the shelf, walking towards Mio.

"So are you planning to work here after finishing school?"

Mio sighed, placing a few buns on another shelf.

"Of couse not! I'm still a daughter of the president, the rich family. I will soon rebuild my father's company!"

She held the breadstick tightly, showing her determination. She then faced Yui, smiling at her.

"But right now I'm poor. I'm still helping my mother out."

Yui smiled at her. _Wow… I feel so pleased…_ Mio turned around, walking to a different section.

"I'm busy right now. Do you mind walking home?"

"Say… you seemed to be way different form before."

Mio's body froze. She sighed, making her cheeks red.

"Yes. There was a day… Where everything had changed… It started out where I first met him… Then... I kept seeing him… until one day… he came to me and said "You may be at the bottom right now… But you can still reach for the top" Before I came here, I felt that there was a great burden inside my heart… right before he lifted it off me."

Yui wept, feeling tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's so beautiful!"

Mio sighed. She turned around, smiling at her.

"Well I hope you'll go well in your family. The fortune rests on your shoulders."

Yui smiled at her.

"Thanks. I should go home now."

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro sat on a table inside the library, watching Amika cry. Keima crossed his lips. <em>I feel sorry for Muhara-san's friends. I wonder what I did wrong then…<em> Kumuro gazed upon Amika's head, waiting for her to finish crying. _Sheesh! Why do I have to wait for the verdict! The silence is killing me!_

"Have you found anything about body swapping?"

She slammed her fist on the ground.

"Shut up about it already! You think it's hard enough for me to find a cure? I also have to put up with yous two trying to get close to each other!"

Keima's cheeks reddened, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Kumuro turned his head, facing Keima's red cheeks. _Okay… This has gone weirder._ Kumuro sighed. He placed his hands on hers, smiling at her. He projected his voice, trying to match Kumuro's sound.

"Cheer up Amika-chan. There should possibly be another way around it. Please hang on there for longer."

Amika lifted her head up, watching Kumuro smiling at her. She wiped off her tears, making them go away. She punched Kumuro in the face knocking him to the ground. Kumruo gritted his teeth, feeling his nose bleeding and his face throbbing. _I tried to cheer that damn bitch up, and this is what I get for it? _Amika gritted her teeth at him.

"Stop trying to tease me, Otamegane!"

Keima lifted himself off the desk, walking away from them.

"I got band practice coming soon."

Amika turned around, gritting her teeth at him.

"What about you? Don't you care about your other lifestyle? Don't you miss one bit of it?"

Keima sighed.

"The truth is… I'm fine the way it currently is. I got my band to play with, and I don't have to get forced around."

Amika grasped his shoulder, making him turned his head around.

"And you're completely fine with Kumuro-sama and his shitty friend being stuck on other people's bodies, suffering form their own demise, feeling trapped by other people's lifestyles?"

Keima opened his eyes, making them watery. _I… I didn't realise about that… _Keima sighed as he walked away from Amika. Amika shouted at him, clenching her fists.

"Are you running away from your own problems? Is that it?"

Kumuro lifted himself off the ground, gazing upon Amika. _I never knew how passionate she is about Kumuro…_

* * *

><p>Keima banged his drumsticks on the drums, keeping the beat of the song. Chihiro and Ayumi strum their guitars, creating a soothing atmosphere of music. Keima sighed. <em>Now that I think about it, I've been thinking only about myself, and not Keima-sama and Muhara-san's current life… <em>Keima smiled, thinking about the fun times form the past few days. _It was certainly fun living in Keima-sama's lifestyle… But… This is his happiness…_ He stopped waving his arms around and sighed.

"Have… Have I been walking on my own legs this whole time?"

Chihiro and Ayumi turned around, wondering why the drums stopped.

"Katsuragi-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"Why did you stop all of a sudden?"

Keima stood up from the ground, walking away from the girls.

"I'm sorry girls, but there's something I need to do first off."

Chihiro blinked at Keima.

"What do you mean?"

Keima stopped moving. He turned around, smiling at Chihiro.

"I just need to help someone else solve their problems. After this is all over, I will come back and play with you guys again!"

Keima left the room, making Chihiro and Ayumi face each other. Keima ran through the corridors, heading to the library. _Okay! There's no time to lose! I'm going to free Keima-sama and Muhara-san from their own prison no matter what! _Keima placed his hands on his head, making his mind generate thoughts. _I just need to think about how this has happened in the first place._ An image of Yui falling onto Kumuro appeared in her mind. _I remember how I had first seen Muhara-san. But there was something else before and after that…_ Keima widened his eyes, feeling his head glowing brightly.

"It's so obvious! Why didn't I think about it in the first place?"

He ran out of the school building, dashing through the students.

* * *

><p>Amika cried on the desk, making the table wet. Kumuro sighed, staring at his PFP. <em>Honestly, at this rate, we'll all be trapped here forever! Oh well... There's no reason I'm unable to play my games in this body. I sadly had gotten myself the only form of dignity left inside of me…<em> Keima stood near Kumuro and Amika, huffing and puffing. Kumuro moved his head, blinking at Keima. _What does she want this time?_ Amika slowly lifted her head up, finding Keima smiling at her. Keima's glasses shined brightly.

"I got it!"

Amika cocked her eyebrows.

"Got what?"

Keima pulled Kumuro and Amika out of their seats, dragging them towards a computer. Keima sat on the desk, moving the mouse around and typing on the keyboard.

"I have figured out how we all got body swapped."

An image of a red crystal ball appeared on the screen. Kumuro widened his eyes, reliving the memory inside his head.

"Dammit! And it was so obvious as well!"

Keima scrolled through the information about the crystal ball.

"I remembered my mother telling me how this used to belong to an unknown Pharaoh in Eygpt. According to the information made from recent discoveries, there was a pyramid designed for only three gravediggers to try and infiltrate the defences. Of course this crystal had some failsafe of its own."

Amika blinked at Keima.

"Fail safe?"

Keima nodded his head.

"The traps the gravediggers went through drove them mad enough that they'll fight over the wealth the crystal would have held. They pushed and shoved, until one of them pushed the crystal off the stand and broke into three identical fragments. Another trap was set and the gravediggers thoughtlessly grabbed each fragment and ran off. A few hours after running away from each other and selling them at some market, their bodies got swapped and they were said to be doomed forever."

Kumuro frowned at Keima.

"So there's no information on the cure?"

Keima chuckled at Kumuro.

"What dya mean? I had managed to gather the clues to find the cure. We just need to place the crystal back together, and we'll be back to our normal selves!"

Amika scratched her head.

"Are you sure your theory works? That seemed to be too far-fetched…"

Kumuro sighed.

"If you think about it, it was the crystal ball's fault we got trapped inside our own bodies… What do we have to lose now?"

Yui strolled towards them, smiling at them.

"Hey guys, I heard that you have found a solution now!"

Kumuro moved towards.

"Listen carefully! There's a crystal fragment inside you mansion. I want you to go there and find it! Then we'll meet up at this school!"

Yui blinked at him.

"Crystal fragment? What fragment?"

Kumuro lowered his eyelids. _Is he actually getting more and more stupid?_

* * *

><p>Yui strolled towards the desk. She pulled out each drawer, looking inside it. She pushed them back inside their nesting homes. <em>I swear I've remembered putting the fragment somewhere… Or did I leave it on the floor?<em> Yui whimpered, feeling her brain aching. _Oh shit! Why did I not consider placing it somewhere I can remember clearly?_ She moved towards her bed, lifting the blanket sheets up. _Oh crap… What should I do? Should I tell Keima that I don't know where it is?_ An image of Kumuro shouting at her appeared in her mind. _I would get the hot end of a stick if I do that… I think I'm screwed…_

Yui's mother emerged inside her room, gazing upon her.

"Yui-san. Is there anything wrong?"

Yui faced her mother and sighed. _I guess I'm gonna have to ask this hag for this…_

"Mother… Do you know where that crystal fragment went?"

Her mother sighed, folding her arms.

"I've seen what you did with it… I'm quite disappointed with how you've made it broken…"

She turned away from Yui.

"I don't know why I'd let you at least take something very precious to school regularly. Therefore I decided to keep whatever's left of the crystal ball with me."

Yui widened her eyes.

"But mother! There's something I needed to-"

"No buts! I am getting sick and tired of your misconduct. If you wish to earn my trust in you again, you must prove your worth by listening to me all the time!"

Yui crossed her lips, watching her mother leave her room. _Oh crap… Keima buddy won't like this…_

* * *

><p>Kumuro lifted the fragments up on his hands, gazing upon their shape. <em>Very interesting… I tried finding any differences between the two… whoever made that crystal must have some gift with drawing perfection like this…<em> Keima and Amika gazed upon the fragments. (Keima) _I had never known how valuable this is when mother had given it to me until now…_ (Amika) _This thing has a lot more mystery stored inside it than I had guessed. How can something as simple as this be this sophisticated in causing body swapping?_ Kirino entered the room, holding the phone on her hand.

"It's for you."

Kumuro placed the fragments on the desk, getting off his seat and walking towards Kirino. He snatched the phone off her, making Kirino grit her teeth. _I never knew how annoying this son is right now…_ She left the room, leaving Kumuro behind. He moved the phone to his ears, hearing Yui's cries.

"I'm so sorry Keima buddy! That hag grabbed hold of the fragment and I don't know where she had taken it to!"

Kumuro shouted on the phone, making Yui whimper.

"You idiot! Why would you let something happen?"

"It's not my fault I didn't know about the crystals until now…"

Kumuro sighed.

"Hang on a moment, I'll think of something."

He lowered the phone down, facing Yui.

"Your mother has gain possession of the fragment."

Amika covered her lips. _Oh no! What should we do now?_ Keima widened his eyes, triggering a memory inside his mind. _He saw Yui strolling through the corridors. She entered her mother's room, watching her stand near a safe. She pushed a few buttons on it, making the safe open. She placed a few possessions inside her safe and closed it._ Keima snapped out of his memory, returning to Kumuro's room.

"Guys… I think I know where my mother has placed the fragment?"

Kumuro and Amika turned her head, facing Keima. They blinked at him, feeling surprised.

"You do?"

Keima nodded his head.

"It's kinda funny… I also know the way to get in the safe…"

Kumuro blinked at Keima.

"A safe?"

Keima held his hands out, smiling at Kumuro.

"Pass me the phone, and I'll tell Muhara-san what to do!"

Kumuro placed the phone on Keima's hand, making him move it to his ears.

"Muhara-san, please listen to me carefully…"

* * *

><p>Yui twiddled her thumbs, sitting on her bed. <em>Oh god… I hope her plan will work out well… <em>Keima climbed through the window from his ladder, strolling towards Yui. Keima held his hands up, beckoning her to move up. Yui smiled at him, grasping his hands. _I guess I have to trust him now… And I have to not screw up anymore…_ Keima lifted Yui off the ground as they moved out of her room. They crept through the corridors, making sure they don't make any noise. Suddenly, Keima stopped moving, standing near a door. Yui stood still, watching Keima open it carefully. Keima turned his head around, smiling at Yui.

"Keep watch while I enter."

Yui crossed her lips.

"What.. What happens if I screw this up?"

Keima entered the room, strolling towards the safe.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine."

Yui sighed. _Okay. No more screwing around! I'm gonna man up about this and forget that I'm ever a woman!_ Yui slightly closed the door behind her, standing there on guard. Keima knelt down, gazing upon the buttons. _Okay. I better close my eyes and remember the details…_ Keima closed his eyes, trying to conjure numbers inside his mind. The number "23" swirled inside his mind. The number "56" bounced up and down joyously. _There should be one more… Come on Yui… Please… Please remember this…_ The number "43" slowly moved from its hiding place, checking if anyone was watching.

Keima opened his eyes, clicking his fingers. _Yes! I got the numbers!_ Keima pushed the buttons, entering in the details. The safe slowly opened as Keima peered inside it. A crystal fragment shined brightly, causing his eyes to water. _I did it! Now the crystal will be placed together!_ Keima pulled the fragment out, placing it inside his pocket. He moved towards the door, slowly opening it up.

"I got the fragment. Let's get out of here!"

Yui screamed loudly, falling on the ground. Keima crossed his lips. _I didn't mean to scare Muhara-san like this._ A huge cackle boomed from the corridors.

"Yui-san! Are you alright?"

Keima widened his eyes. He lifted Yui off the ground, running to her room.

"Muhara-san. We must get out of here while we still can!"

Yui sighed.

"I can't believe I did that again…"

Keima smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be back to your normal self after this has ended!"

Keima stood near the window, placing Yui on the ground.

"You better climb first. I'll follow you down there."

Yui nodded her head. She climbed through the window, turning her body around. She widened her eyes, watching her mother stand near the room. Her mother gritted her teeth, pointing at Keima.

"What are you doing to my daughter?"

Keima frowned at her.

"I'm sorry. But I'm taking Yui with me! She does not wish to live like this any longer!"

Yui blinked at Keima. _Wow… He… He's somehow speaking much stronger than I recalled._

"She got pushed around, forced to do things she doesn't wish to do. Yui has her own desires! She's the only person who can decide on her own life!"

Yui's mother charged towards Keima. Keima turned around, facing Yui.

"Go now! We must leave before we get captured."

Yui nodded her head. She quickly climbed down the ladder, landing on the ground. Keima jumped out of the window, grasping on the ladder. Her mother swiped her arms at Keima, trying to attack him (but to no avail). She leaned her head forward, watching Yui and Keima run through the garden.

"Guards! That foul man's taking away my daughter!"

Yui and Keima ran through the garden, charging towards a wall.

"Muhara-san! There's a ladder we can climb through quickly. Your friends are on the other side!"

The guards charged towards them, holding their arms out. Keima frowned at one of them, determined to see through his quest. He grabbed a stick from the ground, throwing it at a guard. One of them got knocked to the ground, crying form his pain. Yui jumped onto the ladder, climbing to the top. Keima stopped near her, turning around. The guards advanced onto him, grinning sinisterly.

"We've seen many boys trying to get Yui-san… But you are very persistent…"

Keima turned away from them, climbing through the stairs. The guards ran towards him, trying to grab his feet. Using his immense agility, his feet evaded form the guard's grasp, standing on top of the wall. He jumped off, forcing the guards to follow after him. As they reached the top, they saw Keima, Kumuro, Amika and Yui running away from them.

* * *

><p>Keima, Kumuro and Yui stood outside the school grounds, watching Amika hold the fragments together. Amika studied the fragments carefully, figuring out how to piece them together.<p>

"I can't see any latches or joints that I can fit them into…"

She held the fragments together, shaping it into a sphere.

"Maybe… Maybe if I can use superglue to-"

Suddenly, she noticed Yui, Keima and Kumuro falling on the ground. They lied still like lifeless dolls. She moved her head, watching her hand releasing the crystal ball. She blinked at it, finding the fragments pieced together. She rotated it around, finding any marks on the sphere.

"Strange… They somehow can piece themselves together…"

She gently placed the crystal on the ground and moved towards Kumuro. She elevated his body upright, watching his eyes slowly open. She moved her hands to her lips, feeling her eyes watery.

"Kumuro-sama. Is that you?"

Kumuro smiled at her.

"Yes… It's me Amika-chan."

Amika hugged him tightly, shedding tears from her eyes.

"Oh Kumuro-sama! Thank god you're alright!"

Kumuro chuckled.

"I've been fine the whole time…"

Amika moved her head near his, wiping the tears off her.

"Don't ever do something as horrid as this ever again!"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"You can count on me!"

Amika and Kumuro gazed upon each other, exchanging smiles. Keima lifted his body form the ground, groaning with pain.

"My head… It hurts."

Keima moved towards the crystal, lifting it up from the ground.

"Strange… There are no lines to indicate the fragments being placed…"

Yui lifted herself from the ground, smiling at Keima.

"Keima-sama. I'm glad that you're now in your own body."

Keima turned around, watching her smile at him. _Strange... Her smile doesn't really annoy me… Is it because of the crystal that she doesn't annoy me that much?_ Keima strolled towards her, holding out the ball.

"You better keep this. And make sure you don't let anyone else touch them."

Yui nodded her head.

"Don't worry about me. I will make sure no idiot dares to sufferer what we had been through."

Keima blinked at Yui. _She sounds like a man… Even after we're now back to normal… _Amika turned around, gazing upon Yui and Keima.

"What are we going to do about the band?"

Keima shrugged.

"Those are your problems."

Amika slapped him on his head.

"Why did I bother asking you, Otamegane?"

Yui chuckled.

"I bet everything will sort itself out by tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled through the corridors, walking pass chattering students. Keima gazed upon his PFP, tapping the buttons rapidly. His glasses shined form the PFP lights. Kumuro placed his hands on his head, forming a huge smile. He closed his eyes and sighed, remembering the joyous moments from last night.<p>

"I'm so glad I'm in my own body now! I even play Regolia last night and managed to down 3/15 in heroic mode! I don't think I'll ever worry about being a nethermancer to improve my scores!"

Keima sighed. _Why are you blabbering about that game again?_ Suddenly, Chihiro and Ayumi strolled towards Keima and Kumuro, waving at him.

"Hey Katsuragi! About the band practice today…"

"Hey Katsuragi! About the live performance we talked about!"

Ayumi and Chihiro blinked at each other, exchanging their blushes. Keima leaned towards Kumuro, whispering to him.

"I had a bad feeling about this again… What was last night about?"

Kumuro leaned towards him, whispering back.

"Don't you remember? Amika-chan was worried about the band after we returned to normal."

Keima sighed. _I'll go help Amika-chan out at least…_ Keima placed his hands on his lips, gazing upon Ayumia and Chihiro.

"Yeah… I did trick you both…"

Ayumi and Chihiro widened their eyes.

"There's no way I would consider doing the drums…"

Keima closed his eyes, reflecting on his triumphant speech. Ayumi and Chihiro widened their eyes, feeling shocked. They gritted their teeth in rage, clenching their fists. Shrugging off the anger, they closed their eyes, smiling at him. Keima opened his eyes, watching them stroll away from him.

"I thought that was the case."

"Well then, let's look for another drummer."

Kumuro broke sweat from his face.

"Umm… Did you even consider what you have said, Keima buddy?"

Keima shrugged.

"I only disposed that situation as it is, and it worked like a charm. Now I don't have to worry about a-"

"Don't mess with me!"

Chihiro and Ayumi charged towards him, punching him in the face.

"You're dead Otamegane!"

"Go to hell cockroach guy!"

Keima screamed, gasping for his life. Kumuro watched the battle clouds concealing around the fighting warriors. _Oh god… Maybe he's still immature after the ordeal was over…_ Yui strolled towards Keima, smiling at Chihiro and Ayumi.

"Hey guys, how about acting less violent…"

Keima and Kumuro turned around, watching Yui's new look. Everyone widened their eyes, watching her wear her summer boy's uniform.

"It's not very nice bullying a frail boy!"

Keima and Kumuro moved towards Yui, staring at her face.

"Yui? Is that you?"

Yui sighed, pushing the boys away from her.

"You guys need to keep your act together. You're both guys, right?"

Keima and Kumuro scratched their head.

"Right…"

Yui turned around, facing Ayumi and Chihiro.

"Wow! You guys play music?"

She moved her hand on her chest, smiling at the girls.

"I got kicked out from my club, so you guys mind if I join your band?"

Chihiro sighed.

"B… But we're a girl's band."

Ayumi gritted her teeth at Yui.

"WE DEFINTELY NEED NO GUYS THERE!"

Yui chuckled casually. She moved her hand around, pushing her pony tail upwards.

"Oh my… But I'm a girl!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I have to be a bit honest... when I posted chapter 14, I had a strange feeling that this series might get a tad less popular due to some decisions made... I will apologise again if anyone got a bit pissed off with chapter 14. If it doesn't, then I hope you enjoy the concluding mini series of Yui and yes, Hinoki will be there next week!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Sisters of Kasuga

Keima and Kumuro strolled through the school grounds. Kumuro hugged himself, feeling his warm winter uniform keeping him comfy. Keima groaned from his pain, remembering an event at school. _Kumuro strolled towards Amika, waving at her. Amika smiled back, strumming the bass strings. Yui smiled at Keima, watching him entering the music room. Chihiro and Ayumi gritted their teeth, moving towards him. They bash him on the head, throwing insults at him._ Kumuro placed his hands on his head, smiling at the trees waving their arms around gently.

"Even though I'll miss summer, autumn seems to be somewhat cheery for me!"

Keima sighed.

"I'm feeling the blues already thanks to those damn bitches!"

Kumuro turned his head around, frowning at Keima

"That was your damn fault! Why do you have to treat girls so badly?"

Keima shrugged.

"I don't care anyway. This time, maybe I won't have to face any of these annoying girls, or reality ever again!"

Suddenly, Keima bumped into a bully, making him spill coffee on the ground. His thugs gasped, watching his master's sacred liquid gone wasted.

"Are you okay there?"

The bully widened his eyes, feeling horrified.

"M… My coffee! It got spilled!"

The bully turned his head around, glaring at Keima.

"What are you looking at Otamegane? Are you responsible for this?"

His minions turned around, glaring at him.

"You're dead Otamegane!"

The thugs jumped on top of Keima, forming huge clouds of violence. Keima screamed, making Kumuro cover his lips.

"Why do I always get hit?"

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere.

"The bad things… won't change."

The thugs turned around, noticing Hinoki sitting inside her convertible. Kumuro followed their actions, gazing upon her vivid glowing hair. Her black jacket complemented her bright pink and white striped dress underneath. She elevated her megaphone, shouting at them.

"STOP FIGHTING!"

The bullies and Keima covered their ears, feeling them throb from sharp soundwaves. She lowered her megaphone, smiling at them.

"You heard me, right?"

She slowly took off her sunglasses, making Kumuro's cheeks red.

"Someone who would actually bully a girl?"

Keima blinked at her. _What girl? Is she talking about me? _Kumuro's heart thumped quickly, forming goose bumps on his body. _This feeling… it's like… _She leaned forward, revealing her glowing eyes.

"Not only this town's puny, but the guys as well! How about you leave her alone and go home?"

The bully gritted his teeth. He picked up a can form the ground, throwing it at Hinoki.

"Shut up! You go home!"

She moved her hands forward, catching the can. She squished it violently, forming it into a flat piece of junk. The thugs widened their eyes in fear, watching her throw the can away. She hopped out of the car, flipping over the boys. The wimps trembled in fear, watching her step on Keima's face. Keima groaned, feeling the pain. _Wh… Why me?_ Kumuro smiled, admiring her glowing smile. She again lifted the megaphone up, shouting at the wimps.

"Go home little boys! You can watch your anime there!"

They ran away from her, fleeing for their lives. She lowered her megaphone, smiling at Kumuro.

"Ah… no need to thank me troubled girl! It's natural for me to step on such scumbags!"

Kumuro blinked at her, snapping out of his daydream.

"But… I'm not a girl… and... Keima buddy's the victim, not the scumbag…"

She walked towards him, relieving Keima from excess pain. She gazed upon Kumuro's face, admiring his luscious looks.

"You're face looks perfect! How would you like to be my model?"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"What d'ya mean by model?"

Hinoki moved away from him, jumping into her convertible. She turned her head, smiling at Kumuro.

"If you want to accept my offer, come follow me!"

She winked at him, seducing Kumuro with her charms. Kumuro smiled, giggling with joy. The car drove off, snapping him out of his daydream. Kumuro picked Keima up, dragging him through the streets. Keima screamed, jerking his body around.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

><p>Kumuro placed his hands on his lap, huffing and puffing. Keima's eyes spin around, feeling his body having more pain. <em>Why does reality have to do this to me? <em>Kumuro turned his head around, searching for Hinoki. _Dammit! I can't believe I've lost her! Why am I here in the first place anyway?_ Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of Hinoki's car. He turned to the right, noticing a foot path through a mysterious hill. Kumuro grasped Keima's arm and dragged him towards the hill. Keima groaned, feeling his body burning from friction. As they ascended through the elevating slopes, the stone path became split into two.

Kumuro stood near the sign saying "entry forbidden", scratching his head. _Where could I possibly go to next?_ He turned left, continuing the path. Moments later, he stopped moving and noticed a huge ditch in front of him. Keima lifted himself from the ground, gazing upon the scattered stone bricks inside it. _Hmm… What's this construction? And is there a hole?_ Suddenly, his hair got pulled up, making him widen his eyes in fear.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?"

Kumuro turned around, noticing a tall gruesome man wearing an eye patch.

"Wasn't there a sign that said "entry forbidden", huh?"

The man turned around, noticing a ditch in front of him. He widened his eyes, feeling disgusted.

"What's this? The stone lantern collapsed?"

He turned his head around, summoning reinforcements.

"Hey guys! There are hooligans who are trying to play a sick joke to the dojo!"

The reinforcements marched towards Keima and Kumuro, making them gulp in fear. The soldiers grumbled, setting their eyes of hatred upon them.

"You guys got some guys here!"

"Toushu! Toushu! Please come here!"

A familiar figure emerged, making Kumuro drop his jaws.

"What is it this time?"

Kusunoki stood near a bunch of brutal men, folding her arms. Her hair shined from the sunlight, revealing her shiny long black hair. Another man grasped onto Kumuro's shirt and lifted him up. He whimpered in fear, finding himself taken near Kusunoki.

"Kusunoki-sama! These hooligans had played a prank on the dojo's stone lantern!"

Keima gazed upon Kusunoki's calm face. _Is this girl the first person Kumuro tried to get close to? Why would this other girl who had hurt me more than she saved me be here in the first place? _Kumuro gulped, finding Kusunoki standing in front of him. _That girl… She… I'm in deep shit, aren't I?_

"Oh my! I'm sorry about that! That was my fault!"

Everyone turned their heads around, watching Hinoki emerge from the tree.

"Forgive me Kusunoki! This is from my request…"

Kusunoki gazed upon Hinoki, hesitating to reply.

"A… Ane-ue?"

Keima widened his eyes. _Of course! They're both sisters!_ Kumuro whimpered in fear. _Why do I get the feeling this will turn bad in the end?_ The men blinked at Hinoki, unfamiliar with her face.

"Hinoki-sama? Who?"

"Don't you remember? This is Kusunoki-sama's older sister!"

Kusunoki sighed.

"It has been a while… Ane-ue…"

Hinoki winded at her, lifted her megaphone up and waving at everyone.

"I'm home now! Just got back from America!"

"America… What have you been doing until now?"

She laid her megaphone on the ground, grasping onto the jacket tightly.

"Geez. It's getting hot here."

She pulled the jacket off, revealing her irresistible figure.

"I am now an actress!"

Kumuro widened his mouth, smiling at her. _Wooooowwww… Somehow, I'm now mooore attracted to her…_ The men gazed upon her breast, feeling their hearts thumping. Some of them whistled, complementing her fine shapes. Kusunoki stood near Hinoki, closing her eyes.

"A… Ane-ue. Inside a dojo, that outfit is a bit…"

Hinoki turned her head, smiling at Kusunoki.

"It's my own damn house isn't it? I can wear whatever I like!"

"So… Sorry to intrude upon your greeting!"

Everyone turned their heads facing Kumuro. He tilted his head downward in submission.

"Please… let both of us join you dojo!"

Keima dropped his jaws, feeling violated again. _OH-MY-GOD! NOT AGAIN!_ Kumuro sighed, closing his eyes.

"I… I want to stop being a pushover from other people… My buddy and I had been insulted non-stop by people calling us names… we want to train here and-"

Keima shouted at him, making Kumuro shut up.

"Why the hell are you speaking on my behalf without my consent?"

The grim-looking men bash their fists onto Keima's head, making him groan in pain.

"You're both 100 years too early to ask Toushu for a favour!"

"Don't take our dojo lightly!"

Hinoki placed her arms around Kusunoki's shoulders.

"I think these boys are fine enough. Let them join!"

Kumuro leaped out of the man's grasp, levitating mid air and lifting his fist up.

"We're gonna be great warriors, and then we're-"

Kumuro widened his eyes, realising he's falling towards Hinoki. _Why did I have to predict this disaster too early? WHY?_ Kumuro moved his arms around, feeling his body pulled down. He landed on Hinoki's breasts, bouncing his head on them. Hinoki blinked at Kumuro, watching Kumuro resting his head against them. Keima blinked at Kumuro in confusion. _How did he end up doing that? Nonetheless, how is he gonna escape out of this one?_ Keima grinned sinisterly, thinking up of evil deeds._ I could see bloodshed from him now!_ Kusunoki widened her eyes, feeling surprised.

The men gasped, feeling jealous. Kumuro slowly moved his head away from Hinoki, feeling his eyes spinning around.

"I… I'm sorry… This was an accident…"

Hinoki lifted his shirt up, making Kumuro widen his eyes.

"No need for this little drama…"

Hinoki smiled at Kumuro, making Kumuro blink at her.

"So? Did it feel good for you?"

She strolled away from Kumuro, heading to Kusunoki.

"Kusunoki. I'm gonna stay here for a while!"

The brutes released Keima from his prison, charging towards Kumuro. They repeatedly kicked Kumuro on the ground, making him whimper and scream in pain. _So this is how Keima buddy feels every now and then!_ Keima smiled sinisterly. _Finally! Now I don't have to be one suffering at this moment!_ Keima got pushed by one man, joining in the bash-fest. Keima screamed, sharing Kumuro's pain. _STOP MOCKING ME REALITY!_

"That's enough!"

The minions stop fighting, facing Kusunoki.

"You guys should get running now!"

They sighed, walking past Kusunoki. They lowered their heads in shame. She stood near Keima and Kumuro, glaring at them. She folded her arms, watching Kumuro blink at her.

"For now, you two will be cleaning the dojo."

* * *

><p>Keima gritted his teeth, wringing the drenched cloth above the bucket.<p>

"This is the second time you've dragged me into this! Why the hell did you do it again?"

Kumuro sighed, moving the broom around.

"Umm… Well…"

Keima sighed, placing the cloth on the floor.

"Let me guess… you're going for that older person?"

Kumuro's body shook from the goose bumps around him.

"Well… She makes me feel…"

Keima shook his head.

"You know… Adults tend to live in their own world. The only way you're gonna get her falling in love with you is if you get her to at least be in the same league as you're in."

Kumuro swung the brown up and down, gazing upon the shiny glossy timber.

"What dya mean Keima buddy?"

Keima stood up and adjusted his glasses.

"Allow me to explain."

A TV descended out of nowhere, making Kumuro blink at it. _Where the hell did that come from?_ The TV revealed an image of a few boys standing adjacent to each girl. Some were close to a girl while others are further away.

"When it comes to comparing between two people, there will always be a status which determines the distance between each other. Childhood friends will of course have some of the shortest distance out of all relationships. Teachers have a gap that may be impossible to be shortened. Other people will have various gaps, but will initially and usually be longer than a teacher-student relationship."

The TV ascended from the floor, hiding from Keima and Kumuro. Kumuro scratched his head, having a question inside his mind.

"Then… What's my status at the moment?"

Keima moved his hands to his lips.

"This is interesting actually… Usually when she sees you as nothing but a perverted person, you would've extended the gap further… But instead, it might stay the same, or perhaps be shorter than expected…"

Kumuro widened his eyes, feeling a bit surprised.

"R… Really?"

Keima nodded his head.

"However, you need to at least see you as at least a human being, or you may not be able to get closer after a while."

Kumuro strolled past Keima, gazing upon a photo of Hinoki and Kusunoki in their small bodies.

"I don't know much about the two anyway… I also think it's a bad idea to try and gain information from Kusunoki…"

Keima nodded his head.

"Indeed."

Kumuro turned around, staring at Keima.

"Then… What should I do Keima buddy?"

Keima sighed. _I guess it can't be helped… for now…_

"First... You shall play another event to determine the route for you…"

* * *

><p>Hinoki smiled, strolling through the corridors with a few towels. Keima and Kumuro hid behind the wall, concealing their bodies from wary people. Keima leaned his head forward, watching Hinoki enter the bath room. <em>A bath huh? With this event, Kumuro will be able to go through a route that will help him win her love… if that's possible…<em> He imagined Kumuro entering the bath room, gazing upon Hinoki's naked body. She screamed feeling violated. Keima snapped out of his daydream, turning his head around and facing Kumuro.

"Okay. This is your chance to go in the bath room and say "Excuse me! I was told by Kusunoki-sama to clean the bathroom"."

Kumuro widened his eyes. He punched Keima in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Are you some kind of a perve? Why the fuck would I do that?"

Keima gritted his teeth, groaning in pain.

"Do you want to win or not?"

Kumuro sighed. _Forgive me, Kami-sama…_ Kumuro strolled past Keima, entering the bathroom.

"Excuse me! I was told by Kusunoki-sama to clean the bath…"

Kumuro blinked, finding the bathroom empty. Keima moved his head, facing Keima.

"Hey Keima buddy! Are you sure she's in here?"

Kusunoki slid the door open, emerging from the shower room. Kumuro turned around, watching Kusunoki stand near him. Her towel covered parts of her body. Both widened their eyes, gazing upon their faces. _Oh… shhiiiit…_ She kicked Kumuro out of the bathroom, feeling his back banged against the wall. Kumuro fell on the ground, groaning in pain. Keima moved his head from the wall, watching Kumuro whimper. _This older sister is more cunning than I thought…_ Hinoki stood near Kumuro, smiling at Kumuro.

"Sorrry about that. Bear with having to see my younger sister."

Kumuro moved his head around, watching Hinoki place her hands on her hips.

"Maybe if you have waited a little longer outside, you might be able to see one of my sexy scenes!"

Kumuro lifted himself of the ground, watching her walk away. Suddenly, his arms got locked, feeling Kusunoki behind him.

"You weakling! You joined this dojo to get close to my sister!"

Kumuro whimpered, feeling his arms about to break off.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Keima buddy forced me into this!"

Keima emerged from the wall, shouting at him.

"Hey! Don't get me involved with this again!"

Kusunoki blinked at Keima.

"So is this your friend, Muhara?"

Kumuro slowly nodded his head, feeling his arms being released.

"Yes… You remember me… don't you?"

He turned around, watching Kusunoki staring at him.

"Well… you did join my karate club after all…"

Her face blushed a bit, remembering the times with Kumuro out in the open. Kumuro blushed a bit, remembering the feelings he had. _Wow… I almost forgot how I had liked her in the first place…_ Suddenly, she kicked him in the head, sending him flying away from her. Kumuro whimpered, feeling his body aching. She stepped him on the face, glaring at him.

"First you tried seducing me into liking you, which that had merely failed. Now you have the guts to show your face to me!"

Kumuro whimpered, remembering the times she repeatedly bashed him up.

"But… I… I also helped you with your current self. Don't you remember that?"

Kusunoki sighed, lifting her foot off his face. Kumuro's face swelled, feeling his lips fat. Keima blinked at Kumuro scratching his head. _What help? What the hell's going on?_ An image of herself with a silky white dress appeared inside her mind. Kusunoki sighed, feeling her body trembling.

"Yes… I guess you did…"

Kumuro slowly lifted himself off the ground, trying to stand up with confidence.

"Say… Did you get someone else afterwards?"

Kusunoki's cheeks grew redder.

"I… No… I didn't…"

A cat strolled towards Kusunoki, showing off its pink ribbon. Kusunoki knelt down, gazing upon it.

"Didn't you get fed yet, cat?"

She held the cat gently, smiling at it.

"I'll go prepare it now…"

She gritted her teeth, making Kumuro whimper again.

"This time, you're after Ane-ue, aren't you?"

She patted the cat, changing her face.

"I guess it's not exactly impossible… Because… Ane-ue's very radiant…"

She strolled away from Kumuro, making him blink at her. Keima strolled towards Kumuro, standing near him.

"What exactly happened between the two of you?"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro sat on the couch, tapping the buttons on the controller. Kumuro sighed, having images of Kusunoki and Hinoki inside his mind. <em>Somehow, I feel like I wanted to be with Kusunoki again… She… she still has those same things that I liked about her…<em> She sighed, thinking about the times he got bashed up by her. _It seems like she never liked me after all… Oh well… I guess I still have my current project coming through…_ Keima watched a few soldiers getting shot by his machine gun. _Weird… This Kusunoki girl somewhat has feelings for Kumuro, even after she despised him. But then again, it could be my imagination…_

Kumuro turned around, drawing his attention.

"Keima buddy, do you know what I should do next."

_Right… I was supposed to analyse the best route for him._ Keima turned his head, facing Kumuro.

"I think you should start out as Hinoki's fan."

Kumuro cocked his eyebrows.

"F… Fan?"

Keima nodded his head.

"As her fan, you should admire her and praise for her looks, the words she say, and the actions she makes. That way, we can determine the next path you can take throughout the next few days."

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Are you sure this is feasible, Keima buddy?"

Keima sighed.

"I actually would wish to say something else, but this is designed specifically for your target. Besides, I have helped you try to win that ramen girl, remember?"

Kumuro sighed as he faced the TV.

"Fine. I'll see how that goes for me…"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro gazed upon the wall, pushing their arms forward. Kusunoki slapped Keima and Kumuro on the head.<p>

"Try to not think about brute force too much!"

Suddenly, Kusunoki widened her eyes, watching Hinoki strolling towards Kumuro. Keima and Kumruo turned their heads around. They gazed upon her jacket she wore from yesterday.

"Good morning boys! You want to see something wonderful?"

A bunch of men moved forward, gazing upon Hinoki. Kusunoki frowned at Hinoki, gazing upon her high heel.

"A... Ane-ue, please take your shoes off!"

"More importantly. I have made this outfit over America."

Hinoki opened her jacket wide, revealing her raunchy outfit.

"Take a look!"

Kusunoki, Keima and Kumuro widened their eyes, gazing upon the curves on her chest. (Keima) _Is… Is she really confident in doing these kinds of things?_ (Kumuro) _Oh my god! It's like I'm ashamed and proud to see something like this! Oh god! The bitter sweet world of adulthood!_ Hinoki smiled at the boys' reaction.

"What d'ya think? Splendid right?"

Kumuro hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"Well… Umm…"

Kumuro fell on the ground, feeling his head spinning around.

"I feel like I'm in heaven and hell around me. Heaven because it's like one of every man's dreams; Hell because it's almost like an act of sin to see something like this!"

The men whistled, feeling enticed by Kumuro's reviews. Keima blinked at Kumuro lying on the ground. _Well, I would kinda feel the same in his shoes…_ Hinoki leaned forward, smiling at Kumuro.

"That was a bit too enchanting."

A group of love-lusting beasts charged towards her. She covered her outfit with her jacket, facing away from them.

"Sorry, I won't show you guys."

She pointed her fingers at her lips, winking at the whimpering dogs.

"Keima and Kumuro boys are my fans… so I had decided to give them a special presentation!"

They surrounded her, jumping up and down. Their bodies shrunk, reminding Hinoki of the seven dwarves.

"I'm also Hinoki-sama's fan!"

"I've also been a fan since I laid eyes on you!"

"Ever since I left my old life behind, I've been your biggest fan!"

"In my previous life as a different person, I was your biggest fan!"

Kusunoki frowned at her students, shouting loudly.

"Be quiet!"

Her dogs whimper, running towards a wall. She stood near Hinoki, shutting her eyes gently.

"Ane-ue… Our people are inexperienced. Please don't lead them astray!"

Hinoki placed her hands on Kusunoki's head, rubbing it gently.

"What are you mad about? If you make an angry face like that…"

She lifted her megaphone up, shouting at the dogs.

"I might let slip that Kusunoki wet her bed until the first year of elementary school!"

The men gasped, watching Kusunoki sigh. Her cheeks reddened, feeling embarrassed.

"Ane-ue… you… you're the same as always…"

Hinoki chuckled at Kusunoki.

"We should have fun!"

Her men moved closer to Kusunoki, trying to comfort her.

"Toushu. Don't worry about it! I wet my bed until my second year of middle school!"

"I wet my bed before I left my old life!"

"I always wear those training underwear since I have yet to learn how not to wet my bed!"

Kusunoki gritted her teeth, kicking and punching her disciplines.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Kumuro broke sweat on his face. _Does Hinoki-sama always do that?_

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro blinked at Hinoki, feeling their bodies covered in girls' school uniforms. They gazed upon the long wigs growing form their hands. Keima's eyes twitched, feeling insulted. <em>I thought Kumuro's the one being the model… Why do I have to do this as well? <em>Kumuro whimpered feeling violated. _Why do I feel stripped of my manhood doing this? This is not only so low of me, but downgrading too…_ Hinoki sat on her chair, holding out a huge art book on her hands. She lifted a pencil from her lap, smiling at the boys.

"Okay boys, I want the two of you to place your wigs on your head."

Keima and Kumuro slowly turned their heads, blinking at each other. Hinoki tapped her pencil on the artbook, waiting impatiently for her models to obey her commands.

"What's the hold up there?"

Keima and Kumuro slowly turned their heads, facing her.

"Umm… I'm not sure if I want to be a model anymore."

"I'm also having second thoughts about this…"

Hinoki chuckled. She placed the art book and pencil on the ground, strolling towards them. She slowly pulled each wig from their hands, carefully placing them on each of the boys' head.

"Trust me… When I'm finished with this artwork, it will never have any resemblance on any of your faces."

She returned to her seat, lifting up her art book and pencil.

"Now… Come closer to each other and wrap your arms around?"

Keima and Kumuro groaned, feeling embarrassed to obey her. Hinoki placed her hands on her chin, giving the boys her seductive charms.

"If you boys are willing to co-operate, I'll give you more of my special presentation. How does that sound?"

Keima and Kumuro turned their heads, staring at each other. (Keima) _I'm going to regret helping Kumuro…_ (Kumuro) _I'm gonna lose more of my manhood…_ Keima and Kumuro slowly wrap their arms around each other, pushing their bodies against their sides. Hinoki chuckled quietly, watching the boy's cheeks growing redder.

"Now I want you to close your eyes and think of happy thoughts! Then I'll get started drawing."

Keima sighed. _Maybe she's just toying with us all this time. If that's the case, Kumuro's gonna have a hard time making her fall in love with him… However… He's currently stuck on only one route, so it might be a while longer before I can make him change routes…_ Keima moved his eyes, noticing Kumuro closing his eyes and rubbing his cheeks against his.

"Ily Illy…"

Keima's face grew red, making Hinoki giggle slightly louder.

"Come on. You have to do it as well…"

_What choice do I have when I'm helping this idiot out anyway?_ Keima closed his eyes, conjuring Yotsuba inside his mind.

"Yokkyun…"

"Ily Illy…"

"Yokkyun…"

"Ily Illy…"

"Yokkyun…"

Hinoki smiled at them as she moved her pencil around the notebook.

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro stood outside the dojo. Kumuro widened his eyes in fear.<p>

"You want me to do WHAAAAAT?"

Keima nodded his head.

"Well, for you to do indecent and low-like acts, you have reduced chance of getting hit. You also have a chance to get closer to Hinoki-sama."

Kumuro lowered his eyes.

"Are you trying to get revenge for the things I supposedly did to you?"

Keima gazed upon Kumuro's eyes. _I should be plotting many more revenges against you! Be lucky that I'm merely helping you out!_ He shrugged, walking away from Kumuro.

"Suit yourself. If you don't want to follow my advice, good luck on your own."

Kumuro held his hands out, shouting at Keima.

"Wait! I'll do anything you advise me to do!"

Keima turned his head, watching Hinoki gazing upon the painted roof. A picture of Hinoki wearing a karate outfit smiled at Kumuro, drawing his attention. He smiled at the huge word "love" imprinted next to Hinoki's self-portrait. She turned around, smiling at Keima and Kumuro.

"How is it? I tried applying some pink paint on the roof!"

Keima's body shrunk, distorting his head shaping like a frog. He clapped his hands, giving his praise for her.

"I think it's marvellous! Don't you agree, Kumuro?"

Kumuro's body shrunk, shaping into a descendant of a gremlin. He clapped with Keima, creating a bigger atmosphere of praises.

"Well colouring the pink dojo! That's Hinoki-sama for you!"

A group of brutal men gazed upon the room, gulping in fear. Hinoki placed her arms on the boys' heads, smiling with joy.

"With this cute yet effective upgrade, the dojo will also come out big!"

She lifted her arms from Keima and Kumuro, pointing one of them at a poster sticking to the wall.

"We can use emotional advertising so that we'll bring more business to the dojo!"

Keima and Kumuro stood close to the poster, gazing upon the poster. They widened their eyes, horrified to see disturbing images of Keima and Kumuro wearing school uniform and hugging each other. Below imprints many words "Do you wish you're not someone like those cross-dressing perverted sissies? Join Kasuga dojo today!" Their bodies returned to their normal shape. Keima dropped his jaws, feeling more humiliated. _That damn woman… She made us a lot more humiliating! _Kumuro whimpered, feeling betrayed. _She… She promised!_ Hinoki stood beside the boys, giggling happily.

"I used to be an artist in Paris before I moved over to America."

The warriors laughed at the boys, rolling all over the floor.

"Oh my god! This is so funny!"

"I wanted to post that on the internet!"

Keima and Kumuro gritted his teeth at them.

"Hey! That's not funny!"

Hinoki placed her shoulders on Keima and Kumuro.

"You don't like that poster…"

Keima and Kumuro trembled in fear, feeling death wrapping its fingers around them. They turn their heads around, watching her face covered in shadows. They stuttered in fear.

"W-w-well umm…"

"W-w-what we're actually tr-tr-trying to say w-w-was…"

Hinoki laughed loudly, shrugging off her anger. She pushed her palms against their backs, making the boys cough violently.

"Well I think it's a bit too humiliating for the two of you. Still… You guys look cute being girls…"

Keima sighed. _Somehow, this simple naïve person's starting to annoy the shit out of me…_ Hinoki pulled up a stand-up poster near her placing it near the boys.

"I also come up with this poster for an alternative boost of sales!"

Keima and Kumuro gazed upon an image of Kusunoki wearing a bikini and boxing gloves. Kumuro crossed his lips at the sight of Kusunoki's cartoonish smile. _Okay, now that's a bit freaky.._. Her left leg lifting up contained words "I 3 Kenpo". Below Kusunoki included some words "Who's the guy wanted to get kicked? Kasuga Dojo!" She held out her megaphone, shouting at her audience.

"With Kusunoki advertising in a swimsuit, the dojo business will flourish!"

Suddenly, the poster got ripped apart, sending one half flying outwards.

"Who would do such a thing?"

Everyone (except for Hinoki) widened their eyes and gasped at Kusunoki's presence. A bunch of serious men advanced towards Hinoki, frowning at her.

"Toushu. We must consider this advertisement seriously!"

"I support Hinoki-sama every step of the way!"

"I've loved swimsuits ever since I've left my old life behind!"

"Where I come from, swimsuits are definitely serious business!"

Kusunoki broke sweat from her face, gritting her teeth in rage.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

She turned around, bashing Keima and Kumuro into each other. They collapsed on the ground, feeling their eyes swirling around. She moved her head to Hinoki's shouting at her.

"Ane-ue! please cut it out already!"

Hinoki blinked at her sister.

"Why are you angry?"

Her eyes glowed, pointing her fingers towards the sky.

"This is a wonderful idea! We must do this! Definitely!"

Hinoki grabbed Kusunoki's arm, making the creepy pigs cheer for them.

"Where shall we go for swimsuits?"

"I'm not going!"

* * *

><p>Hinoki, Keima and Kumuro squatted outside the Dojo. The boys watched Hinoki's firecracker crackle. She placed her hand on her chin, smiling at the fireworks crackling brightly.<p>

"Sheesh, it's really hard to get Kusunoki into it."

Keima chuckled casually, assuming his frog form.

"Everyone else loved the idea so much!"

Kumuro whimpered quietly, imagining his body locked up. His head would get ripped apart by Kusunoki's bare hands.

"Wouldn't we get punished by Kusunoki-sama eventually?"

Hinoki turned her head around, smiling sinisterly at Kumuro.

"Are you scared now?"

Kumuro scratched his head, chuckling nervously. She dropped the firecracker, leaving it to burn out. She pulled Kumuro's head towards her, locking it up firmly. Kumuro screamed, feeling his head rubbed violently by Hinoki's fist.

"It'll be alright! I won't lose to Kusunoki in a quarrel!"

She moved her fist away from Kumuro, gazing upon the moon. Keima's frog form disappeared, gazing upon Hinoki's cheery face.

"Well the reason why I did all those things for her is that she now makes those ugly demon faces! She used to be a cry baby – weak and wetting herself all the time. She was a child who couldn't do anything without me!"

Keima moved his hands to his lips. _Interesting… I didn't realise that someone as fierce as Kusunoki would be like that as a child…_

"I took care of her though since it was easy for me. Everything I did, from Kenpo to studying. I still have that excellent look on me after many years!"

Kumuro closed his eyes, putting a smile on his face.

"Wow… It's like you're the perfect sister to her!"

Hinoki blinked at Kumuro. Kumuro lifted his head up, gazing upon Hinoki. She rubbed her palms around Kumuro's head, smiling back.

"You really do get it! A bright kid you are!"

Kumuro's cheeks reddened.

"Thanks…"

She moved her head away from Kumuro.

"If I had taken over the world… Then this place would've grown bigger!"

"Wouldn't it be good if you had?"

Hinoki and Kumuro blinked at Keima, watching him adjust his glasses.

"Speaking of which, you're not only the oldest in the Kasuga family, you're also the strongest. So why is Kusunoki made toushu?"

Hinoki laughed loudly, shrugging off the confusion.

"Why would I actually lead the dojo when I have a bigger dream in mind?"

Keima blinked at her, feeling confused. _Bigger dream... Interesting… So what does she mean by that?_ Hinoki blinked at Keima staring at her.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

Keima scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Well when you have said big…"

She wrapped her arms around Keima and laughed.

"Oh Keima-boy! You're overdoing the praising! My scale of thinking is only big!"

Keima groaned, feeling his head aching. _What makes her think I would say that?_

"No… what I mean to say was-"

"It's only when the two of you are weak, you notice people being bigger than they actually are!"

She moved away from Keima, holding her hands to the sides.

"Okay, I'll make both of you stronger!"

Keima and Kumuro blinked at her.

"You are?"

She strolled away from Keima and Kumuro, holding her arm up.

"Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow!"

Keima and Kumuro turned their heads around, gazing upon each other.

* * *

><p>Hinoki sat on top of the roof, gazing upon the moon. The moon shined brightly from half its body. She spread her arms outwards, resting them on the dry painted surfaces. Voices of Keima recalled from her head, reminding her of her dreams. She sighed as she crossed her legs. <em>Sometimes it's hard to keep this image up… People would expect you to be everything any guy wants, everything any girl wants to be, and everything that sets multitasking to a new level…<em> She pulled out a pocket mirror from her jacket pocket, gazing upon her mirror. She smiled at her reflection revealing her face.

The smile reminded her of a French supermodel she admired and respected. The hair possessed unnatural colours, colours hiding her bland black past. Her eyes glowed, reminding her of her younger self possessing the same old charms. She closed the mirror shut, placing it back inside her pocket. Well, _I am the perfect me after all… the one everyone wanted. I have my fans waiting for me tomorrow, and I'm gonna blow their minds with something they'll never forget…_ Suddenly, she sniffed, detecting a peculiar scent around her. She held her arms up, checking the scent on her body. She crossed her lips, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Wow… How did I end up smelling like sweaty athletes?"

She shrugged as she stood up from the ground, walking through the roof.

"Time for me to have a shower!"

* * *

><p>Kusunoki entered the shower room, carefully closing the doors behind her. She stood near the taps, turning them on. Drips of water pelted form the shower cap, immersing her body inside the waterfall. She closed her eyes, thinking about today. <em>Ane-ue. You seemed to never change. Everyone now loves you since you have arrived, even- <em>She gritted her teeth, watching Kumuro enter inside her mind. _Why am I thinking about this lowlife weakling? He doesn't want to take interest in me anymore anyway!_ An image of Kumuro getting strangled by her appeared inside her mind, giving her strange feelings.

He turned around whimpering at her. _But… I… I also helped you with your current self. Don't you remember that?_ She crossed her lips, feeling her cheeks growing red. _If he didn't care about me… why did he ask me that question?_ She turned off the tap and sighed. _That… I don't really know._ Hinoki slid the door open, finding Kusunoki inside.

"Are you done in there?"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro sat at a table, waiting for Mari to prepare dinner. Keima lifted his PFP up, watching an older girl rubbing her hands on a man's head. <em>I think I've found another route for Kumuro to go through and win her heart. However, it seems a bit too small for Kumuro to fit in. I think I'll help get a bit closer before confirming another route for him to take.<em> Kumuro twiddled his thumbs, thinking about Hinoki. _This is a bit weird… But somehow, I don't know if I like Hinoki-sama after all… Somehow, I like Kusunoki more than her… Should… Should I tell Keima about this and abandon this project of winning Hinoki-sama's heart?_

Kumuro lifted his head up, gazing upon Keima's glowing eyes. _I don't know… I don't really want to go through all this effort for merely nothing… I guess I could hang in there for longer…_ Mari placed the dishes on the table, drawing the boys' attention.

"Dinner's ready!"

A group of men entered the dojo, pulling up their face of determination. Keima and Kumuro followed after them, wearing their uniforms. Everyone stood at a spot and practice thrusting their arms forward. Hinoki entered the room, carrying a megaphone, a signboard and a roll of sticky tape with her. Her yellow latex jacket with black stripes on her sleeves complemented her orange boots and pink latex skirt. She placed the signboard on the ground and decorated the floor with sticky tape. She lifted her megaphone up, drawing everyone's attention.

"Guys wishing to get stronger, come forward!"

Everyone turned around, gazing upon Hinoki. Some gazed upon the board reading "Kazuga Dojo – Hinoki faction". Other gazed upon the floor revealing a picture of an arrow and a word "entrance". She gazed upon Keima and Kumuro standing closest to her.

"Hey glass-wearing boy and cat hair boy over there! Won't you join my dojo?"

Kumuro scratched his head, blinking at the signboard.

"Hinoki faction?"

"What's that?"

Keima sighed, watching her smile glowed brightly. _This is bad… I didn't even see this coming unfortunately… Seems like Kumuro will soon get trapped into her own pace, and he may never get her to fall in love… Maybe I'll help Kumuro regain control... if it's still possible… _Kusunoki strolled towards Hinoki, glaring at her.

"Ane-ue, what are you up to this time?"

Hinoki chuckled at her.

"Kusunoki! It's fine. I won't touch your disciples."

Keima watched Hinoki turned away from Kusunoki, laughing happily. _Now that I think about it, she seemed a bit too perfect to be a simple naïve person… Is there really something hiding inside her? Is the dream Hinoki had in her mind actually her dream?_ Keima scratched his head, feeling his body shrinking.

"I'm sorry Hinoki-san! My friend and I would prefer having toushi teaching us!"

Kumuro, Hinoki and Kusunoki turned their heads, blinking at Keima. _Keima buddy… What are you planning this time?_

"Because toushu is stronger than Hinoki right? It seems that Hinoki-san doesn't do any kenpo at the moment."

Hinoki glared at Keima, making Keima's body grow. Kumuro dropped his jaws, feeling scared. _What have you done Keima buddy? You're gonna doom us all!_ She chuckled sinisterly, making Kumuro scratch his head.

"I see now… You still don't believe in my strength."

She faced Kusunoki, holding her arms out.

"Then Kusunoki, let's spar!"

Kusunoki blinked at her sister. _I… I don't know about this…_ Her disciples moved forward, watching the girls preparing the fight.

"A spar between Kusunoki-sama and Hinoki-sama? I wonder who the stronger one is!"

"It should be Kusunoki-sama right? Hinoki-sama did spend 5 years overseas and did other jobs…"

Hinoki smiled at Kusunoki, watching her cheeks redden.

"We got a chance to meet after such a long time… And you have nothing to say to me Kusunoki?"

"I'm sorry… I… I don't know how to talk to you…"

Keima placed his hands on his chin, studying Kusunoki's face. _Interesting. The strong willed Kusunoki is very quiet and meek in front of Hinoki. I wonder if it has been like that since childhood…_ Kusunoki glared at her sister, holding her arms out and clenching her fists.

"So… I was waiting for the moment when I could face you."

Hinoki chuckled sinisterly.

"My my, what a clumsy person…"

Hinoki lowered her arms, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll let you strike first then. How about that?"

Kusunoki blinked at Hinoki. _I've seen this somewhere before… _She grinned, responding to Hinoki's taunt.

"Fine with me!"

Kusunoki charged towards her sister using immense agility. She moved her arms away, aiming for the face. As she swung her arm out, Hinoki hastily jumped up, flipping over Kusunoki. Kusunoki widened her eyes, gasping at her realisation of her past mistake. Hinoki dived towards her, using her legs to lock her head. Hinoki flipped her body around mid air, slamming Kusnoki on the ground. Kusunoki's men gasped at the sight of the first brutal blow. Kumuro gasped, moving his hands to his lips. _This is so awesome! It's almost like a stunt action movie being filmed!_ Keima nodded his head. _Hinoki seemed to have some upper hand at this stage…_

Hinoki chuckled, watching Kusunoki lying on the ground.

"So, how was that?"

She widened her eyes, watching Kusunoki's legs aiming for her head. In slow motion, she lowered her head avoiding a brutal blow. Kusunoki rotated her body around the floor, regaining her balance on her feet. Hinoki flipped backwards, landing on the floor. She placed her fingers near her cheeks.

"My my. You've improved slightly."

Kusunoki glared at her. _I've forgotten how she mocks her enemies when I was young…_ Kuusnoki charged towards her, delivering a flurry of quick attacks. Using her immense agility, Hinoki wave her arms around, countering the blows. The spectators gasped, watching two girls fighting at fast speed.

"This is somehow too fast! I don't know what's going on right now!"

"Where's a slow-mo camera when we need one?"

"It's totally different from our normal training!"

"Hinoki-sama is also extremely stronger!"

Keima sighed, thinking about Kumuro's situation. _Can I help Kumuro succeed with his capture?_ Hinoki smiled, finding a crack in Kusunoki's defences. She moved her legs around, trying to weaken her hips. Kusunoki widened her eyes, flipping to the side. She lowered her legs down, preparing for her flying kick. Kusunoki gasped, noticing another surprise attack coming. She pushed her body away from Hinoki, watching her sister flying towards her. Kusnoki pushed the door outside the dojo, landing on the ground. Her feet skid away, stopping near a tree. Hinoki slammed her body on the ground, smiling at Kusunoki.

The audience moved their heads near to dojo, watching Hinoki and Kusunoki facing each other. They stood still, gazing upon each other. Kusunoki lowered her arms, bowing her head at her sister.

"Th… Thank you for the spar…"

Hinoki blinked at Kusunoki surrendering. Kusunoki's disciples widened their eyes in shock.

"What the? It's over already?"

"Toushu lost?"

Hinoki took a few steps forward.

"What? You're giving up already?"

Kusunoki huffed and puffed quietly. Kumuro blinked at Kusunoki. _She can't just give up easily… can she? _Keima scratched his head, feeling confused. _Hinoki… is more than strong enough. There's no way that her confidence is the problem…_ Hinoki pressed her hands on her hips, smiling at her.

"Kusunoki, you really surprised me! I really thought I was in trouble for a moment! You really are growing stronger!"

Kusunoki turned away from Hinoki, making her cheeks red.

"Th… thank you."

Hinoki placed her hands on her lips, smiling sinisterly.

"Your breasts are growing bigger too… I wonder if they're too heavy…"

Kusunoki's eyes twitched, feeling embarrassed.

"That… That has nothing to do with it!"

"So you've dropped the honouring now…"

Kusunoki's men moved forward, comforting their master.

"It's alright Toushu! It's your breast's fault you lost!"

"Toushu's breasts are the bad ones!"

"Maybe Toushu needs breast reduction."

Kusunoki gritted her teeth in rage. She kicked each men away form her, sending them flying inside the dojo.

"Die! Die! Die!"

Kumuro crossed his lips. _This isn't going too well for Kusunoki…_

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled through the corridors, walking past students around them. Kumuro scratched his head, thinking about Kusunoki. <em>All of a sudden, I'm becoming more and more attracted to Kusunoki than Hinoki… Hinoki maybe seemingly be stronger and more beautiful than Kusunoki… I… I don't know if I like Hinoki as much… <em>Images of Hinoki abusing Kumruo's body appeared in his mind. _Somehow she doesn't seem like she's herself. Not that I really know of her…_ Keima gazed upon his PFP, watching two sisters fighting each other. _I'm not really sure if Hinoki would truly have something to hide…_

A younger fighter fell to the ground, getting knocked out by her older sister. _A lot of things are entering my mind at this time. Some are saying that she seemed too good to be true… But it's like she's acting like herself and not acting like herself…_ Kumuro pressed his hands near his lips, letting his trail of thoughts fly off. _I kinda like Kusunoki's hidden shy nature… it almost feels like something that only a few people should nurture._ Kumuro sighed, having his mind on the current situation. _Is this really a good time to tell Keima buddy I should just abandon the project altogether?_ Kumuro lifted his head up, noticing the sigh "2-B".

Keima and Kumuro entered the classroom. Keima sat at his seat, watching a girl hugging a guy on his PFP. Kumuro stood next to him, taking a deep breath.

"Keima buddy."

Keima lowered his PFP, staring at Kumuro.

"You have something you need from me?"

Kumuro nodded his head. Suddenly, Amika grasped Kumuros arms, smiling at him.

"Oh Kumuro-sama! I haven't seen you for days!"

Kumuro turned around, scratching his head.

"Oh… Uh… that's really funny…"

Amika rubbed her head on Kumuro's arms, feeling her heart thumping quickly. _Maybe this time, if I flirt more… Victory will be mine!_

"Where have you been the last few days? I've been missing your handsome face for days!"

Kumruo crossed his lips, thinking up of an excuse.

"Uhh… Welll… Umm… You see…"

"Mu… Mu… Muhara… and Kat… Katsuragi…"

Keima and Kumuro turned his head around, noticing Kusunoki waiting by the door. His eyes widened, witnessing her cheeks glowing red. Her luscious black hair glowed from the school lights. Her eyes glowed, revealing her feminine side. Kumuro blushed, feeling heart thumping quickly. Amika dropped her jaws, surprised of Kusunoki's presence. _Eh? What's that Karate girl doing here? And why does she want my Kumuro-sama and that damn Otamegane?_ Her body trembled, watching many people blinking at her.

"Come… Come here."

Keima stood up from the ground, walking near her. Kumuro followed after him, releasing his arm from Amika's grasp. The students chattered amongst each other, bewildered of Kusunoki's appearance. Kusunoki gently held Keima and Kumuro, dragging out of their classroom.

"Co… Come for a moment. We have to talk!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> For those who have been anxiously been waiting for Hinoki for a long time... here she is now! Hop you enjoy this chapter and this series.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Lifting the curse…

Kusunoki dragged Keima and Kumuro through the corridors, drawing the student's attention. Suddenly Kusunoki stopped, noticing a mysterious man standing in front of her.

"Keima! Kumuro! Kusunoki! Stop what you are doing right now!"

Kusunoki blinked at the man, noticing his face concealed by the shadows.

"Who are you?"

The man sighed.

"I'm just helping the author out by giving this letter to the boys."

He held out a piece of paper in front of Kusunoki, making her release Keima and Kumuro's arms. Keima and Kumuro stood up from the ground, standing next to the man. Keima snatched it from him, reading the letter:

**Dear Keima, Kumuro, Kusunoki and fellow readers, since this fanfic series has been out for quite a while, I am more than happy to celebrate the series by make a special omake-type chapter that will follow a series of event (mostly filled with crossovers) that you boys could be in!**

**Yours truly,**

**SSDrwh0**

Keima and Kumuro blinked at the letter. Shrugging off the confusion, Keima gritted his teeth in rage.

(**Keima**) "I got enough trouble dealing with Kumuro and this series! Why the hell do I have to put up with him in other shows?"

(**Kumuro**) "Why are you blaming the staff of this series? I don't like you too, but I have to put up with your annoyingness!"

(**Keima**) "I had enough of reality making more shenanigans! I just wish I get to play some games with peace and quiet!"

(**Kumuro**) "Why are we speaking without any actions implemented by the author? It's not really like him, is it?"

(**Author**) "I don't really like this type of style that much, but hey, I felt like doing this once in a while…"

(**Keima**) "Who the hell is speaking out of nowhere?"

(**Kusunoki**) "What the hell's going on?"

(**Author**) "I am god…"

(**Keima, lowering his eyelids**) "No. Seriously…"

(**Author**) "Really… I'm actually the true capturing god… I now got right where I want the two of you to be at! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(**Keima, gritting his teeth**) "Will you please tell us already?"

(**Author, sighing**) "Fine… I'm the guy who wrote the letter. Now this place is getting boooooring…"

(**Keima and Kumuro**) "What's up with that? And why are you getting us to do your dirty work?"

(**Author**) "I also wanted you to do this because after you have done this, you guys can take breaks and play your games to your heart's content!"

Keima widened his eyes, jumping up with joy.

"I'll do it!"

Kumuro scratched his head, feeling confused.

"Huh? Now everything's back to normal?"

The mysterious man placed his arms on the shoulders, dragging them out of the school corridors.

"Come boys. We must now prepare for the first show!"

Keima and Kumuro strolled with the mysterious man. Kusunoki gritted at the mysterious man abducting the boys.

"Where are you guys going right now?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: A series of comical events (plus the big finale!)<p>

**Author's note:** Welcome to the special event, hosted by none other than myself! I'm kinda sorry for teasing you for the sister mini-series, but this chapter acts mainly as a reference to TWGOK manga in chapter 94, except this has more content in it (no, I'm not saying that this is better than chapter 94)! I hope you enjoy it and look forward to the gripping conclusion of Hinoki's story. For now, let's go to the backstage before the first event…

* * *

><p>Keima gazed upon Kumuro, wearing a girl's uniform and holding a wig.<p>

"Hey Otamegane! Why the hell do I have to wear the same thing I used in chapter 16?"

Keima gritted his teeth.

"For the hundredth time, stop calling me that annoying name!"

The mysterious man emerged from nowhere, walking towards Kumuro.

"Ah yes, you'll be replacing out actress for the role of Elsie."

Kumuro widened his eyes, feeling his cheeks red. He turned around, frowning at the mysterious man.

"Why do I have to dress up as a girl for the third time? Can't you find someone else?"

Amika strolled towards Kumuro, holding her wig out.

"I have to play as some girl called Haqua. You'll may as well suck it up and do as the author has intended!"

Kumuro gritted his teeth at Amika.

"Well I fail to see the author letting you go out with me!"

Amika clenched her fists.

"The Kumuro I knew and loved is 100 times better than your damn self!"

The mysterious man sighed, walking away from them.

"You guys better get your act together. The first event, a crossover, starts in 5."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> At , the first two stories will be separated as separate crossover stories, making them stand-alone. You will find the links to the first two events below the page. The third and final one is right below the links.

Omake#1 Part 1:

.net/s/7267728/1/TWGOK_Mini_Love_Note

Omake#2 Part 2:

.net/s/7267740/1/TWGOK_Mini_How_I_Met_Your_Father

* * *

><p>Omake#1 part 3: The Big Finale<p>

The students sat at their seats, chatting amongst others. Kumuro hummed to himself, waiting patiently for a teacher to arrive. Chihiro strummed on her guitar, hearing a few chords calling to her. Ayumi rested her head on her desk, snoring loudly. Miyako turned her head around, blinking at Ayumi. _Did she practice too hard last night?_ Amika gazed upon Kumuro's hair, daydreaming about him and her strolling through a field of flowers together. Keima gazed upon his PFP, watching a girl dressing up as Juliet. _This company uses the Romeo and Juliet theme quite heavily. I wonder why they did that.._.

Kodama entered the room, carrying a book with him. He gleamed with joy, feeling very happy.

"Today, I have a special assignment for all you nice students here!"

The students blinked at Kodama, finding him feeling somewhat cheery. Kodama placed his book on the desk, revealing the title "Romeo and Juliet".

"You all are going to re-enact a play together for the following weeks! With the modern day version of the playbooks, you will all have no trouble speaking in IIINGRISH!"

Amika widened her eyes, feeling excited. _I heard of that play before... It's about two couples falling in love with each other, particularly with the main characters. I MUST get the role of Juliet! And I shall make Kumuro mine in the process!_ Kodama drew a line in the middle of the board.

"Since we have more than enough people doing the play, I shall split this class into two so that there will be two groups doing the play."

Miyako raised her hands up, drawing Kodama's attention.

"How does this help us get better at speaking English? And is this really compulsory?"

Kodama chuckled triumphantly.

"Little girl. You should feel honoured to at least participate in a play. I will be marking on how well you can recite parts in the play, but..."

Kodama lowered his eyelids, forming shadows around his face.

"The group who gives out the best performance shall get extra marks for their upcoming mid-term tests!"

The students turned around whispering amongst each other.

"Is this even true?"

"Can teachers really do that?"

"Who cares? Let's do this! Let's get extra marks!"

Kodama smiled sinisterly. _Fools..._ Kodama turned around, writing the names on each side.

"I have made pre-determined participants onto each speaking characters. For those who only have extras, you will also get tested for your English skills another time."

The students leaned forward. Some of them gasped, witnessing Keima's name on the board.

"Eh? Otamegane's going to be Romeo?"

Kodama giggled sinisterly. _Now I got you this time, you damn brat! Let's see how you gonna get a hundred on that!_ Kodama cleared his throat, explaining his choices.

"You all wanted the people from the drama clubs to be the main characters right? It's not that I hate those people, but this is to level the playing field."

Keima lowered his PFP, watching everyone gazing upon him. _What's all the commotion now?_ Amika focused on the board, finding her name there. Suddenly, her eyes glimmered, feeling victorious. _Yes! Now I will find my Romeo next to it... _Suddenly, her eyes widened, finding Miyako's name on it. _Eh? What's going on there? Why is her name there?_ Amika gasped, finding all of the girl's names on one side. _This... this can't be!_ Kumuro found his name on the board, finding another name "Mercutio" next to his. _Interesting... I wonder what he's like..._ Keima gazed upon the board, finding his name there.

_It seems like we're doing a play now... apparently, I'm the main character, Romeo... I wonder who's playing Juliet._ Keima moved his eyes around, searching across the board. He cocked his eyes, finding the name "Yoshino Asami". _Hmm... I never heard of this girl before..._ He turned around, feeling a weird vibe around him. He gazed upon Asami staring at him. Her eyes glimmered brightly. Her pony tail stood out, hanging out on her right. Keima blinked at Asami, studying her face. _Who's that girl staring at me? Could she be that Asami girl I had never heard of?_ Asami gasped, turning her head away from him.

She lifted her book up, gazing upon it. Keima shrugged as he turned around. Asami lowered her book, blinking at Keima. Kodama handed out a textbook to each student, strolling around the classroom.

"Now... All you need to do now is to study the play carefully assigned by each person. If you are an extra, your best bet is to help others out with acting and follow the actions. Everything's in English, so there will be no help from me in terms of translation."

Kodama returned to his seat, smiling at everyone.

"One more thing. Good luck everyone!"

* * *

><p>The students formed into two groups, sitting away from each other. Each student held their books out, reading the play carefully. Miyako smiled, enjoying a few lines for Romeo.<p>

"I kinda like playing the male character. His lines are romantic!"

Chihiro folded her arms, closing her eyes.

"Well it's not like many boys bother trying to be romantic to girls!"

Ayumi blushed, reading the juicy parts form Romeo.

"You should read Romeo's lines Chihiro-san. I... I think I'm starting to fall in love with it!"

The girls turned their heads around, watching Amika grumbling angrily. _Why can't Kumuro at least be on this side?_ Miyako blinked at Amika folding her arms.

"Amika-chan. Is there something bothering you?"

On the other side away from Amika and the girls, a few boys stood up discussing about the game plan.

"So it's basically girls vs. boys. We boys must not let the girls win at all costs!"

The girls standing near them folded their arms.

"You know... We girls can hear what you're saying."

The leader turned his head around, gritting his teeth in rage.

"Shut up! I don't want any rambling from you!"

The leader faced his men, pulling out a piece of paper.

"We only got a few days to get practicing with the script. We all wanted to get extra marks, right?"

The boys salute to the leader, shouting "Yes, sir" at the same time. The leader turned around, frowning at Keima playing his PFP.

"You there! Since you are our main star, you better get reading!"

Keima chuckled sinisterly.

"Fools... why would I need to read those outdated book?"

Kumuro stepped outside the boys' line strolling towards Keima.

"But Keima buddy, you need to read the lines so it flows with the play. You can't just wing something like this you know!"

The leader moved his head forward, snarling at him.

"Listen to your damn follower, Otamegane! There's no way you could just magically say everything in English you know!"

Keima's glasses shine, blinding the leader. He lifted himself from the chair, adjusting his glasses.

"Listen closely, troubled students. There is only one thing you needed to know..."

Keima lifted his PFP up, making the screen shine.

"The power of the PFP brings endless knowledge!"

Kumuro and the leader dropped their jaws, feeling flabbergasted. An image of a guy dressed up as Romeo appeared on the screen.

"This game will help me perform well at plays like this. It's only a matter of converting from Japanese to English."

The leader punched him in the face, knocking Keima to the ground. He repeatedly kicked Keima in the stomach, making him cough out in pain.

"I can't believe that our fate of getting marks depends on this crazy gamer! Why can't it be someone else who's not like him?"

The leader stopped kicking Keima, making him stand up. Keima gritted his teeth in rage. _If I was given a minor role, then these damn idiots would've left me be in the first place!_ The leader pushed the book towards Keima placing them on his hands.

"If I catch you playing your damn PFP, I'm gonna send a gang of thugs and let them bash the hell outta you!"

Kumuro placed his hands on Keima's backs.

"No pressure buddy..."

Keima sighed. _Well... it can't be helped..._ He lifted the book up, flipping through pages. The leader moved his head around, searching for someone.

"By the way, where's this Yoshino girl?"

The leader spotted Asami sitting at a corner. He strolled towards her, placing his hands on the desk.

"Are you the one playing Juliet?"

Asami lifted her head up, gazing upon the leader. Her body trembled in fear, feeling her head spinning around. She gasped, feeling her throat shrinking. Her eyes watered, wanting to run away from him. The leader's group turned their heads around, gazing upon Asami. Keima and Kumuro followed everyone, wondering what's going on. Kumuro widened his eyes, discovering another person in his class. _Hey! I've never seen her before!_ Keima gazed upon Asami's face, cocking his eyebrows. _Hmm... I wonder why she's not reacting_. The leader leaned his head forward, making her lean away from him.

"Hey. Aren't you going to respond?"

He blinked at her gazing upon his face. He sighed as he faced away from her.

"If this damn girl's playing Juliet, looks like we're done for!"

Asami sighed as she moved her head to her book.

* * *

><p>Asami strolled through the school grounds, carrying her purse with her. She gazed upon the book in her hand, reading the title "Romeo and Juliet". <em>I... I never thought it would come true, getting a chance to meet Katsuragi-kun...<em> Her body formed goose bumps, having an image of Keima inside his mind. _But now that everyone's aware of my presence... I... I don't know what to do..._ She opened the book, finding a line about Romeo and Juliet kissing. She widened her eyes in fear, gasping at the word "kiss". _I... I have to do that?_ She closed the book quickly, trying not to think of the forbidden word.

_I... I have no idea that kissing's going to be involved..._ Asami sighed, shedding a tear from his eyes. _Even if I don't have to kiss... how... how should I approach this guy? If... If I talk I... _Her head spun around, forcing her to puke. _Here it goes again... just like when the other guy demanded me to respond..._ She stood still, waiting for her dizziness to disappear. _It… it's no use. Even if my wish came true, what should I do? _She continued strolling, reaching for her home. Suddenly, a girl looking identical to her stood in front of her, wearing a different uniform. Asami gazed upon the girl, studying her face. She then smiled, feeling glad to see a familiar face.

"Ikuma-chan! How was school today?"

The girl called Ikuma sighed.

"Well… I guess it was fine as usual…"

Ikuma moved her eyes, noticing a book in Asami's hand.

"Say, is that a playbook?"

Asami nodded her head.

"I'm participating in a play…"

Ikuma widened her eyes, smiling with joy. She moved closer to her, making Asami cower a bit.

"Say, are you playing as Juliet?"

Asami nodded her head confidently. Ikuma wrapped her arms around, feeling proud of her sister.

"Wow, you might become the star of a play!"

Ikuma dragged Asami inside the house, taking her inside her room. Ikuma sat on her bed, gazing upon Asami.

"So, who's playing as Romeo?"

Asami giggled nervously, scratching her head.

"Well… there was that one guy in my class…"

"Awwh… come on. I swear I won't tell anyone about it."

Asami sighed. _Well, Ikuma-chan's my ane-ue after all…_

"Well… this guy isn't really liked by many people… He… his name's Katsuragi Keima…"

Ikuma stood close to her, grinning sinisterly.

"Say, how close are you to this Katsuragi guy?"

Asami's cheeks reddened.

"Oh… I uhh…"

Ikuma placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"You barely talked to him, even though you know his name?"

Asami sighed. _I… I'm not really used to other people…_ Ikuma sighed, feeling empathy for her sister.

"Imouto… You know how much I stress about making friends. And you haven't made one since middle school. Do you need me to help you with everything?"

Asami turned around, facing away from Ikuma.

"I… I'll be fine at school."

"Are you sure? Will you be able to go through the play well?"

Ikuma lifted herself from her bed, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I'll help you get your confidence up for this play, okay? Then you should be able to do things fine."

* * *

><p>Ikuma and Asami sat next to each other. Asami gazed upon Ikuma skimming through the pages. Ikuma closed the book, handing it out to her sister.<p>

"Okay. I'm done now."

Asami gently pulled the book off Ikuma, gazing upon the title.

"Are you sure you can revise all of this?"

Ikuma nodded her head.

"Well I do have an excellent memory. Maybe I'm like a camera that takes every single snapshot of life!"

Asami giggled, covering her lips. Ikuma opened the book up, turning a few pages over.

"Here's a line for you."

Asami read the line carefully, trying to speak in English.

"Mother… I am here… what… what…"

Ikuma sighed.

"It goes like this – "Mother! I am Here! What is it you want to talk about?""

Asami sighed, having an image of Keima inside her mind.

"I… I'm not sure if I'm fit to play the main role… maybe a minor role will be fine…"

Ikuma placed her hands on Asami's shoulders, getting her to gaze upon Ikuma's face.

"How about this: every time you look at anyone, think of them as me. Got it?"

Asami blinked at Ikuma. She then nodded her head, reading the same line again.

"Mother. I am here. What is it you want to talk about?"

Ikuma clapped her hands, cheering for her sister.

"Yay! Now you're getting the hang of it!"

* * *

><p>Two groups of students sat opposite to each other, holding their books out. Kodama gazed upon unwary students, grinning sinisterly. <em>That's right… you all keep on practicing and getting better…<em> Chihiro and Ayumi stood up, holding their pencils out.

"You dare to mock the Montagues? I for one will not stand for this!"

"Oh… so you're going to fight for your dear old Romeo?"

"As a matter of fact, I am!"

Miyako held her hands out to Ayumi, forming a concerned look on her face.

"Mercutio! Please don't do this!"

Ayumi and Chihiro took a step forward, swinging their pens around and giggling happily. Amika placed her hands on her cheeks, gazing upon Kumuro standing on the other side. _Everyday… it seemed like I'm being dragged further and further away from Kumuro-sama. Why hath thou be distanced away from thee?_ Miyako gently budged on Amika's back, drawing her attention.

"Amika-chan. It's your turn to act out."

On the other side of the room, ten soldiers lined up together, reading the script. The leader nodded his head, watching his men execute the play brilliantly. Keima skimmed through the pages, flipping each finished page over. _Even though this book has modern-day translations, this book seemed to still be outdated. When will people realise the old is no longer relevant and the ever-growing ideals of 2D girls are far superior to 3D people's shitty ideals?_ The leader grasped onto Keima's shoulder, pulling him near Asami.

"Okay Otamegane! We're up to scene 5 of act 1! So make everything count in rehersals!"

Keima sighed, flipping through the pages. Asami blushed, feeling her heart thumping quickly. _Wow… I never knew how close I can get to Katsuragi-kun…_ Keima read the lines out loud in English.

"Oh my heart beats quickly as I gaze upon this beauty you possessed. My cheeks reddened as I gaze upon your dazzling face!"

All of the boys and the leader dropped their jaws, flabbergasted of Keima's voice. The leader twitched his eyes, feeling petrified. _O… Otamegane's voice… how… how can he possess a romantic voice?_ Asami's heart thumped quicker, touched by his voice. _He… He almost sounds like a true gentleman…_ Asami closed her eyes, breathing in and out. _Okay, I must gain confidence of this!_ She opened her eyes, picturing Keima's head distorting into Ikuma.

"Oh… Oh my. You seemed to have a lot of devotion for me. But dear Ane-ue, will you be able to kiss as well as you compliment people?"

Everyone around her blinked at Asami.

"An… Ane-ue?"

She gasped, covering her lips. _Oh no! I accidently said Ane-ue and not stranger!_ Asami lifted herself off the chair, running out of the classroom. They turned their heads around, blinking at Asami leaving the classroom.

* * *

><p>Asami strolled through the streets, titling her head down in shame. <em>I… I don't think I'm right to be the leading actress… I… I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to talk to other people normally…<em> Suddenly, Asami stopped moving, lifting her head up. She noticed Ikuma standing in front of her.

"Ikuma-chan…"

Ikuma blinked at her sister.

"Are… are you alright?"

Asami sighed.

"I… I screwed up today…"

Ikuma covered her face with her hands.

"Oh…"

Asami nodded her head.

"I… I accidentally mentioned about you…"

Ikuma wrapped her arms around Asami.

"It's okay… Don't' worry too much. You'll get better…"

"I… I doubt it…"

Ikuma leaned away from Asami, gazing upon Asami's defeated face. She crossed her lips, feeling worried. _I must do something about Imouto. I can't let her think so negatively!_

* * *

><p>Keima strolled through the streets, playing his PFP. <em>I've been working like a horse non-stop in class! I'm so glad to be out of school! These idiots won't leave me alone wherever I go!<em> Ikuma hid behind the wall, watching Keima stroll past her. _Luckily I found a person who knows where I can find this Katsuragi guy. Now I just need to act like my Imouto._ Ikuma strolled out of the alleyway, catching up to Keima. She placed her hands on his shoulders, catching his attention. He turned around, blinking at Ikuma. _Is… is that the girl from my class?_ Ikuma chuckled nervously, trying to act like Asami.

"I… I got a bit embarrassed of saying some weird things in class… I… I was wondering if you can help me with it…"

Keima cocked his eyebrows. _Hang on… This girl is a bit odd to be someone I kinda know of. Unless…_

"Say… Are you that girl's sister?"

Ikuma blinked at Keima, witnessing his god-like eyes. _How… how could he figure something out like this so quickly?_ Keima turned around, lowering his PFP.

"You know. That sister of yours did mention something about you. So I figured that you could be her sister… besides, I assume that you have a different personality from your sister, am I correct?"

Ikuma gasped, placing her hands on her lips. _Who… is that guy?_

"How… how could you tell so quickly?"

Keima turned away from Ikuma, strolling away from her.

"Usually in games, girls have distinct personalities. This scenario here is no exception."

Ikuma held her hands out.

"Wait!"

Keima turned around, blinking at Ikuma. Ikuma sighed, having an image of Asami inside her mind.

"Could… could you help my sister out? I just wanted to get her confidence up in terms of interacting with others."

Keima sighed. _Usually, I would refuse… however, those damn idiots wanted to win badly… so I guess there's little choice I have at this moment…_

* * *

><p>Asami sat at her desk, reading through the notes. <em>On paper, it seemed so simple to follow… but when I tried reciting these lines… I… I'm having trouble with even one word…<em> Ikuma entered the room, carrying Keima with her.

"Imouto, I found someone who could help you succeed…"

Asami turned around, finding Keima inside her room. She gasped, feeling her heart thumping. _This… this is too soon… I…_Ikuma strolled towards her, placing her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"It'll be fine. Please let this classmate of yours help you out."

Asami sighed, feeling breathless. _Ane-ue… why… why did you do this to me? I… I'm not ready for this…_ Keima sighed. _Seems like I've seen this look before! A classic case of shy people… looks like it might be a bit difficult to deal with._

"I think you should let her try speaking to me for a while. She won't be able to talk a lot if she's extremely nervous to see someone like me."

Ikuma and Asami turned around, blinking at Keima. (Asami) _This… this guy… he's really… kind…_ (Ikuma) _Now he's the one giving out advices? What kinda of person is he anyway?_ Asami gave out a weak smile to Keima.

"I… I appreciate it."

Ikuma widened her eyes, feeling surprised. _Wow! It worked! _Ikuma wrapped her arms around her sister, smiling joyously.

"Imouto! I'm so proud of you!"

Keima smiled at them, pulling out his book.

"Well… since I have eased the tension, maybe we should focus on one line at a time."

* * *

><p>Many students stood inside the theatre, facing Kodama. They held their costumes in their hands, blinking at them. Kodama sat on the chair next to his guests, gazing upon the students. Miyako held her hands out, grabbing Kodama's attention.<p>

"Excuse me, but why do we need costumes to perform a play?"

Kodama laughed loudly.

"Well… I would like to make your play a bit more… Authenitc! Besides, these will help you perform well!"

Keima and Asami stood inside the stage, gazing upon the people walking out of the stage. Asami trembled in fear, feeling worried. _I know Katsuragi-kun and I have been practicing a lot… but I don't feel confident today…_ Keima turned his head, witnessing Asami's scared face. _Well… I shouldn't really expect her to get confident within a few days. Still…_ Keima placed his hands on Asami, making her eyes stretch out.

"Ka-ka… Katsuragi-kun?"

She slowly turned her head, watching Keima smile.

"Don't worry… you'll be fine."

Amika placed her hands on her head, groaning with frustration. _Even thought I got the lines done perfectly… I still feel shit! Oh why does Kumuro-sama have to be on the other side…_ Kumuro strolled towards Amika, wearing his costume.

"Hey there Amika-chan!"

Kumuro sat next to Amika, gazing upon her face.

"Say… what's wrong?"

Amika sighed. _What… what should I say to him? Should… should I lie?_

"I… I feel awkward… performing with a female actor playing a male character."

Kumuro shrugged.

"Did you know that in 16th century England, only men can act, and so younger men were used to play female roles?"

Amika turned around, blinking at Kumuro.

"Is… Is this actually true?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"It's really fascinating actually. I never thought that could occur. I researched that while I was studying my parts as Mercutio. Maybe if you think of her as some other guy you fancy… maybe you don't have to worry about your concerns at all!"

Amika smiled at Kumuro, gazing upon his dazzling face.

"Thanks Kumuro-sama!"

* * *

><p>Kodama clapped for the female students bowing down at him.<p>

"Bravo! That was excellent!"

The girls walked out of the stage, chatting amongst each other. Kodama's friends turned around, discussing about the play.

"I kinda like how there are decent female actresses playing as boys."

"It promotes girls in the drama industry, but not only with female roles!"

"Somehow for me, the lack of boys didn't make this play authentic enough."

The curtains were drawn together momentarily, drawing the audience's attention. The curtains slowly opened, revealing two men entering the stage. They drew their swords out, watching two opposing men marching forward. They drew their swords out, charging towards their opposing enemies. The audience nodded their head, feeling thrilled by the actions made by the actors.

* * *

><p>Keima stood near the actor of Benvolio, facing the audience.<p>

"Oh Rosaline! Oh Rosaline! I just wished she's with me… the thought of not having her is aching my heart."

Benvolio raised his hands out, pointing towards the ceiling.

"Then… we shall all go to the ball, for you must seek that your love for her will win her heart!"

The critics whispered amongst each other, gazing upon Keima.

"This actor for Romeo is so romantic."

"He's definitely a perfect actor for romantic plays!"

"We must make him a rising star!"

* * *

><p>Keima stood near Asami, moving close to her. He sighed, making his cheeks red.<p>

"Oh my heart beats quickly as I gaze upon this beauty you possessed. My cheeks reddened as I gaze upon your dazzling face!"

Asami smiled at Keima, feeling goose bumps holding her body. _The more I look at Katsuragi-kun, the more I seemed to enjoy his looks…_ She held her hands out to him, closing her eyes.

"Oh my. You seemed to have a lot of devotion for me. But dear stranger, will you be able to kiss as well as you compliment people?"

Keima slowly touched her hands, making her cheeks redden. He slowly pressed his lips against her hand, making her heart thump quicker. Keima lifted his head up, smiling at Asami.

"Do I not kiss as well as I compliment?"

The female critic fell on the ground, feeling her heart thumping.

"Oh I can't stop falling for this actor of Romeo! He has definitely captured my heart!"

Two other critics moved their heads, gazing upon her.

"Are you alright?"

"You've been at this the whole time!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro stood next to each other, lining up with other actors. As all of the participants bowed down, Kodoma and his friends clapped for them. They walked out of the stage, chatting amongst each other. The critics turned around, discussing about Keima's performance.<p>

"This Katsuragi guy's the one! We should make him a rising star!"

"What about that Yoshino girl? She seemed to have a huge drive for drama and romance! We should use her as well!"

"That's a good idea! Take both of these students for our play!"

The critics turned around, smiling at Kodama.

"We have decided!"

Kodama smiled sinisterly. _Yes… now Katsuragi-kun will be doomed not to get a hundred!_

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro took off their costumes, placing them back inside the coat hangers. Kumuro sighed, closing his eyes.<p>

"I just wish this thing will go on for longer! I enjoy playing the part of Mercutio!"

Keima and Kumuro strolled away from the costumes, heading out of the stage room. Suddenly, they stopped moving, watching Asami standing near Keima.

"I… I like to thank you…. Katsuragi-kun."

Keima blinked at her, watching her move near him. Her cheeks glowed red, making her eyes glimmer form the lights. She wrapped her arms around Keima, making him and Kumuro widen their eyes. Keima's cheeks reddened, feeling his heart thump quickly. Her heart thumped at the same rate. She closed her eyes, feeling a warm glowing vibe around her.

"Thank you… for making me confident."

* * *

><p>The students talked amongst each other, facing each other.<p>

"That was a really good week!"

"For once, I didn't have to worry about school work!"

"Maybe that Kodama guy isn't really that bad after all…"

Amika gazed upon Kumuro. _Oh Kumuro… someday… thou hath his heart taken by thee…_ Asami gazed upon Keima, watching him play his PFP. _It seems like everything's back to normal… _She sighed, thinking about the times with him. _Maybe it's best if it's just the way it was with my current life…_ A female student moved towards her, standing near her.

"Hey there!"

Asami turned her head around, blinking at a student. The student smiled at her.

"I love how you acted in the play."

Asami blinked at the student. _Is she… talking to me? _Asami smiled, closing her eyes.

"Thanks."

Kodama entered the room, standing near his desk.

"I will now announce the good news!"

The students faced Kodama, smiling at him. He placed a pile of sheets on the desk.

"Since I lied to you about assessing you with the play, you will all do a pre-test for the mid-term tests!"

The students widen their eyes, feeling confused.

"Eh?"

Kodama chuckled sinisterly.

"Why would any of you think that this play will serve any purpose for the tests? I merely gave you a very unnecessary break…"

The students sulked, feeling deceived. Kodama pointed at Katsuragi and Asami, drawing their attention.

"The only exceptions are Yoshino Asami and Katsuragi Keima!"

The students glared at Keima, making him lower his PFP. _What's going on, I thought I would be left alone by now. _He faced Kodama, witnessing him laughing evilly.

"Katsuragi-kun! Yoshino-san! Instead of the two of you studying for five days, you will be performing for Misato High's drama club. After doing that, you will do a test without any days of studying!"

Asami blinked at Kodama. _What's the whole point of me doing that?_ Keima blinked at Kodama. _Is this how you would prevent me from getting 100?_ Keima shrugged, making Kodama drop his jaws.

"It's okay! I can study both at the same time!"

Kodama gritted his teeth, slamming a test paper on Keima's desk.

"Fine then! Why don't you do the tests now?"

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Backstage Pass<p>

Keima strolled through the dressing room, giggling sinisterly. He gazed upon his PFP, tapping buttons on it.

"Yes! After enduring with a lot of gruelling plays I have to participate in, I can now finally move out of here and play 200 hours of non-stop games! Finally! Now reality's not going to screw me around anymore!"

Suddenly, Keima stopped moving, lowering his PFP. He watched Kumuro gaze upon his PFP, tapping the buttons rapidly. Keima slowly moved his head near Kumuro, watching the screen. Keima widened his eyes, witnessing Yotsuba coveting Kumuro. _Wha… What is this? Why the hell's Kumuro with my Yokkyun?_ Kumuro turned his head, facing Keima. Kumuro's god-like eyes sent Keima shivering.

"I'm trying to play. Please leave me alone."

Keima dropped his jaws. _H… Hey! Is Kumuro trying to act like me? _Gritting his teeth in rage, Keima shouted at Kumuro.

"What the hell's your problem, trying to act like me?"

Kumuro gritted his teeth. He lifted himself of the chair, strolling away from Keima.

"I didn't have any problems, until you showed up!"

Kumuro sat on another chair, resuming his mission.

"Reality likes to bother me a lot with these annoying pests, doesn't he?"

Keima leaned forward, shouting at him.

"Hey! Don't start pretending that you hate reality! That's what I'm supposed to do!"

Kumuro lowered his PFP, glaring at Keima.

"If you really are like me, you wouldn't be talking to me right now!"

Keima gasped, feeling offended. _Damn that Kumuro… he may be right… But that does not mean THAT HE CAN IMPERSONATE ME AND MOCK ME LIKE THIS!_ Kumuro lifted his PFP up, resuming his game. Keima pointed his fingers at Kumuro, having his eyes glow red.

"The Kumuro I know of wouldn't play the games I like! He wouldn't be this calm! He should be afraid of almost anything! He always has some feminine side to him! He would start caring about his friends (even though I don't like him to be my friend, as I never cared about having any), he always wanted to become a writer, wanting to unleash his imagination inside of him, he never had a good sense of logic, he loves that damn anime show a lot, he's a huge fan of that Kanon girl, and most of all, you can't have those god-like eyes like I have. Plus, you don't even have the catchphrases I use all the time!"

Kumuro grinned sinisterly, making his eyes glimmer.

"I can see the ending…"

Fumes poured out of Keima's head, clenching his fists. _That's it! Now you pissed me off!_ Keima charged towards Kumuro, punching him in the face. Kumuro fell off his chair, groaning in pain. Keima dived towards Kumuro, unleashing a series of attacks. Clouds formed around the boys, concealing the fight. The mysterious man strolled towards the boys, shaking his head.

"I knew that this kind of mishap will occur after the series of comical events…"

The clouds disappeared, revealing Keima lifting Kumuro's shirt up. The boys turned their heads around, facing the man.

"Keima. I can't believe you're getting out of character! I'm afraid to say that I must relinquish you of your role as Keima."

Keima widened his eyes, dropping Kumuro on the ground. _This… this can't be happening!_ The mysterious man pointed his fingers at Kumuro.

"You. Since you're becoming more of a main character than Keima will ever be, how would you like to take Keima's place?"

Kumuro lifted his PFP up, gazing upon the screen.

"Who are you? And why are you disturbing me"

The mysterious man nodded his head.

"Ahh… top class acting. How wonderful!"

Keima dropped his jaws. _Now he's acting like I barely existed? No… NOOO! I won't let anyone steal my identity from me!_ Keima squatted on the ground, playing his PFP.

"Look at me! I'm playing games like Kumuro's doing."

Keima gritted his teeth in rage.

"I hate reality so much that I wanted to go to another world! A world full of 2D girls!"

Keima moved away from Kumuro, squatting near a wall.

"I don't like to interact with others, so I'm just going to play right here!"

The mysterious man moved his hands to his chin, going "hmm…" He nodded his head as he pointed at Keima.

"Okay then. How would you like to play the role of Kumuro then?"

Keima turned his head around, revealing his zombie-like face. _This… is the worst… nightmare… I ever had!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The truth is... I kinda struggled finding a suitable story for it... until I thought about using one of the light novel characters. Yes, I have never read the light novel ones (ones that are translated that is)... but I decided to use sources form wikipedia to try and get her (and her twin sister's) personalities right. All in all, I also used the Romeo and Juliet theme to further highlight the setting of TWGOK and the fanfic series, (though this is not what the plot's about). As for the "epilogue" this is inspired by a (negative) comment on this fanfic. This is pretty much what Kumuro could be like if he wa apparently the "same" as Keima.

I hpe you enjoyed the following extras. And yes, I will post the concluson to the sisters mini-series shortly (hence, this is why I made an early chapter release).


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Lifting the Curse of Perfection

Kusunoki and Kumuro stood next to each other, gazing through the glass wall. Kumuro sighed, feeling goose bumps all over him. _I… I can remember the times on my "first date". It… it kinda felt wonderful back then. I guess that feeling I had stayed the same. Could… could this be true love?_ Keima stood away from Kusunoki and Kumuro, watching Amika hiding behind a bush. She widened her eyes, popping her head away from Keima's eyes. Kusunoki hesitated, feeling her cheeks red.

"So…sorry to bring you to this place, Mu… Muhara and… Katsuragi…"

Kumuro turned his head, smiling at her.

"No need to worry."

"It… It's just that I'm not used… not used to speaking with boys at school."

Keima sighed, watching Amika sneaking through the bushes. _What business do you have with us?_ Kusunoki turned her head, facing Kumuro.

"Is Ane-ue… really energetic?"

Kumuro blinked at her. _Uh… what does she mean by that?_ She placed her hands against the wall.

"Well, you two had spent more time with Ane-ue than I did with her…"

An image of Hinoki abusing Keima appeared inside his mind, making him grumble.

"She's energetic every day. Possibly to a degree that I wished she would be a bit less energetic."

Kusunoki chuckled at Keima, making him turn around and stare at her. Amika slowly popped her head from a tree, watching Keima and Kumuro. Kusunoki lifted her hands off the wall.

"Ane-ue has always been like that… simple minded, naïve… strong… always smiling. She was not someone… who would hide something."

Keima moved closer to Kusunoki.

"Hide something… Is she doing that?"

She turned away from the wall, facing Keima.

"Katsuragi… Muhara… Is there anything strange about Ane-ue?"

Keima and Kumuro shrugged.

"Not that the two of us have noticed so far…"

Amika pulled out a weird-looking invention, holding it out towards Kusunoki. _I need to pry in the details. Don't fail me now my beloved invention!_ Kusunoki placed her hands on her lips, thinking about her sister.

"Ane-ue… was the person I admired. She was strong… and funny… she knew many things I had no clue about… Our dojo is old… and the quarrels with our strict father were endless…"

Kumuro imagined Hinoki and her father fighting with each other. She turned away from her father, leaving the dojo.

"And so… Ane-ue left to dojo… on the day of her middle school graduation. The dojo was too small for ane-ue…"

Kusunoki faced Keima, watching him playing his PFP. She gritted her teeth, punching him in the face. Keima screamed, falling on the ground. Kumuro turned his head, frowning at Keima groaning on the ground.

"Were you even listening, Keima buddy?"

Keima sighed, lifting himself up.

"Do you know… what Hinoki-san was hiding?"

Kusunoki crossed her lips.

"I don't really know… but when I was having a spar with her… I felt she was completely different from before… I could try asking Ane-ue about this… but she might not answer…"

Keima nodded. _Different I see…_

"Leave this to the two of us… We'll find a way to do something about it!"

Amika smashed her invention on the ground, growling at it. _I can't believe it didn't work! It was going perfect yesterday…_ Kusunoki blinked at Keima's god-like face. She gritted her teeth, lifting his shirt up.

"Why would I want to do that? What would you plan to do?"

Kumuro whimpered, finding his shirt being pulled up like Keima. She turned her head, facing Kumuro.

"And you! You seemed to have more concerns about Ane-ue than about me! Am I that uninteresting?"

Kumuro groaned, feeling pain on his neck. Amika held her hands out to him. _Kumuro-sama!_ Keima gazed upon Kusunoki, retaining his god-like face.

"But… I understood one thing."

Kusunoki turned her head away from Kumuro, dropping him on the ground.

"I heard about how Kumuro was going on between the two of you during the days spent at the dojo. You strived to become a man… to chase after your older sister… to continue the dojo in Hinoki-san's stead…"

Her cheeks blushed, forcing her to slam him into a wall.

"Wha… What are you talking about?"

She strolled away from Keima, thinking about his words. She stopped midway, having one more thing to say.

"That… that was because I was weak… I was desperate…"

Keima and Kumuro gazed upon Kusunoki sighing. She continued walking, leaving the school grounds. Keima lifted himself from the ground, placing his hands on his chin. _It was too small for Hinoki, eh? Maybe this is related to the bigger dream she had in mind. No wonder it's difficult for Kumuro to fall in love right now. I guess I have to adjust her desires and dreams before I can push Kumuro for the ending._ Kumuro turned his head, gazing upon Keima.

"What are you thinking now, Keima buddy?"

* * *

><p>"Hey boys! You shouldn't get exhausted from the warm up exercises! It's easy to get this mountain path up and down 3 times."<p>

Keima and Kumuro gasped, crawling through the stairs towards Hinoki. Keima gazed upon Hinoki standing above them. _Now that I think about it, I did more work as Hinoki's fan than Kumuro did. Well at least only she sees me as a toy. I shall help Kumuro take another detour and reset the relationship between the two. _Keima held his arms on Kumuro's back, making him turn his head around. Kumuro panted, trying to speak.

"Hey… buddy… why… are you… stopping… me?"

Keima huffed and puffed, trying to regain his breath.

"I… must… tell you… the… next step… for… your capture…"

"Is… this… about… Hinoki-sama?"

Keima slowly nodded his head. Kumuro sighed.

"Keima buddy… I should… tell you this…"

Keima blinked at Kumuro.

"What… what is it?"

Kumuro sighed. Hinoki lifted her megaphone up, shouting at the boys.

"There's no time for breaks! If you wanna get there quickly, I might show you another special presentation of mine!"

Keima gazed upon Hinoki lowering her megaphone. He turned his head, facing Kumuro.

"Listen… You… must… make bad... developments…"

Kumuro widened his eyes.

"Uhh… why?"

Keima pushed Kumuro forward, making him move towards Hinoki.

"Trust me... on this one…"

Kumuro reach to Hinoki, lying on the ground. Kumuro gasped, feeling his body lifeless. Keima witnessed Hinoki bending towards Kumuro. _Well this is a good time for him to even the grounds for him…_ She smacked her paper fan on Kumuro's head, getting his attention.

"Come on, get a grip!"

Kumuro whimpered, thinking about Keima's commands. _If I do this, wouldn't I get hit twice as bad as her sister? Well… He is helping me after all…_ He grasped the fan, glaring at Hinoki.

"Don't show off this big attitude all the time! I'm not your henchman!"

Hinoki chuckled at him.

"Aren't you something like a henchman? If you get a bit stronger than you are now, I'll make you my number one henchman!"

Kumuro blinked at Hinoki. _Hey! Is this Keima's plan? Awesome!_ Kumuro smiled at Hinoki, standing up.

"Wow! Do you think I would be?"

Keima slammed his palm on his face. _No! Don't you idiot! Now you're following my tracks!_ Hinoki turned her head around, gazing upon Keima.

"Hey Keima! You should be more like Kumuro if you want to impress me!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro sneaked inside Hinoki's room. Keima gasped upon Hinoki's body facing away from her.<em> I surely don't like to recommend violence to Kumuro… But since that idiot made a mistake, it's gonna take more than words to take her down…<em> Kumuro gazed upon the bat, whimpering quietly.

"Why do I have to exact violence on her? I thought I'm supposed to be winning her heart."

Keima sighed.

"What you did during the mountain walk was stupid. If you wanted to get an even relationship with her and see her as an equal, you must create events that would make her angry or pissed off! Now go in there and make a sneak attack!"

Kumuro crossed his lips. _I'm sorry Hinoki-sama! This is all Keima buddy's doing!_ He crept towards her, drawing his bat above the ceiling. He slammed it down on the bed, hoping to hit something. He blinked at the bed, finding no cries of pain. Suddenly, his head got locked by Hinoki, making him choke.

"Oh my! You're becoming sneakier!"

She wrapped the bed around him, jumping on his body. Kusunoki entered the room, finding out what's going on. She blinked at Kumuro crying in pain.

* * *

><p>Kumuro gazed upon a French magazine, witnessing Hinoki wearing glasses. Hinoki smiled, watching Keima studying the front cover.<p>

"Well, what dya think?"

Kumuro moved his eyes, watching Keima holding a sign up. _Is this even working for me? _Keima gazed upon Kumuro's wimpy face. _This is a good opportunity to use a few words to reset the relationship, so you better insult her looks on the magazine! _Kumuro sighed, moving his eyes away from Keima. _Oh god…_ _Here we go again…_

"There's too much makeup on the face. Is this really you? Or is that actually another person looking like you?"

She lifted the magazine of the table, smiling sinisterly at her.

"Well… D'ya wanna try a bit of makeup on?"

Kumuro widened his eyes, finding himself wrapped around in a huge white cloth. Keima widened his eyes, watching Kumuro suffer. Kusunoki's men moved their heads form the door, watching Kumuro screaming and shouting. Hinoki placed the makeup kit on the table, walking away from him.

"Well it looks like your cute face suits you well!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro stood outside the window, watching steam coming out. Kumuro's thick eyelashes complemented his feminine eyes. The two hairclips were stuck on the sides. His lips shared the same colour as his cheeks. Kumuro gritted his teeth at Keima, watching him hold out a peeping device.<p>

"Damn you Keima! Why the hell did you make me suffer?"

Keima placed the device on Kumuro's hands.

"Stop whining! We're going to revive this event and make it the Bath peeping event version 2!"

Keima held his hands out to the device, letting it shine on Kumuro's hands.

"Behold! This imitation of the peeping device will surely grant you an edge over the last event."

Kumuro frowned at Keima.

"Why do I have to do this? You do remember what happened last time, don't you?"

Keima lowered his eyelids.

"As I said... quit whining and get in there! You do want Hinoki to be yours, right?"

Kumuro sighed. _You are so gonna pay later!_ Keima Hid behind the bush, popping his head out. He watched Kumuro creep towards the window, hugging himself against the wall. _Kusunoki was in there last time. This time, Kumuro will be able to catch Hinoki off guard!_ Kumuro's ears detected Hinoki's voice from the window. He lifted his device up, peering through the screen. He observed a bathroom with the doors open. Hinoki's legs emerged from the picture. _Oh god… this is so wrong… Why did Keima buddy make me do this? I feel so violated!_ Kumuro slowly elevated the device, trying to work his way to the top.

Suddenly he stopped, noticing a hose in the picture. _Hang on? What is that? Isn't that-?_ Water rushed through the device, attacking Kumuro's face. He screamed, falling on the ground and rolling around.

"MY EYES! THEY BUUUUURRRRNNN!"

Keima covered his mouth, watching Kumuro cry in pain. _I didn't anticipate that to happen…_ Kumuro rested his head on the ground, emitting hot steam from his burnt eyes. Hinoki placed her hands on her lips, feeling a bit guilty.

"Sorry about that. Maybe that was a bit too hot. But you're trying to peep on a lady au natural!"

Kumuro slowly raised himself from the ground, feeling defeat inside him.

"Now I know why Keima did all of this… He's jealous… jealous of me getting Hinoki-sama…"

Keima lowered his eyelids. _What?_ Tears poured out of Kumuro's eyes.

"At this rate… I'll… I'll never get to be with Hinoki-sama…"

Hinoki sighed, feeling sympathy for Kumuro.

"… He… Hey… Kumuro… Don't be so depressed. Kumuro's cute. I kinda like you a lot. So… cheer up, why don't ya?"

Keima moved his hands to his chin. _Her voice… Did she sound so different from the other events?_ Keima strolled towards Hinoki, catching her attention.

"Your voice… is a lot different from when you were near Kusunoki in these past few days."

Hinoki blinked at Keima.

"Wha… what are you doing here? Where did you come from all of a sudden?"

Kumuro moved his head, watching Keima's eyes glow from the moon. _What are you doing now Keima buddy?_

"Kumuro's been telling me how you don't seem to be like yourself even though you appeared to act normal. You can't feign ignorance from everyone all the time."

Shrugging of the confusion, she sprayed the hose at Keima, making him scream in pain.

"OH GOD! MY EEEEEEEEYYYYYEEEESSSS!"

"What the hell are you talking about kid?"

She turned off the hose, watching Keima groan in pain. _This is another reason why I hate 3D girls…_ Keima slowly lifted himself off the ground, trying to stand up again.

"You sister is worried about you hiding something. Why don't you start telling us about-"

Suddenly, a voice called out from nowhere.

"What are you babbling on about? And what you doing here?"

Keima and Kumuro widened their eyes. They moved their heads, watching Kusunoki

glaring at them. Keima and Kumuro scratched their head, chuckling nervously.

"Umm… well…"

Hinoki moved her head out, pointing at Keima.

"This perve's trying to see me naked!"

Kusunoki grasped Keima's neck, making him choke.

"I never thought you would do something like that…"

She threw Keima away, making him bounce through the hills.

"If you ever do something like that again, you're gonna regret messing with my Ane-ue!"

Kumuro held his hands out.

"Keima buddy!"

Kusunoki widened her eyes, noticing Kumuro in front of her. Her cheeks reddened, feeling violated. _He… Is he...?_ Her blush disappeared, reforming a frown on her face. _He has gone far enough trying to get too close to Ane-ue!_ She grasped his arms, making him whimper.

"Were you also trying to do that?"

"Kusunoki. This guy was trying to stop his friend from doing so!"

Kusunoki glared at Kumuro, watching him wail like a girl. She pushed him away from her, making him turn around.

"You better go home now! You are not welcomed to stay here overnight!"

Kumuro held his arms out.

"I'll do that right away!"

Kumuro watched Kusunoki walk away from. Hinoki called for Kumuro, grabbing his attention.

"Hey kid…"

Kumuro walked towards Hinoki, gazing upon her face. She sighed, revealing her unusually nervous-looking face.

"I… I didn't realise what you were doing so…"

Hinoki winked at him, concealing her nervous face with her usual look.

"Let's hang out at a beach tomorrow?"

Kumuro smiled at Hinoki. _Wow… Am I getting close?_

* * *

><p>Keima moved his hands around, operating multiple controllers. He watched many girls from a wall of TV screens and Computer monitors. <em>I think I somehow unlocked another path for myself – a path for most cold-type girl.<em> The girls awed at him, feeling moved by Keima's choices of words. _Whether Kumuro's still working on Hinoki's love or not, it seems like reality needs my help to solve another person's matter. _Keima stopped moving his hands, having a thought disturbing him. _Hang on… Why am I helping reality again? I remember one time that I didn't want to get involved again after the school vacation…_

Keima sighed, closing his eyes. _Oh right. Reality has no rest for annoying the shit out of me. Perhaps I may not be able to retain that freewill I had since I was born…_ He turned off the consoles around him, walking out of the room. _It's too bad I'm stuck with reality… Maybe if I'm in another world, I won't have to get bothered by anyone at all… I could find a way to get there…_ He exited the room, heading for the living room. _For now, I guess something like reality's favour cannot be ignored. Who know what he'll do next if I simply refuse and ignore him._ Inside the living room, he saw a notepad and a pen lying on the table.

He sat on the couch, retrieving the items. He moved the notepad to his face, tapping the pages with the pen. _Now… Let's analyse the current situation._ He wrote a few words down. _Hinoki's very energetic with her fans at first. _An image of Hinoki frowning at Keima appeared inside his mind._ After the recent events, I somehow triggered the side called the "tsundere" side. I can't piss her off too much for tomorrow as I had reset her relationship with me, and so I needed to regain her trust._ Suddenly, Mari strolled towards Keima, holding her phone out.

"Keima honey, your friend has called."

Keima grabbed the phone from Mari, holding it to his ears.

"Kumuro, is that you?"

Keima shouted on the phone, making Keima's ears throb.

"This is so wonderful Keima buddy! Hinoki had asked me out for a date!"

Keima sighed, hearing terrible news. _Hmm… This may ruin my chance to help Hinoki out… But then again, I should be at least glad that I had helped him get something he wants… What should I do?_

"Hey Keima buddy! Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh… sorry. Yeah, that is great news. Did she tell you where to meet up?"

"Oh… not exactly… but she told me that we're going to hang out at a beach tomorrow then."

_Maybe it's not such a bad idea to let Kumuro go out with Hinoki... I can simply stay far away from them and observe them carefully. Then I might be able to determine the next steps needed to be taken._

"Well. I'm sure you may not need me then, you got everything under control."

"Awwh come on! I don't know what will happen if I screw up anyway!"

"Well she doesn't want to see me so…"

"… Oh okay then… well. Hope I get this date successful then!"

Keima pushed a button on the phone, placing it on the table. _So it's settled. I'll keep an eye on her and see if she could tell Kumuro her problems._ Mari strolled towards Keima, wearing her pyjamas.

"Keima darling. It's time for you to go to sleep!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro entered the classroom, finding his seat. <em>I can't wait for Hinoki-sama today! I'm… I'm starting to get nervous about my date again! Oh god… I hope I don't screw up again!<em> Suddenly, he saw Amika standing near his seat. He noticed her face filled with concerns.

"Amika-chan. Is there something wrong?"

Amika moved her eyes, noticing Kumuro.

"Kumuro-sama!"

She strolled towards him, holding her hands behind her back.

"Kumuro-sama… that girl from yesterday…"

Kumuro's cheeks reddened, having an image of Kusunoki appeared inside his mind. Amika sighed, feeling slightly nervous.

"Are… are the two of you…"

Kumuro crossed his lips. _I wonder what she's trying to say. She's feeling like something's bothering her a lot._ Kumuro placed his hands on her shoulders, making her blush.

"It's okay. Take your time."

Amika's body trembled, feeling her heart thumping. _I… I don't know if he would say yes or no… I don't know how I would react if it's an answer that will haunt me for the rest of my life…_ She slowly tilted her head, gazing upon Kumuro's worried eyes.

"Are… are you and that girl… together?"

Kumuro's eyes watered. _Shit… this is awkward… What should I say? What am I talking about? She and I may never go out together, ever!_ Kumuro smiled at Amika, making her body stood still.

"She was just asking us a few things. We… we were helping her out in the dojo since I'm trying to get a part time job there."

Amika turned away from Kumuro, returning to her seats. _Th… thank god. I was worried then…_

* * *

><p>Kumuro strolled through the beach, wearing his school uniform. <em>Maybe I should wear something a bit casual… I don't know about wearing my school uniform like this… <em>Keima moved his head from his hiding place, watching Kumuro moving through the beach. _I can see Kumuro there. Now I just have to follow him around while listening to them carefully. Luckily for me, my ears are far superior to other mere mortals! _Kumuro watched many people run around the beach. Some only wore swimming pants while others wore their swim suits. _It's not really cold today though. Perhaps I should go and get changed quickly…_

Suddenly, he saw Hinoki standing in front of him. He noticed her wearing her usual jacket and dress. She closed her eyes, smiling at him.

"Glad you made it Kumuro!"

Hinoki strolled towards him, gazing upon his uniform.

"Man, you need to lighten up with your style of clothing! We are hanging out together after all!"

Kumuro scratched his head, giggling nervously.

"Well… I was thinking about getting in my casual clothes but…"

Hinoki gently held Kumuro's hands, making him blush. His heart thumped, feeling the warmth of her soft hands.

"Well… let's go downtown quickly before spending the rest of the day here!"

* * *

><p>Keima hid inside a hanger of clothes, gazing upon Hinoki standing near a fitting room. <em>Hmm… she's still acting proud after the recent events. If she keeps up like this, I don't know what to do next… still, it's too soon to say when I need to act…<em> he watched Kumuro open the door, revealing his new look. His light-coloured shirt matched his dark navy denim, complementing his face. Hinoki strolled towards him, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"My my, you look a lot older!"

Kumuro's cheeks glowed red, feeling her warm hands touching them. _Wow… it's almost like I'm getting closer to her every day!_ She lifted her hands off him, pulling his sleeves up. He blinked at Hinoki changing his looks. She smiled, witnessing her masterpiece.

"There we go! Now we have this fun side to compliment that maturity of your looks! I think your perfect now!"

Kumuro giggled nervously.

"Uh… thanks…"

He gazed upon Hinoki's clothes, making him think up of an idea.

"But… maybe you should wear something different from what you're wearing right now…"

Hinoki blinked at Kumuro, feeling surprised.

"But…"

She crossed her lips, showing her vulnerable side.

"Don't you like how I look?"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"I do… but… I like to see you wear something… cute on you!"

Hinoki's cheeks reddened.

"Cute?"

She chuckled loudly, making her blush disappear momentarily. She placed her hands on Kumuro's shoulders.

"Kumuro! You know that this look doesn't need changing. This is one of the ultimate figures that represent me!"

Hinoki opened her eyes, watching Kumuro sigh.

"Well… I kinda wished you wear something like that… just once."

Her blush returned, glowing redder than before. _My my… I… what's going on with me?_ Her heart thumped quickly, forming goose bumps all over her body. Keima nodded his head, watching Hinoki feeling embarrassed. _Interesting… Kumuro's starting to get to her vulnerable side. It still makes me stumped as to how he could do that?_ She turned away from Kumuro, trying to hide her blush.

"I… I guess I could try…"

* * *

><p>Kumuro stood next to the fitting room, closing his eyes. <em>Wow… this is becoming one of the best times I ever had… I wonder what she looks like in that dress I picked for her…<em> He sighed, feeling his body filled with goose bumps. _I can only imagine right now… I don't know how long I can wait for._ Suddenly, the door swung open, making Kumuro turn around. He watched Hinoki emerge out of the living room, holding her hands behind her back. She lowered her head, gazing upon her albino dress. The fluffy white skirt shined from the ceiling lights. Her cheeks reddened, feeling nervous.

"I… I don't feel comfortable."

Kumuro smiled, feeling his heart thumping quickly. _Kawaii! This is even better than I thought!_

"No no! It's fine! It suits you well! In fact, you look a lot wonderful wearing something like this!"

Hinoki crossed her lips, moving her hands away from her back.

"Ma… maybe I should wear some makeup on…"

Kumuro closed his eyes, revealing his glowing face.

"You don't need make up! You're perfect the way you are now!"

Hinoki blinked at Kumuro, feeling more uncomfortable. _Perfect… I'm… perfect the way I'm dressed?_ She closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Well… I guess I should treat my fan as to what he prefers best."

Kumuro crossed his lips, feeling guilty.

"Oh… don't you feel like yourself?"

Hinoki opened her eyes, gazing upon his concerned look.

"Maybe you should change back if you don't really like to wear something like this…"

Her heart thumped quicker, making her face red. _All of a sudden, he's… he's acting like a gentleman? But… Isn't he supposed to be my follower?_ Hinoki entered the fitting room, grabbing her possessions.

"I'll be alright. Let's head back to the beach."

* * *

><p>Keima nodded his head, having many thoughts entering his mind. <em>Looks like Hinoki's becoming more vulnerable by the minute. Soon, she might be able to tell Kumuro his problems…<em>

Hinoki strolled through the beach, gazing upon her dress. _This dress… It… it still doesn't feel like me…_ Kumuro gazed upon the people lying on the sand. _This is almost getting late… I better get most out of this date…_ Hinoki turned her head, gazing upon Kumuro's cheery face.

"I… I'm having second thoughts about this dress… I…"

Kumuro turned around, smiling at her.

"You look fine. Don't worry about it!"

Hinoki blinked at him. _Well… maybe he's right…_ Her face formed a smile, regaining her confidence. Keima popped his head from the same hiding place, watching her dance around the sand. _Is… Is it alright for her to be happy like this so soon though?_ She stood near Kumuro, striking a pose.

"How was it then? Just like an idol?"

Kumuro blushed, picturing Hinoki's face distorting into Kanon. He scratched his head, closing his eyes.

"Well… I guess so…"

Keima watched Hinoki's body turning into Kanon. He closed his eyes, shaking his head around. _Oh come on! Snap out of it!_ He opened his eyes, noticing her sitting on the sand. She stretched her legs out, letting them feel the sandy bed comforting them. She gazed upon the sky, watching the clouds move around.

"This town… was small…"

Keima widened his eyes. _Wait… is this…_ Kumuro sat on the sandy floor next to Hinoki.

"Well I guess you have grown up anyway."

Hinoki sighed, watching the sun shine upon her.

"Well… when I was a child, this town seemed very big. At the moment… no matter what it is… I see it as something small…"

She closed her eyes.

"Sometimes… even myself…"

Keima moved his hands to his chin. _Why did you come back then?_ Kumuro's mind filled his head with many questions yet to be answered.

"Why did you come back, Hinoki-san?"

She turned her head, witnessing Kumuro's concerned look.

"Why did you despite loving flashy things… come back to this small town? Didn't you leave to dojo… because you couldn't cope with the small world?"

Hinoki faced away from Kumuro, gazing upon the sea.

"Yes…"

Hinoki stood up from the ground.

"I won't end up in this small place! I'm after all…. Different from Kusunoki."

Keima widened his eyes, having flashbacks of the past events.

"_Because Ane-ue… was a shining star…"_

"_I have a bigger dream to fulfil!"_

"_Ever since I sparred with her, she seemed… different…"_

"_She… she seems to be herself and not herself…"_

Keima gripped his fists tightly, conjuring many thoughts inside his mind. _I see… I can see it clearly! There was a specific reason why she had that bigger dream… I had failed to figure out the cause of her desires before now… Her pride… Her pride of an older sister… in order to meet the expectations and yearning of a younger sister… Hinoki always had to… keep on running… _Keima stood up from the ground, revealing his body to the world. _Whether you like this or not, Kumuro… I can finally see the real ending!_ Keima ran away from his hiding place and Kumuro, running back to the dojo.

Kumuro turned his head around, watching Keima run away from him. _What the? Where did he come from?_ Hinoki turned her head, blinking at Kumuro.

"Is everything alright?"

* * *

><p>Keima crawled through the dojo, gasping for air. <em>Dammit! This is no time for my shitty body to act up right now! I must help the sisters!<em> He entered the Dojo and searched through the dojo, room by room. _She's not in her usual spots. That only leaves one option…_ Keima stood up from the ground and ran through the corridors. He entered the bathroom, sliding a door open.

"Kusunoki!"

Kusunoki turned around, noticing Keima in front of her. She widened her eyes, covering her body.

"Ka-katsuragi!"

Keima sighed.

"Now's not the time for events with erotic scenes!"

Kusunoki unleashed a flurry of blows on Keima. He held his arm out, shielding his body from deadly blows.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Keima held her clothes out on front of her.

"Here, your clothes! Hurry up and put them on!"

Kusunoki blinked at Keima's calm face. _For some perverted freak… he's starting to act different all of a sudden…_

"Right now, Hinoki's asking for help!"

Kusunoki covered her body with her clothes.

"Ane-ue… she does?"

He grasped onto Kusunoki's clothes, dragging her out of the bathroom.

"Kusunoki! We must go now!"

Her body jerked around, screaming in fear.

"Wa-wait a minute! My clothes!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro and Hinoki gazed upon the sun, watching it shine bright orange. He sighed, feeling somewhat unfulfilled. <em>This almost feels like my first date with Hinoki-sama's sister Kusunoki… Somehow… I still don't feel right about this…<em> Suddenly, an idea popped out of his head. _Perhaps it's missing something important to end this date!_ Kumuro lifted his body off the ground, strolling away from Hinoki. She turned her head around, watching Kumuro leave her.

"Kumuro. Where are you going?"

Kumuro turned around, smiling at her.

"I'm gonna get some ice cream for us. I'll be right back."

Hinoki gazed upon Kumuro's face shining brightly. His cat like hair and his cute face caused her cheeks to glow red. _All of a sudden, he's almost acting like we had a few dates… _Kumuro turned away from Hinoki, walking towards an ice cream van. Hinoki sighed, feeling her heart thumping. _Is… is this really love I'm feeling right now? _She closed her eyes, shaking her head around. _No… it can't be… it… it's just a figment of my imagination!_

"Ane-ue?"

Hinoki opened her eyes, watching an image of Kusunoki standing in front of her. She lifted her body up, walking closer to the image.

"Kusunoki? Why are you wearing your school uniform?"

The image's cheeks reddened, ignoring Hinoki's question

"Wha… what happened? This appearance?"

Hinoki scratched her head, giggling nervously.

"Ku… Kusunoki… about that…"

She sighed, giving Hinoki a concerned look.

"Never mind about that. There was something I needed to tell you anyway."

Hinoki blinked at Kusunoki.

"Wha… what is it?"

The sun blackened, making the sky turn white. Black clouds surrouned the white sky, pelting lightning from the sky. Hinoki widened her eyes, watching the shadows form around the figure's face.

"When will you decide to stop causing trouble for me? You trash of a sister. Always just coming at me with these selfish issues! You! Have you ever considered your little sister's feelings?"

"Ku… Kusunoki…?"

Kusunoki glared at the imposter, lowering her eyelids.

"Because you ran away from the dojo, I was forced to take over kenpo! I ABANDONED FEMININITY AND BECAME A MAN!"

Hinoki shed tears from her eyes.

"I… I didn't realise…"

She faced away from Hinoki, conjuring more clouds above her to spit out more thunder and lightning.

"I'm not sure if this is because you wish for a great career… and if this might help people start speaking about you… but you have dishonoured me as an older sister! You should just rot in hell and die!"

Hinoki's heart throbbed from her guilt. She ran away from the image, dashing through the beach. She cried, feeling her soul shattered. The image disappeared as Kumuro marched away from the ice cream truck.

"There was only one ice cream left in stock. Maybe we could share together."

Kumuro stopped moving, finding nothing but sand around him. He turned his head around, searching for Hinoki.

"Hinoki-sama. Where are you?"

Keima and Kusunoki ran towards Kumuro, grabbing her attention

"Kumuro! Where did she head off to?"

Kumuro shrugged.

"I don't know buddy! I was getting this ice cream for me and Hinoki to-"

Kumuro widened his eyes, finding Kusunoki standing next to him. Kusunoki glared at Kumuro. He scratched his head and hesitated.

"Oh… umm…"

Kumuro licked the ice cream, trying to devour it quickly.

"What I meant to say is…"

Kusunoki turned her head facing Keima.

"What's going on? Where's Ane-ue?"

Keima sighed. _This is bad. I did not anticipate for something like this to happen. I guess I should explain Kusunoki what had happened._

"Your sister… was in a train that was endlessly moving on. By the looks of it, she's in a position where she can't get out on her own anymore…"

Kusunoki sighed.

"Then… Where's Ane-ue?"

Keima shrugged.

"Kumuro was the last person to see her. He should've kept a good eye on her!"

Kumuro frowned at him.

"How am I supposed to know what's going on? Does it look like Hinoki-sama's the type to run away?"

Suddenly, Keima noticed a foot print embedded on the ground. He strolled towards it and squatted down. _Hang on… Maybe I could use this track to locate her. That way, I might be able to get this ending done._ He turned his head to Kumuro and Kusunoki.

"I think I know where I could find her…"

* * *

><p>Hinoki sat on a huge stone, gazing upon the sea. Tears dripped from her face, landing on the sand. <em>I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to…<em> Voices of Kusunoki echoed inside her mind. _When will you decide to stop causing trouble for me? You trash of a sister. Always just coming at me with these selfish issues!_ Hinoki shook her head, covering it with her hands. _Because you ran away from the dojo, I was forced to take over kenpo! I ABANDONED FEMININITY AND BECAME A MAN!_ She whimpered, apologising to herself. _Please Kusunoki… forgive me… I didn't think you would suffer like this…_

The voices grew louder, making Hinoki cover her ears. _You have dishonoured me as an older sister! You should just rot in hell and die!_ Suddenly, a shadowy figure emerged from Hinoki's body. The figure distorted, creating outlines of Hinoki's body.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Hinoki sniffed, moving her hands away.

"I… I feel like I failed my sister."

The figure opened its mouth, smiling sinisterly.

"Why would you care about her? She was the one who wanted you to be her perfect older sister."

Hinoki's tears slowly disappeared.

"What… What do you mean?"

The figure placed its hands on her shoulders.

"You don't deserve to suffer from such responsibility as a sister. She was the one who made you lose your life. She did ask you to become the perfect sister. So practically, she shouldn't blame you for the trouble you had to go through. She shouldn't dare to blame anyone but herself."

Hinoki lowered her hands, placing them on the lap. The figure placed another hand on her shoulders.

"Don't give everyone what they want. You wanted to relieve the stress you had beared for a long time, don't you? I can help you with that. Let me help you. Let me help you be normal. Let's abandon what you had endlessly worked for."

The figure opened its eyes, glowing bright red.

"Let's eliminate what had made us suffer!"

The figure distorted, fusing its body into hers. Hinoki's body darkened, forming shadows around her. The clouds darkened above her, spitting out thunder and lighting. _You're right… Why should I make people expect me to do anything! This… This is their entire fault!_ Keima, Kumuro and Kusunoki ran towards Hinoki, calling out her name.

"Ane-ue!"

"Hinoki-sama!"

"We've been looking for you! We need to talk."

They stood still, watching Hinoki sit still. Kusunoki crept closer to her, feeling concerned.

"Ane-ue… Is… is there something wrong?"

Hinoki turned around, glaring at her.

"Kusunoki… you…"

Hinoki charged towards her, moving her arm back. Kusunoki held her arms out, deflecting Hinoki's fatal blow.

"You killed me…"

Hinoki kneed her in the stomach, making Kusunoki collapse. Kusunoki choked and couched, gasping for air. Keima and Kumuro charged towards Hinoki, holding their hands out.

"Hinoki-sama! What are you doing?"

Hinoki pushed the boys away, making them fall off their feet. Kumuro widened his eyes, feeling horrified. _What is this? It's like she's possessed by some angry spirit!_ Keima gritted his teeth. _I don't know what's going on… or who or what had made her like this… they're not speaking for Hinoki's sake… only for their own selfishness… _Kusunoki tried standing up, lifting her head to Hinoki.

"A…Ane-ue… What are you doing?"

"Kusunoki…"

Hinoki glared at her.

"You got stronger Kusunoki… you damn well know that you're stronger than me… You lost the match on purpose! You wanted to keep that little dignity I had, preventing everyone from seeing that shame of mine!"

Kusunoki blinked at Hinoki, watching her clench her fist.

"Why… why do I need to receive sympathy from my little sister…?"

Hinoki grasped Kusunoki's hair, lifting her off the ground. She screamed, making Kumuro held his hands out.

"Stop it! She's your sister!"

Kusunoki whimpered, feeling her head aching.

"… Ane-ue… Please stop! You're not the kind of person who would do something like this!"

She gritted her teeth, angered by Kusunoki's cries.

"Something like this you say…? What do you actually know about me?"

Hinoki's body slightly trembled.

"Your respect… it frightens me…"

Hinoki chuckled sinisterly.

"I couldn't betray your expectations… I always… had to be different from others… always… had to appeal with something special… after leaving the dojo… I did many things…"

Kumuro covered his hands with his lips. _Damn… How did I not notice? _Kumuro turned his head, watching Keima's calm face. Keima felt the strange vibes coming from Hinoki. _Whoever's responsible for this, she's becoming more absorbed with this growing hatred…_

"No matter what it was, I never stuck with it for long… There was actually… not a single thing I really wanted to do… for what purpose… for whose sake… do I live?"

Kusunoki gasped, making her eyes watery. Hinoki's face darkened, concealing her eyes.

"But… I could not stop… your eyes were watching me… Despite struggling… my younger sister became an imposing elegant figure before I knew it… and surpassed me..."

Hinoki threw Kusunoki away, slamming her into a cliff. Kumuro gritted his teeth, finding Kusunoki whimpering in fear. He lifted his body up and dashed towards Hinoki, channelling his arms with full strength.

"That's enough!"

Hinoki held her hands out, deflecting Kumuro's strike of justice.

"Oh my… I thought you would be much weaker than that… Had Kusunoki taught you Kenpo before?"

Kumuro widened his eyes in fear, watching Hinoki turn her head around.

"Were you trying to get close to me and win my heart after your failed attempts to find love? I wouldn't blame you if my pathetic sister had broken your heart. Really… I wouldn't."

She swung her leg around, pushing him away from Hinoki. He collapsed on the ground, coughing in pain. Kusunoki held her hands, watching Kumuro suffer.

"O-ne-chan! Please! Stop it!"

Hinoki turned her head, charging her arms at Kusunoki.

"During Childhood… I was a human who tried as best as she could. Only a bit better in kenpo than others…"

Kusunoki widened her eyes, feeling her neck grasped firmly.

"I… I really had enough of that respect!"

Tears flowed from Hinoki's eyes.

"I can't even return to the dojo… I have neither place to return… nor a place to go…"

Keima slowly stand up. _This is bad. I must intervene…_

"If I had known… I would have been happy to be normal… I would've been glad to not get strong."

Tears dripped from Kusunoki's eyes. Keima lowered his eyelids, summoning his powers inside his body. _The time to act… is now! _Keima charged towards Hinoki, jumping through midair. He wrapped his arms around, locking Hinoki's arms. She stepped away from Kusunoki, releasing her hands.

"Kusunoki! Keep your act together!"

She turned away from Hinoki and Keima, placing her hands on the ground. She cried, whispering with such pain. Keima frowned at her, trying to strengthen her resolve.

"This is not coming from Hinoki's heart! I'm not exactly sure why Hinoki's being bitter right now… but she might be consumed by her own suffering and hatred inside her body!"

Hinoki moved around, trying to shake Keima off her back.

"GET OFFA ME YOU WEAK INSECT!"

Keima watched the tears dripping from Kusunoki's face, ignoring Hinoki's growing rage.

"Hinoki was asking for your help! Otherwise she wouldn't be here in the first place!"

Hinoki grasped Keima's body, throwing him towards the seabed. She charged towards him, wanting to destroy him. Kumuro intercepted Hinoki's path, saving Keima from her deadly attacks.

"Stop this!"

Hinoki swung her arm around, making Kumuro deflect a blow. Hinoki gritted her teeth in rage. She swiped her arm around, aiming for his head. Kumuro fell to the ground, groaning with more pain. Keima slowly stand up from the ground shouting at Kusunoki.

"Kusunoki! Save Hinoki! You're the one who can save her from herself right now!"

Keima got knocked down, feeling his body being repeatedly kicked by Hinoki. Kusunoki wiped the tears of her face, sensing a courageous spirit growing inside her. She lifted herself up and charged towards Hinoki, moving her arms back. She waved her arms around, punching Hinoki in the face. Hinoki flew towards the cliff, feeling her body slammed into it. She fell on the sand, groaning in pain. Kumuro slowly elevated his head, watching Kusunoki's spirit growing bigger.

"You monstrous creature! Give me back my O-ne-chan!"

Hinoki jumped up and dashed towards her. Her body darkened, shaping into a shadowy figure.

"Stop calling me that!"

Kusunoki held her arms out, deflecting a blow. Her body get pushed away, skidding through the ground. Tears continued pouring out of Hinoki's eyes, watching Kusunoki suffer.

"O-ne-chan! Give her back!"

Hinoki leapt forward, unleashing a series of quick blows.

"Stop it! I don't want to be an older sister anymore! I wanted to be normal! I don't want to exceed expectations anymore! I had enough! I want to enjoy myself!"

Kumuro charged towards Hinoki, having little strength inside of him.

"This isn't like you Hinoki! Quit hurting your sister!"

Keima grabbed Kumuro's arm, restraining his body. Kumuro turned around, gritting his teeth in rage.

"Are you stupid? Kusunoki's about to die!"

Keima tried pulling Kumuro from the girls.

"Leave her. Besides, you could end up being dead yourself!"

Hinoki continued punching her sister, unleashing her rage.

"Hate… Hate… Hate me! Tell me that I'm a failure! Say it!"

Kusunoki held her sister's arms, lifting herself from the ground. Keima and Kumuro turned around, witnessing a miracle.

"No… I won't… what makes you think I would say something like I hate you?"

Hinoki blinked at her.

"But… I heard you said-"

Tears poured out of Kusunoki.

"I don't know where you got that idea from… that idea of me… hating you… no!"

Her eyes watered from the tears pouring out.

"I love you! I love you O-ne-chan!"

The figure emerged from Hinoki's body, forming another head. It gasped at Kusunoki's eyes. _Don't listen to her! It's a trap! Don't let her fake innocence obliterate me!_ Hinoki's body trembled in fear. _Those eyes… stop…_ Hinoki lifted her arm up, preparing to finish Kusunoki off.

"Those eyes… are painful to me!"

Kusunoki quickly punched her in the stomach, pushing her away from her.

"I also suffered!"

She advanced towards Hinoki, performing a flurry of punches on her body.

"I wasn't strong… A cry baby… Weak… I wanted to become… Like one-chan… I had to get strong!"

Hinoki grabbed Kusunoki's arm, making her sister gasp. She gritted her teeth in rage, feeling her ears throb from her sister's cries.

"Shut up! I have enough from your weak face and your weak responses!"

Hinoki kicked Kusunoki against the cliff walls, making Kusunoki couch out blood. Kumuro jerked his body around, shouting at Keima.

"Come on buddy! She's about to die!"

Keima shook his head.

"Don't! Just a few more seconds!"

Hinoki advanced towards Kusunoki, clenching her fists.

"Goodbye sister. Be gone from your existence!"

Kusunoki's body trembled in fear.

"D…Don't lose to the fiend inside you… Don't lose so faint-heartedly one-chan!"

Hinoki stood still, gazing upon her eyes. Kusunoki whimpered in fear, watching her sister's fists move around. _I… I don't like you because you're cool or strong… I have no reason. I just like you… _An image of her younger self hugging her older sister appeared inside her mind._ Come back o-ne-chan… come home to me…_ Hinoki gritted her teeth, feeling ashamed of herself. _What… what am I doing? I shouldn't be bitter like this! What do I possibly achieve by simply eliminating somelike like Kusunoki?_ The figure slowly moved out of Hinoki's body, feeling its body being dragged out. _No… No! This can't be happening!_

Its eyes glowed red. _Stop it! THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU SHOULD BE DOING! FINISH HER OFF! SHE HAS NO CHANCE AGAINST YOU IN HER STATE! DO AS I SAAAAYY!_ The shadow's body moved off her body, creeping towards her head. Hinoki knelt on the ground, surrendering the fight to Kusunoki. _Shut up! All you do is tell me to destroy something I had loved! From now on! I'm not gonna do what anyone tells me to do!_ The figure moved further away from Hinoki, screaming in agony. _FOOL! YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! YOU WILL NEVER LIVE YOUR LIFE BY YOURSELF!_

Her fists clenched tighter, summoning all of her anger on her side. _I don't care what you say anymore! From now on, I'll live by my own standards! Not by my little sister's wishes! And definitely not by your damn will! _The shadows around Hinoki's head vanished, releasing the bonds between her and the figure. _Now get out of my sight! Don't you dare come back here ever again!_ The figure cried, watching its body disappear. _NOOOO! _The dark clouds disappeared, letting the sun shine on Hinoki's face. Hinoki covered her face, shielding her tears from Kusunoki's eyes.

"I'm such an idiot…"

Kuusnoki wiped the tear off her face, smiling at Hinoki. She crawled to her sister, wrapping her arms around.

"Welcome back… O-ne-chan…"

Keima released Kumuro's body, letting Kumuro move his arms forward. The boys witnessed two sisters closing their eyes, mourning over each other. Kumuro smiled at the girls with relief. _Wow… what a relief it was!_ Keima formed a weak smile on his face. _The presence of others can make people suffer… And yet… they can't live alone… everyone needs someone…_

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled through the streets, heading to school. Keima lifted his PFP up, gazing upon the screen. <em>Now that I think about it… Yesterday was kinda strange according to my eyes… She doesn't seem to be one taking substances that make people hallucinate and go crazy… but then again… there could be something as similar as perhaps the voices in her head. Those things have to potential to make her commit horrifying deeds like trying to kill one's own sister… I guess there could be weirder things than that incident that couldn't exactly be explained…<em> Kumuro turned his head, facing Keima.

"Man… that was one hell of a week… Too bad I didn't get to capture Hinoki-sama's heart…"

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out.

"Keima! Kumuro! Over here!"

Keima and Kumuro blinked at Hinoki, finding her inside the car holding her megaphone out.

"I'm glad you're both here!"

Kusunoki gazed upon Kumuro, watching his cat-like hair glow. Her cheeks slightly blushed. Keima and Kumuro stood near Hinoki, watching her smile.

"It's nice to see the two of you again before heading back!"

Keima and Kumuro blinked at Hinoki.

"Heading back? To where?"

"Back to work. I'm gonna miss Japan, so this is my final farewell!"

Hinoki placed her hands on Kusunoki's arm.

"And, I brought her to school before leaving!"

Kusunoki sighed, turning her head.

"A… Ane-ue… It would be fine to not head back right now… It would be nice if you could stay here forever."

Hinoki sighed. She lifted the megaphone up

"I don't wanna! I don't want to be in that small old dojo!"

She placed the megaphone on her seat.

"Well… It can't be helped. Because the place I live now is… the place I shall choose by my own free will after all! I'm gonna say that something's gonna wait for me at the end of the line."

Hinoki closed her eyes, smiling brightly.

"I'll be fine on my own from here on out!"

Keima lifted his head up, gazing upon the shining sky. _I see… I guess she has now changed thanks to yesterday's event._ Hinoki placed her megaphone near Keima, making him jump away.

"And so! I will say my farewell to the boys as well!"

She turned her head, smiling at Kumuro.

"Thanks to the two of you, I never got bored there! So…"

She lifted a signboard form the back seat.

"This is my token of appreciation to you guys. You guys can share it."

Keima and Kumuro shouted at her at the same time.

"I don't need it!"

"Oh… but this sign brings joyous memories!"

Keima whispered to himself. _Only bad ones..._ Kumuro sighed as he grabbed it from her.

"Alright… I'll take it."

Hinoki gazed upon Kumuro's face, making her cheeks slightly red.

"I also have a bonus for my number one fan here…"

She held Kumuro chin, leaning her body forward. Kumuro widened his eyes, feeling surprised. _Hang on… what's this?_ She pressed her lips against his, making Keima and Kusunoki widen their eyes and drop their jaws. (Keima) _Woah! Now that's definitely unexpected!_ (Kusunoki) _A… Ane-ue! Wha… what are you doing?_ Kumuro's cheeks reddened, feeling his heart thumping. His body trembled, forming goose bumps. _Oh… my god… It… it feels like…_ He closed his eyes, imagining himself flying through the clouds. _HEEEAAAAVEEN!_ Kusunoki punched Kumuro in the face, ending his huge dream.

Kumuro screamed, landing on the ground. Kusunoki glared at Kumruo, feeling her cheeks red.

"Wha… what the hell are you doing on your way to school?"

Kumuro groaned, rolling his body around.

"I… I didn't do a thing…"

Kumuro blinked at Kusunoki standing near him. Her eyes twitched, feeling annoyed. Hinoki placed her hands on her chin, giggling at Kusunoki bashing up Kumuro.

"I wonder if this bonus is a bit too much… oh well…"

Keima stood near Kumuro and Kusunoki, watching Kumuro whimpering in pain. _Finally. Now I don't have to get bashed up by anyone for once!_ Hinoki placed herself inside her seat, starting up her car.

"Kusunoki… Stay well!"

Kusunoki turned around, watching her sister leave her and the boys behind.

"Ane-ue!"

Keima and Kumuro turned around, watching the car disappear in front of their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> That's it! The final part of the sisters mini-series. Now I know what you're all thinking in the last part. It's pretty much represents how our hatred and stress can create monsters in us. I mean, it's not like we have complete control of our bodies when we choose to listen to our hatred. In Hinoki's case, the struggles of perfection (I guess) caused her to turn against ehr sister momentarily (until her realisation of what she's about to do). And about Kumuro getting his first kiss... I kinda planned it out in the early series (Well he ddi suffer enough), but of course, he's still left without any girlfriend to be with! :D

For the next chapter, Akari won't be there. Instead, an original chapter will be up, featuring some other characters coming back. Until then, I hope you enjoyed the series and this chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Mysteries of Destiny

Keima and Kumuro strolled through the school grounds. Keima lifted his PFP up, watching two girls fighting over their love interest. Kumuro sighed, replaying the events of Hinoki kissing him. _Damn… I can't believe I got myself my first kiss…_ Kumuro placed his hands on his head and closed his eyes. _Man… It makes me wanna do it all over again… of course not the part when I get bashed up afterwards! Too bad Hinoki-sama is out of town now…_ Keima turned his head, watching Kumuro's excited look. _I hate it when I have to put up with love struck idiots!_ Kumuro opened his eyes, noticing his friend gazing upon him.

"Is there something wrong Keima buddy?"

Suddenly, Keima and Kumuro stopped. They watched Tenri stroll towards them. Kumuro blinked at Tenri standing near Keima. Her voice slightly hesitated as she gazed upon the ground.

"Umm… Guys…"

She lifted her head up, facing Keima. Her cheeks grew redder, gazing upon Keima's eyes.

"There's something… I need to talk about…"

* * *

><p>Tenri and Nanaka sat opposite to each other, facing Keima and Kumuro. Kumuro and Nanaka gazed upon the table, making their cheeks redden. Nanaka twiddled her thumbs, feeling her heart thumping quickly. <em>This is a bit awkward... usually I wouldn't be like this facing certain boys like Kumuro...<em> Kumuro moved his eyes and gazed upon the poster in front of him. _Wow... This keeps getting better and better… well… it might get a bit awkward if any girl finds out that I kissed Hinoki-sama first…_ Tenri watched Nanaka and Kumuro averting their eyes from each other. _I... I thought that these two would be talking by then..._

Keima sighed, placing his hand on his chin. _Why do I have to be dragged into this again? These two annoying people are creating a more annoying mood here! Is this love struck day or something?_ He placed his fingers on his glasses, making them glow brightly. _I guess it's up to make this process as fast as possible so I can get this over and done with!_

"Now that we're at a McHarolds... I guess the first thing you lovebirds want to talk about is going out for your first date..."

Kumuro and Nanaka widened their eyes, feeling strange vibes inside their stomachs. Nanaka gritted her teeth, frowning at Keima.

"Ya idiot! We're not in a relationship yet!"

Kumuro turned his head, facing Keima.

"Keima buddy... Maybe it's better if we discuss about when we should just hang out after school..."

Keima chuckled triumphantly.

"In these typical relationships, you have to establish the first few dates (one date is also acceptable but of course rare) and gain a kiss after these dates so that you people are together. Well if you say that you two haven't kissed yet, you two have yet to have a date together!"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"True... But I think maybe it's best to leave it at that for now..."

Tenri gazed upon Keima's body, watching him glow bright yellow. Keima hold out his hands, showing them to Nanaka.

"I will recommend a few locations you two can go to."

Keima lifted his index finger up.

"You guys should attend a fancy restaurant where you will be seated in a table of two. You will both be wearing something fancy of course, and Kumuro will try and please his love interest during their stay there."

Nanaka gritted her teeth, feeling her cheeks growing redder.

"We don't have to go that far ya idiot!"

Kumuro's head spin around, thinking about the tasks Kumuro have to perform.

"Yeah, Keima buddy. That's a bit much to ask right now..."

Keima sighed. _How will these two expect themselves as potential couples if they keep thinking like this...?_ He lifted his middle finger up.

"There's an amusement park you two can go through. There are many rides and fairs you can attend to, so it combines romance and fun together."

Kumuro twiddled his thumbs, feeling anxious.

"Somehow, I'm not sure about that option..."

Tenri blinked at Keima. _Keima-kun seems to be fired up at this time._ Nanaka closed her eyes, folding her arms.

"I heard that these few followin' weeks are very busy. The park might get a bit too crowded."

Keima lowered his eyelids, lowering his hands down.

"Fine. How about you two go and watch some movie at a theatre then? Might suit you two well."

Kumuro placed his hands on his head, gazing upon the ceiling.

"The movies that had come out recently aren't that great."

Keima turned his head around, gritting his teeth at Kumuro.

"Then why the hell am I giving you advice then? I thought you two wanted to see each other again!"

Nanaka frowned at him.

"We do. But we don't expect ya to help us! Besides, maybe this is good enough as it is, hangin' out with the four of us as of now..."

Keima lifted himself off the chair.

"Then I don't see how I should be here in the first place..."

Keima strolled away from Keima, Tenri and Nanaka, leaving the restaurant. Nanaka turned her head, facing Tenri.

"Man, is ya childhood friend always like this?"

Tenri sighed. _I only got to see him for a while..._

* * *

><p>Keima strolled through the streets, placing his hands inside his pocket. <em>These two annoying bugs have definitely shared common traits. I can't believe I got dragged into this for nothing.<em> Keima sighed. _Well... I guess I don't have to get hit or anything by simply moving away from them..._ Suddenly, he formed a cheery face, making his eyes watery. _Yes... I think this is it! Maybe reality has stopped annoying me! He let me have time to breathe, even after that damn violent sisters had left me alone!_ Keima jumped up and down, holding his arms out. _Alright! I don't have to face any annoying people anymore! I am free! Free at last! Free to roam around!_

People turned their heads around, watching Keima skip through the streets. _After enduring through many hurdles that damn reality had thrown at me, I am finally at peace! I'm going home right now and play my games without any interruptions!_ Suddenly, he caught a strange vibe out of nowhere. He stopped moving, elevating his arms down. _Hang on... What's this strange feeling?_ Keima turned around, finding a shady figure standing afar from him. Its black coat concealed its body. The hood protected the figure's identity from Keima. Keima lowered his eyes, finding suspicion from the figure.

The figure turned away from Keima, escaping from Keima. Keima charged towards it, dashing through the streets. The figure weaved through its obstacles, trying to shake Keima away. Keima glared at the figure, having his mind generating many thoughts. _Who would want to follow me? And what does he want from me?_ The figure turned to an alleyway, hiding from him. It stopped moving, gazing upon a wall blocking the way. Its body trembled, feeling its heart beating quickly. Keima placed his hands on the figure's shoulders, hearing a feminine gasp. Keima cocked his eyebrows. _This... this sounds like a girl?_

Keima turned the figure around, pulling the hood off. Keima widened his eyes, gazing upon Tsukiyo's face. She widened her eyes, showing her worried eyes. Her hair shot outwards, showing its golden glow from the sunlight. Keima gasped with huge astonishment. An image of Tsukiyo appeared in her mind, reminding Keima of the events he had encountered with her. A special event clung onto his mind, standing out from other events.

_He spotted Tsukiyo far away as he walked towards her. She struggled from a tangle of vines wrapping her body. Using all of his strength, he placed his PFP on the ground and pulled the vines off her, throwing it away from her. Tsukiyo's cheeks reddened, seeing Keima's face again. Her face changed as she noticed Keima looking at her._

"_Why do you continue to persist?"_

_Keima glared at her, focusing on other matters._

"_Why did you decide to come here? You know it's stupid of you to leave this town that way!"_

Tsukiyo moved her hand to her face, covering her blushes. She ran past him, escaping out of the alleyway. Keima turned around, watching her disappear from his eyes. He placed his hands on his chin, thinking about Tsukiyo. _It's been very long since I last saw this girl._ _Why did she follow me? What does she want from me?_ Keima shrugged, dumping the mysteries from his brain. He skipped out of the alleyway, heading straight home.

"Time for uninterrupted hours at my house!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro, Nanaka and Tenri strolled through the streets. Tenri gazed upon Kumuro and Nanaka walking side by side, gazing upon the ground. <em>These two haven't talked since Keima-kun had left. Maybe... Maybe I should do something...<em> Kumuro sighed, feeling his body filled with goose bumps. _Damn... I never knew how awkward talking normal at McHarolds can get. Well... I don't know what I can do honestly. Wait a minute... why am I like that when I had a few dates already?_ Nanaka sighed, thinking about the time spent with Kumuro. _Awwh jeez! I'm very confident with shogi, yet I'm a bit nervous talkin' to one simple guy. What gives?_

Tenri twiddled her thumbs, trying to think up of something.

"Say... It feels... a bit quite... since Keima-kun had left."

Kumuro chuckled nervously.

"Well... Keima buddy doesn't do the talking most of the times... The only times he would talk a lot if we force him to talk for long enough..."

Kumuro turned his head, facing Nanaka. He reddened his cheeks, gazing upon her glowing face complimenting her luscious orange hair.

"Maybe Keima buddy's right. Maybe we should have a date together."

Nanaka sighed.

"I guess we haven't talked a lot since we last met..."

Kumuro turned away from her, gazing upon the moon. He placed his hands on his head.

"Maybe we can start of by going to the movies. Maybe we can choose what to watch together."

Nanaka placed her hands on her back.

"I guess that's a start. Maybe Saturday sounds good."

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I agree."

* * *

><p>Keima strolled through the school grounds, staring at his PFP. He giggled excitedly, feeling enticed by last night.<p>

"I have never been this thrilled for a long time! I'm very glad that I have claimed my uninterrupted hours again!"

He spun around in circles in joy.

"This is one of the best days ever! No more annoying girls! No more annoying interruptions! And definitely no more Kumuro!"

Suddenly, he stopped spinning around, lowering his PFP. He gazed upon Tsukiyo sitting on her bench. _Okay... This is where I had first met her. Why am I here again?_ He gazed upon the ground, finding no carpet beneath the bench. _Strange... She's not using her carpet?_ He moved his head, gazing upon the bench. Luna sat next to Tsukiyo, resting on the side. _Well... Her doll's still there._ Tsykiyo moved the telescope around, peering through the lenses. _Where is he? I thought he would be around here somewhere..._ She leaned her body away from the bench, resting her back on the bench.

She sighed, feeling her body filled with goose bumps. _His beauty had brought me things that no other beautiful things can give to me... I... I don't know if I will see him again after yesterday..._ She turned her head around, noticing Keima watching her. She widened her eyes, making her cheeks blush.

"You..."

Keima sighed. _I better get going anyway..._ He lifted his PFP up, strolling past her. She grabbed his arms, causing him to turn around. He cocked his eyebrows at her, watching her turn her head away from him.

"You... Are you feeling exhausted?"

She released his arms and sighed. Keima blinked at her, scratching his head. _This is weird... She's a lot different from last time... Is this a trap?_

"Not exactly..."

Tsukiyo gently pushed her doll aside, moving her body away from Keima.

"I... I just thought that you might be travelling around school quite a lot..."

She turned her head around, gazing upon Keima. She moved her hand near the bench seat, patting it gently.

"You can sit here if you want."

Keima gazed upon Tsukiyo's hands. _Should I sit there or not?_ An image of Kumuro popped inside him mind, tugging his shirt repeatedly. _This is a good location to get away from Kumuro I guess. I don't think he knows this place._ Keima moved his body, letting her hand move away from the seat. Keima sat next to Tsukiyo, making her heart thump quickly. She quickly turned her head away from him, preventing him from seeing her face. Keima lifted his PFP up, tapping the buttons on it.

* * *

><p>Kumuro strolled through the library, carrying a laptop on his back. <em>Dammit! Where's Keima? I haven't seen him since yesterday. <em>He placed the laptop on an unoccupied table, sitting on a chair. _I'm so nervous about today! I guess this really feels like my very first date..._ Kumuro closed his eyes. He placed his hands on his head, gritting his teeth. _This feels weird to have these first-date nerves over and over agaon..._ His moved his hands away from his head, clearing his mind. _I better get writing today though. I need to get this work submitted in two weeks, and I'm almost there!_ He opened the laptop and turned it on.

_I hope that this piece will get published! I don't really like another turn down…_ He opened up a document containing his story. He scrolled through the pages reaching the end. _Let's see… what am I up to?_ Kumuro sighed, leaning his back against the chair. _I hate doing this chapter! I have to go through the boring things on it, even though it's important._ Shiorio sat at her table, gazing upon Kumuro. _I wonder what's wrong with Muhara-san… Is he having trouble with his novel?_ She lifted her head down, gazing upon her notebook. _I also am having trouble with mine… I… I can't seem to finish it…_

Amika strolled towards Kumuro, sitting opposite to him. She placed her hands on her head and sighed at him. _I always love to see Kumuro-sama in this library… He… He's so talented with his stories…_ Kumuro moved his eyes, noticing Amika's presence.

"Hey there Amika-chan."

Amika sighed, feeling bewitched by his soothing voice.

"Oh Kumuro-sama…"

Shiori's cheeks grew red, opening her notebook up. _This girl often visits him. Are… Are they together now?_ She lifted her book up, covering her face. _The thought of Kumuro-sama being with someone… why do I have to think about it?_ Amika leaned forward, gazing upon his smile.

"I was thinking that we should hang out tomorrow."

Kumuro widened his eyes, making Amika blink at him. _Oh crap. This is a bit awkward…_ Kumuro scratched his head, giggling nervously.

"Umm… About that…"

Shiori lowered her book, gazing upon Kumuro. _Why is Muhara-san nervous all of a sudden?_ Kumuro hesitated, trying to make up an excuse.

"I… I have to go with Keima buddy. He… He wanted me to help him choose some games for him to play..."

Amika scratched his head.

"You… You do?"

_Huh? Why would Kumuro-sama do something like that? _Kumuro moved his eyes away from her, typing random gibberish onto his laptop. _Shit… I need to say more!_

"He… He's getting tired of playing the same old genre. I'm going to help him get a broader range of games for him to play…"

Shiori blinked at Kumuro chuckling nervously. _Who's that Keima buddy he refers to?_

* * *

><p>Keima stared at the screen, watching a girl sigh. She held her hands behind her back, revealing her blushing face. <em>It's been a few hours since she somewhat invited me here... I had many uninterrupted hours from it. I wonder what she's plotting though... Still seems suspicious...<em> Tsukiyo gazed upon the screen, blinking at it. _Where's that girl he liked so much? I wonder if I should start talking... It's been quite a while since I last spoke..._ She took a deep breath, summoning her courage.

"So that girl of yours isn't on the machine?"

Keima turned his head around, blinking at Tsukiyo.

"You mean my Yokkyun?"

Keima turned his head away from her, giving more attention to his PFP.

"I play other games, because I have a lot of heroines to capture."

Tsukiyo blinked at him.

"So does this mean you now have little interest that girl anymore?"

Keima moved his fingers rapidly. _Why is she asking me these questions? It's like she has some sudden interest of me…_

"She's still my soul mate. But I need to attend to other heroines."

Tsukiyo watched his glasses glow from the screenlight. _He… he seems to like many girls. So does this mean he attends to other school girls in this school?_ Tsukiyo moved her head away from him, feeling her heart thumping. _The thought of him being with many school girls kinda bugs me…_

"So… Does this mean you attend to the girls from school?"

Keima chuckled loudly.

"You mean those damn annoying 3D girls? Yeah right!"

Tsukiyo cocked her eyebrows. _3… D?_

"3D girls are such a pain to deal with! Most 3D girls don't share aspect with the 2D girls I adore! 2D girls are better than 3D girls!"

_Why am I talking to her all of a sudden? I don't know why I would want to share something like that to anyone…_ Tsukiyo slowly grabbed his arms, catching his attention.

"Then… Do I share a lot of aspects with 2D girls?"

Keima turned around, blinking at her. _Wha… What's going on?_ He gazed upon Tsukiyo revealing her red cheeks. Her face glowed, reminding her of Yotsuba. Her golden hair shined form the sun. His heart thumped, making his cheeks red.

"D… Don't touch me!"

Keima jumped out of the couch, moving away from Tsukiyo. She gasped, watching Keima's scared face. She turned her head away from him, feeling ashamed. Keima's face changed, extinguishing his fear from his mind. _What's going on? Why am I not acting like any ordinary men? And what is this girl doing to me? Maybe it's a good time to retreat while I have the chance. _Keima turned away from her, preparing his escape. His hands were grasped tightly, making him turn his head around. He watched Tsukiyo gaze upon his face.

"Say… We haven't introduced our names yet… I'm Kujuo Tsukiyo."

Keima's eyes were watery. _What… She's introducing her name, at a friendly and formal way? This doesn't feel right…_ Tsukiyo lifted some pressure off his arm.

"What's your name?"

Keima sighed.

"Katsuragi Keima."

He turned away from her, pulling his arm free. He marched away from her, leaving her behind. She moved her hand out, watching him escape.

"Wait."

Keima's body stood still. He widened his eyes, feeling his legs somewhat heavy. _This must be reailty's trap. How could I fall for something like that?_ Tsukiyo took a deep breath, regaining lost courage.

"Will… Will you escort me through Narusawa tomorrow?"

_Escort? Why… Why me?_

"Wh…Why do you want me?"

"I… I have little knowledge of that city… I… I've never been there before… And you seem to be the only person who knows his way around…"

Keima sighed. _I can sense her trap clearly… So why am I drawn to her?_

"F… Fine."

Tsukiyo formed a weak smile, feeling her body filled with goose bumps.

"We'll… We'll meet here tomorrow…"

* * *

><p>Kumuro marched towards Keima's house, gazing upon the door. <em>I haven't seen him all day. I'm gonna get him explaining why he did that to me!<em> Kumuro stopped moving, turning his head around. He noticed Tenri standing behind him.

"Tenri. What are you doing there?"

Tenri hesitated, noticing Kumuro looking at him.

"Umm… I… I was checking on Keima-kun."

Kumuro moved his hands, beckoning her to come closer. Tenri nodded as she strolled towards him. Kumuro pushed the door bell, waiting for someone to answer. Mari opened the door, noticing Tenri and Kumuro standing outside.

"Tenri-chan! Kumuro-kun! Keima's inside his room."

Tenri and Kumuro strolled inside, walking through the house. Kumuro stood near Keima's room, knocking on the door.

"Keima buddy. Have you been in there all day long?"

Kumuro turned around, watching Keima whimper on the couch. _Wow… That's something new._ Kumuro strolled towards him, sitting next to him.

"Is there something wrong Keima buddy?"

Keima turned his head around.

"I feel violated in many ways…"

His eyes shifted to Tenri, watching her cheeks slightly blushing.

"Oh… Hey Tenri… C… Could you excuse us for a moment?"

Keima lifted himself off the couch, pulling Kumuro out. The two entered Keima's room, leaving Tenri behind. Kumuro scratched his head, gazing upon Keima's serious face.

"Is there something wrong?"

Keima sighed.

"I'm having more trouble attracted to me…"

Kumuro blinked at Keima.

"What trouble is it this time?"

Keima placed his hands on his lips. _Should I get him involved again?_

"There… there was a girl I met last term…"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"Go on."

Keima moved his hands away.

"I got involved with this girl, even though after the last few days or so, we've never seen each other again… until we somehow met each other today. Now she wanted me to 'escort' her through Narusawa!"

Kumuro cocked his eyebrows.

"So by escort, you mean…"

Keima nodded his head.

"Maybe that's what she wanted from me... but I'm thinking there's more to it…"

"Aren't you still with Kanon-chan?"

Keima lowered his eyelids.

"Yes… And if I somehow get seen with that girl getting too close to me, there could be trouble."

Kumuro shrugged.

"Well, at least you didn't answer her questions."

Kumuro moved his hands to the knob. His body stood still, feeling suspicious of Keima.

"Hang on… You said yes… didn't you?"

Keima gritted his teeth.

"My mind wasn't somehow thinking straight!"

Kumuro pushed his palm on his face.

"Oh god… And I thought I've done worse things…"

Keima grabbed Kumuro's shirt, shaking him hard.

"Of course you did! I still can't believe you predicted that body swapping event!"

Kumuro's head spun around, making his eyes twirl around. Tenri opened the door, watching Keima and Kumuro.

"Is… Is everything alright?"

* * *

><p>Amika sat at her desk, writing her plans on the piece of paper. The wind rustled outside her house, generating banshee wails. She lifted her up, gazing through the window. <em>Kumuro-sama's been a bit suspicious lately… I'm going to find out what he's up to.<em> She lifted her paper out, studying the diagrams properly. _Pfft! Why would that Otamegane be willing to change genre of games anyway? He always claims that he only "plays one type of games"!_ She imagined the diagram coming alive, emerging out of its prison and revealing its true form. She ripped the piece of paper apart, throwing it into the bin.

"This is no good. I need to come up with a better design!"

She pulled out a piece of paper, drawing a different diagram. _Maybe I should check up on Kumuro-sama tomorrow…_

* * *

><p>Amika hid behind a pole, watching Kumuro walk out of his house. She gazed upon his woolly beige cardigan covering his brown turtle-neck shirt. His black pants stood out, reminding her of the times with him. <em>He… He's wearing the same outfit from his first date. This is too suspicious!<em> Kumuro whistled, strolling to another direction. _Hang on! He's not even heading for that Otamegane!_ Amika moved out of the pole, creeping through the streets. She hugged her body against each object, concealing her body from him. He turned his body, walking towards a house. She hid behind a fence, watching Kumruo knock on the door.

_Kumuro-sama's at another house? Why I never seen that one before!_ Nanaka opened the door, revealing her glowing orange hair. She took a step forward, gazing upon Kumuro's cat-like hair. Her red cheeks caused Kumuro to blush. Her white jacket blended with the red shirt underneath her. She crossed her legs coming out of her skirt. Kumuro smiled at her, admiring her beauty.

"Sh… Shall we go to Narusawa?"

Nanaka nodded her head as she closed the door behind her. Kumuro and Nanaka strolled out of the house, heading for the streets. Amika widened her eyes, finding something monstrous. _N-N-No! This can't be!_ An image of Nanaka sleeping next to Keima appeared inside her mind. _How did these two come together? H-How did I not see this coming?_

* * *

><p>Keima strolled through the school grounds, wearing his grey cardigan around his body. His dark green scarf covered his neck. He tucked his hands inside his tan-coloured pants, staring at the floor. <em>I still can't believe I have answered to that girl! I can usually respond to them without giving a shit about their feelings. <em>He imagined himself wearing girl's clothes. _So… Why do I feel… more sensitive about them?_ He stopped moving, noticing Tsukiyo sitting on the bench. Her white dress shined form the sky, complementing her glowing golden hair. She turned around, revealing her pale white face.

Her heart thumped quickly, gazing upon Keima's shining glasses. He stood firm, like a knight waiting for her commands. She lifted her body from the bench, strolling towards him. She stopped, taking her time gazing upon Keima's face.

"H… Hey there."

Keima sighed.

"What places you want to look at?"

Tsukiyo covered her lips with her hands.

"I… I didn't take time considering the places to explore…"

Keima gazed upon her face, watching her eyes looking away from him. _So she now expects me to take her just about anywhere? I guess I should do most of the talking and work. I only have to show her around here, right?_

"Maybe I should take you to a train station first. Then we can decide form there."

Tsukiyo nodded her head. Keima turned away from her, leaving the school grounds. Tsukiyo followed after Keima, walking beside him.

* * *

><p>Kumuro and Nanaka entered the cinema, unaware of Amika following them. Amika emerged out of the alleyway, strolling towards the theatre. <em>Th… They're going into the cinemas? Kumuro-sama never brought me to the movies with him! <em>Amika closed her eyes, placing her hands on her skull. _Why does fate have to tease me like this?_ The doors opened wide, letting Amika in. Keima and Tsukiyo strolled towards the cinema entrance, catching her attention. She turned her head around, noticing the door opening up for her. She turned around, entering the theatre. Keima sighed, following after her.

She stood still, watching many people gathered inside. She turned around, taking a glimpse at each poster of the movie.

"Wh… What's this strange place?"

Keima lowered his eyes. _You've never been there before?_

"This is where everyone goes and watches movies. It's a popular place for friends and family to get together."

Tsukiyo blinked at him.

"What's a movie?"

Keima lowered his eyes.

"How old are you? 5?"

Tsukiyo frowned at him. She slapped him on the face, knocking him down. Keima groaned from his aching cheeks. _I was wondering when she would slap me again…_ Amika stood within the crowd, gazing upon Keima and Tsukiyo. _Why's that Otamegane there? And who the hell's she?_ She turned her head around, watching Kumuro and Nanaka. They stood near a poster, gazing upon the picture of a Viking-dressed person holding his axe out.

"I'm not really drawn into fantasy."

"Well… It does have 3.5/5 for this…"

Nanaka turned around, pointing at another poster.

"What about that one?"

Kumuro turned his head, gazing upon a person holding two missile launchers.

"I think it has a 2/5."

Nanaka chuckled at him.

"I thought ya a man! Don't ya like action stuff?"

Kumuro shrugged.

"There are some action movies that are awesome. I heard that movie has a shit plot."

Nanaka sighed.

"So ya only like movies with high ratin's like that one?"

She turned around pointing at a poster. Kumuro turned his head, finding a girl playing a violin smiling at him. Kumuro chuckled at the poster, covering his hands.

"Even though I go for highly rated movies, I don't exactly fancy these types of movies!"

Kumuro blinked at the girl, feeling drawn to her.

"Well… If you want to watch it, I could watch it with you…"

Nanaka closed her eyes, placing her hands on her head.

"Pfft. These movies are only for little wimps!"

* * *

><p>Nanaka and Kumuro sobbed, wiping the tears off their face. They witness a little girl trudging through the streets, carrying her violin case. Her head tilted down, thinking about her failures. Kumuro sniffed, trying to speak.<p>

"This… This is so sad…"

Nanaka covered her face with her arms, making her sleeves wet.

"I… I dunno why I'm cryin'…"

Kumuro held his arms out to Nanaka.

"God I need a hug, man!"

Nanaka leaned towards Kumuro. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding their bodies together.

"I… I think I love this movie!"

Amika rolled her eyes, watching the wimps crying loudly.

"I don't really see why people would cry from chick flicks!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Tsukiyo sat at their seats, watching a girl standing near a werewolf. A vampire descended from the sky, hissing at him. Tsukiyo blinked at the creatures fighting over a human.<p>

"Why are these two fighting each other?"

Keima sighed.

"They're after the affection from that girl."

She watched the girl pushing the vampire and werewolf away from each other, begging the two to stop fighting.

"So why are there such creatures in this movie?"

Keima leaned his head on the seat, groaning with frustration. _If this is reality's idea of me looking after this kid, this is not funny!_

* * *

><p>Keima and Tsukiyo strolled through the corridors, finding the toilets. He stood near the toilet entrance, pointing at the door.<p>

"It's right there."

Tsukiyo marched past Keima, entering inside. Kumuro emerged out of the male rooms, feeling his eyes watery.

"Oh god… I still can't stop crying!"

Kumuro turned his head to Keima, blinking at him.

"Wh... What are you doing Keima… Keima buddy?"

Kumuro sniffed wiping the tears off his face. Keima blinked at Kumuro, watching his hands dripping with tears.

"What did you watch exactly?"

Kumuro continued sobbing

"Th… There was an awesome movie, and it got a 4.5/5, and, and…"

Kumuro covered his face, conjuring more tears from his face.

"Oh god! This is so sad dude!"

Keima sighed. _Indeed he is…_

"Well I took that girl here. It seems she never knew about movies or cinemas in this case."

Nanaka emerged out of the female room, covering her face.

"Le… Let's go… Before any classmate of mine… s-s-sees me like this!"

Nanaka and Kumuro cried, pouring more tears form their faces. They held together tightly whilst walking away from Keima. Tsukiyo emerged out of the toilet rooms, standing next to Keima.

"I… I am in need of food."

* * *

><p>Kumuro and Nanaka strolled through the streets, facing away from each other. Amika crept behind them, blending with the crowd. Their hearts thumped quickly, feeling goose bumps on their bodies. Kumuro placed his hands inside his pockets, gazing on the floor. <em>I… I better start talking soon. It's been a while since we emerged out of the cinemas.<em> Nanaka twiddled her thumbs, feeling nervous. _I thought I'm very talkative to people like Kumuro-kun… I… I don't know why I'm awfully quiet…_ Kumuro sighed, tunring her head to Nanaka.

"Well… I guess it turns out we both like chick flicks, eh."

Nanaka closed her eyes, placing her hands on her head.

"Pfft. You're the one who's been crying throughout the movie."

Kumuro frowned at him.

"Me? You've been crying with me this whole time! In fact, you cried more than I did!"

Nanaka turned her head, gritting her teeth at him.

"Bullshit I do! I always thought chick flicks are stupid and pointless!"

Their stomachs grumbled, forcing them to place their hands on it. Kumuro scratched his head, giggling nervously.

"Seems like empty stomachs made us angry. You wanna go get something to eat?"

Nanaka grabbed his arms, smiling at him.

"I know a good place to eat at!"

She ran through the streets dragging him along. Kumuro screamed through the streets, grabbing people's attention. Amika charged through the streets, chasing after them.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Tsukiyo sat on a table together. Tsukiyo gazed upon a poster from McHarolds, studying the toys she could get from the happy meal. Keima placed his hands on his chin, gazing upon Tsukiyo. <em>Out of all the places we could be in, I don't see how she wanted to be here. <em>He moved his eyes, gazing upon Tsukiyo's box of happy meals. _She even got me buying that damn set for her!_ She moved her head away from the poster, opening the box up. She pulled out a toy, admiring its looks.

"This toy seems to look somewhat satisfactory… But it's not as beautiful as Luna."

Keima sighed, lifting up his burger. He devoured to whole, like a ravaging monster. Tsukiyo lifted a burger from her box, unravelling the wrap around it carefully. She gazed upon the meat inside, feeling disgusted.

"These people here seemed to like making grotesque things…"

She took out the meat, placing it on the table. She chewed on the burger carefully, tasting its sweet bun. Keima lowered his eyes.

"You're supposed to eat the burger with the meat…"

She picked up a tissue, gazing upon it.

"This thing seems to look bland…"

She dabbed it onto her mouth carefully, purifying her pale face.

"But I guess I have no other means to clean my delicate face."

She grasped the toy firmly, pushing the box aside. Keima blinked at her, watching her stand up.

"You know… There's more inside the box."

* * *

><p>Kumuro gazed upon the sign "Sumire-ya". <em>This place seems familiar… Why do I have a bad feeling about this?<em> Nanaka groaned, watching many people lining up.

"Awwh man! This place is packed with people!"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Maybe we're better off if we-"

Nanaka dragged him towards a stop, lining up with other customers.

"Don't worry! We'll get ourselves some treat!"

She clenched her fists tightly, facing towards the shop.

"Besides, I wanna taste that sweet ramen that people were talkin' 'bout!"

Kumuro widened his eyes. An image of Keima and himself tasting bowls of ramen appeared inside his mind. Kumuro crossed his lips in shame. _Shit… This ain't good… Now I remember who's in there…_ As the line became smaller, Kumuro twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"I'm not sure if this line will get far… Maybe we should go somewhere else…"

Nanaka placed her hands on his back.

"Oh c'mon! I'm been waitin' for two weeks just to taste this ramen! Don't you like ramen?"

Kumuro giggled nervously.

"I do… It's just that…"

Nanaka blinked at him.

"It's just what?"

Kumuro sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just saying stuff…"

Nanaka shrugged as she faced away from him. Nanaka and Kumuro entered the room, noticing Sumire and her father handing up ramen to customers. _Shit… They're in there… I better not let them know my existence. _Kumuro's skin darkened as he strolled towards Sumire. Nanaka turned her head around, blinking at his dark skin. He held his hands out, lifting two fingers up.

"Two sweet ramen, ya."

Sumire sighed.

"You two are lucky you're getting the last batch. This stuff's very popular nowadays!"

Kumuro and Nanaka turned away from her, finding a seat to settle into. Nanaka gazed upon Kumuro's skin, feeling confused.

"Why did ya change you appearance all off a sudden?"

Kumuro sweat nervously.

"I uh… I thought I would like to make myself look different…"

Nanaka cocked her eyebrows. _Right…_ Sumire strolled towards them, placing two bowls on the table.

"There you go! Two sweet ramen!"

Sumire frowned at Kumuro, finding something suspicious.

"Hey… Have we met before?"

Kumuro giggled nervously.

"Umm… What d'ya mean?"

Sumire shrugged as she walked away from him. Kumuro wiped the sweat off his face. _Damn! That was too close!_ Nanaka blinked at him, feeling confused.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be nervous about something."

"Umm… It's nothing really…"

Nanaka shrugged as she lifted the noodles up. She slurped, devouring them whole.

"Wow! This is a lot better than other ramen I tasted!"

Kumuro lifted his noodles up, pulling them inside his mouth. He widened his eyes, feeling his skin changing colours.

"Wow! The taste never changed! It's like the first time I tried it!"

Sumire stood next to Kumuro, having her eyes wide open.

"Ku-kumuro… Is that you?"

Nanaka turned her head, blinking at Sumire.

"Kumuro-kun… Do you know this girl?"

Sumire turned her head, blinking at Nanaka. _Wh… who's that girl?_ Her face reddened, feeling a weird vibe inside her body. Kumuro scratched his head, feeling nervous. _Oh shit… This is getting more and more awkward…_

"Umm… This girl is… umm… a friend of mine."

Sumire turned her head to Kumuro, drawn to his words. She imagined her heart being ripped apart inside her mind. She sighed, reacting to his answers. _F…Friend? Is… Is that really his thoughts?_ Shrugging off the sorrows, she changed her face, smiling at him.

"I'm glad that you've came here again!"

She strolled away from Kumuro and Nanaka, returning to the kitchen. Nanaka turned her head, watching Kumuro take a deep breath. _At least I didn't cause any drama…_

* * *

><p>Tsukiyo leaned forward, gazing upon the calm sea. She watched the waves flowing to one direction. She smiled at it, admiring its clear watery surfaces. <em>This… It's just as beautiful as the moon. <em>The bright orange sun slowly moved down, wanting to submerge into the sea. _Maybe if the moon's there, the sea will reveal its true beauty…_ Keima sighed, watching Tsukiyo daydreaming. _It's been an hour since she stayed there. I wonder what goes inside that child's mind._ Tsukiyo turned her head around, staring at Keima.

"I… I want to thank you."

Keima cocked his eyebrow at her. _What? What does she mean?_

"I… I used to spend every day gazing upon the moon, unaware that many other beautiful things were waiting for me."

Keima placed his hands on his chin. _Why would she thank me? Maybe she wanted to say how grateful she was when I prevented her from doing something stupid… is there something else to it?_ She turned away from him, smiling at the calm sea.

"I wonder what it would look like with the moon and the sea together… Maybe they will shine together, creating a more harmonious atmosphere, complementing each other's beauty to boost greater beauty."

Tsukiyo rested her head on the fence.

"I used to think that only a few perfections in this ugly world existed. There might be more than I had thought…"

Tsukiyo turned around, gazing upon Keima.

"I… I thought you were grotesque like other humans…"

Keima widened his eyes, feeling weird vibes entangling his body. _This… This isn't going well… I don't like the way this is going…_ Tsukiyo rested her body onto his, making his heart thump quickly. Keima broke sweat on his face, feeling violated. _Shit! I've been caught off guard!_ Tsukiyo sighed, feeling Keima's heart beat.

"But I guess you're not after all…"

She elevated her head, smiling at Keima.

"Because I can see the greater beauty within you…"

She closed her eyes, moving her head towards his. He whimpered in fear, scared of causing more chaos. _Dammit! I need to escape from this, or else it'll be too late!_ He took a few steps back, trying to escape from her deadly touch. She opened her eyes, watching Keima's scared face. Tsukiyo blinked at him, wondering what's going on in his mind. Keima sighed, forming his poker face.

"It… It's getting late. You want me to take you back home?"

Tsukiyo smiled, shrugging off the confusion. _Maybe this man is scared to embrace greater beauty with me right now…_

* * *

><p>Kumuro and Nanaka strolled through the streets, facing away from each other. Kumuro crossed his lips, feeling déjà vu. <em>I thought we might get talking more after lunch… Maybe we're kinda nervous about something new right now…<em> Nanaka twiddled her thumbs, thinking about Kumuro and Sumire. _Kumuro-kun… He knew about that creator of sweet ramen… Was… was there anything else going on between them?_ Nanaka turned her head, gazing upon Kumuro's uneasy face.

"Kumuro-kun… Is… Is there somethin' goin' on between that ramen girl?"

Kumuro sighed. _Maybe that's why we're not talking a lot…_

"Well… As I said… she and I were friends… We met during the summer holidays."

Nanaka nodded her head.

"So this is before you and I had met, right?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"Nanaka-san… I… I still like you."

Nanaka's heart thumped quickly. She pushed her hands inside her jacket pocket.

"Well… I also like you too…"

Suddenly, Nanaka and Kumuro stopped moving, watching Amika walking through the street.

"Dammit! I lost Kumuro-sama! Where could he have gone off to?"

Amika stood still, noticing Kumuro and Nanaka staring at her. Kumuro moved forward, taking a closer look at Kumuro's face.

"Amika-chan? Is… Is that you?"

Amika gasped, exposed to Kumuro's eyes. _Oh crap! I've been caught! _Amika frowned, having renewed rage inside of her. _No… He's the one who should feel guilty!_

"I… I thought you're with that damn Otamegane of yours!"

Nanaka gazed upon Amika's angry face, having questions popping inside her mind. Kumuro crossed his lips, feeling anxious. _Oh crap… I've been spotted by Amika-chan…_

"Well… He… he went off somewhere…"

Nanaka turned her head, facing Kumuro.

"Kumuro-kun. Who's that girl?"

Kumuro turned his head around, scratching his head.

"She… She's also a friend of mine. We've been friends ever since she arrived at my school."

Amika pointed her finger at Nanaka.

"Who the hell's with you anyway? I've never seen her before!"

Kumuro turned his head away from Nanaka, giggling nervously.

"Oh… Amika-chan… Uhh… That's… She's my…"

"Girlfriend."

Amika widened her eyes, shocked to hear the deadly word. Kumuro turned his head around, surprised to see Nanaka's confident face.

"He and I are datin' as of now."

Amika dropped her jaw, having many things swirling around her head. Kumuro moved towards Nanaka, holding his hands out.

"Hang on… I don't think we should say that we're in a-"

"W-w-wait… You two kissed each other."

Amika pointed her hands at Kumuro, feeling her body churning in pain. Nanaka and Kumuro blushed, facing away from her. Kumuro hesitated, trying to find more gentle words to sooth Amika's anguish.

"Well… umm… we… uhh…"

Tears dripped from Amika's eye. _No… This… This can't happen! No… Not right now! I… I thought I had him… I thought I was so close to him… I even had many chances given to me by Kami-sama… Why… Why did she come here all of a sudden! Why did she take away my Kumuro-sama from me? _Amika closed her eyes, feeling pain inside her mind. _This isn't supposed to happen! Why did Kumuro-sama choose her, and not me? _She ran past Kumuro, running through the streets. Kumuro turned around, holding his hands out.

"Wait! Come back!"

Nanaka blinked at Amika running away from her. _Somehow, I'm the one to blame… oh well…_ She turned her head, smiling at Kumuro.

"It's getting late. We should head back home now."

Kumuro sighed. _What happened to my Amika-chan? Why did she cry like this all of a sudden?_

* * *

><p>Kumuro sighed, gazing upon the rain pelting down. Keima lifted his PFP up, gritting his teeth with rage. <em>Oh Amika chan! I… I didn't realise you didn't want me in a relationship…<em> A tear dripped from Kumuro's eyes, reflecting on a sad moment in his life. _Amika-chan… Why… Why didn't you tell me before? You were happy every day. And I was happy for your happiness… If… If I had known about this sooner… Maybe… maybe I could help her. It's not like her to cry all of a sudden…_ Keima turned his head, facing Kumuro. _Kumuro seemed to be a bit down… Is it from a date of his?_

"Kumuro. How did your date went?"

Kumuro wiped a tear off his face. He turned around, facing Keima.

"It… It was alright…"

Keima blinked at Kumuro.

"Then… Is there something wrong?"

"Keima buddy… Amika-chan cried when she saw me and Nanaka-san…"

_Looks like Kumuro finally noticed Amika's true feelings…_

"She ran away… I think it's because I lied to her about me hanging out with you to buy games of different genres…"

Keima gazed upon Kumuro's depressed face. _Well… that's close enough._ He turned away from Keima, gazing through the window.

"Tommorow, I'm going to sort everything out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Are you guys surprised to see Tsukiyo appearing again? That's right! She had finally reappeared after chapter 6 (13 chapters later... wow!). I guess you can kinda say that she didn't get a proper ending, and so she's compensated for this episode. I also will guarentee that you won't see the last of her (oh shit... did I rveal a huge spoiler? Or did I...) And if you really wanted Amika to be with Kumuro, I also guarentee that she is not completely doomed. You're now going "Wait. Nanaka ruined her life. Why do you say that?"

In the next chapter, you will find out how... so until then, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the whole series :D


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Sports (Carnival) Fever!

Keima and Kumuro entered the classroom, finding their seats. Kumuro stood next to Amika, watching her close her eyes. _Is… Is she feeling better after a day? Or, or is she trying to ignore me? I need to set things right today! _She formed a fake grin on her face.

"Ahh… Only two days until the sports festival! It'll last until the beginning of the professor festival, where it'll continue the festival road! Too bad the third year students aren't gonna enjoy their week as they have those initial entrance exams to do!"

Chihiro frowned at Amika, strumming her guitar and playing the code.

"Why do they call it a festival? That damn "professor festival" is only another name for the midterm tests! I won't be fooled by that!"

Ayumi rested her head against the desk.

"I'm looking forward to the dance festival… but why does it have to be a test blocking the way?"

Miyako turned her head to Chihiro, smiling at her.

"The dance festival is right after the tests. Isn't that more important though?"

Chihiro sighed, moving her hands through the fret board. Kumuro cleared his throat, grabbing Amika's attention.

"Uh… Amika-chan… about yesterday… I just wanted to say-"

Amika turned her head, glaring at him.

"What's there to talk about, follower?"

Kumuro cocked his eyebrows. _Follower? Why is she using that all of a sudden?_

"Amika-chan, why are you suddenly calling me that insulting name?"

She turned her head, facing away from him.

"You should return to your seat, follower! I wouldn't want your filthy stench contaminating me!"

Kumuro sighed as he sat at his desk. She moved her eyes, gazing at Kumuro. _Why… Why did I reject him? He even wanted to- _Amika shook her head, gritting her teeth. _Boys are idiots! They only go for those that look most attractive to them! They never wanted someone like me! Filthy disgusting shits!_ Kumuro rested his head on the desk. _Oh Amika-chan…_

A student stood near the board, pointing at the list of sport events on the blackboard.

"Okay. Now we can all decide on the participants for the festival. Let's begin with nominations shall we?"

The students chattered amongst each other, ignoring the student. She frowned at them, feeling annoyed.

"Hey! Liiiiisteen!"

Suddenly, Nikaido slammed her huge book on a desk, drawing the students' attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We'll send our best members to this year's festival."

She raised her fist up with vigour.

"The sports festival is a high quality battle between all classes. WE WILL WIN! WE WILL BE NUMBER ONE!"

Kumuro widened his eyes, watching Nikaido burn in flames. Her eyes glowed bright red, reminding him of a demon from a game.

"My assessment as a teacher… depends on this festival! WE WILL WIN FOR THE SAKE OF ALL OF OUR GLORY!"

The students shouted, saying "Yes M'am!" The student near the board filled the spaces with the same name.

"So… like this?"

Ayumi leaned forward, shouting at her.

"Impossible!"

Miyako held her hand up.

"I'll do the 400 metres!"

Chihiro turned around, blinking at Miyako.

"400? Are you sure about this?"

The students started filling the whole room with chattering, discussing about the nominations.

"Geez! It's uncomfortable to run in long distances!"

"I specialize in those distances! I did join the track and field club after all!"

"I wonder what I should do…"

"Something not tiring for me would be nice!"

Amika pulled her hand out, letting the student write her name on the board. Kumuro sighed placing his hands on his cheeks. _I… I wonder what I should do now... I don't know how long she'll keep ignoring me…_ Amika turned her head, facing Chihiro.

"Chihiro-san, aren't you putting your hand up?"

Chihiro sighed, closing her eyes.

"I hate sport. If it was music, I would be fine with it then!"

Keima widened his mouth, watching the juicy bits inside his PFP goggles. _This is so awesome!_ Nikaido knocked Keima's head, grabbing his attention.

"I should tell you that everyone will participate in the sports festival! For everyone who decides to miss out…"

Her eyes glowed purple.

"There will be bloodshed in the professor festival!"

Keima moved his goggles up, resting his chin on the desk. _Sigh… yet another sports festival gets in the way. Guess I have to do the old routine of being absent again! Well, let's first put my hands up then…_ Keima and Chihiro raised their hands up, speaking at the same time.

"I will participate in the three-legged race!"

Keima and Chihiro turned their heads, blinking at each other. Ayumi turned around, gazing upon Chihiro and Keima. Her cheeks reddened, feeling slightly disappointed. Amika dropped her jaws, gazing upon Chihiro.

"Waaaah? Chihiro-san and that Otamegane? Together?"

Miyako smiled at Chihiro.

"A great group was formed once again."

Chihiro widened her eyes in fear. She turned her head, reaching her hands out to the student.

"Erase it! ERASE MY NAAAME!"

The student turned her head, frowning at Chihiro.

"Everything's settled now. You should've raised your hands up a bit earlier…"

Chihiro turned her head, watching Keima playing his PFP.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be absent on that day."

Nikaido placed her hands on Keima and Chihiro's shoulders, making them widen their eyes in fear.

"Okay! We'll train up for the cheering competition as well as the relay race for the next PE lesson after this period!"

She turned her head, glaring at Keima.

"And one other thing. I already spoke to your PE teacher Kimura-sensei about this… I WILL NOT accept sudden illnesses on that day! Don't even think about doing any funny business!"

* * *

><p>Kumuro lifted a javelin stick up, gazing upon it. <em>So… why did I choose this sport again?<em> Kimura shouted at Kumuro, forcing him to throw it. He sighed, pulling the stick backwards. _I shouldn't worry about that! How the hell am I going to talk to Amika-chan in her current state?_ He threw the stick over, landing on a spot. Kimura pulled his hat off him, slamming it on the ground. Kumuro turned her head, watching Amika dash towards the sand pit. She pushed her legs up, sending her flying through mid-air. Her feet stomped on the ground, making the surrounded participants clap for her.

Kumuro crossed his lips, feeling nervous. _Damn… I wish I can think up of good plans like Keima buddy…_ Kimura placed his hands on Kumuro's shoulders, drawing his attention.

"Hey kid! Why are you slacking off all of a sudden?"

Keima and Chihiro sat next to each other. Keima gazed upon his PFP, tapping the buttons rapidly. Chihiro flipped through the pages, gazing upon the articles on the magazine. _This… this feels uncomfortable sitting next to Otamegane. If this was something like perhaps even tether-running, I don't have to catch his disease…_ Chihiro's cheeks slightly reddened. _Well… he's not bothering me so far… he… he almost feels like a living aura of serenity…_ Chihiro closed her eyes, making her blush disappear. _Again! Again with that obsession! Why do I have to think about that damn idiot all the time?_

Kumuro sighed, watching his 3rd javelin landing a few metres away from him. Kimura exhausted fumes from his head, stomping his feet on the ground.

"This kid sucks at javelin! Why the hell do I have to help him get 1st place for Nikaido?"

Kumuro noticed Keima and Chihiro sitting at a spot together. _Oh boy… they're slacking off… I better help them out. _Kumuro strolled away from Kimura, making him shout at Kumuro. Kimura sighed as he marched towards another student. Kumuro stood near them, trying to draw their attention.

"Everyone else is training. You guys should too!"

Keima lowered his PFP, staring at Kumuro.

"How are you going with javelin then?"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Well… best so far is 15 metres…"

Chihiro lowered her magazine, gazing upon Kumuro.

"Something like a three legged race is easy, follower! It'll go fine if we just say left right left right and so on."

Keima adjusted his glasses, making his face shine.

"I always have the high score of a three-legged race in a galge!"

Chihiro lowered her eyes, glaring at Keima.

"Wow… is that so?"

Chihiro grabbed Keima's shirt, lifting themselves up together.

"How about we test it out then? I don't really want to go last."

Chihiro dragged Keima towards a track, standing in a line.

"We'll start with the right foot okay?"

Kumuro followed after them, watching the event. Ayumi turned her head around, gazing upon Chihiro and Keima. Her cheeks reddened, watching the two getting closer together.

"Ready?"

Keima stood still, watching Chihiro falling on the ground. Her face ached from landing on her face. She lifted herself off the ground, glaring at Keima.

"Run you idiot!"

Keima blinked at Chihiro.

"I was pressing the R button as usual… In my head…"

Chihiro punched him in the face, making Kumuro cross his lips. _Well… they're done for._ Ayumi stood near Chihiro, grabbing everyone's attention.

"How… How's everything going? Alright?"

Chihiro blinked at her friend arriving unexpectedly.

"Ayumi..."

She blinked at her short-sleeved shirt.

"Ayumi, where's your jacket? You look like you're in a very competitive spirit!"

Ayumi giggled, making her cheeks redden.

"Well… my body was heating up… I am training for the event after all…"

Keima turned away from the girls, playing his PFP. Kumuro crossed his lips, having an image of Nikaido pop up in his mind. _So… what will happen if Nikaido gets pissed off with the fact that this class didn't win?_ Chihiro glared at Keima's usual habits.

"He's no good! Teach him how to do it Ayumi!"

Ayumi widened her eyes, gazing upon Keima. Ayumi closed her eyes, chuckling at Chihiro.

"I can't exactly teach you how to run three legged…"

Chihiro turned away from Ayumi.

"Well that's great!"

She turned away from Chihiro and Keima, walking back to her training spot.

"Well… do your best!"

Keima turned his head, facing Chihiro.

"I already got the gist of it."

Chihiro frowned at Keima.

"Yeah right! Like you had the slightest clue!"

Chihiro and Keima strolled away from Kumuro, amking him hold his hands out.

"Hey guys! What about the training?"

Ayumi stopped moving, turned around. She watched Keima playing his PFP.

"I'm going home Kumuro."

Chihiro turned her head away from Keima.

"Well I should quit as well."

"Wait."

Chihiro and Keima turned around, finding Ayumi standing near them again.

"Maybe I should show you once how it can be done?"

Chihiro blinked at Ayumi. _Eh?_ Ayumi placed her hands on her back, asking her cheeks slightly red.

"Well… didn't you want me to teach Katsuragi-kun?"

Chihiro's cheeks slightly reddened. Keima's eyes widened, sensing something horrible about to happen. _Hang on…_ Ayumi squatted down, untying the bonds between Chihiro and Keima. She tied her leg with Keima's, smiling pleasantly. Keima whimpered, feeling fear taking over his brain.

"Uhh… I didn't say I needed your help…"

Ayumi blinked at Keima.

"What. Don't you want to win the race?"

Kumuro blinked at Ayumi dragging Keima towards the starting line. Chihiro watched Keima screaming like a baby.

"I don't want to win! Stop! I have a bad feeling about this!"

Ayumi landed her near the starting line.

"We won't go by left-right-left, but with in-out-in-out."

Keima stood up from the ground, watching Ayumi bend her body in a crouching position. Chihiro and Kumruo widened their eyes, feeling surprised.

"A crouching start?"

Keima dropped his jaws, feeling imminent pain drawing near.

"Hang on! I think we should-"

Ayumi dashed through the field, dragging Keima along.

"IN! OUT! IN! OUT! IN! OUT! IN! OUT!"

She continued chanting while running, soaring her way around the tracks. Keima screamed, feeling his body burning from excessive friction. Ayumi shouted "Goal!" as she stopped moving. Chihiro and Kumuro moved towards Keima, watching fire coming out of his body. Ayumi turned around, smiling at Keima.

"Looks like you can be quite fast even in a three legged race, right?"

She closed her eyes, making her face glow. Chihiro and Kumuro scratched their heads, watching the fire spreading across the tracks.

* * *

><p>Keima groaned, feeling his scorched body aching on the ground.<p>

"In what kind of place do you run in a three legged race? I had enough! I don't wanna participate in this damn festival anymore! I'll definitely take a break from school! I don't care if I get killed in the process! I won't participate in something like a sports meet!"

Chihiro sighed, gazing upon the clear blue sky.

"It's impossible to train with you anymore, huh…"

She moved her eyes, gazing upon Keima. _Now that I think about it… Ayumi seemed to somehow be getting closer to Otamegane… not only that… I sometimes wonder why she's calling him his last name._ She moved her eyes away from him, focusing on the people running around. _Why do I care about Ayumi like this anyway…? It's not like I ever cared if that damn idiot's with her… as if that'll happen!_ Her body formed goose bumps, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Say… Did anything happen between you and Ayumi?"

Keima lifted himself from the ground, blinking at Chihiro. _Wait… what was that all of a sudden._

"Forget it."

Keima scratched his head.

"Why are you asking that?"

"I already said forget it."

Keima placed his hands on his chin. _Weird… was it me or is she somehow getting closer to me. More so… is Ayumi trying to get closer to me…_ Keima sighed as he fell on the ground. _Never mind that! Why do I care if they even tried getting close to me?_ Keima widened his eyes, finding Kumuro standing near Chihiro. Chihiro moved her head around, blinking at him. Kumruo hesitated, trying to speak.

"Chi… Chihiro-san… I… I need to ask you a favour…"

Keima scratched his head. _Favour? What favour is it?_ Chihiro turned her body around. _Why is that follower asking me a favour now?_

"Umm… what is it?"

Keima took a deep breath. _I guess I should tell her now…_

"Umm… Amika-chan got upset with me yesterday… and… I was wondering how I should cheer her up."

Chihiro scratched her head.

"There's nothing wrong with Amika-chan, is there?"

Suddenly, Amika stood next to Chihiro, ignoring Kumuro.

"Hey Chihiro-san. Are we still having band practice?"

Chihiro turned her head, facing Amika.

"I think Kodama locked all the doors for lunch period. By the way… Was there something going on between you and that follower?"

Amika blinked at Chihiro. She then laughed loudly, dismissing the answer.

"Oh Chihiro. What makes me think I care about that filthy shit known as the follower of Otamegane?"

She strolled away from Chihiro. Chihiro and Keima moved their heads, watching Amika strolling away from them (Keima) _Wow… she must be very angry with Kumuro…_ (Chihiro) _Not that I have any concerns for that follower… but Amika's not acting like her usual self huh?_ She turned her head, facing Kumuro.

"How did you make her upset anyway?"

"I don't think he would want to talk about it…"

Chihiro blinked at Keima, watching him adjusting his glasses.

"Even though reality's not forcing me to do this, I feel somewhat bad for him. I shall help Kumuro mend that shattering and decaying friendship that Kumuro has possessed!"

Chihiro gazed upon Keima's confident face. _Reality? What is he talking about?_ Kumuro turned his head around, blinking at Keima. He then smiled, reaching his arms out for Keima.

"Thanks Keima buddy!"

Keima squirmed, feeling his body aching.

"Get… offa… me!"

* * *

><p>Chihiro and Kumuro sat near Keima, watching him write down Amika's name. Keima pressed the pen against his cheeks, gazing upon the note. <em>The big question remains… should I tell Kumuro exactly what happened? Or should I let him figure it out for himself… maybe it's better if we keep this to a friendship level… until Amika-chan decides when to raise Kumuro's love level for herself... <em>Keima moved his eyes, gazing upon Chihiro and Kumuro.

"Okay Kumuro. Tell me exactly what happened yesterday."

Kumuro crossed his lips. _Wait, you mean I have to tell her about my date with Nanaka-san?_ Keima blinked at him.

"Umm... is there anything wrong?"

Kumuro leaned forward, whispering inside Keima's ears.

"Umm... are you sure I should disclose this information with this classmate of mine?"

Chihiro glared at Kumuro.

"I have a name, follower!"

Keima scratched his chin and hummed. _Hmm... I actually wonder how someone outside of Kumuro's circle of friends would react... I guess manipulating the events a bit to suit one's ears wouldn't be a bad idea..._ Keima closed his eyes, folding his arms.

"Just tell us anything that's only necessary."

Kumuro scratched his head, making his brain run around in circles. _Okay... I just need to think this in my head... then... I can tell them almost exactly what happened..._

"First off, a friend of mine and I discussed about hanging out together. Then on Saturday, we went to the movies. Then we went to the ramen shop and tried out sweet ramen... and then while we're walking back to her house, we saw Amika-chan and that's when she got upset."

Keima nodded his head. _Okay... so Nanaka and Kumuro planned a date together, went to the movies and had ramen. Hmm... I wonder if Kumuro went to Sumire's shop and saw her there. Afterwards, Amika confronted the two somewhere on the streets... I guess the undoing of Kumuro and Amika lies there..._ Chihiro gazed upon Kumuro, placing her hands on her cheek. _That follower doesn't seem as gentleman-like as Amika-chan had always claimed..._ Keima wrote down a few things on the note, recording Kumuro's words.

"Okay... tell me what happened when she confronted you..."

Kumuro sighed.

"Well... she asked me what happened to you... then she asked me who that girl was and then..."

Kumuro hesitated to find words, feeling his eyes watery. Keima placed his hands on Kumuro's shoulders.

"I think you gave enough details."

Keima watched Kumuro's eye drying up. _By the looks of his face, Nanaka might've said something that further offended Amika and make her very depressed. The problem was very clear from the start... but the method on solving this..._ A light bulb inside Chihiro's head, making her grin brightly.

"I got a good idea on how to cheer Amika up."

Keima and Kumuro turned their heads, blinking at her.

"You do?"

Chihiro cackled like a witch, making Kumuro cross his lips. _I don't like the sound of this..._ Keima watched her eyes shrink, reminding him of a mad scientist. _Even though my mind hasn't thought up of a solution... should I trust her?_ Chihiro lifted herself from her chair.

"You said she got left out, right? Isn't this why she got upset?"

Keima and Kumuro turned their heads, facing each other. (Kumuro) _Hey Keima buddy! You think she fully understood the situation?_ (Keima) _She sounds suspicious... maybe she only paid attention to half the details..._ (Kumuro) _So... you think this will turn out badly?_ (Keima) _Maybe it will... but my mind's stumped for this problem of yours so..._ Keima and Kumuro turned away from each other, watching Chihiro exit the classroom.

"You just leave everything to me! You won't regret this!"

* * *

><p>Amika strolled through the streets, carrying her bag on her arm. She sighed, having an image of Kumuro on her mind. She watched him whimper at her, shedding a tear from his eyes. <em>Why do I keep thinking about him? It's not like he deserved to be with me…<em> A tear dripped from her eyes. _I… I don't understand what happened… I tried seducing him… I tried being friends with him first… I think I tried everything I could do… where… where did I go wrong in this?_ A voice whispered in her mind. _I have one advice for you._ Amika stood still, listening to that voice. _Since boys are all idiots, all you have to do is confess their love and make them go out with you…_

Amika sighed, remembering the summer vacation.

"Hana… I…"

An image of Hana appeared in front of her, making Amika stop moving and widen her eyes. Hana chuckled happily, covering her lips with her hand.

"You haven't changed one bit!"

Amika frowned at the image.

"You're not really here! Go away!"

Hana shrugged at her.

"Yes yes. I may seem to be just a figment of your imagination… but I do share the same thoughts as that other person looking like me…"

Amika folded her arms.

"What do you want?"

Hana sighed.

"You think you could give up easily and back down after seeing one girl going out with him? Now's a good time to confess your love and force him to choose you over whoever that girl that took Kumuro away from you."

Amika's cheeks reddened.

"I… I can't…"

Hana folded her arms.

"Why not? What have you got to lose now?"

Amika sighed.

"I…"

"Are you going to move or what?"

Amika turned around, finding a man in a suit tapping his feet. Amika took a step away from him, letting him through. She turned her head, finding Hana vanished off. Amika strolled through the streets, wiping the tear off her face. _I… I don't want this to happen again…_

* * *

><p>A huge crowd gathered around the sports track, finding a spot to sit at. The scoreboard stood near the moderators, revealing the participating classes. The speakers shouted at everyone within the carnival.<p>

"Welcome to the 5th annual sports festival! Today, we're going to see some clashes from all classes this school offers! You will however see more action from the classes of 2-B and 3-D! Who will reign supreme?"

Mari and Kirino faced away from each other, standing within the crowd. They folded their arms and gazed upon the participants.

"Why the hell are you there Gut-smasher?"

"I'm here for my son, Lips-Ripper! Why are you here?"

"I'm just here to see how my wimpy son's doing…"

Kirino gazed upon Kumuro holding a javelin. He threw it away from him, watching it fly through the sky. As it landed on the ground, Kirino gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"10 metres? Your grandmother can throw twice as far with that thing than you can so far! Is this all you can do?"

Kumuro turned his head, whimpering at Kirino… _Why… why?_ Mari gazed upon the empty seat with Keima's name. She sighed, feeling disappointed.

"Why isn't he here? This always happens!"

Chihiro sat next to Keima's seat, flipping through the pages. _Well this guy's not here eh? That's great! I don't like to run with him anyway… now I'm going to find a perfect place for Amika's date…_ Ayumi stood next to Chihiro, holding her hands out.

"I came first in 100 metres!"

Chihiro lowered her magazine, smiling at Ayumi.

"That'll put us in the lead already!"

Ayumi nodded her head. Suddenly, her eyes gazed upon Keima's seat. She crossed her lips, making Chihiro blink at her.

"Ayumi… is there something wrong?"

Ayumi chuckled nervously, scratching her head.

"Uh… what happened to your partner?"

Chihiro turn around, gazing upon Keima's seat. She shrugged, lifting her mazagine up.

"Who cares about that Otamegane anyway! He's probably trying to get out of this festival!"

Chihiro stood still, having something bothering her.

"Say… Did anything happen between you and that guy?"

Ayumi widened her eyes. She hesitated while feeling her cheeks red.

"Umm… well… not really…"

"Then…"

Chihiro flipped through a page.

"Why are you calling him his last name?"

Ayumi blinked at Chihiro.

"Well… I don't know to tell you the truth… does it bother you a lot?"

She leaned forward, smiling sinisterly.

"Or perhaps… you have something for him…"

Chihiro widened her eyes, making her cheeks red.

"Wha-wha-what makes you think of that?"

Ayumi placed her hands on her back.

"Oh I don't know… you seemed to be getting closer to him…"

Chihiro's body trembled.

"I… I don't have anything for that damn Otamegane!"

Chihiro faced away from Ayumi, flipping through another page.

"Fine… I won't ask anymore!"

Suddenly, she lifted her head up, finding Keima standing in front of him. She jumped away from him, sitting near Ayumi.

"You… you're actually here?"

Keima sighed.

"The three-legged race is coming up soon… you're coming?"

Chihiro sighed. She lifted herself off a chair, placing her magazine on the chair. Ayumi's cheeks reddened, watching Chihiro and Keima walk away from her.

"Hurry up and line up! The race will begin soon!"

* * *

><p>The competitors flexed their legs around, laughing happily amongst each other. Chihiro and Keima faced away from each other. Keima folded his arms, gazing upon Mari holding her camera. She waved at him, calling out to him. Kirino folded her arms, glaring at Keima. Chihiro gazed upon the scoreboard, finding 2-B in second place. <em>I… I can't really believe he's here! He wouldn't be here without a reason though…<em> An image of Keima appeared inside her mind. He held out flowers to her, whispering inside his ears. _I had admired your beauty and your newfound talents ever since you have found your calling…_

Chihiro shook her head, feeling her cheeks red. _Oh dammit! Why am I conjuring such things inside my mind! Make it stop!_ Her heart thumped, watching Keima lean his head forward. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth with mental pain inside her. Keima turned his head around, blinking at her.

"What are you doing?"

Chihiro opened her eyes, finding Keima staring at her. She faced away from him, folding her arms.

"Uh… nothing…"

Keima faced away from her, gazing upon Mari.

"About yesterday… did you find a way to cheer Amika up?"

Chihiro sighed. _Of course… I was the one who said I'll find a solution…_

"I did say to leave everything to me. No questions are needed at this stage…"

Keima turned his head around.

"Well could you at least tell me what you were planning then?"

Chihiro turned her head, frowning at him.

"What, are you saying that you don't trust me?"

The gun popped sound out of its barrel, she widened her eyes, feeling scared from the noise. She leaned towards him, holding his arm tightly. Chihiro and Keima blinked at each other. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Keima moved his head away from her, feeling violated.

"D-Don't touch me!"

She moved away from him, placing her hands together.

"S…Sorry."

Chihiro and Keima moved their heads, watching the contenders running ahead of them.

"We need to run now!"

Keima sighed.

"You're right."

Chihiro and Keima wrapped their arm around their bodies, sprinting through the tracks. Kumuro stood near the tracks, cheering for Chihiro and Keima.

"You guys can do it! Come on now!"

One couple fell down, allowing Chihiro and Keima to take over.

* * *

><p>The crowd cheer for him, watching Keima and Chihiro face away from each other.<p>

"Alright! We got two points! That makes us close to winning this year's championships!"

Keima gazed upon his PFP, tapping buttons on it. _Well… I guess I should let her do whatever she needed to do… I still have nothing good for Kumuro…_ The speakers boomed out, grabbing people's attention.

"And now the relay will begin shortly!"

Chihiro strolled away from Keima, standing near the tracks. Kumuro strolled through the field, moving his head around.

"Amika-chan… Where are you?"

Kumuro stood near Keima, watching him play his PFP.

"Hey Keima, have you seen her?"

Keima sighed.

"I'm too busy right now…"

Kumuro frowned at Keima.

"You never help me! Besides, you didn't even consider talking to Chihiro!"

"I did…"

Kumuro blinked at Keima.

"She didn't even tell me what she was planning to do… I still have no ideas on how to cheer her up… You made things a lot tougher for yourself…"

Kumuro crossed his lips.

"Keima… do you think I will ever be friends with Amika-chan again?"

Keima watched a girl cry on the screen.

"This is only for you to decide."

Kumuro sighed. Suddenly, he lifted his head up, watching Amika strolling towards the tracks. He ran past Keima, holding his hands out.

"Amika-chan!"

Kumuro stood near her, watching her head facing away from him.

"Listen… about that girl…"

"Can't you see that I'm watching Ayumi win the game?"

Amika turn her head around, giving Kumuro a scary-looking face. Kumuro whimpered as he ran away from her.

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered for Ayumi standing on the podium. She lifted her hand up, showing her fingers standing apart from each other. Kodama poured tears from his eyes, watching Nikaido standing next to Ayumi. She grinned sinisterly, thinking about torturing Kodama. As Ayumi hopped off the podium, Chihiro, Amika, Yui and Miyako gathered in front of her, smiling at her. They strolled away from the crowd, talking amongst each other.<p>

"What stuff do you eat Ayumi? You seem to be running a lot faster than some of the male runners!"

"It's like nothing's slowing you down!"

Ayumi scratched her head.

"I don't know really."

Amika folded her arms, smiling sinisterly.

"Maybe it's the fact that there are no boys dragging her down!"

Chihiro and Ayumi turned their heads blinking at her.

"Amika-san. What's going on with you?"

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

Amika sighed.

"I don't know… maybe it's because I realise that boys are stupid…"

Chihiro's head glowed brightly, having an idea on her head.

"Speaking of boys, that follower wanted you to have a date with him."

Amika giggled.

"Oh him? I don't get why that always persist. And now he's-"

Amika widened her eyes, turning her head to Chihiro.

"WWHHAAAAAAA? A DATE?"

The girls blinked at Amika.

"All of a sudden she changed her tone?"

Chihiro shrugged.

"Well the whole point is this – he felt sorry for you and so he proposed a date for the two of you."

Amika's cheeks redden, feeling her heart thumping. _What… It… it can't be… I… How could Kumuro-sama do something like this all of a sudden?_ Chihiro grabbed Ayumi's arm, making her blink at Chihiro.

"Wh-where are we going?"

Chihiro and Ayumi strolled away from Miyako and Yui.

"We're gonna tell the boys the message has been delivered. Miyako and Yui will perform their extreme make over on you before the date. The two of you will be going very soon."

Amika crossed her lips. _Is… is this what Kumuro-sama's thinking about?_

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro blinked at Chihiro and Ayumi.<p>

"Wait? Your proposal's an amusement park?"

Chihiro nodded her head.

"Well I just think that all girls will become very happy after one trip down there. This also applies to Amika!"

Keima pressed his hands on his chin.

"Can you really have fun on your own there?"

Chihiro gritted her teeth.

"The follower's also coming too!"

Kumuro widened his eyes.

"Uh… why me? Why do I need to go?"

Chihiro frowned at Kumuro.

"Well you need to do at least that too! What happens if some perverted freaks come and assault Amika?"

Kumuro crossed his lips.

"Hmm… you're right…"

Chihiro placed a note on Kumuro's hands. She turned away from Ayumi, Keima and Kumuro, strolling away from them.

"Don't be late!"

Keima blinked at Ayumi standing near her.

"So… aren't you going with Chihiro?"

Ayumi scratched her head.

"Well… I got one thing to ask you…"

She closed her eyes, smiling at Keima.

"Did you see me win the race?"

Keima blinked at her, feeling confused.

"Umm… why are you asking me that?"

She slowly moved her hands behind her back.

"Well… there's no harm in that, is there?"

Kumuro scratched his head, gazing upon Ayumi's cheery face. _What's going on now?_ Chihiro turned around, frowning at Ayumi.

"Ayumi! You coming or what?"

* * *

><p>Amika, Ayumi, Chihiro, Miyako and Yui strolled through the streets, heading for the amusement park. Amika gazed upon Miyako's jacket covering her yellow shirt. Her white beanie sat on top of her head. Her colourful skirt caused her cheek to redden. <em>There… there's no way that Kumuro-sama… would think about me like this… Did he even mention about that awful girl?<em> The girls chattered amongst each other, talking about the park.

"So why are we meeting them at the front gate at 17:00?"

"The entrance fees are cheaper at this time!"

"Hey! That is a good one!"

Suddenly, the girls stopped, finding the entrance empty.

"Hey… the boys ain't there yet?"

"What's keeping them late?"

"So the follower's the type to let ladies wait?"

"He's the worst! He has to be on time!"

"You guys are the ones who are late! It's not 17:05!"

The girls widened their eyes, finding Keima and Kumuro standing in front of them. Keima huffed and puffed, carrying bags of games. Posters were sticking out of his backpack. Kumuro sighed, folding his arms.

"Dude, I told you I can wait here! Why did you drag me onto this?"

"This shop required two people to enter in! Since they weren't there, I needed you to come inside…"

Kumuro sighed.

"Well… I'm sorry if I didn't wait… I was supposed to do that… but he got me involved in his schemes…"

Amika blinked at Kumuro. _He… he would wait for me?_ Amika shook her head. _No… I think this is a trick… how could this happen right now?_ Kumuro strolled towards him, holding his hands out.

"Let's wait no longer! We better get inside before it gets dark!"

Amika's heart thumped quickly. _Oh Kumuro-sama…_ Amika gently grasped onto his hands. Kumuro turn away from her, carrying her to the amusement park. Chihiro strolled towards Kumuro and Amika, making Keima, Ayumi, Miyako and Yui blink at her.

"Why are you going with them?"

Chihiro turned around.

"I need to see if that follower is a gentleman or not…"

She continued following them, leaving her friends (and of course Keima) behind.

* * *

><p>Kumuro placed his hands on his head, gazing upon the rides and attractions looking down on him. <em>Wow… It's been a long time since I took Kusunoki there… this might turn out fun for the two of us!<em> Amika gazed upon the ground, frowning at it. _I don't know about this… It doesn't seem likely that he would like to go out with me… how can this be possible?_

"Amika-chan…"

Amika lifted her head up, gazing upon Kumuro. His face glimmered, revealing his gentle yet handsome side.

"What rides do you want to go on? I'm fine with whatever you want…"

Amika's eyes glimmered. She lowered her head down, gazing upon the ground.

"I… I'm fine with whatever you want…"

Chihiro popped her head from the crowd, watching Kumuro. _I got full vision now…_ Kumuro crossed his lips. _Maybe she's a bit too nervous to choose… What should I do?_

"Well… this day is especially for you. I just wanted you to be happy…"

Amika's heart thumped quickly. _Oh… Oh my god…_ She gasped, making her cheeks red. _I… I've never been moved like this before!_ Kumuro blinked at Amika trembling in fear. _Shit… did I scare her like this? Perhaps my voice needs to be gentler…_ Chihiro dropped her jaw in disbelief. _WWWAAAHHH? He acts very nice towards girls like Amika?_

Amika and Kumuro strolled beside each other, having their cheeks red (Kumuro) _this is strange… even though it's not exactly a date… it kinda feels like one…_ (Amika) _We… we've been through a few so far… is… is he gonna confess his love for me today? Maybe I should ask him to win me something…_ Amika pointed her finger at a game stall, drawing Kumuro's attention.

"K… Kumuro-sama. Do you mind if you win something for me?"

Kumuro turned his head facing Amika.

"Umm… I could try…"

Chihiro stood near a stall, sipping on her milkshake cup. _Wow… this couple's going well so far… I couldn't believe how someone like that follower would end up being friends with that Otamegane…_ Kumuro stood near the stall, gazing upon the hoops standing far away. The man in charge of the stall held his hands out, revealing a few basketballs. Kumuro placed a note on the man's hand, holding a ball in his hands. He frowned at the hoops, channelling his thoughts inside. _Come on Kumuro! Let's win this! For Amika-chan!_ He threw a ball over, reaching for the goal. The man clapped his hands as he lifted a huge teddy bear up.

He pulled the bear from the man, handing it to Amika. Amika's eyes shined, gazing upon her soft furry toy. _This… this is like one of my dreams I had… will will we be together after this date?_ Kumuro turned away from Amika, holding another ball in his hands.

* * *

><p>Amika and Kumuro entered inside the cable car, sitting opposite to each other. As the car slowly ascended above ground, they both faced away from each other. Kumuro smiled at the people below him. <em>Wow! It's like the last time with Kusunoki… except for the Ferris wheel ride…<em> Amika gazed upon the people resembling her friends. _Today… it was wonderful… I feel like I've been dreaming all along…_ She closed her eyes, picturing Kumuro flying along with her. They soared across Majima, gazing upon the houses. They held their hands together and gazed upon each other. Kumuro whispered to her, making her cheeks red.

_Amika-chan… Amika-chan… Amika-chan…_

"Are you listening Amika-chan?"

Amika opened her eyes, snapping out of her daydream. She gazed upon Kumuro's eyes being fixed on her face. Her cheeks blushed, noticing the bright orange sun, covering his cute face. _Am… am I ready to embrace this?_ Kumuro crossed his lips, feeling anxious. _Maybe Amika-chan's getting a bit nervous around me… maybe I should try and ease her up a bit…_

"Well… you don't have to feel nervous about this… I'm here to cheer you up…"

Amika scratched her head, chuckling nervously.

"Well… since it's my first date…"

Kumuro blinked at her, scratching his head.

"Date? What date?"

Amika widened her eyes in fear.

* * *

><p>Chihiro gazed upon the Ferris wheel, placing her hands on her hips. <em>Wow… these potential couples are getting comfy up there.<em> Keima stood near Chihiro, gazing upon the Ferris wheel.

"I'm getting a strange feeling you had little idea on Kumuro's request…"

Chihiro widened her eyes. She turned around, finding Keima near her.

"Wha… What are you doing there?"

"Did you tell Amika that she's going on a date?"

Chihiro blinked at him. She shrugged, turning away from him.

"Does it matter if I did or not?"

Ayumi, Miyako and Yui strolled towards Chihiro, making her blink at them.

"I thought you guys went home."

The girls shrugged.

"We wanted to see how Amika's date was going as well."

"Where's Amika?"

"I think she's running out of the wheel."

The girls and Keima turned their heads around, watching Amika's tears coming out of her eyes.

"You're still the same! I knew I should've trusted my instinct!"

Kumuro dashed out, holding his hands out.

"WWWAAAIIIITT!"

They strolled towards Kumuro, following after him. Amika stood still, letting Kumuro and the others catch up. She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth in rage. _After acting so gentle to me… he didn't even consider this as a date? He didn't care one bit for me? He just wanted me to be happy so he doesn't have to feel guilty?_ She turned around, shouting at Kumuro.

"What is it you really want from me? Did you get guilty because I felt left out?"

Kumuro slowly moved towards her.

"I… I don't want to see my friend get sad!"

"Well don't worry about me! I'll be a lot happier if we're not friends anymore!"

Kumuro widened his eyes in fear. _No…_ An image of Kumuro playing games alone appeared inside his mine. _No…_ He sat isolated from other people. _NO! NO NO NO NO NO!_

"D… do you really mean it?"

Amika turned away from Kumuro, folding her arms.

"It's obvious that you only care about going out with girls that you considered attractive! You don't even have any concerns about your damn friends!"

Kumuro placed his hands on Amika's shoulders. Tears poured out of his eyes.

"Please don't say something like that…"

He whimpered, feeling his cheeks wet.

"Please… don't say we shouldn't be friends anymore…"

Amika turned her head around.

"And why not?"

She widened her eyes, watching his eyes watery.

"I don't want to get lonely again! Not after what happened during middle school!"

Keima, Ayumi, Chihiro, Miyako and Yui leaned forward. Keima widened his eyes. _Middle school… he hasn't told me about his life there…_

"I tried to gain more friends by trying to impress everyone! I had many friends before I was forced to fight with someone tougher than me. I refused… and so I because an outcast, spending the rest of my middle school life all by myself playing my games…"

Amika turned her body around, watching Kumuro wrap his arms around. Her body trembled, feeling strange vibes from Kumuro. Tears dripped onto the jacket from Kumuro's cheeks.

"I can't bear to lose one friend! Please! Don't leave me! I won't go out with Nanaka-san anymore! I won't find any other girl to fall in love with! If this friendship costs me an arm and a leg, it's better than living a lonely life! Please! Please don't leave me!"

Amika sighed, feeling her cheeks wet. _Oh Kumuro-sama… I… I didn't realise…_

"So… is this it?"

Kumuro lifted his head up, gazing upon Nanaka and Tenri. The two held an ice cream. Keima blinked at the girls. _What are these girls doing here?_ Ayumi, Chihiro, Miyako and Yui gazed upon Nanaka and Tenri. _Who are these girls? Are they from different schools?_ Kumuro moved away from Amika, wiping the tears off his face.

"Na… Nanaka-san?"

Amika turned her head, noticing Nanaka dropping her ice cream on the floor. Tears poured out of her eyes.

"Wow… It's funny… first I came to this place to spend some time with Ayukawa-san… and… and then I ended up findin' my knight vowin' to not go out with me anymore…"

Tenri turned her head, watching Nanaka wiping the tears off her.

"Well ya know what? I'm fine with it! I… I don't any knights to help me win shogi!"

Nanaka turned away from Kumuro, running away from him. Tenri chased after her, holding her hand out.

"Haibara-san!"

The girls turned their heads to each other, chattering amonst each other. Keima gazed upon Kumuro standing near Amika. _Looks like Kumuro can't make everyone happy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I like to proudly announce that you have just reached the half-way point in this series: welcome there! After the 1st 20 chapters of the (mis)adventures of Keima and Kumuro, now I am able to reach to the main plot of the story. Now you're like "What? There was actually a plot?". Well... you will soon see the main plot in the next few chapters. Also, you will also see what will happen to Nanaka after this chapter (as well as other girls affected by both Keima and Kumuro), for the next chapter. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter and this series.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The growing troubles for Keima

Amika sat on her desk, gazing upon her drawings. Rain pelted heavily on the roof outside, disturbing her from her work. _I… I don't know what I'm doing anymore… I was so absorbed with my misery and depression that I didn't once consider his feelings…_ An image of Kumuro appeared in her mind. She watched the tears drip from his eyes. _I don't want to get lonely again! Not after what happened during middle school!_ She imagined herself getting hugged by Kumuro. _Please! Don't leave me! If this friendship costs me an arm and a leg, it's better than living a lonely life! Please! Please don't leave me!_

Amika sighed, watching Kumuro vanish in thin air. _I've spent most of my time bitching and moaning about how boys don't care about girls like me… am I really that selfish as Kumuro's friend?_ She pushed her chair away from the desk, standing up. She retreated to her bed, resting on it. She folded her arms, resting her head on her hands. _Well… I should be glad that he won't see any other girls anymore…_ Amika crossed her lips. _So… why don't I feel glad about it?_

* * *

><p>Kumuro sighed, gazing upon his computer screen. <em>I can't believe Nanaka-san was there… who would've thought it would come to this…<em> His hands rested on his keyboard, watching his wizard move around the desolate wasteland. The creatures surrounding him sparked their bodies, imbuing their bodies with huge flames. _Is this it? Is this where I tell myself that I can only choose between friends and love interest? Is this how the world actually works?_ Kumuro sighed, watching his wizard burn the creatures into crisp. _In this world… I thought I get to do anything I want, performing multiple things. And explore many places this world can offer…_

A huge scorpion appeared in front of him, breathing out fire from its mouth. _But if this about the paths you can only take…_ The wizard's allies marched towards him, holding their weapons out. _Maybe Keima buddy's right…_ The group of warriors charged towards the scorpion, using all of their might to take it down. _Maybe reality is a crappy game after all, forcing people to abide by his own rules…_ An image of Amika appeared inside his mind. _I should be glad that I haven't lost any friends of mine though… _Kumuro crossed his lips. _So… why don't I feel glad about it?_

* * *

><p>Keima chuckled happily, resting his body in his chair. <em>Three days straight, and I can't believe I get so many uninterrupted hours going!<em> He gazed upon multiple screens hanging on the wall. Keima moved his hands around, tapping the buttons on many controllers. _I now only have to complete about 30% of the games I bought! Soon… soon I will be up to date and ready to conquer heroines before anyone else does!_ Many girls cheered for him on many screens. _Maybe reality has finally realised my needs to perform such delicate tasks! Maybe reality is a benevolent being after all, rewarding such sufferers like me for their stupid mistakes!_

"Keima honey! Your friend's here!"

Keima groaned, lowering his eyelids. _Is this your plan reality? To make me say something I don't usually say and then take my rights? Is that it?_ Keima sighed, lifting himself off his chair. He drudged through corridors, exiting his room. _If it's damn Kumuro moaning and bitching about that incident, I'm gonna be pissed off!_ He entered the living room, gazing upon the couch. He widened his eyes and levelled his back, noticing Tenri gazing upon the table.

"T…Tenri-chan?"

Tenri turned her head around, noticing Keima strolling towards her. Her cheeks slightly reddened, watching his face glow.

"Keima-kun… can you tell me what happened?"

Keima watched Tenri popped a few bubbles on her bubble wrap. _Of course… she's there because of Nanaka…_

"Well… I guess you heard Kumuro saying about how he promises his friend never to go out with anyone anymore, right?"

Tenri slowly nodded her head.

"Why did he say that?"

Keima adjusted his glasses, causing Tenri to blink at him.

"Well… Did your friend tell you about how Kumuro's friend got upset?"

Tenri shook her head.

"She didn't tell me about Kumuro's friend…"

"Well…"

Keima moved around the couch, sitting next to Tenri. Her heart thumped quickly, feeling her hands slightly shivering.

"She got upset because she thought Kumuro and your friend were going out together. Kumuro wanted to find a way to cheer her up. And so some students from school got Kumuro and his friend into a mix-up, making Amika think it was a date when it wasn't really one…"

Tenri moved her hands to her lips.

"Haibara-san didn't tell me Kumuro's friend was jealous."

Keima rested his back on the couch placing his hands on his head.

"Well… Kumuro doesn't actually realise that his friend had some interest for him. And I don't know how long Kumuro will take to figure it out…"

"Should… should we tell Kumuro-kun about this?"

Keima shrugged.

"To be honest with you… I think we should leave Kumuro alone for now, letting him figure things out on his own…"

Tenri leaned her head closer to his.

"Wha… What about Haibara-san…?"

Keima turned his head facing Tenri.

"Oh… you need me to find a way to cheer her up, huh?"

Tenri nodded her head.

"Well… she's my only other friend besides you and Kumuro-kun…"

Keima sighed. _And yet reality had got me involved again… and this time, I have to help the same people… Why did I complement reality so carelessly?_

"Well… we should make sure your friend's not extremely depressed first."

Tenri nodded her head again.

* * *

><p>Keima and Tenri strolled through the streets, holding their own umbrellas. Tenri gazed over yonder, feeling her heart thumping. <em>I've never get to see Keima-kun very often… lately… it kinda feels like I'm drifting apart from him…<em> She imagined Keima standing on an iceberg drifting away from her. _I… I just hope it won't happen to me right now…_ She slowly turned her head, gazing upon Keima's calm face. _I… I just wanted to get close to him as much as possible… even though I should be thankful to get closer to him…_ She faced away from him, focusing on what's ahead of her. _Maybe I already had my chances…_

"Tenri…"

Tenri widened her eyes. She moved her head, noticing Keima gazing upon her face.

"Did you get to speak with her after that incident?"

Tenri faced away from him.

"No… No I didn't…"

Keima placed his hands on his lips and hummed. _This could be bad… the cause of Tenri's friend's depression is Kumuro breaking her heart. He was pretty much her inspiration and her lucky charm for Shogi… the obvious solution is to replace one with something more suitable… perhaps something that is not human…_ Tenri stopped moving, causing Keima to follow her actions.

"We…we're here now."

Keima turned around, gazing upon the house. Tenri strolled towards the door. Keima followed behind her, watching her push the door bell. The door swung open, revealing a cheery lady. She held her hands out to Tenri, gleaming brightly.

"Ahh… you must be Nanaka-san's friend!"

She moved her head, finding Keima behind Tenri. The lady frowned at Keima with conviction.

"Is this Nanaka's boyfriend?"

Tenri shook her head.

"This is a friend of mine…"

The lady wiped the frown of her face, covering her lips.

"Oh… He kinda looks like the heartbreaker type…"

Keima lowered his eyelids. _How do I even look like the type who acts like a jerk?_ The lady moved her body away from the door, holding her arms out.

"Come in then! She's just in her room!"

Keima and Tenri strolled inside the house, marching through the corridors. Keima gazed upon a picture of Nanaka on the walls. She held her right hand up, smiling at the camera. Her left hand carried her Shogi board. Keima faced away from the picture, arriving at Nanaka's room. Her body curled up into a ball, sitting on her bed. Her purple pyjamas caused Tenri to cross her lips. _Poor Haibara-san… she hasn't gone out today?_ Keima sighed, gazing upon her depressed face. _It's much worse than expected… at this rate, the only solution is getting Kumuro to stop seeing Amika…_

Nanaka turned her head around, finding Keima staring at her. Nanaka gritted her teeth in rage, frowning at him.

"Are you just here because that damn coward won't show his face in front of her?"

Keima shook his head.

"I just came to see how you're feeling…"

Nanaka faced away from Keima, folding her arms.

"If you wanted to go out with me, you should try hard harder than that!"

Keima lowered his eyelids. _What?_ Tenri moved closer to Nanaka, holding her hands out.

"Haibara-san… he's not here for that…"

Nanaka glared at the poster in front of her.

"What is he here for?"

Tenri placed her hands on Nanaka's shoulders.

"Well… We kinda felt bad on what happened between you and-"

"Don't say his name!"

Keima placed his hands on his chin, watching a few tears drip from her eyes. _Even if that might be the only option, looks like she clearly doesn't want to see him again… At this rate, the games will pile up again!_ Tenri turned her head facing Keima.

"Keima-kun. What should we do?"

Keima shrugged at her.

"Maybe get her to play shogi?"

* * *

><p>Nanaka and Tenri sat opposite to each other, gazing upon the Shogi board. Nanaka sighed, imagining one of her pieces turn into Kumuro. Another piece formed into Amika, commanding Kumuro not to see anyone but her. Tenri moved her eyes, noticing Nanaka's eyes misty. <em>Poor Haibara-san… <em>Keima gazed upon Nanaka, covering his lips with his hand. _Well it's obvious that she needed someone by her side… well… I have little idea on what to do actually…_ Tenri moved one of her pieces forward, grabbing Nanaka's attention.

"I'll go first. It's your move…"

Nanaka sighed.

"What's the point of playing anymore…?"

Nanaka lifted herself of the chair, marching away from Tenri and Keima. Tenri turned her head, facing Keima.

"Keima-kun… she's getting more depressed."

Keima sighed, finding a chair to sit on.

"Well I guess the only thing left to do is find a substitution for your friend…"

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered for Kanon standing on the stage. Two hosts holding the microphone strolled towards her.<p>

"And there you have it! The new single "I got a secret (lover)!" sung by none other than Kanon-chan!"

"It's a pleasure to sing for us, Kanon-chan!"

Kanon closed her eyes, giggling cheerfully.

"Thank you so much!"

The crowd roared louder for Kanon, making one of the hosts giggle.

"My my! Your fans are in awe right now!"

Kanon bowed down to her crowd before turning around and leaving the stage. She strolled towards her manager and her other workers, watching them cheer for her. She closed her eyes, smiling at them.

"I really appreciate it!"

Her manager closed her eyes, smiling back.

"You did well Kanon. I think your new songs will also get good feedback!"

Her manager turned around and strolled away from her. She opened her eyes, making her gasp. She quickly followed after her. Another man strolled towards her, holding his pen out.

"Could you spare a moment for an interview? It's for BVD."

Kanon turned her head, smiling at the man. Her manager turned her head, holding her notebook up.

"We need to get into the venue right now! But you can interview her until we reach the car."

The man nodded his head. He started asking questions, having Kanon answer all of them. Her smile filled the man with comfort and warmth. _This girl sure is charismatic for her age!_ As Kanon entered the car outside, she popped her head out, smiling at the man.

"Final question. What's your impression in the drama you starred in?"

She closed her eyes, smiling at him.

"I enjoyed it very much!"

She moved her away, letting the car window close in front of her. The car drove away from the man, travelling to the next destination. Kanon rested her head on her seat, closing her eyes. _It's very wonderful seeing many of my fans there! Though… I wonder what happened to my number one fan…_ She crossed his lips, trying to picture Kumuro in her mind. _His face is getting blurry in my mind… maybe it's because he hasn't been seeing me very often…_

"Kanon. Please sign the promotional articles at this place."

She opened her eyes, turning her head around. As she emerged out of the car, she gazed upon the sign "Makuto Book shop". She entered inside the store, finding many fans lining up in front of the table. She sat at her seat, printing her signatures on each book. Her manager lifted her book up, reading the timeline.

"Today, we'll go through with 3 audio books recordings at the radio station. You then have a guest role where your first one begins right after we arrive at the Aokawa studio. After the two other roles, if all goes well, we should be done by next week."

Kanon nodded her head at everything her manager mentioned.

* * *

><p>Kanon held her English book in front of her, crossing her lips. <em>Now that school has been mentioned, I haven't started it yet…<em> She turned her head, facing her Manager.

"Okada-san. Umm… Could I study for a bit? I have tests tomorrow…"

The manager blinked at Kanon momentarily.

"Ah right the tests!"

She slammed her notebook on her face.

"I completely forgot about them! Gotta reschedule!"

Kanon entered her dressing room, closing the door behind her. She turned around, watching her manager hold the door knob.

"I'll wait outside until the recording. Please use this time to study then!"

Kanon bowed down.

"Thnak you so much."

As her manager shut the door tightly, Kanon sat at her chair. She turned around gazing upon the mirror. _Sleeping time… 3 hours… study time… Oh I don't know! I've really gotten busier and busier… I wish I can take the test at the end of semester… _Kanon slowly leaned her head forward. She abruptly moved away from the table, widening her eyes.

"I should be studying! Focus! Focus!"

Her eyes twitched, feeling her head aching. Her head rested on the table, closing her eyes. _She strolled through a field of flowers smiling at them. She twirled around, smiling the freeze breezes flying pass her. Her body fell on the bed of flowers, making her close her eyes. A whisper echoed inside her mind, causing her to open her eyes again. She saw Keima smiling at her, holding a bouquet of roses. He held his hands out, beckoning her to dance with him. She smiled at she held his hands. He pulled her off from her bed, twirling around together. Kanon chuckled happily, gazing upon Keima's shining face._

"Kanon-chan! It's time for your recording!"

Kanon screamed, raising her head up from the table. She turned her head around, chuckling nervously.

"Uh… I'll be right there!"

The manager sighed, placing her hands on her lips.

"You've been snoozing off again… haven't you?"

* * *

><p>Chihiro placed her hands on her head, tilting her chair backwards.<p>

"Awwh man! I can't believe it's only a few days until those damn tests!"

Ayumi groaned, resting her head on the desk.

"I feel so exhausted from yesterday's training! Why can't this festival be another fun festival?"

Miyako waved her pen around, scribbling notes down.

"I'm kinda excited about this test actually… the best part is that we'll be doing the dance festival soon!"

Chihiro closed her eyes, imaging herself performing in front of millions of people.

"Yeah… it'll be nice to hear those people calling for us…"

Ayumi lowered her eyelids, gazing upon Chihiro.

"You always have that thing playing in your head…"

Miyako turned her head, facing Amika. She blinked at Amika gazing upon a book in front of her.

"Amika-chan… is there something wrong?"

Amika turned her head, showing her face.

"No… Is there a problem?"

Ayumi and Chihiro turned around, blinking at Amika.

"Are you depressed about that day with that follower?"

"Did he hurt you again?"

Amika sighed, having an image of Kumuro in her mind.

"No… he didn't. Don't worry about that…"

She turned her head around, watching Kumuro sitting in front of her. _Oh Kumuro-sama… I feel so guilty…_ Kumuro sighed, gazing upon his notes. _My mind's not clear on studying, eh?_ He imagined the words on the piece of paper forming into Nanaka and Amika. _I always see the two of them all the time… makes me wonder what happens if I didn't cheer Amika-chan up…_ Kumuro placed his head on his desk, groaning with frustration. _Who am I kidding? Either way, I'll be losing one!_ Amika crossed her lips, watching Kumuro's sorrows. _This… this is my fault…_ Keima sat at his desk, gazing upon his notebook.

He tapped his pen on his notebook, gazing upon the words "Substitution for Nanaka". _Now that I think about it, love is a lot more powerful than I first thought… _He drew a picture of stick figures around the title._ When we find love, it brings out our ugly side whenever people see others as potential competition… perhaps Nanaka's love for Kumuro cannot be substituted…_ A picture of Tenri appeared inside his mind, calling out for help. _Still… Tenri's counting on me to help her friend out. I can't just leave it at that… can I?_ Keima groaned, laying his head on the ground. _This is almost like answering a rhetorical question!_

Ayumi turned her head, facing Keima. She blinked at him, finding something odd about him. _What's going on with Katsuragi-kun?_

* * *

><p>Kumuro strolled through the school grounds, gazing upon the ground. <em>Funny… I'm now not bothered to walk around this school without one of my friends… not even Keima buddy huh?<em> A cloud hovered above his head, showering raindrops on him. _Maybe it's because I've been under the blue lately… I shouldn't really be depressed though… but…_ Kumuro sighed. _I seem to unable to refrain myself form this…_ Kumuro drudged towards a bench to sit on. He placed his hands on his cheeks, continuing to gaze upon the ground. _Somehow, I'm not looking forward to classes anymore… is this how Keima buddy feels?_

He imagined his body morphing into Keima's. A PFP emerged on his hands, beckoning him to play it. Kumuro moved his hands, levelling the PFP to his face. _Maybe Keima buddy couldn't cope with the depression he might have for a long time, thus abandoning reality for good… He could also be in a war with him… Would I be joining Keima's force in this state?_ Kumuro's body returned to normal, finding himself staring at the ground again. _I guess maybe he was unable to love anyone, maybe even before I became friends with him… I guess I could end up being like him if I can never love anymore…_

Suddenly, Kumuro moved his head, noticing Ichigou and Heihachi strolling towards him. They waved at him, drawing his attention.

"Hey Kumuro! We got something to show you!"

"We didn't get a chance to do so before! So we bought our fellow members with us!"

Kumuro blinked at his friends.

"Members?"

Two shady-looking twins emerged from Ichigou and Hehachi, carrying their guitars and portable amps with them. Each black-coloured guitar contained drawings of skulls and death. Kumuro gazed upon the twin's makeup covering their entire faces.

"What's going on?"

Ichigou and Heihachi blink at them.

"Didn't we tell you before?"

"We recruited these guys to be in our band after we got rejected by those bitches from your class!"

Kumuro frowned at Ichigou and Heihachi.

"Hey! Don't you dare call one of my friends a bitch!"

Ichigou and Heihachi leaned forward, studying Kumuro's face.

"Say… are you really Kumuro?"

Kumuro folded his arms.

"That's getting old you know…"

Ichigou and Heihachi shrugged, leaning back from Kumuro.

"Anyway, these guys not only share common tastes of music with us, they might be able to wow the crowds over them girls with their slick skills!"

Heihachi and Ichigou took a step back, letting the twins place their amps on the ground.

"Hit it boys!"

The older twin quickly moved his fingers around the fret board, speeding through the noises. Its loud screeching caused Kumuro to drop his frown and smile. The younger twin strummed the chords hard, creating a heavy atmosphere and complementing his brother's melody. Their flurry of guitar noises attracted unwary student, luring them to the boys. Some cheered for them whiles others banged their heads to the beat. The older twin moved his hands towards his body, creating a higher pitch. The audience moved their hands around, summoning their air guitars. The younger twin strummed the chords slower, finishing the beat.

A huge finale to their riffs caused the audience to clap and cheer for them. Heihachi nodded his head, smiling at the feedback from his audience.

"These guys are from my band! If you want to hear awesome music from these prodigy stars, by all means join the dance festival! We'll be there to rock this shit out!"

The audience moved away from the boys, chatting amongst each other.

"Wow… And I thought there won't be a good performance this year!"

"I actually wished this festival would be fresh from their usual main attractions this year! Well… maybe besides Kanon-chan but that's not the point!"

"Now I'm so looking forward to these guys! The line up of bands and singers will surely be awesome!"

"I heard that a girl's band had entered the festival as well. They just formed a few months ago."

"Pfft. Good luck with those amateurs! These guys and Kanon will surely win the crowds this year!"

Kumuro's eyes glimmered, pressing his hands together.

"I have never been moved by music like this before! Can you get your friends to play more songs for me?"

Heihachi nodded his head.

"You are our number 1 fan after all!"

Kumuro crossed his head.

"Well actually… I'm more of a number 1 fan to Kanon-chan…"

Ichigou and Heihachi turned around.

"Oh okay then. Looks like we'll find our true number 1 fan…"

Kumuro held his hands out.

"WWAAAAIT!"

Kumuro followed after his friends. The twins picked their amps up, following after Kumuro.

* * *

><p>Keima grumbled to himself, strolling out of school. <em>I've given up my gaming time just to get stuck on a damn problem I shouldn't have gotten involved with! <em>An image of Nanaka holding a four leaf clover appeared inside his head. _If I give her an object and just call it a lucky charm, she would simply dismiss it with anger..._ The four leaf clover disappeared on her hands, making her lift her head up. She blinked at a guy standing next to her._ If I find some other guy for her to fall in love with, I have to make sure I make Kumuro less of her knight… the only real problem with that is finding a problem where her true knight will help her with…_

Keima gritted his teeth in rage. _God! This feels like I'm playing a shitty galge game!_ Keima pulled his PFP out of his pocket. _That's it! I'm done for today! I need to finish more games before newer games get released!_ Suddenly, Keima stood still, watching Tenri blocking his way. She gazed upon Keima's god-like eyes, making cheeks blush slightly.

"K…Keima-kun…"

Keima sighed. _She must've been waiting for me to come up with an answer._

"Listen… I kinda did think up of a solution… but it has a few problems…"

Tenri moved towards Keima, feeling her heart thumping quicker.

"What… what problems?"

Keima moved his eyes away from her.

"Well… for starters, I need to find another guy who has feelings for your friend…"

Suddenly, Keima blinked at a familiar figure standing next to his followers. _I… I remember him! Isn't that some Shogi master called Tazaka?_ Tenri turned her head, blinking at Tazaka. His white tuxedo glimmered brightly, standing out from the crowd. He held a bouquet of flowers on his hands. His glasses glinted, hiding parts of his nervous face from the crowd. His followers cheered for him, attempting to get his confidence out.

"Come on chief! You can do this!"

Tazaka sighed, gazing upon the bouquet. Summoning all of his courage, he placed a demonic look on his face.

"I will succeed!"

He turned away from his minions, storming through the streets. Keima and Tenri followed after him, satisfying their curiosity. Tazaka arrived at a house, standing near the door. Keima and Tenri hid behind a fence. They slowly popped their head up. Watching Tazaka ring the door bell. Tazaka's face grew red. His heart thumped quickly. Goose bumps slithered all over his body. _Stay cool now! This is your chance right now!_ The slowly opened, making his heart pump faster. He closed his eyes, afraid to witness the unravelling of the events. _Oh god! This is tense! MY eyes are throbbing!_

"May I help you young man?"

Tazaka slowly opened his eyes, finding Yuki standing near him. His heart pumped slower, making the shivers disappear. He face went pale, reforming his brave face.

"Umm… Is… Is Haibara Nanaka-san here?"

Keima blinked at Tazaka. _Nanaka-san…? Hang on…_ Tenri blinked at Tazaka, scratching her head. _Why is he at the wrong address? And who is that guy? I've never seen him before. _Yuki blinked at Tazaka.

"Nanaka-san? My my… I don't have a daughter residing at my house! I only have shipments of Gokult waiting to be sold…"

Tazaka dropped his jaws, feeling his heart shattering. _WWWWHHHAAA?_ His eyes widened, making him drop his bouquet.

"I GOT THE WRONG ADRESS FOR HAIBARA-SAN AGAIN!"

He turned away from Yuki, retreating back to his lair. Yuki blinked at Tazaka running away.

"What a strange young man…"

Yuki faced the door, entering her house. She shut the door behind her, making sure no intruder followed after her. Keima placed his hands on his chin. An idea appeared inside his mind. _This guy is the perfect candidate to cure Nanaka's problems and get Kumuro out of her mind…_

* * *

><p>Ayumi, Chihiro, Miyako, Yui and Amika entered Miyako's room. The girls sat next to the table, placing their notebooks out. Chihiro held her hands out, drawing attention to her friends.<p>

"Ladies. Before we begin studying, let's talk about the dance festival!"

She pulled out pieces of paper from her bag, handing them out to each girl. The girls placed the paper on their hands, skimming through the words. Chihiro closed her eyes, smiling at them.

"So… what dya think of the lyrics for the song we're going to play?"

Miyako nodded her head.

"You know… the lyrics aren't exactly too cheesy, but with the right beat, it won't sound too much of a ballad."

Ayumi crossed her lips, having the song play out form band practice.

"I don't know if this song is compatible to the stuff we were playing at the moment… ours is more bubbly and fun than serious and melancholic…"

Yui tapped her pen on the paper, creating a beat.

"Well ladies… I think I can adapt to any atmosphere or tone for the song. After all, I have been in the wind instrument club before."

Ayumi and Chihiro turned their heads around, blinking at Yui.

"You've been with the wind instrument before?"

"Funny… Katsuragi-kun claimed to be in the wind instrument club before… well he did trick us that damn guy…"

Yui closed her eyes. She scratched her head, chuckling loudly. _Oh… Have I caused this much trouble for Keima-sama?_

"Well… I don't personally know about this guy…"

Ayumi and Chihiro continued chattering at Keima. Yui nodded her head, hearing secret information. Amika gazed upon the letter, reading lines from Chihiro's songs. _I have been a fool all along! Why did I make a mistake in the first place?_ She sighed, watching the words form into Kumuro's face. _All of a sudden, I had lost interest in being a part of this band… It's kinda funny how emotions had gotten the best of me… I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore…_ Miyako blinked at Amika's depressed face.

"Amika-chan. Are you alright?"

Ayumi, Chihiro and Yui moved their heads, blinking at Amika.

"Now that I think about, you've been a bit quite all of a sudden…"

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Maybe some foul man caused her to be like this."

Amika concealed her true feelings, forming a smile on her face.

"It's fine. I… I was thinking about some sad show from last night…"

* * *

><p>Kanon gazed through the balcony door outside her apartment. She watched the moon shine brightly. She sighed, watching Keima floating beside the moon. <em>I don't know long it's been since I last saw Keima-kun… Maybe that's why I've been having more dreams about him… <em>She imagined herself soaring through the skies of darkness with Keima. She turned her head, gazing upon Keima's glimmering face. Her cheeks blushed, watching Keima turn his head facing her. He eyes shined. His glasses glinted. He formed a smile on his face, making her heart thump quickly. The moon shined onto Keima and Kanon, illuminating their bodies.

Kanon and Keima moved closer to each other, holding their hands together. Her heart thumped faster as she moved closer to him. She closed her eyes, waiting to embrace her gift. Suddenly, the wind blew in her face, making her open her eyes. She found herself standing near the doors swung open. She covered her mouth, feeling embarrassed. _Oh my! I somehow opened the door again!_ She shut it tightly, preventing more winds from invading her homestead. She turned away from the balcony, heading for her bed. She rested her body on her mattress, covering her body with her blanket.

She yawned, closing her eyes. _Tomorrow's the first day of tests. Maybe I'll find Keima-kun before the exam periods…_

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled through the streets, heading to school. Keima gazed upon his PFP, barging into oncoming pedestrians. Some turned their heads around, waving their arms and swearing at him. A girl inside the screen hesitated, feeling nervous. <em>I think the best option for me is to find that shogi master around lunch time. It won't take long before he'll agree to take part in my complimentary lessons on confessions!<em> Kumuro groaned, feeling his head aching. _God… how long did I stay up for listening to heavy metal?_ His eyes and ears throbbed. His body ached from excessive movement. _I'm not gonna get involved with metal ever again!_

He barged into other pedestrians, making them wave their arms and swear at him. _Not to mention that I have tests today… I hope I won't fail because of that..._ Suddenly, Keima got pulled away from Kumuro. Kumuro turned his head around, finding an alleyway entrance. _Ke… Keima buddy?_ He drudged towards the alleyway, finding Kanon holding Keima's shoulders. Keima gasped, finding Kanon standing near him. _Dammit! She's here again!_ Her eyes glimmered, complimenting her radiant smile. Her glasses concealed her identity from unwary citizens. Kanon wrapped her arms around Keima, closing her eyes.

"Keima-kun! I'm so glad to see you again!"

Kumuro crossed his lips. _Oh boy… there goes Keima buddy again…_ Keima's body trembled in fear, making his cheeks red. _This is what I get for not cutting off this relationship, huh?_

"K-k-kanon-chan… I… I didn't think-"

Kanon leaned her body away from him, gazing upon his face.

"I also tried to visit you on the last day of summer vacation! But you were found exhausted… and…"

Kanon faced away from Keima and sighed.

"Since… since there were other friends of yours in there…"

Keima blinked at Kanon, feeling his heart thumping. _What… what's this feeling? I… I've never felt like this before…_ Kanon gazed upon Kumuro standing near them.

"I… I didn't let them know that the two of us are going out together."

Keima's body formed goose bumps. _She… she even considered about my status… and I thought that she was careless and-_ Keima formed his poker face, adjusting his glassed. _No no no! Why am I suddenly caring about this Kanon girl? I shouldn't get pulled into this kind of trap!_

"Well… I didn't know how you felt about me but… I guess this is perfect what you did now…"

Kanon turned her head, making her eyes glimmer. She smiled at Keima, making Keima widen his eyes in fear. _Oh god… I have a bad feeling about this!_ She darted her head towards his, pressing her lips against his. She closed her eyes, imagining herself entering heaven again. His hands trembled… only to stop moving. _Wha… what's this feeling? It's… it's taking over me…_ Keima's cheeks blushed again, making his eyes closed. _Though… somehow it's nice… it's like this is almost the feeling I wanted… maybe this is really what I- NO! This isn't me! I am the capturing god! I will not allow myself to get overwhelmed by these inferior feelings!_

An image of Mini-Keima appeared on his shoulders, whacking Keima's head with a small mallet._ Snap out of it Keima! Fight it! _Kumuro blinked at Kanon and Keima sharing tender moments with each other.

"Wow… The two of you seemed to be perfect couples…"

Kanon widened her eyes, moving her lips away from Keima's. Mini-Keima disappeared, allowing Keima to turn his head. Keima widened his eyes, making his face red. _Kumuro? He was watching the whole time?_ Kanon covered her lips, making her face red.

"Ku…Kumuro-kun! I…"

Kumuro formed a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about me! No one's gonna know…"

Kumuro moved his hands to his head, reading the watch. He widened his eyes in fear.

"Shit! We're almost late!"

Kumuro ran away from Keima and Kanon, leaving the alleyway. Kanon turned away from Kumuro, smiling at Keima.

"I'll see you later!"

Kanon pressed her lips on his cheeks, making Keima gasp. She ran away from Keima, making his head conjure floods of thoughts. _Wha… what's going on with me?_ A shady man popped his head from the garbage can, gazing upon Keima. _Alright! I got myself a scoop of the century! I even took a snap shot of the couple kissing!_

* * *

><p>Kanon sat at her desk, gazing upon Keima. He held his PFP on his hands, drawing Kodama's attention. She tapped her pen on the desk and sighed. <em>Every time I get wonderful moments… it feels like I want it more… but before I know it…<em> She watched Kodoma slapping Keima on the head, shouting at him. _I can no longer have him right now… I… I just hope I get to see more of Keima…_ Chihiro and Ayumi moved their heads, watching Kanon staring at Keima. (Chihiro) _Kanon-chan's seemed to be a bit odd today… I wonder what's up with her? _(Ayumi) _Why is Kanon-chan gazing upon Katsuragi-kun?_

Miyako turned her head, gazing upon her friends. _I wonder what these two are doing this time? They somehow always act strange together…_ She moved his head to Keima. _Now that I think about it… does this involve Katsuragi?_ She shrugged, moving her head to her test papers. _Some things are definitely full of mysteries! Especially those that can never be solved!_ Kumuro grumbled, gazing upon the test. _Oww… my head… it's not thinking straight! Why did I have to temporarily join my friends' band as their groupie? I don't think I can handle that much noise…_ Amika gazed upon Kumuro, tapping her pen on the desk.

She crossed her lips, feeling guilty. _I don't know how much longer I can take… I haven't talked to him in a few days. _Amika formed a frown, feeling fired up. _I can't just sit there and run away from my problems! I need to talk to Kumuro about this!_ Keima held his pen on one hand, holding his PFP in another. He wrote down the answers whilst tapping the buttons on it. _This is gonna be problematic… I need to find a way to get Tazaka to take lessons while avoiding Kanon… well… I'll figure out after these tests are done…_ Kodama gritted his teeth in rage. He slammed his fist on the desk, grabbing the student's attention.

"Tests are over! Hand in your papers now!"

The students moved their heads around, blinking at each other.

"We have only done 15 minutes of it!"

* * *

><p>Kanon strolled through the corridors, moving her head around. <em>Where did Keima-kun go? I swear I've seen him walk this way…<em> As Kanon strolled past the janitor room, the door slowly swung open. Keima popped his head out of the room, watching Kanon leave him out of sight. He emerged out of the room, closing the door behind him. _I have redirected her to the opposite direction of the shogi master's location. Now it's smooth sailing ahead!_ Suddenly, he stood still, finding Chihiro standing near him. She scratched her head, feeling her cheeks red.

"Umm… have you and Kanon-chan known each other?"

Keima blinked at Chihiro. _What makes her think of that?_

"No… why do you ask?"

Chihiro blinked back. Shrugging of her worries, she laughed loudly.

"What am I saying? How could a celebrity like Kanon-chan be going out with someone as disgusting as you?"

Keima frowned at Chihiro.

"Don't use that as a form insult!"

Keima strolled past Chihiro, eager to get to his destination. Suddenly, he saw Ayumi standing next to him. Chihiro turned her head, finding Keima and Ayumi standing together.

"Uhh…. Katsuragi-kun…"

Chihiro moved closer to Ayumi, blinking at her.

"A-Ayumi? What are you doing there?"

Ayumi turned her head, facing Chihiro. She widened her eyes, feeling her face red.

"Oh… Chihiro-san… I… I was saying hi to him!"

Ayumi dashed past Keima, making him and Chihiro turn around. Ayumi bumped into a wall, slowing her down. Keima sighed, closing his eyes.

"I really need to go…"

Keima turned away from Chihiro, walking away from her. Chihiro moved her head and held her arms out.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

* * *

><p>Amika and Kumuro stood on top of the school building, gazing upon each other. (Kumuro) <em>Oh god… this is scary meeting her again… I… I don't want to know what will happen next!<em> (Amika) _This is it… Perhaps he needed to hear the truth… He must know of my love! This is the only way I will relieve myself form this newfound depression I have…_ Amika took a deep breath, summoning all of her courage inside her. _Here goes nothing…_

"Ku… Kumuro-sama…"

Amika paused for a moment.

"About that time at the amusement park… I…"

Amika's body trembled, feeling scared. _Oh who am I kidding! How am I ready to confess? What happens if he says no?_ Kumuro placed his hands on her shoulders, making her gaze upon his glowing smile.

"Listen… I should've told you about this girl beforehand… I.. I didn't know how you don't want me to be with her…"

Kumuro giggled, having an image of Nanaka inside her head.

"Maybe she might become mean to me later in while we're dating… if… if this is what you're worried about… I… I won't go out with her…"

"No…"

Kumuro blinked at Amika. Amika crossed her lips.

"Don't worry about it… I… I was kinda scared about you going out with someone else… but I guess I was too selfish to consider your feelings…"

Kumuro closed his eyes, making his smile grow bigger.

"Then how about this: next time I find someone else, I'll let you decide if she's right for me or not! Is that okay?"

Amika blinked at Kumuro's naïve face. _I should really tell him about me… but…_ Amika formed a fake smile on her face.

"Sure! That'll be great!"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"You wanna go study together?"

Amika watched Kumuro open his eyes again. _Maybe… maybe it's best if I leave it at that for now…_

"Sure… maybe we can study at the library."

Amika and Kumuro strolled together, heading out of the building.

* * *

><p>Tazaka placed a shogi piece forward, making his minion sweat in fear. He grinned sinisterly, smelling fear inside him. <em>Yes… soon… my minion will crumble and shatter into pieces! Soon… no one will stop me in this club!<em> He moved his shiny piece, delivering the final blow.

"Check… and mate!"

His minion fell on the ground, pouring tears out of his eyes.

"Dammit! I was so close to beating you!"

The other minions around him cheered for him.

"You did well Chief!"

"That's the 9th win in a row!"

The minion's praises grew his body, making his head gently touch the ceiling. _That's right… Praise me! Worship me as your superior! Soon… I will win the prefectural tournament where this Haibara-san will be… be…_ His eyes widened in fear, causing his body to shrink back to size. _Oh Haibara-san! How will I ever reach to you before the tournament? I need you so badly!_ Suddenly, Keima entered the room, drawing attention to Tazaka's minions. They frowned at him and hissed at him, trying to scare Keima away.

"Hey! It's that infamous guy at school!"

"What do you want with this club, Otamegane!"

Keima grinned sinisterly. _This is the perfect time to get the master joining…_ He turned his head, facing Tazaka.

"Ah… you must be the chief of this shogi club… Sankichi Tazaka is it?"

Tazaka widened his eyes, dropping his jaws.

"WWHHAAAAA-? How did you manage to find out about my name?"

Keima adjusted his glasses, making them glint form the sunlight.

"Well… I am the capturing god after all! I have my sources of details! In fact, details like these can help me capture any target of my choice!"

Tazaka gritted his teeth, pointing his hands at Keima.

"Hey! You can't just copy my trend of adjusting glasses like that!"

Keima moved his hands away from his face. _Right… He thinks this 'trend' belong to his…_

"I also know you have some interest for Haibara Nanaka-san, am I correct?"

Tazaka dropped his jaws, feeling flabbergasted. _H… HOW DOES HE KNOW ABOUT THIS? WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM ME? IS HE BLACKMAILING MEE?_ His minions advanced towards Keima, locking his body tightly.

"You best leave right now! Or we'll use our flimsy hands on you!"

Keima chuckled sinisterly, making the minions sweat in fear.

"Why… why would you do that for your master? I came here just to offer him my assistance!"

Tazaka frowned at him.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I'M THE DEMON WARLORD!"

Keima moved away from the minions, heading for the exit.

"Suit yourself, "demon warlord"."

Tazaka held his hands out in submission.

"WWWAAAAIIIITTT!"

Keima stopped moving, gazing upon the door. _Just as I anticipated…_ Tazaka grumbled, making his cheeks red.

"So what you want form me in exchange for your help in winning her heart?"

Keima turned around, making his glasses shine.

"I told you… I just came here to assist you in your capture… I require nothing from you…"

Keima turned away from Tazaka, exiting the room.

"The lesson starts tomorrow. That way, you will understand the basics of your capture while we're working on it."

The minions turned around, facing each other.

"I don't trust this guy!"

"He's here for his own agenda! There's no way he would simply offer his help!"

Tazaka moved his hands near his lips. _This Otamegane… I wonder how useful he is to me…_

* * *

><p>Keima strolled through the streets, holding out his notepad in front of him. He wrote a few notes down, gazing upon it. <em>Okay… I've completed phase 1. Onto phase 2 – reanalysing the enemy…<em> An image of Nanaka appeared on the notepad. _So… If I can recall correctly, she likes winning… however… he wants to win his heart… Maybe I need to somehow reuse the strategy for Tenri… _Keima shook his head._ No… this won't do… maybe I should try the old traditional galge technique of walking her home from school… no… that's only if he's in the same school…_ Suddenly, Keima stopped, noticing Tenri standing next to him again.

"Keima-kun… did you get him on your side?"

Keima nodded his head.

"He obviously shares common traits with Nanaka… but the problem is the method on him getting her attention… for this situation, he might have a hard road ahead of him…"

Tenri crossed her lips.

"Should… should I do something about Nanaka-san?"

Keima placed his hands on her shoulders, making her gasp. Her heart thumped quickly, making her cheeks redden.

"Don't worry about it. I still have time to figure things out."

Tenri nodded her head. Keima lifted his hands off, strolling past Tenri. Tenri turned around and strolled beside him.

"So… how… how was school today?"

* * *

><p>The shady-looking man strolled through a room filled with desks, waving at him workers. <em>Alright! After a few days of sitting inside that damn garbage can waiting for something interesting to happen, it finally paid off! What's more, this Kanon girl's the 3<em>_rd__ most popular thing in Japan as of now! This will not only make her gain more publicity, but this will also make me damn rich! _The man closed his eyes, smiling with joy. _Goodbye shitty apartment life! Hello rich world!_ The man stood near the door with the sigh "main editor's room". He knocked on the door, grabbing his boss's attention.

"Who is it?"

The man grinned.

"It's me, The Spiderman!"

He blinked at the door, waiting for a reply.

"Oh god… What is it this time, Pita Baka?"

Baka opened the door, entering the room. He gazed upon the editor's bald head and grim-looking face. He placed himself on the chair in front of the editor, smiling sinisterly.

"I got something that you wouldn't believe that actually happened?"

The editor sighed.

"Go on…"

Baka pulled out a photo from his jacket pocket, revealing a picture of Kanon and Keima kissing each other. The editor widened his eyes in disbelief, leaning his head forward.

"Holy shit! Is this even real?"

The editor swiped his arms around, trying to grab the photo. Baka lifted it up, waving his finger around.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast!"

The editor blinked at the shady looking man.

"What's the catch this time? Are you sure it's real?"

Baka nodded his head, grinning sinisterly.

"I can assure you it's real. I've been watching them the whole time, making sure I didn't draw attention to him. I even heard them talking to each other like couples! I got the recordings and the photos to back up my claims!"

Baka placed the photo back inside the pocket.

"Now… Do you know the top three popular things in Japan right now?"

The Chief leaned back, gazing upon the ceiling.

"Let's see… The revolutionary Hologram TV… that's number 1… The first ever robot human that can interact with basic conversations… that's 2… so I guess this Kanon girl's number 3…"

Baka nodded his head.

"Mhmm…. And you know… number 1 stuff costs about 5 million yen per photo… the 2's cost 2 million… guess how much I want for this scoop?"

The Chief lowered his eyes.

"You know… This place ain't got enough cash for your liking! Why don't you walk away with a more feasible amount?"

Baka sighed.

"Suit yourself. I'm sure I'll find other people willing to pay that much!"

He turned away from the editor, heading for the exit. The editor held his hands out.

"WWAAAIT!"

Baka stopped moving, hearing the editor hesitating.

"Umm… Perhaps we could arrange something for that million yen of yours…"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro sat on the couch. Kumuro sighed, gazing upon two mages casting spells at each other. <em>Now I feel a whole lot better! Now I can feel like loving people again! <em>Keima gazed upon the notes written on hi notepad. _Okay… I guess I will use the approach for Chihiro with that guy called… umm… never mind about his name!_ _This shogi master will be able to use Chihiro's root before confessing his love. However, I have to make a few adjustments to make sure Nanaka's attention is drawn to him and he gets an even relationship with her…_ Kumuro hugged Keiam tightly, making Keima groan.

"I loooove you Keima buddy!"

Keima gritted his teeth in rage.

"Hey! Hey! What's with this unexpected development?"

Keima pushed Kumuro away from him. Kumuro scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Umm… sorry about it…"

Kumuro moved his eyes to Keima's notes, blinking at them.

"Why are you writing stuff about Nanaka?"

Keima sighed. _I guess he should know about this…_

"Kumuro. Tenri asked me to help Nanaka get better. The only way is to replace her love for you with her love for someone else…"

Kumuro crossed his lips. _Yeah… I guess it has to end, ne?_

"Well… how's it going?"

Keima lifted the notepad up, gazing upon it.

"Well… by the looks of it, it might just-"

"We interrupt this program to bring you something more shocking than other worldwide news being presented soon!"

Keima and Kumuro turned their heads away from each other, watching the news reporter standing inside the TV screen.

"There is yet an unconfirmed rumour that's been spreading wide from the country of Japan, and it all started in a city called Majima."

An image of Kanon and Keima kissing each other appeared on screen. Keima and Kumuro widened their eyes, dropping their jaws. (Kumuro) _Wwwha-? Who the hell took this photo? This is exactly what happened! AND I'M ON TTTVVV!_ (Keima) _What the hell? What's going on? Reality… Are you responsible for this? Do you realise what you have done to me? Is this some sick joke, telling me that I should be with her forever? To get involved with your twisted world forever?_ Keima screamed, letting the whole world hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Surprised to find many many developments and plots rising in this chapter? You should be! Because this is the first chapter of the 2nd half of this fanfic series! For those who is new to this fanfic, I welcome you humbly to this. I'll also assure you that there will be twists and turns in the next few chapters before things will slightly settle down as the series progress.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and this series!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Let loose, the dogs of war!

Tenri laid her body on her bed, gazing upon the ceiling. _Keima-kun's doing a great job helping Haibara-san so far… I just hope she'll be fine by the time she's with someone else…_ She closed her eyes, picturing herself lying next to Keima. He caressed her face, making her body produce goose bumps. His glowing handsome face complemented his swaying groomed brown hair. His god-like eyes matched perfectly with his gentle smile. Her heart thumped quickly, feeling his hands on her cheeks. He whispered to her, making her smile. _You really are like no other girls… I… I want to be with you…_

He moved his head forward, reaching for her lips. _Forever…_ He pressed his lips against hers, making her cheeks blush. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth around her. _I… I wish Keima-kun's like this…_ She widened her eyes, feeling ashamed of herself. She pushed herself against the wall, huddling her body together. _Ever since I kissed him… I kept dreaming about him, wanting him to be mine… But…_ He pictured Keima holding his PFP. _He's no one's boyfriend… he's the type of person who prefers to be alone… I… I guess there's no way he would choose me, let alone choose anyone for himself…_

"Tenri-chan! You're missing out!"

Tenri slowly hopped out of her bed, placing her feet on the ground.

"Coming mother!"

She strolled out of her room, reaching for the living room. _I… I forgot about the show… I think I missed out on half of the stuff… oh well… It's not like I would enjoy it anyway..._

"We interrupt this program to bring you something more shocking than other worldwide news being presented soon!"

Tenri widened her eyes, feeling surprised. _What's going on now? Is there going to be an earthquake? A mass shootout? New epidemic?_ She entered the living room, watching her mother lean forward.

"What's going on?"

The news reporter cleared his throat before speaking.

"There is yet an unconfirmed rumour that's been spreading wide from the country of Japan, and it all started in a city called Majima."

An image of Kanon and Keima kissing each other appeared on screen. Tenri widened her eyes in fear. _WWHAAA-? H…How? How could this have happened?_ Her body trembled in fear._ Ke… Keima-kun never told me about this before…_ Tears poured out of her eyes, feeling betrayed. _I… I'm such an idiot…_

* * *

><p>Chihiro strummed her guitar, smiling at the guitar noises drawing her away from the TV. The TV showed two mages casting spells at each other. One of them shouted about his enemy's doom drawing near. The other one swears to him to vanquish his body and end his tyranny. She moved the frets around while singing to herself. <em>Finally! After making the lyrics of the song, I've also come up with the chords and melody of the guitar for it! I'm gonna try this out for tomorrow's band practice. <em>Suddenly, an image of Keima appeared inside her mind, making her grit her teeth in rage.

"Dammit! I'm having this damn Otamegane inside my mind again!"

Her mind conjured Kanon standing next to him. The two held hands together, moving their heads forward. Chihiro closed her eyes, trying to prevent herself from seeing Kanon and Keima's intimacy. _Now I'm starting to picture something very disgusting! Dammit! Why am I thinking about this! This is all my fault! Why did I even bother asking Katsuragi in the first place? _Chihiro sighed, placing her guitar on her bed. _But then again… do I really enjoy him being with someone like Kanon-chan… maybe… just maybe if I…_ She thumped her skull hard, making Keima and Kanon disappear inside her mind.

"Dammit! I'm getting more obsessed with that Otamegane! I've even said his name in my mind!"

She closed her eyes and shrugged, trying to act cool.

"Besides, the idea of him and Kanon-chan being together will never appear on news! I'm very certain of that!"

"We interrupt this program to bring you something more shocking than other worldwide news being presented soon!"

Chihiro opened her eyes, blinking at the news reporter appearing on the screen.

"There is yet an unconfirmed rumour that's been spreading wide from the country of Japan, and it all started in a city called Majima."

An image of Kanon and Keima kissing each other appeared on TV. Chihiro's eyes twitched, making her body tremble. _Wha… What the fuck?_ Her cheeks reddened. Her heart thumped quickly._ What kind of a sick joke this news reporter's pulling?_

* * *

><p>Ayumi drudged through the streets, wearing her running uniform. <em>Tonight's practice was really exhausting… I can't believe I've gotten tired the first time…<em> She images many people lying on the ground, groaning in pain. _This endurance practice made many others tired halfway across the field… _An image of Miyako appeared beside her, watching her run through a pile of dead bodies. _You know… Miyako-chan can really excel at such long distances… I've never seen her tired from running once!_ He body swayed around, forcing her to collapse on the ground. She sighed, feeling heavy. _I can't walk back home… my body's all worn out…_

"Don't give up yet!"

Ayumi slowly elevated her head, watching Keima standing near her. He held his hands out, smiling at her.

"You still got a lot to prove! Come! Come with me!"

The image of Keima disappeared. She lowered her eyelids. _I can't believe I'm having this again! How obsessed am I with Katsuragi-kun…_ Images of Keima and Kanon strolling together appeared inside her mind. Keima whispered to Kanon, making her giggle. Ayumi shook her head, getting the potential couples out of her mind. _Oh dammit! I can't believe I'm having this again!_ Ayumi sighed. _Well… It's not like I can't deny something like that… _Ayumi's cheeks reddened. _But it's just that I might end up being the laughing stock at school… although I don't care about it that much…_

Ayumi lifted herself off the ground. _I won't worry about that. Now I can run my way back home resting up like this!_ She dashed through the street, charging towards her home. She stood near the door, knocking on the door. The door swung open, revealing her mother.

"Ayumi-chan! Glad you made it early for dinner!"

Ayumi closed her eyes, smiling at her.

"Thanks mum!"

She entered the house, strolling inside the living room. Suddenly, she turned her head, noticing a new reporter on TV.

"There is yet an unconfirmed rumour that's been spreading wide from the country of Japan, and it all started in a city called Majima."

An image of Kanon and Keima kissing each other appeared on TV. Ayumi widened her eyes, dropping her jaws. Her cheeks blushed, making her heart thump quickly. _EEEEHH?_

* * *

><p>Amika rested her body on her bed, gazing upon the ceiling. She sighed, imagining Kumuro floating above her. <em>This is so wonderful at study time today. I… I've been getting closer and closer to him…<em> She closed her eyes, waiting for Kumuro to come towards her. _Maybe when the time is right, I'll confess my love to him… and then… BOOM! He will definitely fall for me!_ An image of another girl appeared inside her mind. _But… He's gonna look for another girl… what will happen if he finds one?_ She imagined herself stabbing the girl. Like a balloon, the girl flew away from Kumuro. _I'm the one who's deciding who he should go out with…_

Amika grinned, chuckling sinisterly. _This won't be a problem at all…_ Suddenly, the phone rang on her desk. She opened her eyes, snapping out of daydream. She got off her bed, marching to her desk. She picked the phone up, holding it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Amika-chan! You wouldn't believe what just happened!"

Amika nodded her head carefully, hearing every single detail. She nodded more slowly, hearing something more disgusting and grotesque than brussel sprouts. Her eyes widened, dropping her jaws.

"WWWHHHAAAA-? Otamegane and Kanon-chan? Together?"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro's body shook in fear. Voices of Kanon and Keima called out of the TV. (Kumuro) <em>Oh god! This is more twisted and hellish than romantic and awe-calling! Hearing these voices makes me wanna go home and curl around in bed! Someone's gonna pay for this!<em> (Keima) _Reality… Of all the things you have done… this is by far the worst thing EVER! I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS! I DO NOT NEED ANYMORE INTERRUPTIONS! HAVE YOU EVEN CONSIDERED OTHER THINGS I NEEDED TO DO? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, HUH?_ Mari entered the living room, being drawn to Keima's voice.

"Keima honey… I heard your voice from TV. Is there something going on?"

She blinked at the image of Kanon and Keima, hearing Keima's voices. Her eyes sparkled, feeling enlightened by Keima's achievement. She pulled Keima out of his couch, hugging him tightly.

"My son! He has finally got himself a real-life girlfriend! I can't believe it! I thought you would just marry a cardboard with a girl on it! Oh Keima! You made me proud!"

Keima gasped for air.

"Geet… offa… meeee!"

Kumuro turned his head facing Mari. He scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Umm… About that… He… he's going out with a celebrity…"

Mari blinked at Kumuro, relieving Keima with some fresh breath of air. She dropped him on the ground, making Keima breath deep. Mari's body trembled in fear, imagining his son getting picked on by many bullies.

"So… my precious Keima-kun might get threatened by this?"

Kumuro slowly nodded his head. She knelt on the ground, covering her face with shame.

"Oh no! My precious Keima's not going to survive much longer!"

Keima blinked at Mari crying. _There goes the over-dramatisation…_ Suddenly, a phone rang, making Keima walk towards it and picked it up. He placed it on his ears, hearing a shit impression of Kanon.

"Oh Keima-kun! I had missed you so much!"

Keima lowered his eyes.

"Keiro… fuck off!"

The voice groaned on the phone.

"Get out of Kanon-chan's life you sick freak!"

The phone died out, making Keima place the phone back. _At this rate, I may as well not come to school ever… Screw it! I'm gonna play all of the games inside my room!_ Kumuro crossed his lips, watching Keima leave the living room. _Oh god… This won't go so well tomorrow…_

* * *

><p>Kanon slowly opened her eyes, feeling the sun shining from the balcony. She lifted her body upright, rubbing her eyes with her hands. <em>I had a good dream last night… even though I didn't get to see Keima-kun after the tests yesterday…<em> She pulled the blanket off her, emerging out of her bed. She stretched her arms out, yawning loudly. _I hope I get to see him again today… maybe we should go out somewhere after today's tests…_ She sighed, having an image of her manager appear inside her mind. _But there's going to be many more things I need to do before I'm finished working…_

Suddenly, a phone rang, beckoning her to pick it up. She strolled towards the phone, pulling it off its base. She held it to her phone, hearing her manager's voice.

"Kanon-chan! I don't know what you did with the media, but there's a major uproar from your fans as of now!"

Kanon blinked, feeling confused.

"Umm… what uproar?"

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I've discussed with your school principal about this. You'll be doing the rest of your tests at another location. I'll go pick you up shortly. Then I'll tell you about the details. Your parents aren't really happy with what you've done though, but we'll deal with it later."

Kanon scratched her head in confusion. _What's one thing that could be so bad?_

"Get ready to come downstairs. And also, hide your identity for now."

The phone beeped, making her place the phone back into its home. _I don't know what really happened yesterday… but I don't think I'll be able to see Keima-kun again…_

* * *

><p>Hana rested her body inside her bed, feeling her huge blanket covering her body. Her eyes were closed, revealing a dream to her.<p>

_She strolled through the ballroom, wearing her sparkling blue dress. Her golden hair shined from the huge chandeliers hanging on the ceiling above her. Her eyes were focused on Keima. His black tuxedo complemented the white shirt underneath. His red bow tie matched his god-like eyes and his glinting glasses. He held his hands out, calling her name. Her cheeks reddened from his gentle smile. Her heart thumped quicker each step closer to Keima. She gently grabbed his hand, making him pulling her body towards him. The two waltzed gracefully around the ballroom, gazing upon each other._

_Her eyes glimmered, feeling her goose bumps consuming her body whole. She pressed her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat._

"_Oh Keima-kun…"_

She slowly opened her eyes, feeling her eyes aching from the sunlight. She lifted her body upright, gazing upon the window emitting sunrays. _How long have I been dreaming this?_ She lifted herself off her bed, strolling towards her wardrobe. She opened it wide, gazing upon her school uniform. She took off her nightgown, replacing them with the uniforms she pulled out. _Ever since this friend… this friend of Kumuro-kun had left… I…_ She closed the wardrobe, leaving her bedroom. _I still have feelings for him…_ She imagined herself at school. _I spent my time searching around school. I've found no one who can fulfil the requirements he had made…_

She entered the dining room, noticing her mother and father sitting at their place. Her father flipped the newspaper around, gazing upon a section of celebrity gossip.

"Hmph! Kids these days! They also make it to the news headlines!"

Her mother turned her head around, gazing upon him.

"What's the matter honey?"

He sighed, shaking his head.

"You know that vile man from that summer vacation?"

She nodded her head at him. Hana's eyes widened, gasping to herself. _Wha… what happened?_ The father placed the newspaper on the table, watching the butler serve the plates of food to him.

"He's somehow going out with some singer!"

Hana's body trembled in fear. _No… why…? How could he?_

* * *

><p>Tsukiyo strolled through halls, holding Luna on her arms. She smiled brightly, thinking about her dream last night.<p>

_She laid her body on the green grass, watching the moon. Luna laid still next to Tsukiyo, gazing upon the moon. The moon formed into Keima's face. His god-like eyes shined with his glasses. His eyes glinted from Tsukiyo's bright smile. His hair swayed from the winds pushing his hair. The moon descended towards her watching his body grow out of his head. Keima wore a bright white tuxedo with his shiny silver tie. His body stood above Tsukiyo, causing her heart to thump quickly. Keima moved his head forward, causing her cheeks red. She closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers._

She hugged her doll tightly, imagining herself getting kissed by Keima. _I hope this greater beauty will happen soon… _She entered the dining room, finding her parents talking to each other. She blinked at their unusual behaviour. The parents turned their head around, finding Tsukiyo standing away from them.

"My dear daughter! Why don't you sit next to us?"

"Your father and I have been discussing about this…"

She strolled towards her chair, sitting on them. _I guess humans aren't really bad after all… they're starting to mend problems that they're having._ Suddenly, she widened her eyes, gazing upon the word "Celebrity scandal shock". She lifted the newspaper up, gazing upon the image of Kanon and Keima kissing each other. She widened her eyes in fear.

* * *

><p>Yui gazed upon a mirror revealing a single worn on her. She flexed her arms out, trying to form muscles around them. <em>Hmm… seems like a small improvement to become a man… not that I don't need to look manlier… <em>She lifted her school uniform beside her, placing it over her body. She watched the school emblem glimmer from the bathroom light. _I wonder what I look like having huge muscles…_ She imagined herself wearing a body of a steroids-filled muscular body. _Now that I think about it… I would be out of proportion… _The image of muscular Yui disappeared._ Maybe it's better the way I look as of now… I still look manly after all!_

"Yui-san! Breakfast is ready!"

She opened her mouth widely, revealing her teeth. _I think mine's clean enough… doesn't need too much paste…_ She turned away from the mirror, exiting the bathroom. She strolled through the corridors, placing her hands on her head. _Ever since I'm no longer in Keima-sama's body, I've started taking life into my own hands. Sure my mother's not handling the new me well… but that's her problem! _She closed her eyes, imagining herself eating homemade food. _It'll be nice if mother made her own meals for me… I kinda missed that already…_ She turned to a door, opening it up in front of her.

Inside the room revealed her mother and father sitting at their table. She sat at a spot, waiting for her butler to serve the meals. Her father flipped through pages, gazing upon his newspaper.

"This is something new. Some weirdo from Yui-san's school is going out with that singer girl."

Yui blinked at her father flipping the newspaper over, showing her mother the image. She widened her eyes, shocked to see a familiar face.

"That's the disgusting man at school! I'm just glad he's no longer seeing poor Yui-san."

Yui placed her hands near her cheeks, having an image of Keima appear inside her mind. _I never recalled Keima-sama seeing this girl… I wonder if it was all just a joke…_ Her cheeks reddened, imagining Keima revealing his weak vulnerable self. _It'll be nice to talk to him again..._

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled through the streets, heading for school. Kumuro held out a huge coat to Keima, whimpering at him.<p>

"Come on Keima buddy! At least hide yourself from the school! You won't have to have a chance of getting caught by anyone!"

Keima sighed, gazing upon his PFP.

"Don't worry about it. If you think about it, no love scene has actually been witnessed by any student at school, so pretty much it's just a mere gossip."

Kumuro crossed his lips, recalling the image inside his head.

"What about the photos and recordings? It sounds very realistic whoever took that!"

Keima watched Yotsuba rest her head on a man's body.

"If it's only taken by one man, then that's only form of source. You need more than one to confirm the rumours as true, so if I think about it, I won't really get into trouble unless one of us confesses…"

He lowered his PFP, gazing upon Kumuro.

"Besides, you heard what Kanon said. She wanted to keep this 'relationship a secret'."

Kumuro cocked his eyebrows.

"But Keima buddy… you are in a relationship!"

Keima nodded his head.

"I know… but I guess this is practically my last chance of finishing this once and for all…"

Kumuro sighed.

"So… you don't really consider Kanon's feelings?"

Keima stood still, making Kumuro blink at him. Keima mind filled his head with flashbacks of Kanon. He watched himself getting kissed a lot, resembling a paradise he sought to travel to. _In some way, I… I don't really mind Kanon being with me… yes… we may have bad times… but… somehow… she has a side that is close to the 2D girls world I wanted to go to…_ Keima shook his head, snapping out of his daydream. _Dammit! This isn't what I truly think about this girl! I am the capturing god! I don't get involved with reality! It must end once and for all!_ Keima sighed, lifting his PFP up.

"You can say I do… After all I failed to get away from her many time. But… she and I aren't made to be together for the rest of her life… there's someone else better than me waiting for her and the other end of the line…"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"You're right…"

Keima strolled away from Kumuro, making him catch up.

"The only problem I have now is getting in contact with-"

Suddenly, Keima lowered his PFP, watching Tazaka strand in front of him. He knelt down, bowing down to him like a worshipper of god.

"I'M A BELIIIIEEVEER!"

Kumuro blinked at Tazaka many times. Tears poured out of his eyes.

"I… I was foolish… in thinking that you were planning a trick on me… but…"

Tazaka lifted his head up, revealing his wet cheeks and watery eyes.

"After I said that news last night… I… I have doubted you! And I WILL FOLLOW YOUR TEACHINGS!"

Keima sighed.

"Well… it's not like I really wanted her to be mine…"

Tazaka widened his eyes, dropping his jaws.

"He not only captured the celebrity's heart… he… he doesn't really like her! OH MY GOD!"

Tazaka charged towards Keima, hugging him tightly.

"This is my perfect teacher! The one who doesn't place his emotions before him! The one who knows how to win girls! The one… the only… CAPTURING GOD!"

Keima squealed, feeling his body getting crushed. Tazaka released, making Keima breathe deep.

"Sorry about it, my capturing god…"

Tazaka bowed down again.

"I, Tazaka, the demon warlord, will help you with any problems… in return for your teachings on how to win Nanaka-san…"

Keima and Kumuro turned their heads facing each other. (Kumuro) _Wow… I thought I was more annoying than he is…_ (Keima) _… You're still annoying! _(Kumuro) _Hey! How dare you say that to me? I'm your friend!_ (Keima) _I don't care! You're still annoying! _Keima turned away from Kumuro, closing his eyes shut. He placed his hands on his hips, laughing cheerfully.

"My fellow follower! I will grant you your wish!"

Kumuro widened his eyes, dropping his jaws. _Hey! He's playing along with Tazaka?_ Keima lifted his hands up, pointing his fingers towards the sky.

"But we'll do so after the test!"

Tazaka nodded his head. He strolled away from Keima and Kumuro, placing his hands on his cheeks. Kumuro turned his head, lowering his eyelids.

"You know… you're taking this god thing a bit too far…"

Keima lifted his PFP, strolling through the school gates. Kumuro chased after him, trying to catch up again.

"If there's one thing you should know, you should make your targets as attracted to you as possible. This includes this client as without him, we won't be able to help Nanaka out…"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"Well… I guess you needed him to keep believing in your plans for him…"

Suddenly, Kumuro turned his head, noticing many people whispering amongst each other.

"Hey look! It's Kanon-chan's lover!"

"Wah? You mean that Otamegane?"

"Well they did kiss together according to the photo!"

"No way! That's just sick!"

"Some people were saying that they've been going out with each other for a while you know…"

"Get the fuck out of here! You're serious?"

"I don't understand idols these days… What's so good about this freak?"

"Well the voices from the recording seemed real…"

"Maybe he forced her into it. Hahahaha!"

Kumuro pouted his lips, feeling scared.

"Keima buddy… maybe we should stop these rumours spreading around… before they realise it became true."

Keima shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Let it spread, in the meanwhile-"

Suddenly, a tall man pushed Keima away from them. He turned around, gazing upon them glaring at him.

"No Otakus should be allowed at school! I'll kill you if you really are going out with her!"

"Don't come to school ever again!"

Keima blinked at a gang on Kanon fans holding the sign "Get away from Kanon-chan". _When I said someone else better than me,_ _these guys don't count at all…_ Kumuro scratched his head, remembering what Keima had said at school.

"Didn't you go on about how good things happen when you date an idol?"

Keima nodded his head.

"That only applies to games. In real life, jealousy caused many male fans to seek vengeance on anyone regardless of statuses and titles…"

A can of soft drink knocked onto Keima's head, causing the liquid to spill on Keima's head. Kumuro covered his lips, feeling sorry for Keima. Keima turned around, noticing the bullies coming up from behind. _And now I have a lot more complaints…_

"Oh sorry about that. My hand might've slipped… but that doesn't mean you're happiness got ruined by that, right?"

The huddled near him, grabbing his arms. One of the bullies rubbed their fists onto Keima's head, making Keima grit his teeth. _I never realised how annoying annoyed fans can get!_ The bully leaned closer to him, grinning sinisterly.

"Tell me. What juice does Kanon like? What's her favourite food? What's her size?"

Kumuro frowned at them, unleashing a flurry of blows.

"Leave Keima buddy alone you fags!"

Keima blinked at the bullies whimpering, lying on the ground.

"Umm… how did you even manage to do something like that without making them retaliated."

Kumuro gritted his teeth in rage.

"Well… some things make me get pissed off… I don't know how getting pissed off works…"

Keima lowered his eyelids.

"What are you now? Hulk?"

Suddenly, hot liquid of coffee splashed onto his head, making Keima blink in confusion. Kumuro watched Keima scream in pain, making him roll around the ground.

"MY HEAD! IT BBUUUUURRRNNSSS!"

Kumuro turned his head around, blinking at Chihiro.

"Ah, sorry… my hand slipped…"

Keima lifted his head up, gazing upon Chihiro's face. Her eyes were calm as the sea. _Chihiro… so what's her problem this time?_ Keima frowned at her, lifting himself off the ground.

"You didn't slip at all!"

Chihiro dumped the rest of her coffee on his head, making him scream in pain again. She dropped her cup and turned away from him. She started matching away from Keima rolling around, making Kumuro frown at her.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! Apologise to him at once!"

Chihiro stood still, pausing for a moment.

"Why should I?"

She continued strolling away from Keima and Kumuro, leaving them behind.

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled through the school corridors, drawing attention to the students. Keima grumbled, feeling his head wet and sticky. <em>I can't believe I have to have sticky hair for the rest of the day!<em> Kumuro sighed, gazing upon Keima.

"You know… you could go to the bathroom before the tests… Then you can at least wash a lot of shit on your hair…"

Keima sighed.

"I guess I could. There's no reason for me to use excessive time for the tests…"

The boys entered the room, noticing the students staring back at him. Keima turned his head, noticing Kanon's seat empty. _Hmm… I wonder what Kanon's doing right now… well… as if I'm not going to tell her my true feelings here…_ Amika stood near Kumuro, holding his hands tightly.

"Kumuro-sama, is this true? That Otamegane's with Kanon-chan?"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"Well… umm… let's not jump to conclusions yet…"

Miyako stood next to Kumuro, smiling at him.

"You friend is now famous at school! How amazing is that?"

Kumuro giggled nervously. _Oh shit… how am I going to put those rumours down with this much hype going on?_ Chihiro sighed, placing her hands on her head. _God I hate having to hear that same shit all over again... though it shouldn't really matter to me..._ Keima placed his bag on the ground before moving out of the class. Suddenly, he stopped moving, noticing Ayumi standing near him. Her pale face shined from the bright sunlight. Her black hair glimmered, matching her glowing eyes. Keima blinked at Ayumi in confusion.

"A…Ayumi?"

Ayumi closed her eyes, smiling at Keima.

"Good morning Katsuragi-kun!"

Keima studied her unusual cheery face. _What's up with her peculiar attitude? _She opened her eyes, finding him standing at the door.

"You know Katsuragi-kun… you are in my way…"

She glared at Keima, making him cross his lips.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

She kicked him away from her, pushing him against the wall. Keima groaned in agony feeling his body aching. _Oh god… is this some form of new harassment, acting nice first before abusing my body?_ Ayumi closed her eyes, making her cheeks red. She strolled to her desk, causing Chihiro to blink at her. _I wonder what's with her today?_ Keima tried standing up from the ground. His head got stomped by Nikaido, making him groan more.

"Where are you going? The test still continues!"

* * *

><p>Kanon gazed upon the test sheets and sighed. <em>I… I never knew about this… <em>She imagined Keima cowering from the crowd. _How did I not see this coming? I thought I was careful in keeping this a secret. _She waved her pen around writing down her answers. _Not only will it be harder for me to see him, not many of my fans approved of this…_ She pictured Keima wearing his shiny tuxedo. _Still… I don't find any problems with Keima-kun. How could anyone perceive him as some "weirdo" at school?_ She flipped the pages over, reading over the next set of questions. _Kumuro-kun's right. Keima-kun will get more isolated from his peers…_

Her eyes were misty from the look of Keima's depressed face. _I… I wish there's something I can do about it… maybe… maybe he won't be like this if… if I break up with him…_ Kanon closed her eyes and shook her head. _No… I love him… Why should I abandon him like this? I… I should find other ways to keep him happy while I get to still be with him…_ The manager and a teacher stood next to each other, watching Kanon writing the papers down. The teacher turned his head around, smiling at the manager.

"Kanon-chan seems to be one of the top students! She must be very successful, huh?"

The manager crossed her lips.

"Maybe a bit too successful… I can't believe she didn't tell anyone about this guy from school… not even her parents!"

The teacher gritted his teeth in rage.

"Oh that kid! He infuriates me! I just don't get how a girl like Kanon-chan could be with someone like him!"

* * *

><p>Tazaka blinked at Keima standing near a portable whiteboard, finding himself in a basement.<p>

"Ummm… why are we here exactly."

Keima sighed.

"If anyone sees the two of us like this, we might make worse rumours throughout this school. You might also blow your chances of success that way…"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"Well I mean if no one saw us like this, then this operation will continue to go smoothly."

Tazaka placed his hands near his chin.

"You're right… my reputation is also on the line…"

Keima moved his stick near a diagram.

"I will go through the basics of successfully pulling out your confessions for today. Then you'll be creating the first event by yourself."

Tazaka dropped his jaws.

"Wwwaaahhh? You mean to say that you won't get involved?"

Keima pushed his palm on his face.

"Oh god…"

Keima moved his hands away, making his glasses glint.

"Let's forget about first event for now. So anyway, the first step in this confession is building up love."

Tazaka leaned forward, studying the picture of a huge flower with a huge trunk.

"You see, each event you take will help you grow that flower we would call it the love

foundation. The thicker the trunk, the more likely she won't easily dismiss you and say she loves you."

Tazaka nodded his head.

"Ahh… it's like Shogi I see… I have to use a few decisive moves to create points where she won't escape from me. And in time, I'll be able to call checkmate on her in time!"

Kumuro leaned forward.

"Wow… if you put it this way, you are right! Love could be like any games involving making decisive moves!"

Keima nodded his head. _He's not like Chihiro, who always dose off and gets bored of it…_ His eyes glimmered, feeling enlightened. _Maybe he's one of the best students I got, being able to cooperate with me!_ Keima reformed his god-like eyes, lifting his bag up. He pulled out a huge script, placing it on Tazaka's table. Tazaka lifted it up, blinking at the thickness.

"What is this?"

Keima sighed.

"These are the scenarios of the first event I drawn out. It has every line that reacts according to what she responded with."

Tazaka scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Umm… perhaps you should just help me say the lines for me… wouldn't that be better?"

Keima sighed. _Great… he's unwilling to study lines like Chihiro-san… and I thought teaching Kumuro was a pain in the arse!_ Kumuro scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Keima buddy… I don't think scripts are a good idea… I didn't even have to do something like that for one thing…"

Keima sighed.

"Fine… I'll rundown the basics of what he needs to do. Say that Misato east school's nearby. You will be directed there, and try and bump into her. Yes, you may cause anger first, but then she will realise who you are and start acknowledging your presence."

Tazaka crossed his lips.

"Are you sure I should go with this? What happens if it creates an opposite effect?"

Keima sighed.

"We'll talk more about how anger affects love another time. For now, school's about to be over."

Keima placed a huge box on Tazaka's desk.

"Well if you think you can do well without the script, you'll begin after school with this location."

He placed a piece of paper on the desk.

"It will tell you where to head off, how fast or slow you should go at, and when will you reach impact zone. I'll get Kumuro to survey the situation with his disguise on."

Kumuro widened his eyes in fear.

"Why me?"

Keima turned his head, facing Kumuro.

"I can't simply analyse the event with such a high profile. Just be glad that you're helping one of Tenri's friends get better."

Kumuro sighed.

"Fine… but you owe me big time!"

Keima picked his bag up, strolling away from Tazaka and Kumuro.

"Meet me back at my place. The details are also on the piece of paper. And don't let your cover get blown."

* * *

><p>Keima strolled though the school grounds, finding no one around him. He gazed upon his PFP, tapping buttons on it. <em>Today seemed a bit odd despite the usual reaction… Chihiro and Ayumi's reactions should go like this: <em>He imagined Chihiro standing near Keima, widening her eyes. _How the hell did you even manage to get someone like Kanon-chan?_ Chihiro's body reformed into Ayumi. _Katsuragi-kun. How can Kanon-chan fall for you like this? I have a lot of trouble coming to understand this…_ The image of Ayumi disappeared, returning him to reality. _I have to say though…_

Keima stopped moving, finding Tsukiyo standing next to strolledI _There could be some people who are angry about my status for different reasons…_ Her yellow hair glowed from the sun. She firmly grasped Luna near her body, shielding her from possible threats. She advanced towards Keima, slapping him across the face.

"How dare you!"

Keima groaned in pain, repositioning his neck.

"What are you talking about?"

Tsukiyo frowned at Keima, feeling betrayed.

"Why are you with that singer girl? I thought we're going to embrace greater beauty together!"

Keima blinked at Tsykiyo.

"Greater… beauty?"

She closed her eyes, moving her head away from him.

"You told me to find greater beauty… and when I did, someone else seemed to be getting in my way!"

Keima lowered his eyelids. _Since when did I tell her that I'm her greater beauty?_

"You know… I've never said that I'm your greater beauty…"

Tsukiyo pulled Keima closer to her, making him widen his eyes in fear.

"Wha… what are you doing?"

Tsukiyo closed her eyes, revealing her lips. Keima waved his arms around, feeling violated.

"What are you doing? Stop! Don't make this a love triangle!"

He pushed himself away from Tsukiyo, landing on the ground. She opened her eyes, watching Keima frown at her.

"Listen. I don't want to get involved! Understand?"

Tsukiyo turned her head around, watching Keima march away from her. _Is he doing this because of that singer girl? If that's what it takes to embrace greater beauty with him…_

* * *

><p>Tazaka shook nervously, gazing upon the box.<p>

"I… I don't know if I can do this…"

Kumuro placed his hands on his shoulders.

"It'll be fine… All you have to do is to follow Keima buddy's instructions carefully and then you'll make your first event a good impact!"

Tazaka turned his head around, gazing upon Kumuro's face concealed by a mask. He turned away from Kumuro, taking a deep breath. He strolled through the streets while conjuring a map in his head. A red arrow formed on the footpath, guiding him to his destination. _Careful… careful… I… I don't want to mess this up… _He closed his eyes, picturing Nanaka in his mind. _This love I had yielded from Nanaka depends on my success on this event!_ Suddenly, he tripped over the curb side, causing him to fall on the ground. Kumuro widened his eyes, finding a different schoolgirl covered in cake.

Tazaka opened his eyes, turning his head around. He dropped his jaws, feeling petrified. _WWWHHHAAAA?_ Her sapphire long hair glimmered from the sun. Her innocent eyes were watery, showing her vulnerable state. She closed her eyes, shedding a few tears. She ran away from him, covering her eyes with her arm. Kumuro took off his disguise placing his arms on Tazaka.

"I... I'm sorry about this… but I didn't really think one of Keima's plans could've gone wrong."

Tazaka turned his head around, showing his love struck face.

"She's perfect… that's the girl I truly want…"

Kumuro widened his eyes, feeling surprised.

"WWWHHAAAAA-?"

Nanaka glared at Kumuro, folding her arms. _What the hell's this loser up to now?_

Keima blinked at Tazaka and Kumuro, sitting on his seat.

* * *

><p>"Oh… so Nanaka wasn't there at that time?"<p>

Tazaka and Kumuro shook their heads. Keima elevated his eyes to the ceiling, picturing Tenri talking to him. _Even though we usually leave school around 3:30, she might be at a canteen buying ice-cream five minutes before departure… and I don't know the days she does that…_ Keima crossed his lips.

"Oops… I guess I didn't think this through properly huh…"

Tazaka's face glowed, having something different in his mind.

"Never mind about that so-called Shogi player, I have made my first event with another girl!"

Kumuro turned his head around, blinking at Tazaka.

"So… you want us to help you win that girl's heart?"

Tazaka nodded his head.

"I had a dream once that this girl like her was walking next to me, smiling together…"

Keima lowered his eyelids. _Wait, does this mean that not only do I have to help him with another problem but I'm back to square one with finding Nanaka's substitution again? Reality, are you trying to get me more involved? _Keima stood up from the table, glaring at Tazaka.

"You dare to change targets after everything I've went through?"

Tazaka blinked at Keima.

"But... aren't you supposed to be helping me win a girl's heart?"

Keima gazed upon Tazaka whimpering at him. _Great... now I'm forced to deal with more problems... I guess I have to find the quickest route out of this right now..._ Keima closed his eyes, folding his arms.

"Fine... I'll do what I can..."

Tazaka bowed down to Keima, worshipping his idol.

"I am grateful of you, my capturing god!"

Tazaka lifted himself up, walking away from Keima and Kumuro. Keima fell on the floor, groaning with frustration.

"I guess the first thing I can do now if to ask Tenri the person Tazaka had encountered..."

Kumuro blinked at Keima.

"Hang on... what about finding another substitution for Nanaka?"

Keima closed his eyes and shrugged.

"There's too much work for me to do right now... maybe I should just hold it off for now..."

* * *

><p>Nanaka pushed the door bell. She folded her arms, tapping her feet impatiently. <em>She hasn't been at school today… I wonder what's up with her...<em> The door swung open, revealing Tenri's mother. She smiled at Nanaka, stepping aside.

"I'm so glad you came!"

She changed her face, revealing her concerns about Tenri.

"She hasn't come out of her room since last night. At least I got her to eat breakfast…"

Nanaka blinked at Tenri's mother.

"Ya serious? How could she be this depressed?"

Nanaka entered inside Tenri's house, travelling to her room. She knocked on the door, drawing Tenri's attention.

"Are ya in there?"

Tenri's voice projected out of her room.

"Ha… Haibara-san?"

Nanaka opened the room, entering the room. Nanaka blinked at Tenri's eyes watery. Her wet cheeks dripped on her blanket. _Wow… she must've been more depressed than many Kanon-chan fans at school. Now that I think 'bout it…_ Nanaka strolled towards her, sitting next to her.

"Ayukawa… what's going on?"

Tenri wiped the tears off her face.

"I… I'm sorry Haibara-san… It…"

Nanaka moved her head closer.

"What is it?"

Tenri sighed.

"I… kinda kissed Keima-kun when he was unconscious…"

Nanaka opened her eyes.

"Wow… and that Katsuragi guy kissed that celebrity huh? I wonder how he even managed to get in contact with her…"

Tenri covered her face, pouring more tears from her eyes.

"What should I do? If I tell Keima-kun about this, I…"

Nanaka placed her hands on Tenri's back.

"Don't cry ya big baby!"

Tenri moved her hands away from her face, gazing upon Nanaka's confident smile.

"I'm pretty sure he won't get pissed off if you tell him the truth…"

Nanaka lifted herself off Tenri's bed, walking towards the door.

"I'll tell those damn boys that you like that Katsuragi guy! Then they'll have something to-"

"NOOO!"

Nanaka turned around, watching Tenri hold her hands out.

"Please… I beg you…"

Nanaka sighed.

"Fine… I won't tell them ya "big secret". But what'll happen if he's with that girl forever? Can ya truly live with that without crying 'bout it?"

Tenri faced away from Nanaka.

"I… I don't know really…"

Nanaka strolled towards Tenri's desk, finding a Shogi board lying there.

"I guess I feel like practicing for the prefectures right now! Ya gonna duel me or what?"

Suddenly, Keima and Kumuro entered the room, drawing Nanaka and Tenri's attention. Tenri widened her eyes in fear. _Wha... why is Keima-kun here all of a sudden?_ Nanaka glared at the boys, folding her arms.

"I see that ya wanted to show up in front of me. Tell me... what are ya guys plannin' this time?"

Kumuro blinked at Nanaka.

"Uhh... planning what?"

She pointed her eyes at Kumuro.

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you and some shogi player trying to hurt some girl's feelin's at school! Ya were even wearin' a disguise."

Kumuro crossed his lips in fear. _Oh god... what should I say?_ Keima took a step forward, drawing Nanaka's attention.

"We wanted to cheer you up. We felt bad of how you got treated."

Nanaka closed her eyes, facing away from the boys.

"Don't feel bad about me! I was stupid enough to go out with a heartbreaker anyway."

Kumuro whimpered.

"Please don't get angry with me..."

"And why not?"

Kumuro sighed, recalling the times with Amika.

"I… I wasn't really clear with what I was thinking… but afterwards, I thought I wouldn't be able to love again…"

Tenri turned her head, gazing upon Kumuro shedding a tear.

"I started hating reality for making me choose between you and one of my friends… but in the end… she and I talked about this… I… I'm now able to look for love again!"

Nanaka folded her arms.

"It doesn't matter what you say. I'm not gonna get involved with you again, and I don't care what you do from now on!"

Kumuro sighed, turning away from Nanaka.

"Well... as long as you don't get depressed anymore..."

Kumuro wiped a tear off his face, walking out of the room. Nanaka turned her head around, watching Kumuro leave. She moved her eyes to Keima waiting for him to follow after him. She frowned at Keima, feeling annoyed of his presence.

"Why aren't you going?"

Keima moved towards Tenri, making her heart thump quickly.

"I have something to ask Tenri."

Nanaka leaned forward, shouting at him.

"Well you've hurt her enough! Why don't you leave right now?"

Keima turned his head, blinking at Nanaka.

"Hurt her? How?"

Nanaka kicked Keima in the head, sending him flying out of the room.

"Get out of her sight you wretched creature!"

Tenri grasped onto Nanaka, widening her eyes in fear. She grasped Nanaka's arms, restraining them from Keima.

"Please! Don't!"

Nanaka jerked her body around.

"What are you doing? You saw what he did to you! He-"

Tenri covered Nanaka's mouth. Keima lifted himself from the ground, blinking at the girls. _What the hell's going on?_ Tenri turned her head, chuckling nervously at Keima.

"Don't worry what Haibara-san had said. Say... what do you want from me?"

An image of Tazaka's girl appeared inside her mind.

"Umm... do you know of a blue-haired girl at your school?"

Tenri blinked at Keima.

"Umm... not that I know of..."

Keima sighed, turning away from her.

"Well... thanks for answering at least..."

Nanaka pushed Tenri's hands away from her mouth.

"You haven't even asked her how her day was? You really are a cruel bastard! I can't believe someone like-"

Keima turned his head around, watching Tenri covering Nanaka's mouth. Tenri closed her eyes, chuckling nervously.

"Umm... don't worry about her. It's… it's nice to see you again..."

Keima straightened his neck, walking out of her room. Tenri released Nanaka from her chains, making her turn around.

"What are you doing? You're letting that arsehole go his way!"

Tenri sighed.

"Just... just don't worry about me..."

Nanaka blinked at Tenri closing her eyes. _What is wrong with that Ayukawa girl? It's like she doesn't have enough courage to tame that miserable piece of shit... yet she somehow likes him..._

* * *

><p>Tsukiyo strolled through the school grounds, covering her face with her hood. Her eyes gazed upon the moon shining on her small body. <em>This guy's around here somewhere… He promised me to help me to split the so-called couples apart.<em> A tall figure appeared in front of her, causing her to stop moving. His body concealed by the shadows around him.

"You and I both have different goals but common threats standing between the two of us…"

He chuckled sinisterly, causing her to frown at him.

"I can't believe you have some interest with that guy! You really have shit taste for men!"

She clenched her fists, annoying of the man's remark.

"Do you honestly think you could get close to this singer girl?"

The man gritted his teeth in rage.

"Hey! I know there's a chance for me to get Kanon-chan's love! Don't you dare talk shit to me girl!"

Tsukiyo turned away from the man.

"Well I guess I have other ways of doing things alone…"

The figure held his hands out, dropping his jaws.

"WAAAIT!"

He sighed, feeling defeated.

"Since you have some relations to this guy and can get to her apartment without being detected and since I know her location of her apartment, I will help you forge a fake letter…"

Tsukiyo grinned sinisterly.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet here again tomorrow night…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Oh boy! Looks like the plot thickens as this series progressed. And guess what? I decided to bring Kumian Hana, another original character from the original chapter 10, back in the story! There's also Yui (surprised I see) going to join the line as many girls influenced by Keima will set themselves for an epic battle of their lives! I also made a twist for Keima dealing with Tazaka, reminding all of us that life can get unpredictable at times!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and this series. The enxt chapter will also blow your mind away!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Pulling out a dangerous plug

Keima and Kumuro stood outside a TV station. They wore huge black coats around them. Their heads are covered by a huge hat, a long think scarf, and small sunglasses. Kumuro crossed his lips, gazing upon the security guards.

"I… I don't know about this approach… Maybe I should be out of disguise and just say that I'm her number one fan…"

Keima shook his head.

"Inside the TV station, only exclusive people can get in. I have gathered a sample from one of her manager's schedule book."

He pulled out a piece of paper form his coat, revealing the dates, times and notes on it.

"I got this from some fan trying to find everything from Kanon's apartment location to Kanon's interviews yet to be shown. There's some crime fiction TV show about two men in coats. They usually wear different coats to avoid any attention. Since we came here 15 minutes earlier, we might be able to have enough time to find her room before the people realise about the real actors."

Keima pulled the paper back inside the coats. He dragged Kumuro out of their hiding spot, walking towards a security guard. The guard folded his arms, glaring at incoming trespassers.

"What business do you have with this studio?"

Keima pulled out another piece of paper from his coat, handing it over to him.

"We had some trouble due to my greatest fans finding out about the driver's vehicle. So we had no choice but to walk on feet by ourselves."

The guard widened his eyes.

"Wow… It must be hard to live a life as a star, eh Jukanamo-sama?"

Keima nodded his head. The guard turned his head to Kumuro, making him whimper inside. _Oh crap… what am I supposed to say?_ The guard smiled, closing his eyes.

"Nice work with your acting skills there! You really are talented!"

Kumuro slowly nodded his head. _Damn… what a huge relief!_ The guard stepped aside, letting Keima and Kumuro inside the station. Keima and Kumruo strolled through the corridors, heading towards the elevator. Kumuro moved his head around, finding names of each known person. _I don't even know how Keima buddy even managed to fool the others…_ Suddenly, a director stood in front of them, placing his hands on their shoulders.

"I thought you wouldn't make it on time! I need you to improvise with these scripts before the shots!"

He pulled out two scripts, handing them out to Keima and Kumuro. They turned their heads, facing each other (Kumuro) _Umm… Keima buddy… should we actually take those?_ (Keima) _If we don't, we'll be blowing our cover too early._ The boys turned their heads to the scripts, picking them up from the director. Keima held his hands out, smiling at the director.

"You can count on us! We should be able to improvise!"

The director nodded his head.

"I stressed out on the few things that seemed controversial, and so a last minute change was made. I hope this shoot will go well!"

The director strolled away from them, heading to his room. Keima and Kumuro sighed before entering the elevator. Keima leaned towards Kumuro inside the elevator, whispering to him.

"Kanon's dressing room should be at third floor."

As the elevator swung open, Keima and Kumuro walked out. Suddenly, they froze, finding Kanon's manager there. Her glasses glinted form the room lights. She folded her arms, frowning at the boys.

"Aren't you supposed to be at 2nd floor at your dressing rooms?"

Keima scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Well… uh… we didn't get a chance to talk to Kanon-chan about her guest role at our show… Do you mind if we have a few minutes with her?"

The manager sighed.

"It's always about Kanon nowadays… You're lucky she's going to be aired at this show tonight. You guys better hurry before you read over the improvised scripts."

Keima and Kumuro nodded their heads. The manager turned around, walking towards Kanon's room. The boys followed after her, watching her stop at a room. She knocked on the door, grabbing Kanon's attention.

"What is it Okada-san?"

"These actors want to talk to you about the show. You want them in or do you still need to study the tests?"

Keima and Kumuro waited for Kanon's response.

"It'll be a pleasure letting them in! I think I'm fine with studying enough!"

The manager sighed. _She mustn't be studying much…_ She turned away from Kanon's room, walking past Keima and Kumuro.

"Don't go for too long. You need to do well with that show…"

Keima opened the door, letting Kumuro enter in first. Keima carefully closed the door behind him, making sure no one had seen them. Kanon closed her eyes, smiling at them.

"That show of yours is interesting! I really want to know more about your brilliant acting."

Keima sighed, pulling off his scarf.

"I'm afraid I won't be doing any of that…"

Kanon blinked at Keima revealing his face. Kanon's eyes glimmered, feeling excited to see a familiar face.

"Keima-kun!"

She darted her body towards him, wrapping her arms around. She squeezed him tightly, making him squirm with pain.

"Oh Keima-kun! I'm so sorry I made you hide your identity from anyone! I can't believe that someone was spying on us and made them into rumours!"

Kanon sighed, thinking about Keima's misfortunes.

"Have… have you had trouble with going to school?"

Keima move away from Kanon, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about me. I have something that you need to know."

Kanon blinked at Keima's god-like eyes.

"What… what is it Keima-kun?"

Keima took a deep breath. _It might turn out sour what I'm about to do… but if I don't say this now, the relationship will thicken unintentionally and the fans will get more worked up with this rumour becoming true…_

"I think that you and I should-"

"Dammit! I must've gotten these imposters inside Kanon-chan's room!"

Kumuro whimpered, watching the door swung open. _Dammit! We're done for now!_ The manger charged inside the room, pushing Keima away from Kanon. Keima fell on the ground, making his eye spin around. She held Kanon's arms firmly, gazing upon her.

"Kanon-chan. Are you alright? Did these imposters hurt you in any way?"

Kanon-chan shook her head.

"They just came here to see me."

The manager turned her head, facing Keima. She widened her eyes, witnessing his true identity.

"Hey… you must be that guy with Kanon-chan…"

She pulled Keima and Kumuro out of Kanon's room.

"If you at least asked me nicely, I would've at least let you see her for a few minutes! But now you're both getting out of her!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro limped through the streets, feeling their bodies aching from the security guards bashing them up senseless. Keima sighed, feeling defeated. <em>Dammit! I barely had a minute to at least say the finishing words… this is bad... Now I've made a worse impression to her fans… <em>He imagined himself getting photo snapshots of cameramen around him._ Now I can see knives getting thrown at me for tomorrow…_ Kumuro turned his head to Keima, gazing upon him.

"Now what Keima buddy? Now everyone will be watching out for us! My cover also got blown!"

Keima sighed again.

"I guess the only other option is to either wait for Kanon-chan to come to us, or find her apartment and tell her there. Since time is no longer on our side, we need to find information about her apartment."

Kumuro's head glowed, conjuring an idea in his head.

"How about we send her a text? That could work right?"

Keima shake his head.

"No… We must at least tell her in person, or I'll be worse off…"

Kumuro crossed his lips.

"You're right… but we could at least ask her where she lives right? You got her contact details right?"

Keima slowly nodded his head.

"You're right… that is a good idea! That also means I don't have to go to school tomorrow…"

Kumuro shook his head.

"Well actually... even if you did manage to stay home there... you still have to help Tazaka with her girl problems. He'll be disappointed of you if you left him like that!"

Keima lowered his eyelids.

"I don't wanna help! I can help him later on!"

Kumuro lifted his head up, gazing upon the sky.

"Speaking of which... Have you found anything for that girl?"

Keima shook his head.

"It seems like Tenri doesn't know many people at her school... I guess the only option for me is to conduct trial and error methods."

A figure appeared from an alleyway, watching Keima and Kumuro walk back to their houses.

* * *

><p>Chihiro gazed upon the TV, watching the news reporter speaking in front of the camera.<p>

"We've got an update on the latest celebrity gossip. Kanon-chan's alleged boyfriend had attempted to visit her during her guest shots of the famous TV show "Men with coats"."

Chihiro lifted her remote up, pressing a button on it. As the TV screen went off, she moved off her bed, strolling towards her desk. _This shit's getting old now…_ She placed the remote on the desk next to a picture of Keima. Chihiro sighed, having memories of her and Keima pop up inside her mind. _I don't get why I've been more involved with that guy… nor don't I get why I'm this much upset with him…_ She returned to her bed, resting her body on it. _I mean… what's so good about this guy that I just keep coming back to him? He's not athletic, he plays his shitty games during class, and he's the most anti-social guy at school…_

She imagined Keima lying next to her, whispering in her ear. _You're the only person controlling your own body. No one else can tell you what you can or can't do!_ Chihiro moved her head away from the desk, gazing upon the wall next to her. _Maybe the only reason I gotten obsessed with him because he was the only person who can motivate me to form a band... Yet he doesn't bother talking to people…_ She imagined Keima and Kanon hugging each other. _Well it did bother me seeing these two together… though it's obviously impossible and beyond borderline disgusting for any normal person seeing this shit…_

Her cheeks reddened, feeling goose bumps all over her. _If this is actually love… love for that Otamegane… _Chihiro closed her eyes and sighed._ I think I really am out of my mind…_

* * *

><p>Ayumi leapt through many hurdles across the field, watching her body fly through the tracks. She closed her eyes, feeling the adrenaline rush inside her body. <em>Wwwweeeeeeeeee!<em> Miyako waved her arms around, cheering for Ayumi.

"Come on Ayumi-chan! Beat the record!"

As Ayumi sped past the finishing line, she pushed her feet on the ground, watching her body skid through the tracks. Ayumi waved her arms around, watching her body charging towards a wall. _Not agaaain!_ As she descended towards the wall, her feet stopped a few metres away from the wall. Ayumi wiped the sweat off her face in relief. _Boy, I thought I was gonna crash into it again!_ Miyako stood near Ayumi, gazing upon the spikes on Ayumi's shoes.

"Those models don't help you much with the brakes… Maybe we should get heavier spikes for you…"

Ayumi shrugged, giggling happily at Miyako.

"Well at least I had beaten the school's new record, eh?"

Miyako nodded at Ayumi.

"I think it was by a few seconds…"

Suddenly, Miyako's phone rang, beckoning her to pull it out of her tracksuit pants and place it on her ears.

"Hello?"

Amika shouted out of Miyako's phone.

"The damn otamegane! He actually is seeing Kanon-chan!"

Miyako blinked, feeling confused.

"Uhh… what happened this time?"

"The news… there were claims that Otamegane tried to sneak into Narusawa TV to see Kanon…"

Ayumi's eyes became misty from Amika's voice. An image of Keima holding hands with Kanon appeared inside her him. _So… it is true those rumours… Why… why do I feel so bad about this right now?_ Ayumi faced away from Miyako, heading to another direction. Miyako blinked at Ayumi, holding her hands out.

"Where are you going Ayumi?"

Ayumi stopped, hearing Miyako's calls.

"I… I have stuff to do at home…"

Ayumi continued moving away from Miyako, leaving the track and field.

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro drudged through the streets, groaning in disappointment. (Keima) <em>Dammit! My mother wouldn't let me stay home because of that damn last day of tests I needed to do… How could I not forget about that?<em> (Kumuro) _I don't get why he wanted to stay home so badly... The tests are really important for him regardless of him finishing the tests early..._ Keima and Kumuro sighed, realising their destiny awaiting them. Kumuro turned his head, facing Keima.

"Say… did Kanon-chan send you a message?"

Keima pulled out his PFP, finding a mail icon on the screen. He opened the mail, reading through the letter.

"The locations in there. I told her we're going to meet her tonight around 6."

Kumuro held his hands out.

"Can I have a look at the address?"

Keima handed the PFP to Kumuro. Kumuro read through the letter carefully, absorbing each word into his mind.

"Wow… So she actually lives around this town… Thought she would be somewhere like Narusawa…"

Keima pulled the PFP off Kumuro's hands, placing it back inside his pocket.

"For now, we might have to avoid anything that could kill us… Afterwards, we'll meet up with that Tazaka guy and help him with his new target…"

Keima and Kumuro slowly strolled through school, finding everyone staring at him. They turned away from them, whispering amongst each other.

"Hey look! It's Kanon-chan's lover again!"

"I can't believe he's so willing to show his love for her!"

"He's very daring for an Otaku!"

"Pfft! Now he just wanted our attention through the media! God I hate those low-life scums these days!"

Keima gazed upon the target building. _So far so good… just more mere gossip. However… some people will start perceiving this as a form of truth…_

"I told you not to come back to school again!"

"Now I'm gonna kill you for this!"

Keima and Kumuro turned around, finding a gang of Kanon fans holding various weapons on their hands. Some held the banner reading "Stay out of Kanon-chan's life you lowlife scum! Now you're gonna get some!" One person twirled their nunchuks around, grinning sinisterly. Kumuro whimpered at the crowd, cowering in fear.

"You… you guys wouldn't hurt me and my friend… right?"

The crowd chuckled sinisterly.

"Join the parade, stay out of our way or get fucked!"

Kumuro ran away from Keima, running for his life. Keima dropped his jaws, finding Kumuro hiding behind a tree.

"Hey! I thought you're my friend!"

Kumuro whimpered at Keima.

"Sorry buddy… but this is for my own good…"

Keima shouted loudly, running away from the mob of protestors. _DAMN YOU REALITYYYYY!_ The angry horde charged towards Keima, swinging their weapons around.

* * *

><p>Keima groaned inside the sick bay, finding himself wrapped up in bandages. Kumuro sat near him, tending to his wounds.<p>

"I'm really sorry for those injuries…"

Keima gasped, expressing his hate for Kumuro.

"You… are… the worst friend… ever!"

The nurse strolled towards him, holding out a clipboard with very important documents.

"You should be fine now. Those mobs involved with that massacre for you got suspended from school for around three days. You'll also be able to do your tests by tomorrow."

The nurse glared at Kumuro, making him whimper.

"You! You got more tests to do!"

The nurse dragged Kumuro out of the office, making him scream.

"Can I at least stay for a few more minutes?"

Keima pulled out his PFP, gazing upon the virtual clock. 10:50 am. _I'll just wait a bit longer before the tests are over. I'm gonna assume that he thought that I would gather information from that girl for him…_ Suddenly, Keima heard a knock on the door.

"Hey there!"

He lowered his PFP, finding Yui at the door. Keima widened his eyes with surprise. _W…WHAT THE? Yui?_ She smiled brightly, gazing upon Keima's glinting glasses. She strolled towards him, sitting on another bed near him.

"Are you alright, Keima-sama?"

Keima blinked at Yui, feeling puzzled. _It's been long since I last seen her… So… why is she here now?_

"Umm… is there something you want from me?"

Yui pulled Keima away from his bed, making him groan in pain. She rested Keima on her lap, making him face Yui. Keima blinked at her, feeling his heart thumping quickly. _What the… what's going on all of a sudden? I… I never felt like this before!_ His body formed goose bumps, making his cheeks red. _Am… AM I BEING SEDUCED AS A MAN?_ Yui gazed upon Keima's vulnerable eyes.

"You know… I'm glad you have both of those eyes… the calm eyes and the cute eyes…"

The nurse entered the room, strolling towards Keima.

"I'm just checking to see if you're alright and…"

The nurse widened her eyes, dropping her jaws. She watched Keima moving away from Yui.

"Yu… Yui… don't get too close to me!"

Yui grasped Keima's arms, making Keima widen his eyes in fear.

"I love you."

The nurse trembled in fear.

"TWO MEN FLIRTING AND CONFESSING WITH EACH OTHER?"

The nurse fell on the ground, making Keima turn his head facing her. Keima's eyes widened her, feeling his heart thumping faster.

"Why did you say that? You made the nurse have a heart attack!"

Yui faced away from Keima, closing her eyes. Her cheeks reddened, feeling goose bumps all over her body.

"Well… it's k… kinda embarrassing to say it…"

She turned her head, revealing her blushing cheeks to him.

"But I wanted to express my deepest feelings to you. I've felt like this ever since we've first met… You really are a special person you know…"

Keima gulped.

"Umm… didn't you hear about the rumours? That Kanon and I go out?"

Yui pressed her hands onto Keima's cheeks, making his eyes twirl around. She moved closer to his head, gazing upon his nervous face.

"I don't care about that!"

Keima whimpered in fear. _I… I can't get her off me… my head… it feels…_ Keima screamed like a girl, jumping off Yui. He ran out of the room, escaping form his own demise. Yui blinked at Keima leaving her behind. She shrugged, lifting herself off her bed.

"Ahh... It's very nice to meet Keima-sama again..."

Yui walked out of the room, leaving the nurse behind.

* * *

><p>Kumuro and Tazaka entered the basement, strolling through the stairs. They talked amongst each other, letting out a cheery laugh.<p>

"These tests sure are easy!"

"It's like what the shogi master said! You must know your enemy to win the battles! I hope I'll do the same thing with this girl…"

Suddenly, Kumuro and Tazaka stopped moving, watching Keima huddle against a corner. He rocked his body around, whimpering in fear. _Yui's coming out for me… Yui's coming out for me… Yui's coming out for me… Yui's coming out for me…_ Kumuro crept towards Keima, observing Keima's state of shock.

"Uhh… are you alright there?"

Keima turned around, screaming at Kumuro. Keima blinked at him, realising his face.

"Oh… umm… well…"

Kumuro blinked at Keima.

"Is there anything wrong?"

Keima moved him away from Tazaka, whispering in private.

"You remember that girl from the body swap incident, right?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"Well she confessed her love to me today!"

Kumuro blinked at Keima again.

"Eh? She did? Even though the rumours are still there?"

Keima slowly nodded his head.

"This is a lot worse than before… Now she's going to succeed in make a love triangle for me… I only have two options right now… try to avoid contact with her or try and further deepen the relationship with Kanon so that Yui will never be able to try and capture my heart!"

Kumuro sighed.

"Oh god… this is a lot worse than the following months as friends…"

Tazaka waved at the boys, shouting at them.

"Aren't we gonna continue this or what?"

Keima and Kumuro turned around, strolling towards him.

"Sorry about this… I… I just wanted to clear my head first…"

Tazaka sat at his desk, straightening his arms out and handing his hands together. He smiled at Keima, showing his cute eyes.

"So… have you found information for me?"

Keima shook his head.

"No…"

Tazaka dropped his jaws, widening his eyes.

"How am I supposed to win her heart with little information?"

Keima adjusted his glasses.

"A simple yet profound answer lies inside this script."

Keima pulled out a script dropping it on the table. Tazaka whimpered, feeling his head hurting.

"Wha… what do you exactly have in mind?"

Keima pointed his finger at a ceiling.

"To start off, we will use this trial and error method to gain information from your target. You have established your presence in your life, and so we will use the same after-school event to interact with her… this time without using the cake scene or any other cheap tricks."

Tazaka slowly skimmed through the script, finding many pages of detailed events inside.

"This… this is a lot of content in there! How the hell am I supposed to memorise all of this?"

Keima sighed.

"If you don't want to read the script, you can start off by apologising to her for yesterday's clumsiness. Then you can make the conversation flow afterwards while trying to acquire some information from her. Even bits of information are enough to determine the next route."

Tazaka scratched his head, giggling nervously.

"Umm… I'm not really good with talking to girls."

Keima placed a wig on Kumuro's head, making Kumuro frown at him.

"Hey! Why do I have to be the girl? Why don't you be the girl?"

Keima widened his eyes, offended of Kumuro. He turned around, shouting at Kumuro.

"I AM NOT A GIRL, AND I WILL NEVER BE OOOONNNEEE!"

Keima blinked at Kumuro and Tazaka blinking back. Keima sighed, sitting on the ground.

"My mind's not clear today. Please, just go practice before we commence the next event."

Kumuro strolled near Tazaka, waiting for him to respond. Tazaka's cheeks blushed, gazing upon Kumuro's girly face. Keima sighed, reflecting on the past few days. _This isn't good… first, that Tsukiyo girl was going on about greater beauty with me… and now Yui's acting like a man, trying to capture the capturing god…_ Keima frowned, clenching his fists. _I can't let this dilemma become an irony of its own! I must prevent these girls from capturing me and getting me involved more with reality! I can't let anyone else overrun me!_ An image of Kanon appeared inside her mind. _But of course… I need to think about whether to end ties with her or not…_

Keima pressed his hands against his cheeks. _This is going to be difficult to choose… if I end the relationship with Kanon, I'll be left completely vulnerable to enemy fire… If I decide to stick with her forever, I might fall higher if I decide to end it later on as the relationship progresses… _An image of Yui and Tsukiyo appeared in his mind, holding their weapons out. _In the end… it's all about who's more of a threat…_ Keima pulled out his PFP, reading the clock. 2:59pm. Keima lifted himself off the ground, gazing upon Kumuro and Tazaka.

"It is time. We will commence the 2nd event."

Kumuro and Tazaka turned around, nodding at Keima. Keima turned away from his followers, walking out of the basement. Kumuro and Tazaka followed after him, leaving the table and the script behind. A shadowy figure emerged out of nowhere, strolling towards the table. It lifted the script up, gazing upon the title and Keima's signature.

* * *

><p>Ayumi and Chihiro faced away from each other, gazing upon their guitars. (Ayumi) <em>Wha… what's wrong with me? Why aren't my hands moving yet?<em> (Chihiro) _Funny, huh… First off, I wanted to try out my new song badly… but now I don't think I'm motivated enough to even start the band off…_ Ayumi's cheeks reddened, having an image of Keima inside her head. _Maybe it's because I'm feeling uneasy about the fact that Kanon-chan and Katsuragi-kun are going out…_ Chihiro closed her eyes, thinking about Keima. _Maybe I've been thinking more about that disgusting guy… I should stop going to this school if that's the case…_

Yui, Miyako and Amika gazed upon Ayumi and Chihiro. Miyako blinked at the girls, watching their thoughts drift off. _Ever since that rumours about Kanon had begun, Ayumi-san and Chihiro-san are surely having a hard time going 100% on the practices… Is there something going on between them and that Katsuragi guy?_ Amika sighed, plucking her bass strings impatiently. _I've been looking forward to this practice today and I suddenly have to wait for these daydreamers to get a move on…_ She leaned forward taking a closer look. _I'll really be spewing if these two were somehow having feelings for that Otamegane…_

Yui folded her arms, tapping the bass drum impatiently.

"We don't have all day ladies…"

Ayumi and Chihiro turned around, gazing upon her.

"Uh… sorry…"

Suddenly, a knock on the girl forced the girls to gaze upon Ichigou and Heihachi. Ichigou widened his eyes, gazing upon Yui. Her masculine-like face matched her hair being tied up. Her eyes glimmered, revealing her calm look. His heart thumped quickly, forming goose bumps on his body. His cheeks reddened, seeing stars sparkle around Yui. Heihachi folded his arms, grinning sinisterly at Chihiro.

"I see you have a male drummer with you huh?"

Yui frowned at Heihachi.

"You know… I am a girl…"

Heihachi laughed loudly.

"Yeah right! A tomboy looking this manly sure makes you a girl!"

The twins emerged from the school corridors, entering the room.

"I recruited these heavy metal prodigies with us! We also gave some of our audience a sneak peek preview and they say that we're better than you posies over there!"

Chihiro gritted her teeth, frowning at them.

"You only rely on metal heads like all of you to do the reviewing! Have you even got other people to tell you how shit it is?"

Heihachi closed his eyes, laughing sinisterly.

"Say whatever you want! We will also give you a sneak peek on what's there to expect from us…"

The twins placed their amps on the ground, holding their guitars carefully. The older twin waved his fingers around, creating a melody of notes. Miyako and Amika widened their eyes in awe. The younger twin pushed his hands hard and quick, creating heavy riffs of chords Heihachi pulled out his microphone, howling with his demonic voice.

"Cataclysm! Cynicism! Let your bodies rot in hell! Exorcism! Reckoning! Soon you'll be purged from here! Vindication! Desperation! No one's there to save you from us! Judgement day! Extermination! A new world shall soon be FOORRMED!"

Hehachi paused for a moment, letting one of the twins emphasise a riff. He shouted loudly, making the girls cover their ear. The twins performed a different riff, finishing the song off. Heihachi moved his microphone away from him, making him smile.

"So… you scared now? Scared that we're better than you?"

Chihiro chuckled sinisterly.

"You call that good music? You were screaming the whole time!"

Ayumi glared at the boys, folding her arms.

"I would feel sorry for people liking your trash."

Heihachi turned away from the girls, leaving the room.

"You just keep saying that. I want to see people booing at you when you perform at the Mai High fest…"

The twins lifted the amps up, leaving the room. Ichigou stood still, continuing to gazing upon Yui. Chihiro folded her arms, glaring at Ichigou.

"Are you gonna say something, or aren't you gonna leave now?"

* * *

><p>Tazaka's body shook nervously, watching students coming out of the school gate. <em>I… I'm now having second thoughts about this…<em> Keima sighed, glaring at Tazaka's horrified face. _Such weak-willed people! If I've been bothered enough to capture real girls at school, I would've captured 14 people's hearts by now!_ Kumuro placed his hands on Tazaka's shoulders.

"Don't worry there… all you have to do is to just be yourself… many girls like that…"

Tazaka nodded his head.

"I… I'll try my best."

Tazaka walked across the road, gazing upon the girl of his dreams. Keima strolled away from Kumuro holding his hands out.

"I'll meet you guys back at my place."

Kumuro watched the blue-haired girl, waving her arms around her fellow classmates. She strolled past many students, eager to go home. She gazed upon the road, watching a few people walk across the road. Suddenly, Tazaka blocked her path, holding his hands behind his back.

"Umm… sorry… about yesterday…"

She gasped at him, cowering in fear. Tazaka crossed his lips. _Oh god… I don't know if I can make this…_ He slowly extended his arms, pointing his hands towards her.

"Umm… The name… The name is Sankichi Tazaka."

She slowly moved her hands away from her head, gazing upon his hands. His heart thumped quicker, gazing upon her glowing eyes.

"I… I didn't mean to bump into you when I was delivering a cake to my cousin's house…"

Her heart thumped quickly, gazing upon Tazaka's glowing face. His glasses glinted brightly. Her cheeks slightly reddened. She slowly walked past him, making him turn around. He hesitated, trying to grab her attention.

"Can… can you tell me your name at least?"

She stood still, feeling goose bumps all over her. She slowly turned her head, gazing upon his face again.

"Ho…Homori Miho…"

She ran away from Tazaka, running across the road. Tazaka crossed his lips, feeling a bit nervous. _Is acquiring a name good enough for now?_ Kumuro placed his arms on Tazaka's shoulder, smiling at him.

"With this good encounter, I think you've progressed well!"

Tazaka chuckled nervously.

"Yeah… I guess you could say that…"

* * *

><p>Keima nodded his head slowly at Tazaka and Kumuro.<p>

"So you only got her name as a response?"

Tazaka nodded his head.

"Yeah… she didn't really say much though… I think she was kinda staring at me the whole time."

Keima adjusted his glasses, making it shine.

"Looks like we have a shy girl as your target. It clearly matched my hypothesis about her with the cake incident…"

Kumuro blinked at Keima, scratching his head.

"You didn't tell him this information until now?"

Keima sighed.

"It was only a hunch before he confirmed my suspicions. Usually with the cake incident, more active people will respond to the event, most likely with forms of anger. With passive people, they tend to get upset about certain things and avoid further contact with the person responsible for the incident."

Tazaka nodded his head.

"I get it now. The trial and error was to see more of her personalities before determining the route…"

Keima drew a picture of a girl on a piece of paper.

"There are good news and bad news. The good news is that you'll be able to use this fixed location for most of the entire capturing operation. The bad news is that she tends to give out less information before we begin the next phase of capturing your target. So we need to raise her trust points quickly for the next few events."

Kumuro crossed his lips.

"This sounds a lot harder actually…"

Keima gazed upon the picture of a girl.

"Actually it could be… we're still on the trial and error phase since we don't have enough information yet, though we can safely assume that she will be at the fixed location again…"

Tazaka sighed, lying on the ground.

"And yet I thought I was getting close to her…"

Keima lowered his eyebrows. _You only triggered two events!_ Keima stood up, lifting Tazaka off the ground.

"For this purpose, we will repeat this method at least once more. If we have enough information, we might have to think about the next stage from there."

Keima escorted Tazaka out of his house. Tazaka stood outside the door, turning around. He bowed down to him with honour.

"I am proud to have you as my teacher of love, my capturing god!"

Tazaka strolled out of the house, walking back to his home. Keima closed the door and sighed. _God that was bothersome… wish this event will end sooner…_ He returned to the living room, meeting up with Kumuro. He adjusted his glasses, making Kumuro blink at him.

"Kumuro, I have decided to further deepen the relationship with Kanon-chan!"

Kumuro widened his eyes in disbelief.

"WHHHAAAA-? But why?"

Keima sighed.

"What's going to happen ahead of me will be very tough to handle. Perhaps a change in tactics is necessary for now!"

* * *

><p>Tsukiyo strolled through the streets, carrying two scripts on her hands. An image of her meeting up with the same man appeared inside her mind.<p>

_The figure sat on a bench, gazing upon the script given by her. He studied the computerised letters imprinted carefully. He flipped through a few pages, finding Keima's handwritten words. His eyes were drawn to Keima's signature. He nodded his head carefully, noting each letter imprinted on the script. He closed the script, placing it next to him. He lifted his head, gazing upon Tsukiyo's concealed face. He smiled sinisterly, making his eyes glow bright red._

"_My my… how did you come up with something like a script for some success in girls?"_

_Tsukiyo shrugged._

"_You did say to find something where it has handwriting of his…"_

_The figure twiddled his fingers, plotting something devious inside his mind._

"_I was going to use the break up letter to get that guy out of her sight… but this… I can make him not only end up being dumped, but his reputation will also get further damaged. That way, not only would Kanon feel completely used and start hating him for that, but I can make him pay for his actions by making many other girls not like him!"_

_Tsukiyo gazed upon the script._

"_I know he would never dare to do something like this to win my heart!"_

_The figure shrugged._

"_Well that's your problem… it doesn't matter anyway. All the two of us can do is that you can warn Kanon about his disgusting truth. It won't take long to create a similar script, with Kanon in it. Then she will surely hate him for good!"_

_Tsukiyo sighed._

"_Are you sure your plans will work? What happens if her love for him is too strong against the seeds of doubt?"_

_The figure paused for a moment._

"_Look… we'll go with this plan for now… understand?"_

Tsukiyo stopped moving, finding an apartment in front of her. _There's the signer girl's apartment… Now I just have to find the letterbox before I leave…_

"Hello… who are you?"

Tsukiyo turned around, finding Kanon standing next to her. She gasped, taking a step away from her. _It… it's that singer girl! Wha… what should I do…_ Kanon blinked at Tsukiyo standing still. Tsukiyo took a deep breath, summoning all of her courage inside her.

"I have come here to warn you… about this man…"

Kanon blinked at Tsukiyo.

"Wha… what man are you talking about?"

Tsukiyo lifted her hands up, showing her the script.

"Ka… Katsuragi Keima…"

Kanon slowly moved towards the script, gazing upon the title carefully. Her hand shook, having her eyes widened. _What… what's this? What was Keima-kun doing?_ Tsukiyo gazed upon Kanon's distressed face. _Hmm… it seems to be working quite well…_

"I had seen one student asking him for his help… I… I thought he was a decent man too…"

Tsukiyo shuffled the script around, showing her a devastating one.

"Until there was a script about him capturing your heart using this one…"

Kanon snatched the script form Tsukiyo, gazing upon the title "How to capture Nakagawa Kanon". Tears flowed from her eyes. Her body trembled in fear. Her heart ached, making her brain throb in agony. _No… this can't be… Keima-kun… he can't… he wouldn't do something like that! No!_ She ran past Tsukiyo, escaping from her problems. Tsukiyo grinned sinisterly, feeling satisfied. _Ah yes… the singer girl's now out of her way…_ She dropped the script on the ground. She turned away from the apartment, walking back home. _Now… nothing shall stand on my way of obtaining that greater beauty between me and that man…_

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled through the streets. Kumuro whimpered thinking about Keima's decisions. <em>I don't know about this… Having to go out with Kanon only for "protection" against other girls… Has he even considered Kanon-chan's feelings?<em> Keima gritted his teeth, feeling annoyed of Kumuro's whimpering. He stood still, forcing Kumuro to stop moving.

"Is there a problem you like to discuss with me?"

Kumuro stopped whimpering.

"Actually, I do."

Keima turned around, witnessing his friend frowning at him.

"I understand why you don't like her... but can you think of other ways without hurting Kanon-chan?"

Keima sighed.

"You still don't get it do you?"

Kumuro folded his arms.

"Get what exactly?"

Keima faced away from Kumuro.

"Even if I did break up with her for her own good, she might get too depressed without me and then do something crazy like killing herself."

Kumuro shook his head, folding his arms.

"So pretending to be in love with Kanon-chan is a righteous decision now, is it?"

Kumuro strolled towards Keima, following after him.

I would prefer Kanon finding true love to than to see her suffer from your damn lies!"

"Do you honestly think there is really such thing as true love?"

Kumuro blinked at Keima.

"What kind of a retarded question is that? Of course there is!"

"If true love existed, then we would be falling in love with our ideal partners, thus living happily ever after. Reality lacks having the same ideals, and so you won't see anyone have true love."

Kumuro shook his head in disgust.

"Don't be stupid! Yes... maybe today true love is rare to find... but I'm sure there are more than a few couples who have true love!"

Kumuro closed his eyes and sighed.

"What's going on with you? Why are you being bitter?"

Keima stood still again. Kumuro stopped, watching Keima clenching his fists.

"You really know what's going on with me? I have to spend all of my time helping reality with his damn problems! And since he keeps pouring problems all over me, I have no time to play more games, live the life that I had followed for years without any interruptions!"

Kumuro glared at Keima, clenching his fists.

"Wait… you only care about games? Is that it? You don't care what this so-called reality had offered you?"

Keima turned around, pointing his fingers at Kumuro.

"What good deeds have reality done to me? Tell me that! At this point, I don't really see one…"

Kumuro shook his head.

"You really are despicable… You never even thought about the friends you have?"

Keima paused for a moment. _Hang on… if I said no… I may have fewer things to rely on to protect myself from reality… although he's not really useful… I guess I should pretend that I was "careless" with what I said._ Keima closed his eyes, holding his forehead with his hand.

"I… I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking straight…"

Kumuro sighed.

"Man… you really should stop thinking reality's against you. You still have good things in life besides games. Even I know that!"

Keima and Kumuro continued walking, heading for their destination. As they arrived at the apartment, Keima pulled out his PFP from his pocket. He dragged a keyboard slot out of its hiding place, tapping his thumbs onto them and writing a message. A reply appeared on the screen, beckoning him to open it up. He widened his eyes feeling shocked from the message. _Go away! I know what you did! You never cared about me all this time!_ Keima trembled in fear. _Wha... what is this? What's going on? Did she somehow overhear me talking to him? Did she somehow spy on me when I was having a conversation about her?_

Keima shook his head. _No... I must assume that there's another explanation. I must find out what's going on!_ Keima ran towards the apartment entrance, making Kumuro hold his hands out.

"What's going on, Keima buddy?"

Keima leaned forward, pushing the speaker's button.

"Kanon-chan! What's going on? What happened?"

A voice boomed out of the speakers.

"It was all lies! Lies!"

Keima crossed his lips. _I may have initially wanted to breakup with her... but I don't have any protection against people like Yui and Tsukiyo..._ Kumuro stood next to Keima, facing the speakers.

"What are you saying Kanon-chan? What did Keima buddy supposedly lie about?"

"A script! You planned this all along! You planned everything from the first few encounters, to that first kiss we made! You even said about me being stupid in falling for you!"

Keima and Kumuro cocked his eyebrow. Keima scratched his head. _Hang on... I never made a script. Wait... _An image of the script appeared inside her mind, watching the pages flip over. _I only made a script for Tazaka... what could she mean by the script exactly?_ Kumuro shook his head. _I know Keima buddy well… He can't be planning this all along!_

"Keima buddy had never made a script about you. I had no idea how you thought that Keima did use you."

"Lies! Lies! Keima-kun never really loved me! Just what exactly did he want from me?"

Keima sighed. _I have no choice but to end ties with her... but things will go sour with Tazaka if she told everyone about the script. I must do something about it quickly..._

"Do you want the truth?"

Kumuro turned his head around, blinking at Keima. _What is he planning now?_ Kanon paused for a moment.

"Go on..."

"I... I never actually wanted to be with you..."

Kumuro widened his eyes. _Wha…? He's going to break up with her? What about poor Tazaka?_ Kumuro straightened his neck, waiting for Kanon to respond.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Keima scratched his head.

"I don't know what makes you think I planned all of this... but I... I actually didn't want to find any girls to fall in love with... that's until you came along... you... you seem to be coming back to me that... perhaps I... I might be in love right now..."

Keima closed his eyes.

"No... I don't think it is love... I... I don't know anymore... When... when we had that first kiss... I... think you got my head spinning around..."

Kumuro crossed his lips.

"Keima buddy…"

Keima shook his head.

"Hate me all you want now... perhaps this is best for me not to see you again. But please promise me one thing – don't make me the villain. Don't demonise me by using the media…"

Keima released the button, turning away from the apartment entrance. _Come to think of it... perhaps this is the right time.._. _Well I guess I'll figure something out with the two girls after me..._ Kumuro turned his body around, blinking at Keima.

"Shouldn't we at least ask her to show us the script?"

Kanon emerged out of the apartment building, holding the script out.

"Keima-kun!"

Keima turned around, facing Kanon. Kumuro leaned to the side. He noticed Kanon holding out the script. Kanon gazed upon Keima's god-like eye.

"If... if it wasn't you... then..."

Kanon sighed.

"You... you don't want to see me anymore?"

Keima gazed upon Kanon's disappointed face.

"It... it's for the best. You will find someone else better than me..."

Kanon gazed upon Keima's calm face.

"Don't worry about me... you should be happy without me."

Keima gently pulled the script out of Kanon's hands, smiling at her. Kumuro widened his eyes. _Hey! At least ask her to look at her script and not snatch it!_ Keima turned away from Kanon, walking away from her. Suddenly, Kanon grasped his shoulders, moving closer to him. Keima and Kumuro widened their eyes in fear. _That was a bad move to take the script, was it?_ She closed her eyes, smiling at him.

"I... I'll never forget everything about you then..."

Kumuro scratched his head. _Well… I guess it was lucky for him at least…_ Keima nodded his head. He walked away from Kanon, heading to the opposite direction. Kumuro turned away from her, following after his buddy. Kanon placed her hands on her heart, crossing her lips. _Wait... Do I really want him to leave me for good?_ He gazed upon the script, reading the title. _Strange... this almost looked legit..._ He flipped a few pages, gazing upon the written details. He widened his eyes in fear. _Everything here is almost exactly what happened. _Kumuro leaned his head, gazing upon the pages. He widened his eyes in fear.

"Oh my god! I can't believe someone made these horrible comments! Who would do such a thing to you?"

Keima closed the script and shrugged.

"Whoever wrote this either stalked on us the whole time or…"

His glasses shined brightly.

"There could be someone capable of making fake things containing accurate events just by deducing from certain events from various small information they've gathered."

* * *

><p>Chihiro, Ayumi, Miyako, Amika and Yui sat on the couch, giggling at each other.<p>

"Man that was a fun night!"

"We should have theses more often!"

Suddenly, a news reporter appeared onscreen.

"A sudden event had changed the idol-otaku relationship... or should I say theirs had ended very soon."

The girls (except for Yui) widened their eyes with surprise. A picture of Kanon sitting near an interviewer appeared on screen.

"According to this interview, Kanon did have a relationship with him, but it ended due to the Otaku's question about his love for her. More details after this movie."

Chihiro and Ayumi's cheeks blushed. Chihiro closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Meh. It's not like they're gonna be together forever."

Ayumi smiled, feeling relieved.

"Well I guess this idol is now free for any boys."

Miyako crossed her lips.

"It was kinda sad for the two of them actually... not many people like these two actually exist as couples these days..."

Amika frowned at Miyako.

"Are you serious? You prefer Otamegane and Kanon-chan together?"

The girls (except for Yui) argued amongst each other. Yui closed her eyes, smiling triumphantly. _Now I shall be able to win Keima-sama's heart once and for all! I just wanna see him again!_

* * *

><p>Tenri and Nanaka sat at a couch, gazing upon the TV screen. A new reporter appeared on TV, delivering the news.<p>

"A sudden event had changed the idol-otaku relationship... or should I say theirs had ended very soon."

Nanaka and Tenri widened their eyes with surprise. A picture of Kanon sitting near an interviewer appeared on screen.

"According to this interview, Kanon did have a relationship with him, but it ended due to the Otaku's question about his love for her. More details after this movie."

Tenri covered her face, feeling her cheeks blushing. _Keima-kun… I… I thought you would be with that girl…. Forever…_ Nanaka placed her hands on Tenri's shoulder's smiling at him.

"Hey Ayukawa! Looks like he's free for you now!"

Tenri smiled, feeling relieved.

"Yeah… I guess so…"

Nanaka lifted up a phone, dialling a few numbers.

"I'll go tell that guy about your love for him. Then the two of you can live happily ever after!"

Tenri widened her eyes in fear. She reached out for Nanaka, trying to pull the phone off her.

"Please! Don't! I beg you!"

* * *

><p>Hana sat inside the backseat, gazing upon the butler. He sighed, watching the car parking at a house.<p>

"Young lady, why must you change schools all of a sudden? I thought you are rather content with the friends you have made."

Hana closed her eyes, hearing the news about Kanon on the radio.

"I guess I felt like seeing my friend again..."

Hana moved out of the car, strolling towards the house. The butler exited the car, holding his hands out.

"This homestead is only for emergencies. Why must you use it as your new home? You parents are surely worried about this!"

Hana turned around, smiling at the butler.

"I just wanted to live a life of those lower class people, see what it's like... Have you brought the required uniforms for tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>Two shadowy figures stood next to each other. The tall figure widened his eyes in shock.<p>

"You're not going to humiliate that guy?"

The smaller figure sighed.

"There's something about him that makes me wonder if this is worth doing..."

The small figure gazed upon the script in front of him.

"He reminds me of someone I admired a lot. This script is actually well-written, though many idiots like you won't be able to read through this properly..."

The tall one growled at him.

"I got 6 girls dating so far! You got none at all!"

The small one sighed.

"That might be the case... but you wouldn't be able to do that without my help..."

The tall figure scratched his head.

"What should we do then?"

The small figure turned away from him.

"I have a feeling he will meet us very soon. Let's just wait for a bit... Let's see if this guy will come to us or not…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> There you have it. An insane chapter with many events that accelerated the plot by alot! It's kinda a shame that we may never get to see Kanon wiht Keima anymore (or will she...?). As you can see, Hana has now come to Keima's hometown to settle stuff of her own... and two mysterious men has been revealed to also be in the plot... If you want to know who they are, stay tuned for the next chapter as Keima gets down to business and wage war against reality (and its girls)

For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the growing series!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Defence against the missiles

Keima and Kumuro sat at the couch, gazing upon the drawings of a badly-drawn SAM carrier with wonky-looking missiles charging towards it. Kumuro blinked at the drawings. _Why did he draw crappy pictures of SAMs and missiles?_

"Uh Keima buddy? What's with this?"

Keima closed his eyes.

"Allow me to explain…"

He imagined himself running away from the missiles. Some of them have faces of Yui and Tsukiyo.

"At the moment, these girls are targeting me, and so I'm finding myself on the run at the moment. I'm gonna assume that no matter how far I run, their persistence will make them keep pushing for me."

Keima conjured a rocket launcher in his hands, pulling the trigger a few times on it. A barrage of missiles flew out of the launcher, aiming for the missiles chasing after him.

"The only way to deal with these problems is to find a substitution for these girls… Unlike the plan that I was about to make for your sake, these substitutions should be a complete replacement for me."

The missiles exploded at collision, making Keima jump up and down in joy.

"That way, these girls will be satisfied with their new findings and I will definitely be in the clear!"

Keima opened his eyes, turning his head facing Kumuro.

"All I have to do is to find other boys who wanted to fall in love with the girls chasing after me, and then teach them how to successfully capture their hearts."

Kumuro nodded his head.

"So… what are you going to do about Tazaka and Nanaka then…"

Keima sighed.

"Even though I can leave Nanaka's problems where they are right now… I guess I'm still stuck with Tazaka's problems… at this rate, I won't be able to escape from the pursuers and thus it could be too late for me to make my move…"

Keima pointed his fingers at Kumuro.

"You! You must help me find two suitable replacements and teach them the powers of a capturing god!"

Kumuro glared at Keima, folding his arms.

"No way man! I now need to finish off a novel I've been working on for quite a while."

Keima's eyes twitched.

"Wait… I asked you a favour… and you… simply rejected?"

Kumuro stood up from the couch, walking away from him.

"Don't say I haven't helped you. Tazaka was enough for me. I'm gonna go home and get this novel done quickly!"

Keima turned around, pointing his fingers at him.

"Come back! I demand that you obey my commands!"

* * *

><p>Keima strolled through school, grumbling angrily. <em>Oh great… that means that I'm now on my own… How could this guy tell me that he helped me enough? Is his 'novel' more important than me right now?<em> Keima shrugged, closing his eyes. _Well… I guess he wouldn't be able to teach the substitutions as well as I can. I guess I need to rely on other sources…_ Keima opened his eyes. Suddenly, he widened his eyes, shaking his arms in fear. _WWHHHAAAA-?_ He gazed upon Hana folding her arms. She formed a heart-warming smile on her face.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other…"

Keima blinked at Hana, leaning forward.

"Wait… why are you here?"

Hana closed her eyes.

"Well… isn't it nice to see friends at such long distances once in a while?"

Keima lowered his eyes.

"Kumuro's at a library working on his damn novel if I remember correctly. I can show you where it is there."

Hana placed her hands near her lips, chuckling casually.

"My my… Don't you miss one of your dear friends?"

Keima turned around.

"Come… I don't have much time here…"

Hana gritted her teeth in rage. _I forgot how much he irritates me sometimes…_ She kicked him on the back, making him fall on the ground. Keima gritted his teeth in rage. _Dammit! Why the hell did one of Kumuro's friend decided to show up? Hang on…_ Keima turned around, frowning at her.

"Are you angry about the rumours about me and Kanon being together?"

Hana's cheeks slightly blushed.

"My my… what makes you think of that?"

Keima lifted himself off the ground.

"Well by the looks on your face, you didn't exactly listen to what I said about you and how you could find someone else…"

Hana sighed.

"You know… that person didn't come yet…"

Hana took a few steps forward, watching him turn around.

"So… what are you busy with exactly?"

Keima gazed upon Hana's poker face. He closed his eyes, placing his hands inside his pockets.

"If you really want to know… I'm trying to find other people for the girls chasing after me…"

Hana cocked her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Keima turned away from her, strolling through the school grounds.

"I have no interests in seeing those girls… yet their persistence sickens me…"

Hana smiled sinisterly, following after Keima.

"Well you're lucky that I've came here…"

"What do you mean?"

Hana closed her eyes, smiling triumphantly.

"You tell me a few things about the girls… I can help you find suitable guys to help you pull them away from you…"

Keima placed his hands on his chin, humming to himself. _There's something going on with Kumuro's friend. Should I trust her or not?_

"Well… I'll see what I could find around this school… then maybe we'll talk…"

* * *

><p>Kumuro sat at a table, gazing upon his laptop. <em>Oh boy! Only a few more pages to go! This might become one of my first novels ever to be published… no wait… make that my debut novel where everyone will be awing over the new sensation of this story!<em> Kumuro nodded his head joyously. _I can see it! I'll be standing at a podium, holding my medal out along with those in 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ place and-_ Kumuro shook his head, snapping out of his flowing yet changing flow of thoughts. _Dammit… I need to concentrate right now! There's no time for me to get distracted by those changing thoughts!_

Kumuro scratched his head, feeling stumped. _Umm… what was I about to do with it?_ Kumuro rested his head on the table, groaning with frustration. _Oh shit… I can't believe I lost it! Now I have to read the last chapter carefully…_ Kumuro moved the scroll around, reading through the chapter. _Hang on… Fineus is about to kill the Old God… but how?_ Kumuro slammed his fist on the ground. _Dammit! I have to read the whole thing again! This is gonna take days before I come up with an ending! By the time I'm done I'm not gonna have time to edit this whole thing before my submission!_

Kumuro covered his face. _Oh dammit! What should I do?_ Suddenly, an idea popped out of his head. _Never mind! I now know the ending…_ Kumuro quickly tapped his fingers on the laptop. Kumuro sighed, leaning his back on the chair. _Now I'm all done! I'm gonna go back to chapter 1 and…_ Suddenly, a sobbing noise called out to Kumuro, making him turn around. He blinked at Shiori crying on the desk. He crossed his lips, feeling ashamed. _Hey… it's Shiomiya-san… I… I wonder what happened to her…_ Kumuro lifted himself off his chair, strolling towards Shiori. He stood near her, watching her head lying on the desk.

"Hey there… is there anything going on there?"

Kumuro blinked at her ignoring him. He moved his eyes, noticing a book with the name "Shiori". He lifted the novel up, gazing upon it. _Ooo… she's been making a novel too? I wanna read this!_ Kumuro opened the book, gazing upon the first page. His smile grew bigger as he imagined himself entering inside the book and exploring a new world.

_A long time ago… A new world was formed by mass combinations of interstellar explosions and implosions, thus creating a new world in the year 602. A 600 year old war ensued inside it. And so every day, citizens of the new world are forced to cope with the battle between two nations. Some wanted to world to be left alone from all forms of violence. Others embraced the war as a form of glory and unity against a common threat. There was one reporter who have been defying against this war… her name… was Simone J. Heartvine_

Kumuro nodded his head. _A nice introduction! I love this sci-fi setting! But of course, my story is set in a medieval ages where Fineus tries to defy against the old gods for toying around with humanity._ Kumuro flipped through a few pages, scanning the sentences inside his mind.

_Her love for exposing the brutality and horrors of war through speech and articles was in her veins. After all, she came from a long line of knights wishing to confront their enemies head on. Every day, she tried to urge her boss to post articles about the crimes the people have committed. One day, the boss grew tired of her suggestions and so he decided to firedher. He got his closest allies to sentence her to a life's worth of sorting out articles in the library. Instead of feeling the woes of having to suffer, she promised herself to somehow get out of her own prison and end the war by herself…_

Kumuro crossed his lips. _Wow-wee! This is getting a lot tenser! I wonder how she would be able to get out of there or not…_ Kumuro gazed upon something quite shocking.

_However… there was one strange man who resided in the library… and his name is… Kurt Van Muharason – a quiet nervous librarian who was supposed to be looking after Simone._

Kumuro glared at the name "Muharason". _Hey… is this supposed to be about me? I am not that quiet or shy! What the hell's going on now?_ He imagined Kurt and Simone coming alive inside his mind.

_Since the day Simone had come, Kurt's life had changed forever. He was forced to get pulled out of his comfort zone – the one sanctuary he calls the desk. She always urged him to go to places he has never been before. She even managed to get him out of a library once. Of course when the patrol squad came to her, she told them that he forced her to go outside and run around the block for two days straight. Of course she ended up doing that… though she somehow never grew tired from it like any ordinary people. It did scare Kurt quite a bit, since he had never seen a huge amount of courage from any normal being before…_

Kumuro cocked his eyebrows at the book. _Please don't tell me she's resorting to some cheap romance plot using these great sci-fi settings and beginnings! She almost had a good story going there!_ Kumuro sighed, flipping through a few more pages.

_One day, Simone urged Kurt to get out of the planet and travel somewhere. Yet his fears of being in the dark made him beg her not to do that. He huddled his body, rocking back and forth. Simone leaned forward to him, grasping onto his cheek and smiling at him._

"_I'll give you the courage you need!"_

_Simone and Kurt gazed upon each other. Without thinking about it, they leaned towards each other and…_

Kumuro flipped a page, finding the next few sentences. He blinked at the blank pages present. _What happened next?_ He flipped through a lot of pages, trying to find the ending. He reached to the end of the page, making his eyes wide open. _How come she never finished the ending? What the hell happened to her?_ Shiori slowly turned her head around, finding Kumuro next to her. She widened her eyes in fear, feeling her heart thumping quickly. She snatched the book off him, holding it behind her face. He turned around, finding Shiori hesitate to scold him for reading her secret.

"Wh… why? Why did you…?"

Kumuro sighed.

"You almost had a good story going there… maybe you need some help from me…"

Shiori blinked at Kumuro, watching him place his hands on her shoulders. Her cheeks blushed, making her cower in fear. Kumuro moved his hands away from her, feeling her fear from him.

"We got plenty of time to make one right now, right? I'll also come for other days, helping you make your novel, okay?"

Shiori gazed upon Kumuro's eyes, making her body form goose bumps. She slowly nodded her head.

"Tha… thank you…"

* * *

><p>Keima and Hana crouched down inside the classroom, peeping through the windows containing Chihiro, Ayumi, Miyako, Amika and Yui. Hana turned her head, blinking at Keima.<p>

"Say, why are we spying on some of your classmates?"

Keima carefully watched Yui smile at her friends.

"You do know anything about statuses in school right?"

Hana nodded her head.

"What about them?"

Keima lowered his head, preventing anyone from seeing them.

"I just assume that one girl was popular amongst many boys, even after the incident…"

Hana closed her eyes, chuckling confidently.

"Kumuro's been telling me about that ordeal one time when I gave him a phone call. I find that hard to believe actually…"

Keima sighed. _I really hated that event…_

"Well I'll just be sitting there, waiting for some boy to try and confess to Yui. Of course after he fails, we'll go find that person and at the same time find a suitable person to help that boy win people's heart."

Hana nodded her head.

"This sounds cunning coming from you…"

Keima slowly popped his head out, watching Ichigou enter inside the room. _Interesting… one of Kumuro's friends still have some interest in Yui I see…_ Hana popped her head from the window, watching Chihiro and Ayumi walking towards him. They folded their arms, frowning at him.

"What do you want this time?"

"Are you trying to further intimidate us?"

Ichigou crossed his lips, feeling nervous.

"Well… umm…"

Chihiro closed her eyes, shouting at him.

"You can damn well tell that asshole of yours to go fuck himself! We're not gonna take any more of that shit from him!"

Ichigou turned away from Chihiro and Ayumi, sighing to himself. Yui, Miyako and Amika watched Ichigou walk away from them in defeat. Miyako turned her head, facing Chihiro.

"Aren't you guys being a bit mean to this little kid? He doesn't look like he was going to insult this band or anything…"

Amika shrugged.

"Who cares? It's not like we give a shit about him…"

Keima and Hana lowered their heads, facing each other.

"We've got ourselves a solid candidate for Yui… Now we need to find someone else for Tsukiyo."

* * *

><p>Keima and Hana strolled through the school grounds. Keima placed his hands on his shoulders, humming to himself. Hana held out her piPhone, gazing upon a photo of Tsukiyo. Keima turned his head, blinking at the photo of Tsukiyo.<p>

"So you found that girl without showing you what she at least look like… didn't you?"

Hana grinned.

"Well… I am a rich girl after all… I need to know who I'm dealing with before I analyse the situation…"

Hana turned her head, facing Keima.

"So what are you going to do once you've found her?"

Keima placed his hands on his chin.

"Now that I think about it… she may have no other ties with people at school besides me…"

Hana lowered her eyelids.

"So you thought you could do the same strategy as when you used it for Yui?"

Keima gritted his teeth in rage.

"Hey! I'm trying to think of something!"

Voices coming from Keima irritated his ears, making his teeth grit harder.

"These damn noisy bugs won't give me a chance!"

Keima and Hana turned around, facing a group of boys. They held their books out, gazing upon the pictures and words. The boys chattered amongst each other about the manga.

"This new author is awesome!"

"What an amazing starting chapter to his series! I can't wait for the next instalment!"

Keima stood behind a boy's shoulders, gazing upon an image of a doll looking similar to Tsukiyo. He blinked at the doll floating above a boy. _This is strange yet a lot remarkable for someone who can at least conjure this image that almost matches Tsukiyo's looks…_ The boys turned their heads, glaring at Keima.

"What do you want Otamegane?"

"Did you come here to say how shitty this manga is?"

"It's not his fault galge games makes his brain fucked up!"

Instead of reacting by anger, Keima's eyes glimmered, pushing his hands against his cheeks.

"This is one amazing manga magazine! Where can I get it from?"

The boys frowned, revealing their suspicions on Keima.

"What is this guy up to?"

"I bet he wanted to buy the magazine and show us how crappy it is!"

"Let's leave! Before he pester us more…"

The boys lifted themselves from the ground, strolling away from Keima and Hana. They grumbled amongst each other about Keima. Keima sighed, watching the boys leave him behind. _Dammit! It might take hours to search for this particular magazine around this town. I might be running out of time at this stage…_ Hana strolled towards Keima, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I've seen many boys at my former school reading those magazines. Perhaps I can show you where to get them after school…"

* * *

><p>Keima pulled out a magazine from the shelf, flipping through a few pages. He gazed upon the same picture he saw. The shop manger shouted at him, demanding him to pay up. Hana placed a thousand yen note on it, smiling at him.<p>

"Keep the change. This is for a friend of mine."

Hana turned away from the manager, making him blink at the note. She stood next to Keima, gazing upon the pages being flipped.

"Say, you found anything from it?"

Keima closed the book, placing it on Hana's hands.

"Judging by this chapter alone… he might be another perfect candidate for Tsukiyo…"

Keima and Hana exited the store, strolling through the streets.

"Only a few problems stand in my way of getting him in contact…"

Hana blinked at Keima.

"And what could that be?"

Keima placed his hands on his chin and hummed.

"Well… first of all… I would assume that this guy isn't from Majima, and so I have to find his address…"

Hana closed her eyes, folding her arms.

"You're still forgetting about what I can do… tracking him down will be a breeze!"

"You could be right… but another problem is that we have no ties with him, and so we'll be labelled as strangers, though…"

Hana opened her eyes, waiting for Keima to respond.

"What's the matter?"

Keima sighed.

"I still have to help one guy whom I think that-"

"My capturing god!"

Keima and Hana turned around, finding Tazaka running towards him. He stopped, tilting his head to the ground. He squatted down, panting for air.

"What… happened? I've… been looking… everywhere… for you… and-"

He lifted his head up, blinking at Hana. He widened his eyes, dropping his jaws in shock.

"You have another girlfriend already!"

Keima and Hana widened their eyes, feeling their cheeks red. Keima gritted his teeth, feeling embarrassed.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!"

Tazaka scratched his head, giggling nervously.

"Oh… my bad…"

He moved towards Keima, grabbing him by Keima's shirt. He shook his god hard, making Keima's eyes twirl around.

"Why didn't you come today? I missed out on another school event! I can't believe it! I missed my chance of getting more of her affection!"

Tazaka widened her eyes, finding Miho entering a shop. He dropped Keima on the ground, leaving him groaning in nausea. Tazaka gazed upon the shop, pointing at the sign.

"Kyuroria sweets shop! This girl's in there!"

Hana blinked at Tazaka.

"So who are you supposed to be exactly?"

Tazaka turned around, gazing upon Hana.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself…"

Tazaka bowed down while Keima lifted himself from the ground.

"Sankichi Tazaka. The demon warlord."

Hana cocked her eyebrows.

"Demon warlord?"

Keima turned around, gazing upon the shop. He placed his hands on his shoulders, humming to himself. _Seems like it was lucky for me to get this progress for this annoying shit going. I could mix in the tactics for that Sumire girl with the current ones… After all, I guess fixed locations gives some form of advantage after all… so… should I get him to work there or not?_ Keima closed his eyes, forming a smile on his face.

"Come. We must make haste before we launch another attack at a shop!"

Hana blinked at Keima and Tazaka walking across the street. _What are these boys doing now?_ Hana walked across the road, following after him. Keima placed his hands on Tazaka's shoulders.

"Here's the plan…"

An image of Tazaka walking inside the store appeared inside his mind.

"First off, you shall go in there and buy the items there. Then, you shall go to the counter where that girl is working. That way, you'll be able to engage in a brief conversation before leaving. This is pretty much a one shot deal for today, so make it last."

Tazaka crossed his lips.

"I don't know about that…"

Keima sighed, making the image disappear inside his mind. _If I can't get him confident, I don't know what I should do next._ Suddenly, Miho exited the store, carrying a basket of sweets. Keima, Tazaka and Hana turned around, gazing upon Miho. Her body trembled in fear, feeling her heart thumping quickly. She gazed upon Tazaka's shining face, making her cheeks slightly red. She felt her body frozen – unable to move out. She gasped, feeling breathless. She turned around and ran away from them. Tazaka covered his hands with his eyes, sobbing like a humongous baby.

"Oh god! I missed out! What should I do?"

Keima crossed his lips. _Oops… I guess I miscalculated this girl…_ Hana folded her arms, chuckling sinisterly.

"Boys… they always think that things are over for them…"

Keima and Tazaka turned their heads, blinking at her. Tazaka frowned at her, waving his fists around.

"What do you mean? She got scared of me and ran away!"

Hana shook her head.

"You do realise that I'm a girl right? And having a girl on your side means that you're getting a much needed help!"

Keima covered his chin with his hands.

"Now that I think about it… it does look like that she got frightened for a different reason."

Hana smiled at Keima.

"Take this man for example. He can analyse his situation well… and I do agree with him. Maybe you should get her to go out on a date with you."

Tazaka widened his eyes.

"WWWHHAAAA? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Hana sighed.

"Boys… they can also be miserable incapable beings wanting more of my help…"

Tazaka pointed his fingers and frowned at her.

"Don't you downgrade us boys like that!"

He turned his head, watching Keima slowly nodded his head.

"Now that I think about it, passive people have less chance of refusing to go out on dates than with active people around these timeframes and circumstances…"

Keima lifted his hands up, pointing at a sky.

"Perhaps this is the right time to confess!"

Tazaka dropped his jaws, watching Keima point his hands at him. Keima smiled, showing off his god-like eyes.

"I shall go plan a script for you! You better be prepared for Monday! I will make you succeed!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Hana sat at a couch, gazing upon the table. Hana's cheeks slightly reddened, feeling her heart thumping quickly. <em>I… I almost forgot how nervous I might get being alone with a guy like Keima…<em> Keima quickly tapped the keys on the laptop, watching pages form quickly. _I better make haste using mother's laptop. This script requires a lot of information and so I'm making it as quickly as possible. That way, I'll be free from his grasp and I can focus on other tasks at hands._ Hana turned her head, gazing upon Keima. _He's somehow obsessed with trying to remove situations quickly… yet… I can feel a gentle side inside of him… if only I could…_

Keima turned his head, facing Hana.

"Is there a problem?"

Hana blinked at Keima. She faced away from Keima, shaking her head.

"No… not really…"

She paused for a moment.

"So… what are you going to do with the candidates?"

Keima turned his head away from her, focusing on the laptop screen.

"Yes… I was aiming to find someone to teach one of my candidates the ways to succeed in confessing their love and winning the targeted girls' hearts. However, I will be able to teach one of Kumuro's friends after I'm done with that guy…"

Hana nodded her head. _I remember those boys… Are they focusing on different girls now?_ Hana moved her hands to her lips, chuckling confidently.

"Ah yes… I remember when these boys were competing for my love against each other… quite entertaining to watch them battle their way for me…"

Hana turned her head, gazing upon Keima's eyes and glasses glowing form the screen. She crossed her lips, feeling concerned about him. _Is… is he always like this? Trying to ignore others so that he can focus on his own things?_ Suddenly, Kumuro entered Keima's house, carrying his laptop case with him.

"Hey there Keima buddy! I finished my novel and I was gonna edit my stuff and crap. Do you mind if you-"

Kumuro widened his eyes, finding Hana sitting on a couch next to him. He placed the laptop case on the ground, charging towards her. He hugged her firmly, making Hana widen her eyes.

"Hana-chan! I'm so glad you've came to visit me! You-"

Kumuro lowered his eyes, smelling suspicion coming out of her body.

"Hang on… why didn't you visit me first? Why were you with Keima all this time?"

Hana chuckled nervously, hesitating to find words.

"Well umm… this friend of yours… he-"

Keima turned his head, facing Kumuro.

"She helped me out getting the candidates for my plans. Not only that… but she also helped me prepare for Monday's final showdown."

Kumuro widened his eyes.

"You… are you sure Tazaka's ready?"

Keima nodded his head, pressing the print button on it. He could hear printer noises made from Mari's room. Kumuro moved away from Hana, lifting the case up. He sat next to Hana, placing the laptop case on the table.

"How about we all have a look at my novel for now! I've finished it you know…"

* * *

><p>Hana strolled through the school corridors, hearing students around her whispering amongst each other. She closed her eyes, overhearing them about her arrival at school. <em>According to my sources from last night, I heard that this Yui girl is in 2A… the same class as I'm about to attend…<em> She grinned sinisterly, plotting a plan inside her mind. _Oh yes… I can see it now… I won't let this girl take my Keima away from me…_ Hana stood still, gazing upon the sign "2-A". She entered the room to her left, gazing upon a teacher turning her head.

The teacher smiled at her, holding her hands out.

"Ah… you must be our newest student from Heaven's haven private school. Welcome to the class 2-A of Majima high!"

The students turned their heads, gazing upon her. The students whispered amongst each other, talking about Hana.

"Check this out… it's the new girl!"

"I heard that she's one of the richest in Japan. They even have their own horse barn!"

"Damn! I wish she would go out with me!"

"Dream on! She's mine for the taking!"

Yui turned her head, gazing upon Hana. Hana closed her eyes, smiling at her fellow peers.

"It is an honour to see such wonderful classmates of mine to fit into this lovely school."

The teacher pointed her hand at an empty seat near Yui, causing Hana to stroll towards it. A few boys fainted, feeling their heart being ripped apart. Hana carefully pulled the chair away from the desk, placing herself on it. As she pushed herself and the chair forward, the girls whispered amongst each other.

"Looks like she really is posh…"

"Well that's all rich people can do."

Hana turned her head, gazing upon Yui. The teacher opened her book, drawing her student's attention. Yui turned her head around, noticing Hana staring at her. Hana held her hands out showing no harm.

"What's your name? You seemed to belong to an aristocratic family I assume."

Yui studied her eyes carefully.

"Are you going out with Keima-sama now?"

Hana blinked at her. _Keima-sama? Going out?_ Her cheeks slowly reddened, making her hands move away from Yui.

"Well umm… What on earth are you-?"

Yui frowned at her.

"I've seen you with Keima-sama during band practice. I won't let you keep him for yourself!"

Hana imagined herself forming a sinister look on her face. _Not only smart but competitive I see… well I was about to be friends with her, but if she wanted to play that way…_ She closed her eyes, facing away from Yui.

"Well if you don't want to be friends with me… I'm fine by that."

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled out of class with other students. They marched through the corridors, having something important in their minds. Kumuro turned his head, facing Keima.<p>

"I'm gonna edit more stuff at the library. I hope that Tazaka guy will succeed!"

The boys stopped moving, feeling something blocking their way. They turned their heads, finding Amika stand in their way. She widened her eyes in shock and disbelief.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Keima and Kumuro blinked at her.

"Tell us about what?"

Amika moved closer to Kumuro.

"Your friend from Narusawa! I can't believe that she's here!"

Kumuro blinked at Amika for a moment.

"Oh yeah… Hana-chan…"

Amika gazed upon Kumuro's face. _He… he's not slightly bothered by her arrival?_

"Why is she here all of a sudden?"

Kumuro scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Well… I didn't exactly ask her that yesterday…"

Keima strolled past Amika and Kumuro, holding his PFP up.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to find that guy."

Amika turned her head around, glaring at Keima. She folded her arms, squinting at him.

"What is that Otamegane up to now?"

* * *

><p>Keima strolled through the grounds, walking past many students. He gazed upon his PFP, feeling his face glowing from the screen light. <em>Finally… after many days of having to work with him, I'll have one less to worry about and-<em> Suddenly, he stopped moving, lowering his PFP. He widened his eyes in fear, finding Yui standing in front of Keima. _Hey… hey hey hey! She's not supposed to be here right now! Is this one way for you to slow me down reality?_ Yui clutched onto her wrapped present firmly. She marched forward, grabbing his hands. He shivered in fear, gazing upon her hands touching him gently.

His heart thumped quickly, feeling his cheeks reddening. Yui formed a frown on her face.

"I've seen what you've done…"

Keima blinked at Yui.

"D… Done what?"

The shadows formed around Yui's face.

"You ditched Kanon-chan and started going out with some other girl… that's not really pleasant for you, Keima-sama…"

Keima cocked his eyebrows. _What?_

"But… we're not together…"

Keima waited for Yui to change her face. Instead she continued gazing upon his face, making him whimper in fear.

"You know… I've seen you make out with that girl at a classroom near the band practice… You really are quite a womaniser, aren't you? I won't stand by and watch you drown yourself in the sins you committed…"

She pulled Keima's body towards her, smiling at him.

"But… I will show you what true love is!"

He pushed himself away from her, falling on the ground. He whimpered in fear, backing himself away from her.

"You… why are you doing this to me?"

Yui threw her present at him, making him pick it up and blink at it.

"This is for our future… Keima-sama…"

Keima carefully unwrapped the present, having his minded flooded with endless possibilities. He widened his eyes, gazing upon a school uniform.

"Wha… What monstrosity is this?"

He lifted the clothes up, taking a closer look at the details. The skirt beckoned him to wear it around his legs.

"A GIRL'S SCHOOL UNIFORM?"

Yui closed her eyes, smiling at him.

"Well it does suit you well…"

Keima leaned forward, shouting at her.

"I am a boy, and YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THAT CRAP TO SCHOOL?"

Yui sighed, making her cheeks redden.

"You see… if we are going to start dating together… people will start getting confused about two people wearing boy's clothes…"

Keima's head grew bigger.

"YOU COULD EASILY RESOLVE THAT SHIT IF YOU WEAR A DRESS!"

Yui opened her eyes, placing her hands on her heart.

"Well don't worry about it… you'll get used to it since it is really comfortable!"

Keima's head grew a lot bigger.

"I DON'T WANNA GET USED TO THAT CRAP!"

Yui pulled Keima towards hers, holding him by her lips. He whimpered, feeling his heart beat faster. His head shrunk to normal. Yui lowered her eyes, feeling her face completely red.

"Don't worry… as long as there is love, we can overcome anything…"

Keima's eyes spun around. _Crap… maybe this is the side effect of that damn crystal! Maybe that's why I'm somehow getting weaker! Damn you reality! You exposed this exploit, didn't ya?_ Hana strolled towards Keima. She held her hands out, calling for his name.

"Keima. Are you there?"

Suddenly, her eyes widened, feeling shocked to see Yui grasping Keima's body. _EEEEEEEHHH?_ Keima turned his head, gazing upon her shocked face. His face shined, feeling excited to be saved. He pushed his body out of Yui's grasp, running towards Hana. He wrapped his arms around Hana's legs, rubbing his head on them.

"Oh thank god you're here! This mean girl is trying to seduce me into oblivion! I tried to stop her but nothing works on her! Thank god you've arrived in time! I feel saved by your presence!"

Hana's body trembled, feeling her heart beating quickly. _Is… is he…?_ Goose bumps formed around her body, making her cheeks red. Keima lifted his body up, grabbing her hands. She dragged her away from Yui, making for his escape. Yui folded her arms, glaring at the escaping perpetrators. _There's no way this new girl's getting my Keima-sama!_

* * *

><p>Amika sat next to Kumuro, gazing upon the laptop screen. <em>Wow… he wrote that many pages for his novel?<em> She closed his eyes watching Kumuro jumping up and down with joy. _Maybe he'll become famous one day, and people will start praising for him. _She saw herself standing next to him, wrapping her arms around his. _I could be that novelist's love interest and maybe… _Amika closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her body. _Maybe we'll be together forever! This shall be a happy ending worthwhile!_ Kumuro turned his head around, staring at Amika. He blinked at her weird actions. _What is she doing to herself?_

"Amika-chan?"

Amika snapped out of her dream, turning her head facing Kumuro. She giggled nervously, scratching her head.

"Oh umm… I was thinking of happy thoughts…"

Kumuro shrugged at her. He pushed the laptop towards her, smiling at her.

"Dya mind if you read the novel and tell me what you think of it?"

Amika's eyes shined brightly. _Not only that… I… I could be the one winning his heart as a fellow tester…_

"Sure…"

Amika gazed upon the laptop screen, absorbing the words inside her mind. Kumuro turned his head, noticing Shiori strolling towards her desk. _There she is! While I get Amika-chan busy, I'll have time helping Shiomiya-san out!_ Kumuro lifted himself from the chair, advancing towards her. Amika's smile brightened, gazing upon the words shining at her. _Hey. This is actually quite entertaining. I better say this one to my Kumuro-sama._ Amika turned her head, gazing upon Kumuro. She widened her eyes, dropping her jaw at the sight of Shiori. _Hey! Why are you there, Kumuro-sama?_

Kumuro leaned forward to Shiori, smiling at her.

"Hey there! How's your progress with the novel?"

Shiori turned around, blinking at him. Her cheeks reddened, gazing upon Kumuro's face.

"Umm... I uh..."

She dragged her book across the desk, placing it near him. He lifted the novel up, gazing upon the title "ye evil king". Shiori faced away from Kumuro, hiding her blush.

"I decided to make a different one..."

Kumuro shrugged, smiling at the novel.

"Well... let's see how it turns out..."

Kumuro opened the novel, skimming through the pages. Each page being flipped caused his face to slowly form a terrified face. _Oh god... this time this "King Muharason XIV" is a huge letdown... not only that but you also have a copycat version of Joan of arc... _He moved his head away from the novel, gazing upon Shiori. _If I tell her this is crap, she may not take the criticism well... so... what should I do?_ Kumuro placed the novel on the desk and sighed.

"That new idea of yours was alright, but..."

Shiori turned her head, gazing upon Kumuro's critic face. Kumuro pointed at the novel, shifting her focus to it.

"I think I prefer the first story you had... but maybe you could try and get the other two main characters break out of the prison called the library and try and start a revolution..."

Kumuro moved his hands away from the book. Shiori sighed, having an image of Kurt inside her mind. _Why don't you just admit to him your true feelings? You and I both know what that previous story you made was all about…_ An image of Shiori popped inside her head, frowning at Kurt. _I didn't ask you to speak on my behalf! Besides, he's helping me create a novel. _Kurt snorted at her, folding her arms. _Oh yeah… I remember that stupid bet you made with that so-called chairman. I really like to see you succeed before the due date…_ Shiori gritted her teeth at him. She conjured a broom on her hand, swiping it at him.

_Go away! I never asked you to be here in the first place!_ Kumuro blinked at Shiori's absent-minded eyes. He waved his hands around her, snapping her out of her daydream.

"So anyway, is your first story with you?"

Shiori gazed upon his face, hesitating to find words.

"Umm… I… I think I left it at home…"

Shiori picked up her novel, walking away from Kumuro.

"I'll… I'll be back quickly."

Kumuro formed a smile on his face, watching her leave him behind. _At least she's getting good progress with her novel at least… _Kumuro turned around, noticing Amika folding her arms. She frowned at him, making Kumuro blink at her.

"Did you finish reading my novel that quickly?"

* * *

><p>Tazaka twiddled his thumbs, feeling nervous. <em>Where are they? I really am nervous for this day… <em>An image of his dream girl appeared inside his mind._ It's about to become reality… this might be the best day of my life! _Tazaka closed his eyes, placing his hands on his cheeks. _I couldn't imagine the possibilities of having someone with me! Oh the joyous feelings of having one… especially…_ An image of Miho appeared inside his mind._ …this Miho girl. Oh she looked so cute!_ Keima and Hana strolled towards Tazaka, drawing his attention. Tazaka widened his eyes, finding Keima holding out a huge script.

"I can't read that much! The confession is about to begin!"

Keima sighed.

"Then skim as much as possible while absorbing all the knowledge in your brain. You have a huge role to play today."

Tazaka snatched the script off him, gazing upon the pages. His eyes moved around the pages quickly, sucking up data inside his head. _Must… act… like… a computer…_ Hana blinked at Tazaka flipping through the pages quickly. _Is he… super skimming it?_ Hana turned her head, facing Keima.

"What are you planning to do with this guy for today?"

Keima turned his head, facing Hana.

"An afterschool confession will suffice for him. The script actually contains 35% of the things needed for the confession. The rest is for options for him to take her out on a date…"

Tazakas' eyes popped out, making his jaws dropped.

"HEY! WHY DO I NEED TO MEMORISE THE PLACES FOR MY FIRST DATE? ISN'T IT JUST A CONFESSION?"

Keima chuckled, placing his hands on his glasses.

"Once you successfully confess of your love, the next step is organising a date. I've prepared all of that for you, in case you wanted to further nurture this relationship you will soon obtain…"

Tazaka sighed, placing the script on the floor.

"Okay… I'm ready…"

* * *

><p>Keima and Hana stood away from Tazaka, watching him perform the deed to Miho. Keima turned his head, facing Hana.<p>

"Did you have any luck finding someone else to help Tsukiyo's potential lover?"

Hana sighed.

"Well I didn't really get started with finding someone who can teach people to succeed like you were doing right now…"

Hana turned her head around, gazing upon his calm god-like eyes.

"Say… can't you teach two candidates at a time…"

Keima closed his eyes, imagining his body being worn down by many crying boys.

"My body has some limits as to how much I can do… If I do that, I wouldn't attend to both of the candidates at the same time. However, I have yet a clue as to finding someone just as good as I am…"

Hana nodded her head. _Perhaps it's my chance to get to know his interests while I have the chance…_

"Say… do you have a website of your own?"

Keima nodded his head. Hana took a step closer to him.

"Can… can you show me that website of yours?"

Keima sighed. _I guess we have nothing better to do at the moment._ He pulled out his PFP, making the screen form an internet browser. His hands slightly shook from his brain forgetting a few details. _Crap… I can't believe I forgot my own URL… This is kinda embarrassing as the capturing god…_ He moved the cursor around, pressing the textbox. He pulled out the keyboard tray from the PFP, typing in the words "capturing god". The screen changed, showing many texts about the capturing god. Suddenly, he widened his eyes, gazing upon the huge words "messenger of god". _Wha… what's this? I've never seen this website before…_

Keima moved the cursor around, clicking on the link. Hana blinked at the webpage background being pink.

"Is… Is that your website?"

Keima shook his head.

"This is someone else's… I was just checking this website out…"

His eyes were fixed on the words "by the will of the capturing god". _Whoever this mortal is, he somehow claimed that this "messenger" fellow is associated with me… what a fool! I, the capturing god, am not associated with any mere mortal! _An image of Kumuro appeared inside his mind, making him lower his eyelids. _Okay… maybe except for Kumuro, but I disregard him anyway…_ The PFP revealed many more pages, granting Keima more knowledge. He eyes became wider, feeling surprised of the texts written in stone. _Whoever this messenger is… he… he could have the same logic and powers as I do…_

Tazaka jumped towards Keima, smiling with glee.

"Thank you SOOO much, kami-sama!"

Tazaka squeezed Keima's body, making him choke.

"Not only did I win my beloved's heart, I've organised my first date in a flash! I am forever in your debt!"

Keima gritted his teeth, squirming in pain.

"Get… offa… mee!"

Tazaka moved away from Keima, scratching his head.

"Sorry about that…"

Tazaka strolled away from Keima, holding his arms out.

"I guess… this is goodbye… thank you… thanks for everything…"

Hana blinked at Tazaka leaving. _Is this guy very dramatic whenever someone like him gets what he wants?_ Hana turned her head away from him, facing Keima. Keima raised his arm up, pointing at the sky.

"I, the capturing god, shall visit this so-called messenger of god!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Hana strolled through the streets, walking past many houses. Hana held a small book, gazing upon the map of Narusawa.<p>

"To think that I didn't have to go back to that city after moving in…"

She turned her head, gazing upon Keima's god-like face. _He hasn't talked after I helped him track that messenger down. _She crossed her lips, watching him gaze upon his PFP. _Is… Is he this obsessed with his goals?_

"Umm… have you thought of what we should say to this "messenger" before we encounter him?"

Keima's face glowed from the PFP screen.

"I just figured that we just knock on the door and tell him we have business with them…"

Hana lowered her eyelids.

"Great… so we pretty much knock on the door and let some stranger open the door so that he will let us in like that?"

Keima and Hana stopped moving. He turned away from her, facing a house.

"There isn't anyone else at school who can think as well as I can. It'll be better if I contact this messenger guy anyway…"

Hana gazed upon its white coat glimmering from the sun. _For an ordinary house, it seemed to be somewhat pretty. Could possibly be expensive too…_ Keima strolled towards the door, standing near it. He placed his PFP back inside the pocket, pushing the doorbell. Hana stood near Keima, folding her arms. The door swung open, making a loud creak and revealing Ryou. His blond hair sparkled from the sun outside. His face glimmered brightly. Ryou blinked at his visitors, wondering why they're here.

"Do I know you two?"

Keima placed his hands on his glasses, making them glint.

"I am the capturing god. Are you the messenger of god?"

Ryou slowly leaned forward, gazing upon his face. He continued blinking at him.

"Really? I thought you would look more god-like… I even-"

Ryou formed an angry face, frowning at Keima. He pointed his fingers at him, making his eyes red.

"Wait a minute! Are you trying to trick me?"

Keima and Hana blinked at his rage. (Keima) _This guy seems to be almost gullible… _(Hana) _I knew we should've made another approach…_ Keima chuckled loudly, causing Han to turn her head to him. _What is he up to now?_

"Why would this be a trick? I am here because of the rumours about me having my own messenger!"

Keima's god-like voice doused Ryou's rage, making him blink again. He closed his eyes, forming a huge smirk. He extended his right hand out to Keima, making Hana widen her eyes. _Eh? It worked? _Ryou rested his left hand on his forehead, covering his eye.

"The name's Asama Ryou. It is a pleasure to meet my very own god in person. Who would've thought that he definitely existed in this very world?"

Ryo turned away from Keima and Hana, strolling through the hallway.

"Come, come. Make yourselves at home."

Keima and Hana strolled inside his house, closing the door behind them. A shadowy figure stood in front of the house, folding his arms out. _Just by looking at that person… he must be the one!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is it! The chapter where Hana now gets out in action! Judging by this chapter, she'll be helping out Keima for the enxt few chapters or so... And surprise suprise! Looks like one of the mysterious guys turned out to be Asama Ryou (for those who don't know who this bufffon is, he's Nora's useless buddy from the original manga series). Well the reason why Ryou is included in the fanfic is because he's just as "loveable" and funny as Elsie. Who else can replace this guy? In the next chapter, the other mysterious guy will be revealed... stay tune and subscribe to this series if you want to know ASAP...

Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this series.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Preparations for the assault

Keima and Hana sat on the couch opposite to Ryou. He carefully placed a tray containing glasses and a jug of water. He placed himself on an opposite couch, folding his legs gracefully. His face sparkled, making Hana blink at him. _Is he trying to seduce me?_ Ryou folded his arms, smiling at Keima.

"My capturing god… how may I assist you?"

Keima's glasses glinted from the ceiling.

"I have heard rumours that you can make six girls fall in love with you at once."

Ryou chuckled heart-warmingly, unfolding his legs.

"Ah… you're having a bit of trouble with this particular girl of yours. And you need me to help you win her heart right?"

Keima lowered his eyelids. _Oh my god… why did he jump to conclusions like that?_

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe you could help me make girls fall for someone else, so that no girl would have to be with me."

Ryou chuckled again.

"Oh yes, I can also help you with…"

Ryou opened his eyes, blinking at Keima.

"Wait, you wanted to break up with the girls you're with?"

Keima frowned at Ryou, feeling his head fuming with rage. He leaned forward, shouting at him and feeling his head growing big.

"I AM NOT IN A GOD-DAMN RELATIONSHIP! THESE GIRLS ARE TRYING TO GET TO ME!"

Ryou continued blinking at Keima. He lifted his fingers up, staring at them.

"Boys… don't like… girls? That doesn't make any sense!"

Hana sighed, folding her arms.

"What he's trying to say was that he doesn't want any girls bothering him. And so he needs someone to help with that."

Ryou tiled his head, blinking at her.

"But… I'm not good with breakup situations…"

Keima pushed his palm on his face, gritting his teeth. _This damn guy's bloody dense! Is he even the messenger of god?_ He lifted himself from the couch, pointing at Ryou.

"What I would like you to do is to go meet up with a person and teach him how to capture a girl's heart – one of the girls that have been bothering me and is NOT in a relationship with me. That way, the girls will leave me alone, and these girls will get their happy-ever-after treatment. Do you understand now?"

Ryou paused for a moment. He slowly moved his hand to his chin, humming to himself. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above his head, granting him an idea inside his brain.

"So you wanted me to tell the girls not to see you anymore?"

Keima's eyes twitch repeatedly. _I swear to god… I don't care if reality would do something about it… BUT I WANNA HIT THIS GUY SO BAD!_

"Sorry about my brother! He's always like that."

Keima and Hana blinked at another person standing near the door. His glasses shine back at Keima. His black spiky hair pointed towards the ceiling. He strolled towards Keima, holding his arm out.

"The name's Asama Yutuka. I've been helping my brother win many girls' hearts to him."

Keima gazed upon Yutuka's striking resemblance of Keima's. _This guy… He seemed to be a smart person…_ Keima sat back on his couch.

"So how much did you hear while I was talking to your "so-called" brother?"

Yutuka formed a small grin.

"Just about everything. Your request is somewhat very interesting… May I ask why you don't want to see these girls?"

Keima gazed upon Yutuka's calm eyes. _What should I say to him? I don't really know if I can trust this guy or not…_

"Let's just say that I no interests in being with them..."

Yutuka slowly nodded his head.

"I've never seen someone like you who has no desire for such girls..."

* * *

><p>Hana gazed upon Yutuka's calm face, crossing her lips. <em>This guy seems to be just as cunning and intelligent as Keima... unlike that blonde buffoon of course...<em> Keima cocked his eyebrows at him. _Is... Is he trying to analyse me? And why would he do something like this to me?_ Yutuka closed his eyes, smiling at his guests.

"Then tell me more about your proposals... and me and my brother will see what we can do about it..."

Keima and Hana strolled through the streets, gazing upon a train station standing above them. Hana gazed upon Keima's face, crossing her lips. _I'm still a bit puzzled as to why Keima would want some help from strangers the two of us have never met before... Does he have that much trust in them?_ Keima scribbled his notepad with his pen, humming to himself. _Looks like I have convinced this guy to help me. At least his stupid brother won't have to participate in it..._ Hana placed her hands on her back, watching his glasses glint form the setting sun.

"May I ask you as to why you wanted help?"

Keima's body stood still, causing her to stop moving. He turned his head around, blinking at her.

"What do you mean?"

Hana sighed.

"Well... it's just that you could easily teach many candidates at a time... can you?"

Keima continued gazing upon her face. He turned his head, strolling towards the stairways.

"Well actually..."

Hana quickly followed after her. Keima lifted his notepad up, gazing upon letters imprinted on the front page.

"One problem for me having to do two at a time is that not only do I teach someone I know of... but I also have to teach a stranger who lives in a different city..."

Keima and Hana strolled through a crowd of passengers, entering through the gates.

"Having said that, I can't teach both at a time with that much distance away from each other..."

Hana placed her hands on her chin.

"I guess it does make sense... after all, the people who you had allied with live in the same city as the candidates."

Keima pulled the notepad back in his pocket.

"Then... is this all you are concerned about?"

Keima and Hana stood behind a crowd, waiting for a train to arrive. Hana faced away from Keima, gazing upon the billboards in front of her.

"I... I don't seem to trust them... I mean..."

Keima placed his hands on his glasses, adjusting them to make it glimmer brightly.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take... after all, I have a few options as of now..."

* * *

><p>Ryou stood near Yutuka, gazing upon the computer screen. Yutuka's fingers fly around rapidly like a piano player, waving them around gracefully. His glasses glowed from the screen light lighting up the darkened room. Ryou scratched his head, confused about the recent events.<p>

"I don't get it. Why are we helping a stranger make his potential lovers fall in love with different people? It doesn't make sense for boys to reject girls like that anyway!"

Yutuka's god-like eyes glimmered, gazing upon the worlds appearing rapidly.

"This stranger isn't like any others... I can feel it..."

Ryou blinked at his brother.

"What do you mean by that? He looks like an otaku, just like you!"

Yutuka turned his head around, gazing upon his brother.

"First of all, he's not just any 'otaku'... second, why would you think I'm an 'otaku' anyway?"

Ryou pouted his lips.

"Because you're obsessed with that idol of yours?"

Yutuka formed a frown on his face.

"This brings me to my third reason: I believe he's THE capturing god!"

Ryou's mind conjured an image of Keima cheering happily. He held his PFP to his head, smiling joyously.

"Nah... I think he's just a games addict... I'm not seeing him as this "so-called" god of yours..."

Yutuka turned his head away from Ryou.

"I don't need an idiot to patronise me! Besides, I could feel that vibe of his ever since he and I met each other..."

Ryou lifted up his chocolate bar, taking a bite out of it.

"But what I don't get is why you're very willing to help him. You barely know him anyway!"

Yutuka's hands stopped moving.

"While it's true of what you had said just then... and how I'm envious of how he could attract girls like that... I am his messenger... his helper... his Gabriel... And I will do everything I can to help this god of mine out."

Ryou moved away from his brother, strolling towards the door.

"Well my favourite show's coming soon, so-"

"Wait."

Ryou's body froze. He turned around, blinking at his brother.

"Perhaps you could help me with what I'm about to execute. After all, the main problem is getting the 'candidate' on our side."

* * *

><p>Ayumi ran through the field, leaving trails of behind her. Miyako cheered loudly, holding a stopwatch on her hands. She grinned sinisterly, gazing upon the finishing line waiting for her. <em>Just a few more seconds! Then I'll be able to beat my personal record! One step closer towards the country finals! Next thing will happen to me – the Olympics! <em>Suddenly, an image of Keima appeared. She widened her eyes, feeling her legs running slower. Keima smiled at her, making his glasses shine. _I'm proud of you making it through the country finals. I'll be watching you from there._ Miyako blinked at Ayumi running slower.

As Ayumi ran past the finishing line, Miyako pushed a button on it. She lifted the stopwatch up, crossing her lips.

"You almost had it, Ayumi. What happened back there?"

Ayumi sighed. _This is the third time I've been daydreaming about him… now it's also affecting my practices to…_ She turned around, smiling at Miyako.

"Maybe I got a bit too cocky there! Maybe I'll clear my head next time…"

Miyako placed her hands on her lips.

"You seemed to be going a bit out of focus for the past few days. Even with band practices too!"

Ayumi chuckled hesitantly, placing her hands behind her head.

"Oh… well maybe I should start focusing and such… I guess I've been slacking off a bit…"

She turned away from Miyako, strolling away from the field.

"Looks like I'm done for the day. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Wait."

Ayumi immediately stood still. She slowly turned her head around, noticing Miyako's concerned face.

"Do… do you have something for that Otamegane?"

Ayumi widened her eyes, feeling her cheeks red. She quickly closed her eyes tightly, chuckling nervously.

"Umm… what makes you think that?"

Miyako gazed upon Ayumi. She then shrugged, smiling at her.

"I don't know really. It's just that you've been seeing him a bit often."

* * *

><p>Chihiro gazed upon the TV, holding her guitar. The clock inside the TV showed "6:30pm". She strummed strings whilst humming a tune. She closed her eyes, imagining herself sitting on a huge stage. Her voice echoed from the speakers, soothing the crowd's ears. They cheered loudly for her, waving their glow sticks around. She formed a huge smile, feeling her body glowing brightly. Suddenly, her eyes widened, finding Keima within the crowd. He smiled at her, making her heart thump. <em>I knew you could shine like the others! You just have to believe in yourself and trust your heart!<em>

She opened her eyes, finding herself returning to her room. She sighed, closing her eyes. _Why do I have to keep thinking about that?_ She slowly tilted her body, lying on her bed. _Oh who am I kidding, I'm still gonna have these twisted feelings for a long time… maybe… _Her body formed goose bumps, making her heart thump quicker. _Maybe I'm in love…_ An image of Keima getting bashed up by Chihiro appeared inside her mind. _Perhaps I've been a bit harsh on him afterwards…_ An image of her friends teasing her appeared inside her mind. _It will be very weird if my friends find out about it…_

She gritted her teeth, hitting her head hard. _Why am I saying all of this? This is not what I truly think about that creep! Stop it Chihiro! Stop thinking about those things!_ She lifted herself from her bed, placing the guitar on her bed. She strolled towards her desk, lifting the sheets of paper up. _Now that I think about it… I'm not sure if I wanted to use these lyrics… something's missing there…_

* * *

><p>Kusunoki entered the bathroom, unravelling her towel around her. She slowly slid the door open, entering the shower. She carefully placed herself on the stood, turning the taps on. A river of water spouted from the showerhead, quenching and soothing her body. She closed her eyes, feeling the harmonic warmth imbuing around her. Suddenly, a ringing noise echoes outside the bathroom. She opened her eyes, turning her head around. She turned off the taps and strolled out of the shower room. She wrapped her towel around her body whilst strolling through the corridors. The phone appeared in front of her, beckoning her to answer it.<p>

She stood near it, picking it up and holding it on her ears.

"Hello?"

A cheery laughter called out of the phone.

"Kusunoki! It's been a long time!"

Kusunoki sighed. _This is the sixth time she called me… though it's kinda nice to hear from her…_

"I heard you haven't gotten yourself a boyfriend yet! You know, you can't stay single forever!"

Kusunoki's eyes twitched.

"I am in no need of a man at the moment, Ane-ue…"

"Oh Kusunoki! This is exactly the reason why you need one! You've been moody ever since I've left the dojo the first time!"

Kusunoki shook her head. _Even though I cared for her a lot…_

"I'm fine without one… Don't worry about me with those kinds of things…"

"You always say that! In fact, you also need to get married!"

Kusunoki widened her eyes, feeling her cheeks red. _U-WAAAAHH?_

"H… how could you say something as ridiculous as this? I'm certainly too young for this!"

"If you're worried about finding someone to marry to, I know someone who you could be with – someone who you can rely on! Remember that guy who came to the dojo when I came back to visit you?"

Kusunoki's heart started thumping. Her mind conjured an image of Kumuro. _No… you don't mean…_

"Muhara Kumuro. Does that ring a bell to you?"

"A… Ane-ue…"

"Looks like you're not bothered by him. Then it's settled! 10… 9… 8…"

* * *

><p>Hana hopped out of the bath tub, leaving the water sinking through the hole. She held her hands out towards the towel rack. She gently pulled it out, wrapping it around her body. <em>I was quite surprised that Keima had many admirers when I first arrived at his school… <em>An image of Keima appeared inside her mind. He swung his axe around, trying to push the girls away from him. _What's even more surprising is that he has some interest in trying to make people leave him alone…_ Keima strolled towards Hana, wrapping his arms around her. _Could… could he actually be saving himself for me?_

Hana closed his eyes, making her imagination disappear.

"I highly doubt that. At the moment, he might have no interest in me…"

She placed the towel back on the rack, lifting her clothes from the rack. _Maybe… maybe I just need to make him fall for me… I just have to find his weakness first…_

"Young lady. You have a call from one of your friends…"

Hana opened the door, leaving the bathroom.

"I'm coming."

She entered the living room, finding her butler holding the phone out. She carefully pulled it away from him. She held it to her ears, hearing her friend complaining.

"What on earth are you doing to yourself? Why did you change schools all of a sudden?"

Hana sighed. _I guess my decisions come with consequences…_

"I just want to see how Kumuro's doing?"

"You could've waited until the holidays to invite him. Do you care about him so much?"

Hana formed a heart-warming grin.

"Oh you're being a bit over-dramatic!"

"What about your friends? Wouldn't they be pissed off or even sad that you've left then behind so suddenly?"

"I will come back and visit them at times… Or perhaps it won't be permanent for my stay at Majima."

"Wait… what dya mean it'll be temporary? What are you even planning to do?"

"I already told you, didn't I? I'll talk to you later…"

"Hey! Wait a minute! I'm not finished with-"

Hana placed the phone back into place. The butler sighed, forming a worried face.

"Young lady. Everyone's quite worried about you. Don't you think you should at least consider their feelings?"

* * *

><p>Nanaka rested her body on her bed, having her eyes closed. She tossed and turned, excreting sweat from her forehead. <em>She watched her legs trapped inside a quicksilver, dragging her body towards the abyss. She waved her arms around, screaming for help. Amika strolled towards her, smiling sinisterly. Nanaka gasped, watching Kumuro strolling towards Amika. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulders. Amika formed a sinister face, laughing wickedly like an evil scientist. Nanaka's body sunk deeper inside the quicksand as she screamed in fear.<em>

Nanaka lifted herself up, panting breathlessly. She groaned, feeling her head aching. She placed her hands on her sweaty forehead, feeling them warm. _Man... How many nightmares do I have to have every night? Why Do I have to think about him all the time?_ She wiped the sweat off her head, resting it on her pillow. _Maybe I should face the facts that Kumuro will never be mine... _She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. _Man, why do I have to think about that arsehole anyway? He stole my heart before betraying me like that! And to that unattractive girl as well!_ An image of Amika standing behind Kumuro appeared inside her mind.

Nanaka gritted her teeth harder, clenching her fists tightly. _I can't believe she's hogging this guy all to herself! If only I could..._ Nanaka formed a sinister grin, chuckling evilly.

"Yes... I can see it now... I just have to break the wall down to get Kumuro... isn't that right?"

* * *

><p>Kanon tossed and turned around her bed, groaning in pain. <em>She glared at Keima cowering before her. His eyes were watery, finding himself whimpering in fear. Words flow from his mouth, telling her not to hurt him. She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. She kicked him in the stomach, causing him to collapse on the ground. She lowered her body, bashing his body with her fists. Blood spurt out of his body, causing him to groan. As his life became empty, he closed his eyes gently. Kanon lifted herself from the ground, folding her arms. A shadowy figure appeared beside her, smiling sinisterly.<em>

"_Fool! You have followed the seeds of doubt, and now you have lost him!"_

_Kanon widened her eyes. She turned around, feeling her body shake in fear._

"_Why… why did you do this to me?"_

_Its eyes glowed bright red._

"_If you truly loved him, you wouldn't listen to your doubts…"_

_An angel emerged out of Keima's body, hovering above ground. Kanon turned her head, gazing upon the angel's face._

"_I feel truly hurt by this! How could you do this to your beloved Keima?"_

_Tears flowed from her eyes, forcing her to kneel down. She held her arms out to the angel._

"_Please! Don't leave me!"_

_The angel ascended towards the sky._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't be with someone who will always have little trust in their loved ones!"_

Kanon widened her eyes, gazing upon the sun shining on her. The birds rested their feet on the veranda rails, chirping happily. She slowly lifted her body up, gazing upon the clock. Her eyes shed tears, feeling her heart aching. She covered her face, mourning over her losses.

"Why… Why did I do this to myself?"

* * *

><p>Tenri slowly opened her eyes, feeling the sun rays shining on them. She slowly lifted herself from the bed, rubbing her eyes. She lifted her arms upwards, yawning loudly. <em>I can't believe I stayed up late last night.<em> She turned her head, gazing upon the clock. _At least it didn't make me late… my head isn't feeling well though… _Memories of her dreams flashed inside her mind. She imagined herself floating above the clouds, gazing upon her doppelganger. She smiled back at her, revealing her god-like eyes.

"Now's the time to confess your love to him. There are now no other girls getting in your way!"

Tenri widened her eyes, feeling her cheeks red.

"But Ke-Ke-Keima-kun's my friend..."

The doppelganger placed her arms on Tenri's shoulders.

"You have a wonderful opportunity at this stage. Don't leave it until it's too late!"

She snapped out of her daydream, returning to her room. She pulled her body out of her bed, strolling towards the window. _I wonder what Keima-kun's up to now…_ She widened her eyes, finding Hana strolling towards Keima's house. _Who… who's this girl? I've never seen her before._ She knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. The door swung open, allowing her inside. _Could she be one of Keima's friends? _Tenri placed her hands near her chin, humming to herself. She strolled towards her wardrobe, opening the doors guarding her clothes. _Maybe I could visit his house again… After all, it's been a few days since I last saw him…_

After changing her clothes, she left her room, strolling through the corridors.

"Mum, I'm going to visit Keima-kun! I'll be back soon!"

"Don't stay there too long! Breakfast is coming soon!"

She departed out of her house, strolling through the footpath. She placed her hands behind her backs, conjuring images of Keima inside her mind. _I wonder what I should ask him… "Hey, who's that friend of yours?", "Is she one of your friends?", "I just noticed this girl of hers and, I was wondering who she is…"_ She stood near the door, pushing the doorbell. The door swung open, revealing Mari. She closed her eyes, smiling at Tenri.

"Tenri-chan! It's good to see you again."

Mari swung the door wide open, taking a step towards the wall.

"Come in! He also has a friend inside!"

Tenri smiled at Mari, strolling past her. _So… is this really his friend? I wonder why I've never seen her before…_ Inside the living room, Hana and Keima sat on the couch, facing away from Tenri. Tenri placed her hands behind her backs, hesitating to grab their attention.

"Umm… Keima-kun?"

Hana and Keima turned their heads around, gazing upon her face. Hana widened her eyes at the sight of Tenri's face. _Hey… who the hell's this girl? How dare she show up all of a sudden?_ Keima blinked at Tenri.

"Tenri… what are you doing here all of a sudden?"

Tenri's cheeks slightly reddened, gazing upon Keima's god-like face.

"I… I noticed this… friend, of yours…"

Keima turned his head, gazing upon Hana. Keima turned away from her, holding his hands out.

"This girl's a friend of Kumuro. Kumina Hana."

Tenri shifted her eyes to Hana, smiling at her. She bowed down, closing her eyes.

"My name's Ayukawa Tenri. I'm his childhood friend."

Hana gazed upon her hair, humming to herself. _Childhood friend I see… even though she doesn't seem to be the competitive type, there's a high chance that she's also after my Keima-kun. Maybe she stands no chance against me… or perhaps she'll try something funny to prevent me from getting my Keima-kun…_ She closed her eyes, holding her hands out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

* * *

><p>Keima, Hana and Tenri strolled through the streets, walking side by side. Tenri gazed upon a street post, walking away from them. She turned around, waving at Keima and Hana.<p>

"I'll see you guys after school."

Keima and Hana waved back, making her turn away from them. Hana closed her eyes, grinning sinisterly. _Even if she did have feelings for him, there's no way that she'll be able to win his heart… once I win him over…_ Keima turned his head, blinking at her.

"What are you grinning about?"

Hana widened her eyes, quickly turning her head around. She chuckled nervously, scratching her head.

"Umm… just a show from last night…"

Hana lowered her arms, forming a serious face.

"What's the first thing you're going to do with this Ichigou guy?"

Keima held his notepad out, flipping through a few pages.

"I will simply talk to him in person. It'll be simple enough as it is. Once Kumuro find me, I'll get him to find the guy."

Keima and Hana strolled through the school gates, heading towards crowds of students.

"And you're just gonna say 'hey there, you want to win Yui's heart?' am I right?"

Keima closed the notepad carefully, pulling it back inside his pocket.

"Well it could be one of those starting conversations. I should be able to gain his trust, seeing as I'm friends with Kumuro."

Amika strolled towards Keima and Hana, calling out to them.

"Hey Hana! I didn't get a chance to find you yesterday!"

Keima and Hana turned her head, finding Amika standing nearby. Hana closed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"Is there anything you want from me? In fact, have you won Kumuro's heart yet?"

Amika widened her eyes, feeling her cheeks red.

"H-hey! Not in front of the boys!"

Kumuro strolled towards his friends, holding his hands out.

"Yay! The whole gang's here!"

Keima grabbed his arms, pulling him away from the girls.

"I need you to do me a favour. Come with me!"

Kumuro waved his arms around, feeling his body being dragged through the ground.

"Hey! At least bond together first!"

Amika sighed, watching the boys move away from her. Hana opened her eyes, grinning at her.

"Now that they're gone, could you at least tell me why you haven't done so yet? Perhaps you should first tell me why you ignored my advice."

Amika tilted her head downwards.

"I… I just didn't…"

"You know… saying that isn't satisfying me right now. There should be more to that…"

Amika sighed. She slowly lifted her head up, gazing upon Hana.

"I… I haven't told anyone about this but…"

An image of Amika and another boy appeared inside her mind

"At my previous school, I was friends with another boy. We were just as close as me and my Kumuro-sama…"

Amika held her gifts out to the boy, smiling at him.

"When I thought it was about time, I confessed my love to him, hoping that I would win his heart…"

The boy turned away from Amika, exiting the classroom.

"But he simply rejected, telling me that he already liked someone else…"

The boy held his hands out to another girl, smiling at her. Amika lowered her head, shedding a tear.

"Then about a few weeks later, he started going out with another girl… I've always wondered where I've went wrong… perhaps I have confessed too soon or maybe… maybe I should never confess at all."

The memories disappeared inside Amika's mind, finding herself standing next to Hana.

"This is why I haven't confessed yet."

Hana sighed, moving her hands away from her hips.

"I hate heartbreaking stories… but all I could say is that your previous love target may not right for you… but I should warn you that you should confess your love to Kumuro as soon as possible."

Amika poured tears from her eyes, forcing her to cover her face.

"I… I can't…"

Hana folded her arms, watching Amika's sorrows. _If she keeps this up, then it'll definitely be too late for her…_ Amika wiped the tears off her face.

"At least I should be glad that I get to choose who he goes out with though…"

Hana blinked at Amika momentarily. She chuckled sinisterly, placing her hands on her lips.

"What a cunning fox you are! Though this thing you had won't last much longer…"

Hana strolled away from Amika, leaving her behind.

"You should confess right now… before it's too late."

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled through the building, moving past chattering students. Kumuro turned his head, blinking at Keima.<p>

"So… you want to talk to Ichigou because…?"

Keima gazed upon his PFP, watching two girls shouting at a guy.

"I have a hunch that he has feelings for Yui. And so I will help him win his heart."

Keima gazed upon Heihachi standing near the twins. He raised his fists up, shouting in joy.

"YEAH! Now do the duet together!"

The twins blinked at Heihachi.

"Duet?"

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?"

Heihachi sighed.

"Duet… I mean both of yous do your solos together…"

Kumuro held his hands out, waving at him.

"Heihachi! There you are!"

Heihachi turned his head around, gazing upon Kumuro. He closed his eyes, smiling at him.

"You're just in time!"

Heihachi strolled towards him, holding his hands out.

"These boys are gonna perform a duet! Watch them do their magic!"

Kumuro broke sweat from his head, chuckling nervously.

"Oh... that's really nice of you to share some of the stuff for the festival and all but... I kinda need to see Ichigou..."

Heihachi blinked at Kumuro momentarily. He closed his eyes, scratching his head.

"Well I don't know what happen to him... but he's not at school today... If you think about it, he's been wagging school lately... and very often it is..."

Keima hummed to himself. _Is this because of his love for Yui? It may be too soon to say but... he's become more and more perfect for my plans..._ Kumuro crossed his lips, feeling concerned. _Heihachi's right! I did kinda sense something odd with him..._

"Well I was thinking about asking him something... perhaps we can go visit his house after school..."

Heihachi nodded his head.

"That's a great idea! Luckily for me, my afterschool shift's not on today!"

"Ah! You're still working at that store I see!"

"Yeah! I also get discounts from there!"

Keima turned away from the boys, placing his hands on his chins. _It seems that I've been delayed a bit... I wonder what I should do then..._ Keima strolled away from the boys, holding his hands out.

"I'll meet you guys after school..."

Kumuro turned away from Heihachi, watching Keima leave him behind. Heihachi gazed upon Kumuro's face.

"Is your friend always like that?"

* * *

><p>Keima sat on the seat, gazing upon his PFP. <em>Even though these delays don't help me a lot... at least these downtimes are worth it! <em>His eyes glowed from the screen light, opening his mouth wide._ Now... time to capture this heroine!_

"Hello there..."

Keima widened his eyes, hearing a familiar voice. _Oh... shit... Don't tell me..._ He slowly turned his head, gazing upon Tsukiyo. Her cheeks reddened, hugging Luna tightly.

"I... I heard that you're no longer with that singer girl..."

Keima's eyes twitched, feeling his hands shaking. _Crap! I can't afford to take another event with her! If I wanted her to be diverted, I must avoid contact with the missiles at all cost!_ Keima stand up from the bench, walking away from Tsukiyo.

"That reminds me... I have something to do right now..."

Suddenly, Keima's body stood still, feeling his hands touched by hers. Keima widened his eyes, feeling his cheeks red. _Oh crap! She's trying to get closer! C'mon Keima! Move that shitty body of yours!_ His body formed goose bumps, feeling his heart thumping. _Why can't I move? This feels like the times when I'm with Yui..._ Tsukiyo eyes watered, gazing upon Keima facing away from her.

"A...Aren't you going to embrace greater beauty with me?"

Keima whimpered inside his mind, huddling his small body into a ball. _Crap! I'm getting the same treatment as that encounter from Yui! Damn that crystal effect! I'm feeling dragged deeper into the abyss! What should I do?_ Tsukiyo hugged his body tightly, resting her head on his back.

"I don't know what's going on... but you've been avoiding this for long enough now..."

Tsukiyo sighed, gazing upon Keima's nervous head.

"I want this greater beauty... I want to embrace it... you are the one that I want to embrace with!"

Keima imagined himself frozen stiff like a statue. A huge gorgon appeared, holding its razor-sharp claws out ready to slice through. _At this rate, I won't be able to shake her off much longer! Think Keima, think! I need to get out of this situation quickly!_ Keima's eyes sparkled, forming a god-like face.

"It was true on how I told you about finding greater beauty..."

Tsukiyo blinked at Keima. He moved away from her, turning his body around.

"But I cannot embrace that greater beauty with you... I will reveal my ugly side once you get closer to me..."

He turned away from her, strolling through the school grounds.

"There will be someone else who you will be better off. Just wait a little longer."

Tsukiyo charged towards him, grabbing his hand. She turned his body around, pulling his head to her. He widened his eyes, being caught by surprise. _WHAT THE? WHAT'S GOING ON NOW?_ Her eyes sparkled, feeling her skin glow from the bright shining sun.

"Don't say you're ugly! You're beautiful!"

Keima's hand shook, feeling stupefied. _This is bad! I somehow made it harder for me to escape! Oh god! Is this the end for me?_

"Keima-sama!"

Keima and Tsukiyo moved their heads, noticing Yui standing nearby. Yui placed her hands on her hips, frowning at Keima.

"I can't believe you're seeing another girl after you broke up with Kanon-chan! I really need to save you from yourself, huh?"

Tsukiyo released Keima's hands, folding her arms.

"Is this one of your male friends?"

Yui placed her right hand near her heart.

"I am a girl thank you! And Keima-sama and I are together!"

Tsukiyo blinked at Yui momentarily.

"A male girl huh? Looks like I found myself gazing upon something extremely grotesque. Pity this world has to have those all the time!"

Yui strolled towards Tsukiyo, glaring at her.

"I don't know what you're on about, but Keima-sama's mine for the taking!"

Tsukiyo grinned sinisterly.

"Oh really... How about we ask him who he likes more..."

Tsukiyo turned around, facing away from Yui. Tsukiyo and Yui blinked at the school grounds, wondering where Keima is.

* * *

><p>Amika placed her hands behind her back, crossing her lips. An image of Hana appeared inside her mind, playing over the same words. <em>I advise you to confess to him now... before it's too late!<em> Amika sighed, feeling her heart thumping. _I... I don't think I can..._ The image reformed into a doppelganger of Kumuro. He shouted at Amika, making her tremble in fear. _How could you say something as ridiculous as this! We're supposed to be only friends! This will complicate things more!_ The image disappeared, returning her to the school corridors. _I can't face him like this yet... I... I just can't!_

Suddenly, Kusunoki strolled past her, bumping her arm. Amika gritted ehr teeth, feeling her arm throbbing slightly.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Kusunoki quickly turned around, gazing upon Amika. Amika blinked at the flowers resting on Kusunoki's arms. _Flowers? I wonder why she's carrying those..._ Kusunoki bowed down carefully, making Amika blink at her.

"Sorry about that."

Kusunoki turned away from Amika, quickly strolling through the corridors. Amika followed her from behind, satisfying her curiosity. She hid behind a corner, watching Kusunoki stand near Heihachi and Kumuro. She widened her eyes, dropping her jaws. _WWWAAAHHH? SHE'S CONFESSING TO MY KUMURO-SAMA?_ Heihachi widened his eyes, gazing upon Kusunoki's face. His cheeks reddened, feeling his heart thumping. _Holy shit! This girl's definitely my type! I wonder who's getting the flowers though... Hope it's me!_ Kusunoki closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks red.

_I don't know why I'm doing this for Ane-ue, or why I can't defy the countdown... but this feels a bit embarrassing... _An image of Kusunoki holding the phone appeared inside her mind. Kusunoki sighed, closing her eyes.

"Why do I have to marry him? What about you? You seemed to have some interests in that man?"

Kusunoki opened her eyes, hearing the silence entering her ears. Hinoki chuckled loudly, hurting Kusunoki's ears.

"If I actually did, that would make me a cougar!"

The memories disappeared, returning Kusunoki to the corridors. _Ane-ue..._ Kumuro blinked at her, gazing upon her face.

"I... I want to go out with you."

Heihachi widened his eyes. _Damn that Kumuro! He's one lucky bastard!_ Amika's teeth chattered, having her mind filled with horror. _S-s-she even spoke to him outright... D-does she even have anything to consider before doing that?_ An image of Hana appeared inside her mind. _Why can't you be more like that girl confessing to him over there? It's not that hard, is it?_ Amika frowned at the image. _Hey! I already told you why!_ He turned his head, watching Kumuro widen his eyes.

"Ku...kusunoki!"

Heihachi widened his eyes, dropping his jaws. _He knows her too?_ Kusunoki sighed, closing her eyes.

"Are you going to accept or what?"

An image of Amika appeared inside his mind, folding her arms. _What should I say? Amika-chan's not around here yet!_ Kumuro scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Umm... I have to think about that first..."

Kusunoki opened her eyes, frowning at him.

"What are you on about? I thought you still wanted me!"

Kumuro crossed his lips, breaking sweat on his face.

"Uh... I guess I do but..."

His eyes shifted to Amika, noticing her popping her head out of the wall. He strolled past Kusunoki, standing near Amika.

"Hey there! Can I talk to you for a second?"

Amika widened her eyes. _How did he find me?_ Kusunoki blinked at Kumuro and Amika. _This girl... I've never seen her before..._ Kumuro pushed her out of sight, holding her shoulders firmly. Kumuro scratched his head, closing his eyes and chuckling nervously.

"Umm... there's this girl who umm..."

Amika crossed her lips, gazing upon him. _Should I say no or what?_ Amika formed a serious face.

"I don't think she's good for you..."

Kumuro opened his eyes, blinking at her. _That was quick._ Kumuro strolled away from Amika, holding his hands out.

"Thanks."

Kusunoki and Heihachi blinked at Kumuro. Kumuro sighed, gazing upon Kusunoki.

"I'm sorry there but... I don't think we should be together..."

Heihachi and Kusunoki dropped their jaws, feeling surprised.

* * *

><p>Ryou strolled through the streets, holding the note out. His eyes were wide open, scanning every single word to be saved inside his mind. The voice of his brother echoed inside his mind. <em>Since you don't like school and you have a date coming up soon, I suppose today's the day you'll be able to visit the candidate. Remember, don't screw this one up!<em> Ryou sighed, closing his eyes. _I could at least doze off in class today... why do I always have to do the hard work?_ He pictured his brother sitting on his chair typing stuff on the keyboard. _I mean... he just sits there like he's the king of the house!_

Ryou placed his hands on his tummy, rubbing them around. _I mean look at my body! It's like I'm the servant of the house! At least I'm dating five girls at once though... _Ryou formed a grin on his face. _I guess he's like every sad nerd who has no life and no girlfriends!_ He opened his eyes, noticing a shiny house standing out. _There we go! 31 Minakata Street! That's the place for the candidate!_ He stood near the door, pushing the button. _Now all I need to do is to work my charms! I'm sure it's easy enough as it is!_ The door swung open, revealing Yuki. She gazed upon Ryou's shining face, smiling at him.

"You seem to be another visitor! What brings you here?"

Ryou placed his hand on his hair, pushing it upwards.

"Do you have a son called-"

Ryou hesitated, feeling his mind blank.

"Umm... umm..."

He lifted the piece of paper up, gazing upon it.

"Pokori Kyonshi..."

Yuki blinked at Ryou.

"Kyonshi? Why I don't have a son!"

Ryou blinked at Yuki. He lifted a piece of paper up, gazing upon the address.

"You don't live in 31 Minakata Street, don't you?"

Yuki held her hands near her mouth, chuckling cheerfully.

"This is actually Minataka street, not Minakata!"

Ryou scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Can you tell me where that one is then?"

Yuki hummed to herself, gazing upon the sky.

"If my memory serves me well... I think it should be in Narusawa..."

Ryou widened his eyes.

"Oh... I didn't know that!"

Ryou turned away from Yuki, strolling through the streets. He held his hands out, waving to her.

"Thanks for your help!"

Yuki blinked at Ryou.

"What a strange young man... Though he is quite nice..."

* * *

><p>Keima pushed his body inside an empty locker, closing the door behind him. <em>If I want to shake off those targets for good, I need to be in a place where no one will ever dare to find me!<em> He lifted his PFP up, tapping buttons rapidly. _Luckily for me, this is the perfect place where no one can find me! And the best part is that no one has been using this locker! I wonder why though..._ Keima sniffed, absorbing a disgusting stench below him. He coughed and choked, feeling his neck being tightened by the foul scent. He stopped coughing, reforming his god-like face. _Not to worry... this mere flaw won't bring me down easily!_

Chihiro and Ayumi entered the change room, chatting amongst each other.

"Did you watch that show last night?"

"It was amazing! I never knew something like that would happen!"

Ayumi blinked at the screen light projecting out of a locker, scratching her head. Chihiro turned her head around, following Ayumi's actions.

"Hey. What's going on in that locker?"

Chihiro and Ayumi took a few steps forward, taking a closer look. Chihiro sniffed, causing her to stick her tongue out.

"Eww! What the hell's in that?"

She pulled the locker door out, revealing Keima inside. She widened her eyes, feeling her arms shaking. _O-O-O-OTAMEGANE?_ Ayumi leaned her head to the side, gazing upon Keima. She widened her eyes, dropping her jaws. _EEEEHHH?_ Keima lowered his PFP, blinking at the girls. Chihiro gritted her teeth, pulling Keima out of the locker. She slammed his body against the wall, making him groan in pain. He tried standing up, watching Chihiro and Ayumi fold their arms and frown at him,

"What are you doing here, otamegane?"

"Are you trying to stalk on innocent girls?"

Keima gritted his teeth, glaring at them.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE ASKING! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

Chihiro and Ayumi blinked at Keima. A few boys emerged from the showers, having their towels wrapped around their legs. They blinked at Chihiro and Ayumi, grabbing their attention. The girls blinked back, feeling confused. They widened their eyes, dropping their jaws.

"H... how did we end up here?"

"Let's get out of here!"

Chihiro and Ayumi ran away from the boys, leaving trails of dust behind. Keima sighed, lifting his PFP up.

"Well at least it can't get any worse..."

"Hey, do you smell something?"

"I think that otamegane reeks of dog shit!"

"Did he... go into that... forbidden place?"

* * *

><p>Kusunoki stood near the edge of the top floor, gazing upon the sky. Her arms rested on the rails. Her hands were holding her head. <em>I find that almost weird and unbelievable that he didn't say yes... I thought he wanted me in the first place...<em> She closed her eyes, conjuring an image of Kumuro inside his mind. _I am not exactly sure if he really wanted me or not... unless... _An image of Amika appeared in her mind, standing in fornt of Kumuro. She held her arms out, protecting him from danger. _I've seen that face a couple of times..._ A memory popped inside her head, watching Kumuro standing near Amika.

_Could that girl be his girlfriend?_ Kusunoki formed a smile on her face. _The truth is... I'm glad something like that would happen. Now I don't have to worry about going out with that guy anyway._ Suddenly, the phone rang inside her pocket, forcing her to pull it out. She blinked at the screen showing Hinoki's name. _Ane-ue? You're calling me around that time?_ She pushed the green button, placing her phone near her ear.

"Ane-ue, what is it you want this time?"

"Did you confess to Kumuro yet?"

Kusunoki sighed. _What am I talking about? Ane-ue will still pester me until I get one..._

"Yes... I did..."

"So... the two of you are together now, I see?"

Kusunoki shook her head.

"Actually, he declined."

Hinoki paused momentarily.

"Weird, huh. I really thought he would say yes instantaneously... Was there a girl blocking the way between the two of you?"

Kusunoki closed her eyes. _Perhaps it's best if I don't mention this girl to-_

"C'mon... Don't tell me you're just gonna let that girl hog Kumuro for herself now, are you?"

Kusunoki widened her eyes.

"Eh? How did you know?"

Hinoki chuckled cheerfully.

"I didn't. You just told me the truth yourself!"

Kusunoki's eyes twitched, gritting her teeth. _I wish Ane-ue wouldn't do this all the time..._

"My advice to you is this: win him over that girl. You got nothing to lose!"

"But Ane-ue-"

"Then it's settled! You're going to come up with a plan to steal his heart from her! 10... 9... 8..."

* * *

><p>Shiori sat at her desk, placing her hands on her book. She gazed upon the clock in front of her, watching the hand slowly moving around. 2:53. <em>I... I wonder what's taking Muhara-kun so long...<em> A few students strolled past the clock, chattering amongst each other. She sighed, resting her head on her desk. _He... he promised me..._ She closed her eyes, entering another world. _She strolled through a desolate wasteland filled with dead trees, following the greyish rocky path. She grasped her shiny golden book tightly, pushing it against her chest. The harsh winds produced eerie ghostly noises, making her gasp in fear._

_Suddenly, a huge demon appeared in front of her, laughing evilly ay her. It held its hands out, forcing her to stop moving._

"_You... shall not... PASS!"_

_Shiori cowered before the demon, holding the book out. The demon spewed fire out of its mouth, disintegrating the book into ash. Shiori widened her eyes, feeling tears dripping from her eyes. The demon laughed out loud, holding its arms out._

"_Who's going to save you now?"_

"Shiori! Are you awake?"

Shiori opened her eyes, lifting her head up. She gazed upon her chairman folding her arms.

"How's your novel coming up?"

Shiori sighed. _I... I haven't gotten halfway with it..._

"It... It's still going in progress..."

The chairman turned away from her, strolling through the desks.

"Remember the deadline. It won't wait for you."

* * *

><p>Heihachi and Kumuro stood near the school grounds. They folded their arms, tapping their feet impatiently. He turned his head, facing Kumuro.<p>

"Why didn't you say yes to that hot chick? It was almost like she's into you!"

Kumuro sighed, closing his eyes.

"I promised Amika-chan that I will always consult with her whenever a girl asked me out or if there's someone else I like."

Heihachi giggled.

"You know. I would've said yes if something like that comes up."

Keima strolled towards Heihachi and Kumuro, holding his PFP. He lowered his PFP, gazing upon their faces.

"We shall now visit Ichigou."

Keima blinked at Kumuro and Heihachi sniffing at him. Heihachi coughed from the stench choking him.

"Where did you go? You reek of dog shit!"

"You could've taken a shower before, Keima buddy!"

Keima sighed. _Maybe hiding in that locker was a bad idea after all..._

"Never mind that. We need to visit Ichigou."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> if you have read all of my chapters so far, there's something you need to know: I've been lately been slacking off in terms of making new chapters. There's only one other chapter done and the next chapter being almost completed. Having said that, if I haven't slacked off, I would've made about 11 or more chapters in reserve. Sadly for me, I'm somehow finding less and less will to try and make more chapters ready for release so if I happen to release a chapter with more than a week's gap, that's because I'm kinda fusing out... (lol)

Speaking of that, while I've been slacking off in this series, I've gotten a few chapters done in my novel (the one that was initially supposed to be mainly focused on for this whole year). However, like this series, I've also fused out in the novel (once again) and so now I've find it hard to try and get both of these projects finished... Now I either feel like wasting my time playing games almost 24/7 or maybe try and see if I can make an abridged series of beelzebub (though I'm having issues with trying to find good video editing software for that, so maybe it'll get scrapped like no tomorrow)

Sorry to get you reading all of this crap in there, I should be going through the chapter overview, should I? Did you guess that Yutuka would be Ryou's borther? If so, you really are a genius! It's very interesting how he's somewhat similar to Keima, yet he's different (of course). And there are hints that many many more characters will be involved in both the main plot for poor Keima and the subplot for Kumuro (oh my god! A subplot?)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter andthis series. I will try my best to get more and more chapters done for reserves. It's not the first time I find it harder to climb through this hill. It's somehow getting steeper for me for this series!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Recruitment and Training

Ryou stood near the gates, gazing upon the house in front of him. _This house doesn't look as different as that wrong house..._ He lifted his watch up, gazing upon the time. _Too bad that I'm about to miss out on my favourite shows! Why can't this lazy shit do it himself?_ An image of Yutuka appeared inside Ryou's mind. _We need someone at least good looking to make a good impact on first impression! You should be able to charm anyone with at least those assets._ Ryou closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. _Brother! My looks should not be worn down! I have to work hard to get it!_ An image of Ryou visiting a female salon appeared inside his mind.

_This place had costed me a fortune! Took me months to save up!_ He opened his eyes, gazing upon the door. _Well I can't just blabber to myself. I really really need to get this done before I miss out on more of my shows._ He opened the gate, strolling through the footpath. He stood near the door, pushing the bell. He folded his arms, tapping his feet impatiently. The door swung open, revealing a lady wearing a pink apron.

"My my. I didn't expect visitors at this time!"

Ryou placed his hand on his hair, pushing it upwards.

"Do you have a son called-"

Ryou hesitated, feeling his mind blank.

"Umm... umm..."

The lady blinked at Ryou.

"Did you forget something?"

Ryou held his hands out, lifting a piece of paper out.

"Umm... Kumori Sweat?"

The lady scratched her head in confusion.

"Isn't that a drink?"

He widened his eyes, gazing upon the big words "shopping list".

"No, wait. Wrong paper!"

He lifted the piece of paper up, gazing upon it.

"Pokori Kyonshi..."

The lady widened her eyes, forming stars around it. She hugged him tightly, making Ryou gasp for air.

"My little precious has finally made some friends instead of spending his time being an anti-socialist!"

She lowered her eyelids, moving her eyes away from Ryou.

"Though this guy's a bit weird..."

Ryou frowned at the lady.

"Hey! I can hear you loud and clear!"

The lady released him, making him fall on the ground. She closed his eyes, stepping aside and holding her hands out.

"Come then! He's just in his room upstairs."

Ryou moved past the lady, climbing through the stairs. He pulled out another piece of paper, reading the notes carefully. _Okay... I just now have to do this... and then... _He blinked at the door with a sign "Do not disturb". He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Mum! I told you not to disturb me!"

Ryou scratched his head. _What should I say to him?_ Ryou lifted the piece of paper up, gazing upon the notes. _If he does not wish to be disturbed, read the following lines._ He tilted his head, gazing upon the sign again. _I think he's ignoring me again. I'll do one more knock and then I'll read it out loud._ Ryou knocked on it again, waiting for another response.

"Mum! Stop it!"

"I have some business to discuss with you."

The voice hesitated temporarily.

"Wh-who are you? Are you trying to kidnap me? What have you done to my mum?"

Ryou blinked at the door.

"I'm not a kidnapper. I'm just here to discuss business with you."

Ryou tapped his feet impatiently, waiting for the reply.

"You got ten seconds to tell me your business or-"

"Kyo-kun! What's going on up there?"

Ryou turned his head around, gazing upon the lady. Her face reminded him of a giant demon from an anime show. She clenched her fists, blowing steam form her head.

"You haven't let your friend in there yet?"

The voice sighed.

"But mum-"

"NO BUTS!"

Ryou cowered before her, watching her finger pointing at the door.

"You let that dear friend of yours in right now, or you won't get dinner tonight!"

"Urgh! Fine..."

The lady turned her head, gazing upon Ryou. She changed her face, trying to quench his fears.

"I'm sorry about my son. He's always like that!"

The door swung open, revealing Kyo's body. Ryou turned his head, gazing upon Kyo's pale face. The black spots above the wearly wrinkles clutched onto his eyelids tightly. His hair poked upwards, pointing at the ceiling. Kyo blinked at Ryou's shining blonde hair gleaming from the lights outside.

"You don't look like a kidnapper..."

His mother folded her arms, glaring at her son.

"Kyonshi!"

Kyo glared back at his mother. He turned away from her mother, returning inside hsi room.

"Come in. You better have a good reason why you had interrupted my work!"

Ryou entered inside the room, closing the door behind him. Ryou squinted his eyes, gazing upon the shining lamp. The windows covered tightly, forming darkness around the desk. Piles of paper were stacked up neatly. Ryou tilted his head, gazing upon the floors filled with scrunched-up paper balls.

"You know... you could at least tidy this place up a-"

Kyo turned around, glaring at him.

"I did not let you in so that you can play mom!"

He sat on his chair, turning it around.

"Don't waste my time and hurry up!"

Ryou pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it carefully.

"Now... where should I begin?"

He moved his finger around, pointing at the words on the top.

"I am the messenger of god, and I have come to fulfil your deepest desires!"

Kyo turned away from Ryou, moving his pen around the paper. He gazed upon the lines coming alive.

"If you mean my dreams of becoming an artist, I don't need any help!"

Ryou lowered the piece of paper, blinking at Kyo.

"I actually mean a chance to win a girl's heart and make her yours."

Kyo slammed his pen on the desk, flicking ink all over it.

"Who are you exactly? Are you working for that Rokushi bully?"

Ryou broke sweat from his face, crossing his lips. _Crap! What should I do now!_ A light bulb glowed inside his head as he lifted his paper up, skimming through the notes. _I know there's a line about what to do when he's under the impression that I'm his enemy at this stage... umm... I swear I've seen tha line somewhere be-_ He pointed his finger at a line of words. _There we go! Now let's see... di di di di di di di- oh... of course! I need to show him some evidence!_ He shoved his paper back inside his pocket. He moved his hand inside another pocket, jerking it around. _C'mon... where's that photo? I really need it!_ Kyo turned around, glaring at Ryou.

"You got about ten seconds to leave before–"

He widened his eyes, gazing upon a photo lying on the floor. He stood up from his chair, strolling towards it. He picked the photo up, gazing upon Tsukiyo's body. His body trembled, feeling his heart beating. Ryou blinked at Kyo holding the photo. He stood near Kyo, gazing upon Tsukiyo's face.

"Hey. Where did you get that from?"

Kyo's eyes glimmered, feeling his cheeks blushing.

"This face..."

He turned his head, facing Ryou.

"You know this girl personally right?"

Ryou paused for a moment. He placed his hands on his hair, flicking it around.

"I do as a matter of fact. I could even help you win that girl's heart!"

Kyo formed a thrilled look, picturing Ryou forming wings from his back and a halo above his head.

"It's as if the prophecy has come true! An angel came to me with the picture of my beloved Rukia!"

Ryou scratched his head, blinking at him.

"Actually, that's not her name..."

He pulled a mazagine out of the desk, holding the front page to Ryou.

"I did not actually create this character. It was based on a dream I had – a dream where this girl exist inside this world..."

Ryou blinked at Kyo. _I don't get it..._ Shrugging off the confusion, he pulled his crumpled piece of paper form his pocket, ironing it out straight. His eyes caught glimpse of a few shining words on the page.

"If you accept to try winning your dream girl's heart, you will be put under intense training by none other than the messenger himself. As god's chosen, I will do my best to-"

Kyo leaned forward smiling at him.

"Can I at least see her in person first?"

Ryou slammed his paper on the ground, shouting at him.

"Hey! At least let me finish this-"

Ryou moved his hands to his chin, humming to himself.

"Hey... that really is a good question..."

He picked up the paper, skimming through the notes. _By the looks of it, there wasn't anything stated about getting the candidate to see his dream girl... what would he say if a situation like that would ever come..._ An image of Yutuka stood on his shoulders, folding his arms. _It is important that we at least get to know his enemy before he sets foot into unexplored territories..._ He dropped the paper on the ground, smiling at him.

"Now that I think about it... I don't see why not..."

He placed his hands on his shoulders, forming a star near his face. _I may be competent in following orders, but I specialise in doing things without being asked! After all, I know my brother better than anyone else..._

* * *

><p>Hana strolled through the school grounds, folding her arms. <em>Where is that Keima? I can't believe I let myself lost sight of him!<em> She sighed, standing near the school gate. _Well since school is over, perhaps he had gone without me... Why did I have to get distracted in the process?_ Hana sighed, placing herself on the ground. _I don't really know how helping Keima will get me closer to him... after he's done with every single threat neutralise... what would he do with me? Would he try getting rid of me?_ She closed her eyes, picturing Keima holding a gun. He pointed at her head, pushing the top trigger down.

Hana cowered against him, feeling her eyes watery. _But he's not exactly harsh though... I know that he has a soft gentle side to him... but he tends to hide that from others..._ An image of an armoured coffin appeared inside her mind. It slowly opened up, revealing Keima's naked body. He crossed his legs, whimpering in fear. _I can feel him inside that thick shell! I just have to open his heart once I find his weak spot... _She watched herself drifting towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders. _Then... maybe I could open his heart to me... and only me..._ The images disappear as she opened her eyes.

She lifted her head up, gazing upon the setting sun. _For now, I'll continue to aid Keima in his missions..._ Ayumi and Chihiro strolled towards Hana, talking amongst each other. Suddenly, they turned their heads, noticing Hana sitting near the school gates.

"Hey. I've never seen this girl before..."

"Maybe we should see who she is..."

Hana turned her head around, gazing upon the girls. Ayumi and Chihiro widened their eyes, recognising Hana's face.

"I remember that girl! She was on TV!"

"I can't believe she's at our school now."

Hana blinked at the girls. _Hmm... More students I have to deal with I see... I had hundreds of them coming to me quite often so far..._ Chihiro closed her eyes, holding her hand out.

"I'm Kosaka Chihiro!"

Ayumi followed Chihiro's example.

"I'm Takahara Ayumi!"

Hana gazed upon their hands. _I guess I should do my normal routine then..._ She lifted herself from the ground, smiling at the girl.

"I'm Kumina Hana!"

She held her hand out, shaking each girl's hand. Chihiro gazed upon Hana's sparkling golden hair complementing her blue opal eyes.

"Speaking of which, what are you doing here all alone?"

Hana sighed.

"I guess I was waiting for someone, but it looks like I might need to walk home..."

Chihiro closed her eyes, smiling at Hana.

"Dya wanna come with us? We're going to have a look around a few shops."

Ayumi tilted her head to the side, placing her arms behind her back.

"It'll be heaps cool if you come along!"

Hana hummed to herself, generating thoughts in her mind. _Well... since I told my parents I wanted to live a life of lower class people... I guess this is a good time to keep up this charade..._ She closed her eyes, returning Chihiro's favour with a smile.

"I guess I have nothing better to do today..."

* * *

><p>Keima, Kumuro and Heihachi stood near the house, gazing upon the door blocking their path. Heihachi pushed the door bell, waiting for someone to answer. Ichigou's mother opened the door, smiling at Heihachi.<p>

"Hekkun! I'm glad that you've came here to visit my poor boy! It's pretty much unfortunate that he got sick today..."

The mother closed her eyes, placing her hands together near her right cheek.

"I can't stand one of my kids in a risk of dying from these conditions... what a tragedy it would be to think of the horrors becoming true..."

Keima lowered his eyelids. _There really is serious over-dramatisation going on right here..._ The mother turned her head, gazing upon Keima and Kumuro.

"I see you brought your friends too. How wonderful of you to let my boy have many more friends!"

She took a step towards the wall, placing her hands out.

"Come in boys! Ichigou's just in his room!"

Keima, Kumuro and Heihachi strolled inside the house, marching through the corridors. The boys climbed through the stairs gazing upon the pictures. They stood near a door with a sign reading "potential rock star here". Heihachi moved his hand near the knob, turning it around. Suddenly, the boys blinked at Ichigou, witnessing a very strange event. Ichigou spun his dress around in circles, singing a song coming from the speakers. He pointed his sceptre at the boys, winking at them. He blinked at them, noticing their presence. He widened his eyes, dropping his jaws and his sceptre.

He waved his arm up and down, feeling his teeth chattering.

"H-h-how much did you see?"

Keima continued blinking at Ichigou. _In this shitty world, this is definitely an example of a freaky bug created by reality._ Kumuro scratched his head, chucking nervously. _Oh boy... this might turn out bad._ Heihachi gasped, drawing Ichigou's attention. His eyes watered, witnessing Heihachi's presence.

"He-heihachi. Th... this..."

Ichigou's cheeks slightly blushed, feeling his heart throbbing. Heihachi dropped his jaws, forming stars around his eyes.

"Ichigou my man! You really are a talented cos-player!"

Keima and Kumuro turned their heads around, widening their eyes and dropping their jaws. (Keima) _This guy's definitely bugged as well!_ (Kumuro) _What the? I thought Heihachi would bash him up for that!_ Ichigou blinked at Heihachi, being caught by surprised.

"You... you do?"

Heihachi held his hands out, forming hearts around his eyes.

"With this stunning look, you would definitely win a cos-play competition against other Hitomi cos-player wannabes! We should really think about your costumes for the Mai High Fest!"

Ichigou's cheeks grew redder, making him hesitate.

"Umm... does... does this mean-?"

Heihachi placed his hands on ichigous shoulders, smiling at him.

"Think about other rock stars who cross-dressed. Alice Cooper and Marilyn Manson had made this possible, and so you will be the next cross-dressing rock star to have ever hit the stages!"

Keima placed his hands on his glasses, making it shine.

"This brings me to my proposal, Ichigou..."

Heihachi and Ichigou turned around, blinking at Keima.

"What proposal?"

Keima formed a god-like grin.

"I can help you win Yui's heart, Ichigou?"

Heihachi blinked at Keima.

"You're kidding... why would Ichigou even think about going out with that man-girl freak?"

Heihachi turned his head, gazing upon Ichigou's bashful face. He widened his eyes, dropping his jaws.

"Wait, you actually like that freak?"

Ichigou turned his head away from Keima and sighed.

"You... you actually can?"

Kumuro moved his hands, pointing at Keima.

"He had helped another student at school win a girl's heart. He decided to use his powers for the good and aid you in getting Yui's heart!"

Keima moved his hands away from hsi glasses.

"So... Do you humbly accept the capturing god's offer?"

Ichigou crossed his lips.

"Well..."

Ichigou's mother climbed through the stairs, walking towards the boys.

"So... how's everything g-"

Suddenly, she widened her eyes at Ichigou, feeling her heart exploding. Her body slowly moved away from the boys, landing on the ground.

* * *

><p>Hana gazed upon Chihiro and Ayumi gazing through the window, admiring the dresses worn by the mannequins. The girls imagined themselves strutting through the catwalk, twirling their chosen dresses around. Hana sighed, folding her arms. <em>I guess it's kinda similar to my theories about lower class people – these people keep dreaming about getting what they want, even though they have other needs to attend to. I guess it's better to dream about the desires that are yet to be reached than to think about how someone like me can almost get everything... <em>She imagined herself standing near a huge row of clothes lining up.

Chihiro and Ayumi turned their heads around, gazing upon Hana's face

"Is everything alright?"

"Have we been talking too much?"

Hana blinked at the girls. _I guess they are nice people... I'll give them some credit for that._ Hana smiled cheerfully at them.

"Not at all."

Chihiro pointed her finger at the dress.

"Do you buy clothes every day?"

Hana placed her hands on her hips.

"Well... Only occasionally. I sometimes choose the clothes I really want."

Ayumi closed her eyes, scratching her head.

"Well I kinda imagine rich girls doing so. I'm not saying that you do these things, but rich girls would usually demand for more expensive clothing."

Hana folded her arms, nodding at the girls.

"Ah yes. A classic example of how TV shows would heavy rely on such stereotypes to gain ratings..."

Chihiro placed her finger near her lip, conjuring a question inside her mind.

"Say, do you know anyone at our school."

Hana nodded her head.

"Well I'm a childhood friend of Kumuro-kun..."

Chihiro and Ayumi widened their eyes.

"Wait... do you mean... the follower of otamegane?"

Hana blinked at the girls.

"Umm... enlighten me about that 'follower' and that 'otamegane' you have mentioned..."

Ayumi and Chihiro turned their heads, blinking at each other. They moved their heads back, straightening their necks.

"There is a guy at school who always plays games at class..."

Hana conjured an image of Keima playing his PFP near a tree. _Well I do notice that machine of his..._ Ayumi placed her hands on her back, making her cheeks slightly red.

"He doesn't talk much to anyone..."

Chihiro closed her eyes, holding her hand out.

"Not only he believes that '2D girls' are better than '3D girls', but he also claims himself to be 'the capturing god'. I fail to see any girl who would ever want to be near him! ... maybe except for Kanon-chan, but I don't believe that!"

Hana blinked at the girls. _Am... am I falling in love with someone who's being perceived as an outcast?_

"Also, I strongly believe that he follows everything that Otamegane does."

Hana placed her hands near her mouth, giggling quiet.

"Kumuro-kun would follow any friend he makes. I guess you can say that he's very friendly..."

Chihiro and Ayumi blinked at Hana. Hana pulled her phone out of her pocket, flipping it open. The screen showed "4:12pm".

"I guess I should really be getting back home now..."

Hana strolled away from Ayumi and Chihiro. She twisted her torso around, waving at the girls.

"Nice meeting you people!"

She turned away from Ayumi and Chihiro, strolling through the streets. She sighed, picturing Keima in his mind. _Keima... are you really my dream partner... Or was it my imagination all along..._

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro strolled through the streets, walking past moving pedestrians. Kumuro turned his head around, gazing upon Keima's glasses glowing from his PFP screen.<p>

"So what are you going to do now?"

Keima moved his fingers around, tapping the buttons rapidly.

"Well... I guess the first thing I should do is to write another script based on the resources he could use. I can see this being a huge piece of cake! It's like writing a fan fiction!"

The word "fan fiction" echoed inside Kumuro's mind, causing him to widen his eye in fear.

"Shit! I forgot about Shiomiya-san!"

Kumuro ran away from Keima, making him lower his PFP.

"Hey! Where are you going now?"

Keima sighed, levelling his PFP to his head.

"Why do I care? I'm gonna go home anyway..."

"Mind if I escort you to your home, Keima-sama?"

Keima widened his eyes, feeling his hands shaking. _Oh crap... this is bad! Why did that damn idiot leave me out in the open?_ Yui placed her arms on his shoulders, smiling at Keima.

"If I'm not careful, I might've let you get your fragile body harmed by many mean guys..."

Keima's eyes twitched, feeling his heart beating. _Dammit... I didn't anticipate such event that will occur as of now... I need to keep escaping or else- _An idea popped inside his head, giving him an idea. _Hang on... at the moment, Yui acts like a magnet... the more negative I become, the greater her lover for me will increase... _Keima sighed inside his mind. _I guess the courtship stuff explains her aggressive behaviour... The simple solution in diverting her attention to my student Ichigou is to give what she wants so that she'll soon get sick of me._ He turned around, gazing upon Yui's face. _I really hate to do this, but..._

"So what... do you want to walk home with me?"

Yui blinked at Keima's sudden change of attitude. Shurgging off the confusion, she closed her eyes, moving a hand away from him.

"Even better! I figured we could hang out around this town for a while..."

Keima folded his arms.

"Well... I guess I might have time but..."

Yui pointed her fingers at a games store.

"We can go into your favourite games store and buy a lot of games there. I'll pay for everything you buy, my treat..."

Keima crossed his lips.

"I was gonna buy all of the games myself... but if you insist..."

* * *

><p>Keima gazed upon the games lying on the shelves, humming to himself. <em>There aren't many games that I need to buy at the moment... I guess I could walk off with a few new releases, though the games are still flooding... if only I could get a lot of-<em> Keima pushed his palm on his face, groaning to himself. _Dammit! I'm supposed to feed her desires so that she gets sick of me! Not just stand there and decide the games to buy! _Yui stood near Keima, smiling at his face.

"Say, you figured out what you want yet?"

Keima moved his hands off his face, humming to himself._ I need to come up with the best response to decrease her interest points as much as possible..._ Keima pulled a few games out of the shelves, stacking them together.

"Maybe these ones will do…"

Yui placed her arms around Keima's shoulders, making him widen his eyes. His heart thumped quickly, making his cheeks red. _Why do I have to get touched all the time?_

"I thought you would want more than just that…"

Keima closed his eyes, turning his head away from her.

"Well… it's just that usually I spend my money on games often… Are you gonna buy some yourself?"

Yui turned Keima around, forcing him to gaze upon her cheery face.

"I'm happy enough to watch you awe over your interests in game."

Keima widened his eyes, feeling goose bumps all over his body. He pushed himself away from Yui, turning away from her.

"Well umm… let's go to the counter then…"

Keima strolled towards the counter, gritting his teeth. _Dammit. I'm still not feeling well… damn that crystal!_

* * *

><p>Amika strolled through the streets, humming to herself. She imagined herself holding her bass in front of live audience. Chihiro wrapped her bandana around her head, placing her guitar strap over her body. She gripped it tightly, holding her head near the microphone. Ayumi held her hands out, revealing her black leather gloves. Yui sat on the drum seat, revealing her gruffy beard. Miyako's revealed her vampiric face from the shadows, placing her hands on the keyboard. Amika snapped out of her daydream, shaking her head. <em>Damn that weird daydream! I really need to stop fantasising about that!<em>

Suddenly, she saw Kumuro dashing through the street, making her scratch her head. _Kumuro-sama? Wonder why he's running fast… Wait… where is he going in such a hurry?_ Suddenly, a stone slammed itself into a window, making her gasp. She watched it falling on the ground, holding a note. She pulled the note form the stone, reading it carefully. _Leave Kumuro-kun out of his life, you witch… huh?_ She turned around, noticing a shadowy figure standing in the alleyway. She frowned at the figure, scrunching the note up.

"Hey…"

She dashed through the street, glaring at the figure. It turned away from her, running through the alleyway. She waved her arm around, shouting at it.

"Where are you going, stalker?"

She pushed her feet against the ground, stopping herself near a huge wall. She moved her head around, finding signs of the mysterious person.

* * *

><p>Ryou and Kyo hid behind a bush, popping their heads out. They gazed upon Tsukiyo sitting on her bench. She peered through the telescope, hugging Luna around her firmly. Kyo's heart thumped at the sight of her glowing blonde hair. Her pale face glowered from the setting sun. He closed his eyes, forming a huge grin. <em>It's like a dream come true! I'll be able to get close to the love of my life…<em> Ryou turned his head, facing Kyo.

"We better get going now. I'll teach you how to win her heart tomorrow."

Kyo widened his eyes in disappointment.

"But we just got here! Can't I at least go near her?"

Ryou shook his head.

"We yet to have time to do such thing yet! We need to prepare for the days where you can meet her!"

Kyo pushed his body up, gazing upon Tsukiyo's face.

"I'm not letting this opportunity slip by! This is my fated encounter, and I'm not going to let someone like you ruin it!"

Ryou grabbed his body, trying to pull him down.

"Don't let her see us! You're gonna blow our cover!"

Kyo fell into the bushes, grabbing Tsukiyo's attention. She moved her head away from the telescope, gazing upon the bush. _I swear I heard something…_ She turned her head, gazing upon Luna's face. _Did you find something peculiar, Luna?_ Ryou's hands were wrapped around Kyo's face, making him jerk around. Ryou sighed, feeling his arms weakening.

"We had enough looking. Let's get you back home…"

* * *

><p>Shiori walked out of the library entrance, closing the door behind her. She sighed, gazing upon her reflection. <em>I… I can't believe it… <em>An image of Kumuro appeared inside her mind. _He didn't come today… I… I don't understand…_ Simone stood near her, growng horns from her head. _It's obvious that he didn't really care about you and your work. He was disgusted with the latest story you made! In fact, he might've hated all of the stories._ Kurt appeared next to Simone, forming a halo around his head. _Don't listen to her. I'm sure there's a really good explanation for this.._._ I wouldn't think he's a bad person…_

Shiori sighed as she moved away from the door. Kumuro dashed through the school buildings, gazing upon the library. _Almost there… Just a few more hundred steps…_ He stood near the door, trying to open it up. Kumuro crossed his lips, gazing upon the time – 5:00pm. _Dammit! I was too late for her… in fact… I made her wait for very very long…_ Kumuro turned away from the door, placing his hands on his head. _Dammit! I can't believe I got distracted… I just hope that Shiomiya-san's alright…_ An image of Shiori appeared inside his mind, covering her face and holding the tears on them.

Kumuro shed a tear from his eyes. He wiped the tear off his face, moving away from the library. _Calm down Kumuro. We'll go see her tomorrow around lunch time…_

* * *

><p>Keima and Yui sat at a table, gazing upon plates of cake. Keima sighed, spinning his fork around. <em>Okay… why did I even agree to eat out at a cake shop? Oh that's right… I was the one who though that giving Yui what she wanted was a good idea…<em> The two tiled their heads, gazing upon the faces. Keima watched Yui closed her eyes, smiling at him. _I don't think there was any signs of boredom I made on her… was that really a good idea after all?_

"Dig in Keima-sama."

Keima tilted his head, grumbling at the cake. _So do I really have to eat those disgusting things then? _Keima pushed the spoon inside it, pulling fleshes of cake layers out of its body. He pushed the soon inside the mouth, chewing them slowly. He gazed upon Yui staring at him.

"Aren't you gonna eat yours?"

Yui shook her head.

"I'm fine enough as it is – watching your adorable self spending time eating cake…"

Inside Keima's mind, a group of small Keimas, wearing business suit, sat around the table near the whiteboard. The words in the whiteboard read "avoiding Yui meeting".

"This new tactic is going out of hand! Not only are we forced to suffer from those acidic atrocities, but we are finding no signs of damage we made on her!"

"Even if we kept using our old tactics, she'll soon be going after us! It'll only be a matter of time before she'll eventually enslave us all of her manly charms!"

"We need to change our way of thinking! The magnetism strategy was completely useless and bullshit!"

Mini Keimas hummed to themselves, placing their hands on their chins. Outside Keiam's brain, Keima broke sweat on his face. _I'm guessing I accidentally raised her love points for me… If only I had a bit more time to analyse the situation instead of being in this condition…_ Suddenly, an armed robber entered the café, holding a gun out.

"Don't move! This is an armed robbery!"

The robber strolled towards Keima, pointing the gun at his head.

"Give me everything you-"

Yui punched him in the face, knocking him towards the wall. Yui leaned towards the robber, shouting at him.

"Don't interrupt our wonderful moments you scum!"

He dropped his gun, feeling his back aching. Everyone inside the café (especially Keima) widened their eyes, dropping their jaws. Keima's body trembled in fear. _Hey hey hey! What's the deal with this unexpected event?_ Yui pulled her sleeves down and held her arms out, flexing them tightly.

"It's a good thing I did some workout in case one day the two of us got married. It'll even help me carry you around after the ceremony!"

Keima barked at Yui, grabbing her attention.

"Are you still going on about that marriage crap?"

Yui placed her hands on her cheeks, smiling at him.

"Well I can't wait for that day anyway. Just you and I going through our honeymoon – I'll be only wearing my boxers while you'll be showing off your bikini!"

Keima gritted his teeth, shouting at Yui.

"I would look disgusting in a bikini and-"

Keima blinked at Yui, making his rage disappear.

"Hang on… you're going to be topless?"

Yui closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Well, it's not really necessary for a man to wear something underneath their torsos while swimming..."

Keima lowered his eyelids. _This is really starting to get twisted… why did I even bother giving her my attention?_

* * *

><p>Tenri laid her body on her bed, gazing upon the ceiling. <em>Nanaka-san seemed to be acting a bit strange lately… I wonder what happened to her…<em> She imagined herself walking alongside Nanaka, exiting out of a school building. Tenri turned her head, smiling at Nanaka.

"Do you wanna come to my house?"

Nanaka sighed, placing her hands on her head.

"Actually, I'm kinda busy with a few things…"

Tenri crossed her lips.

"Are you sure? My mother's not coming home until around 6…"

Nanaka turned her head around, gazing upon Tenri.

"Well you got your lover to visit to anyway…"

Tenri blinked at Nanaka.

"Haibara-san…"

Tenri snapped out of her daydream, returning to her room. _I hope Keima-kun is still working on helping Nanaka-san… speaking of Keima-kun…_ She lifted herself out of her bed, strolling towards the window. Tenri stood near the window, gazing upon Keima's house. She sighed, waiting for Keima to show up near the door. _Where is Keima-kun? I have yet to see him come home yet…_ The doppelganger stood near Tenri, placing its hands on her shoulders.

"Tenri…"

She turned her head around, gazing upon its identical face. It smiled at her, witnessing Tenri blushing.

"Have you confessed to Keima yet?"

Tenri hesitantly shook her head.

"Keima-kun's not there yet…"

The doppelganger moved away from her, gzing upon the mirror.

"I have a funny feeling that guy's been hanging out with other girls you don't know about…"

Tenri blinked at it.

"Wha… what dya mean?"

It closed its eyes, placing its hands near its heart.

"I just hope he's not going out with many girls at a time… perhaps we have to punish him for those crimes committed if something like that were to occur…"

Tenri crossed her lips.

"Y… you don't have to be harsh about it… Keima-kun's different from other boys after all…"

The doppelganger strolled towards Tenri, placing its hands on Tenri's shoulders again.

"Please understand my concerns for you. He should be yours after all…"

Tenri shook her head.

"Keima-kun's no one's boyfriend."

It closed its eyes, shaking its head in disappointment.

"Why must you think as shallow as this?"

Suddenly, the door swung open, making the doppelganger disappear. Tenri's mother entered the room, holding her hands out.

"Tenri-chan, I'm home now!"

* * *

><p>Yui and Keima strolled alongside each other, facing away from each other. Keima gritted his teeth, placing his hands inside his pocket. <em>I accidentally made things harder for Ichigou to conquer Yui. I have to create a script that would really grab her attention when I get home…<em> Yui closed her eyes, feeling her heart beating. _What a wonderful date it has been! I get to see many sides of Keima-sama… maybe… maybe the time is right…_ She placed her hands on Keima's shoulders, turning him around. Keima's heart thumped, feeling his cheeks red. _Dammit… what is it this time?_

"Before I go home, I got something else to give to you."

Yui closed her eyes, moving her head against his. Keima widened his eyes, feeling his body shaking. _Hang on! I don't want a kiss! No! Stop it! You're making things a lot harder for Ichigou!_ His body tried moving… yet they felt lifeless like a doll. Her lips gently touched his, making his heart accelerate like a v8 supercar. _OH GOD! AAARRRGGGGHHHH! STOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIIIITT!_ Yui moved her head away from Keima, revealing her blushing cheeks. He took a few steps back, whimpering at her. Yui chuckled at him, turning away from him.

"I'll see you later."

She strolled away from him, holding her hand up. Keima gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. _Dammit! What have I done to myself?_

* * *

><p>Amika sat at her desk, gazing upon the note. The words "Leave Kumuro-kun out of his life" echoed inside her mind. <em>Now that I think about it, I didn't think I would have an enemy watching my back… unless…<em> An image of Kusunoki appeared inside her mind. _Oh yeah… perhaps she didn't take it lightly after my Kumuro-sama declined her offer…_ Amika formed a frown on her face. _I need to confront her as soon as possible. God knows what she'll do next…_

* * *

><p>Ryou sat on his couch, holding the remote. <em>After so many hours of work, I've finally got a chance to at least watch this show…<em> He closed his eyes, smiling brightly. _Now I get to see if Katsumi will break up with Maki…_ Suddenly, Yutuka yanked the remote off Ryou's hands, making him open his eyes. Ryou frowned at Yutuka holding his remote.

"What do you want this time? I did you a favour!"

Yutuka slapped Ryou on the back of his head, making Ryou groan in pain.

"That's for getting our candidate near Tsukiyo at unnecessary times!"

Ryou pouted his lips, rubbing his head gently.

"How am I supposed to convince Kyo without letting him show him her target anyway?"

Yutuka folded his arms.

"If you had realised, there are also notes as to how to continue convincing him. You almost compromised the operations back there!"

Ryou turned away from him, folding his arms.

"I still don't see why you can't go and help him out yourself!"

Yutuka shook his head.

"There will be suspicions if another otaku visits an otaku's house. You on the other hand seemed to be normal, and so he'll somehow become convinced easily. I guess you did well there."

He placed a huge script on the table, drawing Ryou's attention.

"Study the scripts for tomorrow. I need you to teach him the basics of confessing his love and initiate his first event."

* * *

><p>Keima gritted his teeth, tapping the keys with his fingers. <em>My brain's still not functioning after this ordeal! Dammit! It needs to stop soon! I can't let Ichigou get disappointed due to my mistakes! Now's the time to come up with something that will blow Yui away from me…<em> Keima groaned, tapping the backspace key repeatedly. _So far, I'm not getting any good ideas as of yet… C'mon… think of something… think!_ Keiam turned his head, gazoing upon the unwrapped package. He moved it near him, reopening it. He gazed upon the school uniform, creating an image of Ichigou on his mind.

_Hang on… Yui became a cross-dresser after that ordeal… Ichigou seemed to cosplay as some anime girl… Yui gave me this uniform… she was going on about performing marriages while corssdressing…_ Keima's eyes formed stars, widening his mouth. _That's it! It should've been obvious in the first place! All I need to do is to get Ichigou to cross-dress for many events!_ He pictured Ichigou and Yui standing next to Yui. Ichigou's wig rested on his dress. Yui snuggled against Ichigou, revealing her blushing cheeks. _I could easily get Ichigou to grab her attention… that way, Yui will start losing interest in me…_

Mari strolled towards Keima, holding a broom out

"Keima honey! Could you at least–"

Suddenly, she blinked at Keima holding a school uniform. She widened her eyes, dropping her jaws. _K-Keima honey? _She fell on the ground unconscious, drawing Keima's attention.

* * *

><p>Kumuro and Ichigou widened his eyes, watching Keima hold out a girl's school uniform. Ichigou's body trembled in fear, gazing upon the dress hanging down. His cheeks reddened at the sight of the wig lying on the whiteboard. <em>He-hey! Isn't this supposed to be a dating lesson and not some cross-dressing fest?<em> Kumuro dropped his jaws in disgust.

"What's going on buddy? Why the hell did you bring this uniform with you?"

Keima sighed.

"This is a part of initiating the first event…"

Ichigou gritted his teeth, shouting at Keima.

"I did not come here to humiliate myself with this shameful hobby of mine! Why are you getting me to crossdress?"

Keima pointed his hands at a drawing of Yui.

"I like to point out that Yui is wearing men's clothing. I have a hunch that she could bear huge interests in men wearing dresses."

Kumuro folded his arms, frowning at Keima.

"Are you sure you really are helping Ichigou? It seems like you're just trying to humiliate poor Ichigou!"

Keima shook his head.

"You know what, if you guys don't believe I'm helping you, you can leave right now and try getting Yui's heart without me."

Ichigou sighed, tilting his head down.

"So are you sure Yui likes those type of men?"

Keima raised his head, gazing upon the ceiling.

"I guess you can say that I've met her many times... she is pretty aggressive for a manly girl..."

Keima turned his head to the board, lifting his marker up. He moved it around, drawing a picture of a flower.

"Let's go into your first lesson of the day – the concept behind confessing and capturing!"

He pointed his marker at his drawings.

"Let's say the length and width of the stem represents the number of events. Like relationships and statuses, they will grow as you create more events."

Ichigou placed his head on the desk, groaning in frustration.

"Boooo-ring! You sound like my grumpy teacher!"

Keima clenched his fists, gritting his teeth at him.

"Are you gonna be like this throughout the whole lesson or what?"

Ichigou slowly moved his head, gazing upon Kumuro.

"See what I mean? I don't get why this has to be like a school lesson!"

Keima stormed away from the boys, climbing through the stairs. He stood near the door, opening it up. He turned his head around, glaring at Ichigou.

"If you don't want to be dedicated to this, I'll let you do all the work then!"

Ichigou widened his eyes, holding his hands out.

"Wait! Please come back!"

As Keima tired closing the door, he felt something blocking hsi way. He blinked at it, swinging it open again. He gazed upon Hana folding her arms.

"Where were you yesterday? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Keima sighed.

"I'm in the middle of teaching that boy."

Hana turned her head around, watching Ichigou whimper in fear.

"I uh... It's not what you think... I still like you!"

Hana blinked at Ichigou's scared face, feeling confused. Shrugging off the confusion, she strolled past Keima, climbing down the stairs.

"I don't like you anyway..."

Ichigou dropped his jaws, feeling his heart broken. Keima followed after Hana, returning to the board.

* * *

><p>Ryou stood near the whiteboard, holding out a huge book. He flicked through the pages, gazing upon the letters using his glasses. Kyo sat at his desk, gazing upon Ryou. He sighed, placing his hands on his head. Ryou closed the book, placing it on a desk near him. He lifted his stick up, pointing at the picture of the flower.<p>

"Let's say the relationship between you and your dream girl is like a flower. As you create more events, the relationship begins to grow."

Kyo thumped his head on the desk, groaning in agony.

"I thought I would skip classes so that I don't have to hear boring lectures!"

Ryou slammed the book on the ground, shouting at him.

"What dya want me to do? Tell you everything you need to do in order to get your girlfriend?"

Kyo lifted his head up from the desk.

"Well if you think about it, it' easier that way. Plus I have a chapter due next week, so I don't really want my time into working on my chapter to get wasted by some boring lecture!"

Ryou faced away from Kyo, folding his arms.

"You know what? Fine! If you want to spend the rest of your life making manga while wondering why you still haven't got a girlfriend yet, go ahead and diss this lesson!"

Ryou strolled towards the door, holding his hands out.

"If you truly want a girlfriend, at least take some initiative!"

Kyo sighed, watch ryou turn the knob.

"Fine... can you please come back now?"

Ryou grinned, forming a star around his face. _Reverse psychiatry works every time!_

* * *

><p>Shiori strolled through the corridors, walking past many students. She hugged her book tightly, huddling herself from many monsters lurking around. <em>Wh... why am I doing this in the first place? <em>An image of Kumuro walking away from her appeared inside his mind. _He might've forgotten about yesterday... or perhaps... _Kumuro stood near a crowd of people, talking to his friends. _He doesn't really care about me..._ Shiori sighed, gazing upon the signs above the classroom doors. _If he doesn't, then there's no reason for me to find his class... right?_ She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

_Muhara-kun wouldn't do something like that! There should be a good explanation to it!_ She stopped moving, gazing upon the sign "2–B". _I... I think this is his class... right?_ Amika strolled towards Shiori, humming to herself. Shiori moved her head, noticing Amika's presence. _I've seen this girl many times... I wonder if she's in the same class as Muhara-kun..._ Amika stood still, blinking at Shiori. _Hey... I've seen that girl around... why is she here ll of a sudden? _An image of Shiori hugging Kumuro tightly appeared inside her mind. _Oh I see now... you're trying to get Kumuro-sama without me catching offguard..._

She imagined herself holding a pitchfork, grinning sinisterly and cackling like a witch. _Fat chance! I'm not letting you get to him!_ Shiori blinked at Amika, watching flames coming out of her body. _Wonder what she's fired up for... should I go ask her about Kumuro?_

"A... are you friends with Muhara-kun?"

Amika imagined herself glaring at Shiori. _Oh... I see you're going on the offensive huh? I can see every single trick you do!_ She folded ehr arms, closing her eyes.

"I guess I am? Why's that?"

Shiori slightly lowered her books.

"Umm... Is he in his classroom now?"

Amika imagined herself grinning sinisterly again. _She's being more aggressive than I thought... I'll just pretend to have a look in class before dismissing her..._ Amika opened her eyes, straightening her arms out.

"Well... I'll go check for you."

Amika stood near the door, gazing through the classroom. She widened her eyes, finding Kumuro's desk empty. _Hey... where did he go? _An image of Kumuro strolling with Keima and Hana appeared inside his mind. _Hang on... he went with those two... didn't they?_ _Well... at least she still won't be able to see him._ She turned around, holding her arm out.

"I'm sorry, but-"

Amika blinked at the corridors, finding Shiori disappeared.

"Hey... where did she go?"

* * *

><p>Ichigou gazed upon the wig resting on his hands. He crossed his lips, feeling his skirt wrapped around his legs. He lifted his head up, gazing upon Keima, Kumuro and Hana.<p>

"I'm having second thoughts about this... what happens if my friends see me like this?"

Kumuro leaned forward, gazing upon Ichigou.

"You mean Heihachi? He wouldn't care!"

Ichigou's body shook, whimpering in fear.

"Why are we out in the open? People will start looking at me like this! It's too embarrassing to think about it!"

Keima pulled the wig off his hands, placing them on his head. He straightened the wig, hiding most of his real hair.

"If you do this, you'll be able to get noticed by Yui."

He turned Ichigou's body around, pointing it at a direction.

"Now go out there and get Yui's attention!"

Ichigou sighed as he trudged through the school grounds. Hana moved towards Keima, gazing upon him.

"You think this first event will go well? There might be little things that could ruin it."

Keima placed his hands on his glasses, making it shine.

"The diversion has begun. There is no way that things will go wrong! Not for Ichigou's case at least..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> sorry for the delay, but here's chapter 26. It seems like this series might be paused for a while... Don't worry, there'll be at least chapter 27 by nex week...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: On the Offensive

Chihiro and Ayumi stood near the volleyball net, chatting amongst each other. A few girls behind them performed lunges and stretches for an upcoming match. Yui strolled towards Chihiro and Ayumi, folding her arms. Chihiro and Ayumi turned around, gazing upon Yui.

"Looks like you're still a girl!"

"Though you seem to be wearing men's jersey…"

Yui sighed, closing her eyes.

"Well I still haven't become a man yet…"

Yui turned away from the girls, gazing upon the sky.

"Somehow, it seems that there's something missing… I kinda wonder what that is…"

Chihiro and Ayumi placed their hand on Yui's shoulders, smiling at her.

"Maybe you've been a girl all along!"

"Well you are a part of our band after all!"

Amika strolled towards the girls, giving them a concerned look.

"I have a few questions regarding the band."

Chihiro and Ayumi faced away from Yui, moving their hands off her. Yui sighed, lowering her head. _Maybe it's the fact that I haven't captured Keima-sama's heart yet… maybe that's why I'm not a man yet…_ Suddenly, her eyes caught glimpse of a small girl strolling through the school grounds. _Hey… have I seen her before?_ Yui slowly strolled towards her, trying to get a closer look. _That hair looked somewhat familiar…. though…_ The small girl stopped, turning her head around. She widened her eyes, noticing Yui gzing upon her. She turned her head away from Yui, sprinting through the school grounds.

Yui held her hands out, chasing after her.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Yui's legs pushed through the ground, shortening the distance between the two. Eventually, she thumped into the small girl, knocking each other on the ground. Yui slowly lifted herself from the girl, groaning from her aching head. Suddenly, Yui widened her eyes, witnessing Ichigou's face.

"You! You're…"

Ichigou turned his head around, revealing his blushing face. His body trembled, whimpering to himself. He pulled himself away from Yui, fixing up his wig. Yui moved closer to him, holding her hands out.

"I've seen you visiting us girls at band practices quite often…"

Ichigou continued whimpering, making his eyes watery.

"P-p-please don't tell anyone about it…"

Yui placed her hands on his shoulders, lifting each other off the ground. Ichigou's blush grew, feeling his heart thumping. Yui closed her eyes, smiling at Ichigou.

"You look cute in it!"

Ichigou blinked at Yui, feeling goose bumps all over his body. Yui turned away from Ichigou, holding her hands out.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me!"

Ichigou's body froze from his overwhelming emotions. _Is… is this what it feels like to feel loved… as a girl?_ Keima, Hana and Kumuro popped their heads from a tree, gazing upon Ichigou. Hana turned her head, gazing upon Keima.

"It actually went almost perfect! How did you know that cross-dressing would draw Yui's attention to him?"

Keima sighed, closing his eyes.

"What can I say? She gave more than enough information when she tried to pursue me. Perhaps the only way to divert her attention is to find another cross dresser."

Kumuro awed at the sight of Ichigou's dress.

"You know… I reckon Ichigou should cross dress often. It could end up being a form of a fairy…"

Kumuro widened his eyes, having flashbacks of yesterday. He ran away from Keima and Hana, grabbing their attention.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHHIIIIIT!"

* * *

><p>Ryou and Kyo stood behind a wall, facing each other. Ryou held out a piece of paper, reading the notes.<p>

"Okay… I guess the first thing you should do is to pretend you're walking pass by her, talking to yourself. Then you try provoking her in many ways."

Kyo blinked at him.

"Umm… how exactly?"

Ryou popped his head from the wall, gazing upon Tsukiyo.

"Maybe you could touch her telescope or steal her doll. I don't know!"

He moved his head within the wall, facing Kyo.

"Well… use your imagination."

Kyo shrugged at him, strolling away from him.

"Well I guess I'll just pretend I'm making a story while performing it live then. You seemed to be very helpful."

Ryou grinned at him.

"Thank you."

"That comment about you was sarcasm."

Ryou blinked at him, watching Kyo stroll towards Tsukiyo. Kyo lifted his head up, gazing upon the sun.

"It's a glorious day for our hero to stroll through this uncharted world! After travelling many miles from his homeland, he has finally arrived at a place unfamiliar to him!"

Tsukiyo sighed, peering through the telescope. _What grotesque noise is this? I never heard such voices like that before!_ Kyo turned his head around, blinking at Tsukiyo. _Hmm… she's too absorbed with the telescope I see, though…_ He gazed upon her hair, awing at the sight of her golden glow. _Maybe I should just admire her beauty instead…_ Ryou gritted his teeth at Kyo, lifting up a rock. _Hey! Stop slacking off!_ He threw it at Kyo's head, making him groan in pain. He turned away from Tsukiyo, glaring at Ryou. Ryou moved his hands around, giving him sign language. _Stop getting distracted and get her attention!_

Kyo sighed, turning away from Ryou. _Well he is right at least. I shall continue my story…_ He strolled around Tsukiyo, standing close to Luna.

"As our hero continues marching through alien terriotires, he unwittingly stumbles upon a magical place containing a lonely resident."

Kyo lifted Luna up, gazing upon her.

"Besides that lonely survivor, he also discovers an interesting-"

Suddenly, Kyo caught attention of Tsukiyo stand near him. She glared at him, folding her arms.

"Who are you, and why have you captured Luna?"

Kyo blinked at Tsukiyo, conjuring thoughts inside his mind. _Hey… I got her attention! Now… what should I say…?_ An image of Ryou appeared in his mind. _Talk like how you would talk with your parents!_ Kyo sighed, making Ryou disappear. _Even though I rarely talk to girls… maybe I'll just make up as I go like I would with my manga projects…_

"Is this your doll? It does look beautiful, ey?"

Tsukiyo kicked him in the shins, making him groan in pain. He slowly lowered his body, allowing Tsukiyo to snatch Luna off him. She hugged Luna tightly, rocking it around.

"Did that disgusting man harm you in any way?"

Kyo quickly lifted himself from the ground, gazing upon Tsukiyo.

"To be quite honest with you, I think your doll didn't mind me holding her!"

Tsukiyo grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her.

"I'll ask again. Who are you and why did you touch Luna?"

Kyo blinked at Tsukiyo, consulting his mind. _She does seem serious about getting answers from me. I guess a little introduction will soothe things…_

"My name's Pokori Kyonshi. What's your name?"

Tsukiyo pushed her feet on Kyo, making him squirm.

"You didn't answer the other question… now tell me!"

Kyo tried speaking, feeling his voice dropping.

"I… I just think… you're doll is, ummm… beautiful…"

Tsukiyo moved away from Kyo, making him fall to the ground. She gently placed her doll on the bench, brushing her clothes.

"Of course Luna is beautiful. She is one of the few perfections of this dreadful world!"

Kyo lfited himself from the ground again, watching Tsukiyo return to her bench. She turned her head, glaring at Kyo.

"I suggest you leave this place immediately! I don't want your grotesqueness to contaminate this place!"

Kyo blinked at Tsukiyo turning her head to the telescope. _Should I leave her alone or continue to ask her name at least? Oh why would I do that in the first place? Her name's Rukia anyway!_ Kyo walked around the bench, strolling away from her.

"I'll see you later Rukia."

Tsukiyo moved her head away from the telescope, blinking at Kyo.

"Who's that Rukia girl you're talking about?"

Kyo stopped his body, turning it around.

"Isn't your name, Rukia?"

Tsukiyo continued blinking at Kyo. She faced away from him, peering through the telescope.

"It's Kujuo Tsukiyo."

Kyo turned away from her, walking asway from her. He formed a smile on his face, feeling his cheeks slightly red. _Tsukiyo… what a lovely name… why didn't I think up of that name for Rukia? Would've been ten times better!_ He stood near Ryou, grinning at him.

"So… what dya think of that performance."

Ryou slowly swivelled his hands.

"It's okay… you could've done better…"

Kyo lowered his eyelids.

"Yeah… Like you had any better ideas!"

* * *

><p>Shiori sighed, resting her head on the desk. <em>It's no use… Without any help, I won't make it in time…<em> She closed her eyes, picturing herself lying on the ground in the middle of a desert. _No one's going to come to save me… I'm all alone…_ She slowly lifted her book up, watching it crumble into dust. _All this information lost… lost because of that deadline…_ _Maybe I should give up when I had the chance… I should never challenge myself into this kind of situation…_

"Shiomiya-san!"

Shiori widened her eyes, hearing a familiar voice. _That voice… could… could it be…?_

"Shiomiya-san!"

She slowly lifted herself off the desk, watching Kumuro stand in front of her. He bent his body slightly forward, panting for air. She placed her hands near her lips, gasping at him.

"Mu…Muhara-kun!"

He tilted his head, smiling at Shiori.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday…"

Shiori sighed. _He… he remembered… though I don't know if I should trust him again…_ Kumuro pulled her notebook from her desk, making her widen her eyes. He flipped through the pages, skimming through the words. He crossed his lips, recognising the end page.

"Damn... You only made a few pages yesterday…"

He closed his eyes, smiling at her.

"Not to worry. We'll still continue this for today!"

Shiori's cheeks slightly blushed. _He… he seems to care a lot…_

* * *

><p>Chihiro, Ayumi and Yui moved away from Amika, leaving her behind. Amika strolled away from the volleyball court, humming to herself. Suddenly, she saw Kusunoki walking though the school grounds, glaring at her. <em>Hmm… I see her now… this is a good chance to confront her!<em> She clenched her fists, marching towards Kusunoki. Kusunoki turned her head, stopping her body and blinking at Amika. Amika stood near Kusunoki, folding her arms.

"So… did you go anywhere special yesterday?"

Kusunoki continued blinking.

"Why are you asking me that for?"

Amika pulled out a note from her pocket, holding it out.

"I have reasons to believe that you sent that to me!"

Kusunoki glanced at the note, studying the hand writing. She shifted her away from the note, focusing on Amika.

"I was at home training myself. What makes you believe I would do something as childish as that?"

Amika continued gazing upon Kusunoki. _Is she telling the truth? …Or is she trying to lie to me, thinking that I would buy something like that?_ Kusunoki faced away from her, continuing to travel across the school grounds.

"Besides, you are going out with Muhara, right?"

Amika's cheeks reddened, feeling her heart thumping. She waved her arms around, closing her eyes.

"We-we-we're just friends! What makes you think-"

Kusunoki's body froze, drawing Amika's attention.

"Interesting... You told him not to go out with me, and yet you are only friends with him."

Amika hesitated, feeling moved by Kusunoki.

"Yeah, well… what's your point anyway?"

Kusunoki continued moving away from her.

"I am running late. I have no reason to stick around for longer…"

Amika gritted her teeth, pulling her arms downwards. _She's got some nerves to talk like that for a girl!_

* * *

><p>Keima strolled through the corridors with Hana, tapping buttons rapidly on the PFP. <em>Looks like everything's going well for Ichigou so far. I'm going to get in contact with that messenger again and see how they're going…<em> Hana folded her arms, gazing upon students awing at her. _Now that I think about it, I wonder what those people are going with their operations… _She imagined two people hiding behind the bushes, gazing upon Tsukiyo. _Somehow I find that a bit unlikely that they would at least help us…_ Hana snapped out of her daydream, gazing upon Keima.

"Say... you know that so-called messenger of god?"

Keima's glasses glowed from the screen light.

"What about them?"

Hana sighed.

"Are you really sure we can trust them?"

Keima's body halted, making her gasp.

"Do you not trust me with my instincts?"

Hana gazed upon Keima turning his head facing her. She turned away from him, gazing upon the window.

"Umm... well it's just that they might be playing around with you. There could be a possible chance that they might be doing nothing at all..."

Keima turned away from her, continuing to stroll through the corridors.

"I did say that I will check on them today..."

Hana faced away from the window, following after him.

"I... I guess we shouldn't worry about it for now..."

Suddenly, she stopped moving, blinking at Nikaido lifting Keima off the ground. Keima jerked and screamed, demanding her to release him from her grasp. Instead, she held up a broom, making him widen his eyes.

"It's your turn today, so get going!"

Nikaido strolled away from Hana, travelling to another place. Hana turned around, watching Keima scream louder.

* * *

><p>Keima's eyes twitched at the sight of his hands chained up against a wall. <em>Hey... what kind of a sick joke this damn teacher's pulling...?<em> He lifted his head up, watching Nikaido turning away from him and walking back to the stairway entrance. He waved his fist around, shouting at him.

"Come back here! Untie me at once!"

Keima blinked at Nikaido's body continue to be faced away.

"The chains should be long enough to cover this area. Don't expect yourself to go anywhere this time..."

Keima sighed, falling on the ground. _Even though I gave myself time to rest up and recharge through games... _He closed his eyes and sighed._ ...reality is still on the offensive..._ An image of Yotsuba appeared inside his mind, making him sigh. _I wish I get to spend more time with her..._ He formed a weak smile on his face. _I think she's beginning to miss me..._

"Why are you sleeping on the ground again?"

Keima opened his eyes widely. _That voice... it sounds..._ He slowly elevated his head, gazing upon Ayumi's glowing face. Her pristine black hair shined from the bright glowing sun. Her eyes shimmered from Keima's glases. He noticed an old wooden broom on her hand. Keima blinked at her, feeling puzzled. _Wh... why her? Why is Ayumi there all of a sudden? Is she... helping me?_ She held out her other hand, closing her eyes.

"I almost ran you over then!"

Keima slowly lifted his body up, making her blink. He formed his god-like face, gazing upon her sudden confused face.

"What do you want from me now?"

Ayumi continued blinking at him. She closed her eyes and scratching her head, chuckling nervously.

"Well I heard that you're doing some cleaning today... so umm... I came here to help!"

Keima blinked at Ayumi's blushing face. _Okay... this is an entirely dfferent scene from what would usually happen to me all the time..._ He imagined himself strolling through the corridors, feeling his head aching. _I guess this is the day when that annoying Kumuro showed up shortly after this ordeal... I was playing my PFP, minding my own business when..._ Ayumi shouted at him, charging towards him. He turned around, widening his eyes. She crashed into him, making him collapse on the ground. The PFP bounced away from him, shattering into pieces. _I had lost one of my most valuable allies..._

Keima turned his head around, holding his hands out and screaming at his PFP. Ayumi lifted herself from the ground, scratching her head. Keima turned around, shouting at her. _I really really wanted to get away from such small trouble... but she pretty much replied to my cries by forcing me to do the cleaning..._ Keima gritted his teeth at her, watching her drop the broom near him. She turned away from him, running through the corridors._ I had to pick that damn broom up and chase after her._ Keima waved his arm around, watching her run at full speed. After a few metres, he collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.

_The worst part is that she got away from me, and so I practically had no choice at all..._ He snapped out of his daydream, finding himself standing near Ayumi. Shurgging off the confusion, he placed the broom on the ground, facing away from her. She blinked at Keima sitting on the ground, holding his PFP out.

"You're more than happy to do all of the chores for me!"

Ayumi frowned at him, swinging her broom around. He widened his eyes from getting hit on the head. He fell on the ground and gritted teeth in rage. Ayumi leaned forward, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey! You have to at least do it too you know!"

Keima sighed, lifting himself from the ground.

"It's like everyone wants me to stay away from my games..."

Ayumi sighed, gazing upon his PFP.

"Ka...Katsuragi-kun..."

Keima cocked his eyebrows, hearing his last name. _Okay... what's going on now? _Keima turned around, noticing Ayumi's concerned face.

"Wh... why do you like to play your video games all the time?"

Keima's body froze from more confusion. _What is she now? A reporter? Hang on..._ Keima formed a frown on his face.

"Are you trying to get something out of me to further humiliate me?"

She moved her hands from her hips.

"I... I just wanna know... and..."

She faced away from him, hiding her glowing blush on her cheeks.

"I... I better get started..."

* * *

><p>Hana sat on a bench, gazing upon the clear blue sky. <em>I can't believe I lost track of him again...<em> She sighed, placing her hands on her cheeks. _Well... I still have little knowledge around this school..._ She closed her eyes, feeling her body form goose bumps. _Ever since I came to this school, I made little progress with Keima... _She imagined Keima inside a dark damp room, dressing up in his military uniform. He pointed his stick at the board, going through battle formations and other plans. _He seems to be too absorbed with his own problems... I don't know if helping him with his problems was such a good idea in the first place..._

She watched herself getting dragged away from Keima by floating icebergs. She held her hands out, crying to Keima. _We seemed to be getting further and further apart..._ _Maybe later on, I'll become nothing more than a stranger to him..._ A tear crawled out of her left eye. _Is this what it's like... to have a desire that may be virtually impossible? Is it worth having these kinds of desire when it could bring you some pain and sadness inside of you?_

"Hey... are you alright there?"

Hana widened her eyes, noticing Chihiro standing in front of her. Her guitar case rested on Chihiro's back. Her glowing brown hair glimmered from the sun. Hana wiped the tear off her face, closing her eyes and smiling at her.

"Oh umm... I was thinking about last night's show..."

Chihiro slowly leaned forward.

"You watch Autumn's sadness last night?"

Hana slowly nodded her head.

"I guess you can say that..."

She opened her eyes, leaning slight to the side.

"Say... isn't that friend of yours with you?"

Chihiro turned her head, wondering what Hana's doing. Feeling her head being filled with glowing lightbulbs, she turned her head, gazing upon Hana again.

"Oh, Ayumi? I was actually searching for her before I noticed you there."

She sighed, closing her eyes and shrugging.

"I was gonna tell her about doing band practice earlier... but I have no idea where she went off this time... it's like she has a secret or something and she prefers to be alone..."

She opened her eyes, smiling at Hana.

"You wanna take a look at our band practice room?"

Hana blinked at Chihiro momentarily. She lifted herself off her chair, smiling at Chihiro.

"I guess I have nothing else better to do right now..."

* * *

><p>Shiori gazed upon her novel lying on the desk, imagining words coming out of the book alive. Kumuro smiled at her, feeling fulfilled. <em>She's about 75% complete with this novel... not only that, but she also has made good progress with the plot!<em> He closed his eyes, imagining Shiori standing on the podium with Kumuro. _Once our novels get published, I'll be on top of the podium and Shiomiya-san will stand beside me, hearing the crowd cheering for us. Oh this will be wonderful!_ Shiori turned her head, blinking at Kumuro's absent-minded face. _I'm starting to get this novel done thanks to Muhara-kun... though..._

Static noises echoed inside her head, making her cross her lips. _I'm having more trouble trying to figure out the fitting ending for it..._ She sighed, closing her eyes. _I'm not sure if he could even help me with that..._

"You sure are being a bit overdramatic there!"

Shiori opened her eyes, finding Kurt standing near Kumuro. He shook his head at her, folding his arms.

"It's pretty simple you know... the end flows from the middle... I can make a thousand endings to your story!"

Shiori frowned at Kurt.

"If it's that simple, why don't you tell me what I can do?"

Kumuro opened his eyes, hearing Shiori's stern voice. He turned his head, blinking at her.

"Did you say something to me?"

Kurt vanished in front of Shiori, making her widen her eyes and gasp. She covered her mouth, revealing her blushing cheeks.

"I, uh... it was nothing."

Shiori's eyes caught glimpse of Amika standing behind him, watching her fold her arms. Kumuro turned his head, blinking at Amika.

"Oh hey. Whatcha doing here?"

Amika gazed upon Kumuro's face.

"So... what are you doing with that girl near you?"

Kumuro continued blinking at Amika. _...ummm... is there something wrong I did there?_

"I'm helping her get her novel done. Why do you ask?"

Amika turned her head to Shiori, squinting at her.

"Can I have a moment with you...?"

She pulled Kumuro away from the desk, making him squirm. She dragged Kumuro towards a wall of bookshelves, hiding him there from Shiori. Kumuro scratched his head, witnessing Amika's unusual face.

"What's going on? You look very suspicious and unusual there..."

Amika sighed, releasing his arm.

"Say... Do you..."

Kumuro tapped his feet, waiting for Amika to finish her sentence. She slowly tilted her head downwards.

"Do you like her?"

Kumuro's body whitened, feeling his mind blank. An image of Kumuro and Shiori walking together appeared inside his mind. _Wait... what?_

"What makes you think that?"

Amika lifted her head up, gazing upon Kumuro's blank face.

"Well... you seemed to be together very often..."

Kumuro turned his head away from Amika, gazing through the gaps and staring at Shiori. She widened her eyes, facing away from Kumuro. He turned his head, facing Amika again.

"As I said, I'm just helping her with her novel. Why did you ask anyway?"

Amika imaginied herself ginning sinisterly. _At least he's telling the truth... well... just in case._

"Well if she happens to like you, I don't think she's right for you..."

Kumuro blinked at Amika momentarily. Shrugging off the recent confusion inside his head, he chuckled loudly. He turned away from Amika, holding his hands out.

"Don't worry. I don't think she has anything for me either..."

* * *

><p>Ayumi's broom swept through the ground, facing away from Keima. Keima tapped the buttons rapidly on his PFP, gazing upon the screen. His glasses shined from the PFP screen light. She slowly turned her head, gazing upon Keima. <em>He hasn't said a word ever since I started cleaning...<em> She sighed, placing the broom on the ground. _Maybe... maybe I should just ease him up a bit..._ Ayumi strolled towards Keima, sitting next to him.

"Say... did you know that I've won the prefectures?"

Keima's hands froze momentarily.

"Umm... what about them?"

His fingers continued moving, making Ayumi blink at him. Shrugging off the confusion, she faced away from him, lifting her head to the skies.

"Now I get to compete in the country championships... though it's not due for at least three months..."

Keima watched a shy girl backing herself against the wall. _It almost feels too similar to that damn summer vacation... why is she talking to me about this... unless..._ Keima widen his eyes, feeling his body shivering. _Hang on..._ Flashbacks of Ayumi appeared in his mind, making his eyes twitch. _No... Could she-?_ Ayumi turned her head to Keima, blinking at him.

"Katsuragi-kun, is there anything wrong?"

Keima reformed his god-like eyes, hiding his true emotions.

"Uh... just a few bugs in this shitty game..."

_Katsuragi-kun... now that I think about it... she usually calls me that shitty name like everyone else..._ He imagined himself bashing his head with a huge hammer. _I can't assume that she is going after me! There must be some other explanation to this!_ An image of Keima standing near Ayumi inside the nurse's office appeared inside his mind. _Though... perhaps I accidentally made this relationship go deeper..._ He gritted his teeth in rage. _No... I can't keep thinking like this! I must clear my mind... then, only then will I-_

"You seemed to feel a bit uneasy. Are you sure that-"

"Ayumi..."

She widened her eyes, hearing him call her name. As Katsuragi turned his head from his PFP, she threw her fist at his face. He fell on the floor, groaning in agony. She quickly turned away from him, hiding her blush.

"Y... you called me my first name again..."

Keima slowly lifted himself up, reforming his god-like face.

"Do... do you like me?"

Ayumi widened her eyes again. She turned her back on him, feeling her body trembling in fear.

"W-why would you say something as stupid as that?"

Keima sighed. _Somehow, this is starting to get a lot more obvious..._

"Well... it's just that..."

He slowly lifted himself from the ground, gazing upon Ayumi.

"You seemed to be somewhat getting closer to me. Do your friends know that you're here with me?"

Ayumi slowly tilted her head downwards, gazing upon the ground. _He... he's right... I didn't even tell Chihiro-san about this... what should I do?_ A calm mature voice whispered inside her head, soothing her trembling body. _I see that he had confronted you... I don't think you'll be able to keep your secrets for much longer..._ Ayumi sighed, feeling her heart thumping. _Perhaps it's the right time to tell him how you truly feel..._ Ayumi closed her eyes, feeling her heart slowing down. _Y... you're right. I can't keep this bottled up for much longer..._ She slowly lifted herself from the ground and turned around.

"Katsuragi-kun. Maybe it's about time you should know..."

Keima widened his eyes, watching Ayumi stand near him. His heart thumped, feeling his cheeks blushing. _Hang on... wha... what are you doing? Reality, you made another trap, did you? I did not ask for this!_ Ayumi slowly opened her eyes, gazing upon his face.

"Katsuragi... I-"

"There you are Ayumi! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Ayumi widened her eyes, hearing a familiar voice. She slowly turned around, gazing upon Hana and Chihiro standing afar.

"Chi... Chihiro?"

Chihiro blinked at her friend standing near Keima.

"Wha... what are you doing with Otamegane?"

Ayumi hesitated, feeling her body lifeless like a statue. She then closed her eyes and scratched her head, chuckling nervously.

"Umm... I... I was..."

She kicked Keima in the crotch, making him groan in agony. Keima slowly rolled around the ground, making Hana cover her mouth in shock. Ayumi strolled towards Chihiro, opening her eyes.

"Just cleaning up some trash here..."

Chihiro and Ayumi strolled away from Hana, talking amongst each other. Hana strolled towards Keima, holding him up from the ground.

"Keima! Are you alright there?"

Snapping out of his pain, he reformed his god-like eyes.

"There's another missile heading towards me... and this one might be going a lot faster than the others..."

* * *

><p>Keima and Hana strolled through the rows of houses, gazing upon a white coated house. Hana gazed upon Keima's calm face, crossing her lips.<p>

"Well if this Ayumi girl's planning to win your heart, what should we do then?"

Keima sighed, standing near the door.

"Well the truth is... I haven't exactly figured out a plan yet. Maybe I'll just avoid further contact with her for now."

He pushed the doorbell before folding his arms. The door swung open, reveal Ryou wearing his pink apron. Keima and Hana blinked at him, making Ryou blink back.

"What? What are you looking at?"

Ryou slowly lowered his head, gazing upon his apron. He widened his eyes, pulling the apron off him. He scratched his head and chuckled nervously, hiding the apron behind his back.

"Umm... well... My mother forced me to wear it."

He moved his hands around his hair, grinning at his visitors.

"What can I do for you, my capturing god?"

Keima pulled his arms away from each other.

"How's the progress going with the candidate?"

Ryou moved his hands away from his face.

"Oh... No need to worry about it! There are smooth progresses being made! You shouldn't have to worry."

Keima and Hana turned their heads facing each other. (Keima) _Now that I think about it, I have a funny feeling that you may be right… _(Hana) _Why are you looking at me like we have telepathy?_ They slowly turned away from each other, gazing upon Ryou's overconfident face.

"Then how about we take a look at your current progress tomorrow?"

Ryou blinked at Keima and Hana, scratching his head.

"Ummm… how would you guys do that exactly?"

Keima's glasses shined from the sunlight, making him form a cheery grin.

"Why that's easy! If you have been dealing with that girl, I'll be hiding from a location and will be watching that candidate make some attempts!"

Yutuka stood behind Ryou, smiling at his visitors.

"It will be a marvellous idea then! We won't disappoint you tomorrow then!"

Yutuka slowly closed the door, making Hana hum to herself. _Seems like they're a bit suspicious to me… I don't trust them…_

* * *

><p>Yutuka gazed upon the window, watching Keima and Hana stroll away from his house. Ryou gazed upon his brother, munching on a potato chip.<p>

"Don't you think closing the door like that will make them suspicious of us?"

Yutuka groaned, shaking his head.

"If you haven't realised, we are carrying out their will as we speak. There won't be any doubts inside them once they'll see how well this progress. But the only thing I'm worried about is you stuffing up!"

He turned his head around, glaring at Ryou.

"You must not let me down this time! I cannot let one mistake from you cause them to think we had betrayed them!"

Ryou groaned, laying his body on the couch.

"You always nag at me, wanting me to make no mistakes! I have a life to balance you know! I have five other girls waiting for me, I also have to capture Kanon-chan's heart, and I also have TV shows to catch up with! Don't you think you should lighten the load for me and help me do other stuff?"

Yutuka folded his arms.

"If you mean watch the tv shows for you, that won't be a problem at all!"

Ryou glared at him, waving his fists around.

"Stop making jokes like that! My life's just as important as yours!"

Yutuka closed his eyes and sighed.

"Then why aren't you at Sakura's house now if you have important tasks to fulfil?"

Ryou widened his eyes, gritting his teeth in fear. He got off the couch, running away from him.

"SAKKKKKUUUUURRRRAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Amika strolled through the streets, whistling to a tune. Her hand grasped firmly on her bag of processed food, swinging it around. <em>Going to Chihiro's house is a bit exciting! Especially when she volunteered to be my latest test subject...<em> She closed her eyes, picturing herself holding a chainsaw out. Chihiro squirmed loudly, wiggling her entangled body around. _It'll be so much fun for my after-school projects! I can't wait to try my creations on her..._ Suddenly, Amika widened her eyes. _Wait! I forgot to get drinks!_ She turned around, storming to the opposite direction. She rushed past many pedestrians, making them gaze upon her.

She entered a convenience store, panting inside. The shopkeeper leaned his head forward, gazing upon Amika.

"Did you forget your possessions here?"

Amika slowly shook her head.

"I... I forgot... some drinks..."

Amika turned her head, watching the shopkeeper point at the direction.

"It's right up the back. Choose what you want from the fridge."

Amika strolled from the shopkeeper, standing near the fridge. She leaned forward, gazing upon the selection of bottles and cans. _Hmm... what's her favourite drink...? Ummm... I remember her saying her favourite drink... If only I can- _Suddenly Amika widened her eyes, noticing a figure appearing in the glass reflection. She turned around, watching a hooded figure holding out an egg on her hands. The egg collided on Amika's uniform, exploding into pieces. She lowered her head, gazing upon her uniform being covered in egg juice. The shopkeeper yelled at the figure, storming from the counter.

Avoiding trouble, the figure ran away from Amika, leaving the store. He stood near Amika, sighing at her.

"I don't know why that idiot did that, but I better get you cleaned up there..."

Amika's body trembled, feeling fear crawling through her skirt. _Wh... why did I deserve this?_

* * *

><p>Chihiro sighed, strumming her guitar. <em>Where is she? She promised me that she'll be home by now...<em> She rested her body on her bed, gazing upon the ceiling. _I'm starting to get more bored now... I've always been like this every day, huh?_ She lifted her remote near her, pointing it at the TV. She pushed a button on it, making the TV screen reveal a picture of two people inside a living room. They cower in fear, gazing upon a dark room. Chihiro groaned again, pushing another different button on her remote. _I forgot about today... they always show shitty kids show..._ She turned the TV off as she placed her remote back on her bed.

She placed her hands on her head, covering her eyes. _I wish I know what's going on with me... I can't let something like this affect the Mai High Fest..._ Images of Keima flashed inside her head, making her grit her teeth. _Dammit! Just as I forgot about that shitty guy for a while..._ Chihiro sighed, feeling goose bumps all over her body. _I give up... I can't shake him off for longer... I might be going crazy from being near him too much..._ An image of Keima standing near her appeared inside her mind. _He might be irritating... but maybe there's more to him than I first thought..._ Keima's cheek slowly grew red, making her cheeks redden.

"He is a bit cute sometimes, that Katsuragi guy..."

Amika stood inside Chihiro's room, blinking at her.

"Wait... what?"

Chihiro tilted her head, facing Amika. She widened her eyes, feeling her face redden.

"H-h-how long have you been here for?"

Chihiro's eyes caught glimpse of Amika's uniform.

"And what's the go with your uniform? Have you been trying to make some cake?"

Amika continued blinking at Chihiro. She sighed, placing her bag on Chihiro's desk.

"There was someone who might be harassing me..."

Chihiro lifted herself up, strolling towards Amika.

"There is? Do you know who it is?"

Amika closed her eyes, picturing the hooded figure inside her head. _Perhaps it could the same person responsible for the threat letter... I'm not too sure yet though..._

"I... I didn't get a chance to see his face..."

Chihiro gritted her teeth, clenching her fists.

"I bet it's one of those guys who wanted to perform shitty rock music! I'm gonna go up to them and get revenge on those dumb boys if-"

"I don't think it's one of those boys..."

Chihiro lowered her fists, blinking at Amika.

"You... you think so?"

Amika nodded her head.

"They'll probably focus on pathetically attempting to wow the crowds than to try and intimidate us..."

She turned away from Chihiro, folding her arms.

"Besides, it might be on a more personal matter..."

Chihiro placed her hands on Amika's shoulders, crossing her lips in concern.

"Is there something that you're not telling me? I'm getting a bit worried about you..."

Amika paused momentarily. She turned her head around, forming a fake smile on her face.

"Never mind about that. We got some experiments to perform!"

* * *

><p>Ayumi sighed, placing her arms behind her back. <em>I'm not sure if it was a good idea to confess so soon...<em> She strolled alongside Miyako through the streets, walking past houses. _I... I'm not sure if being with Katsuragi is such a good idea... I mean, I wonder what people will think of me if I somehow go out with him? _She imagined herself standing near Keima, noticing groups of people huddling away from her. They whispered amongst each other, prevent Ayumi from overhearing them. _Well I don't mind about those people to be quite honest... but..._ Ayumi widened her eyes, watching Chihiro and Amika backing themselves from Ayumi.

"We are so not catching your contagious disease!"

"I can't believe you! Why would you go so low for him? Would he even care about you anyway?"

Ayumi closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks slightly blushing. _Amongst those voices in my head, there's somehow a voice that sounds a lot different yet a lot more dominant than others... Do I always follow that voice?_

"Ayumi-chan..."

Ayumi opened her eyes, turning her head to Miyako. Miyako blinked at Ayumi, studying her face.

"Are you alright there? You seemed to be spacing out quite more often..."

Ayumi smiled at Miyako, letting her eyes glimmer.

"Oh... I was just thinking about last night..."

Miyako followed Ayumi's actions, holding her hand out.

"Maybe you're thinking more about that Otamegane, right?"

Ayumi stood still, halting Miyako from advancing further into the streets. She widened her eyes, making her heart thump faster.

"E... Eh?"

Ayumi's body trembled in fear.

"Wh... why did you bring this up again?"

Miyako blinked at Ayumi. Shrugging off the confusion, she closed her eyes.

"Umm... I kinda have a confession to make actually..."

Ayumi blinked at Miyako, feeling her heart thumping slower.

"Y... you do?"

Miyako lifted her head up, gazing upon the clear blue skies. She closed her eyes, placing her hands near her heart.

"I think I might like him."

Ayumi dropped her jaws in bewilderment.

"Y-YOU DO? But why?"

Miyako lowered her head and shrugged.

"I don't know really... but he's kinda mysterious to me to tell you the truth... Maybe... maybe there's more to him than I thought..."

Ayumi leaned her head forward.

"But... what will the others think?"

Miyako turned her head, gazing upon Ayumi's pertrified face.

"The truth is... I'm a bit of a nerd, having to cram all of the study notes inside my head. I'm not really that popular anyway..."

Ayumi placed her hands on Miyako's shoulders, shaking her violently.

"But what about other people? You did realise that you might get ostracised by the whole school, and so they'll avoid you entirely, right?"

Miyako's head spun around, making her collapse on the ground. Ayumi blinked at Miyako shaking her head, recovering from her dizzy state. Miyako chuckled nervously, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I don't think it's that bad..."

Miyako lifted herself from the ground, strolling away from Ayumi.

"Besides, I won't actually confess to him... not yet at least..."

Ayumi sighed, feeling butterflies inside her stomach. _Maybe Miyako-chan's right... Katsuragi-kun might be more than just an 'Otamegane'..._

* * *

><p>Keima rested on the couch, gazing upon the ceiling. <em>Today contained some unexpected events... though I guess I should've at least seen it coming... <em>An image of Ayumi appeared inside her mind. _Now that I think about it... she was getting a bit nicer..._ Keima shook his head. _No... Maybe it's still too soon to say... besides, I might be over-reacting..._ Ayumi closed her eyes, advancing towards him. _But that event... it almost flowed towards her confession... I can't just let it slip past me. Maybe I should setting up more counters before she tries anymore tricks on me... just in case she will pursue me..._

Images of other girls appeared inside his mind. _Hopefully, there won't be any others trying to go after me... I already got enough on my hands..._ He opened his eyes, lifting himself from the couch. _Well at least I might be getting rid of two girls that are on me at the moment... _Keima's mind clicked, reminding him of another girl. _Oh yes, I also need to consider Hana. She might try to attack me when there aren't any girls left to get me... I guess I could secretly find potential candidates for her..._ Keima lifted a notepad from the desk, scribbling on the page. _I'll plan ahead for this. Time is still not on my side..._

"Keima honey! Ayukawa-san and Tenri-chan's here!"

Keima placed his notepad inside his pocket, turning his head around. He widened his eyes in fear.

"What the? Why are they here?"

Mari entered the room, placing her hands together.

"Tenri-chan has invited you to stay at her house. Wouldn't that be wonderful, getting together more often?"

Keima blinked at Mari, making his eyes twitch.

"Y... you're kidding, right? I have to sleep over there tonight?"

Mari threw a kitchen spoon at his head, knocking him off the couch. Mari gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, making Tenri and her mother blink at each other.

"Of course you do! You need to get out more instead of playing your games 24/7!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Tenri sat on the couch, facing the TV. Tenri's cheeks reddened, feeling her heart thumping. <em>I... I'm starting to think this is a bad idea... I... I don't know what I shoul do next...<em> A flashback appeared insdie her mind, bring herself back inside her room. She gazed upon the doppelganger, watching it fold its arms and sigh at her.

"This is taking too long Tenri... You must initiate more events right now."

Tenri turned away from the doppelganger, gazing through the window. She watched Keima entering his house.

"But... what should I do? He's always at his house..."

Tenri retreated to her bed, resting her body on it.

"And besides... I can't just waltz in there all the time..."

The doppelganger closed its eyes and shook its head. It strolled towards Tenri, placing its hand on her head.

"Listen... now's the good time to be doing something right now. I suggest we invite you beloved to your house. Get him to stay over for the night..."

Tenri widened her eyes, huddling herself against the bed.

"Wait... you want me to have a sleepover... with him?"

It blinked at her, scratching its head.

"Why do you always sound like everything's a bad idea? This is a perfect opportunity! Plus, you'll be able to get closer to him in an instant. You must get used to him in this manner! It's the only way!"

It lifted its hands off Tenri, strolling towards the window.

"Okay... You don't have to confess to him at his house at least. Maybe it is a bit soon right now... after all, you haven't talked to him much... even after the summer holidays..."

Tenri lifted her head up, gazing upon the doppelganger.

"I... I appreciate what you're doing for me but... I think this is good enough as it is."

Its eyes squinted at Tenri.

"Are you sure this is really what you want? Your heart is telling me a different story though..."

Tenri closed her eyes, shedding a tear.

"I... I admit it. I wanted more than what I got... but he... maybe he seemed to be impossible to reach... I can tell..."

The doppelganger strolled towards Tenri, placing its hands on her head.

"Trust me on this one... I'll make sure Keima will submit to you... I shall make your dreams come true... let me help you..."

Tenri widened her eyes, watching its body slowly disappear. She slowly lifted herself from her bed, walking out of her room. She strolled through the house, finding her mother in the kitchen. She placed her hands near the door, calling out to her mother.

"Umm... can I talk to you for a moment?"

Tenri snapped out of her daydream, returning to the living room. She slowly turned her head, gazing upon Keima. His glasses glimmered from the room light, emphasising his god-like eyes. Tenri's cheeks blushed slightly, feeling the chills around her body. _I wonder... is he enjoying the movie right now... or maybe he feels like he always gets forced around... _Tenri formed a small grin on her face, noticing the PFP on his hands. _Hehe... I didn't see his gaming machine there... Well he is Keima-kun after all..._ Tenri sighed, feeling her heart thumping quicker. _He kinda looks cute like this though... Maybe I should spend all night like this..._

Keima turned his head around, blinking at Tenri.

"Is there somthing wrong there?"

Tenri turned her head away from Keima, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, umm... It might be nothing..."

Keima blinked at Tenri, feeling a strange aura emitting around her. He shrugged, facing the TV. Tenri took a deep breath, summoning all of her courage.

"Say... Are you enjoying this movie I brought to your house?"

Keima sighed.

"I personally prefer my PFP anyway..."

Tenri nodded her head.

"Maybe we can just turn the TV off and go up to my room... I kinda like it the way it is..."

Keima's hands froze, making his eyes open widely. Tenri lifted her hands up, cowering in fear. _D... Did I do something wrong? Maybe he thinks that I might be trying to get closer to him... _Tenri covered her face in shame. _What happens if he finds out I like him? Will he say no to me? Wh... What have I done?_ Keima's eyes watered, gazing upon Yotsuba.

"Oh Yokkyun... I can't believe I've missed you for so long!"

Tenri slowly moved her hands from her face, blinking at Keima. _Oh... so... did he pay attention to me at all?_ Keima wiped the tear off his face, reforming his god-like face.

"Sorry. Did you say anything just now?"

Tenri formed a smirk on her face, giggling nervously.

"I was wondering if you want to go up to my room instead..."

* * *

><p>Kanon sat near the piano, gazing upon the notes and words printed on the paper. She moved her pen around, humming to a tune. <em>Since Mai High's coming up, I'm gonna find a way to get Keima-kun back. <em>She formed a frown on her face, placing her hands on the keys. _Maybe with the power of music, I might send my message to him that way. It's a bit pointless to contact Keima-kun normally... _She moved her fingers around the piano, filling the room with melancholic tunes._ I need to set things right! I will apologize and ask him for his love this way!_ Her manager opened the door, gazing upon Kanon.

"It's time for you to leave now. That should be enough for today."

Kanon turned her head around, smiling at the manager.

"I'll be out in a minute."

The manager sighed.

"We have a very tight schedule at the moment. You have a series of events to attend to this week, and they won't wait for you!"

The manger closed the door in front of her, leaving Kanon alone. Kanon turned her head to the piano, playing the melody and singing. _Keima-kun, I'll come back for you! And I swear I won't let you go again! I won't abandon you anymore! I'll be back for you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The plot thickens as there are (perhaps) more girls trying to go after Keima. I hope you enjoy this chapter and this series


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Mystical Enchantments

Tenri slowly opened her eyes, gazing upon the ceiling. She slowly lifted her body upright, feeling the morning rays stinging her eyes. She covered her eyes, shielding them with her arms. She turned her head, gazing upon Keima sleeping inside his sleeping bag. His arms held out his PFP, making Tenri form a small grin. Suddenly, the doppelganger stood behind her, folding her arms.

"Do I always have to do everything for you? You haven't spoken much last night!"

Tenri turned her head around, gazing upon it.

"Well... It's not like I have something to say in mind..."

The doppelganger shook its head, walking around Tenri.

"Sometimes, I really find you completely hopeless without me... I don't want to babysit you like this all the time."

It glared at Keima's face, watching him snore.

"Besides, don't you think you should punish him for his indecent ways? I can't believe any normal being would not only focus on that crude machine but also ignore others most of the time!"

Tenri yawned loudly, closing her eyes.

"You always complain too much..."

She turned her head around, gazing upon the clock. 6:04am.

"I feel a bit tired right now. At least I can sleep for a bit longer..."

Tenri rested her body on her bed, closing her eyes. The doppelganger turned its head to Tenri, gazing upon her face. _Well there's no reason not to stop helping Tenri right now..._

* * *

><p>Hinoki's car drove through the road overlooking the beach, feeling her scarf waving around. Her glasses glinted form the bright sunlight. She tapped her fingers on her steering wheel, humming to a tune from the radio. The digital clock appeared above the radio, reading "7:15am". The car descended into a building-infested jungle, travelling past oncoming pedestrians. She formed a small grin on her face, noticing signs and billboards containing the word "Majima". <em>Who would've thought that I'll be back for the third time?<em> The car turned towards a parking entrance, halting at the guard post.

_Well, I better make sure Kusunoki doesn't find me here, or she might try convincing me to stay in here forever._ The post lifted its arm up, making the car enter inside the parking lot. The car snuggled itself inside an open space, letting Hinoki out of her car. She stretched her arms out, yawning loudly. _Sure I might've spent a lot just to come here... but I'm gonna help Kusunoki get that guy..._ She strutted through the parking area, advancing towards the elevator. An image of Keima appeared inside her mind, striking an idea inside her. _First of all, I'll be getting in touch with one of my fellow fans... I'm sure he'll be glad to see me..._

* * *

><p>Keima slowly opened his eyes, groaning in agony. <em>My head... it doesn't feel right...<em> He linked at the ceiling, gazing upon the unfamiliar colours. _Where am I? This isn't my usual room..._ He lowered his eyelids, realising the events form last night. _Oh... I'm in Tenri's house aren't I?_ He turned his head around, gazing upon Tenri. _Since I must be inside her room, I'm guessing she's next to..._ He widened his eyes, finding Tenri wrapping her arms around his body. _...me?_ Tenri slowly opened her eyes, gazing upon Keima's face. The two blinked at each other momentarily, feeling confused.

Tenri moved away from Keima, covering her face and gasping in shame.

"I'm s-sorry, Keima-kun!"

Keima lowered his arm, turning his head away from Tenri.

"Do you always do this in your sleep?"

Tenri lowered her hands, watching Keima play his PFP. She giggled nervously, scratching her head.

"Umm... not exactly..."

Tenri and Keima lifted their bodies from the ground. Tenri lowered her hands, smiling at Keima.

"Maybe we should go downstairs... breakfast might be ready soon..."

As she strolled towards him, her foot slipped. She widened her eyes, feeling her body collide towards him. She screamed, drawing his attention. He widened his eyes, feeling his body falling on the ground. Keima and Tenri blinked at each other, finding her arms wrapped around Keima again. Keima's face grew red, feeling goose bumps on his body.

"D-don't touch me!"

T-tenri's body trembled in fear, feeling her cheeks red.

"S...sorry."

Suddenly, Hana opened the door, entering Tenir's room.

"Why are you at this girl's house? We have important things to-"

Hana widened her eyes, finding Keima and Tenri on the floor. Her body trembled in fear as Keima and Tenri turned their heads. They widened their eyes, feeling more embarrassed. Keima pulled his body away from Tenri, standing up from the ground. Tenri sighed, feeling embarrassed. _Wh... why did I do that?_

* * *

><p>Hana glared at Tenri sitting opposite to Keima, noticing her eyes pointing at a different direction. <em>This girl is more cunning than I thought... who would've thought that she had the audacity to bring my Keima to her house?<em> She imagined Tenri flirting with Keima at the living room. _I may need a counter solution or else she might actually succeed in winning his heart..._ Tenri gazed upon her plate and cutlery, fumbling her thumbs quickly. _Wh… what should I do now? Keima-kun's right next to me… but…_ She lifted her head up, making Hana's face change. _One of his friends is here with us… I can only do so little…_

Tenri's mother entered the room, carrying a huge plate of food on her hand.

"So I gathered you're a friend of Keima-kun, am I right?"

Hana closed her eyes and nodded.

"I guess you can say that, as I'm also a childhood friend of Kumuro-kun."

Her mother pulled a chair towards her, placing herself on it.

"Ah... I know that guy! He's also friends with my Tenri-chan!"

She gently rubbed her hands on Tenri's head, making her blush and cower in embarrassment.

"I guess these boys have a lot more in common! Maybe the two of you could bond together. Isn't that right, Tenri?"

Tenri chuckled nervously.

"Ah... I guess so..."

Tenri's mother sighed, turning her head to her. Keima sighed as he lifted his PFP up.

* * *

><p>Keima and Hana strolled through the school grounds, walking past groups of students. She lifted her piPhone up, gazing upon the website "messenger of god". <em>Maybe the first thing I should do is to warm him about Tenri... Then this'll reduce the chance for his friend to get too close to him!<em> She flicked her finger around, scrolling through texts of useless information. _Even though childhood friends will most likely to become lovers, he will stop at nothing to avoid them from seeing him like this._ She closed her eyes, imagining Keima stepping away from Tenri._ At least this gives me a golden opportunity to cut her out of his life before I win his heart..._

She pulled her piPhone back inside her pocket, turning her head to him.

"Say, about your childhood friend..."

Keima sighed whilst gazing upon his PFP.

"About Tenri... I didn't even notice that I had a childhood friend from such a young age... maybe it could just be trickery for all I know..."

Hana blinked at Keima in confusion. _Huh? Did he actually say what I think he said?_

"You... are you sure about it?"

Keima slowly nodded his head.

"I only remembered the times when I just spend time playing games before I met her during the summer vacation. Nothing else..."

Hana let out a small gasp. _Wh... why don't I feel relieved about this? Maybe he doesn't even care about me too..._ She closed her eyes, trying to make her mind blank. _Don't let any ideas get to you... now's not the time to be second-guessing. I still have tasks to fulfil..._

"Then I guess I should tell you about that girl..."

Keima stopped moving, making her follow his actions. He turned his head, blinking at her.

"What about Tenri?"

Hana gazed upon his god-like eyes, summoning her train of thought inside her mind.

"She... she might have feelings for you..."

Keima continued blinked at Hana. _...what?_

"What makes you think of that?"

Hana let out a small hum. _I guess I should start making him notice her childhood friend... I can use the evidence form this morning... that should really do..._

"Did you notice something unusual this morning?"

Keima turned his head away from her, lifting his head up. He placed his hands on his chin, humming to himself.

"Now that I think about it... she was somehow hugging me this morning..."

He closed his eyes and shrugged.

"But that could be her usual clumsiness."

Keima continued strolling through the grounds, making Hana sigh. _Is... is he being a bit careless to not notice important details?_ She paced towards him, trying to catch up to him. _Or perhaps I might be overreacting... _She gazed upon Keima's face, making her cheeks slightly blush. _I guess I should prepare early... who knows what she could do next..._

* * *

><p>Tenri placed her hands on her cheeks, sitting on her desk. She gazed upon the window behind groups of students. <em>My heart... it still throbs a lot more than the past few days...<em> She sighed, feeling chills on her skin. _Maybe she's right... I should really put more effort into getting closer to Keima-kun..._ She closed her eyes and sighed, picturing Keima sitting near her. _But... I'm not really good with talking... I... I guess it's like old times..._ She imagined her small self sitting at a class, cowering herself from other boys standing near her. They leaned their head forward, making her shed tears from her eyes.

She opened her eyes, snapping out of her daydream. _Maybe... maybe if I could get some help..._ She turned her head, noticing Nanaka entering her room. She formed a small grin on her face, holding her hand out and waving it around.

"Haibara-san!"

Nanaka shifted her eyes to Tenri. She formed a huge grin as she strolled towards her.

"Hey, you watched that show last night?"

Tenri blinked at Nanaka momentarily. She giggled nervously, scratching her head.

"Oh ummm... about that... I..."

Her cheeks reddened, making Nanaka blink at her.

"I invited Keima-kun over to my house last night..."

Nanaka widened her eyes, gasping at Tenri.

"Wow... how did that go?"

She gently wrapped her arm around Tenri's neck, gently rubbing her fists against Tenri.

"So... did you get to kiss him? Or maybe you confessed to him there!"

Tenri groaned, feeling her eyes spinning around. She fell on the ground, feeling nauseous. She slowly lifted herself from the ground, pushing her fingers together.

"Umm... I uh... we didn't do much..."

Nanaka sighed, placing her arms on her hips.

"You really are hopeless! If you really want to win a boy's heart, you just go full on out on him! It works 100%!"

Tenri placed herself back on her desk, gazing upon Nanaka.

"Speaking of which, are you feeling better now from Kumuro-kun?"

Nanaka momentarily blink at Tenri in confusion. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"That jerk..."

She placed herself at her desk, facing the board.

"Well... I guess I do feel a bit better now..."

"Are... are you sure? You seemed to be ditching me quite often..."

Nanaka stood silent, making Tenri blink at her. A teacher entered the room, carrying piles of book on his arms.

"Get in your seats!"

* * *

><p>Ichigou sat at his desk, gazing upon Keima standing near the whiteboard. He placed his hands on his cheeks, hearing Keima blabbering about the lessons. An image of Yui appeared inside his mind, making his heart throb. <em>I wish I get to see Yui again... even though Kumuro's friend is helping me, I can't wait much longer...<em> Keima poked Ichigou's head with his stick, catching his attention.

"Hey! Pay attention! This part is a lot more crucial here!"

Ichigou sighed.

"You know... we could just solely focus on what I should do to win Yui's heart..."

Keima shook his head, moving the stick away from him.

"Let's put it this way: if you find yourself looking for another girl again, will you still struggle without my teachings?"

Ichigou rested his head on the desk.

"Maybe you're right... but I'm not really in the mood to do anything..."

The bell rang from outside, making Keima face the board. He held out a clean piece of tissue, wiping it around the board.

"Well since I don't have time finding Kumuro right now, I'm going to let you do this task on your own..."

Ichigou widened his eyes in fear.

"Hang on... what are you guys doing then?"

Keima placed a huge script on the desk, gazing upon Ichigou's worried face.

"We have important tasks to do. There's a summary on the front page if you wish not to waste time on it."

Keima held his hands out, revealing a wig and a girl's school uniform.

"And we require you to wear these ones again..."

Ichigou abruptly lifted himself from the ground, forming a frown on his face.

"You really expect me to do this one on my own? I thought you're supposed to be helping me! What's more important than that?"

Keima sighed, closing his eyes.

"Fine... I'll stick by you. Hana will be the only one that won't join us..."

* * *

><p>Kumuro and Shiori sat opposite to each other, averting their eyes from their faces. Kumuro formed a huge grin, gazing upon the laptop screen. <em>Finally, I've almost done my second round of editing! Now I'll soon send this submission to my editor and then I'll let my precious grow..<em>. Shiori moved her hands around, creating lines of stories. _I only have a few more pages left... I can do this! I just have to focus and- _Suddenly, she widened her eyes, picturing herself being held by Kumuro. He whispered inside her ears, making her blush. _No no no no no! I can't let this distract me now! I'm almost there!_

Kumuro shifted his eyes from his laptop, watching Shiori's body trembling.

"Umm... are you alright there?"

Shiori lifted herself from her chair, carrying the book with her. She strolled away from Kumuro, making him turn around.

"I... I'm gonna go somewhere else..."

Kumuro nodded his head.

"Keep going!"

He turned away from Shiori, moving his hands around the keyboard. _I'm glad that things had worked out in the end! I was fortunate enough in helping her despite that one mistake... hopefully, her submission will be successful and then..._ Suddenly, his eyes caught attention of a book lying on the desk, making him lean forward. _Say, is this a part of her novel?_ He lifted the book off the desk, opening it up._ That was a close one! If I haven't seen that, Shiomiya-san would get very very-_ He blinked at the words in confusion. _Hang on... this one's a lot different from the one we're working on..._

He flipped through a few pages, skimming through the lines. _Something about libraries and how people go there... at least she's not submitting those ones..._ He widened his eyes, catching glimpse of his name. _Hey... what's this about me...?_ He dropped the book on the desk, feeling his body trembling. _Oh... my... god... Amika-chan was onto something after all!_ A huge gasp called out from behind, drawing Kumuro's attention. He turned around, watching Shiori trembled in fear. She advanced towards him, snatching the book near the laptop. She ran away from him, making him chase after her.

He held his hands out, shouting at her name.

"Shiomiya-san! Wait!"

Shiori stood still, drawing a tear from her eyes. _I... I can't believe it... I... I let him read it..._ Kumuro stood behind her, watching her sadness. He crossed his lips, feeling ashamed. _Oh crap... this is bad... If I just tell her we're just friends, it might make things worse... I only wanted her to finish her novel..._ He placed his hands on her shoulders, making her gasp.

"I'm sorry for peeping through that one... I... I didn't realise..."

She slowly turned her head, revealing he wet cheeks. Kumuro smiled at her, making her blink at him. She sighed, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Umm... do..."

Kumuro's smile disappeared, waiting for Shiori to finish her sentence.

"Do you... like me...?"

Inside Kumuro's mind, mini Kumuro ran around in circles, screaming loudly. _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _He ran into a wall, falling on the ground. _What should I say now? I was going to avoid that conversation! AAAARRRGGHHH!_ He snapped out of his mini-crisis returning to reality. Kumuro sighed, moving his hands away from Shiori. _The only way out is to tell her this..._

"Listen... maybe we should just be friends..."

Shiori's eyes watered. She then sighed, strolling past Kumuro. He turned around, holding his hands out.

"Umm... we're still working on the novel, right? I would hate it if you just give up immediately..."

Shiori stood still, feeling her heart aching.

"I... I can finish this... alone..."

She strolled away from Kumuro, making him cross his lips. _I feel very guilty right now..._

* * *

><p>Yui stood at a door, gazing upon the sign "2-B". <em>I guess what I should do now is to find Keima-sama here. I'll just wait for one of his classmates to come in and then I'll be good to go!<em> Amika stood near Yui, blinking at her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Yui turned her head, gazing upon Amika.

"Oh hey there! I'm just wondering where your friend's friend is?"

Amika scratched her head.

"Izumi?"

Yui shook her head.

"I mean your male one."

Amika's body froze, feeling more confused. _Wait... what does she want with Otamegane?_

"Umm... why do you want him?"

Yui blinked at Amika momentarily. She shrugged as she strolled away from her.

"Umm... no particular reason..."

Yui sighed, placing her hands inside her pockets. _Well it's no use now... It'll take me a tracking device on him to find that guy now... Maybe I'll just join the others for today..._ Suddenly, Yui got pushed to the ground, feeling her body aching. _Ow... what was that? _She turned her head, widening her eyes at Ichigou. His orange wig glowed form the bright room light. He gasped at Yui, backing himself away from her. Shrugging off the confusion, Yui closed her eyes, smiling at her. _Well maybe I'll just have fun with this guy..._

"Hello again! You're looking cute like last time..."

Ichigou's cheeks reddened, hesitating to speak.

"Umm... do... do you mind if you teach me how to use the girl's bathroom?"

* * *

><p>Ichigou gritted his teeth, finding himself inside a toilet block. <em>This is the dumbest thing ever! Why the hell should I do this when I know how to use the toilet as a girl? <em>His face whitened, feeling ashamed of himself. _Why am I saying like I'm proud of this? I feel stupid to use the toilet like this regularly..._ A flashback appeared inside his mind, bringing himself standing near Keima. He blinked at Ichigou with his wide eyes.

"Umm... did you really have to tell me that?"

Ichigou gritted his teeth at him.

"The whole point is that I would feel really really degraded to ask her like this..."

Keima sighed, walking away from him.

"This is pretty much the only effective way to increase her love points at this stage. You'll thank me later..."

Ichigou returned inside the toilet block, folding his arms. _If I have to sit here for a very long time, I'm gonna go out now... _He widened his eyes, hearing Yui calling out from outside.

"I remember the times when Keima-sama taught me how to use the boy's room. It was kinda scary at first..."

Ichigou slowly nodded his head. _I still remember that... but why is she addressing that guy as "sama" anyway?_

"You know... I was kinda scared at first... but I guess it's not half bad once you start getting used to being a man..."

Ichigou opened the door, exiting the toilet block. _Well I'm done here... _He pulled out a note, opening it up. He skimmed through the lines, following the instructions. _You know... I could've just done that only... would've been ten times easier! Especially when I'm wearing this dress!_

"Hey... you wanna go outside this building? I don't think I wanna stick around here for long..."

* * *

><p>Hana stood behind the tree, gazing upon Tsukiyo sitting at her usual bench. <em>Half an hour has passed... And I'm still not convinced that they're helping us... unless however they did this early in the morning...<em> She formed a frown on her face. _But I would've notice the slightest difference if that were to happen..._ She closed her eyes and sighed. _I guess I might have to find another source of help to get Keima's childhood friend out of the picture..._

"Our hero returns to this uncharted world to further investigate its majestic surroundings!"

She opened her eyes, gazing upon Kyo. She lowered her eyelids, blinking in disbelief. _...You're kidding... This is what Keima chose? Some crazy freak who thinks he's in another world?_ She turned her head, watching Ryou's head popping from a wall. _Well I guess this isn't as bad as this idiot right over there..._ Hana strolled away from the tree, walking towards Ryou. Ryou turned his head, gasping at Hana. He dashed towards Hana, dragging her away from Kyo. He frowned at her, waving his arm around.

"What do you think you're doing? You've almost compromised the situation!"

Hana sighed, folding her arms.

"You just expect me to take every word you and your brother have said?"

Ryou popped his head out, gazing upon Kyo standing near Tsukiyo.

"Well... at least she had barely noticed anything... yet..."

Hana moved her head, facing Ryou's direction. Tsukiyo turned her head to Kyo, glaring at him.

"You again! What do you want this time?"

Kyo chuckled boldly, placing his arms on his hips.

"I just simply came here because this area is majestic and mysterious! Isn't that right, Tsukiyo?"

Hana dropped her jaws, feeling flabbergasted. _You're kidding! These kinds of lines will make any girl brand him as a weirdo!_ Tsukiyo faced away from Kyo, peering through the telescope.

"I was in a harmonious mood... until you showed up. You should leave this area immediately!"

Kyo sat on her bench, gazing upon the telescope.

"Ooo... I love that model! One of my friends has those!"

Tsukiyo slowly turned her head, finding Kyo sitting next to her. Hana closed her eyes and sighed. _I don't know which is worse, this idiot's teachings or Keima's choice of candidates... _Tsukiyo gritted her teeth, feeling her eyes twitching. She slapped him on the face, knocking him on the ground.

"Why... did you... sit here?"

Kyo slowly lifted his body off the ground, scratching his head and chuckling nervously.

"Well... I was getting a closer look at your telescope..."

She lifted Luna up, wiping hidden dirt off Luna's dress.

"You also left your grotesque essence on my poor Luna! You should be ashamed of your own actions!"

Kyo crossed his lips, gazing upon Luna's dazzling face.

"Well... sorry about that..."

Tsukiyo carefully positioned her doll on the bench as she returned to her seat. She glared at Kyo, folding her arms.

"You best leave right now! You presence annoys me!"

Hana placed her hands on her chin, humming to herself. _In one way, Kyo might've ran out of luck, thus he now is doomed to get closer to her... but by the looks of it, as much as I hate to say this, he just might be able to succeed in pulling her away from my Keima..._

* * *

><p>Keima hid behind a tree, gazing upon Ichigou and Yui sitting side by side on the bench. The two laughed cheerfully, making Keima grin. <em>It seems like their love points are increasing a bit quickly. This is great news for me... Once I get information from Hana, I will determine the next steps taken.<em> He folded his arms, chuckling triumphantly. _Reality, you think you're so clever having many girls on me! But watch as I put an end to your worthless and pointless campaign against me! I am the god of capturing people's hearts! I will choose who shall love me and who will love someone else!_

"What are you doing there?"

Keima blinked momentarily, hearing a familiar voice. He turned around, gazing upon Chihiro standing in front of him. He lowered his eyelids and groaned. _Great... what does she want from me?_

"I should be the one asking that..."

Chihiro lowered her eyelids, grinning sinisterly.

"Maybe you were perving on other school girls because you'll never have any girlfriend!"

Keima folded his arms and sighed. _I shouldn't really engage in any pointless stupid conversations like that!_

"Well that's big talk coming from someone who doesn't have a boyfriend!"

Chihiro closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Who needs a boyfriend? They're overrated! Especially those who think virtual girls are better than "real" ones!"

Keima formed a frown on his face. _I don't know what reality is up to... Is he just being funny right now?_

"Then why are you still here?"

Chihiro stood near him, making his cheeks blush slightly. She leaned ehr head forward, continuing to grin sinisterly.

"I was just walking past... until you were doing something suspicious..."

Keima gritted his teeth, taking a few steps away from her.

"Then go back to moving away from me! There shouldn't really be any more reasons for you to stick around here!"

Chihiro frowned at Keima, folding her arms. _Man... It's almost like he has something to hide! I'm gonna find out why one way or-_ Suddenly she widened her eyes, gazing upon Ichigou and Yui. _Hey... there's Yui and-_ Yui stood up from the bench, strolling away from Ichigou.

"I... I'll think about it..."

Chihiro marched past Keima, making him turn around. He widened his eyes, noticing her moving towards Ichigou. _Crap! I didn't anticipate something like this would happen!_ Ichigou widened hsi eyes at Chihiro, whimpering quietly to himself. His body trembled in fear, watching Chihiro lean forward and smile at him.

"Hey! I haven't seen you around here before!"

She held her hands out, making him stare at it.

"I'm Kosaka Chihiro! What's your name?"

Ichigou continued whimpering, hesitating to respond. _Crap... what should I do? He didn't tell me this is going to happen..._ Keima stood next to Chihiro, scratching his head and giggling nervously.

"This girl's a bit shy... Maybe you should back away from her and-"

Chihiro turned around and kicked him in the stomach, making him fall on the gorund and gasp in pain. Ichigou widened his eyes, sparking an idea inside his head. _Hey... This friend of Kumuro had given me a chance!_ Chihiro folded her arms, watching Keima slowly stand up from the ground.

"You were perving on new girls like her, weren't you?"

Keima coughed, trying to respond.

"I... was just... telling you... the obvious..."

Chihiro turned her head, finding the bench empty.

"You also made her run away from you feeling scared thanks to your contagious disease! No wonder no girl will ever like you!"

Keima waved his arm around, unleashing his rage with words.

"What about you? You always talk about shit like that! Maybe that's why no guy will ever want you! You always say shit to people like me!"

Chihiro kicked Keima in the balls, making him scream in agony. He fell on the ground, feeling tears dripping from his eyes. _What is this? Some kind of torture from someone I despise?_ Chihiro faced away from him, gazing upon the sky.

"You know I'd only say shit to you... do you ever see me do that to other boys?"

Keima slowly lifted himself up again, feeling his body throbbing. _This is just like a few months ago... It's like she's still the same old self... having to mock me and give me hell..._ He turned away from Chihiro, strolling through the school grounds. _There's no reason for me to stick around for longer. I need to find Ichigou and get him into the next phase..._ Chihiro turned her head, noticing Keima moving away from her. She crossed her lips, feeling a bit guilty. _Dammit... I've been a bit harsh on him, huh?_ She held her hands out, drawing attention to him.

"Wait."

Keima's body froze, hearing her voice. _What does she want now?_ Chihiro sighed, feeling her cheeks blushing.

"I... I'm sorry if I went a bit overboard..."

Keima blinked rapidly, feeling confused. _Weird... why would that foul girl apologise to me right now?_

"Well... I didn't really mean what I said just now... so... don't take it personally..."

Keima turned around, forming his god-like face.

"Why are you feeling sorry right now? I'm sure you always mean what you have said..."

Chihiro moved her head away from him, hiding her blushing cheeks.

"I... I just felt bad for you, remembering those few months ago when we had a huge fight..."

Keima and Chihiro stood silent, waiting for each other to break the silence. Mini Keima stood on his shoulder, scratching his head. _Was it just me or is she also..._ Mini Keima shook his head. _No... it can't be... there's no way she has the slightest feelings for me... after all, she's just being her usual self... umm... apart from these recent events maybe..._ Chihiro opened her mouth, snapping Keima out of his train of thought.

"Then... would you appreciate it if I stop insulting you in anyway? Would that make you feel better?"

Keima widened his eyes in fear. _Hold on... this... this is really unusual of her... _He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well... I suppose that would be nice of you..."

His eyes caught glimpse of Amika, making him blink at her. Chihiro turned around, gazing upon Amika's body trembling in fear.

"What... are you doing?"

Chihiro slowly widened her eyes, gasping in fear.

"A-a... Amika-chan!"

She kicked him in the stomach, making Keima groan again. She closed ehr eyes and scratched her head, chuckling nervously.

"Uh, wow... what are you doing here?"

Amika grabbed her hands, amking Chihiro blink in confusion.

"I've been looking everywhere for you and Yui for band practice! The two of you are late now!"

Amika dragged Chihiro away from Keima, making her scream loudly. He lifted his head up, groaning in pain. _That was one strange event I encountered..._

* * *

><p>Yui gazed upon the mirror, feeling her head spinning around. <em>That Ichigou guy… that was really unexpected…<em> Ichigou's voice whispered inside her head, reminding her of a few minutes ago. _I… I was thinking maybe after school… at five… we can go to denizea sea… _She placed her hands on the basin, breathing heavily. _I... I think I'm now in love... with..._ She shook her head, groaning to herself. _Dammit! I'm becoming more and more drawn away from Keima-sama! I know he's the one I truly want..._ Yui closed her eyes and sighed. _Well... this Ichigou guy sure is cuter than Keima-sama though..._

She strolled away from the basin, standing near the window and gazing through it. _Now that I think about it... maybe that's what I need to do to win Keima-sama's heart..._ She formed a small grin on her face. _Maybe if I accept this date, I might make Keima-sama realise what he's missing out on and he'll surely come for me!_ Suddenly, she heard the door swung open, forcing her to turn around. She widened her eyes, gazing upon the bright orange hair.

"I... Ichigou..."

The girl blinked at Yui in confusion, scratching her head.

"Who?"

Yui blinked back at her momentarily. She closed her and scratched her head, chuckling nervously.

"Oh... umm... I just... I thought you were someone else..."

Yui strolled past the girl, exiting the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Keima sat on the bench next to Hana, gazing upon Kyo and Ryou. <em>So this is the manga artist I had chosen... if only I was with Hana to observe them myself...<em> Kyo turned his head, glaring at Ryou.

"Why am I still here? I need to get this next chapter done! They're not going to wait by themselves you know!"

Ryou pulled out a piece of paper, unfolding the edges apart.

"According to my bro- my own notes, you will also initiate an after school event. This part is very important to get most of her attention, so you better succeed there!"

Keima turned his head, facing Hana.

"Since I'll be helping Ichigou in the final events, I guess you should further observe these people."

Kyou pointed his finger at Keima.

"Anyway, who are these people? I have never seen them before!"

Keima lifted himself from the bench, making his glasses shine from the sunlight.

"I am the capturing god! I am associated with this messenger of mine!"

Hana sighed, shaking her head. _He might've taken this god thing too far... _Kyou hummed to himself, observing Keima's face carefully.

"You just look like some low-life Otaku to me..."

Keima's eyes glowed bright red, feeling his head blowing steam from his ears. His head grew as he shouted at Kyou.

"Don't you dare talk to me like this!"

Ryou wrapped his arms around Keima, chuckling calmly.

"Oh don't mind one of my students my capturing god... He's always like this..."

Keima lifted Ryou's arms off him.

"Well it's nice that you have shown interest in aiding me. But we'll still be watching."

Keima strolled away from the boys, leaving them behind. Hana lifted herself off the bench, catching up to Keima.

"Say... do you think you should also plan your next moves on other girls?"

Keima turned his head, gazing upon her concerned look.

"I agree with you, but maybe we should wait a bit longer before deciding on my next moves."

"But what happens if these girls made you stand in a worse position before you even plan so? Would you be able to get out of it?"

Keima sighed, pulling out his PFP from his pocket.

"Well I can assure you that they won't make a move anytime soon… We got some time before then."

* * *

><p>Shiori gazed upon the last page, feeling her heart throbbing. An image of Kumuro appeared inside her mind, standing near Amika like a dog. <em>I… I am now lost in words…<em> Amika laughed evilly, reminding Shiori of a green-skinned witch. _There could be no other words to describe how I feel right now… This girl…_ A tear dripped from her eye, creeping through her cheeks. _She might've planned this all along... taking something I once had…_ She wiped the tears off her face, closing the book gently. _I've been grateful for what Muhara-kun had done for me… perhaps a bit more than that…_

She placed her head on the desk and sighed. _But I am now unsure about sending this novel to the chairman… I only have a few days left before it's due…_ Suddenly, the chairman stood near Shiori, gazing upon her.

"I heard you've got the novel done."

Shiori slowly turned her head around, revealing her depressed face.

"… Yes… It's right here…"

The chairman pulled the novel from her, flipping through the pages.

"I'm quite impressed about you to be honest… I never really thought you would get it done… plus you seemed to have taken care of the deadline…"

She lowered the novel, observing Shiori's face carefully.

"Is there something bothering you?"

Shiori slowly shook her head, hesitating to answer. The chairman placed the novel back on the desk and sighed.

"Does it have something to do with that cat-like haired guy and that girl who somehow looks similar to me?"

Shiori's cheeks slowly reddened.

"… I… I uh…"

The chairman turned around and placed her hands on her chin.

"This girl seemed to be very cunning and aggressive… but I have a funny feeling that she hasn't confessed to that friend of yours…"

Shiori blinked at the chairman, feeling her mind going blank. _Chairman… what are you talking about?_

"Well… I'm not usually the person who gets involved in personal matters… but I kinda feel sorry for you. If you want, I'll go talk to that girl about it."

Shiori closed her eyes, holding her arms out.

"Umm… you… you don't have to do this for me…"

"It's okay. I'll make sure things will work out between you and that friend of yours…"

Shiori crossed her lips, feeling concerned.

* * *

><p>Amika, Chihiro, Ayumi and Miyako gazed upon Yui, blinking at her showing her red cheeks. (Chihiro) <em>Her drumming ain't as strong as usual today… I wonder what's up with her…<em> (Ayumi) _She seemed a bit down today, wonder what's going on…_ (Amika) _I don't know what's going on… but the festival is coming up very shortly…_ Miyako leaned forward, taking a closer look at Yui.

"Yui… Is there something wrong today?"

Yui closed her eyes and sighed. _My mind's not exactly working for band practice today, huh? Maybe… maybe I'm more in love with Ichigou than it seems…_

"Oh… I uhh…"

The girls gathered around Yui, forming a circle. Chihiro placed her hands on Yui's back.

"You're usually more energetic than all of us combined when it comes to band practices! Are you feeling okay?"

"Well well well… if it isn't the girls who are still practicing hopelessly for the upcoming festival…"

The girls faced their heads to Heihachi, witnessing his sinister face. Ichigou hid beside him, gazing upon Yui. Yui's heart thumped quickly, gazing upon Ichigou's face. Chihiro folded her arms, gritting her teeth and frowning at him.

"What do you want this time?"

Heihachi stepped aside, revealing the twins holding their guitars.

"We're just gonna let you hear this preview for the upcoming festival... just to finalise a few things..."

Amika lifted up an empty bottle from the ground, hurling it at Heihachi. Heihachi blinked at the girls in confusion, feeling the bottle bounching off his head. Amika pointed her fingers at Heihachi, frowning at him.

"Get lost you pigs! We don't need any more bullshit from you!"

Ayumi took a step forward, holding her fists out.

"You think you can just mock us here all you want!"

Heihachi formed a sinister grin on his face.

"I thought we could all engage in a well-mannered conversation as civilised rivals... until you carelessly threw that bottle at me..."

He strolled away from the girls, leaving the room.

"C'mon boys! We have band practices to attend to!"

Ayumi and Chihiro gritted their teeth, watching the twins leave Ichigou behind. Ichigou and Yui continued staring at each other, feeling their cheeks red. Ayumi and Chihiro stood in front of him, blocking Yui's view.

"Every time we see the likes of you, we get easily disgusted."

"Leave now if you have nothing better to say!"

Ichigou sighed, turning away from the girls and leaving the room. Yui sighed, placing her hands on her cheeks. _Poor Ichigou... he hasn't even said one bad word to us girls..._

* * *

><p>Amika strolled through the corridors, carrying her bass case on her back and humming to herself. <em>After that rude interruption, I say we're having more success in our practices... Maybe... maybe this'll be enough for me to win Kumuro-sama's heart once and for all!<em> She closed her eyes, imagining herself standing on the stage. She held her bass out, plucking the strings smoothly. Kumuro screamed like a girl, calling out Amika's name. _My role as the bass will not only wow my beloved, but also pulls him closer and closer towards me..._ She placed her hands together, resting them against her left cheek.

She wiggled her body around, feeling her body popping hearts out of her body. _Oh Kumuro-sama! You shall be mine..._

"What are you doing?"

Amika opened her eyes, blinking at the chairman. She moved her hands away form her face, scratching her head nervously.

"Well uh... I was-"

In a sudden reaction, she frowned at the chairman in fury, pointing her finger outwards.

"Hey! Why do you sound like you're my friend?"

The chairman folded her arms, glaring at Amika.

"Well I just came here because you have made one of my friends upset."

Amika momentarily blinked at the chairman, feeling her rage disappeared.

"What... what are you on about?"

The chairman took a step forward.

"Shiomiya Shiori. Does that ring a bell to you?"

Amika's eyes squinted, feeling her brain scratched by the sharp names. _I see now... this girl form the library is now trying to use her friend to attack me... it won't work since he has my influence..._

"What about her?"

The chairman formed a sinister grin.

"I would understand if you have a huge trouble winning that cat-haired guy's heart. It's sometimes not easy for anyone to do so... but preventing him from seeing anyone at his free will..."

Her grin disappeared, allowing her to use her stern voice.

"Only heartless witches would do something like that, following their jealousy to accomplish such goals like that!"

Amika clenched her fists tightly, gritting her teeth. _That nerve on that bitch! Who does she think she is?_ The chairman's body froze, unaffected by Amika's growing rage.

"It seems like I hit a nerve on you. I'm gonna see that Shiomiya-san will be happy again! She doesn't deserve this kind of rejection thanks to you!"

The chairman turned away from Amika, making her head blow steam. _I... never... been this angry... IN MY LIFE!_

* * *

><p>Kumuro stood near the balcony rails, resting his hands on them. He placed his hands on his head and sighed, gazing upon the clear blue sky. <em>Even though I made the right decision... I still don't feel right about this...<em> He imagined himself sitting on the grass near Shiori, wrapping his arms around her. _The more Ithink about Shiomiya-san, the more I somehow like her... I... I don't know if I actually do or not..._ He sighed, snapping himself out of his daydream. _Well... maybe it still is for the best... if I don't see here again... might further confuse her... plus she's better off not getting hurt anymore than today..._

Kusunoki strolled through the corridors, walking past groups of students. She turned her head around, finding Kumuro on the other side of the classroom. Her body froze, feeling her heart slightly throbbing. _He... he seemed a bit sad today..._ She turned her head away from him, closing her eyes. _It... It's probably nothing anyway... _Her cheeks reddened, feeling the chills on her body. She turned her body, entering the classroom. She marched across it, entering the balcony. Kumuro turned his head, blinking at her.

"Ku... Kusunoki..."

She took a deep breath, feeling her blush growing bigger. _I... I have no idea why..._

"I... I saw you a bit... down..."

Kumuro hesitantly sighed.

"I... I'm just regretting something..."

Kusunoki gazed upon Kumuro's face.

"What... what's this something you're regretting about?"

Kumuro slowly turned hsi head, gazing upon the skies.

"Well... if you want to know... I accidentally found out about a friend of mine having a crush on me..."

Kusunoki widened her eyes in surprise. _This girl with glasses..._

"What did you say to her?"

Kumuro took another deep breath.

"I have to keep my promise... I have to deny her..."

Kusunoki crossed her lips. _Strange... this girl also prevented herself from having him... yet... she still yearned for him... _Kusunoki placed her hands on her chin, humming to herself. _I never knew how much she loved him... it might be a form of forbidden love..._ Kumuro turned his head around, blinking at Kusunoki.

"Do you have something in mind there?"

Kusunoki turned away from him and sighed.

"Maybe this girl is right for you... that's all I have to say..."

She strolled away from him, making Kumuro's heart throb. _As much as the truth hurts... maybe I need to do something to make this relationship work..._

* * *

><p>Keima and Hana stood outside the gate, watching Tsukiyo strolling through the streets. Tsukiyo's hood covered her head, hiding her identity from any vicious stalking predators. She hugged her doll tightly and caressed its hair carefully. Hana turned her head facing Keima, pointing her fingers at Tsukiyo.<p>

"She seemed to be walking by herself."

Keima slowly nodded her head.

"It's interesting how her body's covered like this often... I wonder if she's feeling hot and stuffy inside..."

Hana's eyes shifted to Ryou and Kyo, strolling away from Keima.

"I'll meet you back at your house when you're done."

Keima lifted his hand up, gazing upon his watch. _Heihachi's a bit late there... I wonder what's keeping him this long..._ Suddenly, his shoulder felt heavy, forcing him to turn his head. He widened his eyes, gazing upn Hinoki's cheery face.

"Long time, no see kid!"

His eyes twitched, feeling his body trembling. _What the? Why is here again? I thought she left this town for good!_ Hinoki leaned forward, gazing upon his scared face.

"What's the matter? You seemed to be worked up!"

He slowly turned his head away form Hinoki, lowering his eyes.

"What do you want? Didn't you leave ehre for good?"

She closed her eyes and shrugged.

"I would actually do that... if it wasn't for my dear sister not having a boyfriend yet..."

Keima gritted his teeth, feeling annoyed. _So wait... she needs my help? Why can't she choose someone else?_

"There's no need to worry about your sister... she's fine without a partner... besides, I don't have a girlfriend, and I'm fine with myself as well."

Hinoki shook her head in disappointment.

"At this rate, I also need to help a fan of mine get a girl for himself!"

Keima leaned towards her, gritting her teeth.

"I DON'T NEED ONE!"

Hinoki closed her eyes, pushed her hands back and forth.

"Okay, okay then! No need to get worked up there, Keima!"

Hinoki placed her hands on Keima's shoulders, dispelling his rage and forming a serious face.

"Let's get to point for now. I want you to get my sister with Kumuro. I know too well that' he's a perfect candidate for her."

Keima closed his eyes and sighed. _She's a bit too naive and stubborn for this, huh?_

"One slight problem... Kumuro had made an oath to his friend. There's nothing much I can do there."

Hinoki leaned her head towards his, making him widen his eyes in fear.

"Come on! I don't think this oath is that serious! Besides, my dear sister needs him more than anyone else! Can't you convince him about it? You are his friend after all!"

Keima stepped away from Hinoki and groaned.

"If you're just gonna keep begging to me, how about this proposal: I'll find some other suitable replacement for Kumuro to be your sister's boyfriend. Will that solve your problem?"

Hinoki placed her fingers on her chin and hummed.

"I don't know... I still find Kumuro perfect for Kusunoki... Do you have that person in mind?"

Keima turned away from Hinoki and shrugged.

"Well... I'm not exactly sure, but I can quickly find that replacement and-"

"Hey Keima! Who's this foxy lady you're talking to?"

Keima and Hinoki turned their heads, facing Heihachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Sorry for the delay, but now here it is! Chapter 28 in a nutshell. For the next few chapters, I deicded to ask you guys what you think I should do. And here is the question:

Do you think Tsukiyo is well suited for the manga artist, or do you think Keima is the better alternative for her?

I would ask you to answer your questions in a poll, but due to a lack of interest doing so, I instead ask you to submit your answer in the reviews. You have some time before the next chaoter gets published. So if you don't want me to do the unthinkable, submit your answer and I hope you enjoy this chapter and this series!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: One down, wait... how many more to go again?

Heihachi gazed upon Hinoki's face, admiring her luscious short hair glowing from the bright sun. Her huge glasses formed reflections of his body. Heihachi dropped his jaws, feeling his eyes transforming into pink hearts. _Ho-ly SHIT! This keeps getting better and better!_ Keima lowered his eyelids, staring at Heihachi's lovestruck face. _Even though I am glad he came on time..._ Hinoki formed a frown on her face, feeling her teeth gritting. She stood in front of Heihachi, making him snap out of his daydream. He blinked at her angry look in confusion. _Huh?_ She lifted him off the ground, making Heihachi wave his arms around.

"Woah woah woah! What are you doing to me?"

Keima stood near them, scratching his head. _Why is she getting worked up all of a sudden?_ Hinoki pulled Heihachi near her head, sniffing on his body.

"Your stench reeks of scum..."

Keima broke sweat on his face, watching Heihachi whimper at her.

"He's with me..."

Hinoki dropped Heihachi on the ground as shadows formed around her face. She turned her head, facing Keima.

"Is this who you're gonna recommend for Kusunoki?"

Keima's head grew big, unleashing his fury of words.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT HE WOULD BE ONE OF THEM!"

Heihachi placed his hand on his chin, humming to himself. _Hang on... Kusunoki... Where have I heard that before?_ Kumuro's voice echoed inside his mind, making him widen his eyes. _That girl... the one who Kumuro rejected! And I think this lady is that girl's sister..._ _So if that lady is related, then that means..._

"Say, are you Kusunoki's sister?"

Hinoki's eyes glowed bright red. She turned away from Keima, lifting Heihachi up again.

"Why do you care? Are you planning to go after her?"

Heihachi gulped nervously, feeling Hinoki's breath enveloping his face. _Not only sexy, but tough too... that's one dangerous combo!_ He formed puppy eyes on his face and pouted.

"I don't know why you are angry at me... but I swear that I'm not a bad person! I never even took drugs!"

Keima took a step closer to Hinoki, gazing upon her statue-like face. He turned his head to Heihachi, gazing upon his disgusting face. _This face of his is a lot creepier than his usual look..._ Hinoki dropped Heihachi on the ground, causing the shadows to disappear. She turned her head to Keima, smiling at him.

"Well... If you really believe that Heihachi is suitable for Kusunoki, I'll leave this task up to you!"

Hinoki strolled past Heihachi, holding her arm out and waving it at Keima. He lowered his eyelids, staring at Hinoki leaving him and Heihachi behind.

"Hey... don't just assume everything!"

Heihachi wrapped his arms around Keima's legs, drawing his attention. Keima turned around and widen his eyes, watching Heihachi's head rapidly stroking his legs.

"Oh come on! Please let me win this Kusunoki girl's heart! I'm begging you! She's so hot! I really really want her badly! Please man! You're Kumuro's friend, right? Please help an old friend of his out! PLEASE!"

Keima gritted his teeth, swinging his leg around.

"One, I didn't SAY that you would be the candidate! Two, I have better things to do than to merely helping other people! She should deal that crap herself! And three, you're supposed to be helping your friend, Ichigou out! Have you forgotten why you're here? We're almost late anyway!"

Heihachi faced away from Keima, huddling at a corner.

"If you don't help me, I'll just sit here and fold my arms all afternoon."

Keima's eye twitched, gritting his teeth in rage. _I thought he wouldn't be this annoying..._ He closed his eyes and sigh.

"Fine... I'll go help you out... Will you get up now? Ichigou's counting on us!"

Heihachi wrapped his arms around Keima, squeezing his body tightly.

"Oh thank you so much! I won't forget this great kindness you bring! I really really owe you one!"

Keima gasped, feeling his lungs being crushed.

"Get... offa... meee!"

* * *

><p>Amika strolled alongside Miyako, laughing cheerfully. Her hands carried plastic bags full of process foods, swinging it around her body. Miyako placed her hand around amika's shoulder and sighed.<p>

"I'm glad that cheered me up!"

Amika giggled quietly.

"Yeah… I can't believe that idiot tried to win crowds back there!"

Suddenly, Amika and Miyako stopped moving, gazing upon Kusunoki blocking her way. She folded her arms, staring into Amika's glasses. Amika blinked at her, feeling her mind spinning around. _That girl! Why is she here this time?_ Miyako formed a huge grin, taking a step forward.

"I remember you! I've seen you on TV quite often! I'm very proud to see you competing for many female tournaments!"

Kusunoki turned her head to Miyako, giving her a weak grin.

"Well… I guess I have been working hard for the dojo..."

Miyako's mind clicked as she turned away from Kusunoki. She ran away form the girls, making Amika turn her head. Miyako held her arm out, waving at Kusunoki and Amika.

"I forgot to get something from that store! I'll meet you back at your place!"

Amika turned her head away from Miyako, frowning at Kusunoki. She folded her arms, glaring at her.

"What do you want from me?"

Kusunoki sighed, moving her hands away from each other.

"I now realised why you're not going out with that friend of yours…"

Amika's anger doused off as she blinked at Kusunoki. _Okay… what is she on about?_ Kusunoki placed her hands on Amika's shoulders, forming a concerned look on her face.

"You… you seemed to be scared of trying to embrace those feeling deep inside you… Yet when you tried to do so…"

Kusunoki closed her eyes and sighed.

"You suddenly remember about that great burden you've been carrying inside you. That burden reminded you why you can't do so…"

Amika widened her eyes, dropping her jaws. _EEEHH? How did she know about my past lover? I only told that friend of Kumuro-sama's that!_ An image of a karate fighter appeared inside her mind. He wrapped a bandana around his ears before many ninjas charged towards him. _Hang on… I heard one time that most skilled masters have six senses inside them._ The fighter knocked each ninja away from him, making them unconscious. Her face turned light blue, making the image inside her mind vanish. _This is very uncanny! I never knew how powerful those masters were!_ Kusunoki pulled her hands away from Amika, resting it on her chest.

"Are.. are you alright?"

Kusunoki opened her eyes, finding Amika scratching her head. She closed her eyes, chuckling nervously.

"Oh no! It's fine! I… I got taken by surprise on how well you can read my thoughts."

Kusunoki formed a weak grin on her face.

"Well… I just want to say… I want to help you win his heart."

Amika widened her eyes again, feeling her heart beating.

"D…don't say something as ridiculous as this! I… I'll win his heart… well… eventually…"

Amika's body froze, studying Kusunoki's serious face carefully. _Wow… she's actually very serious about this. Hang on… is this some sort of trap? She came to my Kumuro-sama first!_

"I… I know that you saw me trying to confess to him… That was merely because Ane-ue wanted me to get a boyfriend…"

_Oh… now she's being modest about her attempt… I can see through her-_ Kusunoki walked past her, making Amika turn around.

"But all I care about now is seeing the two of you happy and together… if you care so much about him, please get rid of the burden inside of you."

Amika continued blinking at Kusunoki, watching her black hair glow frpm the sun. _Now that I think about it… she doesn't seem like she's lying…_

* * *

><p>Tsukiyo strolled through the streets, walking past pedestrians. Tsukiyo's hood covered her head, hiding her identity from any vicious stalking predators. She hugged her doll tightly and caressed its hair carefully. She whispered quietly whilst shifting her eyes left and right. Ryou popped his head out, gazing upon Tsukiyo. He turned his head around, facing Kyo.<p>

"Now, remember the plan I told you, so stick to the script this time!"

Kyo lifted a huge script up, glaring at its thick pages.

"Seriously, why did I have to read this? There are too many pages for me to read through!"

Ryou dropped his jaws, widening his eyes.

"Why didn't you study it last night? This part is very important!"

Kyo dropped the script on the ground and shrugged. He strolled past Ryou, leaving the alleyway behind.

"Well I think I've gotten used to "raising love points" anyway. I think I can do this on my own!"

Ryou held his hands out, shouting at him.

"WAAIIIIIT!"

Hana stood behind him, folding her arms.

"Let me guess... you failed this time?"

Ryou turned around and gritted his teeth in rage.

"Hey! That's nothing for you to be concerned about!"

Kyo strolled through the streets, gazing upon Tsukiyo's hood. _I don't see why this idiot's so worked up... besides, I did say that I've gotten used to that technique. I'll just tell another story and then I can raise it even further!_ He closed his eyes, picturing Tsukiyo awing at him. _Oh Kyo-sama... I looove your stories! Please tell me more!_ Kyo grinned, feeling his cheeks blushing. _Oh yeah... this is how I'll deal with girls from now on!_

"The day is sunny, and our hero is trekking through this alluring yet deadly jungle full of predators and prey..."

Tsukiyo's eyes twitched, feeling her ears aching from Kyo's mouth. _This grotesque man... has he been following me this whole time?_ She turned around, glaring at Kyo.

"What is it you want this time?"

Kyo halted, noticing Tsukiyo's face. He formed a smile.

"Oh hey again! I guess that fate has a strange way of getting us two together here."

Tsukiyo took a few steps forward, making him blink at her. She pulled his head towards her using all her might.

"I suggest you leave me alone for good! I'm starting to suffocate from your grotesque stench, and I hate to see Luna cry from your presence!"

Kyo widened his eyes, feeling his heart beating. _Wow… is… is this it? The moment I've been waiting for?_ He closed his eyes imagining Tsukiyo embracing him. _Finally… this idiot "tutor" of mine has paid off, and now I shall receive this gift immediately!_ He puckered up his lips, moving his head slowly towards Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo widened her eyes in fear. She slapped his cheeks hard, making him fall on the ground. Her body trembled from her trauma.

"H…How dare you attempt to harass me like this!"

Kyo lifted himself from the ground, groaning in pain. _She practically wanted me to kiss her, yet she slapped me… That is the dumbest thing ever!_ Tsukiyo turned around and ran away from him.

"If I catch you near me again, I'll make sure your miserable existence will end very shortly!"

Ryou and Hana widened their eyes, feeling their jaws broke off. (Ryou) _I don't think my brother will like this…_ (Hana) _This is way out of control! I can't believe he undid his whole progress like that!_

* * *

><p>Ichigou stood outside the gate, crossing his lips nervously. His comfortable uniform skirt dangled gently. His orange wig covered his real hair, feeling his head itchy. He lifted his hand up, gazing upon his watch. <em>You know… now that I think about it…this is my first date…<em> He closed his eyes, imagining himself standing next to Keima. Keima lifted his script up, flipping through a few pages.

"I think you're also ready for a date…"

Ichigou widened his eyes, feeling his heart beating.

"What? Really?"

Keima nodded his head.

"Assuming that you can still raise her love points with the current strategy, she'll gladly accept to go on a date with you."

Ichigou turned away from Keima, feeling his body trembling.

"I… I don't know anything about having dates… this is my first time…"

Keima sighed, pulling out a piece of paper from the script. He held it out towards Ichigou, grabbing his attention.

"Here's a summary of this particular date. You'll get the idea on how dates work."

He opened his eyes, making Keima vanish. He gazed upon the Ferris wheel standing before him. _The list told me about which rides to take for increasing "love points". Well at least I don't have to take scary rides…_ He formed a small grin, feeling his cheeks blushing. _Maybe this date won't be as intimidating as I first thought… I just have to be brave about this…_

"Hey there Ichigou!"

Ichigou turned around, watching Yui stroll towards him. Her elegant black tuxedo matched her tied-up hair. Her tie dangled neatly on her white shirt. Her soft pale face glowed, making Ichigou's heart thump quicker. Yui closed her eyes, holding her hands behind her back.

"I'm glad to see you here!"

Yui opened her eyes, blinking at his school uniform. She leaned forward, making him widen his eyes.

"You're wearing your school uniform to this amusement park?"

Ichigou scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Well… I didn't exactly have time to think about getting changed into my casual outfit…"

Shrugging off the confusion, Yui straightened her back, opening her eyes.

"Don't worry. I brought a special costume just for you. I think you might like it…"

Yui gazed upon the toilet block, watching a few girls emerge out of it. She folded her arms, tapping her feet impatiently. _I can't wait to see what he'll look like… I bet he'll be so cute that even Keima-sama will- _Yui slowly turned away from the block, tilting her head downwards. _Oh yes… I was supposed to draw his attention before I came here… I wonder why I was more eager to come here in the first place…_

"Umm… wha…. What do you think?"

Yui turned her body around, gazing upon Ichigou's dress. His sleeve cuffs hugged his arms tightly. His white apron rested on his black dress. Ichigou's cheeks reddened, having his head tilted down and his eyes averted from Yui's face. She marched towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Wow! I can't believe this dress suits you very well!"

Ichigou formed a weak smile, chuckling nervously.

"I… I'm glad you like it… but…"

He lifted his head up, gazing upon her face.

"Why are we dressing up as some house servants?"

Yui blinked at Ichigou momentarily. She closed her eyes and scratched her head, chuckling nervously.

"Well… I don't know really… but somehow, I imagined that these costumes would suit us very well!"

Keima and Heihachi popped their heads out of the tree, observing the couples carefully. Keima blinked at Ichigou's dress, placing his hands on his chin. _Maid and butler outfits? Does Yui have some sort of fetish for those things? Well… I wouldn't imagine how I would end up wearing that crap…_ Heihachi dropped his jaws, forming hearts around his eyes. _My little man's very very cute! I'm gonna find him a kickass dress for the festival! This will be super awesome for both him and the band!_ Yui and Ichigou strolled away from the block, holding each other's hands carefully.

* * *

><p>"You made him do WHAT?"<p>

Yutuka gritted his teeth, clenching his fists tightly. Ryou held his hands out, huddling before his brother. _I've forgotten how scary my brother is whenever events like these occur…_ He closed his eyes and whimper in fear.

"Please don't hurt me! I tried to get him to read the script, but he didn't listen! He was too ignorant to follow a lot of my advices!"

Yutuka released his fists and sighed. He strolled away from Ryou, returning to his desk.

"Well regardless of the incompetence you have casued, it seems like this candidate is not suitable for my god's plans…"

He pulled the keyboard towards him, gazing upon the monitor screen. His fingers danced around the board, making words from quickly on the screen.

"Now I have no idea on what to say to him, but maybe there's still a chance to turn the tides around, despite the current situation."

Suddenly, the doorbell echoed inside the house, making his fingers stop moving. Ryou blinked at his brother, waiting for him to respond.

"An unexpected visitor. Could you get the door for me?"

Ryou's head grew big as he shouted at his brother.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND OPEN IT YOURSELF!"

Purple shadows formed around Yutuka, making Ryou's head shrink to normal.

"Who's the one who's been incompetent all these times?"

Ryou gulped, feeling his body shiver. He slowly turned away from Yutuka, heading for the door. He stood near it, opening the knob up. He pulled the door towards him, revealing Tsukiyo holding Luna. Ryou opened his eyes in shock. _Oooh god… this doesn't look good… hey… wait a minute…_

"How the hell did you find my house?"

Tsukiyo pulled her hood off her luscious hair, making it glow from the lights inside Ryou's house.

"That's nothing for you to be concerned about. I'm here for you assistance."

"Ryou! Who's near the entrance?"

Ryou bit his lips, feeling sweat dripping from his head. _Oh crap! If he finds out who's standing near me, I might get my ass whooped by him big time! I need to do something._ Regaining his confidence, he formed his poker face, covering it with his hands.

"Oh dear brother, it's just one of my friends. Nothing for you to be worried about…"

"Get them out of my house! You know the rules!"

Ryou sighed, feeling his head aching. _This isn't fair! Even if she was somewhat my friends, why do I have to get treated like this?_

"Don't worry! I'll deal with this."

He pulled his hands away from his face, glaring at Tsukiyo.

"What assistance do you require from me anyway?"

She pulled out a piece of paper, holding it out to him. Ryou pulled it from her hands, unfolding the edges carefully. He widened his eyes, finding a picture of Kyo. Tsukiyo turned away from Ryou, walking away from him.

"I want you to do whatever it takes to get him out of my sight for good! His presence is starting to annoy me!"

Ryou slowly closed the door, revealing his traumatised face. _This is bad! If we continue this operation, she'll definitely know who'll be behind this… what should I say to my-_

"So it was that target we're supposed to be working on for my god?"

Ryou gulped, feeling his heart beating quickly. _This is turning out to be the worst night, ever!_

* * *

><p>Yui and Ichigou sat on the bench side by side, leaning their bodies onto each other. Ichigou closed his eyes, smiling happily. <em>I'm starting to enjoy this first date… I've never been this happy in my life.<em> Flashbacks of Yui and Ichigou appeared inside his mind, reminding him of the rides and attractions he been to. _It was kinda funny how I gotten a ride on scarier ones. I guess I couldn't have done that without her._ His cheeks reddened, feeling his heart thumping slowly. Yui folded his arms, gazing upon the sky. _Well not that I no longer like Keima-sama… this Ichigou is definitely a lot more fun to hang around with!_

She closed her eyes, picturing Ichigou hugging Yui tightly. _Well, now that I think about it… he's a lot more girly than Keima-sama will ever be. Ah well… if Keima-sama decided to try and win my heart, it'll be too late for him now._ She lifted her body from the bench, making him open his eyes. He held his hands out while watching her walking away from him.

"Umm… where are you going?"

Yui halted before turning her head around. She closed her eyes, smiling at him.

"You want some icecream? There's a store nearby."

Ichigou hesitantly nodded his head. Yui turned her head away from him, marching around the corner. Keima and Heihachi, sitting on a bench far away from Ichigou, lowered the attraction pamphlets down. Keima lifted his watch up, gazing upon the time.

"Seems like Ichigou's going very well… it won't be long before we get to the final stage for his date…"

Heihachi turned his head to Keima, blinking at him.

"Say… what exactly do you need me for anyway?"

Keima sighed, lowered his arm.

"You'll be inside a particular place. Just wait a bit longer. I'll tell you the full details then…"

Heihachi faced away from Keima, shifting his eyes back to Ichigou. Suddenly, he widened his eyes, finding Ichigou surrounded by a few grim-looking men. They jeered at Ichigou while leaning forward. Ichigou whimpered quietly, gazing upon their disgusting face. One of the beasts adjusted his glasses, making it shine.

"Well well well, look what we have here…"

Another pervert tucked his hands inside his pockets, placing his foot on the bench seat.

"Are you all alone? Or are you waiting for someone?"

Heihachi frowned at the men, gritting his teeth in rage. _How dare those bastards trying to harm my friend? _He lifted up from the bench, clenching his fists tightly. Keima grabbed his arm tightly, making him turn his head. He frowned at Keima in disgust.

"What are you doing man? Can't you see that he's in danger?"

Keima gazed upon Heihaci's red eyes, making his glasses shine.

"If you go there now, you'll compromise everything I've worked for Ichigou!"

Heihachi pulled his arm away from Keima, reforming his fist.

"Who cares about some stupid "project" of yours! I'm gonna go save him whether you like it or-"

"What are you creeps doing there?"

Heihachi turned his head away from Keima, gazing upon Yui. He widened his eyes, finding Yui surrounded by thugs.

"Are you this girl's boyfriend?"

"You should be more careful!"

"Or she might get all injured like you'll be!"

One of them threw their fists at Yui, shouting at her. She lifted her hand up, deflecting his blow.

"I'm not a boy! I'm a girl!"

The creeps widened their eyes in fear, dropping the jaws. Using her fists, she knocked them down, making them unconscious. Yui walked over their bodies, holding her hands out to Ichigou. She closed her eyes, feeling regret inside her rigid body.

"I'm so sorry! I promise I won't let you out of my sight again!"

Ichigou jumped out of his bench, hugging Yui tightly. Yui closed her eyes, forming a huge grin. Heihachi widened his eyes in disbelief. _Holy shit! She took them out with a few blows!_ Shrugging off his surprise, he formed a huge smile. _I gotta admit it… this man girl's perfect for my little man!_ Yui and Ichigou strolled away from the bench, holding hands together.

"After we get some ice-cream, there's this castle I want the both of us to go to!"

Keima grinned sinisterly, adjusting his glasses. _There we go! The final phase of Ichigou's date will commence shortly._

* * *

><p>Kumuro rested his body on his bed, placing his hands behind his head. He gazed into the ceiling, imagining Shiori floating above him. He sighed, hearing Kusunoki's voice echoing inside his head. <em>Maybe this girl is right for you... that's all I have to say...<em> He rotated his head, facing away form the ceiling. _I don't know what I should do anymore… I promised Amika-chan this… but at the same time…_ His cheeks slowly blushed, making him form a weak grin on his face. _Maybe… maybe I do like Shiomiya-san… she is a bit cute after all…_ An image of Amika appeared inside her mind.

She folded her arms and shook her head. _But I can't! I really really need to make this friendship work… or I might lose her again!_ He gritted his teeth, pulling his hair out. _Dammit! If only Keima buddy's here for advice…_ The image disappeared as he elevated his body upright. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, pushing a few buttons. He placed it near his ears, hearing it ringing in his ears.

"Hello? Who's this?"

Kumuro formed a weak grin on his face. _At least I get to hear familiar voices too… they always cheer me up a bit…_

"Is Keima buddy here right now?"

"Oh Kumuro-kun! It's so nice to see you again! Tell me, how's your mother?"

Kumuro scratched his head and chuckled.

"She's not back yet from work… she's working on something big back at her workplace…"

"Hmm… I see… Unfortunately, my son's not here right now… I don't know where he is nowadays! And he's growing older too…"

Kumuro crossed his lips, hearing Mari whimper inside his ears.

"Oh Keima-kun… Why don't you have a cell phone like the rest of any normal kid? Why do you have to be away often?"

"Umm… I might call back later if that's alright…"

Kumuro moved his phone away from his head, pushing a red button. He slipped it back inside his pocket, placing his body back onto his bed. He folded his arms, placing his hands behind his head. _I'm guessing that he's on his "mission" today. I wish he's here right now to help me…_

* * *

><p>Yui strolled through the hallway, placing her hands on her head. <em>This is so much fun in this castle! I think I might get myself a high score here! <em>Her thick brown cape covered her green leather clothes. Her sword tapped on her legs constantly. Her big sturdy boots crept onto her pants. She turned her head, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey Ichigou! We only have the top floor to clear!"

She blinked at the entrance behind her, finding no one outside. She turned her head around, searching for him. _Ah crap! I lost him again! And I promised him I won't lose sight of him!_ Suddenly, he heard Ichigou's cries, making her widen her eyes. _Oh no! Why did I let him get harmed!_ She straightened her neck and ran through the hallway, gazing upon the stairways leading to the top. She soared through the steps, ascending towards the ceiling. At the top of the hallway, she gasped at Ichigou being grappled by a hooded man. His huge arms locked Ichigou's body firmly.

Ichigou's body jerked around, begging him into submission. The evil figure licked his lips, grinning sinisterly.

"What a perfect victim! Someone who is easy to capture and is very cute!"

He moved his hands around Ichigou's chests, making his cheeks redden. A tear dripped from his eyes, feeling despair chained onto his neck.

"Please! Don't abuse me like this! I… I'm not a girl!"

The figure stopped moving his arms, gazing upon Ichigou's face.

"Oh really… Mind if I check that by rubbing you between your legs then?"

Yui gritted her teeth in rage, pointing her finger at him.

"Stop right there! Don't cause further harm to Ichigou!"

The figure laughed sinisterly, moving his hand through Ichigou's stomach. He formed a huge grin, attempting to intimidate Yui.

"Oh… She's named a guy I see… Then he really is a pervert then…"

The sinister-looking man pushed Ichigou away from him, making him groan in pain. The figure gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"How dare he make me believe he's a girl? Freaks like him should deserve to get stoned to death!"

A vein popped out of Yui's head, making her clench her fists tighter. The man pushed his feet against Ichigou, making him cough.

"Such corruptions in the world should never ruin our pure and fertile soils! I'm sick and tired of people trying new yet forbidden acts!"

Yui charged towards him, pulling her arm away.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!"

She swung her arm around, aiming for the man's head. He staggered away from Yui, lifting his feet up and releasing Ichigou. Ichigou slowly crept away form the man, whimpering in shame. The man wiped blood off his mouth and laughed, making Yui frown at him.

"Ha! Your punches are as weak as a girl's! Don't tell me you're a freak like this pervert to!"

Yui swung her leg forward, attacking his crotch. The man screamed in pain as he collapsed on the ground.

"OH GOD! MY BAAAALLLS! WHHHYYY?"

Ichigou lifted his body from the ground, blinking at the man rolling around the floor. Tears flew from the man's eyes as he whimpered in shame.

"That damn bastard promised me I won't get hurt in the process!"

He crawled away from Yui, descending down the stairs.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna give him that damn same treatment as I had!"

Yui shrugged, facing away from the man. He pulled Ichigou towards her, hugging him tightly. Ichigou's wig dropped on the ground as he widened his eyes in surprise. Yui shed a tear on her face, crossing her lips.

"I'm truly sorry about this! I failed to keep my promise today!"

Ichigou formed a weak grin on his face.

"It… it's okay… I'm glad to see you here right now…"

Ichigou and Yui leaned their heads away from each other, gazing upon their eyes. Their hearts thump quickly, making their cheeks redden. Their heads slowly leaned towards each other. They slowly closed their eyes, aiming their lips at each other's.

* * *

><p>Ichigou, Heihachi and Keima strolled through the streets, feeling their bodys shrouded in darkness. Keima gritted his teeth, covering his crotch with his hands. <em>I performed ONE good deed for Ichigou, and what do I get for it? MY BODY BEING BLOODY INJURED BY THAT DAMN FRIEND OF HIS! He should be very lucky that I haven't decided to revoke my promise to him for this!<em> Heihachi whimpered in pain, feeling his eyes shedding tears. _My balls still hurt… even after I put some ice on it…_ Ichigou's heart continued beating quickly, feeling his heart thumping quickly. _After all this time, I thought I would never find love at this school…_

He turned his head, watching Keima sulk to himself. An image appeared inside his mind, giving him a flashback of Keima standing next to him. He held his hands out, pointing at Heihachi.

"In this final phase, we're going to emphasise your vulnerability towards danger. Heihachi will pretend to be some rapist while-"

Heihachi slammed his fists on Keima's head, making his eyes spin around. He gritted his teeth, feeling outraged.

"That's one sick mind you have! I'm not gonna do that, even if he's my friend!"

Keima grumbled to himself, patting his head gently.

"This is for Ichigou's sake! You don't have to go too far anyway! You only need to make it convincing enough so that Yui will be more inclined to save your friend as the damsel in distress!"

He snapped out of his mind, finding Keima strolling alongside Heihachi. He formed a huge smile, feeling grateful.

"I… I like to thank you for everything you did."

Heihachi and Keima stopped moving, turning their head around. They watched Ichigou closing his eyes and making his smile grow bigger.

"I would never think that I would find someone like Yui-san and get a chance to be with her!"

Ichigou stood near Keima, wrapping his arms around Keima. Keima widened his eyes, feeling his cheeks blushing. _Hey! Don't just intentionally do that! _Keima closed his eyes and sighed.

"There's no reason to thank me. I'm just helping a friend of Kumuro's out…"

Ichigou slowly nodded his head. Keima's glasses glinted, forming his god-like eyes.

"Even though you won her heart, it's very important of you to maintain this relationship you had as much as you can."

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Keima turned his head away from Ichigou, noticing Hana standing in front of the boys. She folded her arms, revealing her calm collective eyes. Her golden hair glimmered from the lights hanging above her head. Ichigou and Heihachi gazed upon Hana before walking away from Keima. They held their hands out, waving them around.

"We'll see you later Kumuro's friend."

Keima crept slowly towards Hana, blinking at her.

"Hey... I thought you were waiting for me at my house..."

Hana sighed at him.

"Well... there's something urgent you need to know..."

* * *

><p>Tsukiyo peered through the telescope pivoting it around. She crossed her lips, sad to find no traces of the moon. <em>I hate those days without my benevolent goddess. I missed her unchangeable beauty engraved on her face...<em> She moved her head away from the telescope, turning her head to Luna. _Oh Luna! I fail to find words to comfort your aching heart. You also wanted to witness the moon's superior radiance too... _She closed her eyes and sighed. _Maybe it's been like this for days because I haven't been seeing that man for days..._ An image of Kyou appeared inside her mind, witnessing him laughing evilly.

Her eyebrows twitched, feeling her mind filling up with clouds of anger. _This annoying grotesque creature however has been harassing me for the past few days. I had little time to avoid this abomination... he's the only thing that I would truly wish to erase from this pitiful world..._ Her mind eased up as the image reformed into Keima. _I need this elegant man more than ever... I need to protect me from such horrible monsters lurking around me. If only I can find him again..._ A flashback inside her mind revealed Tsukiyo trekking across the school ground. _Lately, I have no idea how to find him again... These days, he's becoming more and more elusive..._

Suddenly, a phone rang inside her pocket, forcing her to pull it out. She pushed a button on the phone before holding it to her ears.

"Sweety, Please come home! It's getting dark there!"

Tsukiyo sighed, forming a weak grin. _Well for these so-called parents of mine, at least there's a bit more progress made between them..._

"I'm gonna stay for a bit longer. I won't be up too late..."

She moved the phone away from her ears, pushing he red button. She slipped her phone back inside her pocket and closed her eyes. _My beloved moon, please guide me to this man of such beauty! I wish to see him again..._

Keima widened his eyes in fear.

* * *

><p>"He did what?"<p>

Hana head pointed at the coffee table near her, revealing her depressed face. She crossed her lips feeling concerned.

"I actually thought that he would just be able to get Tsukiyo pleased... I really don't know what actually caused this situation... but it might be the fact that he's not really suitable for Tsukiyo's replacement..."

Keima shifted his eyes, gazing upon the ceiling. He placed his hands near his chin humming to himself. _It can't exactly be helped that such idiots like him couldn't handle making right choices... there could be a possible chance that we can turn the tables around using a bad impression... _He pushed his back against the couch, crossing his feet. He placed his hands behind his head and sighed. _Well... it also depends on how much damage he caused..._

"We still have a winning chance... Have you heard about bad impressions being able to turn into good impressions?"

Hana blinked at Keima.

"Bad into good? Never heard of that before..."

Keima nodded his head.

"We can salvage anything that has yet to be damage and turn the tides around with one event..."

Hana closed her eyes and sighed.

"Did I mention that he didn't read the script before he charged right towards her? Are you sure he'll be able to co-operate..."

Keima moved his hands away from his head, folding his arms around.

"Well if won't do so... maybe you're right... still, we haven't got any other suitable candidates for her at the moment, so we have to make do with the current tools that are with us..."

"Hey there my fellow friends!"

Keima and Hana lowered their eyelids, making their faces blue. _Oh great... this guy's here..._ Kumuro strolled towards the couch, placing himself between his friends. He held his arms out, wrapping them around Keima and Hana's shoulders. He formed a huge grin, crossing his legs together.

"We should get together more often! It'll be heaps heaps heaps fun!"

Keima's eyes twitched.

"Don't you have anything else better to do?"

Kumuro scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Well actually... I have something important I need to discuss to you..."

Keima and Hana blinked at Kumuro. (Hana) _This might be the first time I get to see him being more serious... _(Keima)_ This isn't usually like him... I wonder what he's going to ask..._ Kumuro took a deep breath before crossing his lips.

"Well there's this friend of mine... and I... I think I'm starting to like her..."

Hana formed a huge grin, chuckling to herself. _Ah... so this cunning girl has decided to make her move right now. I knew giving her advice would pay off for her..._ Keima leaned his head towards Kumuro.

"Which friend are you talking about exactly?"

Kumuro held his hands out, pushing his fingers against each other.

"Well... she's a librarian..."

Hana lowered her eyelids. _Why did I assume that this stupid girl has done the deed? I should've known better coming from Kumuro._ Keima slowly nodded his head. _You know... I think I've seen her a few times before... I'm guessing she often hangs around Kumuro._

"But this new pact you made with Amika is holding you back, right?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I still want to be Amika's friends... yet I want to find love... now I don't know what to-"

"Haven't you been noticing anything strange lately?"

Keima and Kumuro turned their heads around, blinking at Hana. Her body stood near the couch as she placed her hands near her lips. She frowned at Kumuro, making him shiver a bit.

"Do you ever realise why you and this Amika girl had made this pact in the first place? Do you even know why you weren't allowed to see other girls?"

Kumuro lifted his head up, gazing upon the ceiling. He placed his hands on his chin, humming to himself.

"Well now that you mention it... she hasn't really told me why she doesn't want me to see others..."

Keima turned his head to Kumuro, studying his absent-minded face. _I wonder if Hana could actually make Kumuro realise about Amika... it's been a bit long for Kumuro to not notice Amika's efforts..._ Shrugging off the confusion, Kumuro closed his eyes and smiled.

"Maybe Amika don't want a friend of hers to neglect her too much if I get myself a girlfriend."

Hana pushed her palm on her face, shaking her head. _Is this idiot friend of mine this oblivious? He hasn't even taken one small hint from Amika... Why am I friends with him in the first place?_ Keima formed his gold-like eyes, placing his hands on Kumuro's shoulders.

"If you really want my advice, talk through this with Amika again. If you value your friendship a lot, then at least tell her your feelings towards this librarian girl. She at least needs to know about this."

Kumuro turned his head to Keima, crossing his lips.

"Hmm... I... I guess you could be right about this..."

He lifted himself from his chair, strolling away from Keima and Hana. He lifted his arms out before leaving the living room.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

Hana shook her head in disgust.

"Aren't you supposed to be his friend? Why don't you tell him that this girl likes him a lot?"

Keima adjusted his glasses, making it glimmer.

"I could simply do that... but then he'll have a lot more to think about... If Amika truly wanted Kumuro to be hers, perhaps it's up to her to decide whether to confess or not... though personally, I think the hero should be the one doing the confessing to his heroine..."

Hana pulled Keima out of the couch, turning his body around. She glared at his eyes, forming flames of determination inside her pupils.

"All the more reason to tell him about her! It'll be better off is he confess his love to her if you tell him about it and he decides to go out with her than for her to struggle confessing to him! You should've realised by now that all girls have more complex issue going on than boys!"

Keima blinked at Hana, making her gasp quietly.

"To be quite honest, I don't really care for either of them... I would rather focus more on getting rid of the girls pursuing for me right now. I may have taken one out of the picture, but who knows how many more will come towards me..."

Her eyes watered, feeling tears trying to escape from their prison. _H... how could he say such nonsense like this? IS this how he really feels._ She turned her head away from Keima and sighed. _Is... Is this truly who he is – The man of my dreams, acting like some monster wearing a facade?_

"Are you alright? You seemed to be getting depressed?"

Hana released his body, turning away from him.

"I... it's getting late. I'll be going now..."

She strolled out of the living room, leaving him behind. _I don't say this often, but even though what I said might be a bit harsh... something tells me that this could ensure that Hana won't get any chance to pursue after me once we eliminate all other possible girls._

* * *

><p>Nanaka rested her body on her bed, placing her hands behind her head. She gazed upon the ceiling and sighed. <em>I don't know what I'm doing anymore... At first I tried forgetting about him... then I somehow ended up trying to harass other people... <em>She gritted her teeth, picturing Amika floating above her. She formed a sninster look, cackling loudly. _It's all her fault anyway! She's been hogging over me for too long now! Does she ever consider people's feelings?_ She closed her eyes, making the image disappear. _No! She only cares about herself! She doesn't let other take him from her! Well I gotta do something about this!_

She lifted her body upright, gazing upon the door. _I have to come up with better plans than my past efforts! I need to make sure she gets a clear message about it!_ Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Tenri standing outside Nanaka's room. Her hands grasped tightly onto her box.

"Haibara-san, are you alright?"

She blinked at Tenri standing near her bed. She dropped her upper body on the bed, stretching her arms and legs out.

"Of course I am! Why shouldn't I?"

Tenri crossed her lips.

"You... you seemed to have been looking down lately. I'm starting to think you're not telling me something..."

She lifted her head up, gazing upon Tenri's watery eyes.

"Ayukawa-san! Don't go looking like that! I hate you having that look on your face!"

Tenri closed her eyes and sighed.

"Please understand my concerns for you... I don't want anything bad happen to you..."

Nanaka lifted her body up, creeping towards Tenri. She placed her hands on Tenri's shoulders, grinning sinisterly.

"So... how's this friend of yours going? Are the two of you going out yet?"

Tenri widened her eyes, feeling her body trembling. Her cheeks reddened as her heart thumped quickly.

"D-d-don't say something like that!"

Nanaka leaned her head forward, grinning sinisterly.

"Awwh... You always ask me the same old questions? Why can't I ask those too?"

She pulled Tenri towards her, turning her around. Nanaka placed her fingers near her tummy, tickling them relentlessly.

"C'mon now! Why don't you ask him now? I dare you to go on the phone and confess to him!"

Tenri's body jerked around as she screamed loudly.

"No! Please! Don't!"

* * *

><p>Heihachi sat at his desk, glaring at the whiteboard standing next to Keima. He groaned at Keima, resting his hands on the platform.<p>

"You know, you're making this set up remind me of my usual boring lessons at this school! It's also a Saturday too!"

Keima's eyes twitched, gritting his teeth in rage. _Well... it should be expected that most people here aren't dedicated enough to take lessons like mine seriously..._

"Before we even begin this operation, you must at least know the basic principles for confessions and dates..."

Heihachi closed his eyes, holding his hands out.

"I actually picture you just getting to the point."

Keima stood near Heihachi, placing his hands on the desk.

"Care to explain what you actually mean by that?"

Heihachi's eyes squinted.

"You know. You really really remind me of Mr. Oishishu... If I really wanted a boring lesson, I'll may as well not come here at all!"

He lifted himself off his chair, walking past Keima. Keima adjusted his glasses, making them shine.

"It's okay if you leave now. It really proves how serious you really are in taking many steps towards obtaining your heroine. Even your friend Ichigou took some initiative coming here and listening to everything I offered."

Heihachi stood still, feeling his nerves aching. Keima formed a small grin.

"You know. I did mean what I said when I told Hinoki that you weren't the first thing that came to my mind. At this rate, I'll may as well try convincing Kumuro to go out with Kusunoki!"

Hehachi sat at his seat again, bowing his head to Keima.

"I... I'll be good..."

Keima strolled away from Heihachi, standing near the whiteboard. He pointed his hands near the picture of a tree.

"The first thing I'll discuss about is how events work like growing a tree."

* * *

><p>Amika strolled through the corridor, holding her hands behind her back. She formed a casual smile while humming to a tune stuck inside her mind. <em>I can't wait for band practice again! I love how the girls are improving with our music...<em> Suddenly, Amika stopped moving, blinking at Hana blocking her path. Hana folded her arms, glaring at Amika.

"I heard that you still haven't confessed to Kumuro yet."

Amika's face turned blue. _Not this again! I was going so fine trying not to think about him like this!_

"W... what's your point anyway?"

Hana snatched Amika's arm and turned around, pulling her through the classroom. Amika waved her arms out, shouting at her.

"Hey! Where are you taking me to? I need to be ready for band practice soon, you know!"

Hana gritted her teeth, feeling her head aching from Amika's loud wailing.

"If you at least be quiet for one moment, I will tell you!"

Amika shut her mouth tightly, blinking at Hana. She gazed upon Hana's hair, waiting for her to answer. A few seconds later, she started opening her mouth again and screamed loudly.

"You just wanted me to shut up! You're not even planning to tell me-"

Hana turned around and growled at her.

"WILL YOU GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF?"

She gazed upon Amika, waiting for a reply. Amika turned her head away from amika, closing her eyes.

"No."

Hana sighed at her, closing her eyes.

"Then I have no choice but to blurt out your feelings to him..."

Amika widened her eyes, dropping her jaws.

"NO! You wouldn't!"

Hana grinned sinisterly, releasing Amika's hands. She slowly nodded her head, chuckling evilly.

"I'll go find him. Then I'll shout out the forbidden words inside his ears. Then I'll tell him again and again until he eventually realises. And then you'll have no choice but to admit your feelings to him!"

Hana ran away from Amika, giggling like a child. Amika charged through the hallway, squealing into submission.

"Okay okay okay then! I give up! Please! I'll let you take me somewhere! If you don't tell Kumuro right now, I promise I'll do anything you'll say!"

Hana bumped into Kumuro, sending him falling on the ground. She fell on her back, seeing stars around her eyes. She quickly shook her head before lifting herself from the ground. Kumuro groaned, placing his hands on his forehead.

"Oh... hey there Hana-chan. What brings you here around this time?"

Hana lifted herself from the ground, flding her arms. She closed her eyes and grinned.

"There's something you should-"

"DON'T YOU DAAAAARRREEEE!"

Kumuro and Hana turned their heads, blinking at Amika standing near them. She tilted her head down, panting loudly. Her hands rested on her legs as she squatted. She slowly lifted ehr head up, grinning nervously at Kumuro.

"Say, umm... how much did you hear from your dear friend Hana?"

Kumuro scratched his head in confusion.

"She hasn't said anything yet... why?"

Amika clipped Hana's ears with her fingers, making her squirm in pain. She waved her arms around, closing her eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing to me?"

Amika dragged Hana away from Kumuro, storming through the hallway.

"I have something important to ask her first. I'll give her back to you later!"

"Wait."

Amika's body froze. She gasped, feeling her heart beating. _Wait... what does he want now?_ Hana turned her head around, blinking at Kumuro. He scratched his head, hesitating to speak.

"Can... Can we talk about something first?"

Amika crossed her lips. _IS... is this about what I think it is? _She closed her eyes, and sighed. _No... it might not be something important..._

"How about during lunch time? I'll come find you then..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> After two weeks, I finally gotten hold of myself and brought you this chapter (finally!)! For those who wanted to vote from the previous chapter, it's now too late. The fate of Tsukiyo has been decided. If you wish to participate in voting in the future, don't hesitate to do so! You vote may change the course of this story!

As for Keima's conquest to repel Realitie's force, he may have taken a knight down, but he has many more soldiers to deal with. And now the chains bound to Tsukiyo is becoming undone! What will he do next, if his selected candidate doesn't suceeed? Find out next time in the next chapter. I'll try harder to get it updated as quickly as possibly (preferablly the 7 day delay that's been done in early chapters)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Taking Initiations

Amika folded her arms, glaring at Hana. Hana jerked her body around, feeling her hands tied up to the chair. The bright yellow light shined at the girls, consuming the darkness inside the room. Amika leaned her head forward, making her eyes squint.

"Tell me your plans! I want to know every single detail!"

Hana gritted her teeth in rage, feeling her eyes burning from the searing beam on her body.

"Untie me at once! I will not be treated like this! This is extremely uncouth of you!"

Amika grinned and chuckled sinisterly.

"Acting like some spoilt rich girl now, I see?"

Hana's body froze, making Amika cock her eyebrows. Hana tilted her head, gazing upon the floor.

"So that's it? You're just gonna let Kumuro be taken by other girls?"

Amika's body trembled in fear, feeling her cheeks blushing.

"H... hey! Why are you bringing this topic up again?"

She slowly leaned her head forward, observing Hana's depressed face.

"Wait. You're actually serious about this, aren't you?"

Hana slowly elevated her head, gazing upon Amika's shocked face.

"I heard how Kumuro's still unsure about his decisions on keeping his promise. He might abandon you for another girl. Do you want to regret having to miss out on your chance?"

Amika glared at Hana again, making her glasses shine.

"If he ever does that to me, that just mean he's not a good friend of mine after all!"

Hana blinked at Amika, watching her face change into sadness. Amika shed a few tears, feeling her heart aching.

"But I don't want that to happen to me again..."

Hana sighed, watching a tear creep through Amika's cheeks.

"It's about time you get out of your comfort zone and win him once and for all. You took too long waiting for him!"

Amika wiped the tears of her face, hiding her emotions.

"I'm still not gonna do that. Not even to you..."

Hana lowered her eyelids and sighed.

"What's it gonna take to get that stubborn person out of her comfort zone? It doesn't hurt to try anyway..."

Amika turned her backs on Hana, taking a deep breath. _I've been pressured to take the chance for a very long time... why do they keep urging me to take action?_ She placed her hands near her heart, clenching her fists.

"If you're going to keep pestering like this... I guess I should try..."

Chihiro opened the door, letting out foreign light from outside.

"Hey Amika-chan! What's taking you so long?"

* * *

><p>Keima peered through the door gaps, watching Kusunoki standing in the middle of the practice room. She briskly pushed her arms out, glaring at the wall. Her feet placed firmly on the ground. She took a few steps forward, thrusting her legs out. Keima leaned away from the door, turning his head to Heihachi.<p>

"Have you studied the script for your first event?"

Hehachi blinked at Keima.

"Hang on... do you mean that huge pile of paper? Am I actually supposed to study the whole thing?"

Keima drove his palm towards his face, groaning to himself. _Whenever I help idiots like him, they always lack devotion and initiation! Why can't I just ignore them?_ Heihachi glared at Keima, holding his finger out.

"Don't you dare give me that look! You shouldn't expect any decent person to be studying something like this!"

Keima waved his arms out, glaring back at Heihachi.

"You said you wanted me to help you so badly! Now you're rejecting the help you're getting from me! I've helped you prepare for this first event and this is how you repay me?"

Heihachi and Keima shouted at each other, waving their arms around. Suddenly, the door swung open, drawing their attention. They widened their eyes, finding Kusunoki standing by the door. Her bright eyes sparkled, making Heihachi's heart thump. _Daaaammmnn..._ She turned her head, glaring at Keima.

"I don't know what the two of you are bickering about, but I don't tolerate any unnecessary noise outside this room!"

She paused momentarily, blinking at Keima's face. She leaned her head forward, carefully examining his glasses.

"Have I seen you around before?"

Keima closed his eyes and chuckled, scratching his head.

"Oh... umm... maybe you mistook me for someone else..."

Kusunoki turned her head away from Keima, noticing Heihachi's love struck face.

"You however... why are you here?"

Snapping out of his daydream, Heihachi poured sweat from his head. He scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Oh... umm... well... you see..."

"He's here to take a few lessons from you!"

Heihachi turned his head, witnessing Keima's fake smile. _Wow! What a save there! I had no idea what to tell her!_ Suddenly, Kusnoki lifted Heihachi up, making him widen his eyes. _Wait... why doesn't it feel so good?_

"You know... I had someone before who wanted to practice at this dojo... yet he also wanted to receive personal gains... are you any different from that guy?"

Heihachi whimpered, closing his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about... I... I'm just here to gain more knowledge on being a better fighter..."

Kusunoki sniffed at Heihachi, making him bite his lips. She dropped him on the ground, making him land on his butt.

"Your body reeks of scum... Even if I somehow do allow one 'male' pupil in here, will you use this just to gain up on weaker people?"

Heihachi placed his arms and legs flat on the floor, bowing his head down to her.

"I swear I'm a good person! I've never bashed up innocent people in my entire life! I swear to god!"

Kusunoki blinked at Heihachi's tear dripping from his eyes. She closed her eyes, folding her arms.

"Well I'm not really going to accept any boys in this dojo. If you really are dedicated, I suggest you try out the male classes..."

Heihachi crouched near Ksuunoki's legs, wrapping his arms around them. Kusunoki widened her eyes, feeling her cheeks blushing. Heihachi rubbed his cheeks against her legs, sobbing hard.

"Oh please! I'll do anything to be in your class! Maybe I'll just start with cleaning up this place! I swear I'll be ten times better than the previous guy!"

Heihachi's body flew towards the wall. He groaned in pain, feeling his body crushed from the wall's grasp. He slowly fell on the ground, feeling his eyes spinning around. Keima blinked at Heihachi's broken body. _He and Kumuro somehow have things in common..._ Kusunoki's eyes twitched, gritting her teeth in humiliation.

"F... fine... be here tomorrow morning..."

* * *

><p>Hana stood behind the tree, gazing upon Kumuro sitting on a bench. He held the PFP firmly, gazing upon the screen. He widened his eyes in joy, watching two warriors fighting against each other. Hana moved her head away from Kumuro, folding her arms together. <em>Firstly, I'm going to do some reconnaissance with my dear Kumuro-kun. I can't rely on information dating back to a few years ago... Perhaps I'll just ask him about his love-life... then perhaps I'll try and come up with an idea to at least get him to like that damn fool...<em> She emerged out of the tree, strolling towards Kumuro.

He turned his head around, watching Hana coming towards him. He smiled at her, waving his arms out.

"Good to see you there! It's like we rarely talk to each other nowadays, even after you enrolled at this school!"

Hana closed her eyes, nodding her head.

"Yeah... I guess I was too busy making new friends..."

Hana sat near Kumuro, gazing upon his PFP. _Well this machine certainly is the key difference from a few years ago... I would've thought of him to be a bit less tech-savvy..._

"I see you and your friend play with those machines..."

Kumuro nodded his head.

"Well there's one thing I've learned from middle school – just be yourself! Who would've thought using them as a comfort source would turn out to be one of my favourite hobbies?"

Hana opened her eyes, making them glimmer from the sun.

"Say... what exactly happened there? I thought you would've followed my advice after our graduation from elementary school..."

Kumuro sighed, gazing upon the PFP screen. His eyes became misty from his past memories rising from the surface of his mind.

"Yes... I did follow your advice... I tried making as many friends as possible at middle school, trying to please them..."

An image of a mean-looking kid appeared inside his mind, clenching his fists. Snapping out of his misery, he wiped his eyes, destroying any evidence of sorrow. He turned his head away from his PFP, pulling out his fake smile.

"Well... never mind about that... do you like this school better than your old school?"

Hana folded her arms, smiling at her.

"I wouldn't exactly say this one's necessarily better. I believe each school has their own benefits... well, there's also something I like to talk to you about..."

Kumuro moved closer to Hana, blinking at her.

"Umm... what about?"

She took a deep breath, clearing her mind.

"Wh... what type of girls do you like?"

Kumuro widened his eyes, leaning away from her. _Hey! What's this all about? She never asked me before!_

"Why are you asking me that? You haven't been this concerned about me that way until now!"

Hana shrugged at him.

"Well... I haven't forgotten how you used to have a crush on me..."

Kumuro closed his eyes, scratching his head.

"Well... you are the first person I had a crush on... but that's a long time ago anyway..."

Hana leaned towards him, making his cheek blush. _Well... he somewhat still has feelings for me... that or he's more surprised by my actions..._ Kumuro's eyes twitched.

"Hey umm... y... you're a bit close to me, don't you think?"

She leaned away from him, lowering her eyelids. She grinned sinisterly, placing her finger near her lips.

"Oh... I see now... I'm the ideal type you prefer, right?"

Kumuro hesitantly shook his head.

"Uh... not really... I don't even remember how or why I liked you in the first place..."

Hana flung her hair around.

"Well, I am an elegant lady after all, even when I was a child... I've seen many people at my old schools fall for me..."

Kumuro sighed, placing his hands on his lap.

"If you really want to know, I'll try my best to think about my ideal girl..."

Hana slowly nodded her head. _There we go... now we're getting somewhere!_ He placed his hand on his chin, humming to himself.

"What do I want from a girl... umm... maybe I want someone who wanted to be honest with their feelings... maybe someone cute... Somehow I have things for more outgoing girls... maybe besides Shiomiya-san... she's cute as well..."

Hana nodded her head. _Basically, this is what I wanted that idiot to do in the first place! I don't see what the huge fuss is about for her..._ Kumuro opened his eyes, holding his finger out.

"But the most important thing is that these girls may have to be marked as my potential partners through this one thing I have all along..."

Hana cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Umm, what is that?"

"I also remembered one of the reasons why I liked you... I think I relied a lot on 'love at first sight'..."

Hana blinked at Kumuro, feeling puzzled.

"Umm... what?"

Kumuro held his hands out.

"Love at first sight, it's when..."

Kumuro's mouth jerked around, emitting useless information out of his mouth. Hana's ear ached, making her eyes twitch. _I didn't ask him to be a damn dictionary! That's one of the most illogical things I've ever heard!_

"Listen... There's one thing you need to know about..."

Kumuro slowly nodded his head.

"Umm... yeah?"

Hana held her hands out, pointing her finger to the sky.

"Love at first sight – It may somehow work in many stories you heard... but in reality, it won't work for most people! It's simply because not everyone feels that's how they find love. "

Kumuro crossed his lips.

"Well... I kinda realised when shiomiya-san-"

Hana placed her hands on Kumuro's, gazing upon his eyes.

"Listen very carefully. There's also another girl right under your nose this whole time... She has been near you ever since you've met this girl! You should start paying more attention to that girl..."

Kumuro blinked at Hana momentarily. His mind clicked, forming a picture of Mio. _R... really... she's been close to me? But... I don't think I've seen her very often... unless..._ He stood up from the bench, pointing at the sky.

"I'm going to that girl right now! I know where to find her after school..."

He strolled away from Hana, making her drop her jaws. _Oh god... how think is that damn brain of his! He suddenly gets a different idea from me?_

* * *

><p>Keima strolled through the school grounds, gazing upon his PFP. <em>With that damn 'side quest' out of the way for now, I should finally be able to focus on what's more important – reality's soldiers...<em> A picture of Tsukiyo appeared inside his mind, making him grit his teeth in rage. _These helpers of mine have been taking longer than expected... this isn't good... Well even though I'll assist them after school... something tells me that I might have to rely on other methods in order to get her away from me..._ He snapped out of daydream, returning to reality. _I mustn't let these girls overwhelm me! I will be victorious against reality's unholy tyranny!_

"I've been looking all over for you!"

Keima widened his eyes, finding Tsukiyo standing near him. _Crap! How did I manage to get caught? _He shifted his eyes away from her, finding the telescope standing near the bench. _Crap! I spaced out and didn't take note of where I'm going! This isn't good! This might decrease chances of success to get her away from me!_ Tsukiyo held her arms out, leaping towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head against his chest. Keima widened his eyes, drawing sweat from his forehead. _I need to get away from her as soon as possible! I can't afford to make her love points to increase!_

She elevated her head, smiling at Keima.

"I'm glad to see you again! I can't stand being near that grotesque person..."

Keima blinked at Tsukiyo, feeling his teeth chattering quietly. _She must be talking about that candidate... This is bad... now she's forcing me to increase her love points..._ _I can't allow that to happen!_

"Umm... who's that "grotesque" person 'you're' talking about?"

Tsukiyo faced away from Keima, gritting her teeth.

"He... he always came to me ever since..."

Her arms tightened Keima's body, making him choke for air.

"I can't take it anymore! I don't want him near me anymore! Please! Stick by me from now on..."

Keima's eyes twitched in horror. _Dammit! I can't believe she's unaffected by the recent efforts that candidate had put... I need to get out of here... but how? She's got me right where she wanted..._

"KEIMA BUUUUUDDDYYYYYY!"

Keima and Tsukiyo turned their heads, blinking at Kumuro running towards him. His feet skid through the floor, leaving friction tracks behind. He placed his hands on his lap, panting for air. He then lifted his head up, gazing upon Keima.

"Do you know any girl who has blonde hair, twin tails and used to belong to a rich family?"

Keima's head clicked, feeling his brain glowing brightly. He chuckled boldly, placing his hand on his hips.

"You know, I think I know where to find her exactly!"

He gently pushed Tsukiyo away from him, grabbing her attention. She blinked at Keima, watching him wrap his arm around Kumuro's shoulders.

"Come now! I shall lead you to this very girl you're talking about..."

Keima and Kumuro turned away from Tsukiyo, strolling towards the opposite direction. She blinked at him in confusion.

* * *

><p>Kumuro stood behind a tree, watching Keima huddle near the wall and rock back and forth. He scratched his head in confusion.<p>

"Umm... weren't we looking for this girl I mentioned just then?"

Whispers uttered out of Keima's mouth.

"Thank god I escaped... thank god I escaped... thank god I escaped... thank god I escaped..."

Kumuro leaned his head to Keima, blinking at his face.

"Keima... are you alright there?"

Keima's head slowly turned around, revealing tears flowing form his eyes. He sobbed loudly, revealing his vulnerable state.

"I never knew how useful you could actually be..."

Kumuro widened his eyes in fear. _Uhh... why don't I feel glad to see him happy?_ Keima leapt towards him, wrapping his arms around Kumuro. Keima rubbed his head against Kumuro and closed his eyes.

"If it wasn't for you, I don't know how man love points I'll accidentally raise for that damn girl! I'll be in huge trouble if I have to be bound to her forever!"

His arms tightened Kumuro's body, forcing him to breathe for ait.

"B... Buddy... y-you're making me..."

Keima released Kumuro's body, dropping him on the ground. Kumuro groaned in nausea, feeling his eyes twirl around. _I never knew how annoying having a dedicated buddy can be..._ Keima placed his hands on his glasses, making it shine brightly.

"Before I've been saved by you, I didn't realise how benefitcial having a friend can be! From now on, I shall treat every friend I have with respect and dignity and I'll also-"

Kumuro scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"That's nice Keima buddy, but shouldn't we be looking for the girl I had mentioned just now?"

Kumuro blinked at Keima's body, waiting for signs of movement. _Uh... did I say something wrong?_

"What girl? I thought you used that excuse on Tsukiyo to give me a chance to escape..."

Kumuro broke sweat from his face. _What girl? Who's Tsukiyo? I didn't even see anyone near him..._ Keima slowly turned his head to Kumuro.

"...So you only came to me just to ask for help... right?"

Keima and Kumuro gazed upon each other, blinking in confusion. Keima lowered his eyelids. _Once again, I've been deceived by reality, making me believe I've been saved by someone unexpected... great... more problems had risen..._

"Okay... what girl are you looking for again?"

Kumuro lifted his head up, gazing upon the sky. He placed his hands on his chin, humming to himself.

"Ummm... blonde hair... twin tails... used to belong to a rich family..."

Keima placed his hand on his chin, following Kumuro's actions.

"Nope... I don't recall any girl of your description... though there were some rumours about how 2A contained rich girls..."

Kumuro ran away from Keima, holding his arm out.

"I know where I might find that class! I'll see you later!"

Keima slowly placed himself on the ground, gazing upon the sky. _Well... at least I can hide here for a bit... no one should be able to find me..._

"Oh hey there! Whatcha doing lying on the ground..."

Keima cocked his eyebrows, hearing an unfamiliar voice. _Who's that person calling out to me? I never heard of that voice before..._ Keima slowly turned his head. He blinked at Miyako's face, noticing her cheery smile. _She somehow looks familiar... yet..._ She closed her eyes, leaning forward.

"You feeling a bit sleepy there?"

Keima continued blinking at her.

"Uhh... who are you?"

Miyako's body froze. She chuckled casually, scratching her head.

"Now that I think about it, we've barely known each other..."

She held her hand out to Keima.

"I'm Tereda Miyako. I'm in the same class as you..."

Keima turned away from Miyako, humming to himself. _Hmm... Miyako... now that I think about it... wasn't she from some band one of Kumuro's friends joined? Even if I've never interacted with her, why is she here all of a sudden?_ Miyako opened her eyes, staring blankly at him.

"Are you alright?"

Keima's head spun around. _Now she acts as if she knows me a lot? What event did I trigger this kind of situation? I swear I've never interacted with her!_

"Uhh... yeah... about that... have we spoken to each other the first time?"

Miyako hummed nervously.

"Well... not really... we only see each other a few times... after all, we are in the same class..."

Keima slowly stood up from the ground, facing away from her.

"Umm... you know what... I'm gonna go find Kumuro..."

Keima strolled away from Miyako, making her cross her lips. _I think I kinda made him a bit nervous... well we both knew we've never talked..._ Shrugging off her concern, she formed a cheery smile on her face again. _Maybe it'll take some time before I get to know him more..._

* * *

><p>Hana strolled through the corridors, groaning to herself. <em>I can't believe that idiot friend left off without me! And how the hell did I imply some other girl to him?<em> She closed her eyes, clenching her fists tightly._ This is ridiculous! I demand to see what was going through his mind this whole time!_ She stopped moving, forcing students nearby to walk around her. _This isn't very elegant of me, getting angry to something trivial… all of this isn't important right now… _Amika emerged out of the classroom, grabbing Hana's attention. She turned around and waved her hands out.

"I'll see you guys later..."

As she faced Hana, her eyes and jaws widened. _Oh no... not again..._ Hana snatched Amika's arms, clutching them tightly. Amika waved her arms out, shouting at her.

"I thought you won't stop doing this to me anymore!"

Ayumi and Chihiro popped their heads out, blinking at Amika. Hana dragged her through the corridors and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Come on... we've got things to prepare..."<p>

Amika pouted her lips, folding her arms wrapped around each other. She glared at Hana standing near the whiteboard.

"Why are we in the basement? Is this some kind of extra lessons?"

Hana sighed, feeling her head aching. _This girl's getting on my nerves... I guess this is how Keima felt trying to teach idiots like her..._ She held her hand out, pointing at the pictures.

"We're just going through the basics before you can actually make a good impression on Kumuro..."

Amika held her fists out, waving it at Hana.

"Hey! I did leave good impressions on him! Isn't this supposed to be about maybe 'confessing' to him?"

Hana stood near Amika, placing her hands on the desk.

"Okay... Tell me the events in which you somehow did then..."

Amika blinked at Hana, sitting silent at her desk. Hana formed a sinister smile before leaning away from Amika and pulling her hands off the desk.

"I thought so..."

Hana turned around and marched back to the whiteboard.

"Today, you shall learn the most basic principle of a successful confession: the events between you and Kumuro..."

Amika scratched her head in confusion.

"But... didn't I trigger a lot of events?"

Hana pulled out a marker, scribbling it on the board.

"Judging by the current conditions of Kumuro... I'd say that it didn't get you anywhere... maybe only a few events that almost stood out, but that's about it..."

Amika gritted her teeth.

"Don't you dare downgrade my efforts like that! I used up everything I had to get-"

"Do you want my help? Or are you going to keep on blabbering like this?"

Amika glared at Hana in silence. She groaned in defeat, resting her head on the desk.

"Fine… teach me whatever… there's no point arguing now, is there?"

* * *

><p>Yui and Ichigou sat on the bench, revealing their blushing cheeks to each other. They gazed upon each other, ignoring students passing by. They held hands together, exchanging goose bumps and heat. Ichigou's heart thumped slowly, feeling chills from his wig. <em>So this is what it feels like, having a girlfriend of my own… <em>He slowly closed his eyes and sighed. _Well… I've gotten this far thanks to Kumuro's friend… All I need to do now is to find another place to have our second date… you know… I'm having trouble deciding which one to-_

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Ichigou widened his eyes, hearing Kumuro's voice. Yui and Ichigou turned their heads, watching Kumuro run towards them. He stood near the couple, placing his hands on his lap and squatting down. He huffed and puffed, feeling his body about to collapse. Ichigou leaned towards Kumuro, blinking at him.

"Kumuro… is there something you want from us?"

Kumuro slowly lifted his head up.

"Say... Do you know any rich girls from 2A?"

Ichigou's mind swirled around in confusion. _Rich girl? 2A? I'm not even i the 2__nd__ year!_ He scratched his head in confusion.

"Umm... I don't think I'm in that class... Am I?"

Yui lifted herself from the bench, gazing upon Kumuro.

"You know... I am a rich girl here! What do you need from me?"

Kumuro turned his head to Yui, blinking at her.

"Well actually... I'm kinda looking for a different rich girl... she has blonde hair, twin tails..."

Yui formed a disturbing grin, walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around Kumuro confidently

"Ah... I see now... you're trying to hit on a friend of mine... I do warn you though, she's like a cold-blooded reptile at first... but you just have to make them warm enough for them to get close to you... you know what I'm saying?"

Kumuro broke sweat from his head. _She seemed a lot like a man now that I think about it... maybe too manly for her own good..._ Yui pulled Kumuro away from Ichigou, strolling together through the school grounds.

"Well I'll lead you to this girl... but be sure to give her everything you got... if you know what I mean..."

* * *

><p>Yui and Kumuro strolled through the corridors. Kumuro twiddled his thumb, feeling nervous. <em>You know... I haven't got a chance to see her for a long time... Maybe... maybe this is the part where she's the one... But I don't know much about her! How the hell will ever go well?<em> He moved his hands away from each other, lifting his head up. _I shouldn't let myself get too nervous... maybe things will go well if I just act "smooth"..._

"We're almost there! Be sure to wow her!"

Kumuro shifted his eyes to the sign reading "2-A". His heart thumped quickly, conjuring an image of Mio. _Shit! What should I say to her? "Hello? Do you remember me?" No... This won't work! I highly doubt she'll recognise me immediately..._ Yui lifted her arms off Kumuro before entering her classroom.

"Wait here. I'm gonna see if she's here..."

Kumuro crossed his lips, feeling his heart beating quicker. _I... I don't know what to do or what to say? Maybe this isn't a good idea to just see her immediately..._ He closed his eyes, placing his hands on his head. _Oh god! Now I wanna start running away from here! I can't do that! Why am I thinking of running away right now? Oh god, this feels so wrong!_

"You scaredy cat! Open your eyes now! She's here!"

_Sh... should I do so... I... I don't know how she'll react..._ Kumuro slowly opened his eyes, revealing another girl standing next to Yui. Kumuro blinked at her, feeling unfamiliar with her face. _Huh? This one has blonde hair and twin tails? Am I imagining things or is this really Mio?_ The girl's face reddened, giggling nervously. Kumuro sighed, feeling defeated.

"Yui. Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

Kumuro pulled Yui away from the girl, standing far away. Yui lowered her eyelids, grinning at Kumuro.

"Oh I see now... you're feeling ner-"

"Actually... it's not that..."

Yui blinked at him in confusion. Kumuro took a deep breath.

"I... I don't think this is the girl I was talking about. Have you mistaken my description for another girl?"

Yui scratched her head in confusion.

"I'm sure this fits your description... unless..."

Yui sighed, folding her arms.

"Oh... you're talking about a rich girl whose father was deceased... right?"

Kumuro slowly nodded her head.

"Umm... yeah... I think so... why? Is there anything wrong?"

Yui turned her head to the girl, watching her place her hands on her cheeks. Yui shook her head.

"He's not here for you. Don't worry about it..."

The girl tilted her head in disappointment before walking back inside the classroom. Yui turned her head to Kumuro and sighed again.

"Firstly, she's away today... maybe working at her mother's place again..."

Kumuro slowly nodded her head. _Oh yeah... I remember her working at a bakery when I was in Yui's body..._

"But if I remember correctly, she's not the type to be looking for boys... she's been telling me that she wanted to rise back to the top lately. I don't know why she's been saying that, but I don't think you should bother with her..."

Ichigou strolled towards Kumuro and Yui, twirling his wig around.

"Are you guys done yet?"

Yui turned her head to him, smiling at him.

"Yeah... we're done..."

Yui strolled towards him, placing her hands on his carefully. Ichigou sighed, feeling his heart thumping. They walked away from Kumuro whilst gazing upon each other. Kumuro sighed, tilting his head down.

"Maybe it's just my imagination after all..."

"There... you... are..."

Kumuro turned his body around, facing Keima. He watched Keima placing his hands on his lap, panting for air.

"Where... have... you been?"

Kumuro placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I just realised she's not the one for me... watcha been doing all this time?"

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro stood outside the school gate, folding their arms together. Keima moved his fingers around, tapping the buttons on the PFP. Kumuro gazed upon Keima's face, blinking at him.<p>

"Keima buddy... I'm starting to get a little bit worried about you..."

Keima lowered his PFP, staring at Kumuro.

"What do you mean?"

Kumuro scratched his head.

"After you've found me, you dragged me inside some janitor's room and just hide there for the rest of lunch. Are you afraid of someone or something?"

Keima lifted his hands up, gazing upon the PFP screen.

"You already know that I have to avoid any girl who shows any interest in me. I can sense many girls coming closer to me... I need to be more careful..."

Kumuro placed his hands on Keima's shoulders. Keima turned his head to Kumuro, watching him sigh.

"Before you resorted to doing this, you used to be anywhere in this school, not caring about anyone else... I thought you're much more courageous than that, having to spend every day without fear inside you..."

Keima pulled Kumuro's hand off his shoulders, gritting his teeth.

"Why would I be afraid of what reality is doing to me? I'm more annoyed that reality has bothered me for so long!"

Keima lifted his head up, gazing upon the sun. Keima's eyes grew watering, whimpering to himself.

"Before reality came and annoyed me 24/7, I always come to this benevolent world... a world full of 2D girls..."

He clenched his fists tightly, feeling his eyes twitching.

"Now thanks to reality and those shitty 3D girls, this world I have is becoming torn apart! I am only merely trying to seal the barrier between me and reality before it becomes completely destroyed!"

Kumuro folded his arms tightly.

"I'm not entirely sure what you just said, but aren't you escaping from your own problems by avoiding these girls that have been 'bothering' you? If you don't really want them to see you again, why don't you just tell them the truth?"

Keima pushed his palm against his face, shaking his head.

"Idiot! Not everyone will just stop like that! That includes some of the girls I despise the most..."

"There you are Kumuro-kun! So that's where you've been hiding from me all this time!"

Keima and Kumuro turned their heads around, watching Hana and Amika stroll towards them. Amika faced away from Kumuro, revealing her blushing cheeks. Hana pushed Amika forward, gazing upon Kumuro.

"There's something Amika wants to say to you..."

Amika giggled nervously, placing her hands behind her back. Kumuro blinked at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Umm... do... do you wanna hang out today?"

Kumuro placed his hands on Amika's shoulders, making her gasp. Kumuro closed his eyes, smiling at her.

"We haven't done so in a long time! Where do you want to go for today?"

Amika shifted her eyes to Kumuro, watching his face shine.

"Umm... I... I heard about a new place around this town... we can... we cna check it out there..."

Keima and Hana marched away from the school grounds, leaving Kumuro and Amika behind.

"We'll see you tomorrow then..."

Nanaka stood opposite to Kumuro and Amika, glaring at them. _I'm gonna get rid of that bitch no matter what!_

* * *

><p>Yutuka and Ryou tilted their heads down in shame. Keima and Hana widened their eyes in shock. (Hana) <em>This is bad... Now we practically have to start all over again... <em>(Keima) _Damn you reality... now you're trying to sabotage my candidates!_ Yutuka whacked his hands on Ryou's head, making him scream in pain.

"I am truly sorry, my capturing god... I have failed you..."

He pushed Ryou to the ground, making him groan.

"For bring you this inconvenience, by all means take your anger out on this idiot brother of mine."

Ryou lifted himself off the ground, glaring at Yutuka. He lifted his hands out, waving his fist at him.

"Why are you making me some punch bag! I should not have to put up with all of this crap!"

Hana placed her hands on her chin, humming to herself.

"Tell me what happened exactly... I still don't believe that he would abandon this quest so easily..."

Yutuka turned his head, glaring at Ryou.

"According to my brother, he came to the candidate's house to offer him another chance. Apparently, he not only refused, but he also claimed that he needed to sumbit another chapter of his series by tomorrow. Either that happened or my brother didn't actually go there today..."

Ryou shouted at him, feeling his eyes glowing red.

"Do you want to go to his house and find out for yourself?"

Yutuka moved away from Ryou, standing near the window. He gazed upon the clear blue skies, placing his hands on his back.

"None of that matters right now... To redeem myself from this, I shall find an alternative solution by myself... I won't let you down this time, my god..."

Hana and Keima leaned towards each other, holding their hands close to their mouths.

"What do you think about this?"

"I have yet to come up with an alternative myself. Perhaps we can give him a second chance..."

Keima pulled his hands down, nodding his head.

"I do hope you will succeed this time, my fellow pupil..."

Hana closed her eyes and shook her head. _Why does he have to take things a bit far?_

* * *

><p>Kumuro's eyes glowed, watching rows of machines flashing their screens brightly. <em>The newest Jokaland is really here! I can't believe it finally arrived at majima! <em>He turned his head around, noticing different machines around him. _There are so many things to go to I don't know where to begin..._ Amika twiddled her thumbs, feeling her heart beating quickly. _I... I'm not sure if I'm ready for this... I mean, we only had a few dates... as friends though..._ An image of Hana appeared inside her mind, pointing the whiteboard with her stick.

"Now that we've covered the basics, at least we should be able to plan for today..."

An image of an arcade store appeared on the whiteboard.

"There's a new store that has opened recently. From there, you can try out as many "prize-driven" machines as possible. Make him win prizes for you in this first phase..."

Her body shivered, blinking at unfamiliar machines. _I don't even know what machines give out prizes... I've never been to this kind of store before! _She closed her eyes, placing her hands on her face. _Why can't she choose a different place for me?_

"Is everything alright there Amika-chan?"

Amika turned her head, gazing upon Kumuro. She scratched her head, chuckling nervously.

"Umm... I... I was looking for a machine that gives out huge plushie toys..."

Kumuro held her arm firmly, making her widen her eyes. He pulled her across the aisle of machines, reaching his destination.

"I think I've seen one like that. I'll help you find it..."

Amika and Kumuro stood near a huge machine, dropping their jaws. (Amika) _Wait. Aren't these toys... supposed to be a bit smaller? _(Kumuro) _This must be one of the hardest games to play... plus these prizes are massive..._ An image of mini-Hana appeared on her shoulders, folding her arms.

"Now that we've found one machine, urge him to win prizes for him... and no, this is not considered as being selfish. He shouldn't have to refuse you."

Amika took a deep breath, clearing her mind. _I gotta ask him. I gotta ask him. I gotta ask him. I gotta ask him._ She turned her head to Kumuro, smiling at him.

"Say... Mind if you get me a huge toy for me?"

Kumuro turned his head, witnessing Amika's cheery face. Inside his mind, mini Kumuro huddled around his body, whimpering in fear. _I don't wanna do this... It might be too hard for me... but I have to... I have to answer to Amika-chan._ He closed his eyes, smiling at her.

"Sure... no problem..."

Nanaka stood opposite to Kumuro, folding her arms and glaring at Amika. _Watching her coming close to him makes me sick..._

* * *

><p>Hana sat next to Keima, watching the crowd standing in front of her. She held onto the train phamplet firmly, forming creases on it. She turned her head, gazing upon Keima occupied with his PFP. She closed her eyes and sighed. <em>Sometimes I wish he doesn't play his game machine often… well… maybe that's asking him too much…<em>

"Do you think we should search for other girls that could come after you? There's nothing much we can do for today..."

Keima's glasses glowed from the screen light. _I haven't forgotten about them...Especially this Miyako girl..._

"So are you really sure Tenri's one of them?"

Hana nodded her head.

"I can tell by her behaviour around you. She seemed a bit shy to reveal her feelings to you, but keep an eye on her."

Keima sighed, watching a girl on the screen cower in fear. _I still don't believe that's true... I guess she hasn't realised that I don't really see her as my childhood friend... if I can recall from my early days..._ Memories of him and Tenri flash inside his eyes. _I highly doubt that only one event would significantly make me consider her as friends at least... I only told her I remembered only because of that event..._ He lowered his PFP towards his lap, turning his head to Hana.

"Have you discovered any other girls that could be chasing after me?"

Hana shook her head.

"None that have been significant..."

The doors opened widely, drawing Keima an Hana's attention. They quickly stood up before leaving the train.

* * *

><p>Kumuro huddled against the machine, rocking back and forth. <em>I lost at least 10000 yen today... I don't know how much I can take this...<em> Amika gazed upon him, crossing her lips in guilt. _I didn't mean to make him like this... maybe it wasn't such a good idea listening to her advice..._ An image of mini Hana appeared on Amika's shoulders, folding her arms.

"If your potential lover is struggling with such simple tasks, the least you can do is to encourage him more."

Amika squatted down, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't give up yet. You'll win the prize for me..."

Kumuro turned his head, watching her close her eyes and smile. _Yeah... she's right..._ He straightened his body, lifting himself off the ground. He raised his fists up high, frowning with determination.

"I can't let some machine beat me easily! I shall win this prize for my dear friend Amika!"

Kumuro turned around, facing the machine. Amika stood up from the ground, gazing upon him. He pulled out a coin, gazing upon it. _Kami-sama, please let me win this prize for my friend Amika-chan..._ He carefully inserted the coin inside the machine, making the lights flash rapidly. He watched the wheel spin around quickly, tapping his fingers. _I need to concentrate now... all I need is to find the right time..._ He closed his eyes, humming to himself. Amika covered her lips with her hands, feeling her heart ticking quickly. Quickly, Kumuro tapped the button above his hand, making the wheel stop.

The sign "Jumbo Prize" flashed, making Kumuro open his eyes quickly. He jumped up and down in triumph. _HOORAY!_ Amika leapt towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I knew you could do it!"

Kumuro tilted his head, blinking at Amika. Amika slowly widened her eyes in fear. She jumped away from him, whimpering in fear.

"I-I-I'm sorry for doing that!"

Shrugging off the confusion, Kumuro pulled out a huge doll from the machine. He held it out, smiling at Amika.

"I reckon this will go well at your house..."

Kumuro strolled past Amika, holding his hands out.

"I'm gonna get more tokens. I'll be back!"

He strolled through the aisle of game machines, walking past gamers. _I don't care if my mom will get mad at me for wasting a lot of money... I had a fun day today..._ Suddenly, he stopped moving, noticing Nanaka standing in front of him. He crossed his lips, gazing at her folded arms. _Nanaka? I didn't expect her to be here! Umm... what should I do?_ Nanaka's eyes watered, making him cock his eyebrows. _Wait... is she..._ She leapt towards him, holding her arms out. She wrapped them around Kumuro's body, resting her head on his shoulders. Tears poured out of her eyes as she whimpered.

"Please come back to me!"

Kumuro widened his eyes in fear, feeling his body trembling. _No... She's not supposed to be like this! I thought Keima buddy had fixed it..._

"I... I thought you've moved on..."

Nanaka lifted her head up, blinking at him.

"Wh... what?"

She wiped the tears off her face.

"What are ya talking about?"

Nanaka and Kumuro turned around, watching Amika's petrified body. Amika dropped her toy, feeling her eyes watery. Kumuro widened his eyes, pulling himself away from Nanaka's grasp.

"Amika-chan!"

He held her hands firmly.

"It... it's not what it looks like..."

Nanaka gritted her teeth, glaring at Amika.

"Why are ya stealing him away from me? Are ya afraid that ya won't be able to obtain him one day?"

Kumuro turned his head around, frowning at Nanaka.

"What are you talking about?"

Nanaka folded her arms.

"What? Ya haven't realised? She was hogging ya all to herself!"

Kumuro cocked his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? We're just friends..."

Amika clenched her fists, dripping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah... she's right..."

Kumuro faced away from Nanaka, widenening his eyes.

"Wh... what... Do you-"

Amika covered her face, concealing her sadness.

"I... I've been the one selfish all along... I didn't tell you how I actually feel for you... maybe until now..."

Kumuro held his hands near her lips, hearing his mind echoing. _There's also another girl right under your nose this whole time..._

"No... You don't mean..."

His body trembled more violently._ She has been near you ever since you've met this girl!_ Amika nodded her head.

"I... I was afraid that I might lose you... if... if I confessed..."

Amika turned away from Kumuro, making his eyes misty. _You should start paying more attention to that girl..._

"It's no use! No matter what I do, I just make things worse for everyone!"

She ran away from him, making Kumuro hold his hands out.

"Wait! Come back!"

Kumuro tilted his head down, gazing upon the toy. Its fur drenched in tears. Tears trickled from his eyes, feeling his heart aching. _Wh... what have I done? I'm such an idiot..._ Nanaka stood near him, feeling her heart throbbing.

"A... are ya alright?"

Kumuro lifted the toy up before walking away from her.

* * *

><p>Yutuka strolled through the streets, holding his bag tightly. He sighed, lifting his hands up. He gazed upon the shopping list on his hand. <em>I can't stop thinking about this... I can't just let it out of my mind easily...<em> He sighed, pushing the list back inside his pants pocket. _Usually I would accomplish tasks easily... however... _He turned his head, gazing upon groups of students strolling past him. They laughed and chattered, making his head ache. _This world is full of shit... It only wants people to follow its own rules..._ He strolled past a window filled with TVs, having its screen show people from different races.

_They claim this world to be better from the past... having diversity, kindness, multiculturalism, teamwork... _The screens changed, showing politicians shouting at each other. _The world has never changed! It's still barbaric and tyranny still exists..._ He turned around, facing the supermarket. The doors slid open, letting him inside. _You would think I would be able to get any girl I want with my knowledge on winning their hearts, right?_ He trekked through the aisle filled with processed foods. _Wrong. Reality only allows "good-looking" people the chance to win hearts... He doesn't allow anyone else._

He stood still, noticing rows of apples in front of him. He held his hand out, pulling out a shiny apple. _Maybe this world is like an ungrateful child, unwilling to eat "rotten foods"..._ He placed a few inside the bag before walking away. _In the end, the only one being rotten is himself... _An image of Keima appeared inside his mind. _I've seen my god's blogs many times... he truly understands how shit this world really is..._ Each aisle he stopped by, he pulling out some carrots, tomatos and broccoli from their resting homes. _Sometimes I prefer a better world than this myself... maybe a world filled with 2D girls might be nice..._

He stood in a line, tapping his feet impatiently. _Sure I can't definitely marry them. Only delusional people would actually do something like that..._ He moved forward as the line shortens. _But they represent the purity of what everyone should be. The symbol of their uncorrupted ways..._ He placed the fruits and vegetables on the counter, watching them get carried over. _I can't say that I'm completely pure. It's this world's fault that I've also been tainted by their ways... _He handed over a note before picking up his bag full of groceries._ But I only believe in one god... the rest are only lies..._

He walked out of the supermarket, holding his bag firmly. _Enough blabbering about myself... I need to find another candidate..._ He placed his hands on his chin, humming to himself. _I guess the first thing I should do is to actually gain information about this girl... that way..._ He stopped moving, noticing a girl blocking his way. Her hood concealed her face from her true identity. He gritted his teeth in frustration. _She's in my way I see. I should walk past her so that-_

"Why am I surrounded by grotesque people?"

Yutuka paused momentarily. He then burst out in laughter.

"I haven't heard that before! That's a good way to insult my own shitty image!"

The girl strolled past her, hugging her doll tightly.

"I don't want to hear your grotesque voice. You almost remind me of that other grotesque man..."

Yutuka gritted his teeth in rage. He turned around, reaching his arm out. He grabbed her body, turning her around.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't let you-!"

He widened his eyes, gazing upon Tsukiyo's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry it took about 4 weeks to complete (though I did say that I'm struggling the will to keep going ). This series is about 75% complete so I'll still aim to get it done. After all, once you start something, you shouldn't really have to quick midway. I hope you enjoy this chapter and this series. I also hope I'll still have the will to continue this...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: More Setbacks

Tsukiyo gasped, feeling her body trembling in fear. Hey eyes shimmered, reminding him of a traumatised girl from a horror movie. Yutuka's hands shook, feeling scared. _Shit! What have I done? I've drawn attention to myself!_ He gazed upon her luscious blonde hair glimmering from the sunlight. _I can't let this girl acknowledge my presence here!_ His cheeks reddened, feeling his heart thumping quickly. _Dammit! How can I get out of this now?_ She kicked him in the balls, making him scream in pain. He fell on the ground, covering his crotch. _That damn... girl..._ She turned away from him, running away.

She hugged Luna tightly, closing her eyes.

"Why must I be surrounded by grotesque people?"

He slowly lifted himself from the ground, feeling his eyes twitching. _I can see why my god wanted to avoid her... _He limped through the street, feeling his eyes watery. _This is why this world's shitty..._

* * *

><p>Kumuro sighed, gazing upon the toy on his hand. His eyes reddened from the tears he shed. <em>No matter how many times I gazed upon it, nothing good will ever come into mind...<em> He placed the toy on his desk, resting his head on it. _I can't believe this... who would've thought one of your dearest friends could ever like me? And I've been chasing other girls in the process..._ He banged his fist on the desk, making his monitor shake slightly. _God I'm an idiot! I should've realised it! I'm her damn friend after all!_ He sighed, having flashbacks inside his mind. He imagined Amika standing near him.

_I may not know when she started liking me... but I feel stupid to not notice anything from her... _Amika disappeared in front of him, causing demonic shadows to surround him. They laughed at him, making his head filled with echoes. _I didn't want to make her sad... I guess now there's nothing I can do... right?_ The door swung open, revealing Kirino standing by the door. She gritted her teeth in rage, glaring at him.

"How much did you spend today?"

Kumuro gritted his teeth, feeling his head ache. _Mum... not right now..._ She stood next to him, slamming her fist on his desk.

"Ignoring me now I see... well how about I'll use this to get you talking?"

She pulled his ear, lifting him up to her. He turned his head around, glaring at his mother.

"Will you stop this?"

Kirino froze, widening her eyes in surprise. She slowly released his ear, watching him walk away from her. He held his hands out before leaving the room.

"I might go out for a walk... I'll be back for dinner..."

* * *

><p>Keima held the notepad on his hands, reading his notes. <em>So far, I have to help out this damn Heihachi guy again... at least I'm gonna get some break for today... The bigger question is whether I should wait for other potential targets to come for me or not... <em>He scribbled on the pad, connecting lines together. _Perhaps I could try to get reaction from the girls I interacted without raising too much love points... though that tactic might be risky..._ Mari entered the room, crossing her lips.

"Keima honey... is there something wrong with your friend?"

Keima turned his head, blinking at Mari.

"Umm...what do you mean?"

Kumuro entered the room, revealing his gloomy face. He sighed, gazing upon Mari's face.

"I... I'm fine..."

Keima widened his eyes. _I wonder what happened to him today..._ Mari sighed before turning around and leaving the room. Kumuro limped towards Keima, sitting next to him on the couch. He tilted his head, gazing upon the floor.

"D… Did you know about this?"

Keima blinked at Kumuro

"Know about what?"

Kumuro paused for a moment.

"Y… you knew about this…"

Keima continued blinking. _He's not usually this dramatic before…_

"Could you tell me what you're-"

Kumuro turned his head, glaring at Keima.

"Tell me you do."

Keima's body froze.

"Is this about a friend of yours?"

Kumuro turned away from Keima, facing the window.

"If you had told me that she liked me, I wouldn't have made her sad in the first place…"

Keima sighed. _So that Amika girl did confess… perhaps it was at a bad time…_ He placed his hands on Kumuro's shoulders and sighed.

"It's not your fault… She could've spoken up early…"

"What are you talking about? I was too stupid to even realise from the start…"

Keima turned Kumuro around, smiling at him.

"It's still not too late. Perhaps you could make it better…"

Kumuro pushed Keima away from him.

"I… I don't know about that…"

Keima cocked his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Kumuro sighed, shedding a tear.

"There are other girls I like too…"

Keima shook his head.

"Well the only way to make Amika happy is you. Don't you value her as your friend?"

Kumuro wiped the tear off his face.

"I… I don't know really…"

He turned away from Keima, leaving the room.

"I… I'll see you tomorrow…"

Keima sighed, jumping on the couch. He tilted his head, gazing upon the ceiling. _This guy's such a pain to deal with… I'll may as well deal with him before I do anything else…_

* * *

><p>Amika rested her body on her bed, feeling her body enveloped in darkness. Her face drenched in tears. <em>Let's face it… perhaps I'll never be able to have Kumuro. Maybe I need to find someone else…<em> Flashbacks of herself spending time with Kumuro appeared inside her mind. _ But… he's the only thing I have… and he's not like any other boys…_ She pulled her pillow off her bed, pushing her head down. She smothered her face with the pillow, wiping the tears off it. _No matter what I do, I don't think I can reach his heart… _The door swung open, revealing her mother. She turned on the lights, holding out the phone.

"Amika-chan. Your friend is on the phone…"

She crossed her lips, watching her daughter lift her body upright.

"Are you alright sweety?"

Amika sighed, holding her hand out.

"I… I'm fine…"

Her mother placed the phone on Amika's hands before leaving. She placed it on her ears and sighed.

"Who's this?"

"Amika-chan. You're sounding a bit gloomy today… is there something wrong?"

Amika crossed her lips. _Chihiro… always the cheery one…_

"No there isn't. Is there something you need from me?"

"Well there is something you need to know. We're holding a last meeting tomorrow to decide on what to do for our premiere at the festival."

Amika slowly nodded her head.

"Well I do have a few concerns about our preparations so far…"

"I wanted this band to succeed after all… hope I'll see you there tomorrow…"

Amika placed the phone on the bed, gazing upon it. _Maybe I shouldn't be at school tomorrow…_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe those damn idiots aren't together yet…"<p>

She sat on the couch, holding the phone near her ear. Keima's voice sighed from the speakers.

"Kumuro's also considering other girls that had liked him. I highly doubt that I'll be able to ignore this one…"

She folded her arms, closing her eyes. She formed a grin on her face.

"Well I find it very surprising that you decided to call me at this time…"

"If you didn't give me your phone number, I would've done something else…"

Hana let out a light chuckle.

"Let me guess… you would play your games as usual?"

"Don't say it as a joke! Are you gonna help me with that or not?"

She crossed her legs and sighed.

"I'm not sure if the two of us can convince him… but a least we can see those two at school tomorrow… We'll figure out what to do by then."

Hana moved the phone away from her head, pressing the red button. She placed it back in its base and sighed. _What is my damn friend even thinking? Those two should've been together by now. _She lifted herself off the chair before leaving the living room. _Well, I guess it can't be helped…_

* * *

><p>Yutuka tapped his fingers on the keyboard, gazing upon the screen. The paragraph expanded rapidly. <em>This girl is a lot tougher than I anticipated… this is very problematic even for me to handle… <em>A picture of Tsukiyo appeared inside his mind. _I can't imagine any decent person wanting to be with this bitch…_ His cheeks slowly reddened. _Well… I guess she looks kinda cute with her luscious blonde hair, her alluring blue eyes… _He gritted his teeth, shaking his head. _God dammit! Snap out of it! I can't let myself get too carried away with this girl!_ He closed his eyes, making his cheeks pale.

He slowly stopped moving his head. _This won't be easy for me to find the right candidates… after all, this girl seemed to have her own standards…_ He chuckled loudly, adjusting his glasses. _How foolish of her think so highly of herself… perhaps deep inside her body lies her true grotesque nature herself!_ He opened his eyes before typing on the keyboard again. _Enough fooling around. I still have more candidates to search for and I can't afford to slack around…_ The door slowly swung open, revealing Ryou entering the room. He lifted his can of orange juice from his hand, taking a sip of it.

"I'll be leaving for my date with Sakura. Mind if you close the door for me?"

Yutuka sighed, stopping his hands from typing. _And then I let myself get interrupted so quickly…_ He lifted himself from his chair before turning around. _Well… It can't be helped that I need to tend to these interruptions…_

"Don't screw this one up… you only get one shot to fix that relationship of yours…"

Ryou sighed, watching Yutuka leave his room.

"Don't worry… I already know her too well not to screw up…"

He placed his hand on his head and grin.

"After all, she can't resist my charms like no other girls I have…"

"Whatever. Hurry up and get to the front door already."

* * *

><p>Keima stood near the front entrance, pushing the doorbell. He folded his arms, tapping his feet impatiently. The door swung open, revealing Heihachi's mother.<p>

"Oh hello there. Can I help you with anything?"

Keima placed his hands near his chin, gazing upon her smooth face. _She looks very different from Heihachi…_

"I'm here for your son."

She scratched her head, blinking at him.

"I've never seen you before… I'll go get him anyway."

The door swung shut momentarily. Heihachi's mother shouted loudly, calling for Heihachi. A few minute later, the door swung open again, revealing Heihachi with his droopy face. He closed his eyes, yawning loudly.

"Dude… do you know what time this is?"

Keima sighed.

"We need to be at the dojo very shortly. We're commencing the next phase for your confession…"

Heihachi sighed, wiping the yawn tears off his face.

"I just woke up you know…"

Keima shook his head.

"Fine. Hurry up then."

Heihachi closed the door as Keima faced away from it.

* * *

><p>Heihachi peered through the door gaps, watching Kusunoki thrusting her arms forward. He awed at her, watching her hair glimmer form the sunlight. <em>She's so cute, even when she's training… <em>Keima stood near Heihachi, observing Kusunoki. _I'm quite surprised to see her there, despite having to run the family dojo as well…_ He turned his head to Heihachi.

"I guess you can go in there now. She'll be expecting you…"

He blinked at Heihachi crossing his lips and blushing. He pushed his fingers together.

"I… I don't know if I should go there… I… I have nothing to say to her…"

Keima lowered his eyelids. _He doesn't have to say anything for now… the main purpose is to get her to acknowledge his presence in this early stage…_ He swung the door wide, making him widen his eyes. He pushed Heihachi forward, making him collapse on the ground. Heihachi's eyes spun around in circles, feeling dizzy. _Damn that little rascal…_

"I never thought you would actually make it…"

Heihachi slowly lifted his head up, gazing upon. His eyes glimmered from the reflection of her warrior-like face. She walked away from him, heading for the bucket and cloth lying on the floor.

"For today, you'll be helping me clean the floor. I want you to-"

She widened her eyes, finding Heihachi standing in front of her. He held out the bucket and cloth, grinning at her.

"You can count on me!"

He dropped down to the floor, pushing himself around it. She continued blinking at Heihachi cleaning the floor. Keima slowly nodded his head. _Seems like he really wanted to impress her… though I do hope he'll keep this up for the next few days…_

* * *

><p>Keima sat at his desk, noticing an empty desk behind him. <em>Looks like Amika may not be here now… this could be a bit inconvenient, however… <em>An image of Kumuro appeared inside his mind, entering the house. He stood near Amika, making her gasp and blush. _This could be a perfect opportunity to get these two together once and for all… though the main problem still remains…_ He turned his head, watching Kumuro enter the classroom. He sighed, tilted his head towards the floor. He sat at his desk, ignoring the students around him. Keima sighed, feeling his eyes a bit misty.

_When will Kumuro realise that he should be with Amika…_ Miyako stood near Keima, gazing upon Kumuro.

"What's wrong with your friend there? He seemed to be a bit down…"

Keima lifted his PFP up, turning it on.

"Don't know. Don't talk to me…"

Miyako turned her head to Keima, crossing her lips.

"But isn't he supposed to be your friend? Aren't you a little bit concerned about his welfare?"

He tapped the buttons rapidly, gazing upon the bright screen. _Even though I am a bit concerned… if she is another one of those girls wanting me…_

"That's his problem…"

She shifted her eyes to Amika's desk.

"Speaking of which, I wonder where Amika-chan went today… she's usually early for school… hope she's at school today…"

Miyako walked away from Keima, making him sigh. _Perhaps this is true that Miyako might be my next target to deal with…_ Chihiro entered the room, gazing upon Amka's desk. _That's strange… she should be here today…_ She strolled past it, having her eyes fixed on it._ This meeting's very important… I wonder what happened to her…_

* * *

><p>"To recap what we have talked about, you can make something not related with love and turn it into love."<p>

Heihachi sighed, making Keima lower his eyelids.

"Are you going to do that for the rest of this operation?"

Heihachi slowly lifted himself up from his chair, yawning loudly.

"Well I can't keep it up if I have to be forced to attend her dojo often…"

He limped away from Keima, heading for the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow then…"

The door swung open, letting Hana in. She walked past Heihachi, climbing down the stairs. As Heihachi closes the door behind him, she stood near Keima and sighed.

"Great... I should've realised that Amika wouldn't come to school..."

Keima rubbed the whiteboard using his eraser. He pulled out the whiteboard marker, scribbling a few things on the board.

"We can turn this event around... this is a perfect opportunity to make her and Kumuro happy together... the only problem is convincing Kumuro..."

She sat on the desk, gazing upon Krima's writing.

"Knowing him, he won't be easy... he's certainly the indecisive type..."

Keima placed the marker near his lips. _He certainly needs some motivation... but what kind does he need? _His mind suddenly lit up like a light bulb._ If he truly cares about his friends, the best way is to make him put her before other girls... I could also tell him how good friends can produce high love points... _He walked away from Hana, leaving her behind. She turned her head to him, widening her eyes.

"Hey, where are you going?"

* * *

><p>Kumuro sat on the bench, watching students standing away from him. A few couples held hands together, smiling at each other. He sighed, placing his hands on his cheeks. <em>I don't know what to do... everything I do is becoming a huge burden to her... she didn't even come to school...<em> He rested his body on the wooden seat, covering his eyes. _I feel like a shit friend to her... maybe she was right... we should never be friends at all..._

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He shifted his fingers, peering through the gaps on his hands. He watched Keima grin at him, making his glasses shine. He slowly lifted himself upright, gazing upon his friend.

"Oh hey buddy... Are you trying to convince me again..."

Keima pulled the whiteboard closer to the bench, lifting the stick up. He pointed at the words "Drive your dream car – Ford".

"Here are four reasons why good friends are made for each other!"

He moved his stick to the letter F.

"Foundation – when building friendship levels, there must be a foundation to it. The foundation must contain good events you and Amika have gone through together. It also must contain a structure where the two of you can come to for help and support..."

He moved the stick to the letter O.

"Offering – the two of you did offer promises to each other. You could also offer much more than that. Perhaps you like to give her a comfort zone, or some form of protection..."

He moved the stick to the letter R.

"Reliance – or trust for that matter. The two of you have trusted each other more than other people I've seen. This is one of the hardest qualities to obtain in order to be good friends..."

He moved the stick to the last letter.

"Determination – no one should ever give up on the friendship they currently have... unless of course this lasts for less than a month and they feel like they're not good friends at all... but the two of you never gave up on each other until perhaps now..."

He placed his hands on his glasses, adjusting them carefully.

"This is a good time to not only savour the friendship you have kept for so long, but to also make this friendship of yours transform into something more amazing. Will you still give up on Amika, or will you be the one to save this relationship you had?"

Kumuro lifted himself of the bench, walking past Keima.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up... but all of what you said about me isn't true at all..."

Keima widened his eyes, dropping his jaw. Kumuro tilted his head down and sighed.

"For instance, I didn't create a good foundation... I didn't offer much to her... I broke her trust many times, and the two of us had almost given up at certain points..."

His body froze, feeling chills on his body. He lifted his head up, blinking at Hana glaring at him.

"Is this how you react after all you've been through?"

Kumuro whispered to himself.

"Hana-chan..."

She placed her hands on his shoulders, clutching them tightly.

"You wanted to find true love? Well she's basically the one for you! And you're throwing that once-in-a-lifetime opportunity like this?"

He gasped quietly. _I... I didn't-_

"How dare you say something like that? Is this really how you find 'true love' – by casting aside someone who's perfect for you?"

Kumuro's eyes watered. _I... I didn't..._

"I thought you're better than that! But now I realise... that you're nothing but someone who only fall for pretty girls... those who don't see them for who they truly are..."

Kumuro shed rivers of tears as he rested his head on Hana's shoulders.

"What am I doing to myself? This isn't how I should treat Amika-chan!"

Hana moved her hands around Kumuro's back, smiling at him.

"It's not too late... You still have time to mend the things you've broken..."

He moved his head, gazing upon Hana's motherly face. He wiped the tears off his face, smiling at him.

"Yeah... you're right..."

He moved away from her, picking up his bag near the bench. He ran away from Keima and Hana, charging through the school grounds. He lifted his arm up, shouting with renewed vigour.

"I'm coming for you, Amika-chan!"

Keima watched Kumuro, smiling at him. _I guess I'm kinda glad to see him back to his old self again..._

* * *

><p>Kumuro crossed his lips, watching Kodama standing near the gate. <em>Ah shit... I don't think I've though this through properly...<em> Kodama gritted his teeth, clenching his fists.

"First this bitch got me buying her a lot of meals after that damn bet! Now I got blackmailed by her due to that 'ripped pants' incident!"

Keima and Hana stood near Kumuro, crossing their lips (Hana) _This is something new – teachers guarding the only entrance... _(Keima) _Didn't think teachers like him are this strict with students..._ Kumuro turned his head, gazing upon Keima.

"Maybe I should do this after school... there's no rush for me to-"

Keima chuckled boldly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Nonsense! This is the perfect time for you to make amends! I'll help you get through the guarded gate!"

He strolled away from Kumuro and Hana, standing near Kodama. He pulled out his PFP, tapping the buttons on it. Kodama turned his head, frowning at him.

"What do you want?"

Keima sighed.

"Can I please walk past you?"

Kodama's head ached, making his eyes red.

"WWWAAAAHHH? What makes you think I would do something like that?"

Keima walked past him, making him widen his eyes.

"I forgot some games at home, so I just thought that-"

Kodama pulled him away from the gate, dragging him through the school grounds. He laughed evilly, making Keima lower his eyelids.

"The only place you're going mister is the detention room!"

Kumuro and Hana blinked at him, breaking sweat on their heads. Hana turned her head to Kumuro, folding her arms.

"This is your chance. You better make a run for it now..."

* * *

><p>Amika sighed, resting her body on the bed. <em>I feel somewhat guilty... the girls would be expecting me to be there for the meeting... <em>She slowly turned her bed around, crossing her lips. _I don't know... I'm not sure if I can face Kumuro again... Not after everything I did to him... _She imagined Kumuro walking away from her. _Perhaps I'm supposed to be more distant from him... he seemed to be interested in other girls..._ She smothered her head with her pillow, trying to clear her mind._ The only thing I achieved is getting in his way..._ _There's nothing... I can do... nothing... nothing..._

Suddenly, the door bell rang, making her take her pillow off her head. _...A door bell? _She slowly lifted her body off her bed, exiting her bedroom. _I wonder who's there at this time. _An image of people surrounded her mother appeared inside her mind. _Probably her friends... I heard my mum telling me how they often visit here..._ She trekked through the corridors, heading for the door. _Perhaps it's some other random stranger... who knows..._ She placed her hands on the knob, slowly turning it around. _Well whoever those people are, I don't feel like opening the door... but I'm the only one here..._

She swung the door open, revealing Kumuro's face. She widened her eyes, feeling her heart beating quickly._K... Kumuro-sama? _Kumuro gazed upon Amika, crossing his lips. _Shit... what should I say to her?_ Amika tilted her head down and sighed.

"I... I didn't think you..."

Kumuro quickly grabbed her arms, pulling her towards him. Tears gushed out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I made you sad for too long!"

Amika's cheeks blushed. Her body covered in chills.

"K... Kumuro..."

Kumuro formed a smile on his face.

"But I won't make you sad anymore! Perhaps we should go out together... as couples..."

Amika's body froze, hears voices of Kumuro echo inside her head. She widened her eyes, making her cheeks red. She pushed herself away from Kumuro, turning away from him.

"K-k-kumuro-sama! I... I don't want you to say this like you mean it! I... I'm not sure if I-"

Kumuro placed his hand on her shoulders, wiping the tears off his face.

"It's okay. I'm here for you now..."

She slowly turned her head around, gazing upon Kumuro's face. His hair glimmered. She smiled at him, feeling her heart beating slower. _I... I guess this is it..._ Kumuro gazed upon her glowing eyes, making his cheeks blush. _I may have found other girls who might've liked me..._ Kumuro and Amika slowly leaned their heads forward. _But... I found someone... who's been hiding from me..._ Their lips pressed gently against each other. ..._All this time... _They wrapped their arms around each other, exchanging gentle vibes. _This might be the one I'm looking for... thank god I've found true love..._

* * *

><p>Will there be happy endings for Keima too? Perhaps later on...<p>

* * *

><p>Keima folded his arms, feeling his bare body freezing from the cold winds on the top of the building. He crossed his legs, hiding his underwear from Kodama. <em>What kind of teacher would do this to students?<em> He gritted his teeth, glaring at his teacher.

"What kind of punishment is this? This isn't really how students should be treated!"

Kodama laughed evilly.

"But you're an exception... you're the one who's been getting many 100s!"

Hana stood behind a tree, crossing her lips. _Keima..._

* * *

><p>Yutuka strolled through the streets, holding his hands inside his pocket. <em>This isn't good... I still can'tthink straight ever since... ever since... <em>An image of Tsukiyo appeared inside his mind, making him grit his teeth. _Have I gone crazy from just looking at her? _He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. _I can't let this one girl get to me! Perhaps she wanted me to fail my god once more!_ He stood near the door, opening it up. _Maybe I'm just over thinking this... _He entered through the door, walking through the aisle of games. _Now that I think about it... this feels like... déjà vu..._

An image of another girl appeared inside his mind. _It's true that I've play galge games well before I met that other girl... perhaps I did adore her for her looks as well..._ He stood near a shelf, picking up a game case. _After falling for her "trap", I started analysing her, buying games specific to her personality and hobbies..._ He sighed, gazing upon the girl on the cover. _Everything went well as I initiated events needed before the confession... _He strolled away from the shelves, walking up to the counter. _Of course until the day I confessed... it's always the days where I expect things the most..._

He handed over the case to the shopkeeper, letting him scan it. _Not only she rejected me..._ An image of the girl appeared in his mind, laughing evilly at him. _She said this to me – "You think everything you did in the past few weeks made me fall for you? You truly are a sucker for my charms!" _He pulled out a note from his pocket, placing it on the counter. _She humiliated me, in front of her friends! She walked away from me, like I'm someone disposable! Despicable! _He picked up his change, and the case, leaving the store. _Before I ran away, she shouted at me "Girls will only go out with pretty guys!"_

He strolled through the streets, feeling his eyes misty. _I took a look at other girls around me... she was right... many guys who got any girls had at least decent looks. What do I have? Nothing! Nothing at all for my looks!_ He closed his eyes and sighed. _Enough fooling around! I can't let my mind drift like this! I must-_

"You again!"

He opened his eyes, noticing Tsukiyo standing near him. He gritted his teeth, frowning at her.

"I should be the one saying that!"

She strolled past him and sighed.

"Grotesque people don't deserve to be here..."

Suddenly, Yutuka laughed loudly, making her turn around.

"You of all girls are the same! Caring about beautiful things! Is this truly our fault if "grotesque" people are born like that?"

He turned around, glaring at her.

"If I had at least decent looks on my face, perhaps I would win many girl's hearts! But I can't – because I look like this! If this world only allows grotesque things to merely suffer, then the only ugly things are the beautiful things themselves!"

Tsukiyo slapped him on the face, glaring at him.

"I don't like what you're saying! You're hurting Luna's ears!"

Yutuka placed his hand on his aching cheek, chuckling sinisterly.

"This is what grotesque people also do! Let ugly emotions get the better of them! You and I aren't so different at all..."

He turned away from Tsukiyo, storming through the streets. She sighed, hugging her doll tightly.

* * *

><p>Keima sniffed on the couch, groaning in pain. <em>Damn those teachers... they don't care about students' welfare, don't they?<em> Hana placed her fingers on her chin, humming to himself. _Although I wanted him to focus on the tasks at hand... perhaps there is a chance for me..._ She grinned sinisterly. _I can see it now... I'll be able to make Keima fall more for me... I'm guessing that he'll still be sick by tomorrow... _She placed her hands on Keima's shoulders, awing at him.

"Will you be able to come to Heihachi's place tomorrow?"

Keima sighed.

"O... Of course I can... I just need games to make me better..."

Hana cocked her eyebrows. _Really?_

"Speaking of which, how'she going with his confession?"

Keima hummed to himself.

"I... I think he's going quite well... perhaps he might also be able to challenge her to a spar to increase her love points..."

He lifted himself up, limping through the living room.

"I... must... play games... now..."

Hana lowered her eyelids. _He's really serious about that, huh?_ Mari placed her hands on Keima, making him widen his eyes. _Ah crap..._

"My poor little Keima! I can't believe Kodama would even do this to you!"

She carried him out of the living room, making him wave his arms around.

"I'm gonna take care of you! By tomorrow, you'll be feeling all better!"

* * *

><p>Chihiro, Ayumi and Miyako strolled through the streets, tilting their ehads down. Chihiro sighed, having Amika appear inside her mind.<p>

"I'm quite worried about Amika... she has been acting weird lately..."

Ayumi pushed her fingers against each other.

"The last thing I want to see is her body hanging on a rope... I couldn't imagine who would make her like that..."

Miyako lifted her head up, humming to herself.

"There have been strange tensions between Kumuro and Amika lately..."

Chihiro pushed her fist on her hand.

"If he does anything to her, I'll make sure he won't have any children!"

Miyako and Ayumi blinked at Chihiro.

"You seemed to be fired up all of a sudden..."

"Besides, Kumuro's not the type to harm her in any way possible... well at least I would think so..."

Suddenly, the girls stood near the door, pushing the door bell. The door swung open, revealing Kumuro's face. Chihiro and Ayumi dropped their jaws, widening their eyes. Miyako blinked at Kumuro, making him scratch his head.

"Umm... is there something you girls need?"

Chihiro kicked his guts, making him fly away from her. She stood near him, glaring at Kumuro.

"What have you done to Amika-chan? Where is she?"

"She... She..."

Amika entered the corridors, blinking at Chihiro.

"What are you to him?"

Chihiro turned her head, gazing upon Amika's pyjamas. She widened her eyes, picturing Kumuro assaulting Amika. _No... He wouldn't..._ She pushed her feet on Kumuro's body, making him choke.

"You slept with her, didn't you?"

Amika and Miyako stood near Chihiro, blinking at him. Amika pulled Kumuro away from Chihiro, hugging him tightly.

"We do such a thing like that! My boyfriend and I-"

Amika slowly widened her eyes, watching Ayumi, Chihiro and Miyako blink at her. _D... did I just say what I think I said?_ She screamed, pushing Kumuro away from her. She closed her eys, shaking her head.

"I-i-it's not what you think! H-h-he just came here and th-th-the two of us..."

Kumuro's eyes rolled around, groaning in pain. _What's going on...?_

* * *

><p>The girls sat opposite to Amika and Kumuro, tilting their heads down. (Ayumi) <em>I... I didn't think these two would go out together... <em>(Chihiro) _I... I'm the leader of this band... and these two are together already..._ (Miyako) _I... I feel envious of Amika-chan... Getting a boyfriend already..._ Amika's face reddened, facing away from Kumuro. _Why don't I feel comfortable around my boyfriend? Actually... even saying that word... makes me... uncomfortable..._ Kumuro sighed, facing away from Amika. _I... I don't know how to act... as her boyfriend... Where's Keima buddy when I need him?_

Miyako chuckled nervously, lifting her head up slowly.

"So... Amika-chan... Congratulations..."

Amika formed a weak smile.

"Umm... thanks..."

Inside Amika's mind, Mini Amika ran around in circles. _I'm not ready for this! I'm not even doing anything! What should I do? What should I do?_ Kumuro turned her head around, scratching his head.

"So... Amika-chan... What are you doing... tomorrow?"

Amika hummed to herself.

"Umm... well..."

Everyone sat in silence, crossing their lips. Miyako stood up, holding her hand up.

"Perhaps we can celebrate at a shopping centre! I know a perfect place for all of us..."

Chihiro turned her head to Miyako.

"Aren't we supposed to be hosting a meeting about now? We can't exactly start without Amika-chan..."

Ayumi turned her head to Chihiro.

"What about Yui? She's also a part of our band... plus she has a very important role..."

Chihiro shrugged.

"Sometimes, I don't feel like she's a part of us... especially when she's started hanging around with this orange-haired girl at school..."

Ayumi and Miyako blinked at Chihiro.

"Really?"

Chihiro nodded her head.

"Every day, I always saw Yui and that girl together... Perhaps Yui has become a man after all..."

Miyako pulled out her phone, pushing buttons on it.

"I'll text Yui anyway. She's still a part of our band no matter what..."

Amika and Kumuro sighed. (Amika) _Maybe... maybe we're not really perfect for each other..._ (Kumuro) _If I'm her boyfriend... we should still be talking to each other..._

* * *

><p>Tsukiyo stood near the door, pushing the bell. Ryou opened the door, gazing upon her.<p>

"You again? What is it this time?"

Tsukiyo sighed. _I don't want to do this... _An image of Yutuka appeared inside his mind. _This guy... after he talked to me in a rude manner..._

"I'm now looking for a guy who interacted with me recently..."

Ryou blinked blankly at Tsukiyo.

"Do you know what he looked like?"

Tsukiyo closed her eyes.

"He's too grotesque for me to remember..."

Ryou lowered his eyelids.

"Then how can I find this guy for you then?"

Tsukiyo turned away from Ryou, hugging her doll tightly.

"I don't know then... perhaps I was mistaken to come here in the first place."

She opened her eyes, finding Yutuka standing in front of her. He sighed, glaring at her. _And yet I see her again... perhaps the whole world's mocking me right now..._ Ryou titled his head, gazing upon his brother.

"Do you know who she's looking for? Perhaps you can help me out here..."

He blinked at Yutuka, waiting for a response.

"Geez... go silent all of a sudden why don't you..."

Tsukiyo sighed.

"I suppose you live with this idiot here..."

Ryou gritted his teeth, waving his arm around.

"I'm right here you know!"

Yutuka sighed.

"What is it you want this time? If you're only here for more insults, go ahead and give everything you got!"

Tsukiyo averted her eyes from him.

"I... I guess I have no idea..."

He strolled past her, walking back to his house.

"Then I'm going. I'm not gonna get involved any further..."

Suddenly, Tsukiyo grabbed his hands, making him widen his eyes. _W... what the... _He turned his head around, gazing upon her hair. She crossed her lips, feeling her cheeks blushing.

"I... I wanted to say..."

Ryou scratched his head. _What are these two doing to each other? _Tsukiyo released his hands.

"Sorry..."

She strolled away from Yutuka, making his heart thump quickly. _W... what was that all about? And why do I feel strange about it?_

* * *

><p>Keima groaned, feeling his head aching. His nostril filled with mucus. He gazed upon a wall full of screens, smiling at the girls waving at them. <em>At last... I'm almost up to date with the completed games... just a few more any...<em> He sneezed, groaning in pain. _Why haven't I felt better yet? This is preposterous! _He shifted his eyes to the clock – 6:45am. _So I see... reality's behind this too... trying to speed up time I see... I guess I can stay here until I get better then! _Suddenly, Mari opened the door, storming through his room.

"You stayed up all night for this, haven't you?"

She dragged him out of his seat and out of his room, making himwave his arms around and shout at her.

"This time, I'm chaining you to your bed!"

* * *

><p>Keima groaned, feeling his body entangled by chains. <em>Let me at least finish my games!<em> She turned away from Keima, leaving the room.

"I won't let my precious destroy himself in this current state! I'm going to your school and have a piece of my mind to that Kodama bastard!"

She slammed the door behind him, making Keima sigh. _Well... I hope it can't get any worse..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This time, I made this a bit shorter than most chapters... This is in anticipation to perhaps a huge chapter that'll occur soon... I tried to finish this chapter as soon as I could, and I'll try my best to update this a bit more quickly next time - hopefully, I can get to the end very very soon... until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this series!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Hospitality for Keima

Hana stood near the front entrance, pushing the doorbell. Heihachi's mother opened the door, covering her mouth.

"Oh… Are you another one of Heihachi's friend?"

Hana nodded her head.

"I guess you could put it that way…"

She turned away from Hana, closing the door behind. A few minutes later, Heihachi opened the door, blinking at Hana.

"Umm… what are you doing here?"

She closed her eyes, folding her arms.

"Keima's sick today. I'll be the one helping you out for today…"

Heihahci continued blinking.

"Umm… are you okay with this?"

Hana slowly opened her left eyes, lifting up her eyebrow.

"…what?"

Heihachi scratched his head, feeling his cheeks blushing.

"Well… I am pursuing the girl of my dreams… but if you feel objected by-"

Hana turned away from Heihachi, shaking her head.

"I don't take interest in you if that's what you saying… now are you coming or what?"

Heihachi pouted his lips in sadness. _…Rejected…_

* * *

><p>Tenri gazed through the window, placing her hands on her cheeks. She sighed, waiting for the opposite window to open up. <em>It feels like I haven't seen him for 2 years… Now I'm not sure what to do anymore…<em> Her doppelganger stood near Tenri, folding her arms.

"It's quite depressing watching you like this all the time…"

Tenri turned her head, gazing upon its identical face.

"But I can't exactly help that… I always try to get closer to Keima-kun…"

The doppelganger sighed.

"Why don't you just make him go near you more often?"

Tenri blinked at it in confusion.

"Umm… what do you mean by that exactly?"

It pulled her body away from the window, levelling its head to hers.

"It's about time you take initiations! You must confess to him today!"

Tenri's body froze, feeling her body growing colder. She slowly widened her eyes, feeling her face growing red.

"C-c-confess?"

She jumped away from her doppelganger, resting her tummy on her bed. She pushed her head using her pillow, hiding her face from shame.

"B… but we're j-just friends! I… I don't want to do this so suddenly…"

The doppelganger shook its head.

"And now you're making excuses… have you learned nothing form what we have accomplished together? We've created enough events for us to confess! What more do I need to do for you?"

Tenri sighed, feeling her eyes misty.

"I… I don't think this is the right time anyway…"

The doppelganger lifted the pillow off Tenri.

"Then tell me, when is the right time for you?"

Tenri turned her head around, gazing upon the doppelganger's serious face.

"I… I don't know… maybe… maybe he won't accept the confession no matter what I do…"

It threw the pillow back on the bed, walking to the window. She rested her elbows on the windowsill, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Nonsense! No boy should ever do so! I see no reason that boy of yours would ever refuse…"

Tenri lifted her body up, facing the doppelganger.

"K… Keima-kun is no one's girlfriend… he… he has his own life at another world…"

The doppelganger rolled its eyes.

"So you choose to sacrifice those desires for his happiness? It's not healthy for you to do so!"

It walked away from the window, pulling Tenri out of her bed. She waved her arms around, screaming and moaning in protest. The doppelganger rolled its eyes as they leave the bedroom.

"We're going to his house whether you like it or not!"

* * *

><p>Tenri gazed upon the door, whimpering quietly to herself. <em>Wh… why am I here by myself?<em> An image of a note on a table appeared inside her mind. _Never thought my mother would need to leave the house early… I… I don't know if I should do this…_ Mari swung open the door, standing in front of Tenri. She closed her eyes and grinned at Tenri.

"Tenri-chan! Nice to meet you again!"

Tenri nodded back, smiling at her.

"Umm… IS Keima-kun inside?"

Mari turned her head away from Tenri, placing her hands on her lips.

"He's sick today… and I'm kinda worried about him if I go out to buy some medicine and talk to one of his teachers… I hope he won't-"

"Perhaps I could take care of him…"

Mari's body froze, making Tenri widen her eyes. _W… what have I done?_ Mari let out a nervous chuckle, slowly turned her head around.

"Don't you have school today?"

Tenri scratched her head, chuckling nervously. _I… I never done something like this before… especially when it's on a Tuesday…_

"Th… today's no school day…"

Mari slowly nodded her head. She reformed a smile on her face before walking out of the house.

"Well I suppose you could look after him! The two of you are friends after all…"

Tenri entered the house and sighed. _I… I don't know if I should do this…_ She climbed through the stars, tilting her head down. _Well… I guess I'm here now… I… I'll see what I could do…_ She opened the door in front of her, leading her to Keima's bedroom. She watched Keima struggled around, screaming in pain.

"That damn mother of mine! I need to get out of this some-"

His eyes shifted to Tenri, blinking at her.

"T… Tenri?"

Tenri blushed her cheeks, smiling at him.

"K… Keima-kun…"

He lifted his head up.

"What are you doing here?"

Tenri scratched her head, chuckling nervously.

"Umm… I heard that you got sick so… I… I wanted to help you…"

"So you wouldn't mind if I tell you to untie me at once, right?"

Tenri leaned towards him, pulling the chains off him. He lifted his body up, making Tenri's heart thump quickly. He lifted himself off his bed, walking away from her.

"Since you're in charge of me, go downstairs and see if my mother comes back."

She placed her hands on his shoulders, preventing him form leaving the room.

"But… don't you need to rest? You don't look well…"

Keima sighed. _I really want to finish my games first. I don't want this kind of opportunity to disappear before I get back to solving problems…_ He turned his head around, smiling at her.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

He walked away from Tenri, leaving his room. She crossed her lips, placing her hands on her chest. _Perhaps I'll keep a closer eye on him…_

* * *

><p>Hana sat at her desk, placing her hands on her cheeks. <em>I need to find a way to get out of here just for one day… I don't want to miss out on this opportunity today…<em> An image of Keima appeared inside her mind, making her cheeks redden. _I wonder what I could do when I arrive at his house though…_ Her mind fluttered off, taking her to another place. She found herself standing inside Keima's room, watching him cough loudly. He turned his head around, smiling at her.

"Th… thank god you're here…"

He coughed out more before Hana stood near him.

"Don't talk too much. You need to take it easy for now."

Hana knelt on the floor, lifting up a damp towel. She placed it on his forehead, making him sigh in relief.

"B… before you came here… I... I thought I wouldn't make it…"

Hana formed a smile on her face.

"Don't be silly…. You just needed someone to take care of you…"

Keima shifted his eyes to hers, watching them glimmer. His cheeks reddened.

"Y… your eyes…"

Hana blinked at him.

"Umm… what about them?"

Keima quickly averted his eyes and sighed.

"Nothing…"

Hana snapped out of her daydream, hearing the class bell ring.

"The assignment is due tomorrow. Get them done before Friday."

She watched students get off their desks, chatting amongst each other.

"That's when Mai High Fest begins, right?"

"I'm so excited for it!"

"The bonfire night will also be awesome!"

Hana placed her hands near her chin, humming to herself. _A bonfire they say… isn't that where couples would go to? Perhaps I could make him fall for me more…_

"Hana-chan. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She turned her head to Kumuro, noticing him standing near her. She sighed, lifting herself off the chair. She lifted herself off her desk before leaving the classroom. Kumuro followed after her, standing outside the corridors.

"Have you seen Keima buddy?"

She blinked at Kumuro in confusion.

"What makes you think I would know?"

Kumuro scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Well… it's just that… you and Keima buddy seemed to be together quite often…"

Hana widened her eyes, feeling her cheeks redden. She scratched her head, closing her eyes and chuckling nervously.

"It… it's not like we're very close to each other…"

She pulled her hand off her head, folding her arms.

"So how are you and Amika going today?"

Kumuro crossed his lips.

"Well…"

Hana sighed at him.

"You didn't make up to her, didn't you?"

He held his hands out, swivelling left and right.

"No no! We are together now!"

"Then… what's the problem this time?"

Kumuro faced away from her, placing his hands on his chin. _S… should I tell her my problems? Well… she is my childhood friend after all…_

"Well… it's just that… we somehow don't feel comfortable around each other anymore…"

Hana cocked her eyebrows.

"What do you mean exactly?"

Kumuro sighed.

"After we decided to go out together, her friends showed up… the two of us didn't even look at each other ever since…"

Hana grinned sinisterly.

"You silly boy! There's actually nothing wrong there!"

Kumuro turned around, blinking at her.

"..really?"

She nodded her head.

"Since the two of you have never been in a relationship, it's quite common that the two of you don't feel comfortable around each other as more than friends…"

"Then… how do I overcome that?"

Hana Placed her finger on her lips, humming to herself.

"Well… you obviously need to get used to the new relationship your in… perhaps tell yourself to make more eye contact with her. Try to make her feel comfortable around you too…"

Kumuro slowly nodded his head.

"I… I'm not sure about it…"

Hana lowered her eyelids. _Why do I get the feeling that I need to help him first?_

* * *

><p>Kumuro and Hana sat on the bench, facing each other. He crossed his lips, sweating nervously.<p>

"A…are you sure this will work?"

Hana nodded her head.

"Just visualise me as Amika and then try to have a conversation…"

Hana's head distorted, transforming into Amika. Kumuro stuttered anxiously, feeling his heart beating quickly.

"Y-y-you l-l-look so g-g-good today A… a…"

Kumuro turned his head away from Hana, whimpering in shame.

"I can't do this! I don't know why!"

Hana closed her eyes and sighed. _Maybe it's a bad idea to help him in the first place… _

"You can't be like this you know… the two of you are together now."

Kumuro sighed.

"… I know… but it's my first time having a girlfriend and all…"

Hana lifted her watch up, gazing upon it. _I'm wasting time here… perhaps now's the best time to go… _She lifted herself off the bench, strolling away from Kumuro.

"If you're gonna continue like this, I'll may as well take my leave…"

Kumuro turned his head, blinking at Hana.

"Where are you going?"

Hana's body froze. She closed her eyes, chuckling nervously.

"Well umm… I… I have to meet up with other friends of mine…"

She slowly opened her eyes, finding Kumuro smiling at her.

"I'm glad that you're making more friends at school! I want to see some of those friends of yours!"

She gasped, taking a step back.

"A… about that… they're not really used to other students at school like you… they are… umm… they particularly prefer people they're used to… I'm sure you would understand… right?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"I can just go with you and see if I can make them feel comfortable around me."

Hana sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't think it'll work…"

_Great… I forgot how persistent he could be at time…_ She extended her hands out, pointing at a random direction.

"Hey, isn't that Amika-chan over there?"

Kumuro widened his eyes, turning his head around.

"Where?"

He blinked at the clear blue skies. _Umm… I'm not quite sure she's there…_ As he turned away from the sky, he found himself standing alone.

"Where did Hana-chan go?"

* * *

><p>Hana hid behind a tree, peering at Kodoma wearing an army uniform. He gritted his teeth in anger, clenching his fist tightly.<p>

"'You've done a good job being on duty! Perhaps you would like to take tomorrow's shift too…' Why do I always have to take this role? Why can't that damn bitch take some of the shares? It's her idea in the first place!"

Hana sighed, turning her head away from him. _So the teachers still intended to guard the gate, huh? Just my luck… I thought I would be able to get past him easily…_ She closed her eyes, dreaming of Keima standing next to her. _Just as I have found an opportunity to make him fall for me, I have to deal with a few obstacles…_

"Hana-chan. What are you doing there?"

She opened her eyes, finding Chihiro and Ayumi standing in front of her. _And now there are more obstacles to take care of…_

"I'm just standing outside, relishing this beautiful sunny day…"

Chihiro placed her hands on Hana's shoulders, smiling at her.

"Are you just gonna stand there by yourself? That's no fun doing so!"

Ayumi leaned forward, smiling at Hana.

"Why don't you sit with us for lunch? We want to hear more about you!"

Hana chuckled nervously, breaking sweat on her face. _Well I am quite popular at my school… there's no reason to bump into other people who wanted my attention._

"I'm quite flattered by your offer… however…"

"There you are, Hana-chan! Are those your new friends you made?"

Chihiro and Ayumi turned around, blinking at them.

"What do you want follower?"

"Do you know this girl?"

Kumuro nodded his head.

"She and I are childhood friends. We used to be in the same elementary school before we went our separate ways in middle school…"

Chihiro closed her eyes, folding her arms.

"I don't believe you! Since when do you have connections with rich people like her?"

She turned her head, facing away from Kumuro.

"Is this true you're friends with him?"

She opened her eyes, blinking at the tree. Ayumi turned her head around, scratching her head.

"Where did she go?"

Kumuro crossed his lips. _Why does she disappear like this? It's like she wanted to avoid me…_

"Maybe this follower scared her away. Well he did get that contagious disease from that Otamegane!"

* * *

><p>Tenri opened the door, creeping through the room. She gazed upon the shelves filled with game cases. <em>It's been a few hours since he's in there… Maybe I should check up on him…<em>

"Are you just gonna let that opportunity slip past you again?"

She turned around, finding the doppelganger folding her arms. She sighed, shifting her eyes to the floor.

"W… why do you have to be here again?"

The doppelganger turned her head, gazing upon the TV screens hanging on the wall.

"How rude of him to ignore you like this! I really think he should be taught a lesson!"

Tenri's cheeks blushed slightly.

"H… he's fine…"

The doppelganger walked away from her, glaring at Keima sitting inside his 'cockpit'.

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind…"

Tenir grabbed its body, closing her eyes.

"Don't! I don't to make a fool of myself!"

It gritted its teeth, trying to pull free from Tenri's grasp.

"You… are not… fooling… anyone! Let go!"

"I… I'm fine like this! Please… I don't want to make this any worse…"

"Tenri, are you in my room?"

The doppelganger disappeared, making Tenri open her eyes. Keima turned his head around, revealing his droopy face. She widened her eyes in fear, covering her lips with her hands. _K-keima-kun!_ Keima blinked at Tenri in confusion.

"What's the matter?"

Tenri closed her eyes, scratching her head.

"Umm… it's nothing…"

She stood next to him, leaning forward.

"You… you should take some break for a while…"

He faced away from Tenri, gazing upon the screens.

"As long as I have my games, I'm fine."

She sighed, crossing his lips. _Should I intervene him? He might be reaching his peak of playing like this…_

"Besides, didn't I tell you to watch over?"

Suddenly, Keima's sneezed. He wiped his nose with his arm and sniffed. Tenri pulled Keima out of his seat, waving his arms around.

"Hey! I'm not done with other games!"

Tenri closed her eyes and sighed again. _Keima-kun can be a bit stubborn sometimes. _Inside his bedroom,she placed Keima on the bed, pulling his blanket over. Keima lifted his body upright, glaring at her.

"I don't need anyone to babysit me! I'm going back!"

He stood up straight, placing his hands on his hips. He then collapsed on the ground, making Tenri cover her mouth.

"Are you alright Keima-kun?"

She rotated his body around, making him rest on his back. She placed her hands on his forehead, making her heart beat faster. Her cheeks reddened, feeling her body shivering.

"I'll bring you a warm towel…"

She stood up from the ground before leaving the room. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making her widen her eyes. _K… Keima's mum is back?_ She turned her ehad, gazing upon the lower corridors. _Sh… should I answer it?_ She climbed down the stairs, crossing her lips. _It's not like I want to disrespect her… _ She turned the knob around, pulling the door towards her. She blinked at Hana standing in front of her.

"W… what are you doing here?"

Hana widened her eyes in disbelief. _She… she had beaten me to him? Wait a minute…_

"M-m-me? Wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

Tenri turned away form Hana, scratching her head. _Wh… what should I say to her?_

"Umm… there was no school today… so-"

"You're only here for Keima, aren't you?"

Hana glared at Tenri, making her widen her eyes. _She… she found out!_ Hana strolled past Tenri, climbing upstairs.

"I'm not gonna let some so-called friend take him away from me!"

Tenri watched Hana climbing up the stairs. She closed her eyes and sighed. She turned around, closing the door shut. _W… what can I do? I… I lost my chance…_

"Don't give up Tenri!"

Tenri turned her head to the doppelganger, watching it grasp her shoulders tightly. It dragged Tenri up the stairs, making her wave her arms around.

"The war has only just begun…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for the very late submission... I guess it's official... I may not be able to post more chapters regularly... it's been fun writing this series, but every time I tried finishing a chapter, I seemed to lost more will to keep going... Perhaps one day, I'll be able to zoom through the rest of the chapters very quickly... for now, this will now be on hitatus...

At the moment, check out my abridged series if you are keen to watch something new:

.com/user/SSDrWh0

I'm very sorry it has to come to this. As I said, maybe one day I'll come back...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: When two forces collide

Tenri and Hana sat opposite to each other, watching Keima groan. He gazed upon the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with Hana. _I don't get why she's not at school at this time… But then again, I could ask the same for Tenri… _Hana's eyes shifted to Tenri, forming a frown. _Her intentions cannot be hidden so easily! I know exactly what you're doing, and I have a sure plan to win Keima's heart!_ The doppelganger appeared besides Tenri, holding her hand near Tenri's ears.

"Don't worry about that girl. I have a plan, so follow my lead."

Tenri turned her head to Keima, holding her hand out. Her body trembled, feeling her heart thumping. Suddenly, Hana widened her eyes in fear. _Hey! She's trying to make her move! _She swiftly placed her hands on Keima's head, drawing his attention.

"My my… I think you might be recovering well from that cold you contracted!"

Tenri widened her eyes, gazing upon Hana's hands. The doppelganger shook its head.

"Tenri, Tenri. You're being too slow!"

Keima turned his head, lowering his eyelids.

"You can move your hands now."

Instead of waiting for Hana to respond, he lifted himself off the ground.

"You two should return to school. I think I can go back to my room now."

Hana glared at Keima leaving her and Tenri behind. _Why does he have to be so difficult?_ Keima again collapsed on the ground, forcing Tenri to quickly retrieve Keima.

"Keima-kun! You… You shouldn't keep doing this!"

Keima sighed. _Reality… I will not stand for this any longer!_ Inside Hana's mind, her head fumed with rage. _That little witch… _Instead of expressing her anger, she quickly pulled Keima away from Tenri, putting him back in his bed. She covered him with his blanket, smiling at him.

"Don't worry about that. We'll make sure your recovery is as quick as possible!"

She turned her head to Tenri, giving her a fake smile.

"Perhaps you could get him a glass of warm water while he waits…"

Tenri quickly nodded her head.

"Yes…"

She walked away from Keima and Hana, leaving the room. Hana grinned sinisterly, imagining herself cackling like a witch. _This way, I'll make sure Keima will love me more… when the time is right…_

* * *

><p>Yutuka lied on his bed, gazing upon the ceiling. <em>I remember this feeling I had with this Tsukiyo girl… It was so long ago that I forgot. I was afraid it might happen to me again…<em> He lifted himself up, shifting his eyes to a poster stuck on his wall. _In some ways, if I'm successful…_ He gritted his teeth, shaking his head. _I can't do that! That won't be the best way for me to help my god… But then again…_

His mind recalled the times he stood near Tsukiyo. _Somehow, it felt so right…_ He stood up and walked out of his room. _Maybe I'm just overthinking this… Maybe I should just try harder… Perhaps I should forget about this girl and assume that it was all nothing…_

"Hey brother! I need help with the DVD player!"

"Have you turned on the power point?"

He stood still, waiting for Ryou's response.

"I forgot about that! Thanks!"

Yutuka pulled out his PFP, holding it near his face.

"I might have to resort to getting advice from my god…"

* * *

><p>Hana gazed upon Keima, watching his glasses glow. <em>I don't get why he won't talk… He doesn't even have that 'PFP' of his with him!<em> Suddenly, he abruptly stood up from his bed, facing the door.

"I sense a message being delivered to me!"

Hana lowered his eyebrows.

"How could you possibly have known that?"

He ran out of his room, making her sigh. _I'm not sure about this, but perhaps I'm not progressing any further at this stage…_

"You may have received some tactical advantage over me, but that doesn't mean that you'll be able to win the war."

Hana widened his eyes, turning her head to Tenri.

"Since when have you started talking with more confidence?"

Tenri glared at Hana, conjuring thoughts inside her mind.

"That doesn't matter much. What you should come to understand is that I don't often go down so easily! For my love will triumph over yours!"

Hana gritted her teeth. _So she revealed her true form to me… That could possibly mean that my opponent is tougher than expected…_ She closed her eyes and grinned sinisterly.

"You can talk all you want. I'll soon find a way to make him mine once and for all."

* * *

><p>Kumuro hid behind the bushes, watching Amika sitting with Miyako. Hana's advices echoed inside his head. <em>You have to be more open to her. You two are going out after all…<em> He sighed, closing his eyes. _And yet, I have to hide behind the bushes due to this little dilemma…_ He slowly emerged out of the bush, glaring at his targets. _But this time! I will succeed! I shall talk to her without being so nervous!_ He slowly marched towards the girls, feeling buffed up inside his mind.

A few seconds later, he retreated back to his bushes, whimpering in fear. _I can't do this! What happens if I can only say a word? Oh god! Why am I not prepared?_ He lifted himself up again, glaring at his targets. _No! This is no time for such petty problems! I must succeed! I know I can!_ He marched towards the girls with renewed vigour, picturing himself as a warrior. As he draws near them, he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hey there, ladies!"

Amika gasped quietly, feeling her cheeks red. Miyako turned away from Amika, smiling back.

"Oh hey there! Do you wanna join us?"

Kumuro sat next to Amika, nodding his head.

"I would be glad to do so!"

He turned his head, facing Amika. _Okay Kumuro. You can do this! Just think up of anything you can talk about. Now, go!_ His mind drew blank, making him slowly whimper. _Oh who am I kidding? I can't do this! I don't know what to talk about!_

"Oh umm… I forgot… I think I was supposed to umm… find Keima buddy…"

Miyako blinked at Kumuro. Kumuro stood up, running away form the girls.

"I'll talk to you guys later!"

Miyako turned her head to Amika, scratching her head.

"Is there something wrong, Amika-chan? It's almost as if he has done something wrong?"

Amika shifted her eyes to Miyako, smiling as if she doesn't have any burdens.

"I'm sure he just forgot about that friend of his…"

* * *

><p>"So this messenger finally wanted my help. And it's a tough question too."<p>

He placed his fingers near his chin, humming to himself.

"If what he said is definitely true, then this Tsukiyo girl might have some sudden interest in that guy… However, if I get him to try and pursue her, and then he failed the mission, then I have to find someone else to draw her away from me…"

He fell flat on the ground and sighed.

"This is indeed a tough decision…"

He moved his fingers around, creating a reply to Yutuka.

"But then again, if I also help him, then the chances of success would no doubt increase."

"Keima! I'm home!"

Keima widened his eyes in fear. _Crap! If she finds out I'm in here, there's no telling what would happen!_

"I hope you're not in that room again! Or I will be extremely disappointed with you!"

He quickly rushed out of his room, reaching for the other side.

"Aha! So you have been out of your room…"

Keima slowly turned his head, whimpering at Mari. She gritted her teeth, clutching her shopping bag tightly.

"You would even force your childhood friend to let you go?"

Keima scratched his head nervously.

"No no… it's not like that…"

Hana and Tenri popped their heads from the room, blinking at Keima. Mari pushed her feet against her back, making him squirm.

"Go back to your room and at least get better!"

* * *

><p>"Wow Keima. You sure took a huge beating from your mum…"<p>

"Shut up…"

Kumuro sat next to Keima, blinking at him. He turned his head to Hana, making her face away from him.

"Why were you at Keima's house that whole time?"

Hana sighed.

"I… I needed to tell him something important…"

Keima sighed.

"I don't think it wa-"

Hana elbowed him hard, making Keima groan in pain. He gritted his teeth in anger. _What was that all about?_

"So anyway, why were you in your room at one stage?"

Keima adjusted his glasses.

"This messenger wanted help from me. He wanted to drag this Tsukiyo girl away from me himself…"

Hana widened her eyes.

"Are you sure this will work?"

Keima shrugged.

"Perhaps it might be worthwhile. As soon as I can get out of here, I might help him devise a strategy that'll ensure her heart will belong to his."

"I know this is important and all, but wouldn't Tenri hear this at all?"

Keima moved his head around, searching for Tenri.

"Speaking of which, where did she go?"

* * *

><p>"What? I can't believe this! Who's this Tsukiyo girl he's referring to?"<p>

The doppelganger folded its arms, standing near Tenri inside the lavatory. Tenri shrugged at him.

"I… I don't think this is what Keima actually meant…"

"Think about it. This Hana girl seemed to be trying to get Keima. Perhaps he might've seduced other women before her!"

"But… Keima-kun is-"

"Don't you get it?"

Tenri cowered in fear, making the doppelganger cross its lips.

"Okay… I may have been a bit harsh on this, but it could explain why he wasn't paying attention to you…"

It raised its arm up, clenching its fist tightly.

"That unfaithful man needs to be taught a lesson! We can't just let him slide!"

"It's okay…"

The doppelganger shifted its eyes to Tenri.

"I think… I think it's best if we leave it as they are. If Keima-kun really loves another girl…"

"Don't give up so easily! You need to show him your love! He needs to know how you truly feel!"

Tenri crossed her lips, projecting images of Keima inside her mind. She walked out of the lavatory, walking out of Keima's house.

"Tenri-chan! Are you leaving so soon?"

Tenri turned around, smiling at Mari.

"I… I have to be at home now…"

* * *

><p>Ayumi sat at the living room, gazing upon the TV screen. The thought of the Mai High festival startled her. <em>I can't believe I have to be at some 'beauty pageant'… Can't they get someone like Kanon-chan for this?<em> Echoes of her student recalled inside her mind. _Come on Ayumi! It'll be fun! All the boys wanted you to be there anyway! You might be able to win this year's contest!_ She crossed her lips before getting off the couch. _Doing this… thing. Is embarrassing…_ She headed for her room, having Keima inside his mind. She shook her head, taking him off her mind.

_Why do I keep thinking about that guy? In fact, why did I almost confess to that guy?_ She entered her room, diving for her bed. She smothered her head with the pillow, hiding her shames. _I think I'm starting to get a little bit crazy…_ She sighed, feeling her cheeks redden. _Maybe it's not crazy at all… Maybe Katsuragi's not really as bad as I thought he was…_

* * *

><p>Chihiro yawned loudly, stretching her arms out. She quickly moved her phone near her ears.<p>

"Are you excited about our debut?"

Miyako sighed.

"Of course I am, but shouldn't we organise our final meeting tomorrow?"

Chihiro shrugged.

"Maybe… but I reckon our girls have been working hard, am I right?"

"What about Yui? And Amika? They seemed to be having their own problems…"

"Whatever happens, I'm sure they'll pull through together!"

Chihiro placed her phone on her bed and sighed. _The big moment is finally coming… but I'm not sure if we're truly ready…_ She rested her head on her pillow. _Maybe I should be more positive with this. We've been practicing nearly everyday after all… _She got off her bed, carrying her phone to her desk. She placed it there before gazing upon the calendar in front of her. _The bonfire's coming up soon…_ She crossed her lips. _Awwh man! I haven't even thought about finding a boy to go on a date with. Well… Maybe I could try-_

She gasped quietly, finding Keima sticking inside her mind. She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Dammit! Stop thinking about that disgusting creep! Urgh!"

Her head stood still, opening her eyes. _I… I guess I can't hold these feelings to myself any longer…_ She grinned sinisterly, returning to her normal self.

"Besides, he should go out more instead of staying home all the time!"

* * *

><p>"The next thing you should do is to send her a text message."<p>

Kumuro shrugged at Hana.

"I don't have a phone."

She smacked him on the head, glaring at him.

"Why the hell don't you do have that? How do you expect Amika to communicate when you're far apart at times?"

Keima sighed, lying on the couch and playing his PFP.

"Everyone knows that the PFP is far superior to your so-called phones. They're pretty much the next generation device for all gamers!"

She threw a book at him, making him groan.

"You should get one yourself too!"

Keima gritted his teeth, feeling his head throbbing.

"We're fine without it. We seemed to be 'getting in touch' often."

Kumuro scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

"Well he has a point there. I can come to his house and talk to him on the weekends."

Hana closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"You boys are too ignorant indeed…"

Keima lowered his PFP, turning his head to Hana.

"Tomorrow should be the start of the festival. I'll be away at school again and meet up with that messenger."

"Who said that?"

Keima widened his eyes, finding his mother glaring at him.

"It's bad enough that I have to deal with your gaming problems! But I don't want you skipping school tomorrow!"

Keima gulped. _I should've made sure no one else annoying has heard that…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I guess I'm slightly back! It's been too long for me to let this series go. I also decided to keep the chapters shorter in word count, but I'll quickly wrap this series up. Who knows, maybe I'll do another fanfic based on TWGOK... However, check out my channel for all abridged series I have made while I was away:_  
><em>

www/youtube/com/user/ssdrwh0 (I tried to make the link work... this will do...)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Sorry for the long wait!

Keima and Kumuro sighed, lying on the couch. Keima pulled out his PFP, tapping buttons on it.

"That SSDRWH0 guy is taking his damn time trying to come up with that new chapter. I sometimes wonder if he actually had ran out of ideas…"

Kumuro shrugged.

"He said he knows what direction he wanted the story to go through, but I feel urged to agree with you more…"

"Maybe he lied to us and the viewers and so this is just another way of saying that he had given up on trying to find new ideas…"

"Or maybe, he got tired of finishing the novel and decided to do something else!"

Keima cocked his eyebrows, finding Kumuro's voice differently.

"Was it me, or does your voice sound dopey?"

Kumuro turned his head to Keima.

"I thought you said something…"

Keima and Kumuro lifted their heads up, blinking at an unfamiliar figure. He waved his hands at them and smiled.

"I'm Kouichi! And I'm currently working for SSDRWH0 in his recent projects!"

Keima and Kumuro turned their heads, facing each other.

"Do you know this guy?"

"Nope. Do you?"

"I guess that makes the two of us…"

They turned their heads to Kouichi.

"Are you a new character for this series or what?"

Kouichi shook his head.

"Actually, I'm from ANOTHER series…"

A cricket jumped on Kumuro's head and whistled.

"What?"

Kouichi sighed.

"Another. You know… A novel that produced an anime and manga."

Keima sighed, lifting his PFP up.

"I don't get why this chapter is drifting away form the main storyline, but this guy has something to do with it…"

Kouichi shrugged.

"I don't know why he wanted me to appear in this chapter, but I can see why he got bored of it…"

Kumuro squinted his eyes.

"What are you trying to imply?"

Kouichi shrugged.

"Idunno… but maybe he could abandon this series and just focus on the more importantly stuff like the projects I'm involved with."

Kumuro glared are Kouichi, lifting his shirt up.

"Hey! I spent so much time being in this fan fiction! And I aint gonna let some fan fiction writer do that to us!"

"It's no use…"

Keima sighed.

"I prefer playing games all the time!"

"Oh come on buddy! This is our series we're talking about! It's slowly dying!"

"I don't mind about that! All the times I've been bothered by many artists have sickened me! Besides, I just had the best five months of my life!"

Kouichi chuckled nervously.

"Can you please let go of-"

"NO! NOT UNLESS YOU DO SOEMTHING ABOUT IT!"

Kumuro growled at Kouichi, making him sigh.

"What do you want me to do with it? It was clearly obvious that he lacked motivation and stamina. He'll never finish the projects he's completing!"

"Well I for one do!"

Kumuro pushed Kouichi away, growling at him.

"He has worked so hard to get this far, and just as this alternative story is drifting away from the actual plot of Keima's world in a good way-!"

"Both stories have crappy endings!"

Kumuro turned around, shouting at Keima.

"Will you help me out there Keima buddy?"

Keima shook his head.

"If it doesn't have the main protagonist returning to his peaceful life… forever… then I don't see how both stories are really good."

Kumuro kicked Keima out of his couch.

"I had enough of your terrible remarks!"

Keima groaned, lying on the floor.

"What did you do that for? You almost made my game get destroyed!"

"Have you learned nothing after you went through both experiences? Have you learned the hard truth about your ideals and how you need to be more open-minded?"

Keima shook his head.

"You obviously got everything wrong… Who said that I wanted reality to teach me a lesson?"

Keima shed a tear, forming a chibi face.

"No one asks me how I would feel before they throw shit at my face. Nobody understands how shit reality is. So why do I deserve this kind of treatment all the time?"

"That's because you whine too much…"

Keima and Kumuro turned their heads to Kouichi.

"Have you asked how I feel to find out that my Aunt was actually dead this whole time? Have you asked how I felt when I had to kill her myself? No…"

Kouichi shed a tear.

"This whole curse my school had may have taken peoples' lives away, but do I run away from problems when I feel shit? Of course not! I have to accept fate as it is and move on!"

Kouichi walked away from Keima and Kumuro, holding his hand to his heart.

"I have to move on… I just…"

Suddenly, Kouichi fell down, prompting Kumuro to run to him.

"Dude! Are you alright?"

He flipped Kouichi over, checking for his pulse. Kumuro sighed, feeling gloomy.

"Damn that curse… It got to him…"

Keima laid his body on the couch, holding his PFP above him.

"Not my problem he was stupid enough to go to a school filled with death traps."

Kumuro kicked Keima out of his couch, sending him flying out of the house.

"That's it! You're going to Yomiyama high!"

* * *

><p>It's been very long since I made a chapter... I'm so sorry for you guys to wait for that long... but hey, the guys spoke the truth... I kinda wished I've done it ages ago... but sometimes it's hard to get motivated with there are other things I could do... Hopefully, the next canon chapter will be released soon(ish).<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The princess and the peasant

Keima stood near the school gates, folding his arms and tapping his feet. _What's taking them so long?_ He turned his head, finding Hana and Yutuka strolling towards him. Yutuka sighed nervously.

"I'm not really sure if this is a good idea my god… maybe we should find alternative methods to-"

"Fool! Do you not believe in my powers?"

Yutuka stood near Keima, scratching his head.

"I don't really mean to insult you like that, but I have my own reasons to doubt these chances of success."

"Well if you follow everything I say, then I promise you'll be guaranteed success…"

Yutuka hesitantly nodded his head.

"I… I'll do my best."

* * *

><p>Kumuro stood near Yui and Ichigou, drawing their attention to him. Yui rubbed her knuckles into Ichigou's wig, making him groan quietly.<p>

"Oh hi there! What is it you want from us?"

Kumuro took a deep breath.

"I… I have some problems with my girlfriend…"

Ichigou and Yui turned their heads, blinking at each other. Eventually, Yui wrapped her arms around Kumuro's shoulders with a huge grin.

"You can tell me anything… I know that the two of you haven't been talking to each other in days…"

Kumuro sighed.

"Yeah… Ever since she and I went out, things just… felt awkward."

Ichigou placed his hands on Kumuro's shoulders.

"It's okay. I understand."

Yui nodded his head.

"Sometimes, you just needed a bit of confidence and stamina in you life. Besides, maybe you need to find a reason why the two of you liked each other in the first place."

Feeling the fire burning inside, Kumuro lifted his head up, glaring at the sky.

"You're right! For far too long, I've been less confident with myself everyday! I need to do something about it!"

Yui and Ichigou nodded their heads.

"I think the two of us knows how to solve that problem of yours…"

* * *

><p>Yutuka, Keima and Hana hid behind the wall, gazing upon Tsukiyo. Yutuka sighed, popping his head away.<p>

"I don't know about this… I'm not sure if trespassing a different school is a good idea…"

Keima sighed.

"We've practiced this many times. It's been an hour since we've done anything. Plus I have predicted all of the teacher's movement, so you don't have to worry about it."

Hana nodded his head.

"If it's simply about you being nervous, you have nothing to worry when we're around."

Yutuka closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He moved away from Keima and Hana, fixing his eyes on Tsukiyo. _I can do this!_ He stood near Tsukiyo, clutching his fists tightly. _I have spend hours preparing for this! I need to succeed, now!_ Keima and Hana moved their head forward, witnessing the fire burning inside Yutuka's soul.

Suddenly, Yutuka crept away form Tsukiyo, hiding behind the wall.

"I can't do it!"

Hana gritted her teeth, slapping his head.

"Have you gone soft all of a sudden! I thought you have the will of the capturing god!"

Keima shook his head.

"For someone who I thought almost has something in common with me, I can't believe this is happening…"

Hana folded her arms, turning away from Yutuka.

"It's even more pathetic when he's also afraid of girls like that…"

Yutuka gritted his teeth, gazing upon the ground. _What am I doing? Am I submitting defeat so easily? I can't let myself get pushed around like that!_ He lifted himself of the ground before walking towards Tsukiyo again. _I may have been rejected before, but that doesn't mean I should cower in fear as I speak... I need to stick to the game plan and focus on the objective at hand! I must not fail my god!_ He stood near Tsukiyo, gulping nervously.

"I see you attend this school…"

Tsukiyo turned her head around, widening her eyes.

"W… What are you doing here?"

Yutuka shrugged.

"I just so happened to be on an errand for my foolish brother."

Tsukiyo quickly face away from Yutuka, reddening her cheeks a bit.

"I'm busy with Luna. If you would so kindly please leave me be, Luna and I are observing the stars."

Yutuka sighed. _She's indeed quite tough… Somehow, I think women like her are my weakness…_

"If you wanted to spend time alone for the rest of your life, I won't stop you."

Yutuka walked away from Tsukiyo, forcing her to turn her head around.

"Are you some kind of an idiot? Luna and I aren't alone!"

Yutuka grinned.

"Do you honestly think that doll actually talks to you?"

Tsukiyo glared at Yutuka, puffing her cheeks.

"How dare you talk to Luna like that! She doesn't appreciate you saying such rude words coming from your mouth!"

"Perhaps… or perhaps she's tired of you not understanding her well enough…"

Yutuka took a few steps before feeling his arms being heavy. He turned around, finding Tsukiyo slapping him. She stood still, glaring at him. She turned around, returning to her bench.

"I'm sorry…"

Tsukiyo's body froze, feeling her heat pounding. Yutuka scratched his head and sighed.

"I… I'm just feeling worked up with my brother that I took my frustrations out on you… Sometimes it's hard living with a brother whose brain is a size of a peanut…"

Tsukiyo placed her hand near her heart.

"Then… What do you truly think about Luna?"

Yutuka shrugged.

"If you really think that doll communicates to you, then I guess it is real…"

Hana and Keima widened their eyes in shock. (Hana) _I thought for a moment he was going to screw up… but he really outdid himself._ (Keima) _Such a cheap and shitty tactic actually worked in his favour…_ Interesting… Tsukiyo turned around, gazing upon Yutuka.

"I… I don't ask anyone about this but… you can come to this place tomorrow…"

She turned away, returning to her bench.

"I'll be waiting for you…"

* * *

><p>Kumuro huffed and puffed, lying on the ground.<p>

"This isn't the sort of determination I wanted you know…"

Yui sighed, finding the weights lying near Kumuro.

"You won't be able to win Amika-chan's heart with that sort of attitude! You need to get going!"

Ichigou scratched his head.

"I think you misunderstood me about helping Kumuro…"

Yui turned her head, blinking at Ichigou.

"What do you mean exactly?"

Ichigou shrugged.

"I was thinking more of making him the punch bag…"

Kumuro squinted his eyes at Ichigou. _Really? A punch bag?_

"What does all of this have to do with gaining the courage needed to speak to Amika?"

Yui sighed, sitting on the ground.

"Sometimes, there are men who aren't man enough to talk to girls, even saying hi. You on the other hand are reaching that stage of avoiding all possible communication with Amika!"

Kumuro pouted his lips.

"Oh come on! I'm not really that bad, am I?"

Ichigou turned his head to Yui, smiling at her.

"Before I started going out with my beloved, I was afraid of asking her out and stuff… But with a little bit of courage, I was able to win her heart for sure!"

Yui moved him near her, smiling at him.

"Awwh… You're so cute when you start talking about your problems life that!"

Kumuro turned his head away, averting his eyes from the couple's embrace. _Despite this mishap, they told me exactly what's missing right now! I need to get my drive back for sure! _Kumuro lifted himself off the ground, walking away form the couple.

"I'm gonna reclaim my happiness back for good! Ain't no one gonna stop me now!"

* * *

><p>Keima and Hana sat at the bench, gazing upon the sky.<p>

"Hopefully, this case I have with Tsukiyo will eventually be over by tomorrow… It's quite bothersome though that my mother has been constantly watching me… I hope that there won't be any problems similar to this…"

"You know…"

Keima turned his head around, blinking at Hana.

"If you really want to make sure, we could pretend we're attending the festival bonfire together so that no one else will bother you."

Hana gazed upon Keima, waiting for his response. Keima hummed to himself. _Something's a bit off with Hana today… I may be getting rid of more problems every day… but it's not like she wouldn't care if she doesn't get compensation for helping me out..._ Keima sighed, turning his head to his PFP.

"I suppose that won't be such a bad idea after all…"

Hana lifted herself off the bench, walking away from Keima.

"That'll give you some time before more start reaching close to you…"

Keima sighed, moving his body around the bench, resting his back. _It was obvious that she still wants me… If she was anymore subtle, then she might be able to catch me off guard… but no mortal can ever deceive the capturing god, for I have played many galge games filled with deception and lies!_

"You need to get a life Otamegane!"

Keima lowered his eyelids. _Oh great, look who came crawling to me…_ He slowly turned his head, glaring at Chihiro smiling at him.

"I can definitely see you living on the streets, with no job, no home, and no money to live with the way you're slouching around!"

Keima turned his head away, paying attention to his PFP.

"I don't need shitty distractions like you around me. If you don't have anything else better to say, then leave!"

Chihiro sat on Keima's stomach, making him groan in pain.

"If someone accidentally sit on you, you might get squashed to death having your body lacking a good amount of exercise!"

Keima waved his hands around.

"That's no way to treat someone like me around! This is torture I tell you!"

She stood up from the bench, allowing Keima to breathe heavily. She folded her arms, closing her eyes.

"You know how cruel real life can get…"

Keima gritted his teeth.

"Sadly for me, it likes to keep reminding me of that…"

"Well I know one way of solving that problem…"

Keima cocked his eyebrows.

"Really? I thought that there isn't a way to get rid of reality for good."

Chihiro faced away from Keima.

"Well I could tell you… but you're too busy staying home and playing games all the time…"

"If it's all about giving up on my games, I wouldn't dream of it…"

"Maybe you don't have to…"

Keima lifted himself upright, lowering his PFP near his lap.

"What do you want?"

Chihiro grinned.

"Well since you don't have someone to go with to the bonfires…"

"Actually, I do."

Chihiro widened her eyes. _Wait… no way…_ Regaining her confidence, she turned around, smirking at him.

"Would anyone believe that some game character of yours would be enough to be considered as your date?"

Keima sighed, lifting his PFP up.

"If you don't believe me, go ask Hana."

Suddenly, Chihiro laughed out loud, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Are you kidding? Why would some fancy rich girl like her want to go out with you?"

Keima shrugged.

"As much as I hate admitting it, she has been constantly around me."

Chihiro folded her arms, glaring at him.

"Okay, now you're just being an ass!"

Keima lifted himself off the ground, walking away from her.

"If you really want to find out for yourself, you can ask her to your heart's content."

Chihiro faced away from Keima, gazing upon the sky.

"There's no way someone like him would get lucky…"

* * *

><p>Kumuro marched through the corridors, drawing attention to nearby students. <em>I need to bring that inner confidence my mother gave to me! I must overcome my fears in order to win Amika-chan's heart once again!<em> He entered the classroom, gazing upon Amika. _You can do this Kumuro! Believe in the power of the man!_ As he draws closer to Amika, his heart started beating quickly. _No matter what things get thrown at me, nothing will stand in my way now!_ He stood near Amika, clearing his throat. Amika turned her head to Kumuro, staring at him.

Suddenly, Kumuro collapsed on the ground, whimpering like a dog.

"I can't do this! I'm such a wimp!"

Amika scratched her head.

"What are you talking about?"

Kumuro lifted his head up and sighed.

"No matter how hard I try, I don't have enough courage to talk to you like I usually do…"

"No… it's not you…"

Kumuro turned his head, blinking at Amika.

"No matter how hard I try, I also have trouble trying to talk to you… I don't know what's going on anymore…"

Kumuro lifted himself off the ground.

"Maybe we're expecting too much from each other ever since we became girlfriend and boyfriend…"

Amika nodded her head.

"I thought that having a boyfriend is easy to have… But…"

"Maybe it was a lot weirder when we're not exactly friends…"

Amika nodded her head.

"I… I'm not sure what we should do…"

Kumuro placed his hands on Amika's shoulders.

"I think I know the easiest way to solve this…"

* * *

><p>"You and Amika broke up?"<p>

Hana folded her arms, glaring at Kumuro. Kumuro shrugged.

"Actually, it was more like 'Let's treat each other like friends' kinda things!"

Hana cocked her eyebrows.

"What are you saying exactly?"

Kumuro strolled past Hana, leaning him arms on the veranda.

"We didn't feel very comfortable being with each other so quickly. So I think the best way is to be friends for a little longer to get used to each other."

Hana lowered her eyelids.

"That sounds like the dumbest idea I've ever heard. Who the hell would do something like that?"

Kumuro shrugged.

"Who knows, but I hope this gives up more time to get used to each other…"

Hana strolled away from Kumuro.

"What should I describe the two of you together then?"

"Maybe friends with benefits for now…"

"That doesn't sound right!"

"We're still going out together anyway, but we just need to get used to the idea first…"

Hana closed her eyes and sighed.

"Well… as long as you're not actually planning to break up with Amika, I guess I'm fine with it…"

"Hey Hana."

She opened her eyes, finding Chihiro standing in front of her.

"Is it true that you're taking that Otamegane to the bonfire?"

Chihiro paused, waiting for Hana's response. Hana shrugged at her.

"If you mean Keima, then yes. I am taking him to the bonfire."

Chihiro cocked her eyebrow.

"You're joking right? There's no way some disgusting gaming creep would want someone like-"

"I sense a bit of jealously within you…"

Chihrio widened her eyes, feeling her cheeks reddening.

"N… no… Why would I do that?"

Hana sighed, facing her away.

"There's no point denying that… I'm sorry that I made you disappointed though…"

"There's no way I would consider going out with that Otamegane!"

"You can keep that act up for all I care. Everything's settled anyway."

Chihiro turned her back on Hana, facing her away.

"You're right. I shouldn't change anything…"

She walked away from Hana, tilting her head down. A tear trickled througb her face, prompting her to quickly wipe it off. Kumuro tilted his head, staring at Chihiro.

"What's going on Hana?"

Hana shifted her eyes to Kumuro.

"I guess it has something to do with Keima…"

* * *

><p>"I know I haven't talked to you for days… But WHY AM I TIED UP ALL OF A SUDDEN?!"<p>

Heihachi sighed, watching Keima's body swing like a metronome.

"Dude, it's not cool when I tried finding you for advice… I'm planning to ask her out to the bonfire…"

Keima jerked his body around.

"Get me outta this and I'll help you!"

Heihachi released the ropes, dropping him on the ground. Keima groaned in pain. _The sooner the better I guess…_ Keima slowly lifted himself off the ground.

"What's your progress so far?"

Heihachi scratched his head.

"I… I kinda slacked off a bit here and there, but I guess I'm still going…"

Keima sighed.

"That'll do I guess…"

Keima pulled out a notebook, scribbling down a few things.

"Okay… asking a captain of the woman's karate club… this is going to be tough…"

Heihachi shouted a Keima.

"I thought you can help me with this no matter what?!"

Keima shrugged.

"There is a connection you could take advantage of, but it's not exactly a reliable one for you to use…"

He flipped the notebook over, writing down more notes.

"Kusunoki had some troubles in the past, and to me… it almost sounds like history repeating itself…"

Keima put away his notebook.

"Which means that if you wanted to follow the same path and the guy who was with her last time, the chances of that happening are very slim."

Heihachi sighed.

"So you're saying that asking her out on a date is out of the question."

Keima shrugged.

"If you really want to try, you can… but there is only one solution that's double or nothing…"

"Please tell me!"

Keima widened his eyes, finding Heihachi sobbing near Keima.

"I don't want all of the work I did to go to waste!"

Keima sighed.

"There is one other way of doing this… but you may not like it…"

* * *

><p>Heihachi sighed, carrying cats on his body.<p>

"I feel like a crazy cat lady carrying these with me…"

Keima shrugged.

"Apparently, she likes cats. So if we can work around this focus, then you maybe be able to ask her out."

Heihachi lowered his eyelids.

"What? The only variation there is to it is just that."

Keima paused.

"I only did that for revenge."

Heihachi shook Keima's shoulders tightly.

"You bitch! You set me up for it, didn't you?"

"Let go of me!"

Keima fell off, gazing upon Heihachi.

"You haven't helped me at all, didn't you?"

Keima sighed.

"Actually, I was… though I have to break the news to you…"

Heihachi fell down, lying on the floor.

"I really just have to ask her out, right?"

Keima nodded his head.

"Considering that she'll experience déjà vu, I'm afraid so…"

"That's okay."

Heihachi lifted himself off the ground, walking away from Keima.

"If it boils down to following this path, then this is the path I shall take."

Keima sighed, lifting himself up.

"Either way, this'll take longer than expected…"

* * *

><p>"You broke up with Kumuro?"<p>

Amika smiled nervously, finding Miyako and Ayumi's head close to hers.

"It's… it's not like that…"

Miyako scratched her head.

"It would've made more sense if that was the case. The two of you haven't been talking to each other ever since we found out about it…"

Amika sighed.

"We will get back together…"

Ayumi placed her hands on Amika's head, smiling at her.

"It's okay. We're here for you if you get dumped."

Amika glared at Ayumi.

"I told you! We're not going to break up!"

Miyako sighed, leaning back.

"I'm kinda jealous that everyone in this class is starting to get a relationship… There aren't many boys to choose from…"

Ayumi turned her head to Miyako.

"I don't think that's actually a bad thing… Besides, the only boys without a girlfriend tend to suck at getting one."

Miyako stretched her arms out.

"What about that Otamegane? He seemed like he could easily get one if he tried."

Ayumi and Amika widened their eyes. They leaned their heads forwards, shouting at Miyako.

"There is no way that creep has a chance!"

Miyako strolled away from the girls.

"Maybe I could ask him out to the bonfire."

"Don't bother."

The girls turned their heads to Chihiro, finding her leaning against the wall.

"Apparently Hana's the one doing so."

Amika and Ayumi dropped their jaws.

"WHHHAAAAAAATTT?!"

Miyako stood near Chihiro, gazing upon her face.

"Seems like he was able to capture a girl's heart. Looks like I don't have to ask him out…"

Chihiro cocked her eyebrows.

"Why the hell do you want to do that?"

Miyako shrugged.

"I kinda feel sorry for him not having a girlfriend yet. He needs to get one latter on."

Chihiro sighed.

"More like he needs his brain fixed from playing too many games. Well she obviously has something plotting against that creep."

Chihiro sighed. _There's something off-putting about that Hana girl… I thought she was a nice person…_ Shrugging off her aching heart, she formed a huge smile.

"Well his heart can rot for all I care!"

Amika crossed her lips. _That can't be true… Can it?_

"Oh yeah, Amika and Kumuro broke up!"

Amika's head turned red, sending steam out of her ears.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WE'RE JUST GONNA BE FRIENDS FOR A WHILE!"

* * *

><p>Heihachi hid behind the door, peering through the gaps. He watched Kusunoki practicing her techniques, awing with admiration.<p>

"Every time I watch her do this kind of stuff, it makes me wonder if I needed to learn some fancy techniques…"

Keima leaned his back against the wall, playing his PFP.

"Just focus on asking her out. You only got one shot at this."

Heihachi nodded his head.

"Don't worry. I'll do just that."

Heiahchi enters the room, setting his eyes on the goal. _This is it. It's now or never._ He stood near Kusunoki, scratching his head.

"Captain, have you heard about the Majima festival coming up soon?"

She lunged her fists forward, creating a powerful gale flying through the dojo.

"I have been informed by the council members that I need to gather all the students up and have them perform by Sunday."

Heihachi nodded his head.

"I… I wish to join you for Sunday…"

Kusunoki froze, making Heihachi gulp nervously. _Ah shit…_

"You've been spending more time doing some cleaning up around here. What makes you so sure that you're able to practice well by Sunday?"

Heihachi shrugged.

"Maybe we could find out through sparring."

She quickly shifted her eyes to Heihachi.

"Oh really? Are you willing to challenge me, your Captain, to a spar so arrogantly?"

Heihachi grinned sinisterly, changing his stance.

"I like to warn you that I have been watching you practice your techniques ever since I came here…"

Kusunoki grinned, turning her body around.

"I'll accept your challenge, but don't think I'll go easy on you!"

Heihachi chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of having anyone, let alone a woman, go easy on me!"

Kusunoki gritted her teeth before charging towards him. Heihachi widened his eyes, blocking his face with his arms. Her hands stopped near his arms, gazing upon him. Heihachi slowly lowered his arms, watching Kusunoki swing her legs around. Heihachi rolled away before retaliating with his kick. Kusunoki grabbed his leg, making him wave his arms around.

"Wait! Please don't flip me over!"

Kusunoki grinned.

"For someone who was initially perceived as a trash, I guess you do have some skill in you…"

Kusunoki released his legs, walking away from Heihachi.

"If you really are passionate about this, come to the dojo tomorrow. Expect yourself to push yourself to the limits."

Heihachi walked out of the room, smiling victoriously.

"I can't believe this! I actually made her smile!"

Keima nodded his head.

"I guess you are fortunate enough to go with the fight option, considering that you have a chance to perhaps match her strength at least."

"I was wrong about you, trash boy."

Keima lifted his head up, finding Hinoki standing near Keima. Keima widened his eyes, pointing his fingers at Hinoki.

"Why are you at school? Wouldn't that leave you exposed to your sister?"

Hinoki shrugged at Keima.

"It's not like she'll notice anything during training. She has a lot more to go if she wants to achieve anything in life."

Keima lowered his eyelids. _She has stayed the same since last time…_ Hinoki turned her eyes to Heihachi, dropping her smile.

"You may have been able to avoid her attacks, but you still have a long way to go…"

Heihachi shrugged.

"Whenever there's love around, I'll go through anything standing in my way."

Keima turned his head to Heihachi. _That obviously didn't happen with Hana…_ Hinoki grabbed Heihachi's cheeks, squeezing them tightly.

"If you really are determined to please her, perhaps you would also like some extra training from me, right?"

Heihachi waved his arms around.

"Please don't squeeze my cheeks."

She threw Heihachi on the ground, watching him pant breathlessly.

"If you really want to impress me and my sister, then you better start coming to my afternoon sessions tomorrow, boy…"

* * *

><p>Amika and Hana left the school grounds, strolling through the city streets. Amika sighed, gazing upon the ground.<p>

"Is it true that you're taking that Otamegane to the bonfire?"

Hana sighed.

"If you mean by Keima, then yes."

"Why are you suddenly interested in him?"

Hana gritted her teeth. _Dammit! She's onto me!_ She changed her face, prevent Amika from revealing her true feelings.

"Oh… about that… I just asked him out because I feel sorry for him."

Amika hesitated, gazing upon Hana.

"R… really?"

"I mean he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. Who knows what would happen if kept avoiding society?"

"To be honest, I don't think it's a good idea to get too close to him…"

Hana turned her head, blinking at Amika.

"What do you mean?"

She clenched her fists, lifting it up high.

"He has no concern for ordinary people like you and I! Do you honestly think that he wanted something like that?"

Hana turned her head away from Amika.

"I… I'm not sure if that's entirely tr-"

"You like him, don't you?"

Hana widened her eyes.

"What makes you think that a high-class girl like me would like to date someone like him?"

Amika placed her hands on Hana's shoulders.

"Finally! I shall have my revenge on you!"

Amika grinned sinisterly, chuckling like a maniac. Hana pushed Amika away, cowering in fear.

"No! There seems to be a misunderstanding! I… I…"

Amika sighed, folding her arms.

"I guess I did have that feeling ever since we visited your house. Now that I think about it, I was wondering why you chased after him during that night we had a dancing lesson…"

Hana sighed, turning her head away from Amika.

"To think that you caught me so easily…"

"Don't try making him yours…"

Hana lifted her head up, witnessing Amika's serious face.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but before I went for Kumuro-sama I used to kinda like that disgusting creep. Every time I looked at him, he was far too focused on his 'game girls'!"

Amika placed her hands on her cheeks and sighed.

"Unlike my Kumuro-sama, he treats me nicely and always chooses me over his games! How romantic!"

Hana tilted her head down and sighed. _Is this really the truth about Keima? Will I ever fulfil my impossible dream?_

"Don't get upset Hana-chan. I promise I won't tell anyone else about it…"

Amika strolled away from Hana.

"But if I was you, I should start hating him to my heart's content…"

Hana turned away from Amika, leaning against the window. Tears trickled through her cheeks.

"It really is impossible, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Kanon sat at her chair, gazing upon her makeup artist in the mirror. Her artist smiled, placing her hands on Kanon's shoulders.<p>

"You look so cute, Kanon-chan! Tonight's performance might be your best one yet!"

Kanon nodded her head.

"Yes. I've made a song especially prepared for Mai High festival…"

The artist sighed, walking away from her.

"Why don't you perform that new song right now? Your school's not exactly the best place to draw your fans to it…"

The artist left the room, closing the door behind her. Kanon shrugged, closing her eyes.

"I need to make amends with Keima-kun! I think I can make this right!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Looks like I haven't broken my promise this time! Hopefully I can deliver again next week. For those who have been sticking by me reading this, thank you for your support!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Tears of a dreamer

Hana sat near the window, gazing upon the full moon shining brightly. _The moon shines brightly tonight, but my wish hasn't come true yet._ An image of Keima appeared inside her mind. _Every time I think about what Amika had told me today, I'm starting to believe that he'll never come to me…_ She lifted her aging diary below her neck, opening it up carefully. Her eyes watered, wanting to shed some tears. _I was a fool for believing that I can still make it happen… Even he never wanted any one else to go near him…_ She closed the book carefully, packing it away.

She walked away from the window, returning to her bed. She hugged her pillow tightly, gazing upon the ceiling. _Maybe I should give up… I haven't really made any progress ever since I came here._ She turned her body around, facing the wall near her. _But… I can't give up… I'm far too close for me to reach my goals… I feel compelled to see my dreams coming true…_ Her heart ached, making her sigh. _After spending some time with Keima, I can see his heart missing something… I… I'm not sure what it is just yet. I don't truly believe that he was made to hate real people…_

An image of Kumuro appeared inside his mind. _Otherwise, how could he simply befriend my childhood friend? It's not like it was hard for him to push Kumuro away…_ She closed her eyes, wiping the tears off her face. _I don't want to be sad anymore… Please Keima… accept me for who I am and make my dreams come true…_

* * *

><p>Chihiro sighed, gazing upon her TV. <em>That Hana-chan sure was serious about that Otamegane…<em> She grabbed the remote, surfing through channels. _I couldn't believe that she would simply stoop so low to ask him out… I guess rich people are crazy these days…_ She turned off the TV, covering her head with her pillow. _Oh who am I kidding? I feel sad and pissed off about it! What's worse is that I'm being more and more drawn to that disgusting creep… _Tears trickled from her eyes, making her grit her teeth. _Why does love hurt so much? It never happened to me before…_

She wiped the tears off her eyes, lifting herself upright. _I guess this is what true love really is… After all, I've never been more drawn to a boy like that guy before…_ She pulled out her phone, dialling a number. She placed it near her head, tapping her finger on her leg.

"Chihiro-chan? I didn't think you would call me at this time of the night!"

Chihiro sighed.

"Amika, there's something you need to know."

"I'm always here for you! I'm listening…"

Chihiro's heart started thumping.

"I… I actually like someone…"

"Oh Chihiro! You've been saying that all the time!"

"Well… this guy is different from others…"

"Really? Well who is it then?"

Chihiro's cheeks reddened.

"His… his name is…"

She tilted her head down.

"Brock Lee."

Chihiro waited anxiously for a reply.

"Have you been watching that anime a lot lately? I swear to god! You really have bad taste for boys these days!"

Chihiro sighed.

"Yeah… I do… I guess you'll advise me to try not to like him anymore, right?"

"Of course! You're going to be a young lady next year! What would happen if people find out that you still have this addiction of yours?"

"I'll be labelled a loser. I got it."

"If there's something important you really need to tell me however, don't hesitate!"

The phone hung up, prompting Chihiro to put it away. She slammed her palm into her face.

"What am I thinking? I can't tell Amika-chan that I like that Otamegane! I need to think about my pride first before I do anything!"

She slammed her body against her bed, gazing upon the ceiling. _I need to try harder in forgetting about him…_

* * *

><p>Ayumi and Miyako sat on a couch together, watching a movie. Miyako sighed, lying on Ayumi.<p>

"It really is a bummer for me! I was looking forward to going to the bonfire with him too!"

Ayumi scratched her head, chuckling nervously.

"If you have told me sooner about this, I don't think I would be able to accept your choice of boys!"

Miyako shrugged.

"Too many girls always focus on appearance these days! I don't really see anything good about boys to be honest."

Ayumi lowered her eyelids.

"Then why do you say that girls need to take care of their appearance more often?"

"Well if you think about it, only girls need to worry about attracting men."

Ayumi sighed, picking up popcorn.

"I sometimes wonder if you really are a weird person or not… but maybe it's only from that cramming you've been doing at cram school…"

Miyako chuckled.

"I'm sure that Otamegane's not really a bad person. Maybe he could be a bit hard to interact with due to his different tastes… Who knows, maybe he'll become a huge hunk one day!"

Ayumi blinked at Miyako.

"Didn't you say that you don't care about boy's appearance ages ago?"

Miyako picked up some popcorn.

"I know what I said…"

Ayumi faced away from Miyako and sighed. _I guess she is right about one thing: he's surprisingly nice when he comforted me… No boy has ever done that before…_

"Now that I think about it, do you like Otamegane?"

Ayumi widened her eyes, feeling her cheeks red.

"WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT MAKES YOU I DO?!"

Miyako grinned.

"You seemed to be a bit hesitant every time I talk about him."

She winked at Ayumi.

"If you really like him, I'll let you have him!"

Ayumi sighed. _Is she being too modest, or is she just playing around with me?_

* * *

><p>"I don't get you sometimes…"<p>

Keima sat on his couch, playing his PFP. Kumuro lifted the remote up, changing channels on TV.

"Don't worry man. Amika-chan and I will get back together soon… It's only a matter of getting used to her again."

"You already have been used to her months ago! You should stop being a wimp about it!"

Kumuro sighed, slouching back on the sofa.

"I can't help it man! And Amika-chan can't help it too! So how's this mission of yours going anyway?"

Keima sighed.

"By tomorrow, hopefully my next problem will be solved. As for Heihachi, he may need a bit more time before I'm done with him."

"Heihachi's quite a nice person. I'm glad you're helping him with his problems…"

"But I still feel that I didn't do enough to stop any remaining girl from getting close to me…"

Kumuro crossed his lips.

"Man, you need to start getting a girlfriend. Maybe you should eliminate some other girls first, and then date the last one s-"

"Did you forget that I prefer 2D girls over real girls?"

Kumuro groaned, turning his head to Keima.

"Again with that statement! I know that you've been like that a few years ago or more, but don't you think you need a little bit of growing up in you?"

"You're naïve as always. Of course I have grown up to see through reality's lies."

"I'm just helping you Keima buddy. I don't want you to be lonely when you grow up!"

"I have Yokkyun with me anyway! She'll never leave me, even if I decided not to like her… which I'll never do in a million years!"

* * *

><p>Keima, Hana and Yutuka stood behind the wall, watching Tsukiyo peering through the telescope. Keima turned his head to Yutuka.<p>

"You're almost done. If you're able to win her heart today, then you might become very lucky…"

Yutuka nodded his head nervously.

"But… what happens if I screw up? Then what?"

Hana slapped Yutuka on the head.

"Stop being so negative about it! You're the only one so far who can do this! You've come very far into this!"

Yutuka nodded his head.

"You're right… It's now or never…"

Yutuka moved away from Keima and Hana, having his eyes fixed on Tsukiyo. Keima leaned his head near Hana, holding his hands near his cheeks.

"He seems a lot more nervous than yesterday. I hope he doesn't fail today."

Hana shrugged.

"It would rather be a huge disappointment if things aren't going well as planned."

Yutuka stood near Tsukiyo, clearing his throat.

"I came, like you asked."

Tsukiyo turned her head to him.

"Good. Then you can start by moving the telescope."

Yutuka gritted his teeth.

"Are you suggesting that I should be your slave?"

Tsukiyo glared at him.

"You did insult me yesterday, and this should be a good time to atone for your disgusting sins…"

"Is that it…?"

Tsukiyo blinked at Yutuka clenching his fists.

"Is this what you see in me? Someone who supposedly doesn't give a shit about people like you? You think that you could use me as some toy of yours?"

His eyes became watery.

"I apologised to you. Hell, I even felt sorry for you… I thought you were different from other girls…"

He turned away from Tsukiyo, shedding a tear.

"I guess I was wrong…"

He strolled away from Tsukiyo, making her eyes watery. Keima grabbed Yutuka's arms, prompting him to turn his head.

"What are you doing? You can't just walk out like that!"

Yutuka wiped the tears off his face.

"I'm sorry. I have failed you…"

He jerked his arm out of Keima's grasp before walking away.

Hana tilted her head down, feeling her eyes watery.

* * *

><p>Keima sighed, lying down on the bench.<p>

"This is bad… I can't believe he lost his cool there… Perhaps I need him to regain his resolve and salvage whatever progress he made."

Hana faced away from Keima, gazing upon the sky.

"May I ask you something Keima?"

Keima turned his head to Hana.

"I suppose so."

Hana took a deep breath.

"Don't you feel any interests in such real girls?"

Keima cocked his eyebrows.

"Of course not. Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?"

Hana tilted her head down.

"Then what don't you like about real girls exactly?"

Keima pulled out his PFP.

"Obviously they aren't like those beloved 2D girls I know and love! Why are you interested in asking me that?"

"Well… you seemed to be pushing those girls away from without feeling any emotion from them…"

Keima rotated his body around.

"Real girls don't have the perfect personalities these 2D girls have. Real girls cause too much trouble these days!"

"Is… is this what you think about real girls? What about me? What do you see in me?"

Keima widened his eyes. _Wait a minute…_

"Are you still trying to win my heart?"

Hana sighed.

"It's okay… You don't need to worry about me anymore…"

Keima lifted his body up, watching Hana walk away. Keima's heart started aching. _Dammit… what's this feeling inside me? Why doesn't it feel right all of a sudden?_ He turned his head away from her, gritting his teeth and placing his hand near his heart. _I need to get a grip on myself. This must be one of reality's tricks to seduce me to the dark side! I know that very well…_ Keima sighed, tilting his head down. _But… I somehow feel sorry for that Hana girl…_ He lifted himself off the bench, walking away. _I need to clear my head, or I may fall into a trap unwittingly…_

* * *

><p>Hana sighed, sitting in a library desk. <em>I was a fool to come here in the first place… Why would I be able to change my circumstances? Why would I think that I could change the way Keima thinks about me?<em> She rested his head on the desk, drawing out tears. _Maybe I should stop dreaming and face reality. Nothing will come good if I keep dreaming the impossible… Nothing will ever come true…_ Kumuro entered the library, carrying his laptop with him. He spotted Hana, widening his eyes. _Hana-chan… Why are you feeling sad today?_

He walked up to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Hana turned her head, wiping the tears off her face.

"Yeah… I'm okay…"

Kumuro closed his eyes and sighed.

"Please don't lie to me. You know how much I hate seeing you like this and lie…"

He placed his laptop on his desk, sitting near her.

"I need to know what's going on…"

Hana sighed.

"I guess you deserve the right to know… Do you know why I came to your school?"

Kumuro shook his head.

"I guess I was kinda wondering why you were here…"

Hana tilted her head.

"I'm sorry if I was being a bit harsh, but I only came for your friend…"

Kumuro widened his eyes.

"Wait… do you like Keima buddy?"

Hana nodded her head. Kumuro sighed, pushing his back against the chair.

"Keima buddy is always like that in front of girls. I don't understand him sometimes…"

He turned his head, gazing upon Hana's dreary face.

"Did he do something wrong to you? I'm getting worried about the two of you to tell you the truth…"

She shook his head.

"No… He just prefer girls from his video games…"

Kumuro lifted himself off his chair.

"He has gone too far… I need to set things right for him…"

He picked up his laptop and strolled away from Hana, forcing her to hold her hands out.

"Wait!"

* * *

><p>Heihachi groaned, lying on the floor.<p>

"This morning and afternoon session's taking toll on my body… I'm not sure how much more I can take… I also need to attend band practice for the festival too!"

Keima sighed, sitting near Heihachi.

"It's only been one day, and you're complaining too much about it."

Heihachi glared at Keima.

"Why don't you do it then? I bet you wouldn't even last a second in there!"

Keima shrugged.

"I know that my body's not fitted for these kinds of tasks. You on the other hand shouldn't be complaining too much…"

Heihachi gritted his teeth.

"You think you're so high and mighty when you talk like that, don't you?"

"Keima buddy, we need to talk."

Keima shifted his eyes to Kumuro.

"What is it about?"

Kumuro dragged Keima away from Heihachi, sending him far into a corner. Kumuro folded his arms.

"It's bad enough that you're still thinking about your video game characters, but I can't believe you treated Hana like shit."

Keima cocked his eyebrows.

"What did she told you exactly?"

"She didn't tell me anything. But I know that you've been pushing girls away. And you took it too far with Hana!"

Keima sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"She was helping me get rid of girls. I don't see how-"

Kumuro pulled Keima towards him, glaring at him.

"Dude. I don't like to see you becoming more of an asshole! Look at what your gaming addiction has gotten into you!"

Keima pushed Kumuro away from him.

"Do you know how much of a pain real girls are? Has reality tried using you to get to me?"

"I don't know why you're always personifying reality like this, but I'm not speaking for anyone else but for your welfare! Ever since I have met you, I didn't think that you would be the type to be very mean to any girls!"

Keima gritted his teeth.

"Why would I be mean to real girls when they're the ones being mean to me?"

"Has Hana-chan done anything mean to you? In fact, has anyone else have been mean to you? What about Kanon-chan? Or maybe that Yui girl? Now that I think about it, I don't really understand why you decided not to be with Kanon-chan. But then again, I don't understand why you don't see Kanon for her good qualities…"

Keima faced away from Kumuro, feeling his heart aching. _Dammit! My heart's aching again!_

"I…"

"Please don't think so negatively about those girls. I'm not asking you to be Hana's boyfriend, but at least make some amends with her and some other girls!"

Keima's heart started throbbing less. _Now that I think about it, I used to think that 2D girls were superior in every way… I think I know what reality wants with me – he wanted to show me the error of my ways… of course his way is also shit!_ He lifted himself up from the ground, walking away from him.

"I'll go talk to Hana…"

Kumuro extended his hands outwards.

"Wait! You don't know where she is!"

* * *

><p>Ayumi and Miyako sat inside the classroom. Miyako pulled out her notebook, opening it up.<p>

"I took a few notes on him, but that's all I know about…"

Ayumi lowered her eyelids.

"You seriously took notes about him? I'm getting really worried about you…"

She flipped a few pages over.

"I've written notes about every student in this class. I find a few people more fascinating than the others…"

"Are you really obsessive with such people like that Otamegane?"

Miyako shrugged.

"I get bored sometimes during cram school. It's better to waste a bit of time in order to succeed in studies!"

Ayumi sighed.

"Let's get this done and over with. I don't think there's any point for me…"

"Sure there is…"

She flipped the pages back to Keima's section.

"There's only one thing I found interesting… apparently, some girls at our school do have a crush on him…"

Ayumi cocked her eyebrows.

"And how would you come up with that conclusion."

Miyako shrugged.

"It was more like eavesdropping more than anything…"

"You really need to take time off both study and your disturbing obsession…"

"Did you know that Mobuka has some interests in Otamegane?"

Ayumi leaned forward.

"Stop changing the subject!"

Miyako blinked at Ayumi.

"Do you really have a problem with me keeping this notebook? Some normal girls do have their own secrets…"

"Well… This book might make people think you're a stalker…"

Miyako shrugged again.

"Well it's not like I follow people around home…"

Ayumi placed her hands on her cheeks, gazing through the window.

"Well what are you trying to tell me anyway?"

Miyako turned over a page.

"If I'm not mistaken, you might have some competition with other girls… But the best way for you to win his hear is-"

Ayumi got off her chair

"I'm leaving."

Miyako held her hands out.

"Wait! "

Miyako raised her body off her chair.

"I know that it may damage your reputation at school, but if you really do like him, maybe you get some advantage of yours first!"

"I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but maybe it's better for me to leave things as they are. I don't exactly like him like him…"

Miyako snatched Ayumi's arm.

"Oh come on! You can at least try it for a while… I promise you that they're no regrets…"

Ayumi crossed her lips, gazing upon Miyako's puppy eyes. _I guess there's no way I could refuse Miyako's crazy schemes now…_

* * *

><p>Keima and Kumuro entered the room, watching Hana sitting alone. Keima strolled towards Hana, sitting near her. Hana shifted her eyes to him and sighed.<p>

"What do you want?"

Keima gave her a small grin.

"You lost hope about finding someone else besides me, didn't you?"

Hana slowly nodded her head.

"I guess I did after you left. No one else has matched my dream knight."

"It's not too late… There's still time to search for one…"

Hana shook her head.

"It's no use trying to mend my heart. You and I both know that-"

"You're wrong!"

Keima lifted himself up from his chair, placing his hands near his glasses.

"You are talking to the capturing god! The one who can help you find a boy of your dreams!"

Hana blinked at Keima in confusion. She then formed a small grin.

"I can't believe you're calling yourself that…"

She closed her eyes, facing away from her.

"If you believe you can mend my heart, then please… let me borrow your powers in order to find my dream boy…"

Kumuro smiled at Keima. _I knew you're not that mean Keima-buddy!_

* * *

><p>Ayumi widened her eyes, gazing upon the PFP.<p>

"You want me to do WWHHHHAAA-?"

Miyako held the instructions booklet in her hand.

"I assume that if you and Otamegane would have something in common, then he might start appreciating people like you more. I heard that he plays games where you get to date girls…"

Ayumi placed the PFP on the desk, walking away from her.

"I can't believe I've agreed to get involved with this… I'm leaving."

"Oh come on Ayumi-chan! You should at least give it a try!"

"Why don't you do it?"

Miyako blinked at her.

"Because I want you and Otamegane together… Isn't that what you want?"

Ayumi shrugged.

"I think you deserved to be with Keima more than I do. After all, you seemed to be more obsessed with his interests than anyone else…"

Ayumi walked away from her, making Miyako gaze upon her PFP. _Well I guess if she insists…_

* * *

><p>Yutuka sat at his desk, typing on the computer. <em>I was wrong to go over there in the first place…<em> _I was wrong to help my god in anyway… I was wrong to think that she's different…_ He sighed, moving his mouse around. _It doesn't matter. I can't do what my god can do… I already had failed him…_

"Hey brother, there's some girl called Tsukiyo wanting to talk to you."

Yutuka gritted his teeth. _What does she want this time?_ He turned his head, shouting at Ryou.

"If it's about today, I don't want to see her…"

"But brother! She won't stop pestering me!"

"What are you, some pushover? It's a lot easier to-"

"I'm sorry."

Yutuka widened his eyes, turning around. He watched Tsukiyo standing in front of him. Tsukiyo turned around and walked away from him. Yutuka held his hand out.

"Wait."

Tsukiyo turned her head, gazing upon Yutuka's nervous face.

"Do… do you want to go somewhere?"

* * *

><p>Yutuka and Tsukiyo stood near the bridge, gazing upon the sunset. <em>I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I've suddenly got lost in this…<em> He turned his head, gazing upon her calm face. _At one stage, I thought she was toying around with my feelings… and the next, she had the audacity to come over to my house and apologise to me…_ _At this point, I'm not sure if my god would know where I'm heading off…_

"I don't really understand you… At first you didn't want me… and now you came to me…"

Tsukiyo shrugged.

"I don't really get you either… At first you made fun of Luna… and then you apologised…"

"I guess we're really alike aren't we…? Going around in circles with each other…"

"It's just like the moon… Each passing moment the moon changes its appearance… yet it's still remains beautiful…"

Yutuka's heart pumped faster, making his head dizzy. He turned his head to Tsukiyo, smiling at her.

"I guess it doesn't matter what mood you're on… I think you really are beautiful…"

Yutuka walked away from her, holding his hands out.

"I guess I'll see you again some time…"

Tsukiyo held his hands, making him turn his head back. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He widened his eyes, feeling his body numb.


End file.
